Logan y Andy
by SpecialX
Summary: La vida de Logan ha sido miserable tras los eventos de la Isla de Alcatraz y para colmo el liderazgo de los X-men recayó sobre sus hombros, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia, pero una simple salida de su auto encierro de la mansión tomará un giro inesperado.
1. Capítulo 01

"_Han pasado 2 meses, 1 semana y 4 días desde que maté a Jean Grey_"

Ya había amanecido afuera, el cielo estaba azul y despejado, el sol brillaba y los pájaros cantaban anunciando la promesa de un día hermoso. Pero nada de esas cosas le importaban a Logan, quien estaba encerrado en su habitación y acostado en su cama mirando el techo en hastío. En los pasillos de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos se podía escuchar las risas y conversaciones de los estudiantes quienes ya habían tomado desayuno y se dirigían al salón correspondiente a recibir la primera lección del día. Cómo los envidiaba, más de lo que querría admitir, ellos eran inocentes, seguros y libres de preocupaciones en este lugar.

"_Al menos pueden dormir completo ¡todas las noches!_" él pensó con amargura.

Adicionalmente a sus viejas pesadillas, unas nuevas comenzaron a atormentar sus noches, pesadillas relacionadas a aquel terrible día en la Isla de Alcatraz cuando no tuvo más opción que el de matar a la mujer que amaba. Muchas veces sus amigos trabaron de confortarlo y ayudarle a seguir adelante. Que tenía que hacerse, que se hizo todo lo posible y cualquier otra sarta de estupideces. El peor de todos fue Nightcrawler con su parloteo religioso. Él reconoció que tenían buenas intenciones, pero era como si le hablaran en chino. Simplemente no lo entendían, ellos no tuvieron que hacerlo, él sí y desde entonces su vida ha sido miserable.

Una noche cuando los recuerdos se hicieron insoportables él agarró su mochila y la llenó con cualquier cosa para marcharse para siempre de la mansión, pero Rogue lo sorprendió en el acto y luego tuvo que soportar un largo sermón acerca de lo mucho que era necesitado en el equipo y que no lo volviera a hacer. Las cosas habían mejorado un tiempo desde que derrotaron a Magneto, pero siempre aparecían mutantes y wannabes malintencionados para hacer desastres, complicando así la aceptación de la población mutante de parte de una sociedad que aún les teme y odia. Y a falta del Profesor y de Cyclops, la responsabilidad del liderazgo de los X-Men recayó sobre sus hombros, una responsabilidad que tomó de muy mala gana. Otras veces volvió a acariciar la idea de irse, pero aún cuando no contaban con alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para controlar a Cerebro, él sabía que sus amigos aún tenían maneras de buscarlo y localizarlo, de modo que se quedó con un sentimiento de estar atrapado.

Atrapado ¡que infierno! Otra persona ya se hubiera muerto de corazón roto, pero como todos los días, Logan maldijo su mutación por hacerle durar mas que cualquier ser humano ordinario. Él no pudo evitar sonreír sardónicamente pensando que lo único que le impedía convertirse en un emo era su corrosiva personalidad y su manera más violenta y viciosa de pelear tanto en el Cuarto de Peligro como en las misiones en la vida real.

Finalmente decidió levantarse de la cama con un pesado suspiro y vestirse con lo primero que encontró, solo que hoy se tomaría el día libre. Después de asearse se dirigió a los garajes de la mansión y tomó la motocicleta que solía ser de Cyclops para tomar un largo paseo y así despejar su mente de los problemas, así sea por un rato.

En otra parte, una muchacha con cara de bebé se estaba cepillando los dientes frente al espejo de su baño mientras escuchaba la música alegre que venía de su equipo de sonido y daba ambiente a su pequeño apartamento de una habitación. Después de enjuagarse la boca se ocupó de la tarea de cepillar su largo cabello negro azabache y de maquillarse. Una vez conforme con su imagen personal salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un simple sándwich de jamón y queso que lo guardó en una bolsa de papel para comérselo después y se tomó una taza de té caliente. Luego fue al área de estar y recogió su cartera que estaba sobre el un gran y feo sofá que tenía junto con una carpeta que contenía su currículum. Ella abrió la carpeta para confirmar que todo estaba en orden y guardó la bolsa de papel dentro de la cartera para colgársela sobre el hombro derecho. Apagó el equipo y tras echar una última ojeada a su casa se fue cerrando la puerta con llave.

El vecindario donde vivía dejaba mucho que desear, los edificios arruinados daban la impresión de que una bomba atómica cayó sobre el lugar convirtiéndolo en una tierra de nadie. Y aunque no dudaba que ahí vivía gente honesta y trabajadora, lo que había en abundancia eran criaturas de la mas baja calaña: drogadictos, pandilleros, traficantes, prostitutas, proxenetas y solo Dios sabe que más. Pero ella entendió que no tenía muchas opciones y se lo tomó todo con sabiduría, pues no era tan malo en comparación a lo que tuvo que pasar hace unos años atrás y además era la única renta se que podía costear si quería vivir en esta ciudad.

Después de caminar varias cuadras detuvo un taxi y se subió en el, indicando al chofer a donde quería ir. Ella abrió su cartera y sacó un periódico doblado y lo desdobló para repasar las ofertas de trabajo que había marcado previamente en círculos con un marcador rojo mientras el vehículo transitaba por diferentes calles y avenidas. Ella dejó los clasificados a un lado y se puso a contemplar por la ventada, no podía esperar a visitar todos esos lugares interesantes que tanto muestran en las películas. Pero tenía que recordar que no estaba de turista, primero tenía que conseguir trabajo y cuando se estabilizara económicamente entonces se podría dar esos gustos.

"Usted en nueva en la ciudad ¿verdad?" el chofer preguntó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos sin querer.

"Oh… es demasiado obvio ¿cierto?" ella dijo "Me mudé hace unas semanas atrás y ando buscando trabajo. Pero hoy me siento muy confiada, creo que voy a tener suerte"

"Eso es bueno" el chofer dijo mirándola por el espejo retrovisor y siguió manejando, pero se detuvo al quedar en un embotellamiento "Es mejor que se vaya acostumbrando señorita, sucede todo el tiempo" él dijo como modo de disculpa "¿Le molesta si pongo la radio?"

"Para nada"

El chofer prendió la radio y pasó por varias estaciones, cuando colocó una con canciones de los 80´s estaba sonando Love of a Lifetime de Firehouse.

"¡Ay Dios, me encanta esa canción!" ella exclamó con entusiasmo "¿La puede dejar? Luego puede cambiar la estación si quiere"

El chofer no dijo nada pero la complació de todos modos, sintiéndose más frustrado por el tráfico que no avanzaba nada. Mientras tanto la muchacha se lo tomó con calma y decidió que era buen momento para tomar desayuno sacando la bolsa de papel dentro de su cartera para comerse el sándwich con cuidado de no dejar migajas en el asiento.

En otra calle un camión blindado estaba corriendo en alta velocidad y balanceándose peligrosamente de un canal a otro y Logan estaba colgando de él con sus garras. Mas temprano estaba pasando casualmente frente a un banco cuando se dio cuenta que un mutante había entrado con la intención de robarlo, una cosa llevó a la otra y ahora estaba moviéndose lo mejor que podía para estar cerca de la ventana del conductor. Cuando Logan metió el brazo para detenerlo, el mutante le respondió expulsando fuego por la boca como un dragón quemándoselo, Logan gritó duro y respiró fuerte mientras los tejidos y la piel de su brazo se regeneraban ¡Ahora si estaba enojado! Él cerró el puño y lo golpeó repetidamente en la cara haciéndole perder el control del vehículo, haciéndole balancear.

Ignorando el caos reinante, la muchacha terminó su sándwich y guardó la bolsa de papel dentro de la cartera mientras seguía disfrutando de la música que salía de la radio. El trafico se aflojó y el chofer exhaló en alivio, avanzando varias cuadras y al rato se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez por la luz en rojo de un semáforo. La chica notó un ruido extraño y miró calladamente por los alrededores buscando la fuente, pero luego lo ignoró pensado que era uno de los tantos ruidos típicos de la ciudad. La luz del semáforo pasó en verde y el taxi se movió, pero el ruido se hizo más fuerte y ella instintivamente miró sobre su hombro derecho para descubrir para su horror que un monstruo metálico estaba avanzando peligrosamente hacia su dirección. Ella gritó horrorizada y trató de abrir desesperadamente la puerta para escapar, pero ésta estaba asegurada. Ella sabía que no había tiempo y que muy probablemente le había llegado la hora, así que se agachó, esperando lo peor.

Logan jadeó en horror, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Tomó el volante y lo giró esperando esquivar el taxi, pero reaccionó un segundo muy tarde. El camión blindado se llevó el taxi por delante, golpeándolo de costado y él voló por los aires sobre el mismo por el impacto y cayó duro contra el concreto en el siguiente canal. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperarse cuando otro carro que venía en sentido contrario se venía hacia él, el chofer de este gritó de horror y pisó fuerte el freno, pero también reaccionó muy tarde. Los peatones que estaban cerca escucharon el nauseabundo sonido de un cuerpo aplastado y una mujer que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo todo claramente pegó un grito de histeria.

Era muy oscuro y frío, Logan se sintió acostado y envuelto en una especie de material plástico. Él olfateó y enseguida se lamentó de haberlo hecho, pues sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el olor de la muerte.

"¡Pero que asco!" él rezongó en disgusto.

Él extrajo sus garras y rasgó el material que le envolvía para descubrir que estaba en una especie de caja rectangular y metálica. Después de un rato de tratar de averiguar como salir de ahí, él se empujó hacia adelante con un grito, como si estuviera guardado en una gaveta. Él se paró y miró a su alrededor, sin duda había ido a parar en una morgue. No era de extrañar que lo dieran por muerto después de lo que pasó pero sin duda que dolió horrores. Él se miró a si mismo para darse cuenta que estaba hecho un desastre, su ropa estaba sudada y cubierta con su propia sangre y tenía las marcas de los cauchos del carro que le pasó por encima, eso sin contar con la inexistente manga de su camisa a cuadros después de que aquel mutante le quemara el brazo ¡estúpido idiota! Esto no le iba a servir para nada, Logan decidió quitarse su ropa arruinada y echarla a un pote de basura que estaba cerca y se colocó al lado de la puerta de la morgue a esperar.

Como una media hora después la puerta se abrió y un forense entró leyendo distraídamente una revista. Una mano cubrió su boca impidiendo que este gritara y hábilmente Logan lo empujó, golpeando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente y al rato salió de la morgue vestido con la ropa del pobre hombre. Logan miró por los lados sigilosamente y recorrió los pasillos, por la pinta de los mismos ya sabía que estaba en un hospital, ahora tenía que averiguar como salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Sus sentidos estaban en sobre marcha, escondiéndose detrás de una pared o de algo cada vez que alguien pasara lo suficientemente cerca para verlo, con el pasar de los minutos se estaba volviéndose mas frustrado ¡era como estar atrapado en un laberinto! Luego a lo lejos vio a un vigilante hablando por el walkie-talkie y se preguntó si ya se habrían dado cuenta. Él instintivamente corrió y abrió la primera puerta que se consiguió y entró sin siquiera ver a donde se estaba metiendo y le pasó el seguro.

Logan se quedó parado respirando fatigosamente para recuperar algo de aire. Instintivamente supo que no estaba solo al escuchar una superficial respiración y volteó cautelosamente, a sus espaldas estaba un paciente acostado inconscientemente sobre una cama. La curiosidad se apoderó de él y se acercó cuidadosamente para echar un vistazo para descubrir que se trataba de una joven muchacha de piel blanca como de muñeca de porcelana, de cabello negro liso y largo hasta un poco después de sus senos, este se veía maltratado y seco en las puntas, probablemente por usar productos baratos.

De repente su mente se vio asaltada con un recuerdo. El de su cara retorcida en un grito de horror mientras miraba con impotencia como el camión blindado se le venía hacia ella. Él la había visto, sin duda era la chica del taxi. Ella se veía tan pequeñita, frágil y tan fuera de lugar en esa cama. Había varias puntadas en su frente, pero por el otro lado su cara estaba perfecta, con labios y mejillas rosadas. Sus ojos recorrieron de su cara hacia su brazo derecho que estaba enyesado como también lo estaba su pierna derecha, y quien sabe que más daño habrá sufrido.

Logan cerró los ojos en lamento. No era tanto el hecho que quería evitar el asalto de ese mutante en sí, sino que era una muy buena excusa para pelear. Él había estado haciendo ese tipo de cosas desde los hechos de la Isla de Alcatraz: andar de pendenciero y buscar peleas solo porque sí como una manera de desahogar su angustia y sentimiento de culpa, sin pensar en ningún momento en las posibles consecuencias y ahora estaban ahí, restregándoselo en su cara. Él se quedó mirándola por un buen rato con un profundo sentimiento de culpa. Seguramente no se lo merecía, ella solo estaba en sus cosas y para su mala suerte sus caminos se cruzaron, trayéndole dolor y desgracia.

Después de un rato él jadeó en sorpresa, por un segundo hubiera jurado que la vio moverse un poquito, pero no, todavía estaba inconsciente, ya su imaginación le estaba jugando tratadas. Pasaron otros minutos y esta vez si se movió un poco más. Él se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba volviendo en sí. La parte lógica de su mente le gritó que se fuera de ahí rápidamente, que no había pasado por todo el trabajo de no dejarse ver por todo un hospital para luego ser visto por una chica cualquiera. Pero por alguna razón él ignoró esos gritos de advertencia y se quedó parado como un idiota contemplándola despertar.

Sus parpados se abrieron, revelando unos ojos de un color miel puro y cristalino y se quejó un poco por la invasiva luz que los lastimó por un momento. Ella se tomó un momento para enfocar bien y notó que alguien estaba ahí y ella giró la cabeza un poco de lado para verlo. Cuando sus ojos miraron los suyos Logan se sintió completamente desarmado y torpe de repente. Ella lo miraba con una curiosidad casi infantil e inocente.

"Hey" ella susurró suavemente.

"Hey…"

"¿Quién eres tú?"

"Lo-Logan…" él dijo torpemente _"¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle tu nombre así nada más???"_ él pensó enojadamente.

"¿Logan?... que nombre mas bonito" ella dijo con una sonrisa, luego se quiso levantar, pero su cuerpo le respondió con una fuerte corriente de dolor "¡Aaaahhhh!"

"¡Oye, te tienes que quedar quieta!"

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?" ella preguntó angustiada, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos por el repentino dolor y el miedo de no saber lo que le sucedió.

"Um, tú estás en un hospital… hubo un accidente del cuál resultaste herida. Tienes un brazo y una pierna rota y no sé que más…"

"¿¡Qué!?" ella dijo incrédula y luego se echó un buen vistazo a sí misma y a su alrededor "No… ¡esto no puede estar pasando! Ay Dios mío, no puede ser…" y luego empezó a sollozar.

Logan apretó sus dientes, resintiendo el sentimiento y entregándose a el al mismo tiempo. Por mucho que quería pensar que se había endurecido, él no podía quedarse ahí parado y mirarla caerse a pedazos. Él se dijo a si mismo que era porque no quería lidiar con una mujer en histeria, pero el hecho es que él había causado esto y pretender lo contrario era engañarse a sí mismo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo con esto!" ella siguió lamentándose "¡No se suponía que esto iba a pasar!" y así siguió hasta que recordó que Logan estaba en el cuarto y lo volvió a mirar con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas "Lo siento, esto no es tu problema… lo que pasa es que me levanté tan bien esta mañana… ¿Has tenido uno de esos días en que te levantas y te sientes bien sin razón aparente pero que sabes muy en el fondo que todo te va a funcionar de las mil maravillas…?"

"_No_" él pensó amargamente.

"Pues así me sentía esta mañana… ¡de verdad pensaba que iba a tener suerte!" ella exclamó decepcionada "En serio ¿ahora que voy a hacer?"

"Estoy seguro de que tu familia y amigos te van a ayudar" Logan dijo fríamente.

Ella no dijo nada a eso, pero sonrió suavemente como para sí misma, más no había humor o alegría o esperanza en esa sonrisa. Había algo más bien sardónico que intrigó a Logan.

"Claro… sabes, esa es una muy buena idea, o sea, funciona para todo el mundo ¿no? Es una lástima que para mí no…" ella dijo con una voz vacía.

Logan se la quedó mirando más confundido que nunca. La muchacha había dejado de llorar y lo miró nuevamente, pero había algo en la manera que lo miraba que lo hizo sentir incómodo e inclusive a la defensiva.

"Lo siento ¿pero estás perdido? Porque luces como si estuvieras perdido…" ella preguntó suavemente, ignorando lo tan atinado que fue su comentario.

"¡No lo estoy!" Logan gruñó defensivamente, luego parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo exagerado que fue su reacción.

"Perdón, me equivoqué entonces… por cierto, me llamo Andrea Gallagher, pero la gente me dice Andy…"

"Que lindo, te felicito" Logan respondió odioso "¿Sabes algo? Fue un placer y todo conversar contigo, pero ya me voy"

Y con eso Logan dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse sin ni siquiera molestarse en decir adiós, dejando a Andy completamente sola a su suerte.

"Espero que encuentres lo que sea que estés buscando" ella suspiró tristemente.


	2. Capítulo 02

Esa noche Logan no pudo conciliar el sueño, aunque esta vez no eran sus pesadillas lo que lo molestaban, sino el recuerdo de su encuentro con esa muchacha en el hospital.

_Lo siento ¿pero estás perdido? Porque luces como si estuvieras perdido..._

Él gruñó en frustración; por un momento había teorizado en la posibilidad de que ella fuera una mutante, porque no había modo de que supiera lo que sucedía en su interior. Pero si fuera así entonces hubiera podido evitar salir lastimada en ese accidente, aunque reconoció que no todos los poderes mutantes son activos. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto desechó la idea completamente. Ya estaba siendo paranoico, ella podría ser después de todo una humana común y corriente.

Y no se podía sacar de la cabeza la manera en que ella sonrió cuando sugirió que su familia la podía ayudar. Cualquiera pensaría que había sarcasmo detrás de esa sonrisa, pero algo le decía que había algo mas ¿Será posible que no se la llevaba bien con ellos?...

Hablando de entrar en un terreno peligroso ¿Por qué debería importarle su suerte? Esa chica no era su problema. Ella era bien grandecita y sabrá como resolverlo por su cuenta.

Pero pensar así solo incrementaba su sentimiento de culpa....

Logan se dio otra vuelta en su cama y se cubrió con el edredón en otro intento por dormir, pero después de una hora entendió que sus intentos eran en vano y pasaría otra noche en vela. Una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le susurró burlonamente _Estás jodido. _

"_Ya pues, a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a tener enormes ojeras_" él pensó con amargura.

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó de la cama y dejó su habitación. No pudo evitar pensar en como todos dormían felices en sus camas mientras él vagaba solo por los oscuros pasillos de la mansión. Bueno quizá no todos, ya podía escuchar el sonido de un televisor prendido y sabía quien podría estar despierto a estas horas. Al acercarse al lobby encontró al niño mutante que nunca duerme sentado tranquilamente en un sofá frente al aparato, el chico se volvió para verlo acercarse y sentarse pesadamente a su lado.

"Hola Logan, sabía que vendrías" él dijo con una sabionda sonrisa.

"¡Cállate y cambia de canal!" Logan gruñó.

Al día siguiente, y en contra de todo sentido común, Logan regresó al hospital. Después de preguntar por Andy en resección haciéndose pasar por un familiar se dirigió a la misma habitación en donde la había encontrado accidentalmente el día anterior. Cuando entró inmediatamente notó que tenía la cara roja y apretada tratando de aguantar el dolor, hasta que no pudo más y gritó tan fuerte que casi lo hizo saltar. Él salió corriendo a pedir ayuda y regresó con un doctor, al ver lo que le pasaba el medico preparó una jeringa y le inyectó en su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que se quejara más al entrar la aguja a su piel.

"¡Logan!" Andy gimió al notar su presencia en la habitación.

Logan se posicionó a su lado para que ella lo viera y le habló seriamente "Oye, tranquilízate, ya el doctor está aquí"

Andy se sujetó repentinamente de su chaqueta y apretó de ella como si su vida dependiera de ello "¡¡¡Duele de la puta madre!!!" ella chilló con lágrimas en los ojos.

Logan sintió algo semejante a la desesperación al verla así, pero el sedante comenzó a hacer efecto y Andy soltó su chaqueta, dejándo caer su brazo y pronto no supo más...

Ya estaba cerca de ser mediodía, Logan lo sabía por como se veía el cielo a través de la ventana y por la hora al ver su reloj. Él pensó que si no hubiera entrado a la habitación en el momento en que lo hizo quién sabe cuanto tiempo habría pasado antes de que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de su malestar, de modo que no se atrevió a dejarla sola y se quedó el resto del día e hizo guardia toda la noche en caso de que le diera otro ataque. Se levantó del sillón y su cuerpo se resintió por las largas horas de estar en una posición incómoda, se estiró lo mejor que pudo y dio unas vueltas en la habitación para luego volver a sentarse. Pasó un rato más, y Andy despertó, encontrándolo sentado a su lado.

"Hey" ella susurró.

"Hey"

"¿Pasaste todo este tiempo aquí conmigo?" Andy preguntó. Logan no dijo nada pero era obvio para ella que si lo hizo "Gracias... realmente te lo agradezco"

"Si, como sea... ¿Ya estás bien? ¿No sientes dolor?"

"No... A mi no me importa el dolor..." Andy luego aclaró al notar la cara de confusión en Logan "Digo, por supuesto que no me gusta el dolor como cualquier persona normal. La cosa con el, al menos con el dolor físico, es que dura solo por un tiempo, luego se va poco a poco, las heridas sanan, los morados en la piel desaparecen... pero hay otros tipos de dolor... esos son los que realmente me asustan... ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

Que si entendía lo que decía, si había una cosa en la vida de la cual Logan sabía bastante era sobre el dolor, pero se abstuvo de comentar al respecto. Estar sentado escuchándola confesar sus miedos era una cosa y otra muy diferente voltear la cara de la moneda y confesar los suyos.

"Tu como que no eres muy conversador ¿verdad?"

Hubo una pausa entre ellos, lo cuál inquietó un poco a Andy, este hombre parecía frío y distante, pero de todos modos siguió hablando para tener con quien conversar "No sé si te has enterado de la última, pero algo bien friki ocurrió en este hospital recientemente. Resulta que un forense fue atacado y un muerto desapareció de la morgue, al pobre hombre lo encontraron inconsciente con una contusión en la cabeza pero no se llevaron nada de valor como su billetera o celular o su reloj, lo que hace pensar que esto tiene mas que ver con algún tipo de secta satánica porque francamente ¿para qué querrías un muerto, no te parece?"

"¿De dónde sacaste esa estupidez?" Logan gruñó defensivamente.

"Una enfermera me lo contó unas horas antes de que vinieras"

"¿En dónde diablos está tu familia? ¡Ya deberían estar aquí!" Logan cambió el tema abruptamente.

"Mi familia, ellos... es algo complicado" ella dijo torpemente.

"Complicado nada, son unos-"

"¡No te atrevas! ¡No hables de lo que no sabes!" Andy exclamó furiosa.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces cómo es que no están aquí aún?"

Andy apretó los labios, luciendo genuinamente dolida, luego suspiró tristemente y bajó la mirada "Ya habrás notado por mi acento que vengo del Sur. Es harto conocido lo que pasó ahí... hubo un huracán, fue muy devastador y... ¡están muertos! ¿está bien? Es por eso que no han venido..." ella gimió.

Logan comprendió con consternación que Andy estaba realmente sola en el mundo. Él recordó las noticias en aquellos días, de las pérdidas millonarias, de gente atrapada en los techos de las casas por las inundaciones, la manera negligente en la cual el gobierno actuó para ayudar a la gente, pero Andy había perdido algo mucho mas valioso: el amor de sus seres queridos. De repente se sintió como el ser más idiota del planeta.

"Esta bien, no tenías manera de saberlo" Andy dijo como modo de disculparlo "Tú tampoco eres de por aquí, tienes cierto acento ¿De dónde eres?"

"Canadá..." Logan murmuró aún sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

"Eso es genial, nunca he estado ahí pero Canadá tiene fama de ser uno de los países mas amistosos del mundo"

"La última vez que estuve ahí fue cualquier cosa menos amistoso" Logan dijo sardónicamente, aún recordando los eventos ocurridos en el Lago Alkali.

"Oh... siento saber eso..." Andy dijo tristemente.

"_¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¿Acaso la quieres matar de depresión? Para eso saca tus garras y termina con esto de una buena vez_" Logan pensó enojadamente.

En eso una enfermera entró a la habitación con una bandeja de comida caliente. Logan calladamente agradeció su oportuna aparición, evitando lo que bien pudo haber sido un momento incómodo entre él y la chica, pero después se sintió mal por lo que pasó a continuación. La mujer cortó la comida en pequeños pedazos y alimentó a Andy con paciencia, como si se tratara de una anciana abuela. Que horror, pensar que hace unas veinticuatro horas atrás ella era perfectamente capaz de alimentarse a si misma y hacer todo en general por su cuenta, pero ahora con su cuerpo roto tenía que depender de la amabilidad de los extraños, sin embargo no se le veía resentida por ello, mas bien lo tomaba con quieta aceptación.

"¿Gelatina?"

"¿Huh?" Logan dijo desconcertado, la voz de Andy le había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

"¿Que si quieres gelatina? Ten, te la regalo" ella dijo al tiempo que extendía su brazo izquierdo ofreciéndole un pequeño vaso plástico con gelatina roja.

"Uh, no gracias..."

"No seas tonto, tómala, es tuya" Andy insistió suavemente.

"Creo que debería aceptarlo, señor" sugirió la enfermera, luego tomó la gelatina de la mano de Andy y se la dio a Logan junto con una cucharita de plástico para después irse de la habitación con la bandeja vacía.

Mientras Logan comenzaba a comer, Andy siguió hablando, hubo un momento que dejó de prestarle atención a lo que decía y la dejó hablar sin cesar. Por una razón siempre encontró el acento sureño por demás irritante, pero el suyo era más bien suave y melódico, muy agradable al oído, además era la primera vez que ella se veía de muy de buena disposición a pesar de su situación ¡hasta sonreía y todo! Se notaba que estaba muy agradecida por el hecho de que estuviera ahí haciéndole compañía.

Tiempo después Logan le echó un vistazo al reloj y luego a la ventana, no se había dado cuenta que las horas habían pasado y ya se había hecho de noche "Oh... ya me tengo que ir..."

"Si..." Andy dijo al ver la ventana "Creo que tienes razón, no es seguro que andes por ahí solo a estas horas de la noche"

Cuando Logan se levantó del sillón y se disponía a dejar la habitación, Andy le habló de nuevo "¿Vendrás mañana?"

"No sé... ya veremos-"

"No tienes que venir más si no quieres... digo... sería lindo que lo hicieras, pero si no quieres lo entenderé... de ningún modo quiero que te sientas obligado a nada ¿está bien?" ella dijo sinceramente.

"Esta bien... buenas noches Andy..."

"Buenas noches, Logan"

Y con eso él se fue de la habitación. Listo, ella le había dado una oportunidad de oro ahí mismo, ese era el momento de desentenderse de todo este lío, después de todo había trabajado mucho en tratar de mantenerse entero e involucrarse en los problemas de una desconocida era lo que menos necesitaba. Pero mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital para dirigirse a la salida Logan no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de frustración.

Al día siguiente Andy miraba aburridamente la televisión mientras una enfermera le peinaba el cabello, pero vio algo por el rabillo del ojo y al voltear descubrió para su sorpresa que Logan estaba parado en el umbral de su puerta.

"¡Hey! Hola" ella saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Tanto te sorprende verme?"

"Es que de verdad pensé que no vendrías"

Una vez terminado su trabajo, la enfermera se despidió y se fue de la habitación, dejando a los dos solos.

"Si, bueno, traje unas cosas, un par de libros y unas golosinas, porque la comida de hospital debe ser una porquería"

Andy rió suavemente "No está tan mal"

"¿Cómo está todo?"

"Aquí, ya sabes, es como aburrido estar así todo el día, a veces quisiera sanar rápidamente para saltar y hacer desastres"

"Seguro, ya me lo imagino..." Logan dijo torpemente ante el comentario, si ella tuviera alguna idea de su capacidad para sanar probablemente se sentiría muy celosa.

"¿Qué se le va a hacer? Simplemente armarme de paciencia" Andy suspiró resignada "Más tarde me van a hacer unos exámenes o que sé yo y supongo que dependiendo de eso me dirán cuando me darán de alta. Tendré que hacer fisioterapia para, ya sabes, volver a caminar, el problema es que es algo lejos de mi casa y bueno... pero está bien ¿sabes por qué? Porque Dios proveerá..."

Logan no pudo evitar aguantar una suave y cínica risa "¿Dios proveerá? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si ¿cuál es el problema?" Andy preguntó.

Logan la vio, y luego vio su estado general, su brazo y pierna enyesada y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, las palabras salieron de su boca como si tuvieran vida propia "Te puedo ayudar...."

"¿Huh?" Andy dijo desconcertada, Logan parpadeó al comprender lo que dijo y ella preguntó "¿Ayudarme?... ¿Por qué?"

"Mira ¿¡quieres que te ayude si o no!?" Logan gruñó irritado.

"Ok, está bien... no hay que ser tan gruñón..."

Logan se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con la mirada baja en enojo y frustración, si pudiera él podría patearse su propio trasero, pues ahora ya estaba oficialmente involucrado, pero luego miró a Andy y ella le miró con esos grandes y curiosos ojos y con una suave sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"Estoy jodido..." él murmuró más para sí mismo.

"Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Nada... no dije nada..."

El día que Andy iba a ser dada de alta Logan tomó prestado uno de los autos de la mansión para ir a buscarla y llevarla a su casa, pero a medida que el aspecto de las calles cambiaba para adentrarse al vecindario en donde vivía no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa chica sabía realmente donde estaba su casa, porque no era posible que de verdad viviera en esta zona tan desagradable, a pesar de que siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Al pararse frente a su edificio él la miró inquisitivamente, aún sin podérselo creer "¿Estás segura de que aquí es?"

"Sí" Andy dijo torpemente, como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara de la vergüenza.

En el camino hacia su apartamento Logan tuvo que aguantar los pites de unos inmaduros adolescentes ya que cargaba a Andy en sus brazos y a pesar de que estaba enyesada ellos lo tomaron como si fueran una pareja de recién casados, además de los murmullos de unas señoras mayores que hablaban entre sí y que estaba claro para él que ellas vivían del chisme. Con dificultad abrió la puerta y ya estaban adentro, siguiendo la indicación de Andy él pasó por la sala para llevarla a su cuarto y acomodarla cuidadosamente sobre su cama.

"Ahora eso está mucho mejor" Andy dijo con la mirada hacia arriba. Logan también miró hacia el techo y encontró que en este estaban pegadas muchas estrellas plásticas de color verde fluorescente que se iluminan en la oscuridad.

"Es que me gustan mucho las estrellas, me hace sentir bien..."

"Supongo que querrás algo para cenar"

"Pues sí, pero han pasado varios días, creo que lo que hay en la nevera se habrá echado a perder"

"Voy a revisar"

Logan fue a la cocina y cuando abrió la nevera su nariz efectivamente captó uno que otro olor desagradable, le tocaría asearla. Después de buscar un rato por el pote de basura se deshizo de todo lo malo que había dentro. Notó que en la puerta de la nevera había un papel pegado con varios números de teléfono de servicios de comida a domicilio y optó por ordenar pizza desde su celular. Una vez terminado con eso guardó el aparato en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y en eso un par de cucarachas aparecieron de la nada para corretear sobre sus zapatos. Él brincó y maldijo aplastando fuertemente los indeseables insectos.

"¿Sucede algo?" Andy preguntó.

"Nada, todo está bien..." él dijo fastidiado.

Después de limpiar los asquerosos manchones claros del piso Logan siguió con el aseo de la nevera y del resto de la cocina para hacer tiempo, una media hora después sonó el timbre y era el repartidor de pizzas, una vez recibido el pedido y habiendo pagado al muchacho él entró al cuarto de Andy y le ofreció una pizza.

"Espero que te guste de peperoni"

"Oh, gracias, se ve genial... no tenías que ponerte a limpiar la cocina"

"Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ni modo que lo fueras a hacer tú" él dijo secamente.

"Bueno, realmente lo aprecio, que tengas buen provecho"

Los dos cenaron tranquilamente sin conversar, cuando terminaron Logan recogió las cajas de las pizzas y las sacó junto con la basura de la nevera hacia el pasillo en donde estaba el bajante de la basura y regresó al apartamento.

"¿No quieres otra cosa?"

"No, estoy bien, gracias"

"Bueno, si es así iré a dormir..."

"Oh..." Andy dijo algo aprehensiva.

"Mira, no te voy a hacer nada si eso es lo que te preocupa-" Logan dijo seriamente.

"No es eso, es que no tengo una cama extra ni nada que ofrecerte, este es un apartamento de una sola habitación y bueno... supongo que la única opción en tal caso sería dormir en el sofá que tengo en la sala... tengo una almohada y unos edredones en mi closet..."

"De acuerdo"

Al rato Logan se paró frente al sofá de la sala con una almohada debajo de un brazo y un edredón debajo del otro. Este era posiblemente el sofá más feo que haya visto en mucho tiempo. Había dos opciones: o vino con el apartamento o esa niña tenía un gusto muy terrible, además tenía toda la pinta de destrozar la espalda del pobre infeliz que se le ocurriera pasar la noche sobre el. Él gruñó en total fastidio y se sentó para quitarse los zapatos y luego se acostó arropándose con el edredón.

"¡Whoa!" él exclamó mientras se acomodaba sobre el mueble. Hablando de como las apariencias pueden ser engañosas, este sofá fácilmente se lleva el premio, se sentía cómodo ¡demasiado cómodo! era como si estuviera acostado sobre una esponjosa nube. Entonces se relajó y cerró los ojos...

"_¡Cállate, estúpida!_" vino un grito desde arriba.

Logan abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño, lo que vino después fueron mas gritos y cosas rompiéndose desde el apartamento de arriba. Para cualquier otra persona los ruidos podrían resultar incomprensibles, pero él ya sabía que lo que estaba sucediendo y no era nada bonito.

"¡Ay no! ¡Realmente estaba deseando que esto no ocurriera esta noche!" Andy gimió decepcionada.

Logan fue a su habitación y la vio muy angustiada "Tienes que amar a mi vecino de arriba, de algún modo se le metió en la cabeza que eso de maltratar a su mujer es un hobby muy divertido" Andy jadeó al escucharse un ruido particularmente fuerte "¡No puedo con esto!"

"Andrea, te tienes que tranquilizar" Logan dijo mientras se acercaba a sentarse al borde de su cama "Si esa mujer no denuncia su trasero a las autoridades no hay mucho que se pueda hacer, además te tienes que enfocar solo en ti y nada mas ¿No quieres recuperarte y ser independiente de nuevo?"

"Si quiero, pero pensar así es como egoísta ¿no?"

"A veces hay que ser egoísta para poder sobrevivir..." él dijo secamente.

"Oye, ya sé lo que es sobrevivir ¿está bien? ya pasé por un infierno... Pero esto me hace sentir demasiado mal, es como si fuera cómplice de esto. Cada vez que pasa mi cabeza se pone a volar e imagino cosas, no puedo evitar preguntarme si esta vez se le va a pasar la mano..."

"Lo sé... es asqueroso" Logan dijo mientras miraba enojadamente al techo.


	3. Capítulo 03

"¡Aaargh! En serio ya no sé que hacer con ese hombre..." Storm dijo frustrada.

"¿Qué hombre? ¿Logan?" Rogue preguntó.

"Si, otra vez faltó a otra sesión de entrenamiento en la Habitación de Peligro ¿Puedes creerlo? Te juro que no sé que se trae, últimamente está actuando de lo mas extraño ¿De por casualidad no te ha dicho nada? Ustedes son muy amigos"

"Eso era antes, recuerda que prácticamente se alejó de todos nosotros desde que pasó lo de la Isla de Alcatraz, se encierra en su cuarto después de hacer sus cosas y ya"

"Solo que ya no se encierra en su cuarto porque ya rara vez se la pasa en la mansión" Storm señaló.

"Si, ya lo había notado, al principio me preocupé porque pensé que se escaparía de nuevo, pero siempre regresa a buscar muda de ropa, lavarla y eso..."

Las mujeres siguieron hablando mientras caminaban hacia lo que solía ser la oficina del Profesor Xavier, pero desde que él le sugirió a Storm que ella podría ocuparse de todo en el caso que llegase a faltar ahora ella era la directora de la escuela. Storm abrió la puerta e inmediatamente dejó de hablar al notar algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Rogue preguntó.

"¿¡Dónde está la silla del Profesor!?"

"¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Esto es fabuloso!" Andy exclamó con la felicidad de un niño con juguete nuevo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Logan en su sala con la silla de ruedas del Profesor Xavier. Luego se detuvo y se serenó volviéndose hacia él "Oye ¿estás seguro que está bien que me la quede?" ella preguntó insegura.

"Mira, nadie la esta usando ¡así que cállate y úsala!" Logan rezongó.

"Está bien, está bien... en serio no hay q ser tan gruñón... lo que pasa es que no se ven cosas como esta en donde yo vengo. Esta no es una silla de ruedas, es como un trono o algo sacado del futuro. Me hace sentir tan inteligente, podría ir ahora mismo a la Naciones Unidas para discutir problemas mundiales... ¡y resolverlos de verdad!"

Logan sabía que no debería ser tan odioso con Andy, pero era imposible ver esa silla y no sentir algo: rabia, impotencia, fracaso. Él había visto como Jean mató al Profesor y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo.

"Oh..." Andy dijo preocupada.

"¿Ahora que pasa?"

"Es que... por favor no lo vayas a tomar a mal, porque realmente te lo agradezco, pero... esta silla es muy moderna y-"

"¿Acaso prefieres una normal?" él preguntó fastidiado.

"No es eso, es que... bueno, este no es precisamente un vecindario muy sano y seguro que digamos, no puedo andar por aquí con esto, al menos no por mi cuenta, porque Dios no quiera que un drogadicto me la quiera robar para, ya sabes, tener drogas..."

De nuevo Logan se sintió estúpido ¿Cómo es que no había pensado en algo tan obvio? Andy tenía toda la razón en esto. Tendría que actuar como una especie de guardaespaldas y acompañarla a todos lados, porque la idea de que ella pase sus días encerrada en esta pocilga era simplemente inaceptable.

"Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con el doctor"

"De acuerdo"

Ambos dejaron el apartamento y se fueron hacia el ascensor, cuando se abrieron las puertas Andy se tapó parte de su cara con su mano izquierda y murmuró fastidiada "Oh, esto es realmente genial"

Logan no comprendió su reacción hasta que vio a la pareja que ocupaba el ascensor. El hombre era de unos 50 años de edad y con calva, era un poco más alto que él, vestía con una bata de baño, una franelilla como las que él usa solo que esta solía ser blanca, ahora era algo gris con manchas, muy posiblemente de comida y unos pantalones deportivos cuya goma sostenía de manera imposible su enorme panza y se notaba a leguas que el cuidado personal no estaba al tope de sus prioridades. Su mujer era mas baja que él con el cabello rubio y rizado hasta los hombros e irradiaba una apariencia patética con una postura encorvada y con ropas anchas que le cubrían todo el cuerpo, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar al frente. Logan no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella, aparentaba ser mucho mas mayor de lo que realmente era, estaba seguro que si se dedicaba a pasar un día en el salón de belleza y de compras esta sería una mujer muy atractiva, pero se veía como si ya hubiera renunciado a vivir. No había lugar a dudas, este era el vecino de arriba y su mujer.

Él entró al ascensor mientras Andy dio un giro de 180 grados para entrar en reversa mientras que el vecino la miraba inquisitivamente al ver su condición "¿Vas o vienes del hospital?"

"Voy..." Andy respondió secamente.

"Te lo digo, las mujeres pueden ser tan torpes, si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que llevo a mi mujer al hospital ya sería millonario ¿No es cierto, pastelito?" él dijo con una sonora y grotesca risa.

"Si, mi amor..." su mujer respondió con una voz bajita.

Logan y Andy estaban horrorizados, simplemente no se podían creer que ese tipo dijera eso con una naturalidad tal que era como si le hubieran preguntado la hora.

"De hecho fue un camión blindado que chocó contra mi taxi, muchísimas gracias" Andy dijo entre dientes.

"Ah bueno, entonces era una mujer quien lo estaba conduciendo, eso lo explicaría todo" el vecino dijo con otra chocante risa y luego notó a Logan, quién lo estaba mirando de manera sucia y decidió que no le caía bien "¿Y éste quién es?"

"Oh, es mi primo Logan... él se vino desde Canadá para cuidarme, porque eso es lo que hace la gente que se quiere, cuidarse unos a los otros" Andy dijo apenas conteniendo el tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Dios mío hombre, yo sabía que Canadá era un país aburrido pero no como para que en serio prefieras cuidar a una inválida" él dijo con otra risa.

La sangre de Logan ya estaba hirviendo, él cerró sus manos en puños pero Andy captó inmediatamente su enojo y lo miró como diciéndole que no hiciera algo que los pudiera meter en problemas y él entendió el mensaje. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron mostrando que ya estaban en la planta baja y todos salieron. Una vez fuera del edificio y lejos de los oídos de la pareja fue cuando finalmente Andy se sintió libre de desahogarse.

"Dios mío ¿¡puedes creer a ese tipo!? Si fuera hombre le patearía el trasero hasta el cansancio. Me pregunto cuando va a ser el día en que tenga su escarmiento porque de verdad se lo anda buscando..."

"_Quién sabe, a lo mejor y soy yo el que se lo dé..._" Logan pensó, como haciéndose una nota mental para recordar después.

Después de la visita del doctor Logan llevó a Andy a un banco en donde ella pudiera retirar parte de sus ahorros y de ahí fueron a una tienda de víveres cerca de su edificio para comprar lo esencial. Él tomó un carrito de compras y lo iba llenando siguiendo sus indicaciones.

"A ver, necesitamos cosas pare desayunar como huevos, leche, jamón, queso. También estaría bueno un poco de detergente para lavar ropa... hablando de eso, ya que estas pasando las noches en mi casa no sería mala idea que dejaras una muda de ropa por si acaso. Oh, también podrías comprarte unas cervezas si quieres"

"No voy a gastar tu dinero en cerveza" Logan dijo secamente.

"Vamos, estoy hablando de unas 5 o 6 botellas, no es como si fuera toda la sección de licores, además luces como el tipo de hombre que le gusta disfrutar de una fría después de un duro día de trabajo. Creo que te lo mereces, después de todo sé que debo dar mucho trabajo"

"Tú no das trabajo"

"Ay, por favor, estás siendo gentil, yo sé que eso de cuidarme no debe ser nada fácil, no tienes ni un momento de descanso, hasta necesito que me peines el cabello"

"Gentil..." Logan murmuró para sí mismo.

"¿Perdón?"

"Nada... es que no estoy acostumbrado a esa palabra... de todos modos, ya de por sí estoy trayendo mi propia comida y esas cosas al apartamento, así no voy a representar un gasto para ti. No sé que tenías planeado cuando te mudaste a esta ciudad, pero ciertamente una boca extra no era parte de tu planes"

"No, pero el accidente y salir herida tampoco formaba parte de mis planes pero ya ves. No seas tonto y agarra unas cervezas ¿está bien?"

Logan suspiró frustrado, estaba siendo claro que no había manera de ganar este argumento con esta chica, así que la complació y agarró unas botellas para ponerlas en el carrito. Una vez realizadas las compras regresaron al apartamento y pasaron el resto del día viendo televisión. Él descubrió que Andy le encantaba ver ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? porque se pasó toda la hora adivinando las repuestas y hasta lo convidaba a jugar también. Cuando el programa terminó fue que se antojó tomar algo frío y se acordó de las cervezas que había guardado en la nevera, así que fue y tomó una y cuando empezó a beber notó por el rabillo del ojo que Andy lo miraba, ella tenía una expresión semejante a la de un perrito pidiendo comida.

"¿Quieres una cerveza?"

"No sé si deba" ella suspiró "Con las medicinas que estoy tomando y eso..."

"Un trago no te va a hacer daño" Logan dijo al ofrecerle la botella.

Ella la agarró con su buen brazo y tomó un sorbo "Aaaaahhh siiiii... casi que puedo escuchar el canto de los ángeles..."

"Creo que te fascina"

"Es que cae bien de ves en cuando ¿Cómo te lo explico? Realmente no tomo, pero me recuerda a mi papá, desde que tengo memoria él siempre me dejaba tomar un sorbo y luego me podía a jugar o algo. A diferencia de otros adultos nunca hizo un misterio de eso ¿me entiendes? de modo que cuando crecí nunca tuve la necesidad de buscar cerveza cuando veías a mis compañeros del liceo inventando las mil y unas para obtener cerveza como si eso fuera el Santo Grial o que sé yo"

"¿Un padre que le da de beber a una hija menor de edad?"

"Como te digo, solamente me dejaba tomar un sorbo y ya, además él mismo no bebía mucho y cuando lo hacía siempre era dentro de casa, lo prefería a estar por ahí en un bar, decía que así era más seguro y es verdad. Toma, termínala antes de que yo lo haga" Andy dijo al devolverle la botella.

Logan siguió tomando y tomó el control remoto para ver si encontraba algo bueno en algún canal y en eso estaba pasando un video musical de la banda alemana Rammstein con la canción Links 2, 3, 4.

"¡Oh por Dios, déjalo ahí, esa canción me encanta!" Andy exclamó con entusiasmo.

"¿Te gusta eso?" Logan preguntó extrañado.

"Si, es demasiado genial, podría sacudir la cabeza si no fuera porque sé que me va a doler el cuello si lo hago ¿por qué lo preguntas, acaso no te gusta?"

"Es que pareces el tipo de chica que le gusta los niños bonitos, ya sabes, como los boy bands"

"¡Asco! ¿Qué te pasa? Ok, me podrá gustar una que otra tonta canción pop, pero tampoco me como la basura del mes"

"Apuesto que ni siquiera entiendes lo que dice las letras ¿verdad?"

"No, pero esos solos de guitarra y sus ritmos son bestiales"

"Bueno, resulta que tengo un amigo alemán y según él las letras son muy estúpidas, digamos que son algo así como los Backstreet Boys versión metal, así que técnicamente si estas comiendo la basura del mes"

Andy arrugó la cara y lo miró como diciéndole _No me simpatizas_ "Ay si, tú, a que detrás de esa fachada de tipo duro te debe gustar no sé... ¿Britney Spears? ¿O a poco no te emociona verla mover el trasero en el video en donde viste ese uniforme de colegiala traviesa?"

"Yo no le entro a la pedofilia" Logan rezongó.

"¿Aló? ¿En qué mundo vives? Ella ya hace rato que es mayor de edad y tiene dos hijos encima..."

"Pregúntame si me importa... ok, de acuerdo ¿qué otra cosa te gusta?"

"Me gusta un poco de todo, está Peter Gabriel, R. E. M, Queen, tienes que amar a Queen ¿eh? Sting, Moby, Madonna, Michael Jackson, Green Day, George Michael, Chemical Brothers, Phill Collins, Whitney Houston, Guns N´ Roses, Linkin Park, Björk... también está Celine Dion, ella canta tan bonito ¡Oh! Alanis Morissette..."

Logan tuvo que reír "Ok, parece que si te gusta un poco de todo"

"Y la lista continúa, me encanta las power balads de los 80´s, ya sabes... Kiss me once, kiss me twice, come on pretty baby, kiss me deadly!" Andy cantó.

"¡Tu ni siquiera habrás nacido cuando eso estaba sonando!"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver? La música no tiene edad, especialmente cuando es así de buena y aprendí del mejor, mi papá solía tener una tremenda colección de música que te haría babear y aún la tendría si no se hubiera perdido por culpa del huracán. Me acuerdo por ejemplo cuando fuimos juntos a comprar el Pulse de Pink Floyd, cuando la portada tenía el bombillito titilando ¡te juro que ese concierto me mata!"

"Um... yo estuve en ese concierto"

A Andy se le iluminó la mirada y jadeó emocionada, era como si de repente se hubiera convertido en un héroe ante sus ojos "¡Mentira! ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?"

"Si, yo estuve ahí" Logan lo recordaba bien, en ese tiempo se hizo con un trabajo de seguridad para ganarse algo de dinero, pero lo que nunca se podrá olvidar era el sospechoso olor a marihuana que tenía encima cuando regresó al sitio donde estaba quedando.

"Me tienes que contar todos los detalles, Dios mío, ojalá hubiera nacido antes y así asistir a todos esos grandes conciertos, ya no hay artistas así en estos días" ella suspiró.

"Si, todo estaba bien hasta que vino ese tipo Kurt Cobain con su lloradera de mierda y echó todo a perder"

"Oye, no lo digas muy duro, ese tipo es Dios para mucha gente, te podrían hasta linchar"

"De nuevo, pregúntame si me importa"

"Yo tampoco entiendo mucho esa adoración, pero hay que reconocer que hizo unas canciones muy buenas"

"_¡Cállate, estúpida!_" vino el grito desde arriba.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Andy gimió.

En la televisión estaba comenzando otro video, era One de Metallica, sabiendo lo mucho que esto le angustiaba a Andy, Logan tomó el control remoto y le subió el volumen para distraerla y aplacar el escándalo de arriba.

"Mira eso ¿Esa banda te gusta?"

"Si, es muy buena, también tienen canciones muy bestiales"

"Es algo viejo ese video ¿no? Creo que ya no lucen así..."

"Si es viejo, ellos se cortaron las melenas, eso a mucho fans les cayó de la patada"

Logan siguió hablándole hasta que la vio absorta en la parte donde tocaban el solo de guitarra, pero sus esfuerzos por distraerla fueron en vano cuando se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte que la mortificó.

"Ay Dios mío ¿pero qué le pasa a ese hombre?"

"Es todo, voy a subir" él dijo fastidiado.

"¡Logan, no!" Andy exclamó asustada mientras lo sujetó con su buen brazo "No creas que no te vi en el ascensor, le querías patear el trasero"

"¿Y eso es malo porque...?"

"No quiero que te metas en problemas, te necesito..."

"Voy a ser gentil" Logan le dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan salió del apartamento y subió un piso por las escaleras. Aún cuando no contara con oídos híper sensibles, ya sabía cual era el apartamento del vecino por el escándalo que había armado. Se puso frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre, después de haber pasado un tiempo considerable sin que alguien respondiera, intentó de nuevo llamar la atención, esta vez golpeando de manera atorrante la puerta. Había funcionado, podía oír pesados pasos aproximándose a la puerta.

"¿¡Qué!?" el vecino gritó fastidiado por la interrupción.

Logan hizo todo lo que pudo para no poner cara de asco, el aliento de este tipo casi lo hacía vomitar "Um... si, buenas señor"

"¡No me interesa comprar nada!"

"¿Qué? ¡No! No se trata de eso, nosotros nos conocimos en el ascensor, soy Logan, el primo de Andy..."

"¿Huh?"

"Ya sabe, Andy, la chica de la silla de ruedas"

"¿Qué diablos quiere? ¡Estaba en medio de algo con mi esposa!"

"Créame que lamento interrumpir lo que sea que estén haciendo, pero verá, su apartamento está justamente ubicado sobre el de mi prima y se escucha todo lo que hacen. Ella le agradecería mucho como gesto de buenos vecinos que se tranquilicen porque esta convaleciente y necesita paz y tranquilidad"

"¡Es mi puto apartamento y yo hago lo que me venga en gana en el, pedazo de imbécil!" el hombre gritó y azotó fuertemente la puerta en su cara.

Logan gruñó furioso, en otras circunstancias ya hubiera sacado las garras para abrir la puerta y darle su particular opinión sobre el asunto, pero recordó que estaba en el edificio de Andy y ya la mayoría de sus habitantes sabían que tenía que ver con ella de algún modo. Revelar sus habilidades mutantes no solo le traería problemas para si mismo sino para ella también, así que se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Definitivamente así no era divertido pretender ser un tipo normal.

Frustrado se dio la media vuelta y regresó al apartamento de Andy y se sentó pesadamente a su lado, no había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando se reanudó el escándalo.

"No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que la conversación con el vecino no funcionó ¿verdad?" Andy dijo.

"No, para nada..." Logan rezongó fastidiado.


	4. Capítulo 04

Logan echó un vistazo a su reloj. Excelente, son las tres de la mañana, a esa hora todo el mundo en la mansión están durmiendo profundamente. Él entró sigilosamente a la oscura cocina y abrió uno de los gabinetes para sacar unos envases plásticos y luego abrió la nevera para ser bañado con su luz y se dispuso a hurgar para ver que había de bueno para llevar. Pero sintió algo e instintivamente dio la media vuelta y sacó las garras, listo para atacar.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" él gruñó furioso.

"Ay ya guarda esas garras, tigre" dijo Rogue al emerger de la oscuridad "Ya decía yo que te traes algo entre manos"

Logan se relajó y retrajo sus garras mientras Rogue prendió la luz de la cocina y se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados y la mirada inquisitiva "¿Entonces me vas a contar lo que te está pasando o qué?"

Él suspiró frustrado, ya lo había descubierto, así que que más daba contárselo, de modo que tomó un taburete y se sentó "Hace unas semanas salí y me encontré con un mutante que quería robar un banco, una cosa llevó a otra y terminé peleándome con él"

"¿Otra vez peleaste, Logan?" Rogue preguntó a modo de desaprobación.

"¿Te importa?" él rezongó, obviamente molesto por ser interrumpido y luego continuó "Ya no sé como pasó todo, pero estaba colgando de un camión blindado tratando de detenerlo y sin querer hice que se llevara por delate un taxi, salí disparado y otro carro me pasó por encima, terminé en la morgue de un hospital y cuando quise escapar fue cuando la encontré"

"¿La encontré? ¿A quién?"

"Andy... ella estaba en el taxi"

"Oh... okey... y esa Andy ¿es bonita?"

"Está bien supongo... ¡pero ese no es el punto!" él exclamó exasperado.

"¿Y el punto sería...?"

"Ella salió muy malherida, con un brazo y una pierna rota, y lo peor es que no tiene a nadie quien la cuide, ella viene del Sur ¿recuerdas ese huracán? ella perdió a toda su familia por culpa de ese huracán..."

"¡Oh, por Dios! Eso es terrible"

"Si, y tampoco tiene mucho dinero, quiero decir, tiene unos ahorros para mantenerse por un tiempo pero ella estaba buscando trabajo... y ni te imaginas la clase de vecindario en donde vive, es una tierra de nadie, con pandilleros, drogadictos, prostitutas, sin ir muy lejos los vecinos que tiene son unas verdaderas joyitas... yo causé esto, ella estaba bien y de repente pasó esto... la he estado cuidando desde entonces..."

"Una pierna rota ¿huh?... con razón la silla del Profesor desapareció, se la diste a ella"

"Esa maldita cosa estaba recogiendo polvo en esa esquina de la oficina ¿así que por qué no?"

"Claro" Rogue dijo con una sonrisa, recordando cuando ellos se conocieron, Logan se las quiso dar de malo con ella para casi inmediatamente tenderle la mano, hubo un momento de silencio entre ellos y ella continuó "Yo te puedo ayudar en lo que necesites... y no se lo voy a decir a nadie si no quieres, será nuestro secreto"

"¿Harías eso?"

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que has hecho por mí ¿no te parece? Mañana prepararemos algo rico para comer y guardaré una buena ración para que se lo puedas llevar"

"Gracias"

"Ya está decidido entonces... no sé tú pero yo me voy a dormir, que tengas buenas noches Logan"

"Igualmente, Rogue"

Al día siguiente, Logan llevó a Andy de paseo a un enorme jardín botánico. Como era día de semana el lugar estaba casi vacío, pues a esas horas la gente estaba estudiando o trabajando. Como lo había supuesto, Andy estaba maravillada por el lugar y se movía libremente en la silla de ruedas para apreciar mas de cerca las flores y olfatearlas. Eventualmente él quiso hacer lo mismo y se inclinó a olfatear una flor, pero el polen se le metió en la nariz e inmediatamente se puso a toser y a estornudar.

"¡Con un demonio!" él gruñó mientras se limpiaba la nariz con la mano, la tenía roja como un tomate.

Andy rió suavemente "Creo que olfateaste muy fuerte ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, ya se me va a pasar"

"Te ves como aburrido, se nota que no frecuentas este tipo de lugares"

"No realmente"

"Bueno, es lindo de tu parte que me hayas traído y todo, pero pienso que deberías apreciarlo... a veces siento pena por la gente"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Ya sabes... es que pienso como la gente se la pasa apurada, tan ocupada con el trabajo y se preocupan tanto por tonterías que no valen la pena, no se toman el tiempo para detenerse y apreciar las pequeñas cosas, lo que realmente importa ¿me entiendes?"

"Así son las cosas" Logan dijo secamente, y unos minutos después sacó un cigarro de su chaqueta para fumar.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Andy cuestionó seria.

"Voy a fumarme un cigarro" él dijo simplemente.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Estás rodeado de toda esta naturaleza y lo único que se te ocurre es fumar? Eso sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy tratando de recuperar mi salud ¿Qué no sabes que esa porquería da cáncer?"

Logan no pudo aguantar una suave e incrédula risa "Aunque no lo creas, mi salud es el menor de mis problemas"

"¿Te parece que eso es gracioso?" Andy preguntó, luciendo ofendida.

Logan miró su cara seria y sintió algo como asombro. Desde que podía recordar él ha vivido con el peligro y la muerte como compañeros constantes y ahora tenía a Andy advirtiéndole sobre lo dañino del tabaco. Tenía que admitir que rara vez se preocupaba por su salud debido a sus poderes para sanar. No era que se creía inmortal, sino que simplemente no le importaba. Ya le había pasado tantas cosas en esta vida que siempre se lanzaba hacia las situaciones peligrosas sin pensarlo dos veces porque sentía que no tenía más nada que perder.

"No, no lo es" él dijo como modo de disculpa y luego guardó el cigarro de vuelta en su chaqueta "¿Contenta ahora?"

"No, igual te lo vas a fumar cuando no esté contigo" Andy dijo molesta y bajó la mirada sin decir nada por un momento, reusando a mirar a Logan, luego suspiró pesadamente y volvió a mirarlo "Mira, yo sé que no es mi problema ¿está bien? Es que me has cuidado y siento que de algún modo debo cuidarte también, aparte que así fue como se murió mi abuelo, él fumaba mucho y cuando se enfermó fue terrible y no quisiera que te pase eso... lo más triste es que no pude disfrutarlo como debería porque falleció cuando yo era aún muy niña, pero recuerdo las idas al hospital y todo eso..."

"Siento mucho oír eso... con que cuidarme ¿huh?"

"Todo el mundo necesita que alguien lo cuide, es tan simple como eso" Andy dijo suavemente "¿Acaso no tienes a nadie quien te cuide?"

"Si, si tengo gente..."

"Eso es bueno, hay que dar gracias todos los días por ese tipo de cosas" ella suspiró "Ciertamente doy gracias porque hayas aparecido en mi momento de necesidad"

_"Ay Dios mío ¿Por qué tiene que hacer eso? Si tuviera idea de como fue todo en realidad..._" Logan pesó algo irritado.

Los dos siguieron recorriendo el jardín, mientras Andy seguía admirando todo lo que había a su alrededor él se puso a pensar un poco en lo que había dicho. No solo vivía apurado y preocupado por cosas, sino que frecuentemente vivía al límite. Pero desde que se dedicó a cuidar a Andy notó que si el tiempo se hubiera como detenido para el ritmo de vida en el cuál se había acostumbrado, ahora todo era mucho mas simple y relajado, claro, siempre y cuando no sucediera algo y él junto con el resto de los X-Men tendría que correr a resolver el problema. Entonces él contempló realmente el entorno y la belleza del mismo y pensó que tal vez no era mala idea detenerse de vez en cuando y apreciar las pequeñas cosas.

De regreso al apartamento Logan se echó a descansar sobre el feo sofá por unos minutos y Andy jadeó, como recordando algo y se fue rodando a su cuarto y regresó casi inmediatamente con un sobre en sus manos.

"¡Se me olvidó por completo!" ella dijo apenada "Este es el dinero de la renta ¿Podrías ir a pagar por mí?"

Logan la miró con fastidio.

"Lo sé, pudimos haber hecho eso cuando salimos mas temprano, pero se me olvidó"

"¿Dónde es eso?"

"En la planta baja, es el primer apartamento a tu derecha saliendo del ascensor. Ahí vive el casero..."

"De acuerdo" Logan dijo al tomar el sobre y se levantó del sofá para salir.

"Eres tan lindo" Andy dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Yo no soy lindo!" él rezongó.

Logan fue a donde Andy le indicó y fue atendido por un hombre italiano un tanto ordinario, una vez pagado la renta se disponía a regresar cuando su celular sonó. El nombre de Storm apareció en la pantalla y atendió, después de unos minutos de conversación supo que algo había pasado en alguna parte y que tenía que irse, no tenía tiempo ni para despedirse de Andy.

Andy miró su reloj y suspiró frustrada, eran más de las once de la noche y todavía no tenía noticias de Logan. Cuando él no regresó después de una razonable cantidad de tiempo ella le llamó por el celular pero tuvo la contestadora como repuesta y eso no cambió las otras veces que siguió llamando. Él le había advertido en un principio que algo como esto podría pasar, que no siempre podría estar con ella porque tenía que hacer trabajos freelance y si lo llamaban él tenía que acudir inmediatamente, sin hacer preguntas ni tener derecho a pataleo, él tenía que ir y ya y no se sabía cuándo podría regresar.

En el tiempo en que Logan se ha ido ella no ha hecho mucho aparte de dar vueltas en círculos por todo el apartamento. Prendió la televisión y vio una película, cuando ésta terminó se puso a ordenar lo mas que pudo su casa dada su condición, luego lo llamó de nuevo con el mismo resultado, fue a prender el equipo de sonido para poner la radio, pero no había nada lo suficientemente bueno para distraerla. Con el transcurrir de las horas la calma y la soledad poco a poco estaba haciendo mella en ella, esto estaba demasiado tranquilo, salvo por unos tiros y el sonido de las sirenas de la policía que se podía oír en la distancia. Por una fracción de segundo se vio deseando que su vecino de arriba hiciera escándalo y se dio cuenta de lo loco que era pensar así.

"¡Ya basta!" ella gruñó enojadamente para si misma "Viniste a vivir sola en la gran ciudad ¿no? ¡Ahora te lo aguantas!"

Y de la nada un pensamiento se le pasó por la mente, algo que no se le había ocurrido antes, algo ridículamente obvio. En el tiempo en que han compartido juntos ella no sabía absolutamente nada del hombre a quien había invitado a su casa y a su vida ¡Ni siquiera se sabía su apellido! No era como si él fuera naturalmente reservado. Era más como si hubiera construido cuidadosamente una enorme pared a su alrededor para protección ¿Pero de qué necesitaba protegerse un hombre como Logan? Él parecía tan rudo e indiferente y sin embargo estaba las contradicciones. Él apareció de la nada y se encargó de ella cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Su imaginación se puso a volar, quería descubrir el misterio que había detrás de Logan.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el repicar del timbre de la puerta, cuando fue a abrir era Logan, luciendo un juego diferente de ropa a la que se había ido horas atrás.

"Hola ¿en dónde estabas?" ella preguntó con un calmo tono de voz.

"Tenía asuntos que atender"

"Ciertamente tienes un trabajo algo extraño"

"Tengo una vida extraña" Logan admitió malhumorado mientras entraba al apartamento.

Su comentario no hizo más que incrementar la curiosidad de Andy, pero ella no dijo nada.

"Es algo tarde, ya querrás dormir" Logan dijo, una vez en su cuarto él levantó a Andy de la silla con un gruñido y la acomodó en su cama. Él siempre pretendía hacer esfuerzo cada vez que la cargaba suponiendo que así no levantaría sospechas, pensó que con el peso adicional de los yesos otro hombre la encontraría pesada, pero para él ella era más ligera que una pluma "¿No quieres que haga algo antes de que me vaya a dormir? ¿Como traerte un vaso de agua o un bocadillo?"

"No, estoy bien, gracias. Que tengas buenas noches Logan"

"Buenas noches a ti también Andy"

Con eso Logan se dio la media vuelta y se fue a acostarse en el sofá, mientras tanto Andy suspiró tristemente. Si tan solo él confiara en ella como ella ha confiado en él, era como si deliberadamente se estuviera distanciando de ella al no revelar nada de su persona o lo que se dedica, así cuando se recupere por completo no le sería tan complicado todo a la hora de irse de su vida. Entonces ella volvió la mirada hacia su ventada para contemplar las pocas estrellas que se asomaban entre los edificios por un largo rato.

"Ojalá y tengas razón... que hay algo muy bueno esperando por mí allá afuera" ella suspiró melancólicamente.

Logan la escuchó y frunció el ceño algo extrañado, esta chica es algo rara.

"De acuerdo jovencita, quédese quieta mientras hago esto" dijo el doctor al empezar a remover el yeso del brazo de Andy bajo la mirada atenta de Logan, quién observaba a cierta distancia en el consultorio. Una vez terminado esa parte del trabajo se notaba claramente la diferencia de tono de piel en su brazo, la parte que estaba enyesada esta bien pálida "Dios mío, hay que hacer algo con ese brazo, como un paseo en la playa o algo para que se ponga uniforme ¿eh?" bromeó el doctor y Andy rió suavemente "De acuerdo, las radiografías muestran que todo está bien, pero voy a hacer algo de presión y mover un poco su brazo, avísame si le duele"

"Está bien" dijo Andy.

El médico presionó su brazo de arriba hacia abajo de a poco, luego lo movió en varias posiciones y movió su mano de adelante para atrás para probar la muñeca "Bueno, tal parece que ya tiene su brazo de vuelta, está como nuevo"

"¿De verdad?" Andy preguntó iluminándose la mirada.

"Si, ya podrá hacer sus actividades normales, y si hace la fisioterapia como Dios manda pronto volverá a caminar, tal vez en menos tiempo del que se imagina"

"Oh por Dios, eso es tan genial, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco"

"Bueno, bueno, si me disculpan voy un momentico al baño y regreso a responder cualquier duda que tengan ¿de acuerdo?"

El doctor se retiró y Andy miró a Logan con una enorme sonrisa en la cara "¡Al fin! Ya podré hacer cosas como escribir, cortar mi propia comida y comer, peinarme el cabello..."

"Oye, no te vuelvas loca, tienes que tomártelo con calma"

"Ay Logan, no se me va a volver a romper el brazo por peinarme el cabello"

"Solo digo que te lo tomes con calma"

"Está bien, está bien. Oye, mira esto" Andy dijo al hacer unos movimientos de brazos que para Logan resultaron incomprensibles.

"No sé que rayos estás haciendo"

"Madonna, del video Vogue ¿no conoces ese video? En serio ¿en qué mundo vives?... Bueno, no importa ¿qué haces ahí lejos? acércate"

Logan dio unos pasos hacia ella "¿Qué quieres?"

"Vamos, acércate más y agáchate"

Él revoloteó los ojos pero hizo caso de todos modos, para su sorpresa Andy lo abrazó con un entusiasmo tal que casi le saca el aire "¡Estoy tan feliz que no sé que hacer conmigo misma!" ella exclamó mientras lo seguía abrazando como si fuera un familiar a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo "Ay, no seas odioso ¡Abrázame tú también!"

Logan volvió a revolotear los ojos, pero igual la abrazó.

"Así está mejor. Yo sé que te encanta actuar como un tipo duro y todo eso, pero creo que necesitas un buen abrazo de vez en cuando ¿verdad que sí?"

Él no le respondió, pero estaba muy contento por ella, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente Logan estaba preparando el desayuno como siempre, aunque su estado de ánimo estaba de lo peor, y su apariencia no se quedaba atrás con unas enormes ojeras y el cabello despeinado. Todo mientras Andy lo observaba calladamente desde la mesa de la cocina.

"Aquí tienes" él dijo al servirle un par de sándwiches de jamón y queso junto a un jugo de naranja.

"Gracias... como que no pasaste una buena noche"

"No" Logan dijo secamente mientras tomaba una taza de café.

"¿No te hiciste nada para desayunar? Deberías comer algo"

"No tengo hambre..." él dijo de mala gana.

"Ok" Andy dijo y luego le dio un mordisco a un sándwich, después de tragar aclaró su garganta y preguntó suavemente "Solo por curiosidad... ¿Quién es Jean?"

La pregunta tomó a Logan tan de sorpresa que escupió el café que estaba tomando, literalmente bañando a Andy con un rocío marrón.

"¡Oye! ¡Te pregunté por las noticias, no por el clima!" ella exclamó disgustada.

Logan tosió y limpió furioso su boca con el brazo "Escúchame bien porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez: nunca más vuelvas a hacer esa pregunta ¡Esto no es de ningún modo asunto tuyo, así que no metas tus entrometidas narices!"

"¿¡Disculpa!?" Andy dijo perpleja "Logan, honestamente ¿crees que no te he escuchado hablar disparates cuando tienes esos sueños raros? En caso de que no lo hayas notado este es un apartamento muy pequeño. Algo tuvo que haber pasado porque la gente no tiene pesadillas así de gratis"

"¿En serio? Si no me lo dices no me entero" él dijo con puro sarcasmo.

"Si quieres hablar sobre eso tal vez pueda ayudarte" Andy dijo suavemente, sus ojos cálidos con preocupación.

Logan forzó una risa "Tú ni siquiera puedes ayudarte a ti misma" él casi parpadeó ante la deliberada crueldad de sus palabras.

Andy ignoró el golpe verbal. Estaba asustado y ser malo era una repuesta natural "Es que pensé que-"

"¿Pensaste qué? ¿Que solo porque duermo en tu casa una que otra noche eso te da el derecho de abrir mi clóset y hurgar a ver que clase de esqueletos escondo? ¡Piénsalo de nuevo!"

Andy quería discutir con él, ella quería el derecho de preguntarle que atormentaba sus sueños, quería saber todo sobre él, quería que le naciera compartir la información con ella voluntariamente. Pero sabía muy bien que no lo haría ahora si no lo hizo en todo este tiempo. Mientras tanto Logan la miraba con rabia, por inadvertidamente haber puesto el dedo en la yaga.

"Me voy de aquí" él dijo entre dientes, luego se dió la vuelta y salió del apartamento, azotando la puerta fuertemente.

Andy estaba con los ojos muy abiertos en completa perplejidad y rodó hacia la puerta para asomarse hacia el pasillo.

"Pero te vienes pronto... ¿verdad?" preguntó insegura.


	5. Capítulo 05

Rogue andaba caminando alegremente por los pasillos de la mansión y cuando vió a Bobby parado junto a una ventana se le acercó con un beso y un abrazo.

"Hola mi amor ¿Cómo está todo?"

"Bien... oye ¿tienes idea que le pasa a Logan?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Es que lo he notado algo distraído y ahora... bueno, no es que sea malo en sí, pero..." Bobby pausó y miró por la ventada, en la distancia se podía ver a Logan recostado sobre un árbol en los amplios jardines bajo la noche estrellada "¿Desde cuándo le ha dado por contemplar las estrellas?"

Unos minutos mas tarde Rogue salió al jardín abrazándose a sí misma con un abrigo puesto, pues ya no estaba dentro del calor de la mansión, se acercó a donde estaba Logan y se sentó a su lado. Siendo la única que sabía de la existencia de Andy, había sospechado que algo había pasado entre ellos, ya que Logan no salió mas de la mansión y regresó a su vieja maña de encerrase en su habitación para que nadie lo moleste.

"Hey"

"Hey" Logan dijo sin mirarla, mientras fumaba un cigarro.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Rogue preguntó suavemente "La extrañas ¿verdad?"

Él no dijo nada, pero su cara era todo un poema, todo lo que hizo fue exhalar una larga línea de humo.

"¿Qué es lo que hace que quieras estar cerca de ella? Digo, aparte de sentirte culpable por haber causado el accidente..."

Logan suspiró pesadamente "Todo es tan ridículamente simple... no soy un mutante, ni siquiera soy el líder de los X-Men con todo el peso y la responsabilidad que eso lleva. Ella no espera nada de mí, excepto tal vez tener a alguien con quien hablar y hacerle compañía. Soy el tipo que duerme en ese feo sofá para que no esté sola en ese apartamento, soy el que la ayuda con el mercado y otras cosas, el que la lleva y la trae de la fisioterapia... soy solo Logan de Canadá y es perfecto..."

"Espérate un momentico... ¿Me estás queriendo decir que en todo este tiempo ella no sabe nada de nada de ti y de tu vida?"

"Así mismo es"

"Logan... lo siento, pero eso no es posible, no puedes pretender estar en su mundo y aislarla del tuyo a la vez, le tienes que dar algo"

"¿Y decirle qué? ¿Que soy un mutante? Vamos Rogue, tu sabes perfectamente bien lo que va a pasar"

"Pero va a llegar un momento en que va a querer respuestas ¿No te ha preguntado nada personal aún?"

"Si, ya lo ha hecho..." él dijo fastidiado.

"Bueno Logan ¿qué esperabas? Es una mujer, la curiosidad forma parte de nuestra naturaleza"

"De todos modos no le pienso decir nada"

"Se va a enterar de una u otra forma, si no por ti lo hará por otro medio y será peor"

"¿Cómo? ¿Acaso vas a ir a decírselo?"

"!Claro que no, no seas ridículo!... Por cierto.... ¿Cómo estás con tus pesadillas? ¿Ya se te quitaron?"

"¡Eso no es problema tuyo!" él gruñó defensivamente.

"¡Okey, está bien, cálmate!" Rogue dijo con las manos levantadas. Su reacción era todo lo que necesitaba saber, ella sabía de primera mano lo mal que sus pesadillas lo afectaban y quizá era por eso que se distanció de Andy "Si lo que te preocupa es que ella te rechace por ser mutante, entonces tal vez no valga la pena"

Logan se la quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo digo en serio, si va a hacer un escándalo porque eres un mutante y de repente eso le hace olvidar todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por ella entonces que se vaya a freír monos. No merece ni tu tiempo ni tu energía y mucho menos tu amistad. Yo digo que deberías regresar y averiguar en donde estás parado. Eres Wolverine después de todo ¿no? has enfrentado cosas mucho peores que esto, así que levanta tu trasero y regresa para allá"

Al día siguiente Logan regresó al edificio de Andy, a medida que iba caminando el pasillo hacia su apartamento sentía como si alguien le estuviera apretando la boca del estómago. Habían pasado dos días desde que se fue furioso de ahí. Dos días. Dios, que cosa más estúpida y cobarde ha hecho ¿En qué diablos estaba pensado? Solo se podía imaginar lo mal que se la pasó sola y encerrada en ese apartamento sin poder salir ni hacer nada. Ya lo veía venir, en el momento que ella lo vea le va a decir hasta del mal que se iba a morir. Él se quedó parado ante la puerta por un largo momento, pensando que le podría decir para salir lo más ileso posible de este desastre.

Con un pesado suspiro tocó el timbre y se preparó para lo peor, ya podía escuchar el suave sonido del motor de la silla de ruedas a medida que se iba acercando hacia la puerta.

"¿Qién es?"

"Soy yo Andrea, Logan"

La puerta se abrió y ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos curiosos.

"Hey" ella dijo suavemente.

"Hey... Um ¿estás bien?"

"Si... no mas que no he podido ir a la fisioterapia, pero del resto todo bien" Andy dijo sin mostrar alguna señal de recriminación.

"Si, lo sé, siento mucho eso..." Logan dijo avergonzado "Mira, lo del otro día... lo que pasa es que-"

"No estás listo todavía" ella le interrumpió tranquilamente. Su comentario fue tan simple y tan impecable que instantáneamente destrozó cualquier excusa que a Logan se le hubiera ocurrido, dejándolo desarmado.

"No se trata de eso, es que-"

"Logan, en serio, no hagas esto... Esta cara de bebé que tengo me hace ver mucho más joven e inocente de lo que en realidad soy, que sea tranquila y optimista la mayoría del tiempo y me la pase hablando de cosas triviales y alegres y que me la pase haciendo payasadas... no me sorprendería que todas esas cosas hagan que se te olvide a veces y francamente no te culpo porque no me gusta recordar esa parte de mi vida, pero es innegable el hecho de que he sobrevivido lo que la mayoría de los expertos coinciden fue el peor desastre natural en la historia reciente de los Estados Unidos. Lo que quiero decir es que te podrás engañar a ti mismo y hasta podrás engañar a mucha gente con alguna pobre excusa, pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo... no me subestimes porque ya yo sé como es todo ¿está bien?"

Ahora si es verdad que Logan estaba sin palabras, lo peor de caso es que Andy lo dijo todo sin ningún tono de reclamo, grito o rabia, sino con una naturalidad y calma de la cuál no estaba preparado. Parte de él hubiera preferido que gritara como una loca, porque la serenidad con la que habló esas palabras era hasta perturbadora. Mientras tanto Andy movió la silla en reversa para permitirle el paso y él entró inseguro, se sentía como si había perdido el derecho de estar ahí y sin embargo ella lo estaba invitando, ni siquiera podía verla directamente a los ojos. Ella notó su angustia y se le acercó, tomando una de sus manos en la suya.

"Logan, ya deja de mortificarte, has regresado y eso es lo que importa. No hay rencor"

Logan no dijo nada ¿Cómo podría? Se sentía estúpido y pequeño y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, restregando sus sienes en un intento por ordenar sus ideas y recuperar algo de control. Por un momento pensó que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.

"No te ves muy bien, deberías tomarte una taza de té o una aspirina"

"Ya se me va a pasar" él murmuró torpemente.

Entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo para sentirse útil, sin decir nada fue y tomó la escoba para ponerse a barrer, pero así y todo se seguía sintiendo terrible, no podía superar el hecho de que Andy le haya perdonado tan fácilmente. Hasta diría que estaba sufriendo una forma sutil de tortura mental, ella podrá aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero el sentimiento de culpa se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

"Uh, Logan, cuando termines con eso ¿será que podemos salir de paseo?" Andy preguntó.

"Seguro ¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Me gustaría ir al museo, de hecho me gustaría aprovechar el día para ir a tantos como sea posible, hay muchos que son tan conocidos..."

Logan gruñó por dentro, estar contemplando garabatos y cosas sin sentido considerados como arte no era precisamente su idea de pasar el día.

"¡Oh! Y en la noche podríamos ir al teatro, hay una obra que están promocionando en la televisión que me llamó mucho la atención, tiene un estilo muy de ópera" Andy dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

"_Okey, esto es tortura definitivamente_" Logan pensó aprensivo.

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron sin muchas eventualidades. Salvo por el ocasional escándalo que armaba el vecino de arriba, las cosas estaban tranquilas en el apartamento y todo estaba bien entre ellos, era como si todo el incidente nunca hubiera ocurrido, pues Andy seguía jovial y conversadora como siempre. Logan la llevaba regularmente a sus sesiones de fisioterapia y tenía que reconocer lo determinada que estaba por volver a caminar, hasta tenía que recordarle que tenía que tomárselo con calma porque se estaba esforzando mucho.

Un día Logan se había ido de nuevo a hacer otro de sus misteriosos trabajos, dejando a Andy sola una vez mas. Ella estaba viendo una novela en la televisión y suspiró aburridamente. En la pantalla se veía un apuesto y alto hombre de cabello castaño y una llorosa mujer rubia teniendo una conversación, cuando éste quiso besarla, ella lo rechazó muy a su pesar.

"_No... no puedes hacer eso_" __

"_¿Por qué? Yo te amo y sé que tu me amas_"_  
_  
"_Es que... me he enterado que tú y yo... ¡somos hermanos!_"

"¡Ay, por favor!" Andy exclama exasperada "¡Hay algo que se llama prueba de ADN, idiotas!"

Mientras tanto, en una zona de galpones, Logan y el resto de los X-Men estaban enfrascados en una batalla contra una pandilla de mutantes. Ignorando el caos en el cuál él estaba atravesando, Andy apagó la televisión y luego de haber registrando unas cosas en su cuarto se consiguió con un juego de cartas que tenía olvidado y se puso a jugar solitario en la mesa de la cocina. Como una media hora después se aburrió de jugar y amontonó las cartas para lanzarlas una a una a su pote de basura, no tenía muy buena puntería, porque la mayoría de las cartas terminaban regadas en el suelo. Todo mientras la batalla continuaba; un hombre con un bate se acercó detrás de Kitty sin que se diera cuenta y le propinó un buen golpe en un muslo. Logan volteó a donde ella estaba al escuchar su grito de dolor y al darse cuenta que lo que pasó se lanzó con un grito y una cara de loco hacia ese hombre con sus brazos alzados y sus garras extendidas.

Una vez que se le agotó las cartas, Andy abrió el microondas y colocó un paquete de palomitas de maíz instantáneas y se quedó viendo con hastío como éste se inflaba haciendo pop dentro del aparato, terminado el tiempo lo sacó y comió un poco. Miró a su alrededor pensando que más podía hacer y vio su teléfono. En los galpones la pelea había terminado y todos los hombres de la pandilla estaban yaciendo heridos en el suelo gimiendo de dolor, mientras los X-Men estaban recuperando un poco de aire. De repente se escuchó el repicar de un celular.

"¿De dónde viene eso?" preguntó Nightcrawler.

"Yo no soy, con el apuro dejé olvidado mi celular" dijo Bobby.

"¡Oh!... es el mío" dijo Logan. Él se separó del grupo y al ver su celular vio que el nombre de Andy aparecía en la pantalla "¿Aló?"

"¡¡¡Me aburroooooooooooo!!!" Andy gimió lastimosamente mientras comía sus palomitas "Sé que me dijiste que llamara si era importante, pero estoy tan aburrida que no sé que hacer conmigo misma ¿En dónde andas?"

"En el trabajo..."

"Oh... al menos espero que te esté yendo mejor que a mí"

Logan echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho en su arrebato de furia "No... esta muy aburrido por aquí también..." dijo torpemente.

"Que mal... ¿Sabes si vendrás mas tarde?"

"Ya casi me desocupo"

"Te espero entonces, siento haberte molestado si estabas muy ocupado" Andy dijo apenada.

"No hay cuidado, nos vemos mas tarde" y con eso Logan colgó.

Andy suspiró pesadamente y colgó el teléfono para luego mirar sus piernas "¿Saben algo? Ya he tenido suficiente, estoy aburrida de estar inútil y encerrada todo el tiempo y siempre depender de Logan para salir y hacer las cosas. Yo soy una persona genial, soy tan genial que hasta sobreviví un huracán y un accidente automovilístico ¿Cuánta gente puede decir eso, huh? Así que van a cooperar porque quiero caminar, me voy a parar y lo voy a lograr, porque Dios proveerá"

Con una nueva determinación Andy tomó una pierna y sacó un pie del pedal e hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y se empujó con esfuerzo de la silla de ruedas con los ojos muy apretados. Después de lo que parecía unos largos minutos abrió los ojos y se vio parada, ella jadeó sorprendida de haberlo logrado, estaba en una posición torpe y con los brazos levantados para no perder el equilibrio, pero estaba levantada. Luego tomó una bocanada de aire y ordenó su pierna derecha a dar un paso y se emocionó más al ver que ésta se estaba moviendo.

"Oh por Dios, oh Dios mío... ¡estoy caminando!" Andy dijo con una gran sonrisa "¡Estoy caminando, estoy...!"

Pero su pierna le falló, haciéndola caer aparatosamente al suelo "¡Ouch!" ella gimió y se volvió para estar acostada boca arriba "No importa... no estoy molesta, son cosas que pasan, solo necesito unos minutos para que se me pase el dolor... Se siente como si estuviera aprendiendo a andar en bicicleta de nuevo, pero está bien, seguiré intentándolo hasta que me salga"

Pasados unos minutos. Andy se volvió de nuevo boca abajo y se arrastró hacia la silla de ruedas y con otro esfuerzo la escaló para sentarse "Si Logan me ve haciendo esto seguro me mata" ella jadeó.

En la noche el timbre repicó y Andy rodó en la silla para abrir la puerta y recibir a Logan. Él la saludó y pasó directamente a echarse sobre el sofá de la sala "No te imaginas lo cansado que estoy" él dijo mientras miraba el techo "Solo dame un momento ¿está bien? Ya te haré algo para cenar"

"Logan, necesito que veas algo"

"Más tarde ¿si?"

"Es que de verdad necesito que veas algo"

"Por el amor de Dios, mujer ¿Qué tan importante puede ser para que me esté fastidian...? ¡Oh, por Dios!" Logan dijo al ver a Andy parada de la silla y él se levantó del sofá de un brinco "¿Cómo?" es lo que alcanzó a decir.

"Estuve practicando" ella dijo simplemente, luego empezó a caminar lenta y torpemente. Para Logan ella se veía como los ciervos recién nacidos cuando intentan pararse y caminar por primera vez y jadeó y estuvo a punto de correr hacia ella cuando pensó que se iba a caer, pero Andy lo paró en seco "No te muevas de ahí, déjame hacerlo, yo puedo..." Ella siguió caminando, acercándose cada vez más hacia donde estaba parado y levantó sus manos para apoyarse sobre sus fuertes brazos.

"Esto... esto es increíble. Andy, lo lograste ¡estás caminado!" Logan exclamó emocionado.

"¡Si! Estoy tan contenta, lo hice ¡después de todo este tiempo lo hice!" Andy dijo casi brincando, y luego se acordó de algo, lo que hizo que cambiara su cara "¡Oh...!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?"

_"Si, que pronto vas a agarrar tu camino y yo me quedaré sola de nuevo..._" Andy pensó tristemente y se repuso casi inmediatamente "No, nada, es que me acordé que se nos está acabando el papel tualé..."

"Oh, ok, eso se soluciona mañana, ahora es muy tarde"

"Por supuesto, y estás muy cansado, de ningún modo dejaré que salgas a comprar nada ahora... déjame hacerte la cena"

"¿Qué? No, apenas estás caminando..."

"Por favor, sé que no hay mucho con que hacer, pero yo insisto" ella dijo suavemente.

"Está bien, de acuerdo"

Andy rogó calladamente que no haya perdido el toque, tenía tiempo que no preparaba hot cakes, mucho antes del accidente, de modo que se esmeró para que le salieran perfectos. Pensó que si Logan decide irse de su vida, al menos le daría algo agradable para recordarla. Mientras tanto él esperaba pacientemente sentado en la mesa y observaba sus movimientos, listo para moverse en caso de que pierda el balance, pero vio que se desenvolvía bastante bien y aunque no dijera nada, eso lo llenaba de orgullo. Unos minutos mas tarde Andy le presentó un plato de dorados y esponjosos hot cakes, se veían tan hermosos que casi daba dolor picarlos y comerlos, pues parecían sacados directamente de un comercial.

"Whoa, huelen espectacular"

"Si, espero que sepan tan bien como huelen, que tengas buen provecho"

"Igual" Logan picó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca, al sentir el sabor y la textura sus ojos se abrieron de emoción "Dios mío, mujer ¡esto está buenísimo!"

"¿De verdad? Tenía mucho tiempo que no los hacía" ella confesó tímidamente.

"Menos mal... sé de más uno que daría un brazo por un plato así, esto sabe a gloria"

Andy rió suavemente "Si quieres mas te puedo hacer"

"Primero déjame ver si quedo bien con este plato y te aviso"

Después de haber cenado y lavado los platos, cada quién se fue a dormir, pero unas horas mas tarde la mente de Logan se vio nuevamente atormentada por sus pesadillas. Empezaron como siempre, con un collage de imágenes de cuando se sometió a la operación en la cuál se le dio su Adamantium, pero éstas cambiaron a la enfermería de la mansión con Jean después de haberla encontrado en el Lago Alkali, él vio como las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a moverse y romperse por su fuerza telequinetica y sujetó su cara para llamarle la atención.

"_Jean, mírame, enfócate ¡mírame!_"__

"_Mátame..._" __

"_¿¡Qué!?_" __

"_Mátame antes de que mate a alguien mas_" ella dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_"No digas eso, todo va a estar bien, el Profesor lo va a arreglar" __  
_  
"¡_Yo no quiero que se arregle!_" Jean siseó, ahora como el Fénix.

De repente se vio lanzado contra la pared para caer inconsciente al suelo. La imagen cambió de nuevo, en el momento en que la enfrentó en el infierno en que convirtió la Isla de Alcatraz.

"_¿Morirías por ellos?_"__

"_No, no por ellos, por ti... solo por ti... te amo_" él dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, e inmediatamente sacó las garras para darle muerte.

Logan despertó y gritó en sudor frío, brincando y acuchillando algo duro. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron vio sus garras enterradas en el espaldar del sofá, estaba jadeando por aire y sintió que no estaba solo, al volver su mirada encontró que unos ojos color miel lo miraba en shock, Andy estaba parada a solo unos pasos de distancia.

"Oh por Dios ¡eres un mutante!" ella exclamó en completo asombro.


	6. Capítulo 06

"Oh por Dios ¡eres un mutante!" Andy exclamó en completo asombro.

Logan descubrió con gran pesar como su realidad lo alcanzó una vez más. Ahí estaba, con sus garras aún enterradas en el espaldar del sofá, una indiscutible evidencia de su verdadera naturaleza mutante. No había manera de escapar de esto, seguramente Andy escuchó sus desvaríos cuando tuvo su pesadilla y fue a donde estaba para llevarse la sorpresa de su vida. Ahora estaba ahí mirándolo sin decir nada, él sabía que una vez que supere su asombro iba a armar una tremenda escena, así que retrajo sus garras y se paró frustrado del sofá, tomando su chaqueta para ponérsela.

"No te molestes, ya yo sé donde es la salida" él dijo con amargura y dio la media vuelta para irse del apartamento, dejándola completamente sola.

Una vez fuera del edificio todo lo que podía hacer era maldecir. Tenía que mantener un grado de dignidad y por eso se fue para evitar ser sacado a patadas ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos no se fue cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Pero no, tenía que ir en contra de todo sentido común y de sus instintos como el propio idiota ¿y todo para qué? Por mucho que quería engañarse a sí mismo y negárselo, entendió con rabia que ya le había tomado cariño a esa niña tonta. Había algo en estar en su mundo que era tan... normal. La manera en que lo saludaba cada vez que llegaba a su casa como si fuera la persona más importante en su vida. Como ella lo convidaba a esas pequeñas cosas como ver la televisión juntos. Era la primera persona humana en mucho tiempo que lo trataba con cariño y respeto, en vez de miedo y odio. Pero todo eso era un sueño y el sueño terminó.

Pero justo cuando estaba por doblar la esquina para desaparecer y no regresar nunca más, escuchó un grito.

"LOGAN ¡¡¡LOGAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"

Logan volteó, para su total estupefacción vio a Andy en piyamas corriendo torpemente por la acera persiguiéndolo. Estaba horrorizado porque sabía que apenas podía caminar y ahora se estaba haciendo eso a sí misma y jadeó cuando se cayó aparatosamente. Sin pensarlo corrió a donde estaba y la ayudó a levantarse.

"¡Ouch! Eso me dolió..." ella gimió.

"¿Pero en que diablos estás pensando? ¿¡Acaso te has vuelto loca!?" Logan recriminó.

"¡No! ¿En qué diablos tú estás pensado? ¿¡Qué carajo fue lo que pasó allá arriba!?" Andy reclamó.

"Tu misma lo dijiste: Soy un mutante"

"¿Qué? Un momento ¿qué?" Andy balbuceó y luego rió algo sardónicamente como para sí misma "Dios... y yo que pensé que me ibas a dejar una vez que me haya recuperado..."

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, es como obvio ¿no? No es como si fueras familia mía, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Se nota a leguas que eres el tipo de persona que hace lo que quiere cuando quiere sin tener ningún tipo de ataduras"

"Solo hice lo que pensé era lo mejor, la mayoría de la gente no quiere nada que ver conmigo una vez que se enteran de lo que soy en verdad"

"¡La mayoría de la gente es estúpida! ¿A ver cómo te lo explico? ¿Te has fijado en dónde de vivo? ¡Vivo en un vecindario de mierda en donde a nadie le importa una mierda! Después del accidente ¿has visto a alguien preguntándome cómo estoy? ¿Si necesitaba algo? ¿Un toque a mi puerta para que me ofrezcan, no sé, una sopa de pollo caliente? ¡No! Eres el único a quien le importé ¿y ahora me sales con que te vas a ir para siempre? Cuando nos conocimos en el hospital te pudiste haber ido y estaba bien, me hubiera deprimido y todo, pero estaba bien ¡Pero ahora eso no está bien!"

Logan estaba confundido, esto definitivamente no se lo esperaba "Pero-"

"¿Pero qué? ¿Honestamente creíste que te iba a hacer el feo porque eres mutante? ¿Sobretodo habiendo pasado por lo que pasé? Dios ¡podrías ser un transexual con lepra para lo que me importa! ¡Al menos eres el único en este mundo que sabe que existo!" Andy dijo furiosa, y luego se serenó "Vamos Logan... déjate de tonterías, regresemos a casa, ¿si? te prepararé una rica taza de té caliente para que te puedas relajar y dormir bien, además no es seguro que andes por ahí solo a estas horas de la noche"

Logan no se lo podía creer ¡si acaba de ver sus garras, por el amor de Dios! Era obvio que él era perfectamente capaz de defenderse ante cualquier peligro. Mientras su mente daba vueltas Andy tomó su mano para llevarlo de vuelta al apartamento y él solo se dejó guiar, aún procesando lo que apenas pasó.

"¿Para qué diablos quieres que me quede?" él preguntó aturdido "No soy precisamente una enorme caja llena de felicidad y arcoíris ¿sabes?"

Andy ignoró el comentario, solo lo llevaba lentamente a su edificio debido a su cojera mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano, como si con eso pudiera prevenir que se quiera ir de nuevo. En eso una fuerte brisa fría le pegó de frente haciéndola temblar, pues no tenía nada más puesto que su piyama. Logan recuperó su mano para quitarse su chaqueta y ofrecérsela.

"Ten... ponte esto"

"Gracias" Andy dijo suavemente mientras se dejaba poner la chaqueta, como era de esperarse ésta le quedaba grande, el largo de las mangas le tapaba las manos "Es muy cómoda" ella dijo mientras se abrigaba y notó como Logan se la quedaba mirando "¿Qué?"

"Creo que estás loca de remate..." él alcanzó a decir entre una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

"Y yo creo que eres un grandísimo tonto. Gran cosa"

A la mañana siguiente los dos estaban en la cocina, Andy estaba sentada en la mesa tomando quietamente un jugo de naranja mientras Logan preparaba unos sándwiches para el desayuno. Toda la situación le parecía surrealista, aún no podía superar el hecho de que seguía ahí después de lo que pasó anoche. Mientras tanto, por más que quería actuar normal, Andy no podía dejar de mirar fijamente sus manos, cosa que a Logan no le pasó desapercibida y eso lo iba exasperando enormemente con el pasar de los minutos, mas no decía nada. Luego notó como sus ojos se abrieron casi fuera de órbita cuando tomó un cuchillo para rebanar un tomate.

"¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!?" él dijo completamente exasperado.

"Es que me llama la atención que prefieras usar un simple cuchillo cuando tú... bueno, ya sabes, tienes esas..." Andy dijo tímidamente mientras gesticulaba con sus manos para más énfasis "Tienes que entender, era muy oscuro anoche y me agarraste desprevenida con eso y-"

"Las quieres ver ¿verdad?"

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Lo harías? ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!" Andy exclamó emocionada, admitiendo su enorme curiosidad.

Logan la miró como si estuviera loca, pero decidió hacerlo de todos modos para salir de eso de una buena vez, así que apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y cerró su mano en un puño y en menos de un segundo sus garras ya estaban completamente extraídas.

"¡Whoooooaaa!" Andy exclamó con una fascinación casi infantil y alzó su mano para tocar las garras, pero Logan echó su brazo ligeramente hacia atrás.

"Te vas a cortar" él advirtió.

"No, no me voy a cortar, solo quédate quieto" Andy dijo y luego acarició el largo de sus garras de arriba hacia abajo con las puntas de sus dedos "Pero que belleza..." ella susurró más para sí misma.

"Estás como loca" Logan dijo mientras retraía sus garras.

"¿Y qué más puedes cortar con eso? Aparte de un sofá feo...." Andy preguntó, ignorando su comentario.

"Lo que sea que se te ocurra" Logan rezongó fastidiado.

Andy rió más para sí misma por lo que dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada, es que eso sonó a un infocomercial ¿Conoces ese juego de cuchillos de cocina que venden en los infocomerciales? Bueno, hace muchos años mi mamá compró un juego de esos, ella juraba que había hecho una buena inversión porque decían que te iban a durar toda la vida, pero poco después tomé uno de los cuchillos para rebanar de una panela de queso duro, ni siquiera había hecho mucha presión al cortar pero así y todo se me quedó el mango en la mano... no pasó mucho tiempo antes que el resto se siguieran dañando. Que manera de perder el dinero ¿no?... Logan en un infocomercial" Andy dijo lo último para sí misma con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro sorbo de jugo "Tengo una curiosidad ¿Cuando eras niño tu mamá nunca te decía que era peligroso andar corriendo por ahí con cosas cortantes?" ella preguntó con una risita tonta.

Eso a Logan le cayó de la patada, era como si le restregaran una vez más en su cara su incapacidad para recordar su pasado ¿Cómo diablos iba a saber si su madre le decía nada? Ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez tuvo madre. Pero tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que Andy no tiene ni la más mínima idea de su amnesia y que solo estaba bromeando inocentemente sin intención de herirlo.

"Oye ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los tipos con largas garras?" Andy preguntó con otra risita.

Logan revoloteó los ojos en fastidio, ya esta chica se puso tonta y esta haciendo chistes malos, pero Andy entendió el mensaje.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien, me portaré bien... Me hubiera gustado que me hubieras dicho que eras mutante desde un principio, pero entiendo completamente por qué no lo hiciste..." ella suspiró.

Logan notó como dejó las bromas a un lado para reflejar un semblante mas serio en su cara.

"Sucede que no eres el primer mutante que he conocido... Su nombre era Paula... era mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo cuando yo tenía unos trece años, ella era como de mi edad en ese entonces, pero nunca lo supe hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella era dueña de una tienda de mascotas en mi pueblo y siempre iba ahí después de la escuela. Era genial porque me dejaba jugar con los animalitos y darles de comer y era muy buena ayudándome con las tareas, sobretodo cuando el tema tenía que ver con la vida marina, sea en el mar o en los pantanos o en los ríos, era indiferente porque ella era una experta... Al principio pensé que era algo excéntrica porque tenía el cabello turquesa, pero siempre vestía muy recatadamente con ropas que le cubría todo el cuerpo, siempre usaba sweaters o blusas con cuello de tortuga o en su efecto usaba bufandas, lo cuál era algo loco; si alguna vez has estado en el Sur ya sabes como es el clima, es algo caluroso la mayor parte del tiempo para andar así pero ella lo hacía, de modo que pensé que era por algo religioso, pero del resto era divertida y gentil..."

Andy pausó por un momento y algo le decía a Logan que esto iba a terminar muy mal. Ella exhaló pesadamente y continuó "Una noche, después del cine, pasé por la plaza con mis padres y mis hermanos y había un escándalo a lo lejos. Era un grupo de hombres gritando, insultando y pateando algo. No te imaginas lo mucho que me horroricé cuando me di cuenta de que estaban atacando a Paula, la golpeaban y le decían de todo y ella lloraba e imploraba que pararan. Yo quise correr hacia allá y defenderla... hacer algo, pero mi mamá no me dejó... en ese momento no lo entendí pero ahora lo veo, esos hombres estaban tan idos en su locura que me hubieran hecho daño a mí también sin importarles el hecho de que era una niña. En fin... no sé como la descubrieron pero la razón por la que se cubría era porque su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas, y su cuello...su cuello tenía... ¿Cómo es que se llama eso que tienen los peces para respirar?" Andy preguntó tocándose el cuello.

"¿Branquias?"

"Si, eso... era una especie de chica pez. Lo único que se me ocurre es que sus poderes solo funcionaban bajo el agua o algo así, porque de otro modo se hubiera defendido ¿verdad?... No supe de ella hasta que fui a la escuela al día siguiente y descubrí que había muerto por la golpiza. Hubieras escuchado a los chicos hablar por los pasillos: que se lo merecía, que si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad también hubiera golpeado a esa escoria y ese tipo de estupideces, era horroroso... Lo peor fue cuando asistí a misa el domingo siguiente, ahí estaban, esos mismos hombres en la casa de Dios, con unas caras de orgullo y autosuficiencia, se creían que le habían hecho un gran favor a toda la comunidad. No podía entender como nadie hizo nada y sentí tanto asco que literalmente me fui en vómito... es interesante como la gente se escandaliza porque una niña vomitó en plena iglesia pero nadie se inmuta cuando se trata de unos tipos que se sabe mataron a una inocente... solo porque era una mutante..."

Logan estaba tan consternado que no podía decir nada ante una historia como esa, era como si le hubieran quitado la voz, todo mientras observaba como Andy se veía como si quisiera llorar. Habrán pasado los años, pero estaba claro que esa parte de su vida aún la afectaba, había perdido su inocencia y tuvo su primera probada de lo cruel que este mundo podía ser.

"Después de eso me deprimí tanto que no pude ir a la escuela como por mas de un mes, mi mamá se mortificó tanto... creo que pensó que iba a hacer alguna tontería porque se la pasaba encima mío todo el tiempo para cuidarme" Andy suspiró tristemente y se peinó su cabellera hacia atrás con las manos como para aclarar su mente "Dios... nunca he podido hablar de esto con nadie... a nadie le agrada escuchar que uno no tiene problemas con los mutantes... con decirte que desde entonces mis padres repetían esto en las reuniones: en esta casa no se habla de política, religión o de los mutantes. Les daba pánico pensar que la gente nos agarre ideas y nos quisiera hacer daño por opinar o sentir diferente... es tan injusto... no comprendo por qué no todos podemos ser nosotros mismos ¿por qué los mutantes no se les permite ser libres y vivir tranquilos por culpa de gente obtusa y retrógrada?"

"No lo sé" Logan suspiró tristemente.

"Pienso que ustedes no necesitan la aprobación de nadie, pero mientras las cosas no cambien quiero decirte que está bien que seas tú mismo mientras estés conmigo... yo creo que es genial que seas mutante" Andy susurró sinceramente, luego por alguna razón miró la mesa y vio que aún estaban los sándwiches que Logan estaba preparado y que ultimadamente quedaron abandonados, se había olvidado por completo que ninguno de los dos había desayunado "Oh Dios, mira esto... eché a perder el desayuno, ya no debes tener hambre, no después de escuchar una historia como esa" ella dijo muy apenada.

"No echaste a perder nada"

"Si lo hice" Andy dijo avergonzada con la cabeza baja.

"Oye" Logan susurró tomando su cara entre sus manos haciendo que lo mire, él abrió la boca pero no sabía que decirle, pues se sentía conmovido "No pasa nada, podemos sentarnos un rato a ver televisión o algo y si nos da hambre entonces comemos... Es que... esto no me pasa a menudo, de hecho no me pasa nunca porque la gente... ya sabes como es, huye y arma escándalo... no es común encontrarse con alguien que sea así de abierto con uno..." él confesó en gratitud.

"No ¿eh?... entonces debo estar pero bien loca, al menos para los estándares normales"

"Ciertamente desafía toda lógica" Logan dijo con un suave risa "Creo que me porté como un idiota, de haber sabido esto no me hubiera ido como lo hice anoche" él dijo como modo de disculpa.

"Está bien, no tenías manera de saberlo... bueno, me voy a cambiar de ropa, ya vengo"

Andy se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, pero no había pasado un minuto completo cuando pegó un grito de histeria, haciendo que Logan jadeara del susto y entrara corriendo a ver que sucedía, ella estaba parada sobre su cama en pánico y señalando algo.

"¡Una rata! ¡Hay una rata en mi cuarto y es enorme! Por favor, haz lago ¡Mira, ahí está!" ella chilló histérica mientras señalaba el punto en donde había visto la rata.

Logan la vio y brincó cuando ésta correteó sobre sus zapatos, pero antes que se escapara él hábilmente se abalanzó y sacó sus garras para acuchillarla, la rata pegó un tremendo chillido y murió. Él se paró derecho y le echó un buen vistazo a su presa con cara de asco, ciertamente era grande y repulsiva y su larga cola se balanceaba patéticamente.

"¡Eeewwwww! ¡Pero que asco!" Andy exclamó asqueada.

Logan salió del cuarto y se buscó una bolsa de basura para meter su mano y dejar la rata muerta adentro, cuando sacó su mano y estaba por retraer sus garras Andy se apuró y chilló de nuevo con las manos alzadas indicando que se detuviera "¡¡¡ESPERATEEEEEE!!!" El grito hizo que Logan se asustara y soltara la bolsa de basura y se quedara completamente quieto, como si Bobby lo hubiera congelado en el sitio, todo lo que hizo fue parpadear confundido "No te muevas ni un centímetro, voy y vengo" Andy ordenó.

Andy entró al baño y regresó cojeando con una mota de algodón en una mano y una pequeña botella plástica de alcohol en la otra, empapó la mota y acto seguido se puso a limpiar cuidadosamente las garras "Mataste esa cosa horrible, si no te cuidas puedes agarrar una infección, por mas que sea tus garras siempre tienen que entrar a tu mano" ella explicó "Listo, ahora si las puedes guardar"

Otra vez Logan se quedó sin palabras, nunca se hubiera imaginado algo como esto "Um... gracias" él dijo torpemente y retrajo las garras.

"A la orden" Andy dijo satisfecha consigo misma.

Después de haber botado la rata muerta, los dos se quedaron un rato a ver televisión y como a la hora tuvieron hambre y se desayunaron los sándwiches que Logan había preparado mas temprano y un rato después él tomó su chaqueta para irse.

"Bueno Andy, ya me tengo que ir"

"Oh... ok"

Logan notó que Andy se puso un poco aprensiva, como si temiera que se fuera a ir en serio y la tranquilizó "Al rato nos vemos ¿está bien?"

"Está bien" ella dijo visiblemente mas relajada, era hasta tierno "Um, por cierto, creo que deberías llevarte la silla de ruedas, como que no la voy a necesitar más, aunque fue divertido mientras duró"

"Si, me había olvidado de eso, en algún momento la vendré a buscar..."

"¡Oh, verdad que si!" Andy exclamó recordando algo "Ya vengo, no te vayas todavía" y dio la media vuelta para ir a su cuarto.

Logan revoloteó los ojos, seguramente ella le iba a pedir un favor para hacerle un mandado o algo así, pero cuando regresó se le veía algo tímida.

"Tenía un cierto tiempo pensado si hacer esto o no, porque es algo delicado, pero quiero que tengas esto" Andy tomó una de sus manos y puso en ella algo pequeño, frío y metálico, cuando Logan vio de que se trataba se encontró con que le había dado un juego de llaves "Es una copia de las llaves del apartamento" ella explicó.

"¿Qué? No Andrea ¿Por qué?"

"Porque te lo has ganado, esta también es tu casa" Andy dijo suavemente "Pronto caminaré bien y saldré a buscar trabajo y lo conseguiré, ya no voy a estar aquí todo el tiempo y sería feo que vinieras y que no pudieras entrar y te quedaras afuera esperando aburrido en el pasillo"

"Um... tengo garras, de que puedo entrar puedo"

Andy rió suavemente "Tal vez, pero sé que no le entras a eso de la invasión de morada, al menos no conmigo"

Logan estaba sorprendido una vez más "Wow... eres toda una cajita de sorpresas ¿sabías eso?... no solo me aceptas en tu casa tal y como soy pero de paso me das las llaves"

"Para que veas que es en serio cuando digo que no tengo ningún problema con los mutantes, además no se las estoy dando a cualquiera, te las estoy dando a ti, me has ayudado tanto..."

"No deberías confiar así en la gente, este es un mundo despiadado"

"Yo no confío en la gente, yo confío en ti, hay una diferencia"

Logan rió suavemente "Está bien, de acuerdo, me las quedaré, solo por si acaso... Nos vemos mas tarde"

"Cuídate"

Logan salió del apartamento y cuando caminada por el pasillo para tomar el ascensor Andy se asomó "Oye Logan"

"Dime"

"¿Tienes un sobrenombre? Tengo entendido que mucho de ustedes tienen sobrenombres ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

"Oh... si tengo un sobrenombre, es Wolverine"

"¿Wolverine?" Andy dijo algo extrañada.

"Si... ¿no te gusta?"

"No es eso, es que... no sé... todavía creo que Logan es más bonito, supongo que me va a tomar un tiempo acostúmbrame ¿sabes?"

"Si, ya te acostumbraste a Logan, se te hace un poco raro relacionarme con otro nombre"

"Si, bueno, que te vaya bien"

"Igualmente"


	7. Capítulo 07

La televisión estaba encendida y otro video musical estaba empezando, era el de No Scrubs del grupo femenino TLC y Andy se movía alegremente desde hacía un rato frente del aparato en la sala tratando de imitar los pasos de baile. Todo mientras Logan despertaba y la veía bailar, como si no le importara nada el hecho de que tuviera a un tipo durmiendo en su sala.

"_Esta niña no tiene sentido del ridículo_" él pensó mientras se levantaba del sofá, aunque tenía que admitir que no lo hacía muy mal y mas considerando que hace poco había recuperado sus piernas.

"¡Oh! Buenos días, Logan, ven y mueve el esqueleto conmigo" Andy saludó alegremente mientras seguía bailando.

"Prefiero no hacerlo" él murmuró aún soñoliento mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

"¿No?... ¿y que hay de ahora?" Andy preguntó mientras agarró atrevidamente su trasero para sacudirlo. Eso a Logan lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo brincar.

"¡Con un demonio, mujer, estás loca!" él exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos en shock.

Andy rió traviesamente "Ay Logan, eres un caso serio ¡Se feliz, tienes que abrazar la vida!" ella dijo con los brazos bien extendidos, luego se acercó a un espejo grande que tenía colgando en una pared para ver su reflejo "No se por qué pero me parece que me gané unos kilitos de más" ella comentó más para sí misma y luego miró a Logan "A ti no te pregunto nada porque no me has visto antes del accidente"

"Yo creo que estás bien" Logan dijo para irse a la segura y evitar conflictos tan temprano en la mañana, él sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres son muy delicadas con este tipo de temas.

"Nah, si engordé, cuando te la pasas sentado o acostado por mucho tiempo por fuerza tienes que ganar unos kilos" Andy dijo tranquilamente.

"Estarás rellenita cuando mucho pero de ningún modo estás gorda"

"Si ¿eh? Oye, dime que es lo que tu corazoncito desea, ya sabes, para desayunar"

"¿Qué hay?"

"Pues hay sándwiches, también hay sándwiches y por si no lo había mencionado también hay sándwiches"

"Sorpréndeme" Logan dijo secamente.

"Si, lo sé, hay que hacer mercado, de hecho ya hice la lista de lo que hace falta… ¿Sabes algo? Deberíamos hacer algo divertido, está haciendo un día tan hermoso allá afuera, tiene que ser algo que no hayamos hecho antes"

"¿Como qué?"

"No sé" Andy tomó uno de sus brazos y lo jaló suavemente para hacerlo sentarse junto con ella en el sofá "Ayúdame a pensar…" ella estuvo pensativa por unos minutos y de repente su cara se iluminó y jadeó emocionada "¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer! Es algo que siempre he querido hacer y lo mejor de todo es que me vas a ayudar por que debes ser todo un experto"

"¿Yo? ¿Experto en qué?"

"¡No lo voy a hacer!" Logan rezongó, aunque sabía que era tarde, pues ya tenía los patines puestos. Él y Andy se habían ido a una gran pista de hielo público que estaba dentro de un centro comercial y había gente de todas las edades patinado, más que todo niños. No pudo evitar preguntarse como se dejó convencer de hacer esto.

"Pareces un niño malcriado, no sé cuál es tu problema, mira como toda esa gente se está divirtiendo de lo lindo" Andy dijo mientras entraba a la pista y se apoyaba de la barra.

"Pues se lo pueden aprovechar para lo que me importa, esto no es para mí"

Andy le dio una palmada por la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡Oye!" Logan se quejó, aunque el golpe no fue particularmente fuerte, se sorprendió de que lo haya hecho, nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a hacerle algo así.

"Tienes la mala costumbre de decir no a todo ¿verdad?" Andy le preguntó con algo de fastidio "Hazme el favor y mete tu trasero a la pista"

"¿Y si no lo hago qué?"

"Puedo decir esa palabra sucia" ella lo desafió dulcemente.

"¿Cuál palabra sucia?"

"La que empieza con M de mutante" Andy susurró bien bajito para que solo él la pudiera escuchar.

"¡No te atreverías! ¡Eso es chantaje, un sucio y ruin chantaje!" Logan dijo escandalizado.

"No me tientes" Andy sonrió mientras se deslizaba torpemente adentrándose en la pista.

"¡Con un demonio!" Logan maldijo enojado, no solo estaba obligado a entrar sino que también tenía que cuidar que Andy no se lastime, ya de por sí le parecía muy mala idea que se pusiera a hacer eso a poco tiempo de empezar a caminar, así que entró "Andrea, no te vayas muy lejos"

"Ok, te espero aquí" ella vio como Logan se le acercaba torpemente y alzó su mano para que él la pudiera alcanzar "Genial, ahora si nos vamos a divertir"

Los dos patinaron bien lento, pero en una de estas a Logan le falló las piernas, haciendo que ambos cayeran aparatosamente al suelo.

"Ay Dios, creo que te hice caer" Andy dijo entre risas y vergüenza.

Ambos se pararon torpemente y siguieron patinando, pero pronto Andy soltó de su mano tomando un poco de confianza y patinaba calmadamente alrededor de Logan, mientras él apenas si podía moverse, cuando decidió patinar realmente hizo un mal movimiento y se cayó mucho mas duro, ahora estaba en el suelo mirando el techo y Andy se asomó a su perímetro de visión con una sonrisa.

"Oye ¿estás seguro de que eres canadiense? ¡Porque eso estuvo malísimo!"

Al principio Andy pensó que Logan solo estaba un poco oxidado, pero con cada intento -uno mas desastroso que el anterior- era evidente para ella que ese hombre no podía patinar ni para salvar su vida. Como una media hora después decidieron que ya tenían suficiente y abandonaron la pista. Logan estaba enojadísimo, por cada intento fallido tuvo que soportar las burlas y las risitas de aquellos lo suficientemente cerca para ver la escena, sobretodo de los niños, mientras que Andy, aunque estaba muy lejos de ser una patinadora profesional, no pasó tantas vergüenzas y lo hacía relativamente bien. No había poder humano o mutante que pudiera sanar lo herido que estaba su orgullo. Él caminaba furioso con Andy atrás suyo, manteniendo una respetable distancia para que no hacer nada que lo pudiera enojar más.

"Como que no todos los niños canadienses nacen con patines de hielo y palos de hockey en la mano" ella murmuró bajito para sí misma, ignorando que Logan la podía escuchar. El comentario lo hizo gruñir muy fuerte, levantando las manos como si quisiera estrangular a alguien.

De vuelta al vecindario, ellos pasaron por la tienda de víveres para obtener lo que hacía falta, Andy estaba emocionadísima por el simple hecho de poder poner las cosas dentro del carrito de compras y empujarlo por su cuenta por toda la tienda, en una de estas tomó dos cajas de cereales de diferentes sabores y se volvió hacia Logan, quién aún estaba molesto.

"A ver, me pregunto si te gusta azucarado o achocolatado"

"Andrea ¿qué haces?"

"Comprándote un detalle"

"No necesito que me compres nada, mucho menos comida" él dijo secamente.

"Ok" ella dijo al devolver los cereales al estante "Cuidado personal entonces, debes necesitar una loción para después de afeitar o una pasta de dientes"

"¿Estás insinuando que tengo mal aliento?"

"Ay Dios mío ¿por qué tienes que hacer todo tan complicado?" ella preguntó algo irritada.

"Porque soy un tipo complicado, deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso a estas alturas, eres una mujer inteligente"

"Mmmmm… ¡Oh! ¡Ya sé lo que va a alegrar tu corazoncito!"

"¿Podrías no hablarme como si fuera un niño? Es irritante…"

"Argh ¿Todavía estás molesto por lo de la pista de hielo? Logan, ya olvídalo ¿está bien? Así que eres un canadiense que no sabe patinar ¡Gran cosa! Hay muchos latinos que no saben bailar salsa y merengue, no todos los asiáticos son expertos en artes marciales y ciertamente no todos los árabes o musulmanes son terroristas. Además tu tienes la culpa, si hubieras sido sincero desde un principio y me hubieras dicho que no sabías patinar no pasaba nada y hubiéramos inventado otra cosa como ir al cine o algo, pero nooooooooooo, te fuiste de orgulloso o no sé en que rayos estabas pensando, no me la estas poniendo muy fácil que digamos" Andy dijo molesta y pausó, sintiéndose mal por hablarle así, pero este hombre podría ser muy frustrante a veces "Ya voy y vengo"

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Quédate con el carrito y sigue comprando lo que hace falta en la lista. Hablando de terrorismo voy a buscar unas herramientas para armar en casa mi arma de destrucción masiva"

Una ves terminadas las compras ellos hicieron fila para pasarlo todo por una de las cajas y cuando la cajera dijo cuanto costaba todo Andy arrugó la cara y se rascó un poco la nuca, pues se había pasado de su presupuesto "Bueno, a ver ¿puede quitar esto? ¿y esto también?"

Logan notó que Andy estaba retirando cosas que ella si podía necesitar, mientras aún mantenía lo que ella había escogido para él "Sabes, Andy, yo realmente no necesito-"

"¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra decirlo porque te juro por Dios que garras o no te voy a patear el trasero!" Andy le dijo seria.

La cajera puso cara de extrañeza ante el comentario, a lo que Andy se volvió y acercó la mano a su boca como modo de susurrar un secreto "Es que se pone muy travieso cuando estamos en eso, si sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"Oh…ok" La cajera sonrió entendiendo el mensaje y miró a Logan de arriba hacia abajo, mientras él se horrorizó no solo por ser visto como un pedazo de carne, sino por la insinuación sexual que Andy lanzó "Diablos chica ¡Si que tienes suerte!" la mujer exclamó con una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Lo sé!" Andy sonrió con picardía.

"¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?" Logan gruñó bajito ente dientes.

"Ay, y yo que pensé que eso sonaba mucho mejor a decir, tu sabes… ¡Mutante!" Andy susurró bajo a excepción de la última palabra, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la fila se tensaran y murmuraran nerviosamente. Incluso había una abuelita que se puso a mirar a los lados, como si pudiera reconocer a un mutante a simple vista.

"Porque fue un documental que un amigo me prestó en DVD, no tenía idea de lo serio que era ese problema de los mutantes hasta que lo vi y en serio que da miedo" Andy continuó naturalmente y con eso la gente se relajó visiblemente, todo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Fuera de la tienda y lejos de los oídos de los clientes Logan se acercó a Andy para reclamarle "¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pudiste provocar? ¡Hasta pudo haberse desatado un disturbio!"

"Ay, ya relájate ¿quieres? Eres demasiado serio"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Que pareces un viejo amargado, nada pasó ¿si? no es como si esa gente lo pudiera notar a simple vista. Aparte de lucir rudo e intimidante te ves como un tipo bastante normal. Tengo una tarea para ti, cuando te veas al espejo todas las mañanas repítete esto varias veces como si fuera un mantra: necesito relajarme, hoy voy a ser mas feliz ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si tuvieras idea que como es todo en mi vida sabrías que no puedo darme el lujo de tomarlo todo a la ligera y hacer payasadas"

"Bla, bla, bla" Andy lo ignoró deliberadamente.

"¡No te burles! Te puedo dar un escarmiento y sabes que lo puedo hacer"

"Si, como no. Yo creo que a este punto ambos sabemos que no me puedes tocar, sobretodo cuando soy la que hace las ricas comidas, así que prepárate Logan, que lo que se te viene va a ser bueno" Andy dijo con una confiada sonrisa, lo cuál a Logan le pareció muy irritante.

Logan quería seguir enojado, quería actuar frío e indiferente, pero los olores lo traían loco, sin embargo no se movía del feo sofá mientras Andy tenía rato trabajando en la cocina.

"Listo, aquí está mi arma de destrucción masiva" Andy dijo al presentarle una rica torta de chocolate cubierta de chocolate derretido y rociado con chispas de chocolate, se veía tan divino que era hasta ofensivo "Ay vamos, no puedes actuar indiferente ante esto… inclusive el rudo y malo de Wolverine no puede resistirse ante el poder del chocolate" Andy continuó con una sonrisa mientras balanceaba la torta bajo sus narices.

"Ay Dios mío, eres de lo peor" Logan suspiró admitiendo derrota y tomó el plato de torta, ni siquiera se molestó en picar un pedazo aparte para comérselo, sino que tomó un tenedor que Andy le ofreció y tomó un poco directamente para llevárselo a la boca y abrió los ojos bien abiertos por lo rico que sabía.

"Aaaaaah ¿viste? Yo sabía que con eso se te iba a alegrar ese corazoncito amargado" Andy dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"Eres un fastidio" Logan rezongó mientras seguía comiendo, dando la impresión de ser un niño malcriado para Andy, malcriado pero adorable en el fondo. Pero los ánimos cambiaron a los cinco minutos cuando el celular de Logan sonó y él atendió "¿Aló?... Okey, de acuerdo… voy para allá" él dijo con fastidio.

"Ay no ¿es del trabajo, verdad? ¿en serio te tienes que ir?" Andy gimió decepcionada.

"Si, como que pasarás sola esta noche acá, no tengo idea cuando regresaré"

"Ni modo, de algo hay que vivir ¿no? Si quieres te puedes llevar la torta, probablemente a tus compañeros de trabajo les va a encantar"

"Ya lo creo, nos vemos luego"

Logan regresó la noche siguiente, por costumbre estaba a punto de tocar el timbre para que Andy le abriera, pero recordó que ella le había dado las copias de las llaves y las usó para entrar. Andy estaba sentada viendo televisión y saludó a Logan alegremente como siempre y notó que ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? estaba en el aire.

"Compré unas cervezas por si se te antojaba, están en la nevera ¿Me puedes traer una?"

Logan abrió la nevera y tomó dos botellas de cerveza y luego se sentó junto a Andy en el sofá. En la pantalla del televisor aparecía un hombre con pinta de no saber en donde estaba parado, la audiencia aplaudió brevemente y el anfitrión habló "_Bueno Antony ¿Estás listo? Vamos a comenzar con la primera pregunta de la noche: ¿Cuál es el nombre del puente que el mutante conocido como Magneto arrancó de sus cimientos y elevó para llegar a la Isla de Alcatraz?_"

"Oh ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Logan exclamó en total fastidio.

"Hablando de Magneto ¿Qué será de su vida? Tengo mucho tiempo que he dejado escuchar hablar de él" Andy se preguntó.

"No lo sé y no me interesa" Logan rezongó.

"Mmmm tienes razón… tipos como él son la razón por la que los mutantes tengan tan mala fama. Por cierto ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? ¿Todo bien?"

"Si, estuvo un poco complicado, pero después tuvimos la oportunidad de comer la torta que hiciste, fue todo un éxito"

"¿De verdad? Me alegra saberlo, tus compañeros te deben amar mucho ahora ¿eh?"

"No sé, probablemente" Logan dijo sin importarle mucho.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que los dos vieron la televisión y de repente Andy habló "Es que realmente no lo entiendo…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Todo este rollo de los humanos y los mutantes y las cosas extraordinarias que pueden hacer y que los humanos no. Digo ¿por qué eso está bien en la fantasía pero si pasa en la vida real la gente se frikea toda?"

"Andy, la sociedad nos teme y nos odia. Es un hecho"

"Y hay celos y envidia…"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Ay, por favor, es como obvio ¿no? Todo el mundo cuando era niño siempre ha fantaseado con ser algo extraordinario cuando sea grande, con ser policía o vaquero o algún superhéroe, pero cuando crecen y tienen responsabilidades la cosa cambia y la mayoría terminan atrapados en un cubículo haciendo algún trabajo aburrido o haciendo algo que odian y que no tiene nada que ver con lo que habían soñado ¿Quieres saber con lo que soñaba cuando era niña? Quería ser una poderosa bruja"

"¿Una bruja?" Logan rió.

"Si, siempre me ha fascinado todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia. Te vas a reír pero hasta me leído todos los libros de Harry Potter por lo mismo. Soñaba que podía volar sobre una escoba y volaba tan alto que podía alcanzar las estrellas y jugar con ellas por un rato. No te imaginas como volvía loca a mi mamá con eso, cada vez que necesitaba la escoba nunca la encontraba porque jugaba con ella. En fin, cuando me enteré de la existencia de los mutantes creía que eran criaturas mágicas por todo lo que podían hacer y si me dio un poco de celos por eso, porque me di cuenta de que yo no era nada extraordinaria. Hasta les pregunté a mis padres que por qué no había nacido mutante"

"Si, porque eso de ser perseguido y discriminado es tan divertido" Logan dijo sardónicamente.

"Esa fue una lección que aprendí después por las malas como bien sabes… Es la B"

"¿Cómo?"

"Es la B, estoy segura que la respuesta es la B"

"_Es la C_" respondió Antony.

"_Oh, lo siento mucho Antony, pero la respuesta correcta es la B_" el anfitrión lamentó.

"¿Puedes creer a ese tipo? ¡No duró nada!" Andy exclamó fastidiada.

"Deberías participar en ese programa, eres muy buena en eso"

"Ay ¿cómo crees? A veces hacen unas preguntas bien difíciles… Oye ¿qué te parece si te algo para cenar? Debes tener mucha hambre"

Andy se levantó y fue a la cocina para abrir un gabinete y sacar un paquete de pasta y una lata de tomates pelados, luego abrió una gaveta para sacar un abrelatas, pero cuando quiso abrir la lata, el aparato no le estaba funcionando como debía y más bien le estaba dañando el borde.

"Ay, ya se terminó de dañar, como que me sale comprar uno nuevo" Andy suspiró frustrada, luego sonrió como para sí misma, como si estuviera recordando algo muy obvio y volvió la mirada hacia Logan con una enorme sonrisa "Looooogaaaaaan ¿podrías abrirme esta lata?" ella dijo mientras alzaba la mano, mostrando la lata.

"¿Es en serio?" él dijo algo incrédulo.

"Si, por favorcito, se lindo y ayúdame"

Logan se levantó del sofá y tomó la lata, luego cerró su mano en un puño y sacó la garra del medio y abrió la lata de tomates pelados con una facilidad tal que parecía que estuviera hecha de papel.

"Si que son útiles ¿eh?" Andy dijo fascinada mientras tomaba la lata.

"¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres una chica extraña?"

"Ay si, tú, mira quien habla, el nene de las garras"

Logan no pudo evitar sonreír y volvió la mirada hacia la mesa, notó que había un periódico sobre la misma y cuando echó un vistazo era los clasificados en la sección de ofertas de trabajo, ya estaba marcado con varios círculos hechos con marcador rojo.

"¿Saliste a comprar el periódico?"

"Si… en algún momento tengo que regresar y afrontar el mundo real ¿no? Si sigo dependiendo de tu buena voluntad ya me estaré convirtiendo oficialmente en una sanguijuela"

"Eso no es verdad"

"Vamos, Logan, ambos sabemos que lo que has hecho por mí no lo hace nadie por nadie en estos días, este es un mundo despiadado"

"Si que lo es, pero de vez en cuando uno se tropieza con cosas sorprendentes y extraordinarias"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Tú por ejemplo"

"¡Ay no inventes!" Andy dijo, sintiendo como se le ruborizaban las mejillas "Pensé que solo hablabas disparates en tus pesadillas pero me entero que también lo haces consciente. Déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a poner la mesa ¿está bien?"


	8. Capítulo 08

Una soñolienta pero ya vestida Storm entró a la cocina. Un nuevo día había empezado y varios estudiantes hacían fila para recibir el desayuno de la mano de Rogue mientras otros ya estaban sentados comiendo.

"Buenos días chicos" Storm saludó.

"Buenos días Storm" muchos estudiantes saludaron en unísono.

"Hola Storm, aquí tienes" dijo Rogue al tiempo que le ofrecía una taza de café caliente.

"Oh, gracias, justamente lo que necesitaba"

"Si, y lo que yo necesito es algo de ayuda" Rogue comentó fatigada.

"Pensé que Bobby te ayudaba con las comidas"

"Si, él es un amor y todo, pero la cocina no es precisamente su fuerte, así que lo pongo a hacer cosas que tengan que ver con el frío"

"Oh bueno, ya encontraremos una solución… oye ¿no recuerdas donde tenía mi celular? lo he estado buscando y no lo consigo"

"Lo dejaste cargando en la oficina ayer ¿no?"

"Cierto, ya lo voy a buscar" Storm dijo y se volvió a los estudiantes "Coman y vayan alistándose que dentro de un rato nos vamos al zoológico"

Y con eso Storm dejó la cocina y se dirigió a su oficina, pero cuando abrió la puerta jadeó en asombro. La silla de ruedas del Profesor Xavier estaba en su rincón, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido. En eso Logan estaba pasando por el pasillo y notó la cara que puso.

"¿Qué pasa Storm? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma"

"La silla del Profesor ¡Apareció! La hemos buscado hasta por debajo de las piedras y nada y ahora está ahí…"

"Si, que cosa mas extraña ¿eh?" Logan dijo, simulando inocencia. Él siguió su camino y al rato le sonó su celular y atendió "¿Aló?"

"¡Tengo trabajo!" Andy exclamó felizmente al otro lado de la línea.

"¿De verdad? Whoa, no pensé que lo consiguieras tan rápido"

"Si ¿no es genial? Al fin voy a hacer lo que tenía que hacer hace tiempo, estoy tan feliz"

"¿Y de que vas a trabajar?"

"De mesonera en una fuente de sodas a varias cuadras de mi casa"

"Oh… eso quiere decir que vas a estar parada y dando vueltas todo el día"

"Si, eso compensa por todo el tiempo que he estado pasiva, ya estoy caminando bien y el doctor dijo que estaba bien así que no hay problema. Busca papel y lápiz para que anotes la dirección, me tienes que visitar y ver acción uno de estos días"

"Eso haré, me alegra que hayas conseguido algo"

"No suenas muy convencido"

"No sé, es que pienso que pudiste haber conseguido algo mejor para serte sincero"

"Pues si, pero hey, al menos me ayuda a pagar las cuentas, tampoco me puedo dar el lujo de ponerme exquisita ¿sabes?"

"Ya lo creo, bueno, dime en donde queda…"

Una semana mas tarde Logan fue al lugar indicado, cuando entró una mesonera que estaba al lado de Andy lo vio y se le iluminó el rostro.

"¡Whoa, pero que pedazo de hombre!"

Andy volteó y solo vio a Logan en la entrada, le tomó unos segundos comprender que su compañera de trabajo se refería justamente a él "Ya era hora" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Huh? ¿Quieres decir que lo conoces?"

"Si, es un amigo" Andy dijo simplemente.

"Dime ¿Crees que tengo chance?"

"¿Con qué? ¿Con él?"

Su compañera asintió entusiasmadamente.

"Ay no sé, él no es muy sociable que digamos, de hecho es muy arisco, no tiene mucha paciencia con la gente" Andy dijo sinceramente y pensó que si supiera que él es un mutante a lo mejor no se emocionaría tanto por conocerlo.

"Ah, le gusta dárselas de chico malo, vamos a ver si se resiste a mis encantos"

La mujer se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hacia Logan, quien ya se había sentado en una mesa.

"Buenos días señor" ella le saludo batiendo las pestañas "Mi nombre es Wanda y estoy aquí para atenderle ¿Hay algo que le gustaría? ¿Un café o algo?"

"De hecho vengo a ver a la señorita Gallagher ¿Ella estará disponible?"

"Esta algo ocupada por el momento, pero yo le puedo atender"

"Oh, bueno, yo mejor la espero"

"Le puedo recomendar el especial del día de hoy" Wanda insistió suavemente.

"Mire… Wanda, no dudo que sea buena en su trabajo, de hecho no me sorprendería que fuera una excelente mesonera, pero de verdad quiero ser atendido por la señorita Gallagher y solo por la señorita Gallagher ¿Estamos claros?" Logan dijo algo irritado, sin dar ninguna muestra de ceder.

"Si, señor" Wanda respondió forzando una sonrisa y fue a donde Andy estaba con una cara de pocos amigos "Te quiere a ti" ella rezongó "¿Cómo puedes ser amiga de ese tipo? ¡Es un grosero insoportable!"

"Aw" Andy dijo apenada, sabía que lo decía solamente porque Logan no le hizo caso "¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo porque sé como tratarlo"

Andy entonces se acercó hacia Logan "Creo que acabas de romperle el corazón a mi compañera de trabajo"

"Se lo tiene merecido por actuar como un dolor en el trasero" Logan dijo secamente.

"Ay si, tú, mira quien habla… la cosa estuvo complicada en tu trabajo en estos días ¿eh? Es por eso que no has venido antes ¿verdad?"

"¿No habrás pensado de plano que no iba a venir?"

"Naaaaaaaah ¿quién dijo eso? Dime ¿quieres algo?"

"Una taza de café basta y sobra"

"¿¡Qué!?" Andy dijo incrédula "Estás como loco si crees que te voy a dejar ordenar solamente un café. Tú no sabes que es lo que quieres, yo si sé que es lo que quieres. Vas a ver que te voy a traer algo bien rico"

"¿Acaso eres así con todos los clientes?"

"No, solo con tu tonto trasero" Andy dijo con una sabionda sonrisa y dio la media vuelta para hacer su orden "Tranquilo que no te voy a arruinar"

Logan tuvo que sonreír y esperó pacientemente, sabiendo que mientras Andy trabajara en este lugar iba a ser tratado a cuerpo de rey. En el siguiente mes siguió comiendo de vez en cuando en la fuente de soda y siempre era atendido por Andy, en ocasiones esperaba a que su turno terminara para acompañarla a su apartamento y tomó como costumbre llamarla para saber que todo estaba bien con no pasaba las noches allá.

Una noche en la que si se quedó, Logan despertó violentamente, jadeando por aire. Le tomó un momento distinguir realidad de la pesadilla y de darse cuenta de donde estaba. Fragmentos de pensamientos y emociones se arremolinaban como polvo en los bordes de su mente y él seleccionó cuidadosamente las piezas apropiadas e intentó echar frenéticamente el resto a un lado.

"_Andy. Apartamento. A salvo_"

Un sudor frío cubría su piel, su cabello estaba salvajemente despeinado y se lo echó hacia atrás con sus manos tratando de respirar algo de aire, tratando de resistir mientras el miedo rasgaba su alma y su cordura, tratando de luchar contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

"Ya, tranquilo, todo está bien, estás a salvo, solo fue un mal sueño" Andy susurró suavemente.

"Es más que un mal sueño" Logan murmuró a duras penas mientras jadeaba por aire mientras se aferraba al edredón que le cubría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé" ella dijo tristemente "Ven acá, siéntate y respira tranquilo, hay bastante aire en este apartamento para que llenes tus pulmones" ella dijo mientras tomó sus hombros para jalarlo suavemente, ayudándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

Esos eran viejos compañeros, las pesadillas y sus secuelas, el sudor frío, la tembladera, el miedo ciego de que esta vez no lo va a lograr. Lo que más quería era acostarse y escaparse de todo con un buen sueño, pero sabía que no dormiría de nuevo esta noche. Los sueños eran muy vívidos y espantosos, muy seductores en su intento por llevarlo a la locura.

Él no dormiría de nuevo porque estaba asustado, y porque estaba asustado estaba avergonzado. Sabiendo que Andy estaba ahí para verlo en ese estado hacía la vergüenza cien veces peor. Se supone que él debería ser el mas fuerte de los dos y ahí estaba ella, consolándolo como si fuera un pequeño niño. Un hombre mas fuerte pudo haber seguido durmiendo, un mejor hombre no estaría plagado con demonios como esos.

Andy entonces limpió cuidadosamente el sudor de su cara con un pañito húmedo y luego le ofreció calladamente una taza de té caliente. Logan se la quedó mirando extrañado, no era posible que ya lo tuviera listo.

"Es que hace un rato me dio insomnio y me puse a organizar y sacar unas cuentas en la mesa" Andy explicó "Cuando me di cuenta de que te estabas revolcando así todo friki en el sofá dije: listo, como que me sale preparar té. Vamos, tómatelo"

Logan obedeció calladamente, ya esto le ha pasado varias veces en la casa de Andy, y aunque ella ha mantenido su distancia y no trató mas de averiguar lo que le angustiaba para evitar un incidente como el de la otra vez, la vergüenza aún estaba ahí.

"¿No me vas a preguntar nada?"

"No veo cuál es el punto. Aún no estás listo para contármelo, pero cuando lo estés estaré aquí para escucharte"

"¿Entonces solo estás esperando pacientemente?"

"Algo como eso… yo sé que igual no lo vas a hacer, pero estaría bueno que fueras a un psicólogo, aunque no lo creas eso ayuda un mundo, que te lo digo yo que ya yo pasé por ahí"

Logan no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de él mismo acostado en un diván contando sus traumas a un psicólogo, lo más probable es que el psicólogo termine tan frikeado por sus historias que terminaría yendo a otro psicólogo.

"Lo que necesitas es distraerte. Voy y vengo"

Andy entró a su cuarto y salió con su bata de baño puesta y un sombrero de playa, luego tomó su escoba para usarla como bastón y se paseó por la sala exagerando sus pasos "Ok ¿Quién soy yo?"

"Ummm"

"Vamos, de eso hay de sobra en este vecindario"

"No sé…"

"¿Qué no tienes imaginación? ¡Soy una proxeneta, perra!" Andy alzó los brazos y luego se sentó junto a Logan en el sofá "Solo imagínatelo, si yo fuera tu proxeneta y tú mi prostituto me harías ganar mucho dinero"

"Estás como loca"

"No, ponte a pensar, tenemos un mercado aquí mismo y eres un tipo muy apuesto, déjame decirte que traes locas a las mujeres de este edificio, especialmente a las viejas chismosas del piso dos, se la pasan diciendo que el primo de Andy tiene con qué"

"¡No inventes!"

"Ay ¿A poco nunca te has dado cuenta? Deberías prestar mas atención a lo que pasa a tu alrededor, cuando me llevabas y me traías de la fisioterapia y pasábamos por su lado te miraban lujuriosamente de pies a cabeza. Como en la películas de Terminator, cuando te muestran su punto de vista cuando ve a su objetivo y lo escanea y lo analiza ¡Te juro por mi madre que te han escaneado ese trasero pero bien escaneado! ¿Y quieres escuchar algo bien friki?"

"¿Qué?"

"Dicen por ahí que tú y yo, bueno, que tenemos relaciones"

"¡Pero eso es asqueroso! ¿No que somos primos?" Logan dijo choqueado.

"Por eso mismo, una mujer sola y un tipo atractivo en un apartamento, se han visto casos. Creo que hay un poquito de envidia y celos en todo esto"

"¿Un poquito? Con un demonio ¡la gente si que está enferma!"

"Si ¿eh?" Andy dijo con una risa "¿Pero que dices? Si te animas a entrarle a la prostitución en menos de una semana estaría pero podrida en billete"

"Que cómodo, yo salgo a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras tu disfrutas de las ganancias"

"Esa es mas o menos la idea" Andy dijo con una sabionda sonrisa "Oye, hablando de películas, deberíamos ir al cine. Están pasando una que promete ser muy buena con uno de mis actores favoritos"

"Déjame adivinar, es con Brad Pitt"

"¡No! ¡Ya que fastidio con Brad Pitt! Hablan tanto de él que ya aburre… No, es con Robin Willians, me encanta ese hombre, es el tipo de persona con quien me gustaría pasar el rato porque es tan divertidísimo ¿Has visto alguna con él?"

"Pues creo que sí, una sobre la guerra de Vietnam…"

"Oh, esa es tremenda película, también está otra en que se está divorciando y para estar cerca de sus hijos se disfraza de ama de llaves. También me gusta Tom Hanks, Forrest Gump es por lejos una de sus mejores películas, junto con Philadelfia y Big ¿Qué otras películas conoces? ¿Has visto El Planeta de los Simios?"

"Um, no sé, creo que no"

"Ay por favor… ¡No me toques, maldito sucio mutante!" Andy bromeó "Tú como que no vas mucho al cine ¿eh?"

"No realmente, digamos que he estado algo ocupado con otras cosas en mi vida"

"Eso no está bien, deberías divertirte y disfrutar un poco ¿sabes?"

"Tal vez… ¿Cuándo te gustaría ir?"

"¿Mañana podría ser? Mañana me desocupo temprano, como a las cinco, de modo que paso por acá para cambiarme para luego asistir a la función de las siete ¿Crees que tu trabajo te deje ir?"

"Creo que si, te pasaré buscando a tu trabajo para ganar tiempo"

"Siiiiii, esto va a estar genial, vamos a comer palomitas de maíz y nachos y golosinas y tomaremos vasos enormes de refresco" Andy digo emocionada.

Logan tuvo que sonreír, en su mente sabía que Andy era toda una mujer fuerte e independiente, pero a veces podría ser tan niña que era enternecedor.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si… un poco"

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo hasta que te duermas?"

"Vamos Andy, no soy un niño"

"La edad no tiene que ver con esto, es saber que tienes a alguien con quien contar"

"Haz lo que quieras" Logan murmuró con la cabeza baja, tratando torpemente de actuar como si no le importara.

Andy se lo quedó mirándolo, quería decirle que era una tontería de su parte actuar así con ella, sobretodo sabiendo que ella también vivió su buena cuota de tragedia, pero no dijo nada. A cambio ella siguió hablando de películas para seguir distrayéndolo, pero después de un rato sus palabras se volvieron un balbuceo, hasta desvanecerse en un profundo sueño, recostando suavemente su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¿Andy? Hey, Andy…" Logan susurró suavemente.

Tenía que sonreír, ella trababa de tranquilizarlo para que pudiera dormir pero fue ella la que terminó por quedarse dormida. Suavemente quitó su cabeza de su hombro y con infinito cuidado la tomó de sus brazos para cargarla a su cuarto y ponerla en su cama, poniendo una almohada debajo de su brazo sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba dormir abrazando una.

"Eres un tonto Logan" Andy murmuró soñolienta mientras se acomodaba para dormir cómodamente.

Logan no dijo nada, solo la miraba dormir por un buen rato, se notaba lo cansada que estaba y pensó que eso de ser mesonera no debe ser nada fácil, pasar todo el día atendiendo mesas, caminando de un lado para otro y lidiar con la gente puede ser muy agotador. Y sin embargo se le veía tranquila, como si supiera que él está cuidando sus sueños y sintió un poquito de celos, deseando poder dormir así también.

"Buenas noches Andy, que descanses bien…" él murmuró, despidiéndose con un beso en la frente para luego regresarse al sofá.

Había amanecido y Andy se levantó con mucha energía y entusiasmo como siempre, después de ducharse y vestirse preparó el desayuno y fue a despertar a Logan, quien todavía seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

"Buenos días, mi bello durmiente" ella bromeó mientras sacudía suavemente su hombro para hacerlo despertar "El desayuno está listo"

"Deja el fastidio, mujer" Logan murmuró negándose a despertar y se volvió para darle la espalda.

"¿A que hora pegaste el ojo? Vamos Logan ¿no vas a llegar tarde a tu trabajo?" Andy cuestionó y siguió tratando de despertarlo sin éxito. Con un frustrado suspiro ella tomó uno de sus pies y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas para sacarlo del sofá, pero era tan ridículamente pesado que no pudo moverlo ni un milímetro.

"¡Dios mío, pero esto no es normal!" Andy jadeó cansada "¿Que acaso comes piedras?"

"_Es por el Adamantium…_" Logan pensó dormido.

"De acuerdo, como tú quieras" Andy dijo levantando los brazos en derrota "Te guardaré tu desayuno en el microondas para que lo calientes y te lo comas después"

Después de haber guardado el desayuno de Logan y de haber comido Andy fue al baño para terminar de arreglarse y se acercó hacia él con una caricia en la cabeza, alborotando más su ya desordenada cabellera.

"Que no se te olvide que es hoy que vamos al cine ¿eh?" Andy dijo entusiasmadamente.

"Mmmmm" fue toda la respuesta que Logan dio.

Andy suspiró aburridamente mientras miraba una vez más el reloj en la pared y deseando que hubiera más gente, así al menos el ajetreo mantendría su mente ocupada y no sentiría el pasar de las horas, pero era como si hoy todo el mundo se hubiera puesto de acuerdo y decidieron comer en otro lado. A excepción de algunas mesas ocupadas, el día trascurrió relativamente lento.

"Gallagher, los de la mesa tres se les acabó la salsa de tomate, cuando se las dé revisa los servilleteros del resto y llena los que se estén vaciando" ordenó su jefe.

"De acuerdo"

Andy tomó una botella nueva de salsa de tomate de un estante detrás de la barra y se digirió a la mesa indicada en donde se encontraba una joven pareja con dos niños pequeños y con uno en espera ya que la mujer se encontraba en avanzado estado de embarazo.

"Buenas, me dijeron que se les había acabado la salsa" Andy dijo al ofrecer la botella "Oh, que lindo" ella se enterneció al ver como la mujer acariciaba amorosamente su vientre "¿Para cuando nacerá?"

"Para mediados del mes que viene" la mujer dijo con una sonrisa "Gracias por la salsa, simplemente no es lo mismo comer papas fritas sin ponerle salsa de tomate"

"Tu le pones salsa de tomate a todo, hasta en el helado" su esposo bromeó.

"Oh, Dios mío, pero que friki" Andy dijo aguantando una risa "He escuchado que a algunas embarazadas les da por comer tierra o jabón"

"Si, estos antojos me traen loca"

"Bueno, si quieren otra cosa solo avísenme ¿está bien?"

"Gracias, es muy amable" dijo el esposo.

Andy entonces se ocupó con la revisión y llenado de los servilleteros como lo había pedido su jefe. Mientras tanto, un hombre de aspecto sombrío entró a la fuente de sodas y Wanda se le acercó para atenderlo.

"Buenas tardes señor ¿En qué le puedo servir? ¿Le gustaría que le comente de se trata el especial del día de hoy?"

"No, yo quiero otra cosa" el hombre dijo y en eso sacó una pistola, haciendo que todos el lugar exclamaran en miedo "ESCUCHEN TODOS ¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!" él rugió.


	9. Capítulo 09

"¡Vanos, apúrense!" el ladrón ordenó, varios de los clientes corrieron las persianas y cerraron las cortinas de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle para que nadie pudiera notar lo que estaba pasando adentro, mientras el jefe de Andy colocaba el letrero de CERRADO y cerraba la puerta con llave con manos temblorosas.

"Por favor, no nos haga nada, llévese lo que quiera pero no nos haga nada" Wanda gimió aterrorizada.

"Yo soy el que toma las decisiones aquí perra" el ladrón gruñó con una cara de loco, era obvio que se le veía afectado por algo, quizá había consumido alguna droga para llenarse de valor para hacer algo así "Ahora, echen todo dentro de este bolso, y me refiero a todo, incluyendo los celulares. No quiero a ningún gracioso llamando a Emergencias o a la policía"

"Mami, papi, tengo mucho miedo" lloró uno de los niños mientras se aferraba en los brazos de la joven pareja.

"Yo también" decía el otro mientras abrazaba fuertemente el abultado vientre de su madre.

"Tranquilos, no pasa nada, es solo una obra" la madre mintió "Es una atracción de la fuente de sodas, ese hombre malo es un actor en realidad, solo está jugando"

Andy se sintió terrible por aquello y se levantó con cuidado de debajo de la mesa de donde se había escondido para llenarse de valor y hacer algo por calmar a los niños.

"Lo que dice su madre es cierto" ella susurró bajito "Oh, por Dios, el ladrón malo ha venido a aterrorizarnos y no podemos hacer nada al respecto" Andy dijo con exageración, como si verdad estuviera participando de una obra "Solo nos queda hacer lo que pide y darle todos nuestros tesoros ¿Qué les parece si nos ordenamos y les damos nuestras cosas con calma para que el ladrón malo se pueda ir a asaltar otro sitio, eh?" Andy dijo dirigiéndose al resto de los clientes.

La gente estaba asustada, pero igual hizo caso a lo que Andy decía y se acercaba de a uno a poner sus cosas dentro del bolso.

"Eso, vayan tranquilos, si hacemos lo que quiere no nos hará nada y pronto estaremos en nuestras casas" Andy susurró, rogando que los ángeles la hayan escuchado.

"Andy, oye Andy ¿estás ahí?"

Andy jadeó al reconocer la voz de Logan.

"¿Quién coño es Andy?" el ladrón preguntó ente dientes, visiblemente alterado por la inesperada visita.

"¡Ella es!" chilló Wanda en pánico al señalar a Andy con el dedo.

"¡Wanda!" Andy exclamó perpleja, no se podía creer lo que su compañera había hecho.

"Lo siento Andrea, de verdad lo siento mucho, pero sabes que tengo un bebé de cinco años, tienes que entender…" Wanda dijo asustada.

"¿¡Quién es él!? ¡Responde!" él ladrón amenazó, apuntando a Andy con la pistola.

"¡Es un amigo! ¡Habíamos quedado en que me iba a buscar a esta hora!" Andy dijo levantando sus manos como un acto reflejo.

"Deshazte de él o de lo contrario…"

"Ok, de acuerdo… ¿Wolverine?" Andy dijo, levantando su tono de voz al decir su sobrenombre.

Logan puso cara de extrañeza, Andy nunca lo llama por su sobrenombre "Andy ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué está como cerrado a esta hora?"

"Es que… es que mi jefe decidió hacer inventario porque se están perdiendo muchas cosas últimamente Wolverine, y bueno, esto va para rato, así que no voy a poder ir al cine contigo hoy…"

"¿Y tienes idea de cuándo te desocupas? Tal vez te pueda acompañar a tu casa después"

"No lo sé Wolverine, como te dije esto va para largo, creo que mejor te conviene ir a tu casa Wolverine, mañana te llamo ¿está bien?"

"¿Estás segura de eso?"

"Si Wolverine, está bien, mañana te llamo…"

"Está bien, hablamos mañana"

En el tiempo que duró la conversación Logan notó inmediatamente que algo no estaba bien. No solo estaba el hecho de que Andy repitiera muchas veces su sobrenombre, sino que sus oídos captaron el tono de miedo que había en su voz, era claro que ella intentó ocultarlo al tratar de hablarle tranquilamente, pero el miedo estaba ahí. Y adicionalmente a ello escuchó los sonidos que hacía la gente que estaba adentro: susurrando oraciones, fuertes respiraciones, llanto contenido, niños asustados.

"_Okey, esto definitivamente apesta_" él pensó enojadamente.

Logan se movió rápidamente para buscar una puerta trasera y para su suerte la consiguió y extrajo su garra del medio para abrir y entrar sigilosamente. Había entrado al depósito de la fuente de sodas y seguía escuchado lo que sucedía a medida que se acercaba.

"Eso mismo es, denme todo lo que tengan" el hombre ordenaba mientras seguía apuntando con la pistola.

"Haz entrado al lugar equivocado para robar, idiota" Logan gruñó y con un furioso rugido corrió para abalanzarse sobre el criminal, pero éste giró y lo disparó repetidamente a quemarropa, haciendo que Logan cayera de espadas al suelo, aparentemente muerto.

"¡LOGAN!" Andy gritó horrorizada y corrió hacia donde había caído para lanzarse sobre sus rodillas y sacudirlo "Logan, por favor ¡háblame! ¡resiste!" ella sollozó y se vio sus manos cubiertas con su sangre "Dios… ¿pero que hice? Por favor Logan ¡no te mueras!" ella imploró mientras lo sacudió de nuevo, intentando hacer que reaccionara pero no lo lograba "¡Que alguien llame a Emergencias!" ella le chilló a los clientes.

"¡Cállate, perra!" el ladrón gruñó y le paleó repetidamente en el estómago y en el cuerpo, haciendo que Andy chillara de dolor, luego la sujetó de los cabellos y la jaló, forzándola a levantarse "Pero mira esto… no me había dado cuenta de que eres una niña muy bonita, quizá deberíamos aprovechar la ocasión para divertirnos un rato" él dijo suavemente con una terrorífica sonrisa en su rostro.

"No, no por favor ¿no pensará en…?"

El hombre ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, sino que la sujetó de los brazos y la acercó hacia él para besarla nauseabundamente en el cuello.

"¡NO! Por el amor de Dios, no lo haga ¡hay niños aquí!" Andy chilló asqueada mientras forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitárselo de encima, pero no podía.

"¡Ya quédate quieta" él dijo dándole una fuerte bofetada, la siguió golpeando y la lanzó sobre una mesa para colocarse sobre ella "Ahora ¿cómo va a ser? Porque me vale mierda si te pongo una bala en la cabeza, muñequita" él amenazó, haciendo que el cañón de su pistola acariciara una de sus mejillas.

"No… no" la voz de Andy salía apenas como un lamentable susurro, su cabeza daba vueltas por haberse golpeado contra la superficie de la mesa y su visión se hacía borrosa por las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. Podría seguir luchando, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando. Ya nada importaba, ella solo lloraba con impotencia al ver como su vida tal y como la conocía se desmoronaba una vez más. No solo había perdido a su amigo, sino que estaba a punto de perder lo único que le quedaba, ese precioso regalo que solo le entregaría a esa persona a quien amaría algún día, pero lo perdería en las manos de un animal. Un balazo en el cráneo ya sería una bendición a estas alturas.

El ladrón abrió el frente de su uniforme, haciendo que los botones volaran por los aires y se inclinó para besar y acariciar sus senos. Sus lágrimas cayeron más fuertes mientras él la chupaba ruidosamente y se imponía para hacerle sentir su erección. Andy mordió sus labios hasta que saboreó sangre. Una gran sensación de repulsión la sacudía y se le hacía un nudo en su garganta que la ahogaba. Esto era violencia en su forma más fea…

Él luego deslizó su mano por debajo de su falta para ganar un mejor acceso, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando dos grandes manos aparecieron de la nada para jalarlo violentamente de sus hombros.

"¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!" rugió Logan.

El ladrón estaba furioso, el idiota que se atrevió a echara perder su diversión lo iba a pagar, pero gritó al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Los hombres pelearon y forcejearon mientras todos se escondían por miedo a recibir una bala perdida. En el forcejeo la pistola voló lejos y Logan usó todo su peso para tumbarlo hacia el piso. Ahora que estaba sobre él, él puso su puño a cierta distancia de su barbilla, todos pensaron que le iba a dar un puñetazo pero exclamaron sonoramente cuando tres largas, filosas y brillantes cuchillas emergieron de sus nudillos.

Todo el cuerpo del ladrón temblaba visiblemente, su cara estaba palidísima y el sudor le salía a chorros de su frente. En un áspero susurro invocó a todos los santos que se le podía ocurrir mientras afrontaba la cara de la muerte.

"Oh, yo no haría eso" Logan gruñó "Me da la impresión de que no te van a dejar entrar al cielo de todos modos"

El hombre tragó saliva compulsivamente, su manzana de Adán rozando las puntas de sus garras "¡Pero si yo te maté!" él susurró frenéticamente "Te disparé y te maté ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿El demonio?"

Los ojos de Logan estaban fríos y brillantes "Bien podría serlo. Para cuando termine contigo ni tu madre te va a reconocer. La tocaste y lo vas a pagar con sangre maldito hijo de puta, te mataré bien lentamente"

"Logan" la voz de Andy flotó hacia él, temblorosa y suave, a duras penas penetrando el borde de su consciencia "Logan, no lo hagas"

Él la miró mientras se acercaba y se agachaba frente a él. El frente de su blusa estaba abierto, dejando ver su sostén y con marcas rojas de chupadas en su piel. Sus ojos, sus hermosos y dulces ojos color miel estaba llenos de terror y dolor. La vorágine de su furia surgió con renovada fuerza.

"Él te hizo esto" él gruñó con los dientes bien apretados.

Andy no dijo nada, aterrorizada que lo que pudiera decir lo llevaría a matarlo. Ella podía ver una parte de él luchando por mantener su rabia bajo control. La rabia brillaba en sus ojos y ondeaba en sus músculos; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido por ello.

Él volvió la mirada hacia su presa "¿Ves? Y eso es viniendo de la mujer a quien tratabas de violar. Menos mal que yo no soy tan piadoso"

Logan dejó que sus garras picaran la piel del hombre, saliendo varias gotas de sangre que cayeron como lágrimas del cuello hacia el suelo. Sus labios temblaron dejando escapar un lastimoso gemido y la contempló mientras su esencia llenaba sus fosas nasales. En su mente ya podía ver sus garras penetrar mas profundo, abriendo grotescamente su cuello, mojando el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Luego la voz de Andy vino de nuevo, como el canto de una sirena "Logan, no. Que la policía se ocupe de él. No vale la pena" ella se acercó mas, mirándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos "Por favor" ella susurró "Te necesito, quiero que me lleves a casa"

"Te lastimó" él dijo, enunciando cada palabra con dolorosa deliberación mientras mantuvo la mirada en sus garras "Te lastimó" las garras se hundieron un milímetro más haciendo que flotara mas sangre desde sus puntas. Logan la miraba en una mezcla de fascinación y terror, sabía que estaba a punto de matar de nuevo. Sentía como su visión se nublaba mientras se estaba cansado de luchar, sería mucho más fácil si lo dejaran terminar con el bastardo de una buena vez.

La voz de Andy le vino de nuevo, tan suave que era como si de algún modo se pudiera comunicar telepáticamente dentro de su mente "Logan, no hagas esto, ya estoy a salvo, me salvaste, solo vámonos a casa"

Su mano comenzó a temblar, él podía sentir su control ceder, arqueando su brazo por el peso.

"Resiste" Andy susurró, buscando muy dentro de su ser por calma "Por favor resiste, Logan, puedes lograrlo"

"Estoy cansado" él susurró.

"Lo sé" Andy dijo, posando suavemente su mano sobre su hombro "Es por eso que nos tenemos que ir a casa. Tú eres mejor que esto, eres más fuerte de lo que sabes. Por favor no lo hagas, por mí y por ti mismo. Puedes hacerlo, sé que si"

Logan podía sentirse a sí mismo en el borde del precipicio de la locura y a punto de caer al vacío, el suelo sacudiéndose bajo sus pies, pero en el otro lado estaba Andy atrayéndolo con suaves palabras de aliento. La presión del conflicto se bullía dentro de él como vapor hasta que estaba temblando por su fuerza, como si fuera a explotar en cualquier segundo, y seguía creciendo y creciendo.

Con un gran rugido de angustia él retrajo las garras y se quitó de encima de su cautivo, pero no sin antes caerle a puñetazos repetidamente en la cara hasta dejarlo en la inconsciencia.

Logan se levantó, moviéndose torpemente sobre sus pies mientras la oscuridad corría fuera de los fronteras de su mente y se desvanecía a la velocidad de la luz. Él se volvió hacia Andy, jadeando por aire y sintiéndose extrañamente débil y desorientado, como si todas sus fuerzas le hubieran sido arrancadas de su cuerpo. Ella lo sintió y se apuró a sostenerlo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para evitar que termine de perder el balance y cayera al suelo. Luego sintió como si un millón de ojos estuvieran sobre ellos y Andy miró a su alrededor.

Todos los que estaban el la fuente de soda miraban con una mezcla de miedo, asco y odio, pero le tomó un momento a Andy para comprender que las miradas no estaban dirigidas hacia el ladrón, sino hacia Logan…

"¿Pero que les pasa?... Él me salvó la vida… ¡Les salvó todas sus vidas!" Andy dijo confundida y consternada.

"Gallagher" habló su jefe "¿Este fenómeno es tu amigo?"

"Si es mi amigo ¡y no es un fenómeno!"

Ante su repuesta su jefe levantó un rifle que tenía en sus manos, apuntando a los dos "Voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas… ¡y que no regreses más!"

"¿Pero de que está hablando? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?"

"Has traído a un mutante a comer y todo en mi negocio ¡eso no lo voy a tolerar! Estás despedida Gallagher…" su ex jefe dijo, poniendo el dedo en el gatillo.

Logan tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, no porque fuera discriminado por su condición de mutante, sino porque no tenía el corazón de ver como una expresión de horror contorsionaba el rostro de Andy mientras comprendía al fin las ramificaciones de todo lo que estaba pasando, como si de repente una espantosa pesadilla se le estuviera revelado ante sus ojos. Ella solo estaba parada ahí, luciendo como una pequeña niña a quien le han dado una desagradable sorpresa: aturdida, herida, desilusionada. Esto era como si estuviera reviviendo de algún modo el asesinato de su amiga Paula.

"¡Jódanse!" Andy chilló con la cara bien roja de rabia y con brillantes lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas "¡Jódanse todos!... Por cierto, este puto bastardo que está acá" ella dijo señalando a su ex jefe "¡Es un maldito avaro! Prefiere gastar el dinero en mujeres y apuestas que en hacerle mantenimiento a este lugar ¡Así que espero que sigan disfrutando de su comida que está bien sazonada de excrementos de ratas y cucarachas!" ella exclamó viciosamente levantado sus manos bien en alto para mostrar señales sucias.

"¡YA VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ!" gritó su ex jefe, sosteniendo firmemente su rifle.

"Baja eso, viejo" Logan dijo secamente "Ya nos fuimos"

Andy enterró su cara en sus manos para seguir llorando y Logan se le acercó tristemente. Sabiendo que no estaba en condiciones para caminar la tomó y la cargó en sus brazos y caminó hacia la puerta, los que estaban cerca se echaron hacia atrás como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa, pero eso no le importó, todo lo que quería era sacarla de este maldito lugar lo mas pronto posible.

Logan sintió cada golpe y herida como si fuera suya, él quería sanarla, quería regresar al tiempo y protegerla de esta pesadilla y evitar que presenciara lo que presenció. Él quería muchas cosas en ese momento, pero se contentó con saber que estaba viva y a salvo, y la presionó más fuerte hacia sí para probárselo.

"Bendito Dios" él susurró, enterrando sus labios en sus cabellos.

Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por la batalla emocional que había pasado, su respiración venía en superficiales jadeos. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse y él sujetó a Andy como si tratara de absorberla muy dentro de sí.

"Tenía tanto miedo…" ella murmuró contra su pecho mientras seguía sollozando y temblando de miedo.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Ya pasó, todo está bien ahora, estoy aquí contigo" Logan susurró y siguió susurrando, estaba dispuesto a repetir las mismas palabras un millón de veces si eso era lo que hacía falta para tranquilizarla.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron al apartamento. En cierto momento Andy pidió que la bajara para caminar por su cuenta y había dejado de llorar, ahora estaba callada, distante y fría. Logan deseaba que siguiera llorado, al menos así se estaría desahogando, pero su silencio lo torturaba. Todo mientras Andy caminó hacia la cocina y se apoyó sobre el borde del lavaplatos con ambas manos.

"Andy…" Logan dijo suavemente "Por favor, dime algo…"

"Hay algo que no entiendo" Andy dijo con una voz que no era la suya y con la mirada fija en el lavaplatos "Ese hombre te mató, yo lo vi disparándote a quemarropa… deberías estar muerto, pero no lo estás… ¿Por qué?"

"Oh… eso… es que verás… eso es parte de mi mutación. Puedo sanar…" Logan dijo torpemente, algo en el fondo de su mente le advertía que esto iba a ir de mal en peor.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Andy volvió a preguntar con esa voz extraña.

"Me puedes disparar, quemar, acuchillar, envenenar, lo que sea que se te ocurra… mi cuerpo lo sanará y quedo como nuevo en un santiamén. Ni siquiera las drogas funcionan conmigo…"

"Con que así es la cosa…" ella murmuró.

La mano derecha de Andy tomó y sujetó fuertemente del mango de un enorme y filoso cuchillo de cocina y de repente con un tremendo chillido ella dio la media vuelta con el brazo bien el alto en modo de ataque. Logan jadeó en sorpresa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando se vio acuchillado en su hombro derecho y cayó sobre sus rodillas en un grito de dolor.

"¿¡Por qué carajo no me dijiste nada de esto antes!?" Andy gritó rabiosa con los ojos casi desorbitados.

"¡No lo sé!" Logan dijo entre dientes "Tu recuperación no fue nada fácil, pensé que te ofendería…"

"¿Ofenderme? ¿¡Ofenderme!?" Andy siguió chillando "¡Eres un maldito mal parido! ¿Tienes idea de lo asustada que estaba? ¡Pensé que habías muerto por mi culpa! ¿Tienes alguna puta remota idea de lo que es ver a alguien a quien le importas ser asesinado ante tus ojos?"

"¡Si, lo sé!" Logan gimió.

Su repuesta solo hizo que Andy girara cruelmente el cuchillo, haciendo que gritara más fuerte.

"¡Ay, no seas llorón! No es como si no fuera a sanar en un santiamén ¿no?" ella dijo viciosamente.

Pero entonces Logan vio como su rostro se palidecía extremadamente, con sus ojos y boca bien abiertos, como si comprendiera el horror de lo que había hecho. Andy soltó del cuchillo para ver su mano ensangrentada y luego lo miró a él. Ella se cayó sentada y se arrastró hacia atrás en el suelo para luego levantarse y correr aterrorizada a su cuarto, azotando la puerta con violencia.

Logan gruñó al sacarse el cuchillo y fue tras ella "Andy ¡no hagas esto, abre la puerta!"

"¡DÉJAME SOLA!"

Lo que vino después fueron los sonidos de ella jadeando, como si estuviera teniendo un severo ataque de asma, para luego llorar desesperadamente. Logan no podía con esto, por mucho que se habría vuelto cínico, por muchas adversidades que habrá pasado en su vida, esto era algo que no podía tolerar. La idea de un hombre abusando de una mujer usando su fuerza le parecía absolutamente aberrante. Él se quedó parado con las manos en la puerta y con la cabeza caída en impotencia mientras la escuchaba llorar. Tenía tantas ganas de entrar para consolarla, pero era como si una fuerza invisible se lo impedía, como si la puerta estuviera hecha de un material más indestructible que el Adamantium. En su corazón sabía que si entraba solo se iban a empeorar mas las cosas, de modo que se quedó afuera con una intensa presión en el pecho, comprendiendo con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas como su llanto le dolía mucho mas que la cuchillada que recibió hace unos minutos atrás.


	10. Capítulo 10

El sueño fue la última cosa que tenía en su mente, pasó toda la noche en vela observando, esperando que la puerta se abriera. Sabía que Andy no lograba dormir por la manera en que respiraba y por los suaves sonidos que hacía al dar vueltas en su cama. Después de los horrores que vivió no le extrañaría para nada que en el momento que pegue el ojo solo tendría pesadillas, así que esperó, a la expectativa de lo que pudiera pasar.

Había amanecido y todavía nada, pasaron otras horas y era eso de las ocho y media de la mañana cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, Logan saltó del sofá para acercársele "Hola Andy ¿cómo te sien- ¡Oh!"

Él paró en seco al obtener una mirada asesina que Andy le lanzó como respuesta, pero adicionalmente a ello notó los moretones que tenía en la cara y que intentó inútilmente esconder con maquillaje, también notó que tenía una cartera en una mano y unos lentes oscuros en otra, y vestía ropa para salir que le cubría todo su cuerpo, el cuál temblaba de furia contenida. Ella si que recibió una buena golpiza.

"Uh… ¿quieres que te haga algo de desayuno?" él preguntó torpemente.

"No tengo hambre" Andy dijo fríamente.

"Uh, claro, eso se entiende…"

"Dime una cosa, _Wolverine_…"

Por la manera sardónica en la que pronunció su sobrenombre, Logan supo enseguida que las cosas estaban muy lejos de mejorar.

"¿Hay otra cosa que deba saber de tu mutación antes de que? ya sabes ¡pase otra desgracia y me muera de un infarto!" Andy chilló furiosa.

"Si, de hecho si… mis sentidos son muy desarrollados, puedo oír, ver y olfatear mucho mejor que cualquier persona ordinaria"

"Uh-huh" Andy asintió cruzando sus brazos.

"También soy mas fuerte de lo normal ¿Recuerdas cuando gruñía de esfuerzo todas las veces que te cargaba con los yesos puestos? Otro hombre te hubiera encontrado pesada, pero para mí eres mas ligera que una pluma"

"¿Y que más?"

"Mi esqueleto…"

"¿Qué pasa con tu esqueleto?" Andy preguntó con deliberado sarcasmo.

"Verás, esa es una historia algo complicada, no estoy muy claro como pasó todo ni como me ofrecí de voluntario a esta operación. Te sorprendería saber que hay gente allá fuera que les encanta experimentar con mutantes y yo fui uno de esos experimentos…" Logan pausó al darse cuenta de que estaba divagando y que se estaba sintiendo estúpido al contar esa parte de su vida, pues sabía que no había manera de que Andy le pudiera creer algo tan descabellado "¡Bueno, la cosa es que mi esqueleto no es como los demás! Es porque me lo cubrieron de un único e indestructible metal, se llama Adaman-" Logan no pudo terminar de hablar al ser abofeteado duramente.

"¡Aaargh! ¡La puta que la parió!" Andy se quejó mientras sostenía su mano adolorida.

"Oh no ¿estás bien? El Adamantium es un metal muy fuerte-"

"¡Ya basta! ¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡No te atrevas a burlaste de mí!" Andy gritó iracunda.

"¡Pero no lo estoy haciendo!"

"Cállate ¿sí? Ya cierra el pico. La ciencia y la tecnología habrán avanzado de manera extraordinaria, pero de ningún modo ha llegado a esto. Es netamente imposible que operes a un hombre para cubrir todo su esqueleto con metal"

"Pues-"

"¡Es suficiente! Me tienes harta, no te soporto ¿y sabes qué? Me voy de aquí a buscar un nuevo trabajo, porque a diferencia tuya ¡no tengo tiempo para estar inventando historias de retrasados!"

"Andy, tu no estás en condiciones-"

"Solo hazme el favor de cerrar bien esa puerta cuando te vayas, solo faltaría que me roben el apartamento"

"Andrea…"

"Adiós Logan"

Andy dio la media vuelta para abrir la puerta y la azotó con violencia, dejando a Logan completamente solo y sintiéndose mas miserable que nunca.

"¡Diosssss!" Logan gimió al llegar a la mansión una hora después, ya estaba sintiendo las secuelas del trasnocho y el estrés de todo lo que había pasado. Con un caminar pesado fue hacia el lobby y se echó derrotado sobre un sofá. Tal vez dormiría ahí mismo para todo lo que importaba, lo que quería era olvidarse de este desastre aunque sea por un rato. Pero no había pasado ni diez minutos cuando una sonriente Rogue lo encontró y se sentó a su lado.

"Hola Logan ¿Cómo estuvo todo? ¿Se divirtieron mucho?"

"¿Qué?" Logan preguntó confundido.

"Tú me dijiste que ibas al cine con tu amiga ¿Qué película vieron a la final?"

"Oh… verdad que sí" con todo lo que ha pasado Logan se había olvidado por completo que había pasado a buscar a Andy a su trabajo para ir juntos al cine en primer lugar.

"Oh no" Rogue se preocupó al darse cuenta de su semblante "Algo pasó, Logan ¿qué pasó?"

Logan gruñó por dentro, de verdad quería un poco de paz mental, por nada del mundo quería seguir lidiando con esto en este momento. Pero sabía que ya no podía ser con Rogue, mucho menos si lucía terrible con enormes ojeras, así que después de unos minutos reunió fuerzas y se restregó los ojos, exhalando tristemente para explicar lo que había sucedido.

"Todo se fue a la mierda ¿está bien? Si fui a buscarla a donde trabajaba para irnos al cine, pero cuando llegué estaba cerrado, la llamé y me dijo que no podía ir porque su jefe quiso hacer inventario o una basura así. Pero me di cuenta de que algo estaba pasado por como repetía mi sobrenombre, ella nunca me llama por mi sobrenombre, pero aunque no lo haya hecho podía escuchar el tono de miedo que había en su voz… había un ladrón adentro asaltando el lugar"

"¡Oh no!"

"Si, entré por el depósito y cuando estaba por atacar a ese bastardo él me disparó a quemarropa delante de Andy… nunca se me ocurrió contarle sobre mi habilidad para sanar así que por supuesto que creyó que me morí ahí mismo. Podía escucharla llorando e implorándome que no me muriera mientras me estaba recuperando, fue espantoso. Y eso no fue lo peor…"

"¿No? ¿Qué pasó?" Rogue preguntó muy angustiada.

"El muy hijo de puta tuvo la genial idea de querer violársela"

"¡Oh por Dios! ¿Se lo impediste? ¡Dime que se lo impediste!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?" Logan dijo exasperado, pero luego pausó recordando que Rogue no tenía la culpa y era injusto de su parte desquitar su frustración con ella "Lo hubiera matado, pero Andy no me dejó…"

"Dios mío pero que horror"

"Y hay más. Ella fue despedida de su trabajo…"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque admitió delante de todos que era mi amiga ¡amiga de un mutante Rogue! Su jefe no lo aceptó y la despidió en el acto"

"¡Pero eso es horrible! ¿¡Y después de haberle salvado su vida y la de todos en ese lugar!?" Rogue dijo escandalizada.

"Mas pudo la aversión contra los mutantes, como siempre…" Logan rezongó en rabia y frustración "Cuando llegamos a su casa tuvo una crisis de histeria y me acuchilló en el hombro, estaba muy fuera de sí, me reclamaba por que no le había dicho lo de mi poder de sanación y luego se fue corriendo a encerrase a su habitación. Cuando salió esta mañana me preguntó mas sobre mi mutación y se lo conté, pero cuando llegué a la parte de mi esqueleto y el Adamantium no me creyó para nada, pensó que me estaba burlando en su cara… era como si fuera una persona completamente distinta, quiero decir, siempre ha sido dulce conmigo y está bien que esté molesta por lo que pasó, pero estaba hecha una verdadera… no quisiera usar la palabra _arpía_, pero…"

"Fue toda una arpía contigo…"

"Si…" Logan murmuró con la cabeza baja.

Rogue lo miró y sintió pena por su amigo porque sabía que esa chica era lo mejor que le ha pasado en estos últimos meses y más cuando se enteró que lo había aceptado cuando supo que era un mutante. El hecho de que haya perdido su trabajo por la intolerancia de la gente era criminal y pensó que algo así haya pasado ente ellos era por demás desafortunado. Ella puso una mano sobre la suya para confortarlo y no hablaron por un momento.

"¿Entiendes que su rabia está mal direccionada? ¿Qué no es contigo con quien está enojada?" Rogue susurró suavemente "Lo que pasó fue que estabas ahí y como eres su amigo resultaste ser un blanco fácil"

"Si, lo sé" Logan dijo fastidiado, él estaba consciente de ello, pero de todos modos ese conocimiento no le traía ningún consuelo.

"Oh, Logan, como lo siento, de verdad"

"Lo sé niña, no es tu culpa" Logan dijo tristemente "¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" él se preguntó mas para si mismo.

"Lamentablemente no hay mucho que puedas hacer en este momento, creo que deberías dejarla-" Rogue pasó el seco al ver la cara que puso Logan y aclaró rápidamente "¡No estoy diciendo que la abandones de plano!... Solo digo que deberías dejar pasar unos días, darle tiempo y espacio para que organice sus ideas porque está muy confundida ahora, de modo que cuando se vuelvan a ver ya puedan hablar como la gente… y un regalito no caería mal tampoco"

"¿Un regalito?"

"Si, algo simple, algo que la haga sentir mejor, podrías intentarlo. La pobre debe estar tan traumatizada. Ella parece ser el tipo de mujer de las que no hay"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, por lo que me has contado y solo estoy especulando, ella parece ser el tipo de chica que, ya sabes, no lo haría así como así, sino que lo haría solo por amor…"

"¿Te refieres al sexo? ¿Piensas que es virgen?"

"No lo sé, tal vez, a lo mejor no, pero la cosa es que no me la imagino haciéndolo como lo hace la mayoría de la gente hoy en día. Una violación siempre es terrible, aunque tuvo suerte de que hayas aparecido a tiempo para salvarla de aquello. Pero ahora la idea de que un hombre la toque le debe resultar espantosa"

"Hubiera matado al bastardo"

"Ya el daño estaba hecho de todos modos" Rogue le recordó "Sé que no es fácil, y que no eres precisamente el hombre mas paciente que hay, pero creo que en este caso debes ser justamente eso"

Así pasaron los días, el resto de los X-Men no tenían idea que era lo que tenía a Logan tan miserable, cuando su ánimo aparentemente había mejorado últimamente, pero sabían por experiencia que no tenía caso tratar de presionarlo para que compartiera la información. Una noche Logan comprendió lo mucho que extrañaba a Andy cuando estaba en el lobby viendo la televisión, estaba pasando los canales con el control remoto y paró cuando se dio cuenta de que ¿Quién quiere ser millonario? estaba en el aire. Su subconsciente hizo que volteara a su derecha, esperando verla sentada a su lado adivinando las respuestas, pero el espacio estaba vacío y se sintió estúpido. Era irónico que en un principio a él le parecieran irritantes sus tonterías, pero hasta eso lo extrañaba.

En varias ocasiones acarició la idea de llamarla para saber como estaba, pero siempre se echaba para atrás, pensado que probablemente estaría molesta aún y le colgaría el teléfono en su cara. Una tarde comenzó a llover, lo que no le ayudó en nada ya que el ambiente que la lluvia daba era de desolación, era como si el mismo cielo se estaba lamentando por lo que había pasado. Entonces sus compañeros lo llamaron y tuvo que salir con ellos a batallar otra batalla más, haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer: descargar sus frustraciones y tristezas en su clásico arrebato de furia.

Andy tampoco la estaba pasando bien, después de haber peleado y dejado a Logan solo en su apartamento dio vueltas por las calles tratando de aclarar su mente y no parecer una loca cuando se presentara al primer sitio que ofreciera un trabajo, pero su falsa sensación de fuerza y compostura se desmoronó cuando esperaba a cruzar una calle y un carro se detuvo frente a ella, el reflejo de las ventanas reveló el pobre estado de su apariencia y fue mas de lo que pudo soportar, corriendo hacia un pote de basura mas cercano para vomitar lo que tenía en el estómago.

Para cuando regresó a su casa ya Logan se había ido, al principio fue una bendición porque no quería lidiar con nadie, pero la soledad poco a poco fue haciendo mella en ella y fue peor cuando su vecino de arriba otra vez volvió a hacer escándalo, abusando de su pobre esposa. El sonido de las golpizas y de sus gritos de dolor hacía que se tapara desesperadamente los oídos y diera vueltas de un lado a otro, sintiéndose acorralada en su propia pesadilla. Como deseó que su madre estuviera viva, ella siempre decía las palabras apropiadas para consolarla o si no la hubiera abrazado, haciéndola sentir que a pesar de todo ella era amada. Pero su madre ya no estaba en este mundo, la única persona que le importaba no estaba y fue porque ella lo había corrido.

Logan…

Como se arrepintió de haberse portado como una arpía con él, probablemente lo espantó así de feo y es por eso que no ha vuelto mas.

Una noche al no poder dormir se puso a sacar las cuentas en la mesa de la cocina y se dio cuenta de lo desesperado que se estaba poniendo su situación. Ella se cubrió la boca en preocupación, el dinero se le estaba acabando y si no conseguía trabajo, cualquier trabajo y pronto, se iba a ver en graves problemas.

Así pasaron los días…

"_Debí haber traído a Rogue_" Logan pensó con una cara de fastidio.

El canadiense pasó un buen rato dando vueltas por todo un almacén de descuento que estaba cerca del vecindario de Andy en busca del regalo apropiado para darle y su frustración se incrementaba más con el paso del tiempo ¿Qué diablos le gustaba a las chicas en estos días? Probablemente las mismas estupideces de siempre: flores, chocolates o algún animal de peluche. Pero eso parecía el tipo de presente que le daría a una chica que le gustara, como Jean, mas nunca tuvo la oportunidad de regalarle algo así de significativo. No, tenía que ser algo práctico que Andy realmente necesitara, y mantenerlo simple como Rogue lo había indicado.

Después de dar muchas vueltas y no ver nada que le dijera ¡eso es! Logan finalmente tiró la toalla y se quería ir, pero antes pensó que era una buena idea aprovechar de ir un momento al baño para vaciar el tanque y después de que un joven empleado le indicara donde estaba el mas cercano fue y entró.

Logan se acercó y se posicionó frente a uno de los orinales, sacó de su chaqueta un cigarro que lo encendería después de salir y se lo puso en la boca y cuando estaba por desabrochar y bajar el cierre de su pantalón, una suave y femenina voz con acento sureño alcanzó sus oídos.

"Sé que tienes que hacer ¿Pero podrías esperar un momento para que me pueda salir y darte un poco de privacidad?"

No podía ser, por una fracción de segundo pensó que sus oídos lo habían engañado, era imposible que Andy estuviera en un baño de hombres. Él volteó cautelosamente y descubrió para su horror que ella si estaba ahí con él. Y no solamente eso, ella vestía un uniforme de conserje, su cabello estaba sudado y amarrado en una baja cola de caballo y tenía guantes de hule en sus manos, un balde con utensilios de limpieza estaba a su lado. Su boca se abrió tanto que literalmente dejó caer su cigarro al suelo.

Andy aclaró su garganta delicadamente, deseando como nunca en su vida que la tierra se la comiera viva "Logan, puedo ver que estás ocupado. Podemos hablar después"

Logan vio que ella quiso dar la media vuelta para salir apuradamente del baño, pero antes de que pudiera huir tomó de su brazo y la haló hacia él con una peligrosa mirada en sus ojos "¡Podemos hablar ahora!"

"¡Logan!" Andy protestó al verse sacada del baño.

Logan caminó furiosamente con sus cejas sobre sus ojos y su quijada tensa. Los clientes que compraban en el lugar partían a su paso como el Mar Rojo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida, pasando por la fila de cajeros con Andy quien se apuraba para seguir su ritmo y tratando torpemente de no llamar la atención de los curiosos. Una vez afuera del almacén, Logan siguió caminado con ella hasta encontrar un callejón cercano en donde no pudieran ser molestados. Más le vale que tenga una buena explicación para esta locura.

"¿¡Se puede saber que coño pasa contigo!?" él gritó furioso.

"¡Tengo que trabajar! Ahora que respondí tu pregunta ¿Te parece que pueda sentir mi brazo pronto, en algún momento?"

"¡Con un demonio!" Logan maldijo y la soltó abruptamente "Sé que tienes que trabajar ¡pero esto es una locura!"

"¡Es un trabajo bueno y decente!" Andy se defendió, aunque sonaba como algo que trataba de convencerse a sí misma.

"¡Bueno y decente mi trasero!" Logan protestó "Andrea ¡tu no dejaste tu pueblo para esto!"

"Esto es algo que conseguí mientras tanto ¿si? Todavía estoy revisando los clasificados y seguiré buscando cuando tenga mi día libre. Pero tengo cuentas que pagar Logan ¡tengo que comer!"

Andy no pudo discutir mas, se tapó la cara con sus manos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar visiblemente de la presión que crecía dentro de sí. No podía hablar de la vergüenza que sentía al saber que su amigo la estaba viendo caer tan bajo. Ella no podía poner en palabras lo miserable que la pasó desde la última vez que se vieron y empezó a sollozar.

Logan no podía ignorar esa clase de dolor. La rabia surgió a través de él mientras miraba su situación, rabia y una emoción que no quería reconocer como protección. Solo se podía imaginar lo humillada y desvalorizada que se debe estar sintiendo en este momento. Se veía imposiblemente pequeña e indefensa al seguir temblando y llorando de esa manera tan desesperada. Él dio un paso y alzo sus brazos para abrazarla, porque sabía lo mucho que necesitaba consuelo, él lo podía oír en su voz y no podía evitar responder a ello. Pero Andy reaccionó brincando hacia atrás en temor.

"¿Qué pasa?... ¿Me tienes miedo?"

"No… es que no puedo… ¡no quiero que me toques!"

"Está bien, solo te quiero abrazar…" él dijo suavemente.

Logan otra vez quiso poner sus brazos alrededor de ella, pero Andy protestó y empezó a golpearlo en rechazo. Él no se defendió y la dejó que siguiera golpeándolo, porque sabía que necesitaba desahogar su rabia y porque recordó que Rogue le había planteado la posibilidad de que ella no pudiera con la idea de que un hombre la tocara. Pronto Andy se cansó, frustrada de que los golpes no hicieran ningún efecto aparente en él y quiso huir de nuevo, pero Logan la sujetó con ridícula facilidad al poner sus brazos a su alrededor. Andy chillaba y forcejeaba, tratando que quitárselo de encima pero no podía.

"¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME!" Andy gritó mientras revivía una vez más la pesadilla en su mente con los párpados bien apretados.

"¡No soy ese tipo!" Logan le dijo seriamente contra su oído "No soy ese bastardo ¡Soy Logan!"

"¡AAAAAAAARRGH!" ella chilló con lágrimas en sus ojos y luego comenzó a jadear por aire, como si tuviera un ataque de asma y con una mano sujetó con fuerza de su chaqueta mientras seguía forcejeando.

"No soy ese tipo" Logan siguió repitiendo "No soy ese tipo, soy yo, Logan, el que duerme en tu feo sofá… respira… respira" él susurró mientras empezó a acariciar la base de su garganta para ayudarla a respirar "Sé que se está formando un nudo en la garganta que está amenazando con ahogarte, pero yo estoy aquí contigo, no dejaré que te ahogues, solo respira, hay mucho aire para ti…respira"

Él siguió susurrándole al oído, repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Los minutos pasaron como una eternidad, pero la mente de Andy poco a poco comenzó a reconocerlo y finalmente mandó el mensaje de que tenía que respirar. Ella inhaló y exhaló con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas mientras seguía escuchándolo hablar suavemente. Pronto Logan la sintió relajarse y sujetó su cuerpo para evitar que se cayera al perder todas sus fuerzas, su cabeza se cayó en derrota y la mano que sujetaba duramente su chaqueta eventualmente la soltó.

"Eso, así mismo es, tranquila…" Logan susurró, luego hizo que volteara para encararlo y la abrazó. Andy no se resistió esta vez, no estaba segura de lo que significaba, esta muestra de afecto de parte de un hombre aparentemente tan rudo, pero ella lo aceptó. Ella se sintió recostarse contra su sólido cuerpo y se empapó en la sensación de seguridad que sus brazos inspiraban. En ese momento ya no importaba como estaban las cosas entre ellos, él solamente era un hombre ofreciéndole compasión cuando ella lo necesitaba enormemente. Andy presionó su mejilla contra su pecho para escuchar el sólido latido de su corazón y eso la ayudó a relajarse un poco más.

"Lo siento tanto, soy un idiota ¿si? No fue mi intención gritarte y tratarte mal, pero es que me tomaste por sorpresa con esto de ser conserje… ¿por qué no me llamaste?"

"No podía, me cortaron el teléfono por no pagarlo a tiempo" ella dijo avergonzada.

"Oh… que mal… no importa, ya estoy contigo, ya pasó todo…" él dijo al seguir ofreciéndole su fuerza mientras la balaceaba muy suavemente, luego miró hacia los cielos con mucha rabia, preguntándose donde había un Dios en todo esto _"¿Por qué no la presionas un poquito más? Así todos podemos sentarnos y verla cuando se caiga a pedazos_" él pensó amargadamente.


	11. Capítulo 11

"Solo quiero entender que te ha pasado" Logan dijo suavemente mientras seguía abrazando a Andy.

"No puedo" ella le dijo con una voz pequeña, apenas audible ya que tenía su cara enterrada sobre su hombro "Te vas a enojar"

"No, no lo haré, puedes decírmelo"

Después de unos minutos Andy suspiró tristemente y habló "Yo no había venido para esto, en realidad vine por un puesto de cajera, como soy buena sacando las cuentas y eso pensé que podría hacerlo… ya ni sé como pasó, todo lo que sé es que me llamaron para la oficina de mis empleadores porque alguien puso una queja o algo así. De algún modo se enteraron de que era amiga de un mutante…"

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé, mucha gente en mi vecindario compra aquí, lo único que se me ocurre es que alguien que estuvo en la fuente de sodas en día del asalto me vio y me reconoció, pero la cosa es que se enteraron. Les rogué que no lo usaran en contra mía, que de verdad necesitaba el trabajo, entonces se lo pensaron por un momento y me dieron esto, diciéndome que si tanto me gustaba andar con la escoria entonces bien podría ser el trabajo perfecto para mí… y que al menos yo era legal"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Logan preguntó indignado.

"Creo que la conserje anterior era una inmigrante ilegal y la deportaron"

Logan estaba escandalizado, pero echó su rabia a un lado, no quería perturbarla mas "Oh Andy, lo siento mucho, siento todo lo que ha pasado"

"Yo también lo siento mucho, lo que te hice no tiene perdón de Dios…"

"¿Te refieres a la cuchillada? Niña, eso no importa, yo me lastimo todo el tiempo"

"¿¡Cómo que no importa!?" Andy se alteró y rompió el abrazo "¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no importa!? ¿Acaso estás loco? Mira, no me importa si esa mutación tuya lo puede arreglar inmediatamente, aún así te causé dolor ¿no? Te dolió horriblemente ¿Tienes idea de lo estresante que fue para mí descubrir que fui capaz de causar esa clase de daño a alguien? ¡Así que no puedes decir que está bien porque no está para nada bien!"

Logan se quedó perplejo y sin palabras, ciertamente no sabía que hacer con esto. No era que sus amigos no se preocuparan por él porque si lo hacían, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a ser tomado por sentado hasta cierto punto debido a su mutación, ninguno se tenía que preocupar de darle ayuda médica cada vez que se lastimaba, simplemente esperaban a que sanara y ya. Y sin embargo ahí tenía a Andy luciendo genuinamente mortificada por su bienestar a pesar de ya saber de sus poderes, tanto así que ella se le acercó y abrió su chaqueta y la camisa que tenía debajo lo suficiente para examinar su hombro derecho, el cuál no registraba ninguna evidencia de lo que había sucedido.

"¿Ves? Mi cuerpo puede soportar estas cosas…" Logan dijo, sintiéndose conmovido.

"Pero aún así te dolió, eso no me gusta" Andy confesó, aunque tenía que admitir que si no hubiera sido por su mutación ella no tendría esta conversación con Logan en primer lugar. Entonces bajó la cabeza, se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

"Andrea, quiero que entiendas algo muy importante: no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño ¿entiendes eso? no lo permitiré"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, lo digo muy en serio ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿Acaso no me crees?"

"No es eso, si te creo… es que tengo mucha vergüenza…"

"Andy" Logan susurró, tomando su cara delicadamente entre sus manos para hacer que le mirara "No tienes por que sentirte avergonzada por nada, en todo caso es ese bastardo quien debería sentirse avergonzado"

"Es que también me da vergüenza que me vieras limpiando baños… no quería que me vieras así…"

"A mi tampoco me gustó que me vieras como me viste en la fuente de sodas, fui muy violento" Logan confesó apenado.

"Me iba a lastimar, era entendible que hubieras perdido los estribos, pero pudiste controlarte a la final"

"Solo porque estabas ahí para tranquilizarme, de otro modo hubiera… no tiene caso seguir hablando de eso…"

"No… mira, tengo que regresar, si se dan cuenta de que no estoy por ningún lado…"

"Oh, claro, por supuesto… te esperaré afuera para llevarte a casa ¿está bien?"

"Eso me gustaría mucho… te extrañé"

"Si, yo también"

Andy dio la media vuelta y regresó al almacén. Se hizo de noche y tal como lo había prometido Logan la esperaba afuera, para hacer tiempo dio unas vueltas alrededor y se compró un nuevo cigarro que se lo fumó mientras esperaba, ya que el que tenía lo dejó olvidado en el suelo del baño en donde había encontrado a Andy. Entonces era como las siete de la noche cuando ella terminó su jornada de trabajo y se acercó a él luciendo cansada y triste, además de que olía muy mal, pero Logan no dijo nada al respecto.

"Logan… ¿A todas estas que hacías aquí en primer lugar?" Andy le preguntó suavemente.

"Oh… bueno… le conté a una amiga lo que pasó y me sugirió que te comprara algo para la próxima vez que nos viéramos. No tenía idea de que estuvieras aquí, mucho menos que trabajabas aquí, te hacía en tu casa y como este almacén estaba cerca pensé que podría hacer eso para luego ir para allá…"

"Oh" Andy dijo sintiéndose terriblemente apenada, después de cómo lo había tratado él todavía quería hacer algo lindo por ella "¿Y compraste algo?"

"Nah, fue una perdida de tiempo" él dijo frustrado.

Andy no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego habló todavía sintiéndose avergonzada "¿Todavía quieres, um, darme algo?"

"¿Qué necesitas?"

Una enorme y hermosa pizza extra grande con todos sus ingredientes favoritos le fue presentada por un mesonero y cuando este se fue Andy tomó un pedazo y después de soplar para enfriarlo un poco empezó a comer. Al principio trató de mantener cierta mesura de compostura pero el hambre pudo más y comenzó a comer vigorosamente, tanto así que Logan tuvo que recordarle que se tranquilizara o si no se iba a atragantar. Después de haberle confesado lo que quería él la llevó a una pizzería a unas cuadras de distancia y pidió una mesa que estuviera lejos de la gente para no pudieran ser molestados, así le ahorraría mas vergüenzas a Andy al ser vista lo menos posible con su uniforme de conserje y dejó que ordenara lo que quisiera.

"¡Oh por Dios!" ella dijo de manera casi orgásmica "¡Ahora si puedo escuchar el canto de los ángeles!"

"Se te ha acabado el dinero ¿verdad?" Logan le preguntó seriamente.

"Estaré bien, lo voy a estar"

"¿Con un sueldo de conserje? Lo dudo mucho"

"Oye amigo, sobreviví un huracán y un accidente automovilístico, ciertamente podré sobrevivir esto, ya verás, hay algo muy bueno allá afuera esperando por mí, lo sé porque Dios proveerá…"

Logan torció los labios en irritación, no podía entender como esta chica todavía habla de un Dios cuando siempre le pasa una desgracia detrás de otra, pero no dijo nada para no llevarle la contraria.

"Quiero mostrarte algo" él dijo mientras hurgó debajo de su chaqueta y sacó un folleto para dárselo "Aquí es donde vivo"

"Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos" Andy leyó y luego lo miró con curiosidad "¿Vives en una escuela?"

"Si, pero no es lo podrías pensar, en realidad es una escuela para mutantes… fue fundada por un hombre llamado Charles Xavier, él era el dueño original de la silla de ruedas que te presté. Tenías mucha razón cuando dijiste que esa cosa te hacía sentir inteligente porque él era un tipo muy inteligente… creo que le hubieras caído muy bien"

"¿Te parece?"

"Si, él era un mutante muy poderoso, pero mas allá de eso tenía el sueño de que algún día los mutantes y los humanos pudieran vivir en armonía. El hecho de que estemos compartiendo esta mesa le hubiera dado mucha esperanza…"

"Oh… vaya, esta es realmente una mansión impresionante" Andy dijo al ver las fotos del folleto "Parece un castillo de cuento de hadas. Yo siempre había pensado que tú vivías en, bueno, que tú, um" ella dijo torpemente.

"Está bien, puedes decirlo, que vivo en una pocilga igual o peor que la tuya"

"¡Oye!" Andy exclamó ligeramente ofendida pero luego aceptó su realidad "¡Aaaw, mi casa es un asco!" ella dijo avergonzada.

"No está tan mal"

"Claro que sí, tiene cucarachas y ratas y filtraciones y vecinos horribles y la ubicación deja mucha que desear"

Logan no lo había pensado en esos términos, bueno quizá si al principio, siempre supo que su edificio prácticamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos y pudo fácilmente haber hecho una larga lista de sus defectos, pero el tiempo hizo que su mente echara poco a poco esas cosas a un lado hasta borrarlo completamente. Cada jornada, cada vez que regresaba de otra batalla, ese pequeño y mugroso apartamento era el lugar que secretamente ansiaba ir para descansar y olvidarse de la porquería de este mundo. Visto fríamente tampoco era la gran cosa, la rutina consistía en hacer las comidas, abrir la nevera y saber que al menos había una botella de cerveza esperando por él, sentarse juntos a ver televisión y hablar de cualquier cosa, lavar la ropa y limpiar el lugar. Pero se sentía como un hogar, y eso era posible porque Andy lo hacía posible. Hace no mucho él mismo vivía en sitios iguales o peores y no le importaba. Por muchos años vagó por el mundo tratando de averiguar quien es él realmente, pero un día nevado en las Rocosas Canadienses fue atacado por un mutante llamado Sabertooth y en cierto punto de la pelea quedó inconsciente, para cuando despertó descubrió que había sido llevado a una mansión y ahí vivió desde entonces.

De pronto se dio cuenta de su realidad y la de Andy, ella tenía razón, él si vivía en un castillo de cuentos de hadas mientras que ella vivía en un hueco. Se sintió estúpido al comprender como en todo este tiempo vivía una gran vida de lujo y comodidades y sin embargo se sentía miserable, mientras que ella a pesar de sus limitaciones y de su tragedia trataba de superarse y aprovechar el día a día para ser feliz.

"Um, yo no te lo mostré para hacerte sentir mal…" Logan murmuró torpemente.

"Ay yo sé que no… de hecho no entiendo como puedes vivir en condiciones tan infrahumanas, mira nada mas estas fotos ¡Esto da vergüenza!" Andy bromeó haciendo una mueca de asco.

"Solo por curiosidad… ¿lo que dijiste el día del asalto era cierto?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sobre la comida condimentada de excrementos de cucarachas y ratas…"

"¡Ah ya!" Andy exclamó al recordarlo "Eso era mentira, lo dije solo porque me molestó mucho la manera tan fea en la que te trataron"

"Oh…ok" Logan dijo con algo de alivio.

"Por Dios Logan, yo te daba de comer ahí ¿Crees que te hubiera dejado comer si fuera verdad?"

"No… um, hay otra cosa que quería decirte"

"¿Qué?"

"Hay una razón por la que nunca te he contado ciertas cosas de mi vida como mi infancia o mi familia… Andrea, no sé cuantos años tengo o como crecí, no sé en que lugar nací o si tuve hermanos o padres o cualquier cosa de mi pasado, y es porque tengo amnesia"

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Andy preguntó, aunque ya conocía a Logan lo suficiente para saber que no era del tipo bromista, y mucho menos que bromearía con algo como eso.

"Si, muy en serio…"

"¿Al menos sabes que eres canadiense?"

"Si… bueno, eso creo…"

"Pero eso es terrible ¿Cómo pasó eso?" ella preguntó e inmediatamente cerró los ojos sintiéndose estúpida, si tenía amnesia como podría saber como pasó todo en primer lugar.

"Eso me lo he preguntado prácticamente todos los días de mi vida" Logan suspiró "Todo lo que sé es que un buen día desperté en una isla extraña, el lugar estaba destruido, como si le hubiera caído una bomba atómica o algo…"

"Perdón, es que nunca conocí a nadie con un problema así… Me siento tan mal, quisiera poderte decir algo, cualquier cosa…"

"No vale la pena que te mortifiques por eso, ya pasó hace mucho tiempo… ¿Vas a terminarte eso?" él preguntó al señalar su pizza, la cuál quedaba la mitad.

"No, estoy llena, creo que se me pasó la mano al pedir una extra grande" Andy dijo tímidamente.

"Está bien, tomaremos el resto para llevar para cuando quieras volver a comer… y pasaremos por la tienda de víveres para llenar esa nevera tuya"

"¡Ay Logan no! ¡Ya has hecho bastante!" Andy exclamó, su cara se sonrojó vigorosamente de pura vergüenza y se la cubrió con las manos.

"Oye, no hagas eso"

"Es que me da mucha vergüenza ¡Me porté como una arpía contigo!"

"No es verdad, solo estabas alterada, aunque debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa con eso del cuchillo de cocina. Yo pensaba que daba miedo cuando me enojo ¡pero tu me ganaste!"

El comentario hizo que Andy se riera muy a pesar de la vergüenza que aún sentía.

"No seas tonta, ya te dije que no deberías sentir vergüenza por nada, no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado" Logan le dijo suavemente.

"Oh Logan, yo… ¿cómo te lo explico? Todo lo que has hecho por mí, lo que sigues haciendo, es que… bueno" Andy dijo torpemente.

"¿Es es lo que tratas de decirme mujer?"

Andy lo miró y suspiró, las palabras saliéndole directo del corazón "Que eres el mejor amigo que haya tenido…"

La sinceridad con la que hizo el comentario hizo que Logan se quedara sin palabras.

"Si, yo sé que eso suena asquerosamente cursi y que probablemente no es el tipo de cosas que un tipo como tú le emocione oír, pero es la verdad… necesitaba decirlo"

"Si, bueno" Logan aclaró su garganta algo incómodamente, él no era precisamente el tipo de persona que se presta a eso de las situaciones sentimentaloides "Tu no estás mal tampoco" él alcanzó a decir torpemente.

Los dos no se dijeron nada por un momento, aunque Andy lo miraba con esos grandes ojos llenos de cariño y admiración.

"Ya córtala ¿quieres?" Logan rezongó.

"No puedo, no tengo mi cuchillo de cocina a la mano, pero si me prestas tus garras…" Andy bromeó y rió suavemente.

Logan revoloteó sus ojos mientras sacaba su billetera para pagar "Eres de lo peor"

"Eso me recuerda, cuando limpié tus garras el otro día con alcohol después de haber matado esa rata… tu realmente no puedes agarrar una infección ¿verdad?"

"No"

"¿Ni siquiera te da una gripe?"

"No, a mi no me suceden esas cosas"

"Con razón"

"¿Con razón qué?"

"La cara que pusiste cuando te limpiaba, estabas como desconcertado"

"Si, fue algo extraño, nunca nadie había hecho algo así para cuidarme"

"Oh…"

De vuelta al apartamento lo primero que Andy hizo fue echarse un buen baño para quitarse la mugre y el sudor de estar limpiando todo el día para luego vestir su pijama, aunque el sueño era lo último que tenía en su mente. Ella salió de su cuarto a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua mientras Logan estaba sentado viendo televisión. Él notó inmediatamente que se veía inquieta y se levantó cuando ella estaba en camino de volver a su cuarto.

"Hey ¿Qué pasa?"

"No pasa nada…" Andy murmuró.

"Andy, puedes decírmelo"

"Es que… tengo miedo"

"¿Por qué?"

Andy suspiró pesadamente "He tenido pesadillas…" ella admitió de mala gana.

"_No, tú no_" Logan pensó tristemente.

"Y esto se sintió tan solo desde que te fuiste…"

"Pero ya estoy aquí. Ven acá" Logan dijo suavemente, él la guió hacia el sofá e hizo que se sentara junto a él y puso un brazo a su alrededor, invitándola calladamente a que se recostara. Se asombró al darse cuenta de lo bien que encajaba junto a si.

"Estoy tan cansada" Andy dijo tristemente "Me da miedo dormir porque sé que en algún momento tendré una pesadilla. Quisiera tanto que mi mamá estuviera viva, me hace mucha falta"

Logan suspiró tristemente "A veces pienso que es mi culpa, si hubiera llegado unos diez minutos antes no hubieras pasado por lo que pasaste, si no me hubiera ido de loco a sacar las garras aún tendrías tu trabajo…"

"No seas tonto, no tenías idea de lo que iba a pasar y ciertamente no pediste nacer mutante, no es culpa tuya que me hayan despedido…" los brazos Andy se deslizaron alrededor de la cintura de Logan y se acurrucó contra él para sentirse segura "Gracias por salvarme de ese tipo" ella dijo con una voz pequeña.

"No iba a dejar que te hiciera daño" Logan susurró tristemente al sentir como su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente de miedo "Sé que estás asustada por lo que ha pasado pero ya pasó, aunque tus pesadillas te digan lo contrario ese hombre no va a reaparecer para tratar de lastimarte de nuevo. Trata de tranquilizarte, nada malo te va a suceder"

"¿Y si tengo una pesadilla?"

"Tú has estado conmigo en estos últimos meses y me has confortado cada vez que he tenido mis pesadillas. Deja que sea yo quien te conforte para variar, probablemente no será lo mismo a que tu mamá lo haga si estuviera viva, pero es algo. Ahora relájate, necesitas descansar"

"Háblame de cualquier cosa por un rato ¿sí? Podrías contarme sobre Canadá ¿es bonito por allá?"

"Si, es bonito, una buena parte del territorio canadiense está cubierto por bosques de árboles maderables como el pino y el cedro. También posee grandes praderas. Hay una gran variedad de animales dependiendo de la región donde estés. Se puede encontrar osos, lobos, coyotes, leones americanos y pumas entre otros animales carnívoros. En las regiones árticas hay osos polares. En algunas zonas pueden verse castores, puercoespines y numerosos roedores. En las regiones planas hay topos. Algunas zonas de Canadá también son el hábitat de antílopes, renos y alces"

"¿Y que más?"

"Bueno tiene fama de ser un país frío. De hecho los inviernos pueden ser muy duros en muchas regiones del país, con riesgos de tempestades de nieve, tormentas de hielo y temperaturas por debajo de los -50°C. Nuestra cultura ha sido fuertemente influenciada por la cultura y tradiciones británicas, así como por la cultura francesa, aunque en menor medida, y ello como resultado de nuestro pasado colonial. Hemos sido influenciados también por la cultura estadounidense en parte debido a la cercanía geográfica pero también debido a la migración de personas de todas partes del mundo. Y no tenemos un presidente como ustedes, sino que estamos gobernados por una monarquía parlamentaria por ser miembro de la Mancomunidad Británica de Naciones"

"Debe ser algo extraño tener de soberana a una reina que ni siquiera vive en el país"

"Si ¿eh? No lo había pensado pero es así… no sé que más podría contarte"

"Cuéntame sobre la escuela en donde vives"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Es una escuela"

"No sé, dime cualquier cosa"

"Bueno… imagínate una mansión llena de niños y adolescentes, suena como la propia receta para el desastre ¿verdad? pero agrégale a eso el hecho de que tengan poderes mutantes. Es para jalarse los pelos"

"¿De dónde vienen?"

"Algunos son fugitivos, rechazados por la sociedad, otros fueron descubiertos y traídos por el mismo Profesor Xavier, y algunos son traídos por sus padres pensando que podemos hacer algo por su _enfermedad_"

"Que tontería, como si ser mutante fuera una enfermedad"

"Si… a veces puede ser un verdadero caos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque a veces se frustran y se enojan y lo exteriorizan a través de sus poderes, lo cuál puede resultar peligroso en ocasiones y nosotros tenemos que enseñarles a mantenerse centrados y controlar sus habilidades para que las usen para el bien… y también el hecho de que nos olvidamos de vez en cuando de sus necesidades por estar muy ocupados no ayuda mucho"

"¿Cómo que ocupados?"

"No es que lo hagamos a propósito, es que... a veces pasan cosas que tenemos que atender y eso hace que los descuidemos un poco"

"Eso no está bien, ellos necesitan sentir que están pendientes de sus cosas"

"Lo sé, pero como te digo, a veces puede ser muy caótico"

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos en el que Logan ya sentía que Andy se había relajado y hasta la sentía un poco soñolienta.

"¿Logan?"

"¿Si?"

"Tal vez a estas alturas esto te parezca algo innecesario o hasta estúpido inclusive, pero sólo porque ya sepa de tus poderes no quiere decir que deje de cuidarte, tu eres muy valioso para mí…" Andy susurró.

Logan no dijo nada, poco después Andy cerró los ojos y se durmió finalmente y él la tomó de sus brazos para llevarla a su cuarto. Una vez puesta en su cama y arropada con su edredón él se quedó un rato a vigilar sus sueños.

"_Gracias Andy, tú también eres muy valiosa para mí, te prometo que no dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño_" Logan pensó conmovido.


	12. Capítulo 12

Logan entró a la cocina de la mansión de buen humor, se le antojó una merienda y abrió un gabinete para sacar un paquete de pan de sándwich y fue a la nevera para sacar el resto para el relleno. Colocó todo sobre la mesa y procedió a poner las salsas, el jamón, unas rebanadas de tomate y un poco de lechuga. Luego tomó una pequeña panela de queso amarillo y lo iba a cortar con un chuchillo, pero se lo pensó y dejó el cuchillo a un lado para cerrar su mano y sacar la garra del medio.

"_Logan en un infocomercial_" él pensó con una sonrisa.

Él rebanó el queso y una vez terminado su sándwich lo colocó en una tostadora y esperó un rato, luego lo sacó y se lo sirvió en un plato y se sentó a la mesa. Pero cuando estaba a punto de dar la primera mordida su celular sonó y tuvo que bajar el sándwich para atender la llamada.

"¿Aló?"

"¡Logan!" Andy exclamó.

"¡Oh, hola Andy! ¿Qué hubo?"

"Un-un hombre gordo…"

"¿Me vas a contar uno de esos chistes de gordos?"

"¡No! ¡Cállate y escucha!" ella chilló alterada, lo que hizo que Logan pusiera un cara de extrañeza "Un hombre gordo entró al baño y… creo que era un mutante…"

"Okey ¿Qué te hace pensar que era un mutante?"

"¡Porque lo que hizo en ese inodoro no fue nada normal!" Andy gimió.

Logan arrugó su cara en asco ante la imagen mental que Andy conjuró y empujó ligeramente su plato de sándwich a un lado, de repente había perdido el apetito.

"¡No pude más con esto Logan! Todas las mañanas me levantaba y me repetía a mí misma: puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo… ¡no puedo hacerlo! ¿Cómo la gente puede ser tan asquerosa? Yo no pude- me reusé a limpiar esa cochinada" Andy dijo desesperada.

"Andy, cálmate…"

"Mi jefe me llamó la atención, me dijo que tenía que limpiarlo y no pude más, así que básicamente le dije que lo metiera por el trasero y renuncié" Andy gimió y comenzó a sollozar, ella siguió hablando pero lo que decía ya resultaba incomprensible.

"¿Qué? Andy, no entendí lo último que dijiste, tienes que calmarte" Logan dijo preocupado.

Andy siguió balbuceando y llorando desesperadamente a la vez, lo que hacía que no se le entendiera nada de nada, ya a ese punto estaba lejos de cualquier razón y Logan supo inmediatamente que tenía que ir lo más pronto posible a ayudarla.

"¡Oh, ahí estás! ¡Te he buscado por todos lados!" Kitty jadeó al aparecer a través de una pared y corrió a tomar a Logan por los hombros "¡Ponte tu uniforme porque nos vamos!"

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Suéltame!" Logan dijo sorprendido.

Pero muy a pesar de sus protestas Kitty hizo que ambos se hundieran por el piso como si estuviera hecho de arenas movedizas y desaparecieran, quedando solamente su plato abandonado de sándwich y su celular tirado como evidencia de que estuvo ahí. El llamado del deber había tomado a Logan tan desprevenido que lo dejó sin colgar, dejando que Andy siguiera sollozando sola al otro lado de la línea.

No había terminado de llegar a la mansión después de la misión a la que tuvieron que atender de urgencia y Logan se quitó su uniforme y se vistió con lo primero que consiguió para tomar la motocicleta e ir corriendo hacia el vecindario de Andy. Todo este tiempo su corazón estuvo apretado y no iba a estar tranquilo hasta ver como estaba. Una vez que había llegado a su edificio echó una maldición al encontrar que el ascensor estaba dañado y tuvo que subir apuradamente por las escaleras. Al llegar al piso correspondiente tuvo que parar un momento para recuperar un poco de aire y jadeando buscó el llavero que Andy le había dado para entrar al apartamento y abrió la puerta con dificultad.

"Andy ¡Andy! ¿Dónde estás?" Logan llamó y miró alrededor al no obtener una respuesta, el lugar parecía estar vacío, pero sus oídos captaron una respiración superficial y volteó hacia la dirección de la fuente. El cuarto de Andy. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver pies asomados en el suelo del umbral de la puerta y entró para descubrir que Andy estaba desmayada. Logan se agachó rápidamente para tomarla en sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que su piel estaba cubierta en una capa de sudor y que estaba ardiendo de fiebre al tacto.

"Andy ¿Qué tienes? Despierta…" Logan dijo al sacudirla suavemente, después de un par de intentos ella abrió los ojos a duras penas y lo miró.

"¿Logan?... ¿Has tenido uno de esos días en que piensas que todo sería mucho mas fácil si tan solo pudieras morirte?" Andy susurró y luego volvió a desmayarse.

Todo dentro de su ser se paralizó de frío al escucharla hablar así. Él la abrazó muy cerca de sí sintiendo su dolor como si fuera suyo y la levantó cuidadosamente del suelo.

"Está bien Andy, ya estoy contigo, te sacaré de aquí…" Logan susurró suavemente, aunque sabía que ella no podía escucharlo.

Él esperó inquietamente en el pasillo del hospital más cercano al vecindario, primero dio vueltas de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado y luego se sentó, pero minutos después se paró rápidamente cuando una doctora se le acercó.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien?" Logan preguntó muy preocupado.

"Cálmese" la doctora dijo moviendo las manos a modo de calmarlo "Ella no se encuentra muy bien, está sufriendo de una fiebre muy alta, con el tratamiento que le voy a dar y con unos días de reposo debería mejorar… lo que realmente me preocupa es su salud mental ¿Ella ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente, verdad?"

"Es muy obvio ¿uh?"

"Me temo que ha caído en un estado de depresión, lo que podría causar que su enfermedad empeore"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Tenerle paciencia, sea un amigo y cuídela, esto puede tomar tiempo antes de que pueda recuperarse" la doctora suspiró "Por lo pronto lo que puede hacer es buscar estas medicinas en la farmacia que está en la planta baja, en un momento le daré de alta" ella le dijo al entregarle el récipe médico.

"Gracias…"

"Ya puede pasar a verla"

Logan entró a la habitación para encontrar a Andy acostada, ella se veía palidísima con los labios blancos y con ojeras y su cuerpo estaba temblando de la fiebre.

"Hey" Logan susurró.

"Hey… no me siento muy bien" ella dijo con una voz muy pequeña.

"Te vas a recuperar pronto, voy a buscar las medicinas en la farmacia-"

"No me dejes sola" Andy gimió lastimosamente.

"No lo haré…"

"Logan… como no te puedes enfermar ¿será que me puedes dar un abrazo?"

"Claro" Logan se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama para poner sus brazos alrededor de ella y hacer que descansara su cabeza sobre su pecho "Lo que sea que necesites no tengas pena de decírmelo, solo dilo y yo me ocuparé de todo, no tienes por qué preocuparte de nada" él susurró.

Andy respondió tosiendo fuertemente contra su pecho "Perdón"

"Está bien, no me puedo enfermar ¿recuerdas?"

Los días siguientes no fueron fáciles para Logan, quien vio con impotencia como la fiebre de Andy se agravó como lo había advertido la doctora. Era como si ella se hubiera abandonado por completo. Lo peor eran las pesadillas que la atormentaba y él solo podía abrazarla y hablarle para hacerle entender que solo era un sueño. Tampoco fue agradable todas las veces que la obligaba a bañarse con agua fría en un intento por bajarle la fiebre, pues siempre chillaba. Dadas las circunstancias él abandonó de nuevo sus deberes en la mansión para dedicarse a cuidarla como lo había hecho después del accidente.

Una mañana entró al cuarto de Andy para cambiar una compresa de gel que tenía en la frente para ponerle otra fría, ella seguía inconsciente y pálida, su cuerpo seguía temblando de una fiebre que no daba ninguna señal de ceder.

"¡Oh vamos Andy! ¡No puedes seguir así!" Logan rezongó frustrado.

Unos minutos después salió del cuarto para recoger la basura y salió del apartamento para desechar la bolsa en el bajante que estaba en el pasillo, pero cuando estaba por regresar se le acercó el casero.

"Oiga, usted ¿Es el primo de la señorita Gallagher?"

"Si ¿qué quiere?"

"Esa prima suya… es una chica algo inestable ¿no? No puede conservar un trabajo ni para salvar su vida"

"No es inestable, solo ha tenido mala suerte" Logan dijo secamente.

"Si, por supuesto que la va a defender… La cosa es la siguiente, si no se pone las pilas y paga la renta pronto se las va a ver muy feas, ya se está atrasando y eso no me gusta"

"A ver si entiendo bien esto" Logan dijo ya sintiendo enojo "Este edificio se está cayendo a pedazos, está infectado de alimañas, hay filtraciones y sabrá Dios que otros problemas tiene ¿y me está diciendo que por que se atrase un poco en la renta va a sufrir serias consecuencias?"

Como si necesitara demostrar su punto, justo en ese momento apareció una enorme cucaracha escalando la pared de manera ascendente al lado de los dos, después de notar el insecto Logan volvió la mirada hacia el casero "Solo por curiosidad… ¿En qué exactamente gasta usted el dinero de la renta?"

La cara del casero se enrojeció de la ira al haber quedado tan en evidencia "¡Que pague la renta o estará de patitas para la calle!" él gritó para acabar con la discusión y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

Logan regresó al apartamento mas enojado que nunca por la injusticia de todo, pero cuando cerró la puerta le sonó el celular.

"¿Y ahora qué?" el gruñó fastidiado y atendió de mala gana "¡Aló!"

"¡Whoa, tranquilo!... como que llamé en un mal momento" Rogue dijo. Ella estaba llamando desde su celular en los jardines de la propiedad, muy lejos de la mansión para que nadie la pudiera escuchar.

"Oh, Rogue, eres tú ¿sucede algo?"

"No, todo está bien por acá, pero nuestro equipo está preocupado por ti… les duele que seas incapaz de recurrir a ellos para contarles lo que sea que te está pasando… ¿sucede algo entre Andy y tú? ¿se pelearon de nuevo?"

"Ojalá fuera eso… Andy está muy enferma, el estrés de todo la consumió"

"Oh Logan, eso es terrible, pero tiene su tratamiento y todo ¿verdad?"

"Si, pero no mejora nada… es como si hubiera… como si hubiera perdido la esperanza"

"Dios, que mal… ¿le has hablado?"

"No veo cuál es el caso, se la pasa inconsciente todo el tiempo y cuando está despierta tiene la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera aquí"

"Ay Logan, claro que importa, hasta está demostrado científicamente que los enfermos responden mucho mejor cuando les hablan… deberías contarle lo que sientes, por qué es importante que mejore, así parezca que no te está haciendo caso debes hablarle"

Logan cerró los ojos sintiendo como si les picaran, sabía que las lágrimas se venían y luchó por retenerlas "Hay tantos mutantes en este mundo que pueden compartir sus poderes por un momento, pero yo no soy uno de esos mutantes, no la puedo sanar…"

"Tranquilo Logan, tú estás con ella, malo fuera si estuviera sola sin que nadie la esté cuidando. Solo cálmate y respira y mantente a su lado" Rogue le dijo suavemente "Ve y habla con ella, léele un libro o algo"

"Está bien…"

"Si necesitas algo solo avísame"

"Si, lo sé, hablamos luego" Logan colgó. Después de haber guardado su celular en su bolsillo se restregó los ojos y respiró profundamente para mantener un poco de compostura, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente calmado regresó al cuarto de Andy y se quedó parado viéndola por un buen rato.

"No soy bueno en eso de expresar sentimientos" él murmuró torpemente, luego se acercó y se agachó para posar sus manos sobre la suya "No entiendo por qué te suceden estas cosas, apenas estás abriendo los ojos a este mundo y has pasado por mas penurias que cualquiera se pueda imaginar… yo sé que estás así porque te sientes muy sola, porque sientes mucho dolor y créeme que de eso sé bastante… pero sucede que no estas sola, estoy contigo. Sé que nunca será lo mismo a que tuvieras a tu familia a tu lado, pero es algo ¿no?"

Logan pausó al sentir como otra vez se le venía las lágrimas, pero esta vez no luchó para reprimirlas "Extraño despertarme por las mañanas con música y ver que estas frente al televisor tratando de imitar los bailes de los videos musicales, extraño que seas tú la que me confortes de mis pesadillas y me hagas una taza de té para calmarme, extraño que me hables, que te rías, que inventes alguna tontería… El otro día Storm estaba antojosa, me fastidiaba por saber de dónde había sacado esa torta de chocolate que me regalaste, quería saber en donde la había comprado, y para serte sincero yo también he tenido mis antojos, me ha provocado comerme esos hot cakes que haces, es que son buenísimos… Y Rogue, se nota que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, creo que te caería bien tener una amiga porque, bueno, es posible que haya ciertas cosas de las que no te sientas capaz de contarme porque soy un tipo…"

Logan miró a Andy como esperando que reaccionara, pero aún seguía inconsciente y suspiró tristemente "Tú siempre has sido la optimista, la alegre y la entusiasta de los dos y este mundo está tan jodido. Al verte así es como si hubiera algo seriamente mal, como un completo desbalance en el universo o algo así y eso me asusta ¿No entiendes que haces que esto sea mas soportable?... Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste la mañana siguiente de hacerme descubierto con las garras clavadas en el sofá, dijiste que esta bien que sea yo mismo mientras esté contigo" él extendió la mano para quitar la compresa de su frente y acariciarla "Quiero decirte que no tienes que sentir miedo, no mientras estés conmigo. No dejaré que te caigas, pero si te caes no pasa nada porque te recogeré, porque ya sé que harías lo mismo por mí… Ahora entiendo por qué no soportas este apartamento cuando no estoy, ya lo estoy encontrando insoportable también, estos últimos días sin que estés han sido… solo recupérate pronto ¿si? Ya estuvo bueno que te hagas de rogar"

Logan suspiró de nuevo, después de secarse las lágrimas se sintió un poco mejor. Aunque aún tenía sus dudas, esperó que Rogue tuviera razón y que al hablarle Andy podría mejorar pronto. Él se levantó y hurgó alrededor de su cuarto y se encontró con un libro de Harry Potter.

"Con un demonio" él murmuró fastidiado ante la idea de leer algo como eso, pero lo abrió de todos modos y se sentó al borde de la cama a su lado para empezar a leer en voz alta.

Andy soñó, los sueños eran una mezcolanza de imágenes aleatorias y voces que venía de diestra a siniestra. Había agua y mucha angustia.

"_Papá ¡no me sueltes! ¡no quiero morir!_"

"_¡Hija, resiste!_"

Pero la soltó y fue llevada por la corriente.

"_¿En dónde la encontraron?_"

"_Estaba sobre el techo de una casa. Doctor ¿cree que sobrevivirá? Presenta un grave estado de hipotermia_…"

La imagen cambió de nuevo.

"_Señorita, créame que no quiero decir esto, pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo… me temo que tendrá que hacerse a la idea de que nunca más verá a los suyos…_"

"_¡No! ¡No diga eso! ¡Tienen que estar en algún lado!_"

Andy soñó, se vio a sí misma caminando en un jardín, sus pies estaban descalzos pisando grama y pétalos de flores, cuando quiso ver el final del camino de pétalos se vio encandilada por una luz y de la misma emergió una silueta la cuál tenía una figura femenina. Esta se le acercó como queriendo recogerla y le susurró.

"_Dios proveerá…_"

Todo estaba borroso, pero poco a poco recuperó la visión y se encontró mirando el techo con estrellas plásticas de verde fluorescente. Había despertado, comprendió que estaba acostada en su cama y suspiró tristemente al recordarlo todo. En eso una burbuja apareció en su perímetro de visión, luego otra burbuja y así siguieron apareciendo. Andy no entendía que estaba pasando y se levantó torpemente para investigar al ver que más burbujas estaban entrando por su puerta. Cuando se paró en el umbral descubrió que una máquina de hacer burbujas estaba en todo el medio de la sala y Logan, quien estaba en la cocina, volteó al sentirla y se le acercó.

"Yo sé que no son estrellas" él dijo a modo de disculpa "Pero al menos son algo que podrás alcanzar y jugar por un rato"

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Es una estupidez que la directora de la escuela compró para divertir a los mas pequeños, para celebrar cumpleaños y esas cosas. Lo tomé prestado"

"¿Te das cuenta de lo asquerosamente cursi que es esto?"

"Si" Logan rió "Y lo extraño es que no me importa… bienvenida de vuelta"

"¿Haz estado cuidándome todo este tiempo?"

"Si"

"Pero… ¿No temes que vayas a perder tu trabajo por estar conmigo todo el tiempo?"

"Es muy poco probable que eso ocurra"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Porque soy el mejor en lo que hago… Ven, no seré un telepata pero tenía un presentimiento y salí a comprar algo" Logan extendió una mano para tomar la suya para guiarla hacia la mesa de la cocina. Ahora que estaba levantada notó que había perdido unos kilos lo cuál no le hizo ninguna gracia, a él le agradaba verla mas rellenita.

"¿Qué compraste?" Andy preguntó mientras se sentaba.

"Comida china" él anunció mientras abría una enorme bolsa frente a ella e iba sacando su contenido "Compré un poco de todo: arroz especial, chop sey, lumpias, pollo agridulce… hasta tengo una sopa Wang Town Mein que probablemente te va a caer de mil maravillas. Ten, come todo lo que quieras" Logan dijo al facilitarle unos cubiertos.

Andy miró los envases y abrió uno y tímidamente tomó un pedazo de pollo agridulce con la mano y se lo llevó a la boca, poco a poco iba comiendo, no con la energía con la que se comió la pizza cuando él la llevó a la pizzería el día que la descubrió trabajando de conserje, pero al menos ya estaba comiendo sin tener que obligarla.

"¿No vas a comer?" Andy preguntó con la boca un poco llena.

Logan rió "Si, ya voy a comer. Ten, aquí tienes refresco también" él dijo al entregarle una lata de refresco para luego tomar un plato y servirse su ración para comer con ella en la mesa.

Una vez que estaba satisfecha Andy se tapó un poco un lado de la cara con la mano en vergüenza "No sé que me pasó" ella dijo con una voz pequeña.

"Todos tenemos nuestros momentos de flaqueza… de hecho hasta diría que resististe bastante, eres muy valiente…"

"No me siento muy valiente"

"No ¿eh? Se nota que aún estás débil y cansada. Déjame ver…" Logan puso sus manos en su cuello y en su frente, aún tenía algo de fiebre, pero ya le había bajado considerablemente "Ven, te llevaré a tu cuarto, necesitas descanso"

"Tenías toda la razón Logan, no sé en que estaba pensado con eso de ser conserje, tuve que estar loca-"

"Oye, olvídate de eso ¿quieres? Ya pasó" él la calló suavemente mientras la llevaba con un brazo alrededor de su cintura "Tal vez quieras esto de postre" Logan dijo al entregarle una barra de chocolate.

"Gracias" Andy aceptó el dulce y se dejó ayudar a sentarse en el borde de su cama.

"Una pregunta… ¿Cuál es la cartera que has estado usando últimamente? ¿Será esta?" Logan preguntó al tomar una cartera de su peinadora.

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"¿Sabes que es esto?" Logan preguntó al mostrarle un rollo de billetes "Con esto vas a pagar la renta"

"¿Qué? ¡No Logan!" Andy exclamó con los ojos bien abiertos y se paró de un salto.

"Si señorita, lo vas a aceptar, es mas…" logan estaba por guardar el dinero dentro de la cartera, pero Andy se le acercó para tratar de quitársela de sus manos.

"Logan no ¡Ya has hecho bastante! ¡Devuélveme mi cartera!"

Logan tuvo que reír al ver como ella trataba en vano de alcanzar su cartera mientras él la sostenía muy en alto, luego se dio una vuelta para esquivarla y puso el dinero adentro "Ya es tarde, el dinero ya está dentro de tu cartera" él anunció con una arrogante sonrisa.

"Logan" Andy gimió tristemente y bajó su cabeza en vergüenza al ver como una vez más él tenía que ayudarla.

"No estés triste Andy, no me gusta verte así" Logan confesó suavemente, aún con la cartera en sus manos "Encontraremos una solución, no sé como pero la encontraremos"

"Ay Logan…" Andy suspiró "Eres un pan de Dios ¿Qué habré hecho para merecerte?"

"_No niña, lo entendiste al revés, yo soy el que debería hacer esa pregunta_" él pensó "Vamos, no seas tonta, vuelve a la cama y descansa, traeré la televisión para ver una película o algo"

Una vez que trajo la televisión Logan se sentó en la cama y dejó que Andy lo abrazara nuevamente por la cintura y se acurrucara junto a él. En eso un peculiar ruido, seguido con un desagradable olor salió de su cuerpo como resultado de la comida china y su cara se enrojeció vigorosamente de total vergüenza.

"¡Ay Logan! ¡Perdón! ¡Te juro que no lo sentí venir!"

"¡Con un demonio mujer! ¡Que Dios salve tu alma porque el cuerpo lo tienes podrido!" Logan exclamó con una burlona cara de asco mientras batía una mano para deshacerse del olor. Luego dejó escapar un olor a propósito para ahorrarle la vergüenza.

"¡Logan! ¡Eres terrible!" Andy exclamó en shock.

Logan tuvo que reír, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le hacía falta reír "Te diré qué, recupérate rápido y te prometo que te llevaré a la escuela"

"¿Te refieres a…? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Si, es en serio. Creo que deberías cambiar de ambiente y conocer a mis amigos"

"Pensé que no querías-" Andy dijo sorprendida.

"Pero ahora si quiero" Logan susurró mientras le ponía un brazo a su alrededor.


	13. Capítulo 13

Unos días después Andy se recuperó por completo y Logan cumplió con su promesa de llevarla a la mansión. Después de horas de indecisión de parte de ella por cuál ropa usar los dos dejaron el edificio para tomar un taxi y cuando Logan le anunció que se estaban acercando Andy pegó las manos contra la ventana para ver mejor la propiedad. Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo Logan bajó y le abrió la puerta a Andy para luego pagarle al chofer y cuando este se fue él volvió su atención hacia su amiga.

"Bueno, aquí estamos, la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos"

"Si… ¿te parezco que me veo bien?"

"Por última vez mujer, si te ves bien" Logan dijo con algo de fastidio.

"Es que mi vestuario es un asco, parezco una indigente, es mas ¡cualquier persona indigente se ve mucho mejor que yo!"

"No digas eso, que te ves bien"

"¿Sabes algo?... creo que esto no fue una buena idea, mejor vámonos a casa"

"Andy ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así" Logan dijo, era la primera vez que la veía actuar tan terriblemente tímida.

"Es que… ¿y si no les caigo bien?" Andy preguntó insegura.

"¿Si no le caes bien? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

"Soy humana Logan, los humanos siempre han sido malos con los mutantes y…"

"Esta escuela promueve la tolerancia y el respeto, además solo tienes que ser tú misma y ya veras que los tendrás a todos dentro de tu bolsillo. Ahora vamos andando"

A medida que iban caminado hacia la mansión Andy notó a niños de varias edades jugando y divirtiéndose por los jardines, pero lo que le impactó realmente era ver como podían ser libres de ser ellos mismos y usar sus poderes despreocupadamente sin que nadie los molestara o persiguiera. En eso Andy pegó un brinco y jadeó al ser sorprendida por un apuesto joven muchacho quien pasó por su lado cargando una camioneta SUV sobre su hombro como si fuera una cesta de frutas.

"Hola Logan" Colossus saludó.

"¿Vas a lavar ese carro?"

"Sip"

"¿Aún no estás frikeada?" Logan le preguntó a Andy.

"¿Lo preguntas en serio?... ¡Este es el mejor día de mi vida!" ella dijo con genuino entusiasmo "En caso que se me olvide decírtelo de la emoción: gracias por traerme aquí, la pasé muy bien…"

"Oye hermano, mira eso" dijo un adolescente mutante con pinta de skater a su hermano gemelo quien también vestía de skater "Parece que Logan tiene una amiga ¿eh?"

"¡Pero que asco! ¿Estará saliendo con eso?" él exclamó en disgusto al ver la apariencia lastimosa que Andy irradiaba.

"¿Qué tiene? No es como si fuera fea"

"No, pero nada que ver con la bomba despampanante que era Jean Grey ¿A poco se esta conformando con cualquier cosa en estos días?"

"Hey man, lo que sea que funcione para él"

Una vez dentro de la mansión Logan le hacía un recorrido a Andy y se encontró con Storm y Rogue con un grupo de estudiantes al doblar una esquina.

"Oh, okey, déjame presentarte a Ororo, también conocida como Storm, ella es la directora de la escuela, y ella es Marie, también conocida como Rogue. Chicos, ella es Andrea Gallagher, una amiga" Logan dijo.

"Pero me pueden decir Andy" Andy señaló.

Storm la miró y abrió los ojos como comprendiendo finalmente cuál era la razón de la errática conducta de Logan en los últimos meses. Era por una chica "¡¡¡Oooooooooooooh!!!"

"No es lo que crees" Logan le dijo entre dientes, como diciéndole que se comporte.

"¡Ya era hora que nos la presentaras! Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte" Rogue dijo con una enorme sonrisa "Logan me ha hablado mucho de ti"

"¿De verdad?"

"¿Cuál es tu poder?" preguntó un estudiante.

"¿Perdón?" Andy dijo confundida.

"¿Que cuál es tu poder?" repitió el estudiante.

"Si ¿Puedes manipular los vientos?" preguntó una segunda estudiante.

"¿O el metal?" preguntó un tercer estudiante.

"¿O puedes atravesar las paredes o volar?" preguntó un cuarto.

"Oh, eso… pues no… no soy como ustedes, no puedo hacer nada de esas cosas… no soy nada extraordinaria" Andy admitió torpemente.

Su admisión hizo que el grupo reaccionara de diferentes maneras, unos murmuraban entre ellos, otros la miraban con honesto interés, pero un par la miraba con descarada rabia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Andy quien les sonrió nerviosamente.

"En este caso ven con nosotros Andy, el almuerzo ya está listo y sería grato que te nos unas. Cualquier amigo de Logan también es amigo nuestro" Storm la invitó gentilmente.

"Gracias"

Después de lo que resultó ser un agradable almuerzo Andy le preguntó a Logan donde quedaba un baño para lavarse las manos y se fue siguiendo sus indicaciones. Una vez que se lavó estaba por regresar a la mesa con el resto del grupo, pero la curiosidad pudo mas y se desvió del camino para explorar el resto de la mansión. Ella se iba maravillando como una niña por lo enorme y hermosa que era y se emocionaba toda por cada habitación que se encontraba como la sala de juegos, la biblioteca, una piscina bajo techo y se conmovió al tropezarse con la cocina, la cuál no tenía que ver con la suya, esta era grande y moderna con lo último que existe en el mercado. Su mejor amigo ciertamente vivía en un castillo de cuentos de hadas.

"Um… ¿Por qué Andy se estará demorando tanto? Ya debería estar aquí ¿no?" dijo Rogue.

"Tal vez se perdió, este lugar es enorme" Storm señaló.

"La iré a buscar" Logan dijo.

"Logan" Storm lo detuvo suavemente "A lo mejor son cosas mías, pero me da la impresión de que tu amiga está como confundida y perdida"

"No, estás en lo cierto… no la ha tenido fácil" Logan suspiró tristemente y se fue a buscarla.

Andy se sentía como en el País de las Maravillas al seguir explorando. Cada vez que se asomaba detrás de una pared podía ver de lejos a algún estudiante haciendo algo extraordinario como levitar cosas o en el caso de Bobby, ver como éste servía jugo de naranja en vasos y los congelaba para convertirlos en helado para dárselo a varios niños. En una de estas Andy se salió de la mansión para descubrir los enormes y majestuosos jardines de la propiedad. Ella se agachó para quitarse los zapatos para sentir la grama y comenzó a correr y a brincar felizmente y jadeó al ver de lejos como una jovencita morena de unos quince años movía las manos como si estuviera dirigiendo una orquesta y de los arboles cercanos crecían las frutas y de los arbustos se habrían los capullos en flor.

"¡Genial! ¡Hasta tienen a su propia diseñadora de paisajes!" Andy exclamó maravillada.

Andy siguió recorriendo el jardín, pero un rato después paró en seco cuando vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención, al voltear se encontró frente a un pequeño cementerio el cual consistía en una tumba principal con dos mas pequeñas a su derecha.

"Profesor Charles Xavier, Scott Summers, Jean Grey… ¿Jean?" Andy dijo perpleja.

Después de mucho buscarla Logan la consiguió por fin, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta en dónde estaba.

"¡Oh no!" él murmuró aprehensivo, sabía que Andy era una mujer inteligente y que tarde o temprano conectaría los puntos.

Mientras tanto Andy miraba fijamente la tumba de Jean Grey con sus zapatos bien sujetos en sus manos. Ahora estaba intrigada, había escuchado ese nombre todas las veces que Logan deliraba en sus espantosas pesadillas y resulta que esa mujer estaba muerta. Sabía que algo muy malo tuvo que haber pasado para que estuviera tan afectado. Ella no se lo podía creer y caminó cautelosamente de cerca para asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando.

Pero cuando se estaba acercando un poco más de la nada apareció un demonio azul en una humareda seguida con un tenue sonido de implosión de aire. Su repentina aparición hizo que Andy gritara del susto arrogando los zapatos al aire e hizo que la criatura gritara también y desapareciera de la misma manera en la que había aparecido.

"¿¡Pero que rayos fue eso!?" Andy digo mirando por todos lados con los ojos bien abiertos en completa sorpresa.

Andy se agachó a recoger sus zapatos, pero algo brillante captó su atención, era un rosario de plata que estaba tirado en la grama justamente en el mismo punto en que esa criatura le había aparecido y ella lo tomó, era una prueba inequívoca de que aquello no fue un producto de su imaginación.

"¡Oye! No te hagas el loco ¡Yo sé que te vi!"

Andy se dispuso a buscarlo y entró a una área llena de arbustos que estaba cerca. Logan la siguió pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

"Se te cayó esto" ella dijo en voz alta mientras sostenía el rosario muy en alto "¿No lo quieres de vuelta?"

Pasaron los minutos sin obtener ninguna repuesta.

"Okey, si no lo quieres será que entonces se lo daré a alguien que si lo quiera" Andy anunció e hizo el ademan de darse la vuelta para irse.

"No, espera…" vino una voz con acento alemán y la criatura salió de su escondite detrás de un arbusto "Um, guten tag" él saludó tímidamente.

Los ojos de Andy casi se salieron de su orbita cuando lo vio y dejó caer los zapatos y el rosario al suelo.

"Por favor, no me tengas miedo, no te voy a lastimar"

"¿Qué eres tú?" Andy preguntó.

"Soy un mutante, mi nombre es Kurt Wagner, pero en el circo de Munich me decían el asombroso Nightcrawler"

"¿Circo? ¿Has estado en un circo?"

"Si, cuando luces como yo no es como si tuvieras un gran abanico de opciones de trabajo" él bromeó.

"Oh, claro, puedo entender eso" Andy dijo torpemente.

"¿Y tú quién eres?"

"Soy Andy"

"¿Andy? Un momento… ¿Eres la misma Andy quien es amiga de Logan?"

"¿Cómo sabes de mí? ¿Logan te ha contado?"

"No, una noche escuché una conversación entre él y Rogue, pero fue sin querer… Sé que mi apariencia da miedo, es por eso que me gritaste ¿verdad?"

"Yo no te grité por eso, grité porque te me apareciste de repente y me asustaste, me tomaste completamente por sorpresa"

"Tu también me tomaste por sorpresa, no tenía idea de que podría haber alguien ahí, usualmente no hay nadie a estas horas del día porque la mayoría de la gente está ocupada estudiando o algo"

"¿Y que hacías apareciéndote ahí de todos modos?"

"Es que quería rezar, de vez en cuando visito sus tumbas y rezo para que sus almas puedan encontrar la paz y el cobijo del Señor"

"¿Qué les pasó?"

"No quisiera hablar de eso si no te importa, es que es demasiado triste porque dejaron este mundo muy pronto. Eran unas personas muy valiosas"

"Si, yo sé lo que es eso" Andy suspiró tristemente.

Nightcrawler la vio y supo instintivamente que ella también había perdido a gente valiosa "Siento haberte asustado, no fue mi intensión"

"Está bien, siento haberte gritado" Andy dijo y se le acercó "¿Puedo?" ella preguntó extendiendo sus manos para tocarlo.

Nightcrawler no estaba seguro de saber como actuar frente a Andy mientras ella lo estudiaba de cerca. Toda la vida había sido tratado con miedo o rechazo o como fenómeno de circo por los humanos, pero luego notó que ella no lo miraba así, sino con sana curiosidad mientras sus manos iba de su cabeza a sus brazos para detenerse en sus manos y las comparó con las suyas.

"¿Tres dedos? ¿Cómo le haces para poder hacer todo con tres dedos?" Andy preguntó, pero su cara se enrojeció vigorosamente "¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Eso me salió tan mal! ¡No quise ofenderte!" ella dijo muy apenada.

"Nah, no me ofendiste para nada, de hecho siempre me he preguntado como ustedes no se enredan con cinco dedos, es como mucho ¿no?" Nightcrawler dijo honestamente.

Andy rió suavemente a pesar de que aún sentía vergüenza y sus ojos miel miraron sus ojos amarillos, había algo en ellos que enterneció su corazón y sonrió "¡Eres lindo!" ella exclamó.

Logan puso una cara de completa perplejidad. Todo este tiempo los había escuchado y observado desde lejos y no se lo podía creer. Ya de por sí le pareció increíble cuando Andy lo había aceptado cuando se enteró de que era un mutante, pero al menos él lucía normal y podía pasar como una persona común y corriente. Sin embargo Nightcrawler no tenía ese lujo, el hecho de que ella haya aceptado a este bicho raro tan fácilmente era por demás extraordinario.

"Um, tú también eres linda" Nightcrawler dijo torpemente al no estar acostumbrado a oír ese tipo de comentarios sobre su persona y sintió algo de rubor en sus mejillas, luego se agachó a recoger sus zapatos y se los entregó "Ten, los vas a necesitar"

"Gracias" Andy los tomó y también se agachó para recoger el rosario y entregárselo "Supongo que esto es tuyo"

"Si, muchas gracias"

"Oye, si vas a ir para allá para rezar ¿te importaría si te hago compañía por un rato?" Andy preguntó tímidamente.

"Oh, eso me gustaría mucho" él dijo con una sonrisa, ahora entendía por qué Logan andaba con ella, esa chica era encantadora.

Los dos caminaron hacia las tumbas y se sentaron en la grama frente a ellas. Andy contempló quietamente como este muchacho se santiguó y comenzó a rezar el rosario, había tanta paz en él que poco a poco ella se estaba empezando a sentir mejor y pensó si él podía ser feliz a pesar de sus dificultades entonces había esperanza después de todo. Cuando Nightcrawler terminó de rezar y se santiguó de nuevo volvió su atención hacia Andy "Eso se sintió bien" él dijo.

"Si… eres alguien especial ¿sabias eso? de verdad lo eres" Andy susurró en admiración.

"Oh ¿qué dices? eres muy gentil" él dijo humildemente.

"Pero es cierto, no es común encontrarse con gente como tú todos los días"

"Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti… oye, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no crees que Logan estará preocupado por ti?"

"¡Verdad que sí! Solo me había ido a curiosear por un momento y mira como pasó el tiempo, pero este lugar es tan grande, creo que me perdí porque no tengo idea de cómo regresar" Andy dijo tímidamente.

"Eso es fácil" Nightcrawler dijo al levantarse y ayudó a Andy a levantarse también "Dime en dónde lo viste la última vez"

"En el comedor, habíamos terminado de almorzar con Rogue y Storm"

"Está bien, si me permites…" él dijo al poner sus brazos alrededor de Andy y ambos desaparecieron en una humareda. Cuando volvieron a aparecer ya estaban en el comedor.

"¿Pero cómo…? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" Andy preguntó perpleja.

"¿A alguien se le extravió a esta damita tan encantadora?" Nightcrawler preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

"Oh, con que ahí estás, que bueno que Kurt te encontró" Storm dijo naturalmente "Logan tiene rato buscándote, te habías perdido ¿verdad?"

"Um, si" Andy dijo tímidamente.

Después de un rato Logan por fin pudo reunirse con Andy y luego de una agradable tarde los dos regresaron al vecindario en taxi. Una vez dentro del apartamento ya podían hablar libremente sin que nadie los moleste.

"¿Entonces la pasaste bien?" Logan preguntó.

"Si, nunca pensé que pudiera haber tanta magia concentrada en un solo lugar, fue demasiado genial"

"Me alegra saberlo…" Logan dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se dirigía hacia al sofá para echarse.

En todo el camino de regreso a casa Andy tenía el corazón apretado, estaba indecisa si tocar el tema o no, ya que sabía por experiencia que eso era el equivalente a entrar a un campo minado, pero a la vez sabía que no podía continuar con esa duda rodando ente ella y Logan por mas tiempo, de modo que se armó de valor y habló.

"Logan" ella comenzó suavemente "¿Qué le pasó a Jean?"

Al escuchar la pregunta todo el cuerpo de Logan se detuvo y se tensó en automático.

"Tú la mencionas en tus pesadillas, ambos sabemos que tienes unas pesadillas muy feas y mas temprano me tropecé con su tumba en la mansión… necesito que me des repuestas" Andy continuó tímidamente pero con determinación a la vez.

"No puedo dártelas" él dijo secamente mientras le daba la espalda.

"¿Por qué no?"

"_Porque duele de la puta madre_" Logan pensó amargadamente.

"Está bien, puedes decírmelo" Andy susurró al acercársele.

"Si te lo digo no me vas a ver igual…"

"¿Pero que dices?" Andy hizo que Logan se volviera suavemente para hacer que la viera "Eres mi mejor amigo, nada de lo que haya pasado va a cambiar eso… no tengas miedo, no tienes porque tenerlo si estas conmigo" ella dijo con los ojos brillantes de preocupación y ternura.

Logan tuvo que parpadear, él le había dicho algo por ese efecto cuando ella estaba enferma.

"Estamos los dos solos en este apartamento, nadie nos va a escuchar" Andy siguió.

Logan le dio la espalda de nuevo y caminó inquietamente levantando las manos en frustración, como queriendo ahorcar a alguien ¿Por qué ella tenía que hacer esto? Habían pasando un día tan estupendo pero igual ella tenía que irse por ahí. Ahora estaba asustado, mas de lo que querría admitir, sabía en su corazón que esta vez no había manera de evadir el tema por mucho que quisiera y comprendió con un sentido de pánico que una vez revelada la verdad Andy no iba a querer tener mas nada con él y que la amistad terminaría aquí y ahora.

Después de lo que parecía una eternidad él suspiró y bajó sus hombros en derrota y entonces empezó a hablar.

"¿Has escuchado hablar de una guerra mutante que se dio lugar hace varios meses atrás en la Isla de Alcatraz?"

"¿Qué si lo he escuchado hablar? ¡Eso estuvo en todos los medios de comunicación! Lo que Magneto hizo con ese puente fue de locos… Espera… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada?... ¿Estuviste ahí?" Andy preguntó desconcertada.

"Si, estuve ahí… mis amigos de la escuela y yo… somos un grupo de mutantes que nos hacemos llamar los X-Men y yo soy su líder, nosotros estábamos ahí para evitar que Magneto y su gente matara a un niño mutante que era la fuente de la cura… y Jean estaba ahí también…"

Logan pausó por un momento y continuó "Jean estaba mal, ella normalmente era una persona buena y gentil pero surgió dentro de si una doble personalidad que se hacía llamar El Fénix que la hacía hacer cosas muy terribles… ella mató a su novio Scott y al Profesor Xavier y se fue con Magneto. Todos tratamos… yo traté todo lo posible y lo imposible por ayudarla y salvarla, pero a cierto punto de la batalla las cosas se salieron muy fuera de control. Ella se volvió muy violenta y comenzó a matar gente a diestra y siniestra, sin importarle si eran amigos o enemigos, solo mataba y destruía todo a su paso, convirtiendo el lugar en un infierno sobre la tierra…"

Andy se quedó mirando como Logan luchaba dentro de sí con toda su alma para no perder la compostura al revivir ese nefasto día dentro de su mente mientras ella procesaba toda esta nueva información con los labios ligeramente abiertos y el corazón a la expectativa por saber como iba a terminar esto.

"Todos corrieron por sus vidas y no había nadie quien pudiera detenerla… nadie excepto yo, de modo que me acerqué como pude mientras ella me lastimaba a cada paso que daba. Cuando al fin estaba frente a ella fue entonces que…"

Logan no pudo continuar, a este punto todo su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente de angustia y sentimiento de culpa contenida, él bajó su cabeza en vergüenza y cerró sus manos en puños y las miraba fijamente con rabia. Andy lo miraba sin comprender nada, pero pronto comenzó a conectar los puntos: manos, garras, Jean… ¡muerta!

Andy abrió los ojos casi fuera de su órbita, ella jadeó y se cubrió la boca con sus manos en horrenda comprensión. Desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de sus garras por alguna razón nunca se le pasó por su mente la posibilidad de que él las podría usar como instrumento para dar muerte y ahora que lo pensaba las señales estaba ahí: primero la manera tan hábil y sin asomo de duda con la que mató la rata que invadió su cuarto y después cuando estuvo a punto de asesinar al hombre que trató de violarla en la fuente de sodas. Y es que Logan podría ser un hombre arisco y frustrante de tratar a veces, pero siempre había sido bueno, respetuoso y generoso con ella.

Pero resulta que su mejor amigo, su benefactor, el mismo hombre que la ha cuidado y dormía en su feo sofá había matado a Jean Grey.


	14. Capítulo 14

Andy se cubrió la boca con sus manos con más fuerza, la imagen mental de sus garras penetrando carne humana fue más de lo que podía soportar y se fue corriendo hacia el baño sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta. Logan cerró sus ojos en impotencia al escuchar el sonido de sus vómitos. Listo, ahora ella lo vería como el animal que era, ya la amistad se había acabado.

Cuando terminó de desahogarse Andy se levantó del inodoro y bajó de la palanca para luego apoyarse sobre el lavamanos, ella abrió el grifo completamente para que saliera agua abundante y comenzó con quitarse el mal sabor de su boca para inmediatamente mojarse la cara repetidamente de manera compulsiva, tanto así que terminó empapándose buena parte de su cabellera y de su blusa. Pero cuando terminó de mojarse no solo se vio a si misma frente al espejo, sino a Logan quien estaba a unos pasos detrás de ella. Ella miró fijamente sus ojos llenos de angustia a través del reflejo por un largo tiempo sin decir nada, luego volteó para encararlo con una expresión en su cara como si de repente lo comprendiera todo.

"Solo dime algo… tú la amabas ¿verdad?" ella preguntó inquisitivamente.

"¿Qué?" Logan preguntó desconcertado, no estaba seguro de saber a donde ella quería ir con eso.

"¡Maldición Logan, solo responde la pregunta! La amabas ¿si o no?"

"¡Si!... la amaba… aún la amo…" él confesó lastimosamente.

"Okey pues…"

Logan vio como Andy se le acercaba, estaba seguro de que iba a hacer algo como darle una cachetada o que le iba a decir hasta del mal que se iba a morir por lo que había hecho o que lo iba a echar de su casa, pero se dio cuenta de que no había rabia en sus ojos o en su lenguaje corporal en general, había algo en ella que lo confundía en extremo. Había compasión.

"No es tu culpa…" ella susurró.

"¿¡Qué!?"

"No es tu culpa" Andy repitió honestamente "No es tu culpa"

"¡Con un demonio mujer! ¿¡Qué acaso estás sorda o eres estúpida!? ¿Qué no entendiste nada de lo que te dije?"

"Oh si, yo si entendí y escuché muy bien todo lo que dijiste señor, y es por eso mismo que te digo que no es tu culpa" Andy le dijo con vehemencia.

Logan soltó un grito de frustración que hizo que Andy jadeara y brincara para atrás como un acto reflejo, entonces él se vio a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que sus garras estaban completamente extraídas.

"Así mismo es nena" él dijo volviendo a mirar a Andy con ira "Ya no te parecen una belleza ¿verdad?"

"No son tus garras a lo que le temo, pedazo de idiota" Andy le respondió con desafío "¡Es esto!" ella dijo al poner una mano abierta sobre su latiente corazón "¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Tu cuerpo podrá sanar de las mil maravillas pero te estas muriendo! Has cargado con esta culpa por mucho tiempo, te está consumiendo lentamente y si no haces algo al respecto pronto entonces todas esas cosas que me encantan de ti se desvanecerán… Ya he perdido a una mejor amiga antes ¡No voy a permitir que algo como eso me vuelva a suceder!"

"Pero-" Logan dijo mas desconcertado que nunca, una vez mas Andy estaba reaccionando totalmente diferente a lo que se había esperado.

"Yo sé lo que es sentirse inadecuado Logan, yo sé lo que es perder a la gente que quieres y sentir que le has fallado. Así que si quieres llorar llora, si quieres gritar grita, si quieres romper cosas entonces por el amor de Dios hazlo ¡Pero tienes que desahogarte!"

"No" Logan se negó, él no se había permitido llorar a Jean, no desde que sostuvo su cuerpo inerte en sus brazos después de haberla matado. No se había permitido darse el lujo de pasar por todo ese proceso de luto por considerarlo una falta de respeto hacia ella.

"Si Logan, lo necesitas, tu lo sabes, es la única manera para que puedas tener paz en tu alma y seguir adelante. Debes desahogarte" Andy insistió.

"No" él repitió con una voz que se estaba quebrando, ya sentía que estaba perdiendo la pelea por mantenerse entero.

"No tengas miedo, nada malo te va a suceder aquí, estás en casa, estás conmigo" Andy dijo suavemente sin quitarle los ojos encima, con los brazos extendidos ofreciéndole consuelo.

A este punto Logan ya tenía su cara toda enrojecida, apretando sus dientes y sus ojos en un vano intento por bloquear sus palabras, pero era todo lo que pudo hacer antes de perder el control. Él arqueó su espalda y echó sus brazos hacia atrás para gritar a todo pulmón de dolor como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo y cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas para llorar miserablemente al mismo tiempo que sus garras se retrajeron.

"_¡Cállense estúpidos!_" vino el grito del vecino de arriba hacia ellos.

Andy miró el techo con rabia. Bien, que se fastidie para lo que importa. Ella se agachó junto a Logan sintiendo su dolor como si fuera suyo y extendió sus brazos para confortarlo, pero él la rechazó empujándola con rudeza. Estaba tan enojado que no podía expresarlo con palabras. Ella le había provocado esto, él estaba bien pero ella le había provocado este dolor infernal.

Pero la verdad es que él no estaba bien, y tampoco Andy tenía la culpa de este desastre para empezar, todo lo que ella hizo fue meramente desplomar esa pared para hacerle ver lo que ya estaba ahí. En todo este tiempo él no había sanado, sus heridas estaban tan abiertas y crudas que eran demasiado insoportables. Andy esperó por un rato y luego intentó abrazarlo de nuevo con cautela, pero esta vez Logan no la rechazó, sino que se aferró a ella como si fuera la única cosa que podía impedir que cayera en la locura y lloró con todas sus fuerzas sobre su hombro.

"Está bien, está bien, desahógate, llora todo lo que quieras" Andy le susurró al oído con lágrimas corriendo sobre sus mejillas, al tiempo que lo balanceaba suavemente como lo haría una madre después que su niño despertara de una horrible pesadilla.

"No quería que terminara así" Logan gimió.

"Lo sé, lo sé, hiciste todo lo posible, pero a veces las cosas pasan… todo va a estar bien Logan, todo estará bien" Andy siguió mientras lo abrazaba muy cerca de sí.

Logan abrió los ojos fatigosamente, hacía rato que había amanecido afuera, mientras él yacía sobre el sofá no pudo evitar preguntarse como había sobrevivido otro día cuando de verdad sintió que moriría. Sabía que Andy estaba cerca en la cocina, pero ni siquiera tenía la voluntad de levantarse un poco para ver que estaba haciendo. Se sentía imposiblemente pesado, como si una tonelada de piedras le hubiera caído encima. Poco tiempo después ella apareció en su perímetro de visión como una entidad que venía desde arriba para buscarle.

"Buenos días Logan" ella susurró.

Logan no le respondió, solo se la quedó viendo como un estúpido pues hasta había perdido las ganas de decir que qué tenían de buenos.

"Te hice desayuno"

"No tengo hambre" él dijo con una voz apagada.

Andy lo tomó de los hombros e hizo que se sentara para luego ofrecerle un jugo de naranja "Al menos tómate este jugo"

"No quiero" Logan dijo, a pesar de que sentía la garganta un poco seca.

"Ay vamos, no me puedes rechazar esto, es natural, lo exprimí esta mañana" Andy insistió y acercó el vaso a sus labios para que bebiera. Logan tomó un sorbo pero se atragantó y escupió el jugo haciéndose un desastre para toser fuertemente.

"¡Con un demonio!" él alcanzó a decir con rabia mientras seguía tosiendo.

"Tranquilo, no pasó nada" Andy dijo mientras le daba palmadas a su espalda. Cuando Logan se calmó ella le ofreció de nuevo el jugo y esta vez se lo tomó sin problemas "Eso, tómatelo todo" ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"Esto es horrible" Logan respiró "No me refiero al jugo, el jugo está bien, es que-"

"Lo sé, créeme que lo sé" Andy aseguró mientras dejaba el vaso a un lado "Te diré algo, párate y aséate porque vamos a salir"

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Logan gimió de mala gana.

"Si señor, vamos a salir. Yo sé que ahorita la idea de estar tirado en el sofá todo el día se te hace muy atractiva ¿pero sabes qué? no es sano para nada"

"Deja de fastidiarme" Logan dijo mientras se volvía a acostar en el sofá "Anda a buscar trabajo"

"Nah, a veces hay cosas mas importantes. Tú dejaste de hacer tus cosas para cuidarme, ahora te quiero devolver el favor" Andy dijo mientras puso una mano sobre su hombro y se recostó ligeramente sobre él para susurrarle al oído "Deja que sea yo la que te cuide esta vez, vamos, confía en mí"

Logan no comprendía nada, solo se la quedó viendo como si estuviera loca.

Rato después ambos habían salido a la calle. Andy sabía que Logan no estaba de humor para lidiar con la gente y le ofreció un sweater holgado de color verde oscuro con el logo de un popular equipo de baloncesto en el frente y con capucha para así cubrirse un poco y ser molestado lo menos posible. Mientras tanto él aún no comprendía cuál era su insistencia por salir y la seguía preguntándose a donde lo llevaría. En una de estas notó que estaban caminando frente a una iglesia y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba por entrar.

"Um, Andy ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Logan preguntó aprehensivo.

"¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Vamos a entrar" Andy respondió simplemente.

"Oh no, no, no, no"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tienes al compañero equivocado para esto niña, Kurt, por el otro lado, le fascina estas estupideces"

"Si, pero hasta donde yo sé él está bien… vamos Logan, no tengas miedo"

"No tengo miedo" él rezongó.

"Entonces ven conmigo, confía en mí" Andy dijo extendiendo una mano para que él la tome.

Logan tomó su mano y entró mas confundido que nunca. Como era un día de semana el lugar estaba virtualmente vacío a excepción de una que otra persona dispersada en los asientos rezando, unas monjas haciendo alguna actividad y un anciano que estaba ocupado haciendo mantenimiento y entonando el órgano. Había un pequeño grupo de tres viejas beatas que miraron feo a Logan al pasar a su lado solo porque él no se molestó en remover la capucha que aún tenía puesta dentro de la casa del Señor, pero del resto todo estaba bien. Entonces Andy tomó asiento y se echó a un lado para que Logan pudiera sentarse también.

"Okey, ya te complací, ahora que estamos aquí ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Logan preguntó fastidiado en un susurro.

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada?"

"Nada, no hacemos nada… solo nos quedamos aquí por un rato para absorber la paz de este lugar y nos olvidamos del mundo exterior"

"¿Me estás queriendo decir que me arrastraste hasta acá para hacer nada? Para eso me hubiera quedado en el apartamento y era lo mismo, si que estás loca da verdad" Logan protestó.

"¡Shhhhhhh!" Andy lo calló.

Logan arrugó la cara en fastidio pero no dijo nada. Después de unos quince minutos de silencio Andy habló.

"Logan… ¿Alguna vez has pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez… Dios sea el mutante original?"

"Oh vamos Andrea ¡no te pases!"

"No, es en serio, solo escúchame por un momento ¿si? Así que hay gente allá afuera que puede mover puentes y caminar a través de las paredes y controlar el clima y congelar cosas y no sé que más ¿Pero alguna vez has conocido a algún mutante que pueda crear el universo, la vida, que haga que cielo sea azul y la grama verde? ¿Qué haga que existan las estrellas y los animales y que le dé la inteligencia al ser humano, que haga el mismo aire que respiramos?... ¿Tú de verdad piensas que los mutantes aparecieron por accidente? Que un día Dios se dio cuenta de repente de que los mutantes ya estaban en este mundo y se dijo a sí mismo ¡no puede ser! ¡metí la pata!"

Andy pausó por un momento y siguió hablando "No Logan, a mí me criaron para creer que siempre existe una razón para todo, que nada pasa por accidente, solo que no lo entendamos la mayor parte del tiempo no quiere decir que no sea verdad… Nuestros caminos se cruzaron por una razón, tú me necesitas tanto como yo a ti… a veces, muy de vez en cuando aparecen gente en nuestras vidas- ángeles que nos ayudan a aceptar las cosas, nos enseñan algo y nos ayudan a encontrar el camino correcto para seguir adelante. Solo Dios determina cuanto tiempo durará, si esas personas están con uno por un breve tiempo o si estarán con nosotros por siempre"

Logan la escuchó y por alguna extraña razón todo lo que salía de su boca tenía sentido. Si hubiera sido Nightcrawler el que hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras es probable que no hubiera hecho el mismo efecto. Hasta ya se hubiera fastidiado y le hubiera mostrado unas seis buenas razones para que cerrara el pico de una buena vez. Y es que Andy lo decía todo tan naturalmente, sin ninguna pretensión de sermonearlo o obligarle a ver su punto de vista, simplemente decía lo que sentía y ya.

"Andrea, necesito que entiendas algo. No es la primera vez que mato a alguien y desafortunadamente no va a ser la última vez que lo haga. He matado a tanta gente que ya perdí la cuenta. Humanos y mutantes que han intentado y que han hecho daño. No es algo que me agrade hacer pero es mi realidad y no puedo escapar de ella… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me echaste de tu casa cuando te conté la verdad? ¿Por qué aún me aceptas y encima me traes a un lugar como este?"

Andy no dijo nada por un rato después de escuchar su confesión, pero luego habló "No podía echarte, no después de ver tus ojos en el espejo, no después de vivir lo que he vivido y de saber lo que ya sé… Lo que había en tus ojos me recordaron mucho a los de un hombre que conocí después del huracán. Yo había ido a parar a un estadio que servía de refugio de damnificados y había mucha gente con distintos estados de ánimo, unos estaban contentos de estar vivos, otros lloraban y gritaban y se lamentaban, y también estaban los zombis, gente que deambulaba en círculos con la mirada perdida… yo era uno de esos zombis… en fin, estaba este hombre con un sentimiento de culpa tan grande que no cabía dentro de sí…"

Andy pausó de nuevo, necesitaba reunir fuerzas para continuar con su historia "En la inundación él tenía sus manos ocupadas, en una estaba sosteniendo a su mujer y en la otra a su bebé de cinco años. Él hizo lo humanamente posible por no dejar ir a ninguno de los dos pero su mujer estaba muy pesada porque estaba en estado avanzado de embarazo y su hijo estaba llorando y ahogándose. Después de un tiempo su brazo se cansó y pudo aguantarla más, su mujer fue llevada por la corriente… no la volvió a ver y se sentía tan miserable y culpable por no haber podido ayudarla que hasta había pensado en suicidarse… ¡Oh Dios!"

Andy se cubrió la boca con sus manos y se le escaparon las lágrimas. Logan estaba conmocionado al oír esa historia, todo lo que puso hacer es confortarla al acariciarle la espalda.

"¿Lo hizo? ¿Él, um, se suicidó?"

"No… aún tenía a su hijo… una cosa es que pierda a su mamá por cosas que se escapan de control y otra muy diferente que pierda a su papá porque él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para estar con él… mi papá también trató de sostenerme pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte y…"

"Oh Andy" Logan estaba angustiado por ella, simplemente no podía verla así.

"¿Ahora entiendes por qué no te eché de la casa? Al igual que ese hombre tú fuiste forzado dentro de una situación imposible Logan. Quisiste salvar a Jean pero estaba muy fuera de control, de no haber hecho lo que hiciste solo Dios sabe que mas pudo hacer hecho, no solo pudo haber matado a todos lo que estaban en la isla sino que estaría suelta por ahí haciendo no sé que desastres ¿En algún momento habías pensado en eso? Tenía que hacerse"

Logan no dijo nada por un rato, lo que Andy dijo tenía mucho sentido. Jean… no, El Fénix pudo haber causado un gran caos en el mundo y ahí no iba a haber nadie quien la pudiera detener. Luego pensó en algo que siempre se lo había preguntado y él habló "Con que eras un zombi ¿uh? Yo… siempre he querido saber, digo… siempre luces alegre y optimista, nadie pensaría que pasaste por algo así de terrible, la pérdida de tu hogar y de tu familia… ¿Cómo le haces?"

"Oh, eso no fue de la noche a la mañana ¡eso te lo puedo asegurar!" Andy dijo al secarse las lágrimas "Yo pasé por todas las etapas habidas y por haber: depresión, negación, tristeza, rabia… la culpa del sobreviviente, ese es un clásico. Estaba hecha un desastre y así estuve por mucho tiempo…. pero una noche algo pasó, tuve un sueño, pero no era un sueño cualquiera, era…" Andy pausó y recreó en su mente ese sueño como si lo había soñado anoche "Me vi a misma en un jardín, uno tan hermoso que no había otro que se le pudiera comparar. No sé que ropa estaba vistiendo pero estaba caminado sobre un camino de pétalos con los pies descalzos, se sentía tan real, podía sentir lo suave que eran los pétalos a medida que los pisaba y me sentía tan bien, sentía muy dentro de mí que había algo muy bueno esperando por mí al final del camino"

"¿Y que era?"

"No lo sé, no pude alcanzar a ver. De repente me vi encandilada por una luz, solo sé que de esa luz se materializó una figura… era mi mamá. Ella solo estaba ahí mirándome y se veía tan bella y tranquila, irradiaba tanta paz que me sentí a salvo y me sonreía de una manera, como si supiera un secreto que yo no, y después de un rato ella me habló"

"¿Qué te dijo?"

"Ya eso lo sabes… Dios proveerá… yo sé que no crees en esas cosas, digo, es solo un estúpido sueño ¿verdad? y más estúpido cuando estas pasando por una situación como esa en donde hay tanta desesperanza y angustia… Pero esa no era una mujer cualquiera que estaba hablando necedades por el trasero, era mi mamá ¿sabes? tenía que creer en ella… Entonces poco a poco… con el tiempo me di cuenta de que eso de estar enojada y triste todo el tiempo era muy desgastante y que no era algo que mi familia hubiera querido para mí de todos modos, tenía que ser fuerte y sobrevivir, tenía que intentar ser feliz… claro, a veces hay días mas difíciles que otros, pero hay que intentarlo… tu no crees en Dios ¿verdad, Logan?"

Logan no pudo evitar escapársele una suave y cínica risa, le parecía mentira que alguien le preguntara algo como eso.

"No ¿eh? Yo también pasé por ahí, quiero decir ¿Qué clase de Dios es este que permite estas cosas?... Aunque no lo creas Él te quiere mucho Logan, si estás en este mundo es porque tienes un propósito, porque Él desea que estés aquí. Yo sé por qué no querías entrar a este lugar, porque te sientes indigno de Su gracia por todas las cosas que has hecho en tu pasado. Pero esa es la belleza del asunto, no importa que tan al fondo metamos la pata, Dios nos quiere a pesar de todo y Él te quiere sanar, solo está esperando a que le abras tu corazón para que pueda alcanzarte y sanarte. Solo tienes que pedirle…"

"No puedo… no sé rezar, no me sé ninguna oración" él admitió torpemente.

"Vamos Logan, nadie espera que reces el rosario, eso sería… raro. Es más, tú no necesitas nada de eso, son solo palabras. Todo lo que necesitas es hablarle desde el corazón, solo imagínate que Él está al lado tuyo como yo lo estoy ¿Qué le pedirías?"

"Eres de lo peor Andrea"

"Solo inténtalo, nada malo te va a pasar. Solo respira y aclara tu mente y piensa que es lo que necesitas, que es lo que le pedirías, lo que sea que tu corazoncito desea porque a pesar de que pienses lo contario cualquier cosa si es posible de alcanzar…"

Logan suspiró pesadamente y se la quedó viendo, ella de verdad creía en estas cosas, después de todo eso y ese estúpido sueño era lo que la ha ayudado a sostenerse y no perder la cordura. Él cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo, si había muchas cosas que él quería y había renunciado con la idea de que eran inalcanzables porque simplemente no se las merecía. Estaba cansado de todo, estaba cansado de sentirse miserable y culpable, estaba cansado de luchar y de tener pesadillas. Todo lo que quería era un poco de paz mental… ser feliz. Entonces permaneció sentado con Andy a su lado y se permitió absorber la atmósfera de paz y de cobijo que este lugar irradiaba y así estuvo por mucho tiempo.


	15. Capítulo 15

Después de pasar todo el día en la iglesia y de comer un bocadillo en el camino de regreso, los dos ya estaban en al apartamento. Logan se había echado sobre el sofá para dormir, pero el sueño le resultaba elusivo y se sentía inquieto y lo peor es que no tenía el lujo de echarle la culpa al sofá. Finalmente tuvo que admitir con un pesado suspiro que se sentía muy emocionalmente vulnerable como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Andy también se sentía vulnerable y tampoco podía conciliar el sueño, solo se quedó viendo como brillaban en la oscuridad las estrellas que estaban pegadas en el techo, después de varios intentos se fastidió y se paró de la cama para ir a la cocina.

"Hey" dijo Logan.

"Hey…"

"¿Vas a hacer té?" Logan preguntó al ver que Andy estaba abriendo un gabinete para sacar una pequeña olla.

"Si… me cuesta un poco dormir" ella admitió.

"Ya somos dos"

Andy preparó el té y sirvió dos tazas en la mesa para que ambos se sentaran a tomarlo. Cuando terminó de beber ella inconscientemente comenzó a jugar con su taza mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

"¿En qué piensas?" Logan preguntó suavemente.

"En nada" Andy murmuró.

"Vamos Andrea, puedes decírmelo"

"No, es una mala idea, es una estupidez realmente" Andy dijo al pararse e irse a su cuarto, pero Logan se paró y le bloqueó el paso.

"Puedes decírmelo" él repitió.

Andy suspiró y comenzó torpemente "Es que… bueno, me agrada mucho cuando me abrazas porque me hace sentir segura y eso y de verdad no puedo pegar el ojo y… yo había pensado que… me imaginé que sería lindo si te quedaras en mi cuarto esta noche y me abrazaras a ver si puedo dormir… ¿ves? te dije que era una estupidez"

Andy estaba por irse, pero Logan la tomó del brazo suavemente y la llevó hacia sí para abrazarla y descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella le respondió al poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo cual lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor y así se quedaron sin decirse nada por un buen rato.

"Supongo que si necesito un buen abrazo de vez en cuando" Logan admitió "Solo no se lo digas a nadie… tengo una reputación ¿sabes?"

"Está bien… siento que hayas tenido que matar a Jean" Andy susurró.

"Lo sé… yo también siento que hayas perdido a tu familia"

Luego se fueron al cuarto de Andy y se acostaron en la cama, era una suerte que era grande y espaciosa para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, pero cuando Andy se estaba acurrucando sintió como todo el cuerpo de Logan se tensó y estaba por parase de la cama, pero ella lo detuvo al poner una mano en su pecho.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"No creo que esta sea una buena idea Andrea, no debería estar aquí"

"Ay Logan, solo vamos a estar abrazados, no es como si-"

"No es eso… ya sabes como reacciono cuando tengo una pesadilla, no te quiero lastimar"

"Oh" Andy sabía de lo que estaba hablando, Logan había acuchillado el sofá varias veces en sus peores pesadillas que ya le hacía falta llevarlo al tapicero. Entonces puso una mano en un lado de su cara para hacer que la mirara "Eso no va a pasar esta noche" ella le aseguró en un susurro.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"En primera porque ya te desahogaste y en segunda porque cuando estuvimos en la iglesia le pedí a Dios que te diera buenos sueños, pero tú también tienes que colaborar, tienes que relajarte y pensar en cosas lindas, no todo en este mundo es feo, triste y gris" Andy dijo mientras lo empujó suavemente para que se acostara y luego se acurrucó junto a él para abrazarlo.

"¿Cosas lindas? ¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Ay Dios mío no sé, hay tantas: caminar en la orilla de la playa, el atardecer, jugar con delfines, a mí me gustaría jugar con delfines, un enorme helado de chocolate… la risa de un bebé y la manera como huelen, a mi me mata el olor de un bebé recién nacido"

Logan sonrió e inconscientemente olfateó la cabeza de Andy, no se había dado cuenta de que oliera tan bien, ella tenía un tipo de olor que era muy agradable y difícil de describir, era algo único. Luego miró el techo y vio las estrellas fluorescentes.

"¿La estrellas?"

"Si, las estrellas es un buen ejemplo"

"¿Por qué te gustan tanto las estrellas?"

"Creo que mi mamá tiene la culpa de eso, cuando el abuelo murió ella me dijo que cuando la gente muere su alma se convierte en estrella, así podrán estar bien arriba en el cielo para velar por los suyos y ese era un concepto muy agradable, saber que sin importar lo que pase siempre hay alguien cuidándote. También decía que nuestro destino estaba escrito en las estrellas y ese tipo de cosas. Pero claro, tiempo después uno ve esos documentales en la televisión que explican de manera científica de donde vienen las estrellas, eso como que mata todo el romanticismo de la cosa, pero a mí no me importó, igual me gustan"

Andy siguió nombrando cosas agradables, pero pausó al tener una idea "Ya sé que podría ayudarte, pásame ese libro que tienes a tu lado, el que está sobre la mesa de noche"

Logan hizo lo que le pidió, pero antes de entregarle el libro notó que era de Harry Potter, uno diferente al que él le había leído cuando ella estaba enferma. Andy lo tomó de su mano y se aclaró la garganta mientras lo abría para leer.

"¿No estoy algo viejo para que me estés leyendo cuentos?"

"Calla y escucha"

Y con eso Andy comenzó a leer, Logan nunca estuvo particularmente interesado en oír las aventuras y desventuras de un mocoso hechicero, pero la manera en que Andy narraba era cautivante y relajante a la vez, lo que hizo que se enfocara mas en su voz que en la historia en sí. Poco a poco se relajó, sintiendo una sensación de bienestar al tenerla entre sus brazos, no podía pensar en algo mas agradable que eso y al rato ya no supo más.

Había amanecido, Logan parpadeó y no se lo podía creer, había dormido bien y completo, había pasado una buena noche libre de pesadillas. Se sentía muy bien y descansado y hasta un poco aliviado de saber que no le había hecho daño a Andy involuntariamente, hasta tenía un poco de flojera, él podría estar así por un rato más si quisiera. En eso Andy se despertó y con ojos soñolientos ella le sonrió.

"Hey… buenos días" ella susurró.

"Buenos días"

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"Si"

"¿Viste? Te dije que no pasaría nada"

"Eres muy confiada para tu propio bien, solo tuviste suerte"

"Mmmmm, que flojera tengo" Andy dijo al abrazar a Logan un poco mas fuerte mientras se estiraba "No me provoca pararme"

"No lo hagas entonces"

"Tengo que hacerlo" Andy suspiró tristemente "Tengo que volver al mundo real y buscar trabajo… tú también debes tener cosas que hacer, deberías ir a la escuela, tus amigos deben estar preocupados por ti, no los has llamado ni nada desde que me llevaste"

"Es verdad"

"¿Quieres que te haga algo para desayunar?"

"No" Logan dijo mientras se iba parando, aunque muy en el fondo no se quería ir "Comeré algo en la escuela… duerme un ratito mas antes de regresar al mundo real ¿está bien?"

"Está bien"

"Um, y Andy..." Logan dijo mientras estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta "Gracias por todo"

"Ni lo digas"

"Te llamaré luego"

Y con eso Logan se despidió y se fue del apartamento.

Mas tarde Logan había llegado a la mansión, él entró a la cocina y tomó una manzana de una cesta de frutas y se la restregó contra su camisa para luego sentarse en uno de los taburetes y comer tranquilamente. Un rato después entró un grupo de niños y adolecentes a asaltar la nevera, ellos hablaban entre sí mientras buscaban algo pero Logan no les prestó la mas mínima atención pues estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, varios chicos abrieron algunos gabinetes y seguían hablando entre ellos con una frustración que iba creciendo con el pasar de los minutos.

"¿Estás segura de que no hay en la nevera?"

"Si, ya revisé ¿y ya vieron en los gabinetes?"

"Si, pero no conseguimos, creo que de plano no hay"

"¡Que fastidio! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!"

Ellos seguían hablando cuando en ese momento entraron Rogue y Bobby y el grupo los acorralo para quejarse.

"No hay leche"

"Tampoco hay cereal"

"Se les olvidó hacer mercado ¿verdad?"

"Está bien, está bien" Bobby dijo en derrota, tratando de tranquilarlos moviendo sus brazos a manera de calmarlos, luego se volvió hacia Rogue y le susurró "¿De verdad tenemos que hacer mercado? Que fastidio"

Logan había oído eso "_A Andy no le da fastidio hacer mercado… de hecho le encanta_" él pensó.

El canadiense se quedó observando calladamente como los chicos se quejaban con Rogue y Bobby, era un escenario al cual se había acostumbrado a ver muy de vez en cuando pues ese rollo de estar salvado el mundo consumía mucho de su tiempo y eso hacía que descuidaran un poco las necesidades de los estudiantes. Entonces por alguna razón su mente empezó a vagar con recuerdos en los cuales Andy era la protagonista, esas pequeñas cosas como hacer mercado eran muy divertidas para ella, ella tomaba los productos de los estantes y le explicaba para que servía o que con esto o aquello se podía hacer una rica comida, aunque tenía que admitir que a veces él no le prestaba atención a lo que decía. Logan recordaba como ella le gustaba hacer sus cosas en su pequeña cocina y mantenerla limpia y ordenada y que siempre él se podía conseguir todo lo que le gustaba cada vez que tenía un antojo como una cerveza fría o algo…

Entonces tuvo una visión, una que asaltó su mente con una fuerza tal que era como si fuera arrogado telequinéticamente de nuevo contra una pared por Jean. Él jadeó de repente y abrió los ojos casi fuera de su órbita, no se lo podía creer ¡era tan estúpidamente obvio!

"¡Oh por Dios!" él exclamó en voz alta "¡¡¡Pero que estúpido soy!!!"

Todos en la cocina dejaron de hablar y se quedaron viendo a Logan inquisitivamente como si se estuviera volviendo loco.

Andy suspiró con un poco de frustración, hasta ahora no había visto nada lo remotamente bueno que le llamara la atención. Ella había salido a comprar el periódico en el kiosco de la esquina y estaba leyendo los clasificados mientras estaba sentada en el sofá. Se había vestido con unos pantalones deportivos azul marino con un top que le hacía juego y zapatos deportivos blancos y jugaba con su larga cabellera que estaba suelta mientras leía.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta se abrió, Logan había regresado y se apresuró a ponerse frente a Andy.

"¡Andy! Menos mal que estás aquí, necesito decirte algo" él dijo apenas conteniendo la emoción.

"¿Podría esperar? Estoy ocupada" Andy dijo sin quitarle los ojos encima a los clasificados.

"No, es importante" Logan insistió.

"Esto también es importante Logan, no me molestes ahora"

Logan gruñó frustrado y quitó el periódico de sus manos para hacer una bola y arrogarla por la ventana.

"¡Oye!" Andy se quejó, ella podría patearle el trasero por esa falta de respeto.

"¡Enójate conmigo después si te da la gana, pero tienes que escucharme primero!" Logan dijo "Creo que… no ¡Estoy seguro de que he conseguido el trabajo perfecto para ti! ¡Y te juro que no tiene nada que ver con limpiar inodoros!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Andrea ¡No sé como no lo pensé antes pero esto es tan perfecto que no debería ser legal, es una maravilla! No sé cuál es el termino correcto: secretaria, asistente, ama de casa, niñera… no sé, creo que es un poco de todo realmente"

"Logan ¿Podrías calmarte? Estás hablando incoherencias"

"¡No estoy hablando incoherencias!... Mira, ahora ya sabes en donde vivo y que hacemos y como es todo… ¿Qué te parece si trabajas en la escuela? Ya sabes, tener todo organizado, ayudar a Storm, hacer las comidas, cuidar a los niños cuando salimos a salvar el mundo, no sé, cualquier cosa. Se me ocurrió hace poco y lo hablé con el resto de los X-Men ¡y parece que les caíste muy bien porque les pareció una idea buenísima!... Pero claro, como todo siempre hay un lado malo, porque estarías trabajando en una mansión llena de mutantes…" Logan digo lo último con una burlona mueca de aversión.

Andy solo se quedó sentada como procesando en su mente esta nueva revelación sin decir o hacer nada. Logan había esperado que ella brincara de alegría pero una vez mas no estaba reaccionando como lo había anticipado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?... Es porque es en una mansión llena de mutantes ¿verdad?" Logan dijo con algo de fastidio.

"¡No! No es eso, no seas tonto… es que, bueno Logan, es muy lindo de tu parte y todo pero… tú sabes que la escuela esta algo lejos de aquí ¿Te imaginas a que hora tendría que madrugar para llegar allá a tiempo todos los días? Eso sin mencionar a que hora llegaría para acá en las noches, y Dios sabe que este vecindario es muy peligroso…"

"Oh… bueno, eso es verdad, lo había olvidado… pero esa es precisamente la belleza del asunto Andy… tú no tienes que hacer nada de eso porque hay una habitación esperando por ti. Si dices que sí será tuya, todo lo que tienes que hacer es recoger tus cosas y mudarte de aquí… por favor di que sí, no tienes idea de lo caótico que se pone eso cuando no hay leche"

Andy no dijo nada, apenas tenía la boca y los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Logan había jurado que se estaba palideciendo y se preocupó.

"Andy ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Necesito sentarme" ella susurró.

"Um, estás sentada" Logan señaló.

"Oh… verdad que si"

Ahora estaba realmente preocupado, Logan se agachó para mirarla a la altura de sus ojos y puso una mano en su hombro para sacudirla suavemente "Andrea…"

"¡¡¡ME VOY A IR DE ESTA POCILGAAAAAAA!!!" Andy gritó a todo pulmón.

Su inesperado chillido asustó a Logan de tal manera que literalmente se cayó sobre su espalda al suelo, pero una vez que se recuperó se rió.

"_¡Cállense estúpidos!_" vino el grito del vecino de arriba.

Ante eso Andy tuvo que reír como para sí misma de manera sardónica, ya estaba hasta la coronilla de su vecino y no iba a permitir que éste le eche a perder su momento. Entonces ella se paró del sofá y levantó una mano para gritarle al techo.

"¡NO! ¡NO ME CALLO NADA! ¡NO ME DA LA GANA DE CALLARME! ¿CÓMO LA VES? ESTE ES MI APARTAMENTO Y SI QUIERO GRITAR GRITARÉ ¡TÚ NO ERES EL DUEÑO DE ESTE EDIFICIO, PICHE PENDEJO DE MIERDA!"

Logan ya se había levantado y se rió mas duro, tenía que amar ver a una mujer con los pantalones bien puestos.

"Ay Dios mío ¡eso se sintió tan bien! Me siento como si tuviera la adrenalina a millón o algo así ¡Tengo tanto por empacar! Tú me vas a ayudar ¿verdad que sí?"

"Claro que sí ¿Por dónde empezamos?"

"¡Ay no sé!" Andy gimió indecisa.

Logan rió y puso sus manos sobre su hombros "Oye, respira y tranquilízate, la escuela no se va a ir a ningún lado, lo haremos todo con calma"

"Está bien, tengo unas cajas de cartón guardadas de cuando me mudé para acá y también unas maletas. Busca las maletas que están en mi cuarto mientras yo busco las cajas que las tengo por acá"

"De acuerdo"

Andy arrimó el feo sofá un poco hacia adelante y sacó unas desarmadas cajas de cartón que tenía entre el sofá y la pared y las puso en medio de la sala y sacó más de los gabinetes inferiores de la cocina mientras Logan volvía con ella con las maletas. Ambos apenas estaban discutiendo por cuál cosa sería conveniente empacar primero cuando fueron interrumpidos por unos violentos golpes a la puerta. Ellos se miraron con extrañeza y Andy fue a ver quien era. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con el vecino de arriba quien estaba furioso.

"¿Qué quiere?" Andy preguntó.

"Perra estúpida ¿Quién coño te has creído? Nadie me habla así, especialmente una puta como tú ¡ya vas a ver!"

El hombre hizo un gesto como queriendo levantar la mano para golpear a Andy, pero paró en seco y sudó frío cuando de la nada aparecieron tres largas cuchillas cuyas puntas estaban acariciando su manzana de Adán.

"¡La tocas y eres hombre muerto!" Logan amenazó con una mirada oscura y peligrosa.

"¿Pero- pero qué es esto?... ¿Tu primo es un mutante?" el vecino tartamudeó con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro.

"No imbécil, él no es mi primo ¡es mi mejor amigo!" Andy le respondió con arrogancia.

"Dame una buena razón para no picarlo en pedacitos" Logan dijo ente dientes.

"Ay Logan ¿pero que modales son esos? Hay que ser buenos vecinos, además me tienes que ayudar a empacar mis cosas ¿recuerdas?" Andy le dijo dulcemente.

Andy tomó el brazo extendido de Logan y lo jaló para atrás suavemente para poder cerrar la puerta "Chaito, gracias por la visita ¿eh?" ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta con una mano y con un gesto de despedida con la otra, pero mientras ellos iban desapareciendo de la vista del vecino Andy cambió su gesto de despedida por un gesto sucio y la puerta se cerró.

Ella se volvió hacia Logan con los brazos bien extendidos y con una expresión de pura alegría en su rostro "¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! ¡Eso estuvo buenísimo! ¿Viste la cara que puso? Te juro que cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú" ella dijo y se le acercó para estamparle un sonoro beso en una mejilla "Eres grande Logan. Ya con eso no nos va a molestar mas"

"Ese tipo te iba a poner las manos encima y eso no lo iba a permitir, menos mal que ya te vas de aquí" Logan dijo mientras retrajo sus garras.

"Si ¿eh? es una pena que no tuviera una cámara para grabarlo todo porque eso estuvo demasiado genial" Andy dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ambos estaban por reanudar lo que estaban haciendo, pero pararon en seco cuando escucharon un grito haciendo eco desde el pasillo.

"_¡MUTANTE! ¡HAY UN MUTANTE EN EL EDIFICIO GENTE!_"

"¡No te creo!" Andy exclamó con una visible expresión de terror en su rostro, ella sabía por experiencia lo que estaba por venir.

"¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Ahora!" Logan dijo seriamente. Él tomó a Andy de la mano y estaba por ir a la puerta, pero ella lo detuvo.

"¡Espera! ¡Necesito mi cartera! ¡No puedo perder mi identificación y esas cosas!"

"¡Con un demonio! ¿Dónde está?"

"Sobre mi peinadora en mi cuarto"

Logan fue corriendo hacia su cuarto y tomó la cartera en cuanto la vio y regresó para dársela a Andy quien se la puso y entonces los dos salieron corriendo del apartamento, pasado de largo al vecino quien seguía gritando como un loco por el pasillo. Pero Logan no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la quijada para que se callara de una buena vez haciendo que el hombre se cayera aparatosamente al suelo y ambos se metieron al ascensor. Después de apretar el botón desesperadamente Andy vio con alivio como el aparato le respondió al cerrar las puertas. El ascensor se estaba moviendo, pero no pasó un minuto completo cuando Logan y Andy fueron sacudidos y casi se caen cuando éste se detuvo abruptamente.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! ¿Justamente ahora se viene a dañar?" Andy gimió.

"No sé por qué, pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no se dañó" Logan dijo mientras extraía sus garras.


	16. Capítulo 16

Seis cuchillas atravesaron la puerta del ascensor y en un parpadeo se hizo un hueco. Andy salió con Logan detrás sabiendo que aún estaban lejos de estar en la planta baja para poder escapar. Pero cuando estaba por irse por las escaleras un hombre salió de su apartamento y se puso en medio del pasillo para apuntarle a los dos con una pistola. Logan jadeó al ver lo que estaba por hacer y agarró a Andy de los brazos y la jaló, rotándola hacia atrás para usar su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla. El hombre disparó y Logan gritó duro mientras recibía los impactos de bala en su espalda, lastimando involuntariamente a Andy al apretar duramente sus brazos al punto de cortarle la circulación de la sangre y enterrando sus uñas a su piel por el dolor. Cuando se le acabaron las balas fue que Logan la soltó para lanzarse hacía el idiota con un estruendoso rugido, rebanando el arma que tenía en su mano con un hábil movimiento de brazo para luego clavar sus garras contra la pared justo sobre sus hombros con otro grito. Todo el color de su cara desapareció y se fue corriendo despavorido.

Logan volvió la mirada hacia Andy quien estaba parada con una cara de espanto y se le acercó para tomarla de la mano y seguir corriendo. En eso un muchacho de unos 13 años se asomó desde la puerta de su apartamento curioso de saber cual era todo ese escándalo y Logan aprovechó la oportunidad para entrar. Su madre gritó y tomó al chico para alejarlo rápidamente de estos invasores para esconderse en un cuarto.

"¿Cómo carajo se corrió la noticia tan rápido?" Logan se preguntó enojado.

"No lo sé, la gente tiene celulares ¿sabes?" Andy supuso.

Sin decir otra palabra Logan llevó a Andy hacia una ventana y ambos salieron, fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre una cornisa en el exterior del edificio. Sin querer Andy cometió el error de mirar hacia abajo y vio que estaban a mucha altura, de repente tuvo una abrumadora sensación de vértigo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia adelante y se cayó, pero Logan la atrapó hábilmente de la muñeca evitando que se fuera al vacío mientras clavó las garras de su otra mano contra la pared para sujetarse. Andy comenzó a moverse y a gritar y llorar histéricamente.

"¡Logan! ¡No me sueltes! ¡No quiero morir!" ella chilló aterrorizada, era como si estuviera reviviendo el momento en que le rogó a su padre que no la soltada para no ser llevada por la corriente y el pensamiento de que Logan no pudiera aguantarla mas y soltarla como le ocurrió a su padre la llenó de crudo pánico y seguía gritando incontrolablemente.

"Andy ¡Andy! ¡CON UN DEMONIO YA CÁLLATE!" Logan gritó.

Andy se calló y dejó de moverse mientras veía a Logan como una niña regañada con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, él se sintió mal por haberle gritado, pero simplemente este no era el momento para andar con delicadezas.

"Tienes que confiar en mí, no voy a soltarte pero tienes que colaborar conmigo ¿entendiste?"

Andy asintió.

"De acuerdo, trata de escalar hacia mí en cuanto puedas mientras te voy jalando, y no me quites los ojos de encima, soy lo único que existe en tu mundo en este momento"

Andy alzó su otra mano para que Logan pudiera tomarla, él retrajo las garras que tenía clavadas en la pared y la tomó para poder jalarla, a medida que ya se estaba poniendo a su altura Andy puso sus pies sobre la cornisa y se impulsó.

"Eso, así mismo es" Logan dijo al tenerla consigo y estabilizarla "Ahora ponte a mis espaldas, pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sujétate fuerte"

Andy siguió sus instrucciones sin decir nada, una vez que estaba detrás de él con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello fue que Logan se posicionó contra la pared "A la cuenta de tres, sujétate de mí como nunca te has sujetado a nada en tu vida ¿estamos claros?"

"Si" Andy respondió con una voz temblorosa, ya tenía la sospecha de que era lo que Logan planeaba hacer y no lo iba a cuestionar a este punto ni loca, así que apretó sus ojos y se preparó para lo que estaba por venir.

"Uno… dos… ¡tres!"

Con un rugido Logan pegó un brinco y extrajo sus garras para clavarlas contra la pared y ambos fueron descendiendo mientras Logan iba cortando la pared como si estuviera hecha de mantequilla, aminorando así la velocidad de la caída mientras Andy se sujetaba y chillaba contra su oído al punto de dejarlo casi sordo. Una vez que tocaron el suelo fue que Logan se volvió y tomó a Andy en sus brazos para llevarla cargada. Era una suerte que decidió tomar prestado uno de los carros de la mansión para volver a su apartamento y corrió hacia donde lo había dejado estacionado para abrir la puerta del copiloto y meter a Andy adentro para luego dar la vuelta para subirse él.

Logan buscó frenéticamente por la llave y después de haberla encontrado la pasó para encender el vehículo, pero Andy pegó un grito de pánico y se protegió con sus brazos de la lluvia de vidrios rotos que le cayó encima cuando un bate de beisbol rompió su ventana. Logan jadeó y vio por el espejo retrovisor como se les venía una turba desde el edificio con toda clase de objetos contundentes en las manos mientras el tipo que había roto la ventana seguía golpeando repetidamente el carro con el bate. Logan intentó prenderlo de nuevo y esta vez respondió y pisó fuertemente el acelerador para escapar lo mas pronto posible de este vecindario infernal.

Andy respiraba duro con los ojos muy abiertos por el shock de todo y miró hacia atrás para ver como la turba se hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeña a medida que se iban alejando y luego vio a Logan quien tenía la mirada fija en el camino.

"Logan" ella respiró "Logan… ¡Logan!"

"¿Qué?" él preguntó fastidiado.

"Necesito ir al baño…"

"¿¡Cómo!?"

"¡¡¡QUE ME LLEVES A UN BAÑO PERO YA O ME HAGO AQUÍ MISMO!!!" Andy chilló histérica.

"¡Con un demonio!" Logan gruñó.

En un santiamén Logan se desvió del camino y se detuvo en un restauran de comida rápida. Él bajó y abrió la puerta de Andy para sacarla y llevarla corriendo cargada dentro del lugar, bajándola apenas llegando a un baño de mujeres dejando que ella entrara torpemente para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Logan esperó y esperó, pero cuando pasó una razonable cantidad de tiempo y Andy aún no salía se preocupó y decidió entrar. Echó la mirada en el suelo mientras caminada frente a los cubículos hasta que se detuvo frente a uno en donde se podía ver un par de zapatos deportivos blancos.

"Andy, soy yo… ¿Estás presentable?"

"Sí" vino una vocecita lastimosa.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"No…" Andy respondió lastimosamente de nuevo.

Logan suspiró "Voy a abrir la puerta"

Él cerró su mano en un puño y extrajo la garra del medio para cortar el seguro de la puerta, cuando la empujó encontró que Andy lo miraba con una expresión de palidez extrema en sus rostro, hasta tenía los labios blancos, estaba claro para él que ella apenas se estaba dando cuenta realmente de lo que había pasado y estaba en estado de shock.

"Está bien, te sacaré de aquí, ven, te voy a ayudar" él dijo suavemente y puso brazo a su alrededor para ayudarla a pararse y caminar, pero cuando apenas estaban saliendo del baño Andy jadeó y se desmayó repentinamente, si no fuera porque Logan reaccionó rápido y la aguantó ella se hubiera desplomado al suelo. Él suspiró tristemente y de nuevo la llevó cargada al carro.

Tiempo después había llegado a la mansión, después de haber dejado el restauran ya Logan condujo con mas calma y miraba de reojo a Andy a ver si volvía en sí en algún momento en el camino, pero no lo hizo. Él se estacionó frente a la entrada principal y la llevó cargada hacia adentro, poniéndola delicadamente sobre un sofá en el lobby. Logan se fue y volvió con una pequeña botella que abrió y puso debajo de sus narices para que el olor la despertara. Una vez logrado el efecto deseado Andy abrió los ojos y jadeó asustada.

"Shhhhh, ya, tranquila, tranquila" Logan susurró mientras le acariciaba un lado de su cabeza, luego bajó su mano y la puso sobre su corazón y sintió como este le latía desesperadamente.

"Pensé que me iba a morir…" Andy jadeó.

"Pero no pasó nada de eso, estás a salvo"

"¿En dónde estoy?"

"En la mansión, vas a estar bien y segura acá, trata de tranquilizarte"

Andy tomó la mano que tenía sobre su corazón entre las suyas y la sujetó como lo haría un niño con su cobija cuando está asustado e inhaló y exhaló varias veces con los ojos cerrados. Cuando finalmente se pudo calmar Logan recuperó su mano y le ofreció un control remoto que estaba sobre una mesa.

"Ten, aquí hay una televisión, entretente mientras voy y vengo"

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Storm, ella y Rogue estaban riendo.

"Okey, escucha esta" Rogue dijo "Este era un tipo que estaba en la cama con su esposa hablando de las cosas de la vida, entre otras estaba la idea de vivir o morir. Él le dijo: Nunca me dejes vivir en estado vegetativo, dependiendo de máquinas y líquidos de una botella, si me ves en este estado desenchufa todos los artefactos que me mantienen vivo ¡prefiero morir! Entonces su mujer se levantó con una cara de admiración y le desenchufó el televisor, el DVD, la computadora, le quitó el celular, las llaves del carro, el I-Pod, le botó tres botellas de whisky 18 años, una botella de ron, otra de ginebra, las dos botellas de sangría y todas las cervezas. El tipo no se lo podía creer y dijo: ¡La put que la parió! Eso me pasa por…"

Storm se rió "¿De dónde sacaste todos esos chistes?"

"De internet"

Las dos seguían riendo pero de repente jadearon cuando Logan entró a la oficina abruptamente luciendo evidentemente agitado.

"¡Logan!" Storm exclamó "¿Sucede algo?"

"Um…"

Minutos después Storm se acercó apresuradamente al lobby con Logan detrás de ella.

"¡Andrea! Logan me contó lo que ha pasado ¿Te encuentras bien?" ella preguntó muy preocupada.

"Si" Andy alcanzó a decir.

"Pero que cosa mas terrible ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Nosotros tenemos una enfermería y te podemos examinar, te ves muy pálida y…" Storm dijo mientras la examinaba.

"Si, de verdad estoy bien, solo estoy un poco sacudida, es todo… Logan hizo un buen trabajo en protegerme y eso"

"Oh bueno… en realidad no te estábamos esperando sino hasta mañana" Storm dijo a modo de disculpa "Pero ya Rogue está preparando tu cuarto para que puedas descansar, ya me voy con ella para que lo puedas tener en un instante"

"Gracias Storm"

Con esto Storm se retiró dejando a los dos solos en el lobby. Andy abrió los ojos y jadeó de repente como recordando algo "¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?" ella se apuró en ponerse detrás de Logan y le alzó la camisa con una mano mientras examinaba su espalda con la otra.

"Andy, estoy bien, de verdad…" Logan dijo torpemente.

"¿Pero que hay de las balas? ¿No están…?" ella preguntó insegura.

"Mi cuerpo las rechaza"

"Oh… okey" Andy respiró de alivio "Ese poder tuyo de sanar es realmente una bendición"

Andy le bajó la camisa y Logan sintió como ella quería poner una mano sobre su hombro y él volteó para encararla "Ten" él dijo suavemente mientras le ofrecía un sweater gris que consiguió en el momento que se había ido "Pensé que lo podrías querer"

"Gracias" Andy dijo mientras lo aceptó y se lo puso y notó el logo de la escuela en forma de X que estaba en su pecho "Hey… mira esto ¡ahora soy una de los X-Men!"

Logan rió suavemente "Si, si lo eres… ¡Oh, con un demonio!" él exclamó en frustración al recordar algo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Tus cosas! ¡No empacamos nada y dejamos todo allá! ¡Tenemos que encontrar una manera de recuperar tus cosas!"

"Logan, olvídate de eso ¿quieres?" Andy suspiró en triste resignación.

"¿Cómo que me olvide de eso? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?"

"Ya todos en el edificio saben que andaba con un mutante y como son no me sorprendería para nada que a estas horas ya hayan saqueado mi apartamento como represalia, así que ni vale la pena intentarlo"

"Pero… ¡pero has trabajado tan duro para tener tus cosas! No…"

"Logan, de verdad olvídate de eso, son solo cosas, no importa. Yo me contento con saber que tú… que ambos estamos bien…"

"Esto no es posible… lo perdiste todo de nuevo, y esta vez fue por mi culpa, si no me hubiera ido de loco a sacar las garras…."

"Logan, ya basta ¿si? no digas mas nada por favor" Andy dijo con evidente cansancio.

Logan se sintió terrible y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella "Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso" él le susurró al oído en arrepentimiento.

Andy se apoyó contra él sintiendo la protección de su abrazo y se le escapó las lágrimas que cayeron sobe su hombro sin ni siquiera molestarse en excusarse o pedir disculpas por ellas porque estaba cansada de todo. Esto era justamente lo que necesitaba ahora: consuelo, quieta compasión, el refugio que solo podría ofrecer alguien que entendiera su pesar.

Logan entró a su cuarto con cuidado de no hacer ruido con una bandeja de comida y una mochila en su espalda. Era un poco más del mediodía y Andy aún no había despertado. Él sabía que después de un día como el de ayer no iba a haber manera de que ella pudiese dormir de modo que le dio una pastilla para dormir. Después de poner la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche se quitó la mochila y sacó su contenido para ponerlo en el lado de la cama que ella no estaba ocupando. Había podido reunir varias cosas que sabía que necesitaría como productos de cuidado personal como champo, enjuague, un desodorante, un peine y un cepillo para el cabello y un cepillo de dientes con una pasta de dientes. También había conseguido una muda de ropa y una piyama que Rogue había donado con unos zapatos que esperaba le podría servir.

Cuando terminó de desocupar la mochila se puso a su lado y suspiró tristemente mientras le acariciaba su cabeza. Ella se veía muy cansada, frágil y aporreada y se preguntó cuánto más podría resistir antes de que pierda lo que le quedaba de inocencia. Pero inmediatamente se recordó a sí mismo que de ahora en adelante ella iba a vivir en la mansión y que no había un lugar en que pudiera estar más segura que este, ya no le sucedería mas desgracias y él se iba a encargar personalmente de que eso fuera así. Poco después se paró y estaba por salir cuando escuchó una voz.

"¿Logan?"

Logan volteó y contempló calladamente como Andy se estiraba como un gatito soñoliento para luego sentarse al borde de la cama, ella se peinó su larga cabellera negra hacia atrás con sus manos para despejar su cara y enfocó sus ojos para mirarle.

"Hey" él saludó en un susurro.

"Hey…"

"¿Dormiste bien?"

"No sé… se siente como si me hubieran llevado por delante… de nuevo"

"Descansa todo el tiempo que necesitas"

"¿Y que hay del trabajo? Pensé que querían que empezara lo mas pronto posible"

"Olvídate de eso, primero necesitamos que estés bien" Logan dijo y se le acercó para sentarse a su lado y poner un brazo a su alrededor "Oye… yo sé que todo se siente confuso ahora, pero te prometo que todo va a estar bien"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si Andy, esta será tu casa de ahora en adelante... Mira, te traje algo para que comas" él dijo mostrándole la bandeja que había dejado en la mesa de noche.

"Se siente tan extraño, por un segundo me asusté"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque cuando me despierto en las mañanas una de las primeras cosas que veo son las estrellas que había pegado en el techo. Por un momento me pregunté en dónde estaba"

"Ah bueno, podríamos comprar unas estrellas y pegarlas al techo si tu quieres, puedes personalizar tu cuarto a tu gusto"

"No va a ser igual… no te voy a encontrar durmiendo en el sofá cuando salga, creo que me acostumbré a tenerte así de cerca"

"Es verdad" Logan dijo "Voy a extrañar esa cosa ridícula"

"No inventes"

"Es en serio, ese era el sofá más asquerosamente horrible que haya visto en mucho tiempo y eso que he visto cosas horrorosas, pero me gustaba dormir ahí, era muy cómodo"

"¿Habiendo tantos muebles bonitos en esta mansión y se te viene a antojar de ese sofá?"

"Si, lo sé, es una locura… Okey, tengo que preguntar esto ¿lo compraste tú o vino con el apartamento?"

"Vino con el apartamento"

"Gracias a Dios… por un momento pensé que tenías un muy mal gusto, pero en fin, esto tal vez te parezca un concepto muy revolucionario pero la verdad es que tengo un cuarto propio"

"Si, yo sé que debes de tenerlo. En cuanto a si tengo mal gusto, eso es debatible, digo, me la paso contigo todo el tiempo ¿no?"

"¡No te pases!" Logan dijo con una risa.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos en el que Andy comía quietamente, cuando terminó se limpió la boca con una servilleta y habló "Logan ¿podrías pasarme mi cartera? Está sobre esa silla de allá"

Logan hizo lo que le pidió y se la entregó, ahora que la veía bien recordó que esa era la misma cartera que había tomado de su peinadora unos días atrás.

"De verdad espero que si mis vecinos han saqueado mi apartamento lo hayan destrozado pero bien destrozado" Andy dijo mientras hurgaba su cartera y sacó de ella el rollo de billetes que Logan le había dado "Me olvidé de pagar la renta…"

Logan tenía que reír "Vaya, vaya ¡esto si que es conveniente! Yo… bueno" él pausó para hurgar uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón y sacó mas dinero "Casualmente quería darte esto, era algo que tenía por ahí… me siento mal porque perdiste tus cosas y te quería compensar…" él dijo torpemente.

"Logan no, son tus ahorros, no puedo aceptarlo"

"Vamos Andy, creo que ambos podemos estar de acuerdo en que estos últimos días han sido muy intensos. Tú lo necesitas y lo sabes, no puedes estar vistiendo lo mismo todos los días, además de las otras cosas que necesitas porque ustedes las mujeres necesitan cosas todo el tiempo, a mí en cambio no me hace falta"

"Me da vergüenza contigo…"

"No seas tonta, junta eso con el dinero de la renta y vas a estar muy bien para empezar. Descansa hoy y sal mañana al centro comercial si quieres, no sé, ve con Rogue y Kitty, amígate con ellas y compra lo que te hace falta, luego vayan al cine o lo que sea que ustedes quieran hacer para divertirse. Te hace falta estar entre chicas, no puede ser yo todo el tiempo ¿sabes?"

"¿Y que hay de ti?"

"Ah, yo voy a estar bien ¿no lo sabes? Yo me paso todo el día afilando mis garras cuando no estoy luchando contra los tipos malos"

Andy rió suavemente ante el comentario.

"Además no tengo mucha paciencia con eso de salir de compras"

"Típico hombre ¿huh?"

"Si"

"Ay Logan, no puedo contigo, de verdad que eres un pan de Dios. Te prometo que te devolveré hasta el último centavo cuando empiece a recibir mi sueldo"

"Ya córtala ¿quieres?" Logan dijo revoloteando los ojos "Dime algo ¿hay algo que quieras hacer hoy?"

"No sé… ¿Tú no tienes cosas que hacer?"

"Mas o menos, pero eso puede esperar"

Andy no dijo nada por unos minutos pero luego habló "Me gustaría mucho si me abrazaras por un rato" ella confesó.

"Lo que sea que te ayude a sentirte mejor" Logan dijo al abrazarla.


	17. Capítulo 17

Era su segunda noche en la mansión y el sueño le resultó elusivo para Andy, después de varios intentos ella miró su techo vacío y suspiró en frustración, luego le echó un vistazo al reloj despertador que tenía en su mesa de noche para ver que eran un poco mas de las dos de la mañana. Viendo que no podía pegar el ojo decidió levantarse y salir de su cuarto por un rato para dar una vuelta. Ella vagó por los pasillos oscuros y momentos mas tarde se consiguió la concina, cuando entró encontró a Nightcrawler quien estaba abriendo la nevera.

"Oh, guten tag… ¿también viniste a asaltar la nevera?"

"No, solo estaba dando vueltas por ahí, no pensé que hubiera alguien despierto a estas horas"

"A veces se me antoja un bocadillo en la noche, pero ya que estás aquí me agradaría mucho que te quedaras a hacerme compañía ¿Quieres algo?" él dijo con una mano invitándola a tomar lo que quisiera de la nevera.

"No, estoy bien, además no quiero abusar"

"¿Abusar? Pero que cosas dices, esta es tu casa"

"No se siente como mi casa" Andy murmuró torpemente.

Ante ese comentario Nightcrawler puso una cara de extrañeza "Déjame entender esto ¿Eres amiga de Logan, no?"

"Si"

"¿Y él te trajo para acá y te dijo que aquí vivirías porque iba a ser tu casa?"

"Si"

"¡Entonces si es tu casa! Solo necesitas algo de tiempo para acostumbrarte, eso es todo" Nightcrawler dijo con una sonrisa "Luces algo triste, de verdad creo que deberías comer algo, a ver que podría ser" él exploró la nevera hasta que tuvo una idea "¡Ah! Ya sé" él abrió el lado de la congeladora para sacar un envase y se lo dio a Andy "He notado que las chicas americanas tienen a comer helado cuando están tristes, espero que te guste este, es de mantecado"

"Gracias" Andy dijo al aceptarle el helado.

Ella se sentó en la mesa y observó como Nightcrawler se servía un poco de pollo en un plato y lo calentó en el microondas, cuando estaba listo se sentó con ella y le ofreció una cuchara para comer.

"Bueno ¿Me vas a contar que es lo que tienes en la cabeza o te lo tengo que sacar con pinzas?"

Andy suspiró pesadamente "No sé, todo es tan confuso, han pasado tantas cosas... Debería sentirme feliz, digo, tengo el mejor amigo que podría desear, el cuál me ha salvado el trasero de todas las maneras imaginables y hasta me sacó del hueco de donde vivía para traerme a esta linda mansión en donde no me falta nada…"

"Pero no te sientes feliz ¿Por qué?"

"Si te lo contara creo que te daría un dolor de cabeza"

"Puedes intentarlo, soy bueno escuchando" Nightcrawler dijo simplemente mientras mordía un muslo de pollo.

"Veamos, tuve una infancia feliz pero cuando tuve 13 años vi como asesinaron a mi mejor amiga porque era mutante, luego de eso crecí, fui al liceo y tuve un par de novios, unos niños tontos realmente pero yo también era una niña tonta así que está bien… Mi vida tal como la conocía se cayó a pedazos por culpa de un huracán, resulté ser la única sobreviviente de mi familia y estuve mucho tiempo en refugios, viviendo de donaciones y esas cosas"

"Que terrible"

"Si… luego trabajé y pude reunir un poco de dinero para venir a la gran ciudad, ya sabes, para empezar de cero y comenzar una nueva vida, pero todo cambió cuando tuve un accidente automovilístico del cual salí muy herida. Cuando me recuperé encontré un trabajo pero un día vino un ladrón a asaltar el lugar y en una de estas se le antojó querer violarme, gracias a Dios Logan me salvó pero inmediatamente fui despedida. Y eso no es todo, el dinero que había ahorrado se me agotó y estuve tan desesperada que terminé aceptando un trabajo de conserje del cual no duré mucho, era asqueroso… ¿y qué más? Oh si, casi me caigo desde lo alto del edificio donde vivía"

"Dios… ¿Cuántos años tienes? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte"

"23"

"Wow, si que la tuviste bien ruda a tan poca edad"

"Si… ¿Tienes familia Kurt?"

"No, de bebé fui recogido por una gitana quien trabajaba en un circo como lectora de fortuna, ella ejerció como mi madre adoptiva pero aunque nunca fui legalmente adoptado por nadie fui cuidado por todos los miembros del circo, quienes no tenían prejuicios en contra de los fenómenos. Yo crecí muy feliz ahí"

"Me alegra saber que tuviste una infancia feliz, pero debe sentirse feo saber que tus padres naturales no te quisieran"

"Si, bueno, a lo mejor se frikearon cuando me vieron al nacer"

"¿Cómo le haces? Digo… ¿No tienes algún poder que te haga ver normal?"  
"Nah, yo me puedo teletransportar como ya viste. También soy un buen acróbata y me puedo desvanecer en las sombras. Hace un tiempo conocí a una mutante quién también tenía un aspecto extraño, pero si se podía transformar en la persona que quisiera y le pregunté que por qué no se quedaba así todo el tiempo para ser normal entre la gente, pero me dijo que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Lo cómico es que mientras estaba en el circo el público asumía que era un hombre de aspecto normal vestido con un traje de demonio. Pero si las he tenido bien difíciles, básicamente porque la gente le teme a lo que no puede entender. Me han golpeado, me han insultado, me han discriminado, pero mi favorito tiene que ser cuando fui perseguido por una turba de aldeanos que me querían linchar porque creían que era el demonio" Nightcrawler dijo sin ningún asomo de rabia.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Que horrible!" Andy digo escandalizada y pausó por un momento, luego habló "¿Sabes Kurt? No te conozco, pero luces feliz a pesar de todas esas desgracias, de hecho hasta me siento un poco mejor cuando estoy contigo… de nuevo debo preguntar cómo le haces"

"Creo que es por mi fe, me hace sentir muy bien cuando rezo. A veces las cosas se ponen difíciles pero pienso que siempre hay un plan para todo, que con cada cosa mala viene una buena… ¿Qué mas te preocupa?"

"Ay no sé… todos han sido amables conmigo, pero siento que algunos niños me odian y no los culpo"

"¿Te han hecho alguna maldad?"

"No, pero creo que simplemente me toleran solo porque saben que estoy con Logan, sino ya me hubieran arrancado la piel a la primera oportunidad"

"No te mortifiques por eso, solo dales tiempo, aún no te conocen pero cuando lo hagan te van a amar"

"Es que me siento tan desubicada en este lugar, esta mansión está llena de gente tan extraordinaria y yo… soy la única normal" Andy digo con desgano.

"Oye, solo porque no seas mutante no quiere decir que no seas extraordinaria"

"Ay vamos"

"No, es en serio, mira lo que pasó con Logan, no sé que hiciste pero algo tuviste que haber hecho para que te ganaras un lugar especial en su corazón y afloraras ese lado humano en él. Eso es bien extraordinario si me lo preguntas porque él es una persona muy arisca, tampoco la ha tenido fácil ¿sabes?"

"Ni siquiera sé como apareció en mi vida, aunque a estas alturas eso ya no importa. Solo sé que tuve ese accidente y cuando desperté él ya estaba ahí y se quedó conmigo desde entonces… Dime una cosa ¿también eres un X-Man?"

"Nah, lo fui por un tiempo muy breve, hice unas misiones aquí y allá, pero me salí del equipo. Soy un hombre simple y aunque apoyo su causa su estilo de vida no era para mí, entonces me fui a Alemania para meditar sobre las cosas que han pasado, me hacía falta estar en la Selva Negra, deberías visitarla alguna ves si tienes la oportunidad porque es hermosa. Como sea, fue en ese tiempo en que murieron el Profesor, Scott y Jean, no lo supe sino después que regresé y me sentí muy triste por eso"

"Eran buena gente ¿no?"

"Si, si lo eran…"

Andy suspiró "Antes lo tenía todo tan claro, quiero decir, iba al liceo, sacaba la basura, hacía mi cuarto y jugaba con mis hermanos y ayudaba a mi mamá con los quehaceres… pero pasó este huracán y fui arrancada de mi vida, intenté reconstruirla con lo poco que tenía y hasta hace poco tenía un apartamento que tampoco era la gran cosa, pero al menos sentía que era algo mío y de nuevo pasó algo que me arrancó de raíz. Me siento como en el aire, sin raíces, como si-"

"¿Como si no pertenecieras a ningún lugar?" vino una nueva voz.

Andy y Nightcrawler voltearon a la vez para descubrir que Logan estaba entrando a la cocina y se acercó a sentarse entre ellos en la mesa.

"¿Qué estas comiendo?" él le preguntó a Andy.

"Un helado de mantecado"

"¿Y tú?"

"Un poco de pollo crocante" Nightcrawler dijo.

"Dame acá eso" Logan dijo y alcanzó el plato y lo arrastró hacia sí para tomar una pieza. Cuando se tragó el pedazo que mordió se limpió la boca con el brazo "Con que algunos niños te tienen cabezona porque te miran feo ¿eh?"

"Logan ¿Cómo-?"

"Tengo oídos súper sensibles niña ¿recuerdas? Puedo escuchar cosas a kilómetros de distancia"

"Oh"

"Oye santurrón, te apuesto a que son estos chicos que fueron secuestrados por Stryker"

"¿Cómo?" Andy preguntó intrigada.

"Es una historia complicada" Logan y Nightcrawler dijeron casi en unísono, luego Logan lo vio feo al darse cuenta de lo que pasó pues no eran una de esas parejitas de enamorados que repiten lo mismo o completan la frase del otro.

"Stryker era un loco que odiaba a los mutantes a muerte" Logan dijo.

"Si, lo irónico es que usaba y manipulaba mutantes para sus propios fines" Nightcrawler dijo.

"Si, por cierto, este de acá fue el que trató de atentar contra el presidente"

"¿El presidente? ¿De qué?" Andy preguntó.

"De los Estados Unidos"

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Kurt? Pero-" Andy dijo asombrada.

"Si, lo sé, este bobo normalmente no lastimaría una mosca ni de casualidad, es así de mojigato, pero Stryker le lavó el cerebro o algo así"

"En realidad fue un líquido que ponía en mi nuca-"

"Si, como sea. La cosa es que secuestró a varios niños de la escuela, algunos pudieron superar el trauma pero otros no, cada vez que ven a un humano se asustan y automáticamente se ponen a la defensiva"

"Pero que terrible" Andy dijo.

"Hablaré con ellos en la mañana"

"Logan, no los vayas a regañar ni nada"

"¿Y quién dijo nada de regañarlos? Dije que hablaría con ellos"

"De todos modos… deja que me gane su confianza, que vean que me interesan genuinamente. No quiero que se sientan obligados a agradarles solo porque tú les dijiste"

"Está bien, pero igual hablaré con ellos"

A la mañana siguiente Logan cumplió con su palabra y reunió a varios chicos en un salón para hablar con ellos. Andy lo vio de lejos y se acercó cautelosamente para oír la conversación sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero Logan supo que estaba cerca, había captado su esencia y hasta reconocía el sonido de su caminar, aunque lo hiciera muy lentamente, pero no le importó y habló con los chicos como si no tuviera idea de que estaba ahí.

"No nos gusta" dijo un muchacho con los brazos cruzados.

"Si, no confiamos en ella" dijo una niña casi de su edad.

"Vamos niños ¿pero que dicen? Apenas lleva un día en la mansión, difícilmente es tiempo suficiente para saber si les agrada o no"

"Es humana Logan ¿no es suficiente con eso?"

"Los humanos son muy malos con nosotros, además ella podría tener algo que ver son Stryker o con alguna organización anti-mutante para todo lo que sabemos"

"Okey esto es una locura" Logan dijo "En primera ¿acaso se olvidaron de las enseñanzas del Profesor Xavier? ¿Sobre la tolerancia y todo eso? En segunda Andy no tiene nada que ver con esa gente, lo sé porque he convivido con ella por varios meses ¿no creen que no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso si así fuera el caso?"

"Supongo, eres Wolverine después de todo…" dijo un chico algo dudoso.

"Es mucho mas que eso" Logan aseguró "Miren, la cosa es así, ella también ha estado muy sola, no tiene familia y necesita un hogar. Ustedes también pasaron por eso ¿entonces por qué no le dan una oportunidad? Aunque no lo crean ella no odia o teme a los mutantes, de hecho piensa que somos criaturas mágicas"

"¿En serio? Debe tener un tornillo suelto"

"Si es así es una suerte que así sea. Andy es todo lo que no esperarían normalmente de los humanos hacia nosotros, se van a dar cuenta de que es buena, cariñosa, divertida, paciente… ella tiene la paciencia de un santo porque Dios sabe que soy un completo dolor en el trasero y si embargo le gusta estar conmigo todo el tiempo"

Algunos chicos se rieron por el comentario.

"¿Ella sabe de tus garras?"

"Ah si, de vez en cuando me pide que le abra latas de tomates pelados, ella hace unas pastas muy ricas"

El grupo se rió un poco más.

"¿Entonces que dicen? No se la van a poner más difícil ¿verdad? Ella ya a pasado por mucho y es tiempo de que tenga un respiro…"

Andy seguía escuchando, pero en eso Rogue apareció y la encontró "¡Oh, ahí estás! Ven conmigo" ella dijo al tomarle un brazo para llevarla.

"¿A dónde?"

"¿No lo sabes chica? Nos vamos al centro comercial, un pajarito me dijo por ahí que necesitas hacer unas compras y nosotras te vamos a ayudar"

"¿Nosotras? ¿Nosotras quienes?"

"Storm, Kitty y yo"

"No es necesario, no las quiero molestar" Andy dijo tímidamente.

"Tonterías, vamos todas y eso es todo"

Momentos mas tarde Logan se asomó por una ventana y vio como Storm, Kitty, y Rogue se subían a uno de los carros de la mansión junto con Andy y se fueron. Una parte de él secretamente hubiera querido ir a hacerle compañía a Andy, pues sabía que probablemente iba a estar un poco tímida alrededor de esta gente nueva, pero sabía que en este caso estaba de sobra entre este grupo de mujeres emocionadas por hacer compras y desechó la idea, luego bajó hacia la entrada principal para encontrase con el carro que había dejado estacionado el día anterior y suspiró. Estaba muy destrozado y sabía que iba a pasar el resto del día con las manos ocupadas tratando de limpiarlo y repararlo.

Una vez que arribaron al centro comercial había mucha emoción en el grupo, todas a excepción de Andy quien estaba un poco aprehensiva.

"Bueno, aquí estamos" Rogue dijo con una sonrisa.

"Si, esto va a estar divertidísimo, ojalá todas nuestras misiones fueran así" Kitty dijo.

"Vas a necesitar nueva ropa: blusas, jeans, faldas, ropa interior y vestidos"

"Si, el clásico vestidito negro no puede faltar, también vas a necesitar zapatos, carteras, pulseras, collares, zarcillos…"

"Si pero primero tenemos que mandar a arreglarte ese cabello, y solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo nos va a tomar porque está muy maltratado ¿te la pasabas comprando productos baratos, verdad?"

"Si, tenía que rendir el dinero" Andy dijo torpemente.

En eso Storm la vio y la confortó "Oh, no te pongas nerviosa, estás en buenas manos"

"Es que… bueno, con todo lo que me ha pasado en estos últimos años ya no sé que es lo que está de moda y eso…"

"Para eso estamos contigo, te vamos a ayudar" Storm dijo y se volvió hacia las dos chicas "Okey Rogue y Kitty, la cosa es así, tenemos todo el día para mejorar a Andy así que lo haremos todo bien y con calma. Logan le ha facilitado un dinero pero en caso de que se nos acabe le puedo dar más"

"¡Oh no Storm! ¡No hagas eso!" Andy dijo avergonzada.

"Tonterías, ahora que vas a trabajar para nosotros necesitamos que representes lo mejor de nuestra escuela y eso es precisamente lo que vamos a hacer contigo"

Así pasaron el resto del día. Se hizo de noche y los hermanos gemelos skaters estaban sentados en las escalinatas de la entrada principal de la mansión conversando.

"¿Viste que Logan reunió esta mañana a varios compañeros que Stryker había secuestrado para hablar bien de esa chica Andy?"

"¿En serio? ¿Y que les dijo?"

"Que era cool, divertida, que no odiaba a los mutantes y ese tipo de cosas, se nota que le tiene muy buena estima"

"¿De verdad? ¿Será que ella será todo eso?"

"Hey man, tú sabes que Logan no es precisamente muy sociable, algo debe de tener ¿no te parece?"

"Si… pero todavía es un asco"

"¿Si fueras un poco más grande no saldrías con ella?"

En eso un carro había entrado a la propiedad y se estacionó frente a la entrada principal y de él estaban bajando Storm, Kitty y Rogue.

"Es que ¿cómo te lo explico?" seguía el chico "No dudo que sea buena gente y eso, pero es que se ve tan poca cosa--- ¡Oh por Dios!"

Andy había bajado del carro y lucía espectacular, se había arreglado el cabello y lo tenía un poco mas corto y brillante y lleno de vida, además estaba maquillada y tenía puesto un juego distinto de vestuario al que se había ido esta mañana y se notaba que era nuevo y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Wow man… ¿todavía te sigue pareciendo un asco?"

"¡Tú cállate y ven conmigo!"

Los muchachos se levantaron y se apuraron en acercase al grupo de mujeres quienes estaban bajando las muchas bolsas de las compras que habían hecho en el centro comercial.

"Que bueno que están aquí, nos caería bien que nos echaran una mano" Storm dijo.

"Bueno chicos, desde el punto de vista masculino ¿Qué les parece como luce Andy?" Rogue preguntó.

"Um, uh-um…" era todo lo que el chico que le disgustaba Andy podía decir con una cara de idiota.

"Lo que mi hermanito trata de decir es que está bella"

"Bellísima…" el chico dijo embelesado.

Las mujeres rieron al ver su reacción.

"Vaya Andy, parece que vas a acabar con todo ahora ¿eh?" Kitty dijo.

"¡Ay, tampoco así!" Andy dijo.

"No seas modesta, estás buenísima y lo sabes. Ahora falta que Logan te vea y se dé cuenta de que su dinero fue muy bien usado"

Con eso las mujeres entraron a la mansión con los hermanos gemelos ayudando con las bolsas.

Una media hora después Logan se había desocupado de su labor de arreglar el carro en los garajes de la mansión y decidió que sería un buen momento para echarse un baño y así quitarse el sudor y la grasa de encima, pero no sin antes tomar una caja en donde había echado los vidrios rotos y el resto de la basura para deshacerse de ella. Él se la puso sobre su hombro y salió del garaje con un cigarro en su boca e inadvertidamente había pasado de largo a Andy quién lo estaba esperando recostada en la pared. Logan se detuvo con una cara de extrañeza y volteó a ver quien era, tuvo que verla de pies a cabeza para darse cuenta realmente de que era Andy.

"Con un demonio" él murmuró en agrado al quitarse el cigarro para hablar.

"Hola… ¿qué te parece?"

"Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con los jovencitos y sus hormonas locas, ahora van a hacer desastres para llamar tu atención"

Andy tuvo que reír por ese comentario.

"Te ves bien"

"¿Sólo bien?"

"Okey pues, te ves espectacular"

"Puedes tocarlo"

"¿Perdón?"

"Mi cabello, toca mi cabello"

"¡Oh! Okey" Logan dijo y tomó un mechón para tocarlo.

"Está tan suave como trasero de bebé ¿no?" Andy dijo con una sonrisa "Y no me vas a creer esto, pero me llevaron a un spa ¡un spa Logan! Me trataron y me consintieron como nunca nadie lo ha hecho en mi vida ¡fue demasiado genial!"

"Si, ya me estoy dando cuenta" Logan dijo al echarle otro buen vistazo "Me parece que las muchachas hicieron un buen trabajo contigo, veo que usaron bien mi dinero"

"Pronto te lo devolveré"

"Al diablo con eso… mejor vámonos de aquí antes de que Andy me vea hablando contigo" Logan dijo al tomar su mano y llevársela, todo lo que Andy podía hacer era dejarse guiar y reír a carcajadas.


	18. Capítulo 18

Andy estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina y concentrada leyendo una carpeta que Storm le había facilitado, se trataba de información básica de todos los estudiantes de la escuela que quería aprender para demostrar que si les interesaba. En eso Nightcrawler entró y Andy lo saludó para luego seguir estudiando, minutos más tarde entró un jovencito de lentes todo sudado y con una pelota de baloncesto debajo del brazo, se notaba que venía de jugar y Andy dejó la carpeta a un lado.

"Hola Ryan"

"Um, hola" el chico saludó algo indeciso, aún no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que una humana viviera en la mansión.

"Tu puedes… tu puedes… ¡Dios, estaba segura que vi su información hace poco!" Andy dijo frustrada.

"Andy, si no te acuerdas revisa la carpeta" Nightcrawler dijo mientras se comía una galleta.

"¡No! Ellos tienen que ver que me interesa" Andy le susurró y volvió a mirar al chico "Te vuelves invisible ¿verdad?"

"No, eso lo hace Diego" el chico la corrigió "Me derrito" él jadeó.

"Bueno ¿entonces por qué no te refrescas? Sírvete un vaso de agua" Andy dijo dulcemente.

"Ahora hago eso, pero me refiero a que me derrito" el chico dijo y para demostrarlo hizo que todo su cuerpo tomara consistencia líquida y en menos de un segundo había un charco en el suelo en donde él se estaba parando.

"Okey… eso estuvo pero bien friki" Andy dijo con los ojos bien abiertos "Trata de no hacer eso cuando pase coleto ¿de acuerdo?"

"Okey" el charco respondió y luego el muchacho recobró su forma original para ir a la nevera a servirse un vaso de agua.

"No te mortifiques Andy, lo estás haciendo muy bien, solo tómalo con calma, es imposible aprenderse los nombres y habilidades de todo el mundo de la noche a la mañana" Nightcrawler dijo con una sonrisa.

"Hola niñas" Logan saludó al entrar a la cocina "Te estaba buscando Andy, Storm quiere hablar contigo, creo que quiere discutir contigo lo que serían tus funciones en la mansión"

"Oh… ok… una entrevista de trabajo" Andy dijo sintiéndose algo nerviosa de repente.

"Oye, no te pongas así, ya tienes el trabajo, solo quiere saber que puedes hacer, explicarte lo que necesitas aprender y esas cosas"

"Es que no tengo ni un currículum ni nada, es vergonzoso"

"Eso no importa, ven conmigo y ya"

Logan llevó a Andy a la oficina de Storm y se quedó en ella con las mujeres y se sentó a una respetuosa distancia, aunque no le había ofrecido a Andy su compañía igual se quedó para que no se sintiera tan nerviosa. Ella miró a su alrededor y lo primero que notó fue la silla de ruedas que Logan le había prestado ubicada en una esquina y luego vio un cuadro colgado en la pared con el retrato de un hombre calvo de traje y corbata sentado en la misma silla.

"Uh, ese es el Profesor Xavier ¿verdad?" Andy preguntó.

"Si, es él. Por favor Andy, toma asiento" Storm dijo con un gesto de invitación.

Andy se sentó frente a ella y Storm se sentó en su escritorio.

"Lo del centro comercial fue muy divertido y todo, hasta me atrevería a decir que le hizo muy bien a tu auto-estima, te debes sentir mucho mejor ¿verdad?"

"Si, no sé como podría agradecerles" Andy dijo tímidamente.

"Olvídate de eso, siempre ayudamos a quienes lo necesitan, pero ahora quisiera hablar contigo sobre tus posibles funciones. Me imagino que Logan te habrá adelantado algo"

"Si, me dijo que cuidaría a los niños cuando ustedes salen, que haría el mercado, organizar cosas, hacer las comidas, ver que todos tengan lo que necesitan, asegurarme de que estamos al día con las cuentas…"

"Sí, es un poco de todo, entiendo que puede resultar muy abrumador, después de todo no es lo mismo atender un pequeño apartamento a una mansión llena de gente, cada uno con necesidades diferentes. Pero no te mortifiques por eso, todos te vamos a ayudar ¿Por qué no me hablas un poco de lo que sabes hacer?"

"Bueno… soy algo organizada, me gusta mantener un orden, pero tampoco soy maniática con eso, también soy buena con las cuentas y puedo cocinar bien…"

"Más que bien según tengo entendido, Logan me ha hablado maravillas de tu cocina"

"Solo está siendo gentil, no es mucho lo que puedes hacer cuando ganas sueldo mínimo"

"Menos mal que eso no va a pasar acá, cuando salgas a hacer mercado y compras varias te facilitaré la tarjeta de crédito de la escuela para que puedas comprar todo lo necesario, el dinero no va a ser ningún problema"

"¿Puedo preguntar algo? ¿De casualidad tendré que usar una computadora? Porque no sé usar una" Andy admitió torpemente.

"Si, pero no te angusties por eso, te podemos enseñar como también todo lo demás ¡Oh! Por cierto, ten esto, este va a ser tu celular a partir de ahora" Storm dijo al entregarle a Andy un celular muy moderno.

"Dios, gracias, es muy bonito"

"Y muy funcional y amigable de usar también. También vas a contar con un seguro de salud con maternidad incluida, días libres y vacaciones. Lo que sea que no sepas, si tienes alguna duda no tengas pena de preguntar, también puedes tomar la iniciativa si ves que algo falta y se pueda mejorar en la casa y si hay un problema no dudes en hablarlo conmigo o con cualquiera del equipo"

"Está bien"

"Poco a poco descubrirás cuáles son tus fortalezas y debilidades para así encontrar tu nicho en la escuela. Ahora quisiera discutir tu salario, estaba pensando en algo como esto" Storm dijo mientras escribía en un papel y se lo entregó a Andy "Es solo para empezar, pero con el tiempo te subiré el sueldo"

Andy tomó el papel y lo leyó "¡A la mierda!" ella exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos, pero inmediatamente su cara se enrojeció toda de la vergüenza al darse cuenta de la palabrota que se le escapó "¡Perdón!"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es muy poco?" Storm preguntó genuinamente confundida.

Logan se acercó y leyó el papel sobre el hombro de Andy para luego mirar a Storm con una sonrisa "Creo que está bastante conforme con eso"

"Okey, si tú lo dices… otra cosa Andy"

"¿Si?" Andy preguntó aún sintiéndose apenada.

"El trabajo será definitivamente tuyo si me haces una torta de chocolate como la que le regalaste a Logan hace un tiempo atrás" Storm dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Momentos mas tarde Logan y Andy salieron de la oficina de Storm, y cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos fue que Andy pudo brincar de alegría.

"¡Dios mío Logan, esto es increíble! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo me tardaría en ganar esa cantidad de dinero? Como medio año si no me equivoco ¡Al diablo con Quién quiere ser millonario! ¡Con esto voy a ser muy rica!"

"Me alegra que estés feliz, sería justicia que recibieras lo que te mereces"

"Esto no sería posible si no fuera por ti"

"Ay, no te pongas con eso"

"Pero es la verdad, si nuestros caminos no se hubieran cruzado no me imagino que sería de mí hoy en día"

"Bueno, bueno, ya deja eso ¿quieres? Ven, te tengo que mostrar algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Algo que no te había mostrado la primera vez que te traje para acá, pero como ahora esta es tu casa sería justo que conocieras un piso que no has visto aún"

Logan guió a Andy hacia el ascensor y las puertas se cerraron, cuando se abrieron estaban en el nivel inferior.

"Esto es el cuartel general de los X-Men" Logan anunció "Esta es la enfermería que Storm te había mencionado"

Andy entró a la mencionada habitación y descubrió que estaban muy bien preparados con equipos modernos, medicinas en varios estantes y gabinetes y varias camillas.

"Wow, esto parece un hospital de verdad"

"Si, a mí eso no me hace falta como ya sabes, pero el resto del equipo no tiene mis poderes de curación, por eso es muy importante que estemos bien equipados en casos de heridas y esas cosas. Estaría bueno hacer tu historial médico, saber tu tipo de sangre y todo eso por si acaso"

Los dos salieron de la enfermería y Logan siguió haciéndole el tour.

"Esta es la Habitación del Peligro, es aquí donde entrenamos diariamente… y este es el hangar, en donde solíamos tener un jet…"

"¿Solíamos tener?"

"Si… Jean lo destruyó en la Isla de Alcatraz"

"Oh… ¿Y qué es esa puerta que está en el fondo?" Andy señaló la puerta de Cerebro "No me digas que ustedes mutantes tienen una bóveda llena de tesoros" Andy bromeó.

"No es una bóveda, es Cerebro"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Es una máquina que el Profesor Xavier inventó para rastrear y localizar mutantes… no ha sido usada desde que falleció"

"¿Por qué?"

"Él la usaba porque era un telépata"

"¿Y no hay telépatas en esta escuela?"

"Si, pero no como él… se requiere de un cierto tipo de control y poder que no todo el mundo tiene… también te vamos a enseñar ciertas medidas de seguridad para que sepas que hacer para protegerte a ti y a los niños a la hora de alguna eventualidad"

"Esta mansión se ve muy segura para mí"

"Normalmente lo es, pero recuerda que una vez fue invadida y es mejor prevenir que lamentar… oye, no te angusties" Logan dijo al notar su cara "No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño"

"Lo sé"

"¿Ahora vas a andar con esa cosa ridícula de arriba para abajo?" Logan preguntó al notar la carpeta que Andy llevaba debajo del brazo.

"Solo por el momento, estoy tratando de aprenderme los nombres de todos los niños y sus habilidades"

"¿Y cómo va eso?"

"De lo peor, sería mucho mas sencillo si usaran carnets de identificaciones"

"Creo que lo estás haciendo bien"

"Ah, solo lo dices para hacerme sentir bien"

"No es cierto… y como dijo Storm, no tengas pena para nada, si ves que algo hace falta no lo dudes, solo hazlo y ya"

"No sé, no quiero tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden"

"Hey, si lo dijo es por algo ¿no? Yo sé que lo vas a hacer bien, después de todo de los dos tú eres la de las buenas ideas"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, bueno, tu eres juiciosa, cosa que no lo soy. Confío en que lo vas a hacer bien… te hizo mucho bien esa ida al centro comercial ¿uh?"

"¿Te parece?"

"Si, pareces otra persona, una mejor persona"

"Soy la misma persona, solo que con ropa y cosas nuevas… hacía años que no sabía lo que era eso, hacer compras y consentirme, se siente algo extraño pero bien ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?"

"Si, supongo"

"Creo que te caería bien ir al spa"

"No inventes, eso no es para mí"

"Oye, yo sé que piensas que eso es de gays o algo así, pero hoy en día está socialmente aceptado que un hombre haya a un spa a hacerse un cariñito, habían unos cuantos en el spa que fuimos… a las chicas nos gustan un hombre limpiecito y bien cuidado" Andy dijo con una sonrisa.

"Eso sonó como si nunca me bañara" Logan rezongó.

Andy rió, lo cuál le hizo mucho bien a Logan, a él le agradaba verla así. De repente vio como ella tomó sus manos en las suyas.

"¿Sabes? Como esos poderes tuyos cualquiera pensaría que tendrías las manos suaves como trasero de bebé, pero las tienes ásperas ¿Por qué es eso?" Andy preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

"No sé, simplemente es así" Logan dijo y recuperó sus manos "Bueno, yo mas tarde entrenaré con los muchachos y haré otras cosas, tú ve a hacer lo que sea que tengas que hacer"

"Está bien, nos vemos mas tarde"

Y con eso se despidieron por el momento.

"¡Eeeeewww! ¡Esto está asqueroso!" Rogue exclamó con cara de asco al abrir un envase, ella y Andy estaban limpiando la nevera y organizando la concina en general.

"Si, y esto está vencido" Andy dijo al ver un cartón de jugo y vació su contenido en el lavaplatos para luego desechar el cartón en un pipote grande de basura que habían traído "No te ofendas, pero esta cocina está hecha un desastre, y hace falta muchas cosas, es imperativo salir a hacer mercado lo más pronto posible"

"Lo sé, es una suerte que estés aquí, parece que sabes como es todo"

"Eso no es totalmente cierto, tengo que aprender muchas cosas, en primer lugar debo saber como usar una computadora"

"Esa es la ventaja de vivir en una escuela, aprendes un poco de todo todos los días. Yo podría enseñarte a usar una computadora más tarde si quieres"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, será divertido, puede que al principio sea un poco abrumador porque hay muchos programas y también está la internet, por cierto tenemos que crearte tu correo electrónico, pero ya vas a ver que no es tan difícil después de todo"

"Nunca he podido usar la internet ¿más o menos qué se puede hacer con eso?"

"Querrás decir que no se puede hacer con eso. Haces de todo, mandas correos electrónicos, chateas con tus amigos, entras a foros de discusión de cualquier tema habido y por haber, puedes comprar de todo desde ropa interior hasta un carro y más. Aunque personalmente soy un poco de la vieja escuela en eso, me gusta sentir el material y probarme la ropa antes de comprarla"

"Yo también, deberíamos volver al centro comercial alguna vez, fue muy divertido estar con ustedes"

"Por supuesto que sí. Creo que no hay ni zanahoria ni pimentón tampoco" Rogue dijo al observar la nevera.

"De acuerdo, otra mas para la lista" Andy escribió en un cuaderno.

Las chicas siguieron trabajando y conversando, una vez que se llenó él pipote de basura Rogue lo empujó para sacarlo de la cocina, lo que le resultaba fácil ya que tenía ruedas. Andy la vio irse y notó un periódico que estaba en la esquina de la mesa y decidió tomarse un breve descanso para sentarse a leer, pero momentos más tarde algo captó su atención, algo que la horrorizó en extremo y con los ojos muy abiertos se llevó una mano sobre su boca, dejando escapar un chillido.

Logan estaba muy lejos al otro lado de la mansión, estaba ocupado con algo pero sus oídos captaron su chillido y jadeó. Andy. Él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió a toda velocidad para buscarla y ver cuál era la causa de su angustia. En el camino le pasó de largo a Nightcrawler y él decidió seguirlo al notar su agitación.

"Logan ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¡No tengo idea!"

Logan siguió corriendo, olfateando el rastro de su esencia que lo llevó hacia su cuarto en donde la halló tirada de espaldas a él sobre su cama llorando. Él se acercó con Nightcrawler detrás y puso gentilmente una mano sobre su hombro para consolarla.

"Andy ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

Pero Andy no le respondió, no podía responderle porque su llanto no la dejaba. En eso Nightcrawler notó un periódico en el lado de la cama que no estaba ocupando y lo vio sin entender nada, entonces Logan lo tomó y lo examinó.

"Oh no…" él susurró.

"¿Qué pasa Logan? No entiendo nada"

En la página que estaba viendo había varios artículos de sucesos, pero había uno que se destacaba del resto en el cuál había una foto de alguien que había conocido: la esposa del que fuera el vecino de arriba del apartamento en donde vivía Andy, con un título que anunciaba otra víctima más de violencia doméstica. Lo que Andy había temido finalmente se hizo realidad.

"Te lo dije Logan" Andy sollozó "¡Esta vez se le pasó la mano!"

El día era apacible y claro en el camposanto, a lo lejos había un grupo de personas alrededor de un ataúd, familiares y amigos quienes llenaban el ambiente con sus llantos y lamentos mientras daban el último adiós. Logan y Andy aparecieron en una humareda con la ayuda de Nightcrawler y los tres se escondieron tras un frondoso árbol en donde guardaron una respetuosa distancia mientras observaban el sepelio.

"¿Aquí es?" Andy preguntó con una voz pequeña mientras le corrían las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

"Si, aquí es" Logan confirmó solemnemente.

"¿Puedes escuchar lo que dicen?"

"Sí… ese tipo la golpeó demasiado, trató de librarse con alguna pobre excusa pero está claro que lo pagará con la cárcel…" Logan pausó por un momento y luego siguió "Dicen que ahora ella es libre, que está en un mejor lugar en donde finalmente tendrá paz y será feliz, porque él no podrá tocarla nunca más"

Andy no pudo más y se volvió para llorar sombre el hombro de Logan quien puso sus brazos a su alrededor mientras Nightcrawler se recostó sobre su espalda y restregó suavemente sus brazos y hombros para confortarla.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siguen pasando estas cosas? Veo la injusticia ocurrir delante de mis ojos y nunca puedo hacer nada para remediarlo" Andy gimió.

"No había nada que hubieras podido hacer Andy, apenas podías con tus propios problemas" Logan susurró tristemente "No pienses que de algún modo esto es culpa tuya porque no lo es, es ese bastardo que no tenía alma, porque hay que ser bien desalmado y cobarde para tratar a una mujer así. Un hombre de verdad nunca trataría a una mujer de esa manera, un hombre de verdad siempre quiere, cuida y vela por las necesidades de una mujer"

"Lo que dice Logan es verdad. A veces es difícil entender por qué algunas personan actúan de esa manera, pero la misericordia de Dios es infinita y ahora su alma recibirá su amor y cobijo…" Nightcrawler dijo y miró tristemente el entierro y rezó "El señor es mi pastor, nada me faltará, me hace descansar en verdes praderas. Sí, aunque camine por el valle de la sombra de la muerte, no temeré ningún mal, porque Tú estás conmigo…"

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó y la última persona se retiró fue entonces que los tres se acercaron para que Andy pudiera poner un pequeño ramo de flores sobre su recién hecha tumba.

"Amelia Williams… la veía de vez en cuando en esos encuentros casuales en el ascensor o en el pasillo y siempre lucía triste y herida, pero nunca supe su nombre ¡Que manera de enterarme! Leyendo un artículo en la prensa anunciando que fue asesinada a golpes por su abusivo esposo" Andy dijo lastimosamente "Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo para ayudarla"

"Lo sé" Logan dijo.

Logan se asomó al cuarto de Andy para ver como estaba, era muy tarde y ella ya estaba durmiendo, pero se notaba que había dormido mas que todo por el desgaste emocional de sus llantos, porque aún se veía el rastro de sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y él suspiró pesadamente, siempre tenía que pasar algo. Entonces con rabia tomó una decisión y se fue del cuarto.

Kitty Pride estaba riendo y jugando Wii con varios estudiantes en el cuarto de juegos y todo estaba bien hasta que Logan entró y se la llevó a rastras.

"Tú me vas a ayudar" Logan dijo secamente sin mirarla llevándola del brazo.

"¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te pasa?" Kitty se quejó.

En otra parte el vecino de arriba estaba tras rejas y no dejaba de hablar.

"Tienen que soltarme ¡Esto es un error! Sólo actué en defensa propia, esa mujer estaba loca…"

Así siguió hasta exasperar al guardia de turno.

"¡Ya cállese sinvergüenza! ¡Sabemos que miente y hasta tenemos evidencias y testigos, así que deje de gastar saliva!"

"¿Testigos? ¿Cuáles testigos? ¿Los borrachos, drogadictos y viejas chismosas sin oficio que viven en el edificio? ¡Este sistema de justicia está de lo peor!"

"¡Ya estuvo! Hable todo lo que le dé la gana para lo que me importa, yo me voy a tomar un café o algo" y con eso el guardia se retiró.

"Vaya, vaya, pero que bonito"

"¿Qué? ¿Quién anda por aquí?" el vecino dijo y volteó hacia la fuente de la nueva voz y una figura emergió de la oscuridad del fondo de su celda. Era Logan.

"Esto si que está bueno, echándole la culpa a alguien que ya no tiene voz" Logan dijo con una voz oscura y sus garras salieron lentamente de sus puños. La cara del vecino palideció completamente al verlas y Logan continuó "Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces lo he escuchado aterrorizar y golpear a esa pobre mujer… ¿Qué tal si es usted el que implora esta vez para variar?"

"¿Me-me va a matar?" el vecino tartamudeó asustado.

"Oh no, yo no soy tan gentil… Usted va a pasar una larga y linda vida en prisión, pero lo que estoy a punto de hacerle me va a dar mucho placer…"


	19. Capítulo 19

"¿Logan? ¿Storm?... ¿Pete? ¿Bobby?" Andy los llamaba mientras caminada por los pasillos de la mansión, hacía rato que había pasado la hora del desayuno y ninguno del equipo se había presentado para comer "¿Kitty? ¿Dónde están todos?"

"No los vas a encontrar Andy, salieron en una misión" Rogue dijo al encontrase con ella.

"Oh… okey"

"Si… que tiempos aquellos" Rogue suspiró.

"¿Cómo es eso? ¿Eras parte del equipo?" Andy preguntó algo extrañada, no entendía como es que ella no había salido con ellos.

"Si, pero me dejé de eso, ya no puedo hacerlo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Oh, perdón, pensé que lo sabías. Lo que pasa es que tomé la cura"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, a veces extraño salir con ellos pero a la final fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo" Rogue dijo con una sonrisa y con eso se fue.

Andy estaba completamente confundida a ese punto y tenía ganas de preguntarle a Rogue por qué había renunciado a sus poderes, pero como apenas tenía muy poco tiempo tratando con ella no se sintió con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo y decidió olvidar el asunto para buscar algo que hacer. Ella siguió caminando y estaba por pasar de largo del área del lobby cuando sus oídos captaron una voz y retrocedió unos pasos para ver que estaba pasando. La chica morena que había visto en el jardín la primera vez que vino a la mansión estaba hablando por teléfono y se le veía visiblemente frustrada.

"¿Pero cómo es eso? Yo pensé que… Pero tú dijiste que iba a estar en casa este fin de semana para el cumpleaños de mi hermano… ¿Qué es complicando? ¡No! ¡No es complicado nada! Ustedes les da vergüenza que la gente sepa que tienen una hija mutante ¿es eso, verdad?" ella dijo levantando el tono de voz "¿Cómo que no sea grosera? ¿¡Cómo esperas que me ponga cuando a cada rato me hacen esto!? ¡Siempre hay una excusa! ¡Nunca puedo estar en casa por esto y por aquello!... ¡No me da la gana de calmarme!... ¿Sabes algo? Ya olvídalo, ya no me interesa, estoy mucho mejor acá… No, olvídalo, y no quiero saber nada de ustedes ¡ya no tengo familia!"

La chica colgó enojadamente y dio la media vuelta para irse, a su paso un matero con una planta perfectamente sana se marchitó rápidamente y en eso los hermanos gemelos junto con otros muchachos la vieron al entrar al lobby y se detuvieron cerca de Andy.

"¡Ay no! Está enojada de nuevo, debió haber llamado a su casa" dijo un hermano.

"¿Recuerdas la última vez que se enojó en serio? Casi marchitó todas las plantas de la mansión y parte del jardín" dijo el otro hermano.

Después de escucharlos Andy apretó los labios por la injusticia de todo y decidió ir tras la jovencita para calmarla. Los hermanos con el resto del grupo no pudieron aguantar su curiosidad por saber como iba a terminar esto y la siguieron también.

Ella lloraba miserablemente en su habitación y Andy tocó suavemente la puerta y entró cautelosamente para sentarse a su lado en el borde de su cama.

"Lo siento mucho" ella le dijo sinceramente.

"¿Tú que sabes? ¡Tú no eres una mutante! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que siente ser mutante y cómo te ve la gente!" la chica le gritó con rabia y siguió llorando.

Ante eso Andy no dijo nada, si ya de por sí pasar por la adolescencia era un infierno como sería el detalle adicional de ser una mutante, de modo que dejó que se desahogara por un buen rato, todo mientras el grupo de jovencitos estaban parados detrás de la puerta escuchando atentamente a lo que estaba pasando dentro de la habitación.

"Tienes razón… ¿Gabriela, verdad?" Andy dijo suavemente "Nunca sabré lo que se siente ser mutante en carne propia… pero hace mucho tiempo cuando tenía unos años menos que tú me hice muy buena amiga de una chica como de mi edad, era divertida, dulce, inteligente, bondadosa, era el tipo de persona con quien que te gustaría estar todo el tiempo y ella era una mutante…"

Gabriela al escuchar eso se quedó viendo a Andy con intriga aún con las lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

"Solo que nunca lo supe hasta que un día la descubrieron" Andy continuó.

"¿Y qué pasó con ella?" Gabriela preguntó.

"Se fue del pueblo" Andy suspiró tristemente, había mentido sobre su suerte para no deprimir mas a la chica "Cuando lo supe no me importó pero estuve tan triste por su partida que de hecho dejé de ir a la escuela por un tiempo, pero cuando regresé todo fue tan diferente… mis compañeros de clase me veían raro, habían cambiando completamente conmigo, me preguntaban cómo es que no me había dado cuenta, si de verdad nunca supe que era una mutante y ese tipo de estupideces… Les dije que ella se veía bastante normal para mí, ella tenía el cabello turquesa pero podría habérselo pintado, es decir, los artistas de rock se pintan el cabello de colores locos todo el tiempo ¿no?"

"¿Nunca supiste de ella? ¿No te escribía ni nada?"

"No… supongo que para evitar que la gente la tomara contra uno ¿sabes? Pero de todos modos lo sentí, no sabré lo que se siente ser mutante pero ciertamente si he experimentado el rechazo de la gente cuando se enteran cuando estuve con uno y es muy feo…"

"Es que lo que hago no es normal-"

"Lo que haces es hermoso" Andy la interrumpió con una suave sonrisa "Cuando Logan me trajo para acá la primera vez yo salí a explorar el jardín y te vi de lejos. No sé como lo haces pero haces que las plantas crezcan sanas, que den frutos y que los capullos se abran en flor y eso es tan maravilloso…"

"Pero la gente piensa que es una aberración, que solo Dios tiene la potestad para hacer esas cosas"

"Ah, la gente no sabe nada. Si tienes ese don es porque Dios te lo dio en primer lugar, Él te trajo a este mundo para que cumplieras un propósito y te dio esta herramienta para que lo pudieras lograr. No puede ser una aberración cuando el mismo Dios lo quiso así. El ser humano está en constante evolución y cada vez alcanza cosas nuevas. Cuando se descubrió en su momento que se podía operar a la gente para hacer trasplantes de corazón también dijeron que era una aberración y hoy en día eso es tan normal como tomarse un café y así fue y siempre lo será con todo ¿no habías pensado en eso?"

"Um… no"

"Pues sí, todavía no llevo una semana en este lugar pero veo a todos ustedes haciendo todas esas cosas extraordinarias y me siento tan afortunada y bendecida de tener esta experiencia que no entiendo como la gente no puede verlo como lo que es. Pero eso no importa a la final, lo que me interesa realmente es que ustedes sepan que son hermosos, cada uno a su manera lo son"

Andy pausó por un momento para ver como Gabriela estaba tomando sus palabras y estaba claro que no estaba acostumbrada a escuchar este tipo de cosas viniendo de alguien normal y continuó "Aún no sé todo lo que tiene esta mansión, pero me preguntaba si había un huerto o algo así"

"No, no lo tiene"

"Bueno, este lugar es tan grande y con tantos terrenos ¿Te imaginas si agarrara un pedazo de tierra para sembrar unas semillas para tener, no sé, zanahorias, papas, pimentones, repollos, tomates. Imagínate que estás en la cocina preparándote un rico sándwich y quisieras ponerle algo de tomate, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir afuera y tomar un gran y jugoso tomate ¿No sería buenísimo?" Andy preguntó con entusiasmo "A mí me gustaría abonar la tierra, regarla, ver como germina todo. Se podría sembrar cualquier cosa, hasta hierbas como el perejil, el cilantro ¡la albahaca! ¿Conoces la albahaca?"

"Creo que no"

"Es lo mejor que hay y con una chica con tus talentos prácticamente tenemos garantizada una buena cosecha ¿Dime si no te parecería genial poder usar tu magia para el bien de la escuela? Podríamos mejorar la calidad de las comidas y no tendríamos que comprar esas cosas en el mercado cuando las podemos tener aquí y mucho mas sanas sin todos esos químicos raros que le ponen ¿No te parece?"

"Si, parece genial" Gabriela dijo con un poco de entusiasmo.

"Entonces haremos eso, le plantearé la idea a Storm y al resto del equipo, aunque estoy segura que no habrá ninguna objeción al respecto. Ahora ya no llores mas" Andy dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos "Necesito que hagas algo por mí Gabriela"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Ven conmigo y lo entenderás"

Los chicos en el pasillo reaccionaron y se corrieron para no ser descubiertos espiando. Andy y Gabriela salieron de su cuarto y volvieron al lobby para acercarse a la planta marchita.

"Ay no, la arruiné…" Gabriela gimió "A veces pierdo el control cuando me enojo y marchito las plantas"

"Gabriela, la gente se enoja y hace cosas para desahogarse y está bien, pero quisiera que intentes algo, quisiera que vieras si aún hay vida en esta planta"

"Estás como loca, está completamente marchita… muerta ¿no lo vez?"

"Compláceme ¿quieres? Solo inténtalo" Andy le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos en las suyas.

Todo esto estaba pasando mientras los chicos observaban a cierta distancia, ellos también dudaban que esa planta tuviera alguna salvación. Gabriela suspiró pesadamente, ella miró a Andy y vio algo como ánimo y esperanza, no estaba segura que quería lograr con esto pero recuperó sus manos y las puso sobre la planta y con otro suspiro cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse.

"Están bien Gabi, no tengas dudas, si no funciona no importa, porque igual creo en ti, solo inténtalo" Andy susurró.

Gabriela inhaló y exhaló e hizo uso de sus poderes. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido mientras todos sostenían la respiración a la expectativa de ver lo que pudiera pasar ¿Qué tal si no había vida en esa planta? Seguramente eso iba a mellar mas su auto-estima y confianza hacia si misma y ya de por sí la pasó mal cuando tuvo esa conversación por teléfono. Todos esperaron y esperaron por un resultado que parecía no llegar nunca, pero entonces Andy jadeó y Gabriela abrió sus ojos. Algo verde y tierno había germinado desde la base de la planta.

"¡Eso estuvo genial!" Andy exclamó maravillada mientras contemplaba este pequeño nacimiento con si estuviera ante la presencia de una hermosa gema "¿Viste? ¡Yo sabía que lo podías hacer!"

"Pero-pero…" Gabriela tartamudeó, no se lo podía creer.

"¡Es que ese era precisamente el punto que te quería demostrar! No importa si las cosas se ponen difíciles, tristes o insoportables. Tómalo de alguien que sabe de lo que te está hablando, cuando sientas que no hay esperanza o solución solo recuerda que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca. Siempre en algún momento va a haber un rayo de luz y poco a poco las cosas cambiarán para mejor…."

Todo el grupo jadeó y exclamó en asombro y ahí fue que las chicas se dieron cuenta de que estaban ahí.

Era eso de las diez y media de la noche cuando Rogue estaba guardando los platos de la cena mientras Andy estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina frente a una laptop que Rogue le había dado más temprano para darle su primera lección con una computadora y que ahora se estaba entreteniendo viendo algunos videos por internet. Vio de todo un poco desde videos musicales hasta simpáticos videos con animales haciendo alguna gracia, hasta que por curiosidad buscó videos que tuvieran que ver con mutantes y se consiguió con uno en el que aparecía un hombre mayor de traje y corbata que tenía toda la pinta de ser un tele evangelista.

"_Aún me asombra encontrarme con gente que aún no está consciente- que ignora lo grave que es este problema, a ellos les dijo que abran los ojos, que unamos fuerzas porque esto no es un chiste ¡Esos mutantes son una verdadera amenaza para nuestra sociedad, para nuestros valores y para nuestro estilo de vida!_"

"¡Pero esto tiene que ser lo mas idiota que he escuchado en todo el día!" Andy protestó "Apuesto a que la tiene chiquita"

Rogue rió suavemente al escuchar su comentario "Listo, ya todo esta guardado" anunció más como para sí misma.

"Ya has hecho mucho trabajo hoy Rogue, deberías irte a descansar, yo me ocupo de lo que haga falta" Andy dijo.

"Gracias, lo que pasa es que a veces trabajo hasta tarde para hacer tiempo mientras espero que Bobby llegue, pero no siempre vienen temprano, en ocasiones hasta pueden tardar días. Como ya sé como es todo quiero abrazarlo y besarlo en cuanto llegue para que se sienta querido y recompensado por todo el esfuerzo que hace"

"Que lindo ¿ustedes deben quererse mucho, verdad?"

"Si, es el mejor novio que pudiera desear" Rogue dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una pila de sobres con la intención de sentarse a la mesa para examinarlos.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Oh, es solo el correo, deben ser cuentas por pagar y ese tipo de cosas, pero no he tenido tiempo de verlo"

"Si quieres puedo hacer eso por ti, de verdad pienso que deberías descansar"

"Si, bueno, la verdad si necesito descanso, tengo los ojos algo pesados de todos modos" Rogue dijo al entregarle los sobres "Buenas noches Andy, trata de descansar tú también"

"Si, solo revisaré esto y ya me iré a dormir"

Rogue se fue de la cocina y Andy se dispuso a revisar la correspondencia, ella se levantó de la mesa para ver el primer sobre mientras puso distraídamente el resto muy al borde de la mesa mientras leía, en una de estas ella se balanceó y tumbó la pila con la cadera haciendo que los sobres cayeran desparramados por el suelo.

"Ay Dios ¡que torpe soy!" ella murmuró y se agachó a recoger los sobres.

En ese momento alguien había entrado a la cocina y Andy se asomó con curiosidad para ver quien se trataba. Era Logan. Recién había llegado de su misión todo sucio, sudado y cansado e irradiaba un aura de salvajismo y peligrosidad que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente no se le ocurriría acercársele ni de casualidad y sin embargo Andy lo miraba fascinada pues era la primera vez que lo veía vistiendo su uniforme de X-Men. Con un pesado caminar y con una respiración fuerte Logan se acercó a la nevera y la abrió, al estar de espaldas a ella él inadvertidamente le mostró su bien formado trasero en ese ajustado jumpsuit de cuero negro haciendo que Andy abriera aún más sus ojos.

"_¡Si eso es la amenaza mutante pues que se venga!_" ella pensó.

Logan estaba por agarrar algo de la nevera pero gruñó de fastidio al darse cuenta de que aún tenía sus guantes puestos y se los quitó para lanzarlos sobre su hombro, haciendo que aterrizaran cerca de Andy. Luego tomó una jarra de jugo de naranja y bebió directamente de su contenido, haciendo que su manzana de Adán subiera y bajara visiblemente con cada vigoroso trago. Una vez saciada su sed regresó la jarra y estaba por irse, pero su nariz captó una esencia y dio la media vuelta para caminar hacia la fuente. Cuando descubrió a Andy toda su persona cambió para mejor.

"¿Qué haces ahí escondida?" él preguntó extrañado.

"No estoy escondida, lo que pasa es que se me cayeron estos sobres y me agaché a recogerlos" Andy dijo tímidamente, sintiendo algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

Logan le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse "¿Hay algo importante?"

"Apenas los estaba viendo, pero tiene pinta de ser correo basura, ya sabes, siempre te quieren vender cosas que no necesitas"

"Es verdad, esa gente es un dolor en el trasero… ¿Y cómo estuvo todo? ¿Los niños se portaron bien? ¿Hicieron sus tareas?"

"Si, si se portaron bien, en cuanto a las tareas no lo sé, se lo dejé a Rogue. Sé que es parte de mis responsabilidades pero primero tengo que esperar a que me acepten, no quiero parecer fastidiosa"

"Lo entiendo"

"¿Y cómo les fue en lo que sea que estaban haciendo?"

"Bien, todo salió bien" Logan suspiró cansado.

"Los busqué esta mañana para que desayunaran pero luego me enteré que habían salido a salvar el mundo"

"Si, a veces algo pasa y tenernos que salir corriendo a resolver el problema, no nos da tiempo de despedirnos o dar explicaciones. Simplemente nos tenemos que ir y ya"

"¿Cómo puedo saber si tú… si ustedes están bien? Porque sería demasiado idiota de mi parte si llamara por el celular y están en medio de algo… Ahora que lo pienso, espero que nunca te haya puesto en apuros las veces que te llamé…"

"Nunca me pusiste en apuros"

"¿No me estarás mintiendo para que no me sienta mal, verdad?" Andy preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Que no mujer" Logan revoloteó sus ojos y luego notó la laptop sobre la mesa "Veo que ya tienes una laptop ¿Cómo te va con eso?"

"Mas o menos, apenas estoy empezando, Rogue es una buena profesora pero tampoco me quiso abrumar con demasiada información. Por cierto, tengo una curiosidad pero no me atreví a preguntarle porque tenemos muy poco tiempo tratándonos…"

"¿Qué será?"

"Ella me dijo que había tomado la cura y bueno… entiendo que un montón de mutantes hayan salido corriendo a tomar la cura para no seguir soportando la persecución y el maltrato pero… supongo que hay una parte de mí que no comprende como alguien puede deliberadamente renunciar a su magia ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

"Oh… bueno Andy, lo que pasó con Rogue fue lo siguiente, su mutación le hacía imposible tener algún tipo de contacto humano. Solo imagínate que por un loco giro del destino sonara el timbre y abrieras la puerta para descubrir que estás frente a tu familia, pero tienes algo que te impide abrazarlos y besarlos porque les harías daño. Rogue al tocar a las personas les extraía su fuerza vital y en el caso de los mutantes ella tomaba sus poderes por un rato… La primera vez que me tocó sentí que casi me mata"

"Pero que terrible" Andy murmuró.

"Si, no todos los poderes son divertidos, algunos hasta son potencialmente peligrosos y Rogue sufrió por mucho tiempo por eso y más cuando ella y Bobby se enamoraron y no podían ni besarse. Ella tenía que cubrirse y usar guantes todo el tiempo para evitar aunque sea el mas accidental de los roces para no lastimar a nadie y cuando salió la cura ella lo vio como una bendición y así fue"

"Me parece increíble… digo, pasar la vida sin poder tocar o abrazar a nadie… no me lo puedo imaginar… Ahora lo entiendo, no la he visto ni tratado mucho, pero se nota que es el tipo de persona que valora mucho lo que muchos dan por sentado y la cara que pone cuando se encuentra y se abraza con Bobby…"

"Si…"

"Bueno, debes estar muy cansado, te guardé algo de comida si tienes hambre… Oh, y creo que se cayó esto" Andy dijo al entregarle sus guantes para luego cerrar su laptop y cargarla en sus brazos.

"Gracias"

"Y Logan…"

"¿Si?"

"Échate un baño ¿si? No sé donde has estado pero hueles a mono con chimpancé" Andy dijo arrugando su nariz, lo que hizo que Logan soltara una suave risa "Hasta mañana Logan, que descanses"

"Tú también"

Después de haber cenado algo Logan se fue a su cuarto para quitarse su uniforme y echarse un buen baño. Se había vestido con tan solo un pantalón deportivo y se cayó tumbado del cansancio sobre su cama con una toalla en su mano para terminar de secarse el cabello. Por un buen rato se quedó contemplando el techo y volteó a un lado para ver su celular sobre su mesa de noche y lo tomó. Mientras tanto Andy estaba en piyamas en su habitación peinándose el cabello y algo sonó, le tomó unos segundos comprender que era su celular lo que estaba sonando y atendió un poco extrañada, pues no tenía idea quien podría estar llamándola.

"Hey" Logan saludó.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué haces tú llamándome? ¿No hablamos hace poco?"

"Solo quería confirmar que había anotado bien tu número de celular… No, la verdad es que… creo que estos últimos meses me han echado a perder"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"No sé, creo que me he acostumbrado a llamarte para saber si todo estaba bien cuando no dormía en tu apartamento"

"¡Lo sé! Se siente tan raro, aún no me hago a la idea de que ahora estoy viviendo en una mansión y todo, y que de paso ahora vivamos en el mismo techo"

"Si… ¿No extrañas ese mugroso apartamento?"

"A veces, y no realmente, si entiendes a lo que me refiero"

"Hace rato tenía la sensación de que tenía que ir a otro lado, pero luego me di cuenta de que ya no tengo a donde ir… Yo iba para allá justo después de salir de una misión, eso de algún modo me mantenía cuerdo"

"¿De verdad? Pero no hacíamos nada, solo ver televisión, hablar, hacer las comidas…"

"Si, lo sé, suena endemoniadamente aburrido, pero para la vida que llevo… no tienes idea de la clase de gente loca a la que tengo que lidiar la mayoría del tiempo… estar en ese apartamento me hacía olvidar de la porquería de este mundo aunque sea por un rato"

"Oh… no veo como no te sientes así en este lugar también, esta es tu casa después de todo"

"Si ¿eh?" Logan suspiró un poco tristemente.

"Por cierto ¿ya te bañaste?"

"Si, mamá" él revoloteó los ojos en fastidio, pero luego se serenó "Bueno Andy, ya dejaré de molestarte, que descanses"

"Eres un tonto Logan, tú no molestas nada… también espero que descanses, debiste haber tenido un día muy rudo"

"Si, fue algo como eso"

"¡Mañana saldremos a hacer mercado!" Andy dijo con entusiasmo "La vamos a pasar bien y compraremos un montón de cosas ricas. Rogue me enseñó un poco de la internet y me conseguí una que otra receta interesante ¡Parece mentira que ahora si podré cocinar como Dios manda!"

"Si…" Logan sonrió, esto era justo lo que necesitaba, ya no importaba mucho que ya no tuvieran ese apartamento, el simple hecho de escuchar esa voz tan llena de entusiasmo en Andy ya lo hacía sentir mucho mejor "Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches Logan"

Y con eso colgaron y cada quien se echó a dormir.


	20. Capítulo 20

Era temprano en la mañana y era la primera vez que Andy servía hot cakes de desayuno, lo cuál como era de esperarse causó reacciones positivas entre los estudiantes, hasta habían varios que pedían repetir porque estaban muy buenos.

"Parecen que los chicos te compraron tus hot cakes" Logan dijo al entrar a la cocina.

"¡Oh! Buenos días Logan, ahora si vas a desayunar como Dios manda, no como ayer que me imagino que no tuviste ni tiempo de comer nada" Andy sonrió y le sirvió una taza de café.

"Gracias ¿Aún queda hot cakes?"

"Claro que sí, ya te haré tu plato"

"Con esta jauría siempre es bueno preguntar para ver si no han acabado con todo"

Andy rió suavemente "¿Qué esperabas? Están en plena etapa de desarrollo, tienen que alimentarse bien"

"¿Quieres que te ayude con los platos o algo después?"

"Eso sería buenísimo" Andy dijo y luego se volvió hacia los estudiantes "Okey chicos, coman todo lo que quieran y luego alístense porque nos vamos a hacer mercado"

Logan puso cara de extrañeza "¿Cómo es eso? Pensé que tenían clases"

"Ah, le pregunté a Storm si estaba bien dejar eso para después para llevarnos a los chicos y dijo que si"

"Pero no necesitamos tanta gente para hacer mercado"

"A ver si entiendo bien esto, ustedes les enseñan de cultura general y a aceptar y controlar sus poderes para el bien ¿pero no les enseñan de economía domestica?... ¡si que están mal!"

Logan no lo había pensado pero Andy tenía toda la razón, a los chicos no les caería mal que se les enseñara esas pequeñas cosas que son importantes. Él se sentó en la mesa para terminarse su café y entonces Andy le sirvió su plato de hot cakes, el cuál lucía espectacular.

"¡Creo que me morí y me fui al cielo!" Andy susurró embelesada.

Parte de los X-men junto con los estudiantes habían ido a la megatienda en donde suelen hacer el mercado. Para Andy el lugar le resultaba asombroso, no solo porque no había un sitio así en su pequeño pueblo natal, sino que no tenía nada que ver con esa mugrosa tienda de víveres del vecindario en donde vivía. Simplemente todo lucía perfecto e impecable, no había malos olores ni dudosas medidas de salubridad. A medida que empujaba su aún vacío carrito de compras no podía evitar mirar todo con una fascinación casi infantil. Aquí si que se podría conseguir de todo.

"Esto es como pornografía para ella ¿no?" Bobby le preguntó a Logan en un susurro mientras la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Logan no le dijo nada pero sonreía al ver el estado de ánimo de Andy, si ese niño tuviera alguna idea de todas las tribulaciones por las que tuvo que pasar entonces la entendería mejor, entonces caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

"¿Cómo es que no nos contaste lo que pasó ayer con esa niña que controla la naturaleza?"

"¿Con Gabriela?... ¡Oh! ¿Pero cómo…?"

"Vamos Andy, vives en una casa llena de mu… bueno, tú sabes…"

"Oh… es que ustedes habían llegado tan cansados y ya era tarde, y para serte sincera hice otras cosas durante el día que se me olvidó. Pero en serio, no fue tan grave"

"Dices eso solo porque no estuviste ahí la última vez que se enojó"

"Si, he escuchado algunos comentarios al respecto" Andy suspiró "Yo también tuve 15 años Logan… aunque ciertamente no tuve sus problemas"

"No, pero has pasado por cosas que te han ayudado a comprenderla mejor… ahora mírala, está charlando alegremente con sus amigas como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue bueno que estuvieras ahí para consolarla, no sabes lo mucho que eso le tranquiliza a Storm, estaba preocupada cuando salimos y te dejamos sola en la mansión con los niños porque no estaba segura si podrías manejarlo"

"No estaba sola, estaba Rogue y Kurt…"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, ellos no estaban ahí justo en ese momento y supiste resolver la situación"

"Ay Logan, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo"

"No, eso no sucede viniendo de gente como tú hacia gente como nosotros, yo porque sé como eres, pero créeme que tiene mucho valor y eso les va a afectar a los niños de manera positiva… y si quieres hacer tu huerto lo puedes hacer"

"Oh por Dios ¡Hasta de eso te enteraste también!" Andy exclamó asombrada.

"Yo creo que es una buena idea, además la mansión tiene muchas tierras ¿Así que por qué diablos no?"

En eso los estudiantes, sobretodo los mas pequeños se alborotaron y empezaron a hablarle a Storm a la vez, lo cuál eso hacía que lo que decían se perdiera, pero ella ya sabía que era lo que querían "Oh no, a mí no me miren ¡yo ni siquiera estoy aquí!" ella dijo y se le acercó a Andy "Okey Andy, ahora yo te quiero ver…" Storm dijo al entregarle la tarjeta de crédito de la escuela para hacer las compras.

El alboroto cesó y hubo un momento de incómodo silencio cuando los estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que Andy era la que tenía el poder, solo un niño se animó a hablarle "Um… ¿Señorita Gallagher?... ¿Será que podemos comprar golosinas?" el chico preguntó tímidamente.

"Sólo llámame Andy, y en cuanto a las golosinas eso puede ser perfectamente negociable, pero vamos a comprar lo que necesitamos primero ¿les parece? Estoy segura que mucho de ustedes necesitan otras cosas como cuidado personal ¿no es cierto?"

Varios estudiantes asintieron.

"Okey, ahora si me puedes comprar cereal" Logan le susurró.

Andy volteó para mirarlo con un brillo en sus ojos "Oooooooooohh ¡Me encanta cuando hablas sucio!" ella bromeó con una enorme sonrisa.

Logan rió suavemente y vio a Andy acercarse a una gran cesta de piñas para tomar una para mostrarla a los estudiantes "De acuerdo ¿A quién le gusta las piñas?"

Todos los estudiantes dijeron gustarles las piñas.

"¿Tienen idea de cómo se escoge una piña?"

Ninguno sabía.

"Bueno, la pinta es muy importante como todo, pero con una piña también pueden jalar una hoja del centro de su corona y si sale fácilmente es que está lista para comer…"

Mientras Andy seguía explicando Storm se acercó hacia Logan con una sonrisa "Es muy talentosa Logan"

"¿Te parece?"

"Si, solo mírala, explica las cosas pero de manera natural y divertida, no se siente como si estuvieras en un salón de clases escuchando un aburrido discurso"

"Si, siempre me hacía lo mismo cuando salíamos a hacer mercado"

"Disculpa" Bobby interrumpió "¿Pero va a hacer lo mismo con cada cosa que compremos?"

"Es posible" Logan dijo sin importarle mucho.

"¡Pero eso nos va a tomar todo el día!" Bobby gimió fastidiado.

Logan no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir lástima por Bobby a la vez, pues sabía que a él le daba fastidio hacer mercado. Como lo había esperado las compras se habían demorado más de lo que normalmente estaban acostumbrados a hacer gracias a Andy, pero al menos ella mantuvo a los chicos interesados todo el tiempo y a la final les complació sus antojos pero con mesura. Cuando llegó el momento de hacer la fila para pagar en caja Andy se había dado cuenta de que tenían una larga caravana de carritos llenos y que con aquello se podría alimentar a un país pobre, estaba muy insegura de usar la tarjeta de crédito por miedo a dejar la cuenta en cero, pero Storm le aseguró que estaba bien y que de hecho eso era lo que normalmente compraban de todos modos.

"Esto es una grosería" Andy murmuró al pasar cada producto "Nunca he visto tanta cantidad, creo que ni cuando se recolectó cosas de primera necesidad después del huracán había visto algo como esto"

"Lo dices porque no estás acostumbrada, pero esto es normal para nosotros" Rogue dijo.

Después de que la cajera anunció el total de lo que se compró Andy casi sacó sus ojos fuera de órbita, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado gastar una cantidad de dinero como esa para hacer mercado.

"Está bien Andy, de verdad, entrégale a la señorita la tarjeta de crédito" Rogue le alentó.

"Okey…" Andy apenas dijo aún sorprendida e hizo lo que Rogue dijo.

De vuelta a la mansión Andy involucró a los estudiantes para que ayudaran a organizar y guardar cada cosa en el sitio que correspondía en la cocina bajo su guía y una vez que terminaron los dejó regresar a sus actividades regulares para ir a donde Rogue para seguir practicando con la laptop por un rato. Una hora después las chicas tomaron una pausa para servirse té helado.

"Oye, Rogue, tengo rato que no veo a los muchachos"

"Es que a esta hora deben estar en el piso de abajo entrenando en la Habitación del Peligro"

"¿Y es difícil? Digo ¿Le hace honor a su nombre?"

"Si señor, lo puedes configurar para poderle el grado de dificultad necesario"

"¿Cómo un video juego?"

"Es mucho más que eso, es un cuarto en el que simula muchas situaciones… creo que así no lo vas a entender, si quieres podemos bajar para que veas como funciona por ti misma"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, ven conmigo"

Rogue y Andy fueron al piso de abajo en donde entraron a un cuarto que estaba junto a la Habitación del Peligro para ver lo que sucedía a través de un enorme monitor. Este mostraba un paisaje apocalíptico en que los X-Men estaban luchando contra una variedad de enemigos. Para Andy esto parecía más como una película de acción y contempló con ávido interés como cada uno de ellos con sus poderes utilizaban diferentes estrategias de defensa y ataque, tomando atención especialmente a lo que Logan estaba haciendo, pero hubo un momento en que fue atacado por la espalda por un hombre que le clavó un hacha causándole una fea herida haciendo que el canadiense gritara duro de dolor.

"¡Oye! ¡Pensé que solo era un cuarto de simulación!" Andy protestó.

"Lo es… y es tan real como te puedas imaginar" Rogue dijo simplemente.

Andy siguió observando, Logan ya había sanado y continuó peleando como si no le hubiera pasado nada, después de unos 15 minutos de lo que resultó ser una desastrosa sesión, el grupo había tenido suficiente y salieron de la habitación con Logan detrás de ellos gritando y despotricando por lo mal que había salido todo mientras la pobre de Storm lo seguía tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarlo.

"Ay Dios, eso es Logan para ti" Rogue suspiró resignada.

Andy no le prestó mucha atención y caminó hacia el grupo.

"Andy, no creo que eso sea una buena idea ahora…" Rogue susurró, pero ya era tarde, Andy ahora estaba parada justo al lado de Logan quien seguía quejándose, pero paró cuando escuchó un ruido por demás irritante, cuando volteó se encontró con que Andy lo miraba con entusiasmo y que tenía en la mano un vaso con una bebida que se había terminado y que estaba bebiendo por un pitillo.

"Whoa Logan ¡Eso estuvo buenísimo!" Andy dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Disculpa!?" Logan gruñó.

"Es que nunca te había visto así en acción, no tenía idea de que pudieras hacer todas esas cosas. Te veías como… como, um…"

"¿Como un completo animal?" Logan preguntó sardónicamente.

Andy arrugó su cara en extrañeza "Bueno… Ese no era el termino que estaba buscando para serte sincera" ella dijo honestamente, aunque luego tuvo que reconocer que si había algo verdaderamente animal en su manera de pelear "¿Será que puedo hablar contigo por un minuto?" ella preguntó tentativamente.

"Estoy en medio de algo" Logan dijo fastidiado entre dientes.

"Es por un momentico chiquitico" Andy insistió, casi haciendo un puchero.

Logan revoloteó sus ojos en completo fastidio pero la complació de todos modos y ambos caminaron alejándose un poco del grupo para poder hablar en privado.

"¿Más o menos se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" Andy le susurró a modo de regaño.

"¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo?"

"No puedes tratarlos de esa forma ¡Son tu gente, por el amor de Dios! Así que no les fue bien en esta sesión ¡Gran cosa!"

"Andrea ¡No puedes minimizar esto! ¡No sabes el tipo de cosas con las que tenemos que lidiar afuera y no puede haber espacio para errores!"

"No le estoy restando importancia, por supuesto que sé que hay gente que está loca y enferma, pero si les gritas así los vas a hacer sentir muy mal y van a entrar a la siguiente batalla con muchas dudas hacia consigo mismos, y ahí si es verdad que quiero ver como les van a patear el trasero pero de lo lindo… Ve y diles algo que los haga sentir bien"

"Storm es la de las palabras bonitas y todo eso" Logan rezongó como un niño malcriado.

"Pero hasta donde yo sé ella no es la líder, tú si"

Logan revoloteó sus ojos de nuevo, ya sabía que esta era una de esas ocasiones en las que no podía ganar un argumento con Andy por mucho que quisiera, así que con un pesado suspiro admitió derrota y se acercó al equipo.

"Oigan chicos… todos estamos cansados" Logan dijo a modo de disculpa "Ciertamente la última misión no fue precisamente un paseo en el parque… vamos a tomarnos un descanso y después vemos en que fallamos, pero del resto quiero que sepan que hicieron un gran trabajo ¿está bien?…"

El grupo reaccionó con cansadas sonrisas y alguna que otra palabra positiva, sabían que lo que sea que Andy le habría dicho a Logan causó un efecto en él para mejor. Habiéndola complacido Logan miró a Andy y vio como ella lo miraba con orgullo.

"¿Viste? Así si se logran las cosas. Tal vez necesitas que te recuerde que te portes bien de vez en cuando" Andy le dijo con una sonrisa y luego arrugó su cara de molestia "¡Ouch!"

"¿Qué pasa?" Logan preguntó.

"No sé, creo que ¡ouch!... ¡creo que me cayó algo en el ojo!" Andy gimió "¿Alguien puede sostenerme este vaso?"

Colossus se acercó para tomar el vaso de sus manos.

"Ay ¡me pica!"

"A ver ¿en cuál ojo?" Logan se acercó para examinarla.

"El derecho…"

"Mira hacia arriba… si, parece que te entró una pestaña"

Logan estaba por acercar un dedo a su ojo para sacar la pestaña, pero Andy puso un poco de resistencia "¡No! ¿Qué haces?"

"Quédate tranquila, confía en mí" Logan susurró y acercó el dedo de nuevo para sacar delicadamente la pestaña "Listo… ya está, no pasó nada, no fue tan grave ¿verdad?"

"¡Aw!" Andy gimió un poco, ahora tenía su ojo un poco irritado y lloroso, pero ya estaba bien "Es que tu dedo se veía gigantesco cuando me querías tocar y eso me frikea"

Logan rió suavemente "Si, me lo imagino" él dijo al secarle las lágrimas "Ven, vamos a la enfermería, debe haber un colirio guardado en algún lado que te ayude a estar mejor, solo trata de no restregarte el ojo para que no se te ponga mas rojo ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ok"

Todo el quipo los observó sin decir nada, ya tenían tiempo conociendo a Logan y sabían que era muy raro verlo actuar delicado con nada. Hacía una cuestión de minutos era el típico viejo cascarrabias de siempre, pero en el momento en que Andy apareció su actitud había cambiado para mejor. Rogue sonrió con picardía y tomó a Bobby del brazo para asomarse en el umbral de la enfermería para ver como Logan le ponía unas gotas de colirio en el ojo de Andy y luego lo haló para entrar al ascensor y así estar lejos de sus oídos híper sensibles para poder hablar con su novio.

"Ay, no sé por qué, pero…"

"¿Pero qué?" Bobby dijo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron.

"¿Qué eres despistado o qué te pasa?" Rogue lo cuestionó "¿No se te hace que está pasando algo?" ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Entre Logan y Andy? ¡No inventes!"

"No, en serio ¿no te parece que sea posible?"

"Oye Rogue, yo estoy a favor de que Logan sea feliz y todo eso ¿pero con Andy?" Bobby dijo dudoso.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?"

"Bueno, es que él es muy enojón y no tiene paciencia con nada y Andy es como muy dulce e inocente… no sé, no me parece que peguen ni con cola. Además él es como muy viejo para ella"

"¿Se te olvida que Jean había dicho que él podría ser mucho más viejo que todos nosotros juntos? Eso no importa, el punto es que Logan se serena cuando Andy está cerca ¿No no habías notado?"

"Ay ¿No te vas a poner de casamentera ahora, verdad?" Bobby dijo fastidiado.

"¡Claro que no!... A veces es mejor dejar que el rio fluya por su cause natural, solo nos vamos a quedar calladitos a ver como la cosa avanza"

"Si tú lo dices…"

En el piso de abajo ya el resto de los X-Men se habían retirado para descansar, pero Logan y Andy aún seguían en la enfermería.

"¿Ya estás mejor?" Logan preguntó suavemente.

"Si, gracias… no es fácil ser el líder ¿huh?"

"No" Logan suspiró "Era mucho más simple cuando estaba el Profesor, él si sabía como hacer las cosas, esto era su bebé después de todo"

"Tampoco tuvo que haberla tenido fácil, digo, el hombre estuvo en una silla de ruedas, solo imagínate como sería dirigir todo en esa posición" Andy le recordó.

"Es verdad… se me olvida que tú también estuviste en una silla de ruedas"

"Hay algo que Gabriela me dijo que es muy cierto, que nunca sabré lo que se siente ser mutante en carne propia, y eso se aplica a todo ¿Cómo podría hacerle entender a alguien lo mal que la pasé por culpa del huracán si esa persona nunca lo ha vivido? Lo que trato de decir es que no estás solo en esto, tienes a Storm y al resto del equipo contigo, ellos también saben lo que es salir a salvar el mundo y enfrentarse a los malos… No te hagas doble trabajo Logan, lo que sea que te moleste o te preocupa solo habla con ellos y te entenderán. Solo porque seas el líder no quiere decir que tengas que llevar todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, no cuando tienes un excelente equipo a tu lado"

Logan no dijo nada, pero tuvo que admitir que lo que Andy decía tenía mucho sentido.

"Nadie espera que esas como el Profesor Xavier, él tenía su estilo de hacer las cosas y tú tienes el tuyo y eso está bien, te apuesto que cuando empezó con esto tampoco lo tenía muy claro, él tuvo que haber aprendido con la practica ¿no te parece?"

"Dios mío mujer ¿Qué fue lo que desayunaste esta mañana que estás muy inspirada?" Logan preguntó con algo de asombro.

Andy rió suavemente "A veces quisiera ser mutante" ella confesó.

"¿Para qué?"

"No sé, sería lindo si pudiera ayudarte y cuidarte allá afuera"

"Nah, si fueras mutante es posible que tuvieras cualquier otro poder menos el de sanar, si te lastimaran… Créeme que así se me hace más fáciles las cosas"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, cuando salgo al menos estoy tranquilo al saber que estás segura en algún lado… Voy a tratar de hacerte caso y hablaré más con los muchachos" Logan prometió.

"Pórtate bien" Andy dijo al tiempo que apretó la punta de su nariz con un dedo como si estuviera apretando un botón.

Logan tuvo que sonreír, él no creía que ella realmente esperara que se portara bien, más bien esa era su manera de recordarle que tratara de calmar ese mal temperamento suyo de vez en cuando.


	21. Capítulo 21

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas, el ambiente en la mansión era tranquilo sin muchas eventualidades y Andy comenzó a armar su huerto con la ayuda de Gabriela, al principio solo las dos eran las que se ocupaban del pequeño proyecto, pero luego fueron captando el interés de algunos estudiantes al ver que las chicas lo hacían ver como una actividad divertida. Con el pasar del tiempo Andy también ha estado adaptándose muy bien a sus nuevas responsabilidades mientras Logan la observaba calladamente en la distancia, ella ya no se veía conmovedoramente confundida como cuando recién había llegado, sino que se estaba haciendo más segura y confiada en cada cosa que hacía.

También era un alivio ver como los estudiantes, quienes en un principio habían puesto algo de resistencia, poco a poco la iban aceptando al ver que Andy no era como la mayoría de los humanos. A estas alturas ya ella se sabía los nombres y habilidades de cada uno sin hacerse un desastre y genuinamente se interesaba en sus necesidades. Ella se dedicaba varias horas del día en ayudarlos con sus tareas o jugando o conversando con ellos, y el hecho de que cocinara tan bien ayudaba mucho. Logan recordaba particularmente un día en que Andy se dispuso a hacer masa para pizza, cuando varios chicos después de salir de clases se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer ella los convidó para que ayudaran y dejó que pusieran todos los ingredientes que quisieran, resultando en un rotundo éxito.

Era eso de las nueve y media de la noche cuando Andy estaba en una de las habitaciones acostando a una niña para que durmiera, no sin antes jugar con ella por un buen rato. Logan estaba caminado por el pasillo y estaba por pasar de largo, pero se detuvo al escuchar las risas y se asomó un poco por la puerta a ver como Andy le hacía costillas y luego levantó un poco su piyama para presionar sus labios sobre su barriga para soplar haciendo ruidos semejantes a pedos, haciendo que la chiquilla riera a carcajadas y luego le entregó su muñeca favorita para que ella la abrazara. No lo podía evitar, él tenía que sonreír ante tal escena y se preguntaba si Andy estaba consciente de que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de madre para estos chicos, porque realmente se veía como una mamá.

"Okey nenita" Andy sonreía mientras la abrigaba con el edredón "¿No necesitas nada? ¿Un vaso de agua o algo?"

"No, estoy bien, pero me puedes contar un cuento…"

"Okey, tengo algunos libros de Harry Potter, si me das un minuto puedo ir a buscar uno"

"Nah ¿Puedes inventar un cuento?"

"Oh… ¿de verdad quieres que haga eso?" Andy dijo torpemente "No sé, hace tanto tiempo que hago esas cosas, no sé que podría decirte"

"Anda, solo inténtalo ¿si?" la niña insistió.

"Está bien, pero si no me sale bien ya lo sabes…" Andy aclaró suavemente su garganta y continuó "Esta es la historia de una bruja buena… y de un caballero de reluciente armadura, y como sus caminos se cruzaron cuando la bruja buena sufrió un accidente muy feo en su escoba. Cuando ella recuperó la consciencia descubrió que este desconocido apareció de la nada y se dedicó a cuidarla"

"¿Ella no podía usar su magia para sanarse y ya?"

"No, no podía, ella tenía magia pero no la suficiente para sanarse a sí misma así que dependió de la generosidad del caballero quien en un principio parecía un hombre malo, intimidante y enojón, pero la bruja descubrió con el tiempo que muy en el fondo, detrás de esa coraza de dureza se escondía un corazón muy noble"

"¿El caballero venía de un hermoso reino?"

Andy suspiró tristemente "De hecho no sabe de donde viene, él ha perdido la memoria y ha estado tratando de averiguar quien es pero no ha tenido éxito hasta ahora"

"¿La bruja buena no podía darle devolverle su memoria?"

"Es algo complicado, es decir, ella sabía en su corazón que debe haber una manera, solo que no se sabía el hechizo para ello, de modo que cuando ella sanó decidió quedarse con el caballero para sanarlo a él también porque había dejado de creer en la magia"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ha pasado por cosas, situaciones difíciles en las cuales ha salido muy lastimado y por eso se muestra ante el mundo como un tipo rudo para evitar que lo sigan lastimando"

"¿La bruja era bonita?"

"Mmmm si, supongo que si, podrías decir eso"

"¿Y ellos después se enamoraron?"

Andy rió suavemente "Nah, ellos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, les gusta pasar el rato juntos y divertirse"

"¿Por qué la bruja buena no se enamoró del caballero? ¿Que no era apuesto?"

Andy pausó y pensó en la pregunta por un momento "Si… si lo es…" ella susurró más para si misma.

A este punto Logan había decidido que ya había escuchado suficiente y se marchó.

"¿Crees que ellos vayan a tener un final feliz?" la niña preguntó.

"No lo sé, pero ciertamente es lo que uno desea" Andy dijo suavemente.

Un rato después Andy estaba pasando por el lobby, pero se detuvo al notar que Logan estaba sentado en el sofá frente al televisor, solo que no estaba viendo nada ya que el aparato estaba apagado.

"Hey" Andy saludó con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente notó que estaba cabizbajo "Logan ¿qué pasa?" ella se sentó a su lado muy preocupada "¿Sucede algo afuera? ¿Algún loco que quiera hacer daño?"

"No, no es eso" Logan susurró tristemente sin mirarla.

Andy suspiró y sabiamente le dio a Logan el tiempo que necesitaba para que hablara cuando se sintiera dispuesto a hacerlo.

"Te vi hace poco con esa niña, de verdad lo tienes Andy, tienes ese no se qué, una cualidad como maternal… y ese cuento no podría ser mas preciso"

"¡Ay no! ¿Me escuchaste?" Andy gimió apenada "Logan, perdón, yo no quise-"

"No, yo sé que no… es solo que…"

"No poder recordar tu pasado… eso te atormenta mucho ¿verdad?"

"Si" Logan admitió pesadamente "Solo te vi ahí y parecías una mamá y bueno, solo tengo referencias vagas de ahí y allá porque yo no sé si tuve madre y si fue cariñosa como tú o… esto es una estupidez…"

"No, no lo es, es perfectamente válido que te preguntes esas cosas… ¿Puedes esperarme un momentico? Voy y vengo" Andy dijo y se levantó del sofá para irse.

"¿A dónde vas?"

Andy se había ido, pero minutos después regresó cargando una caja de cartón "Me tendrás que perdonar la presentación" ella dijo torpemente al poner la caja a sus pies "Ahora que ya estoy económicamente estable pude comprar estas cosas cuando fui al centro comercial esta semana" Andy dijo al sacar lo que contenía en la caja "Al principio pensaba darte un cheque para devolverte el dinero que me has prestado, pero como no te sabes tu apellido entonces como podrías cobrarlo ¿verdad? Entonces se me ocurrió comprarte algunas cosas útiles que podrías necesitar como productos de cuidado personal y ropa, espero que te guste porque te conseguí unas camisas a cuadros y unicolor bien lindas y unos jeans que espero te sirvan…"

"Andy, Andy ¿pero qué haces?"

"Ya te lo dije, quería devolverte lo que me habías prestado"

"Pero que tonterías… te dije que no importaba"

"Pero a mí si me importa, es tu dinero después de todo ¡oh! Y también tengo esto" Andy dijo al sacar un sobre "Adentro tienes efectivo para que puedas comprar lo que te haga falta o lo puedas ahorrar"

"Dios mío mujer, eres de lo peor" Logan suspiró revoloteando sus ojos.

Andy no dijo nada, pero luego sacó una pequeña caja de madera de la de cartón y se sentó nuevamente a su lado "Yo no sé de esto, pero el señor que me atendió me aseguró que es de una muy buena marca" ella dijo tímidamente.

Logan tomó la caja de sus manos, cuando la abrió se encontró con que era una caja de cigarros y tomó uno para olfatearlo y luego la miró un poco extrañado "Pensé que odiabas estas cosas"

"Las odio… pero luego pensé que diablos, no es como si fueras a tener un cáncer… o nada" Andy pausó por un momento y luego habló "Quisiera darte tus recuerdos en vez de esto"

"Lo sé…"

"Logan… saber de tu pasado y quien eras… no digo que no sea importante porque si lo es, pero quizá sea mucho mas importante que sepas quien eres tú ahora para así mirar hacia adelante y puedas hacerte un mejor futuro. A veces, solo a veces hay que dejar las cosas ir porque eso de arrastrarlas no sirve… de vez en cuando me asusta la idea, digo ¿qué tal si averiguar de tu pasado sería como abrir una caja de Pandora y haya cosas que no te vayan a gustar? y ya de por sí has sufrido mucho y has tenido unas pesadillas muy feas-" Andy paró y cerró sus ojos en frustración "Dios ¿pero que estoy diciendo? No debería decirte estas cosas, debería apoyarte más…"

"No, está bien… no quiero que te cohíbas de decir lo que sientes, eso es lo que me agrada de ti… Lo peor es que no puedo pretender que no sabes de lo que estás hablando porque si lo sabes… Es que… no sé, normalmente no hablo de esto con nadie. Como dijiste el otro día, nadie sabe lo que se siente si no ha vivido, pero es diferente contigo…"

Andy se sintió muy tonta, sabía que estas cosas no iban a compensar ese vacío que Logan tiene, pero entonces como si hubiera leído su mente él habló "Oye, esto está muy bien… te agradezco que hayas tomado tu tiempo para hacer esto" Logan dijo al observar su nueva ropa "Me gusta mucho"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si Andy, de verdad, tal vez si me hacía falta de todos modos, como nunca hago compras fue bueno que lo hicieras por mí…"

"Si te sirve de consuelo… yo sé quien eres tú…" Andy dijo suavemente.

"Eres muy gentil, yo solo soy el canadiense cascarrabias que solía dormir en tu feo sofá"

"¡No inventes! Eres más que eso y lo sabes, Dios, eres mucho mas que eso…"

Logan la miró para ver la expresión de preocupación que tenía en su cara y puso una mano sobre su hombro "Ya, ya no te mortifiques más por esto, estaré bien"

"Es que no me gusta verte triste" Andy confesó mientras le acariciaba suavemente un lado de su cara "Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, lo mas valioso que tengo"

Logan no digo nada ¿Por qué diablos nunca podía decirle que la apreciaba también y se quedaba callado como un idiota? Entonces él se fue por la tangente y tomó el control remoto "Vamos a ver un poco de televisión ¿te parece?"

"Si, está bien"

Logan prendió el aparato y fue pasando los canales.

"¡Oh! Déjalo ahí ¿Algunas vez has visto este programa? Se llama Enchúlame la Máquina"

"¿Es ese en que le ponen un montón de porquería en los carros de la gente?"

Andy rió "Si, ese es"

"Honestamente ¿Quién necesita una máquina para hacer algodón de azúcar en su carro?"

"Si ¿eh? Se pasan de exagerados, pero tienen muy buenas ideas"

Los dos estuvieron viendo calladamente el programa por un buen rato, pero luego Andy habló "Hablando como los locos ¿Cómo es que a estas alturas de la vida ustedes aún no tienen un jet nuevo?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Bueno, es que me dijiste que Jean había destruido el que tenían ¿no? ¿Cómo es que no tienen un nuevo jet? ¿Qué han estado haciendo en todo este tiempo?"

"Um, atendiendo problemas locales…"

"¿Es en serio? Eso suena como que han estado lidiando con criminales de poca monta y wannabes ¿Pero qué va a pasar si se aparece un loco de verdad? Uno igual o peor que Magneto ¿Y cómo le van a hacer cuando suceda algo en, no sé, Los Ángeles o Washington D. C? Porque estás claro que esas ciudades no están precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina"

"_Diablos_" Logan pensó torpemente, sabía que Andy tenía razón y lo peor que es no la podía callar cuando hace poco le había dicho que no se cohibiera de decir lo que siente.

"¿Qué es lo que habían cuando volaban del punto A al punto B?"

"Pues seguíamos reuniendo toda la información posible sobre el problema y en base a eso discutíamos diferentes estrategias, un plan A y B o hasta C, aunque a veces teníamos que improvisar…"

"¿Y qué más?"

"Nada, simplemente tratábamos de llegar al sitio lo más rápido posible"

"¡Que aburrido!" Andy exclamó "Si tuviera un jet nuevo lo enchularía"

"¿Enchularlo?"

"Si, pero solo un poquito, nada que ver con lo que hacen ellos. Le podría un equipo que lea mp3 para escuchar música en el camino, internet, tal vez una que otra consola de videojuego para que algunos de nosotros nos podamos distraer, así como también un DVD player para ver películas. Solo imagínalo, no solo sería usado para las misiones sino que podríamos ir a algún lado de paseo ¿No se te antoja pasar un fin de semana en Bora Bora por ejemplo?"

"No creo que el Profesor Xavier tuvo el jet para ser usado para esas tonterías"

"¿Y eso qué? Mira Logan, no te ofendas, pero a veces tengo la impresión de que ustedes siguen actuando como si el Profesor aún estuviera aquí cuando él ya está muerto"

"Andy…" Logan dijo seriamente.

"Pero es la verdad ¿no? Está bien que les haga falta y quieran mantener su legado y créeme que mientras ustedes estén ahí su sueño no morirá, pero el ambiente de esta escuela está como raro, severo, no sé como explicarlo, hace falta que se sienta mas como un hogar. Todos tienen que relajarse y seguir con sus vidas porque eso es lo que él hubiera querido de todos modos"

Logan no dijo nada.

"Y en cuanto a ti señor, no dudo que le hayas tomado aprecio y te haya dolido cuando falleció, pero me parece que te hubiera sido mucho mas cómodo si no hubiera muerto para no tener que lidiar con el liderazgo de los X-Men, después de todo te has acostumbrado a hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras y no se te hace mucha gracia tener esta responsabilidad ¿O me equivoco?"

Logan siguió sin decir nada, no tenía nada con que ganarle este argumento.

"No entiendo como es que no lo puedes apreciar, lo que haces es tan bonito…"

Ante eso Logan miró a Andy como si estuviera loca.

"Bueno, está bien, tus métodos no serán exactamente políticamente correctos o lo que sea ¿Pero qué importa? Sales a hacer de este mundo un lugar mucho más seguro para el resto de nosotros ¿Cuánta gente puede decir eso? Ahora tienes un verdadero propósito, no como antes que te la pasabas vagando de un lugar a otro. Indudablemente le gana a pelear dentro de jaulas en antros de mala muerte por unas monedas"

"¿Pero cómo…?"

"Rogue me contó que fue así como se conocieron. Además ¿cómo le haces si quieres viajar? No sé cómo era la cosa antes pero hoy en día no te puedes acercar a un aeropuerto ni de casualidad, no después de lo del 11 de Septiembre, con esas garras que tienes los detectores de metal se van a volver locos, ya de por sí los mutantes tienen mala fama para que encima piensen que eres un terrorista"

"Tengo mis maneras"

"Si pero igual necesitas un nuevo jet" Andy insistió "No te quiero hacer sentir mal y tampoco quiero pretender saber como es todo y decirte lo que tienes que hacer o no como líder de los X-Men…"

"Nadie me preguntó si quería el puesto, pero igual recayó sobre mis hombros" Logan dijo amargadamente.

"Tu problema es que lo ves como una carga cuando no debería ser así. Logan, si tienes esta responsabilidad en tus manos es por algo, todo sucede por una razón. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es no seguir luchando más contra eso y aceptarlo. Trata de ver el lado bueno y no te sigas amargando más la vida ¿si?" Andy dijo suavemente.

Logan suspiró pesadamente, entre su incapacidad de recordar su pasado y tener una responsabilidad que nunca buscó o pidió lo hacía sentir deprimido.

"Voy a la cocina a buscarnos algo para picar ¿Quieres que te traiga también una cerveza bien fría?"

"Eso me gustaría mucho" Logan dijo, la idea de refrescarse con una rica cerveza ya lo estaba haciendo sentir un poco mejor.

"De acuerdo, ya voy y vengo" Andy sonrió y se levantó del sofá.

Unos días más tarde un taxi entró a los terrenos de la mansión deteniéndose frente a la entrada principal y del mismo descendió un joven hombre. Una vez que pagó al chofer él entró arrastrando una gran maleta con rueditas, al recorrer los pasillos supuso que a esta hora todos estaban ocupados estudiando o algo porque estaban algo desiertos y decidió ir a la cocina a buscarse una bebida refrescante después de haber tenido un largo viaje. Mientras tanto Andy abrió el horno y con unos guantes puestos sacó una bandeja de galletas para colocarla frente a la ventana para que la suave brisa las enfríe. Luego ella tomó un control remoto y prendió una pequeña televisión para tener algo de ruido y se emocionó cuando en el canal de música estaba empezando a pasar el video de un grupo de los 80´s llamado Tom Tom Club con la canción Genious of Love.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, tenía años que no escuchaba esa canción" Andy dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó bailando a supervisar una enorme olla de la cuál estaba cocinando algo muy rico.

Con agua en la boca y atraído por los seductores olores que Andy conjuraba, el hombre se asomó a la cocina sin que ella se diera cuenta por lo concentrada que estaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Este era un joven muchacho de unos 27 años de tez blanca con un principio de barba y patillas, su cabello era entre castaño y rojizo, un poco largo cerca de los hombros y algo descuidado. Su manera de vestir era elegante casual, tenía puestos unos lentes negros y tenía un largo sobretodo negro que se quitó y colocó sobre una silla, revelando una camisa negra con un chaleco de color fucsia muy chillón y jeans negros. Él se recostó en el umbral de la puerta y cruzó sus brazos divertido al ver a esta chica rellenita de estatura corta moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de la música mientras cocinaba, ella parecía una brujita por su largo vertido y como le daba vueltas a lo que sea que estaba preparando en esa olla con una larga paleta de madera mientras vertía una que otra especia para dar mas sabor.

"Esto debería saber mejor si le echo un poco de vino" Andy murmuró y dio la media vuelta para buscar el vino, pero casi choca con el joven quien se había acercado "¡Ay perdón!"

"Bonjour mademoiselle" él sonrió y se quitó sus lentes para descubrir los ojos mas frikis que Andy haya visto en su vida, sus pupilas eran tan negras como su largo cabello y sus iris eran de un rojo brillante como rubíes.

"Um ¿Y más o menos quién eres tú?" Andy dijo torpemente.

"Todos me conocen como Gambit" él se anunció con un aire de misterio y encanto "Pero solo seré Remy LeBeau para ti. Debes ser nueva porque nunca te había visto por aquí. Dime ¿qué poderes tienes? aparte de crear estos ricos olores…"

"Ninguno porque no soy una mutante"

"¿De verdad?" Gambit dijo extrañado, ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiera imaginado que una humana quisiera trabajar voluntariamente en una mansión de mutantes "¿Y cómo es que viniste a parar en esta casa de locos?"

"Es una historia algo larga pero básicamente conocí a Logan y él me trajo a vivir para acá"

"Mon Dieu, sería justicia que a ese animal se le ocurriera hacer algo inteligente alguna vez en su vida"

"Oye, cuida tu boca, nadie habla feo de Logan delante de mí" Andy le advirtió.

"Pero si solo Remy está bromeando chère" Gambit dijo con una sonrisa inocente "¿Mis oídos me engañan o eres del Sur? Por el acento que tienes"

"Si, soy del Sur ¿Y tú eres francés?"

"Oh non, yo soy un Cajun de Luisiana"

"¿Y qué onda contigo? ¿Eres un X-Man que se vino de vacaciones o qué?

"Algo como eso, he estado de aquí para allá, tengo historias que te entretendría por horas, en cuanto a los X-Men… digamos que lo soy mas por defecto que por vocación, soy como un agente libre… humildemente hablando me conocen como el rey de los ladrones"

Andy puso una cara de extrañeza ante eso "¿Y eso se vale? ¿Ser un ladrón y X-Man a la vez?"

"Hey, mis servicios y habilidades les han sido de mucha ayuda en mas de una ocasión"

"Bueno, menos mal que yo no tenga nada que te interese robar"

"Oh ma petite dame, no tenemos ni cinco minutos hablando y ya estás hiriendo mis sentimientos… si cualquier cosa lo único que me interesaría robar es tu corazón" Gambit dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Okey! ¡Eso si que está bueno! Aparte de ladrón también sufres de severos problemas de autoestima" Andy rió y luego notó su chaleco "Fucsia ¿eh?... Hay que tener mucha confianza en sí mismo para andar por ahí de fucsia… ¿No temes que te vayan a patear el trasero? Porque eso haría pensar a unos cuantos que eres, ya sabes…"

"Nah, me personalidad eléctrica los hace pensarlo dos veces"

"Si tú lo dices"

"Éramos muchos y ya parió la abuela" Logan rezongó al entrar a la cocina "Andy, lo que sea que este bobo te diga solo ignóralo porque le encanta hablar estupideces por el trasero"

"Mais non, mon ami, apenas estábamos haciendo conversación, además le estaba alagando su manera de cocinar"

"Estás como loco, ni siquiera has probado nada de lo que estoy haciendo" Andy dijo.

"Non, pero si sabe tan rico como huele yo como que me voy a quedar más tiempo del que había planeado"

"Argh ¡ya cagamos!" Logan dijo fastidiado.

"Hey… ¡Hey!" Andy exclamó molesta.

"¿Qué pasa?" Logan preguntó.

"¡Mis galletas! Había horneado unas galletas y las puse a que se enfriaran cerca de la ventana" Andy dijo al acercase a donde las había dejado "¡Ahora no están y solo está la bandeja vacía!"

**Nota de la autora: Como se habrán dado cuenta me salí de la línea cronológica de las películas e incluí a Gambit. Si la primera vez que apareció fue en X-Men Origins Wolverine y eso se dio un chorro de años atrás ahorita sería un viejo y eso no sirve lol, pero eso es lo bueno de los fanfictions, que aguantan todo :D**


	22. Capítulo 22

Esa noche todos se reunieron en el comedor para la cena, la rutina siempre era la misma: antes de comer Nightcrawler siempre pedía un momento para bendecir la mesa y Logan revoloteaba sus ojos de fastidio, pero igual él guardaba silencio y se dejaba tomar de las manos como el resto de la mesa mientras él recitaba las gracias.

"… Y también te damos las gracias por tener a Remy entre nosotros una vez más en nuestro hogar. Amén"

"Amén" todos dijeron en unísono y tomaron sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer.

"Y dinos Remy ¿Qué has estado haciendo?" Storm preguntó.

"Oh, lo mismo de siempre, recorriendo el mundo, conociendo gente, haciendo unos trabajitos de aquí para allá. Estuve una buena temporada en Europa, no sé si son cosas mías, pero ciudades como París son cada vez mas bellas cada vez que las visito… pero luego regresé a América e hice cosas bien significativas en estos últimos meses"

"¿Cómo qué?" Kitty preguntó.

"Me ofrecí de voluntario en el Sur para reconstruir las casas que estaban salvables después de lo del huracán, así como construir unas nuevas para devolverle un poco de dignidad a la gente"

Ante eso Andy lo miró con ávido interés "¿De verdad hiciste eso?"

"Oui, Nueva Orleans es mi ciudad natal, lo menos que podía hacer era dar mi granito de arena, y como Remy tiene una pequeña fortuna también doné algo de dinero, pero a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado aún falta mucho por hacer"

"Eso es muy loable de tu parte, estoy seguro que Dios te lo recompensará" Nightcrawler dijo en aprobación.

"Si, bueno, ciertamente interactuar con los afectados te cambia las perspectivas de las cosas, pero en fin ¿por qué no comemos antes de que esto se enfríe?" Gambit dijo y luego se llevó un poco de estofado de cordero a la boca, el sabor y la textura hizo que sus ojos se abrieran bien abiertos "¡Mon Dieu!"

"¿Sucede algo?" Andy preguntó.

"¿Qué si sucede algo? ¡Esto está buenísimo!..." él dijo felizmente.

"Ay, tampoco así" Andy dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

"La verdad que si sabe demasiado bien" Bobby dijo.

"Eres muy modesta chère, pero no puedo estar hablando mas en serio. Dime algo ¿conoces algo de la cocina Cajún?" Gambit preguntó.

"No, me temo que no"

"Bueno… disculpa ¿cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?"

"Andy"

"Bueno Andy, es una suerte que esté aquí para enseñarte, si lo aprendes a hacer la mitad de bien que esto podré morir feliz. Logan, debo decir que traerla a la mansión fue de los mas acertado"

"Si, Andy es una chica muy talentosa" Logan dijo.

Andy bajó un poco la cabeza tímidamente, sintiendo como se le venía más rubor en sus mejillas.

Un rato después Andy estuvo dando vueltas en la mansión como haciendo memoria, hasta que se dirigió a los garajes en donde se aproximó a un carro en particular y pegó su cara en unas de las ventanas para ver su interior.

"Bonjour, chère"

Andy dio la media vuelta al oír la inesperada voz "¡Oh!... eres tú, me asustaste"

"¿Algún problema?"

"No realmente, solo que no tengo mi celular y creo que lo dejé dentro de este carro, Storm y yo habíamos salido a hacer unas diligencias en la mañana… ¿De casualidad tendrás uno? Solo quiero repicar a ver si lo escucho sonar"

"Oui, aquí tienes" Gambit sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo facilitó.

"Gracias" Andy marcó su número y pegó su cara de nuevo contra la ventana, no solo escuchó el suave sonido que confirmó que el aparato estaba adentro, sino que vio la pantalla brillar con cada repique, entonces le devolvió el celular a Gambit "Está adentro, me sale ir a buscar a Storm para que me preste la llave"

"Eso no será necesario, si me permites…" Gambit buscó en otro bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó una especie de llave maestra que usó para manipular la ranura de la puerta del piloto y en menos de un minuto la abrió con una sabionda expresión en su cara.

"Eres un sinvergüenza" Andy dijo a modo de regaño.

"Pero mi sinvergüenzura te sirvió para recuperar tu celular mas rápido ¿o no?" Gambit dijo con una sonrisa.

"Dios, no puedo contigo" Andy revoloteó los ojos al entrar al carro para agarrar su celular, pero cuando salió Gambit no estaba en donde lo había dejado hace un minuto atrás y ella lo buscó con la mirada "¿Remy?"

"Aquí"

Andy volteó hacia su voz y se encontró con que el Cajún se había montado en un carro clásico descapotado y se acercó "Bueno, debo admitir que te vez muy bien en ese carro"

"Merci belle"

"¿Y qué hacías aquí de todos modos?"

"Solo estaba pasando el rato admirando estos carros, el Profesor dejó una colección impresionante"

"Si, son muy bonitos, pero del resto ni me preguntes de carros porque no tengo ni idea"

"Espera un momento" Gambit se bajó del carro y caminó hacia el lado del copiloto para abrirle la puerta e invitarla a montarse con un gesto de mano a modo de caballerosidad.

"Vaya, gracias" Andy se montó pensando que él solo estaba jugando, pero luego se escandalizó cuando una vez que se volvió a montar sacó unos cables del tablero haciendo que el carro se prendiera y se disponía a manejar.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" ella cuestionó.

"No sé, pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a la ciudad a divertirnos por un rato"

"Esto te parecerá un concepto como muy revolucionario, pero aquí cuando queremos algo que es ajeno primero pedimos permiso"

Gambit rió "Ok, está bien, daremos unas vueltas dentro de la propiedad entonces ¿te parece?"

"Eso está mucho mejor"

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres muy simpática?"

"Ni te creas que voy a caer en tus encantos" Andy dijo revoloteando sus ojos de nuevo.

"Por favor chère ¿qué te hace pensar eso?"

Ambos salieron de los garajes y dieron varias vueltas en la propiedad como por unos 15 minutos hasta que se detuvieron en una zona boscosa. Luego Andy miró hacia arriba para ver la noche estrellada.

"Las estrellas están muy bellas esta noche" ella suspiró.

"Si, si lo están…"

"Sabes Remy, no te conozco ni nada, pero me recuerdas mucho a mi hermano Taylor"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, él era como guapo, traía locas a todas las chicas del liceo y lo sabía y se las daba de encantador, y el hecho de que fuera un buen jugador de futbol americano ayudaba mucho a su atractivo… Ah, no sé, supongo que también hubiera caído en sus encantos si no hubiera sido su hermana. Mis padres tenían muchas esperanzas en él, esperaban que con eso se pudiera ganar una beca para poder entrar a la universidad porque no teníamos mucho dinero para costearlo…"

"¿Y cómo es que no lo conozco?"

"No, ni lo vas a conocer…"

"¿Por qué?... Ya sé, seguro que no te dirige la palabra por estar trabajando para mutantes"

"Ojalá fuera eso, por lo menos sabría que está vivo…"

Gambit arrugó su cara en extrañeza "¿Qué me estás queriendo decir con eso?"

"Quiero decir que estás viendo a la única sobreviviente de mi familia… la perdí por culpa del huracán"

"Oh… Siento mucho oír eso" él lamentó.

"Si, bueno, las mierdas pasan… me imagino que también habrás perdido a alguien"

"Todos hemos perdido a alguien o por lo menos conocemos a alguien que perdió a alguien… Pero ahora si que la tienes buena, de todos los sobrevivientes que he conocido tú eres la que corriste con mejor suerte. Ahora vives en esta fabulosa mansión, es como ganarse la lotería pero mil veces mejor"

"Si, creo que tienes razón" Andy suspiró no muy convencida.

"¿Sucede algo chère?"

Andy suspiró tristemente "Supongo que a ti si te lo puedo decir, siendo también del Sur y habiendo visto en primera mano las secuelas de todo… esto te va a parecer una locura, pero a veces tengo miedo de encariñarme de este lugar y de su gente porque pienso que algo va a pasar y termine sin nada de nuevo… ya de por sí haber perdido a mi familia fue demasiado horrible, si algo sucediera… no sé si podré soportarlo"

"Oh… pero eso no va a pasar"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" Andy preguntó y luego apretó sus labios mientras las lágrimas corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

"Oye, no llores, es entendible que tengas miedo ¿pero se te olvida que vives con los X-Men? Ellos no van a permitir que nada pase… Créeme, es mucho mas seguro que vivas aquí por muchos años, te cases y críes tus hijos aquí y mueras de viejita bien tranquila en tu cama a que te ocurra otra desgracia semejante. Yo por lo menos nunca he visto que un rayo caiga dos veces en un mismo lugar y hasta donde sé nunca he oído de huracanes aquí en Westchester…"

"Si, sé que este miedo es irracional, pero igual no lo puedo evitar…" Andy dijo al secarse las lágrimas.

"¿Logan tiene alguna idea de esto?"

"¿Estás loco? No se lo pienso decir ni de casualidad… ya ha cargado con mis problemas por mucho tiempo y ya de por sí tiene sus propios problemas, él también necesita un respiro ¿sabes?... ¿Tienes familia, Remy?"

"Non, por lo menos no en el sentido biológico de la palabra, verás, fui huérfano y me crié por mi cuenta en las calles de Nueva Orleans, a juro tienes que sobrevivir con algo y así fue como aprendí a robar, pero luego me adoptaron"

"Dios" Andy suspiró "Son como muchos huérfanos para mi gusto"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno, estoy yo, Kurt también fue huérfano y se crió en el circo y Logan no sabe de donde viene y si alguna vez tuvo familia y ahora me dices que tú también fuiste un huérfano, eso sin contar con la mayoría de los niños de la escuela"

"Todos los mutantes somos huérfanos por defecto, chère"

"No digas eso, eso suena deprimente"

"Pero es cierto y lo sabes ¿Esa propuesta que hubo para que haya un registro nacional de mutantes? Debes estar bromeando"

"Si ¿eh? Uno pensaría que a estas alturas hubiéramos aprendido algo después de cosas como la segregación racial y el holocausto judío, pero la gente todavía no entiende nada"

"Tal vez todos seamos huérfanos, pero al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros. A veces las mejores familias no son necesariamente las de sangre y me parece que el destino o lo que quieras llamar te ha dado una gran oportunidad para tener eso mismo aquí, no deberías tener miedo, mas bien acéptalo y entrégate a eso"

Andy suspiró de nuevo y lo miró "Tal vez Logan está un poco equivocado, no hablas tantas estupideces por el trasero"

Gambit rió ante el comentario "Ese Logan es un caso serio"

Los dos dejaron de hablar por un momento y solo se limitaron a contemplar el paisaje, pero luego Andy habló "¿Sabes? Si hubiera una enorme pancarta blanca frente a nosotros y un proyector detrás esto sería como un autocine…"

"¿Un autocine?" Gambit rió "Mon Dieu ¡pero que ocurrencias tienes! ¡eso si es que es de la vieja escuela!"

"Lo podríamos hacer, hay muchos carros en los garajes y con palomitas de maíz, refrescos y golosinas tendríamos una tremenda noche de cine"

"Si ¿eh? no es mala idea, no es para nada una mala idea"

La mañana siguiente comenzó como siempre, con estudiantes haciendo fila para recibir su desayuno mientras otros ya estaban comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, con la diferencia de que ahora las adolescentes no podían quitarle los ojos de encima de Gambit quien estaba contento de nuevo al comer su desayuno, tanto así que cuando lo terminó se paró de la mesa para acercarse a Andy en el momento que le estaba entregando a Logan su plato.

"Belle ¿Será que se vale repetir?"

"Por supuesto, aquí hay suficiente para todos"

"Hey Logan, y después dicen que los mutantes somos la amenaza de la humanidad ¡A esta niña hay que mantenerla lejos de un campamento para gordos!" Gambit dijo con genuino entusiasmo mientras la señalaba.

Andy rió suavemente, pero a Logan no le hizo ninguna gracia, él sabía que Gambit tiene la tendencia de ser muy mujeriego y ahora iba a tener que estar pendiente de que no se pase de listo con Andy.

Momentos más tarde Andy se había puesto a lavar las ropas de cama y con la ayuda de Nightcrawler colgaba de una en una en los tendederos que estaban afuera, al rato Gambit apareció a lo lejos trotando y los saludó a ambos al pasar de largo, pero un minuto más tarde apareció un grupo de adolescentes percibiéndolo mientras cuchicheaban y reían tontamente como si él fuera un ídolo juvenil de los que aparecen recurrentemente en esas revistas del corazón.

"¡No inventes!" Andy exclamó incrédulamente mientras veía la escena.

"Eso es Gambit para ti, se la pasa derrochando encanto" Nightcrawler suspiró.

"Okey niños, vayan buscándose sweaters, edredones o cualquier cosa que sirva para abrigarse porque afuera está haciendo algo de frío" Storm anunció mientras caminaba por los pasillos, todo mientras varios estudiantes caminaban de un lado para otro en completo entusiasmo en lo que prometía ser una noche divertida.

En eso el timbre de la puerta principal sonó y casualmente Nightcrawler había escuchado a cierta distancia, él había esperado que alguien más atendiera ya que varios adolecentes habían pasando muy de cerca, pero siguieron de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

"Oigan, que alguien atienda esa puerta" él llamó, pero nadie le hizo caso y suspiró resignado "Bueno, como que me sale ir a atender"

Él se acercó y la abrió para encontrase frente a frente a un joven repartidor de pizzas cargando una cantidad grosera de cajas.

"Buenas noches, traigo 20 pizzas extra grandes para la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos" el repartidor anunció, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió al ver la apariencia de Nightcrawler y lo miró inquisitivamente "Oye hermano, no es que sea problema mío ni nada ¿pero que no falta mucho para Halloween?"

"Um…" Nightcrawler dijo torpemente.

"Él perdió una apuesta" Logan apareció justo a tiempo para sacarlo de apuros y sacó dinero de su bolsillo para pagarle al repartidor mientras se fumaba un cigarro "Quédate con el cambio"

"¡Gracias señor!" él repartidor exclamó con una enorme sonrisa al notar que su propina iba a ser generosa después de haber contado por encima el dinero.

Después de haber despedido al repartidor Logan tomó las cajas de pizzas y las puso sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta para cerrarla y miró a Nightcrawler algo irritado "Oye bobo, hay algo que se llama ojo mágico y están en las puertas para que veas quién es antes de abrir"

"Ay Logan, no lo molestes, Kurt no sabía que habíamos pedido pizza" Andy dijo al acercarse a los dos con una cesta "¿Llegó el pedido completo?"

"2, 4, 6, 8… si, son 20 cajas" Nightcrawler dijo después de haberlas contado.

Logan volvió a cargar las cajas "Haz algo útil y llévanos para afuera"

Nightcrawler obedeció y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de cada uno para desaparecer en una humareda y volvieron a aparecer al lado de una larga mesa que habían colocado afuera en la que tenía platos, vasos y cubiertos desechables así como una gran variedad de comida, golosinas, jugos y refrescos y hasta había un horno microondas para calentar los paquetitos de palomitas de maíz instantáneo. En algún punto del día instalaron una enorme pancarta blanca y sacaron todos los carros de los garajes para una noche especial de autocine. Logan puso las cajas de pizzas sobre la mesa mientras Andy vaciaba el contenido de la cesta el cual consistía en más golosinas y se dispuso a terminar de ordenar la mesa con la ayuda de Nightcrawler y de Logan, pero el humo de su cigarro pronto la estaba molestado y empezó a toser fuertemente.

"Oh, disculpa…" él murmuró y se sacó el cigarro de su boca para apagarlo sobre la palma de su mano, gruñendo entre dientes por el dolor infringido.

"¡Logan! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Andy se escandalizó y se apuró en tomar su mano lastimada para agarrar un pedazo de hielo de una cava y ponerlo sobre su herida.

"Ya voy a sanar" Logan se quejó y recuperó su mano para deshacerse del hielo, un minuto después la superficie de su palma se había regenerado por completo.

"¡No quiero que te lastimes!" Andy lo regañó.

"Ay bueno, ya" él dijo revoloteando sus ojos.

Andy suspiró algo frustrada, pero siguió ordenando la mesa, momentos más tarde ella notó algo mientras estaba ocupándose de las cajas de las pizzas "Oye, esto no está bien"

"¿Qué pasa?" Logan preguntó.

"Aquí hay 19 cajas"

"No puede ser, estaba seguro de que habían 20, las conté y todo" Nightcrawler dijo.

"Debe haberse quedado una en la recepción, yo vi que Logan las había puesto sobre una mesa para cerrar la puerta"

"Voy a chequear" Nightcrawler desapareció y casi inmediatamente volvió a aparecer con una cara de extrañado "No, no hay nada"

"A lo mejor te equivocaste la primera vez que las contaste" Logan dijo un poco fastidiado "Voy a llamar a la pizzería y decirles que no trajeron el pedido completo"

"No Logan, capaz y se lo descuentan al pobre repartidor" Andy dijo "No importa, de verdad, tenemos mucho para comer de todos modos"

"Está bien" Logan dijo, aunque no le agradaba la idea de haber pagado completo cuando le trajeron el pedido incompleto, pero entonces vio que Andy estaba por volver a entrar a la mansión "¿A dónde vas? Ya van a poner la película"

"Voy a buscarme un sweater, está haciendo un poco de frío aquí afuera"

"No, espera" él dijo y se quitó su chaqueta para dársela "Ponte esto… ven, vamos a subirnos a un carro"

"Gracias"

Andy se puso su chaqueta y ambos se sirvieron lo que iban a comer y se subieron en el asiento trasero de un carro, el cuál lo estaban compartiendo con Bobby y Rogue quienes estaban en los asientos del piloto y copiloto respectivamente. La película apenas estaba empezando y Bobby puso un brazo alrededor de Rogue, invitándola calladamente a acurrucarse a su lado, al rato Rogue le besó su mejilla tiernamente y él la miró con ojos de enamorado y la besó sobre sus labios, pronto sus besos estaban dejando de ser inocentes para subir de tono, haciendo que Logan se irritara.

"¡Oigan! Si van a estar besuqueándose búsquense otro carro o entren a la mansión, nosotros lo que queremos es ver la película" él rezongó.

"Está bien Logan" Rogue dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, por un momento se había olvidado por completo que él y Andy estaban en el asiento trasero.

"Nos vamos a portar bien" Bobby murmuró algo fastidiado por la interrupción.

"_Ay, sería tan lindo si tuviera a alguien que me quisiera así_" Andy pensó sintiendo un poco de sana envidia y suspiró melancólicamente.

Logan la miró inquisitivamente al oír su suspiro "¿Y a ti qué te pasa?"

"No, nada, no me pasa nada…"


	23. Capítulo 23

"Está soñado…" una chica suspiró.

"Si, está como le da la gana" otra suspiró también mientras se comía una bolsita de chips.

Logan miró la escena desde una de las ventanas de la cocina y negó su cabeza incrédulamente. A lo lejos en los jardines se podía ver a Gambit entrenando solo con una larga vara, adoptando una variedad de poses de ataque y defensa mientras era observado ávidamente por un grupito de niñas y adolescentes que cuchicheaban entre ellas y reían tontamente. Si no fuera porque él genuinamente lucía tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que ignoraba que ellas estaban ahí hasta diría que le encantaba la atención.

"Esto es increíble, no recuerdo mi adolescencia ¿pero acaso la gente actúa así de estúpida a esa edad?"

"Capaz y eras hasta peor" Andy dijo mientras guardaba unos platos en su gabinete correspondiente "¿Pero a que viene el comentario?"

"Es que cada vez que ese Cajún pasa una temporada en la mansión de repente todas las adolescentes sufren una especie de diarrea mental y suspiran y lo persiguen como si fuera una estrella de cine o algo así"

"Bueno, tienes que admitir que si tiene lo suyo, con esa carita de niño travieso que no rompe un plato sino la vajilla completa…"

"¿Y acaso eso te atrae?" Logan cuestionó inquisitivamente.

"Tal vez cuando estaba en el liceo" Andy dijo con ligero sarcasmo en su sonrisa, lo cuál hacía entender que no le llamaba la atención.

"Oh" Logan dijo con algo semejante a alivio, pero inmediatamente se recuperó "Es muy irritante ver a esas niñas actuar tan tontamente"

"Es solo una fase Logan, así es la adolescencia y es entendible que las chicas estén atraídas hacia él, aparte de su físico es un tipo bastante simpático e inofensivo, lo cuál suena algo contradictorio si lo piensas siendo un ladrón y todo. Pero al menos de que Remy también le entre al abuso de menores yo diría que no hay nada de que preocuparse"

"Pues no, por suerte no le entra a eso… por cierto, a los chicos les encantó eso del autocine, hasta habían algunos que no se creían que eso se hacía antes para divertirse"

"No ¿eh? Y más ahorita que ya no existen, pero fue muy bueno haber hecho eso, tal vez sea hora de que haya nuevas tradiciones en esta escuela, podríamos tener una noche especial de autocine una vez a la semana o algo así para compartir mas"

"Si, tal vez"

Andy se sirvió una taza de té e iba tomando de a poco al seguir organizando la cocina, pero paró al ver un periódico sobre la mesa y se puso a leer "Oh… esto debería ser interesante"

"¿Qué cosa?" Logan preguntó y se acercó a ver.

"Según esto va a haber como una convención sobre magia y fantasía… y se va a dar este próximo fin de semana"

"¿En dónde es?"

"En Chicago"

Logan contempló como Andy seguía leyendo la información con callado interés y habló "Deberías ir…"

"¿Yo? ¡No inventes!"

"¿Por qué no? A ti te encantan esas tonterías"

"Si ¿pero quién se encargaría de las cosas de la mansión?" Andy dijo dudosamente.

"Vamos Andy, es solo por el fin de semana, además desde que empezaste a trabajar aquí no te has tomado ni un día libre. Te has ocupado mucho de nuestras necesidades pero también tienes que atender las tuyas, necesitas divertirte por tu cuenta por un rato, te lo mereces y lo sabes"

"Si… al principio fue muy abrumador, pero poco a poco le he ido agarrando el ritmo. Ya no se siente como trabajo… bueno, si es trabajo, pero sabes a lo que me refiero… Tendría que hablarlo con Storm porque, ya sabes, yo no me gobierno sola…"

"Estoy seguro que de no te lo va a negar, ella está muy contenta contigo, le resultaste ser de mucha ayuda en la escuela. Yo que tú pensaría en ir a mi habitación a hacer las maletas"

"Dios mío, Chicago… nunca he estado en Chicago, debe ser una ciudad espectacular… ¿Sabes algo? ¡Voy a ir!" Andy dijo con decisión y luego puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas "Ay Dios, tengo tanto que hacer, averiguar en que hotel me voy a quedar, comprarme un boleto para ir en avión… tengo que hacer algunas llamadas"

"Haz eso entonces" Logan dijo con una sonrisa "Ve y habla con Storm" con eso él dio la media vuelta para irse.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Solo voy a entrenar un rato en la Habitación del Peligro, nos vemos luego"

"Está bien, hasta luego"

No pasó ni cinco minutos y Nightcrawler entró a la cocina para buscarse una merienda.

"Hola Andy ¿todo bien?"

"Si… Kurt, tengo una duda, eso de la Habitación del Peligro ¿Sólo sirve para simular situaciones locas y peligrosas o se puede hacer otras cosas también?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?" él preguntó mientras abría la nevera.

Después de haber entrenado en la Habitación del Peligro Logan había salido a dar una vuelta en su motocicleta, pero al regresar a la mansión notó que sus pasillos estaban desiertos a medida que los recorría porque no podía encontrar ni un alma, lo cuál hizo que arrugara su cara en extrañeza.

"¿Qué todos se fueron de paseo o qué?"

Él decidió usar su sentido del olfato para seguir el rastro de la gente, lo cuál lo llevó al piso inferior. Había notado inmediatamente que la Habitación del Peligro estaba siendo usada y apretó los botones para abrir sus puertas para poder entrar.

El ambiente había cambiado completamente, se vio a si mismo pisando arenas blancas, el cielo era de un despejado y azul y el mar era de un puro y cristalino que se perdía la línea del horizonte. Entonces los vio a todos a lo lejos, tanto los estudiantes como el resto de los X-Men estaban de traje de baño divirtiéndose de lo lindo y caminó hacia donde estaba el grupo. No sabía por qué, pero instintivamente sabía que de algún modo Andy tenía que ver con esto, simplemente su nombre estaba escrito por todos lados.

"Hola Logan" vino una voz desde abajo.

Logan bajó la mirada y se encontró a Nightcrawler acostado dejándose enterrar con arena por varios niños pequeños, era la primera vez que lo veía descamisado usando unos shorts holgados y arrugó su cara en desagrado, pues su cuerpo azul no era algo que esperaba ver. En eso unos adolecentes estaba corriendo pasándole largo, pero él les llamó la atención.

"¡Oigan! ¿Alguien ha visto a Andy?"

"Si, está por allá"

Logan volteó hacia la dirección que uno de los chicos le había señalado. Nada lo había preparado para lo que estaba por ver, Andy emergió del mar peinando su empapada y larga cabellera negra hacia atrás con sus manos mientras lucía un bikini, este no era revelador para los estándares actuales, de hecho su diseño estaba inspirado en los años 60´s, pero igual seguía siendo un bikini. De repente se hizo agua a la boca y tragó saliva, su manzana de Adán moviéndose visiblemente, pero se recuperó a tiempo al ver que ella lo había visto y se estaba acercando para saludarlo.

"¡Hey!" Andy dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿Esto es de por casualidad idea tuya?"

"Para que te voy a decir que no si sí"

"Tú simplemente no te puedes quedar quieta ¿verdad? Siempre tienes que estar inventando algo"

"Ay Logan, eres de lo peor ¡Nunca me dijiste que esta habitación fuera tan divertidísima!"

"Si se llama Habitación del Peligro es por algo" Logan dijo secamente "¿A todas estas dónde se supone que estamos?" él preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"En Los Roques"

"¿En Los qué?"

"Los Roques"

"¡Ya estas inventando de nuevo!"

"¡Claro que no! Lo mostraron en un programa de viajes y aventuras en la televisión. Deberías buscarlo en internet"

Logan notó que Andy empezó a moverse un poco torpemente "¿Son ideas mías o estás como incómoda?"

"Lo que pasa es que me está metiendo arena en el trasero, lo cuál es una locura porque todo esto es una simulación. Esto parece sacado de las películas de The Matrix, dime algo ¿a poco se inspiraron en esas películas para hacer esta habitación?"

"No lo sé, ya existía cuando llegué a esta mansión"

"Bueno ya que estás aquí búscate un traje de baño y diviértete un rato con nosotros ¿está bien?"

Andy se alejó para volver a entrar al mar y Logan vio como Gambit se le acercó felizmente poniendo un brazo alrededor de ella.

"¡Chérie! El Profesor Xavier, quien por cierto espero que Dieu lo tenga en su santa gloria, habrá sido un genio y todo ¡pero esta es por lejos la mejor idea que alguien en esta mansión se le haya ocurrido en mucho tiempo!" él dijo contento y la besó en la mejilla.

Logan sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, un sentimiento que no quería reconocer al ver el beso, ya que Gambit había besado a Andy un poquito muy cerca de sus labios para su gusto "¡No te pases!" él gruñó bajito entre dientes.

Unas noches más tarde Andy se había sentado en un sofá del lobby a leerle un libro a unos cuantos niños después de la cena, pero a medida que iba narrando su audiencia iba creciendo al atraer la atención de algunos chicos mayores que iban pasando de largo y dejaron de lado lo que iban a hacer para sentarse a escucharla. Pronto hasta Kitty, Rogue, Colossus y otros X-Men estaban interesados, incluyendo Nightcrawler quien se había sentado a su lado en piyamas a la expectativa de saber lo que iba a pasar después en la historia.

Luego, a eso de las 11 de la noche Logan estaba caminando solo por los pasillos, pero al pasar al lado de una ventana vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que le captó la atención. Andy estaba afuera sentada a espaldas de él en uno de los columpios del parque infantil contemplando la noche estrellada y decidió salir a hacerle compañía, no sin antes pasar por la cocina para agarrar un par de cervezas.

"Hey" Logan saludó ofreciéndole una botella a Andy.

"Hey… gracias"

"Te hiciste de una gran audiencia esta noche" él dijo al sentarse en el columpio de al lado.

"Si, no sé que pasó, se suponía que solo le iba a leer a los niños pero luego me percaté de que había más gente"

"Es que tienes una manera de narrar que lo hace muy interesante, podrías leer la guía telefónica y lograrías el mismo efecto"

"Ay, tampoco así…" ella dijo modestamente.

"¿De por casualidad no tendrás algo más para leer que no sea Harry Potter?"

Andy rió "De hecho me conseguí un libro muy bueno en la biblioteca de la mansión que he ido leyendo de a poquito todas las noches antes de dormir. Se llama El Perfume… se trata de un hombre que nació con una habilidad extraordinaria, él podía olfatear igual o mejor que tú, podía reconocer y distinguir olores y cuando quería buscar a alguien solo tenía que seguir su olor, sin importar si esa persona estuviera a muchos kilómetros de distancia…"

"¿Entonces se trata de la historia de un mutante?"

"¡Oye!... ¡Si supieras que no lo había pensado de esa manera! Pero sí, supongo que se podría decir algo como eso… Si quieres te lo puedo dar para que lo leas"

"No… la verdad es que yo… bueno, más bien había pensado que tú, um, pudieras leérmelo… como la vez me leíste en el apartamento en donde vivías" Logan dijo torpemente.

"Oh…"

"¡No vayas a pensar que no sé leer porque si sé! Lo que pasa es que yo no leo, lo cuál es muy diferente…" Logan se apuró torpemente en aclarar.

Andy rió suavemente "No ¿cómo crees? Yo no pensé eso… me gustaría mucho hacer eso" ella pausó por un momento y continuó "Me voy mañana…"

"Lo sé"

"Debo confesarte que es la primera vez que me voy a montar en un avión" Andy admitió nerviosamente "Nunca había salido de mi pueblo, hasta que ocurrió lo que ya sabes…"

"No estés nerviosa, esas cosas son muy seguras ¿Tienes todo listo?"

"Si, lo único que me falta sería llamar a un taxi para que me lleve al aeropuerto"

"Que tonterías dices, yo te puedo llevar"

"No quiero que te molestes, tengo que estar muy temprano y-"

"¿Te vas a poner con eso a estas alturas de la vida? Si te cuidé cuando estabas convaleciente no me cuesta nada llevarte al aeropuerto"

"Wow…"

"¿Qué?"

"Es que se sintió como si eso hubiera ocurrido hace mil años, como en otra vida… después de haber pasado por lo que pasé tu día a día se vuelve en una constante lucha por sobrevivir, a veces el tan solo hecho de llevarte un pedazo de pan a la boca era toda una hazaña, todo era un estrés… pero ahora estoy en el otro lado del espectro, tengo todo lo que necesito y en abundancia gracias a ti"

"No era justo que vivieras de esa manera tan miserable, pero ahora puedes disfrutar tu vida y hacer todas las cosas que hacen los jóvenes de tu edad… ¿Qué hacen los jóvenes hoy en día de todos modos? ¿Ir a las discotecas y bares para beber y bailar?"

Andy rió suavemente "Si supieras que eso no me llama mucho la atención, prefiero más estar en casa… en serio, esos lugares se llenan tanto que si quieres bailar inevitablemente te tropiezas con alguien aunque no lo quieras, si quieres conversar tienes que estar gritando porque la música la ponen muy alta, eso sin mencionar la concentración de cigarro en un espacio cerrado, no solo sales hediondo a cigarro sino que es un milagro que no te haya dado un cáncer del tiro"

Logan rió incrédulamente "¡Dios!… ¿sabes que a veces das la impresión de que naciste en la época equivocada?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Por cosas en tu manera de ser, como te gusta atender la casa, lo del autocine por ejemplo, a más nadie se le hubiera ocurrido eso, y también por la música que escuchas…"

"La música que escucho no es tan vieja"

"Si el otro día escuché a un muchacho decir que Blink 182 o como sea que se llame ya era música de viejos"

"¡No te creo!"

"Es verdad, te hace preguntarte que quedará para uno... Lo que pasa es que no sientes esa música como vieja porque está tan bien lograda que es atemporal. Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, que te gusta escuchar a esos buenos artistas de los que ya no hay, no como mucha gente que van de ovejas a comprar la moda del mes con supuestos artistas que son desechables"

"Hay una que otra cosa que medio pasa" Andy dijo y luego sonrió como si estuviera pensando en una travesura, entonces ella se paró de su columpio y se puso detrás de Logan.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Vamos Logan ¿No quieres rescatar tu niño interno?" Andy dijo al poner sus manos sobre su espalda para empujarlo para que se columpie, pero no lograba moverlo "Estás muy pesado" ella jadeó por el esfuerzo "Yo como que voy a tener que quitarte los hot cakes por un tiempo para ponerte a dieta"

"Oye, métete con cualquier cosa, pero no con mis hot cakes. Además dudo mucho que haciendo estas tonterías hagan que recuerde mi infancia"

"Tal vez no pero te diviertes en el proceso y eso ya es ganancia. Pero primero dame acá esa cerveza" ella tomó la botella de su mano para ponerla junto con la suya a un lado y volvió a ponerse detrás de Logan "Ahora tienes que relajarte…"

"Estoy relajado, lo que pasa es que es el Adaman-" Logan pausó al recordar como Andy no le creyó cuando quiso decirle sobre su operación y suspiró "Bueno, está bien, me voy a relajar…"

Logan comenzó a balancearse por su cuenta, pero lo hacía de manera tal que le hizo creer a Andy que era la que lo estaba balaceando y ella comenzó a reír divertida cada vez que lo empujaba. No fue sino hasta en ese momento que él había caído en cuenta que ella realmente se iba a ir mañana y que no iba a escuchar el sonido de su voz y de su risa por todo un fin de semana.

"¡Ahora vamos por el balancín!"

"No ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No inventes!" Logan exclamó al detenerse.

"Ay si, no seas odioso" Andy gimió casi haciendo un puchero.

Logan no pudo evitar reír al ver como Andy tomó de sus manos para jalarlo pero no lo lograba, pero luego se levantó de su columpio. Los dos pasaron la siguiente hora tonteando, aunque Andy era la que se subía en los juegos mientras él solo se quedaba observándola. Pronto se acostaron sobre la grama para ver las estrellas en silencio por un rato.

"Deberíamos ir a un parque de diversiones algún día" Andy dijo "Hace tanto tiempo que no voy a uno… podríamos comer algodón de azúcar y subirnos a los carritos chocones"

"¿Los carritos chocones?" Logan rió incrédulamente.

"¡Es lo mejor que hay! Yo sé que tú lo sabes aunque no lo quieras reconocer… podríamos jugar un juego de esos de los que te ganas un premio, subirnos a la estrella de la fortuna, la montaña rusa… pero me refiero a una montaña rusa normal, no como esas monstruosidades que hay hoy en día que parecen una máquina asesina"

"¿De verdad?"

"En serio, no puedo ver lo que le hace a la gente porque me da grima, mucho menos podría subirme porque la idea es que viva una larga y próspera vida"

Logan rió suavemente.

Andy no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego habló "Disculparme si no lo he hecho antes, pero quiero agradecerte por haberme traído a vivir aquí… si mi mamá estuviera viva…"

"¿Se horrorizaría porque andas con un mutante?"

"No" Andy rió "Más bien te comería a besos por lo bien que has portado conmigo"

Logan no le dijo nada, y para ser honesto no se imaginaba que alguien quisiera comérselo a besos, simplemente no suele inspirar ese tipo de sentimiento en la gente.

A la mañana siguiente Logan ya estaba manejando en una autopista que lo llevaría hacia el aeropuerto mientras Andy dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto abrazando una almohada. Ella apenas se había vestido con unos jeans y una sencilla blusa blanca de mangas largas que casi le cubría sus manos y no se molestó en maquillarse aunque realmente no le hacía falta ya que sus mejillas y labios eran naturalmente rosados, y tenía unos mechones de su suelta cabellera cayéndole sobre su cara.

Una vez llegado al lugar Logan se estacionó frente a la entrada principal y se bajó para sacar la maleta de Andy del maletero y luego le dio la vuelta al carro para abrir la puerta del copiloto para despertarla.

"Hey Andy, despierta ya, hemos llegado" Logan susurró a la vez que le daba una suaves palmaditas sobre una mejilla.

"¡Mmmmm!" Andy se quejó como lo haría un niño que se rehúsa a despertarse para ir a la escuela.

"Vamos, podrás seguir durmiendo en el avión si quieres… de hecho tengo algo para los nervios, tómatelo ahora para que te vaya haciendo efecto" Logan dijo al sacar una pequeña pastilla blanca del bolsillo de su camisa y se la ofreció a Andy junto con una botella plástica de agua.

"Gracias" Andy se llevó la pastilla a su boca aún soñolienta y luego se tomó un poco de agua "¡Dios! ¡Casi se me olvidaba!" ella exclamó con los ojos abiertos casi saltando del asiento.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Casi me llevo la tarjeta de crédito de la escuela!" Andy hurgó dentro de su cartera y la sacó para dársela y luego sacó un papel doblado "¿Será que puedes hacer unas compras antes de regresar a casa? Esta es una lista de cosas que nos hacen falta, lo iba a hacer antes pero con los preparativos del viaje no me dio tiempo" ella dijo apenada.

"Si, quédate tranquila, lo voy a hacer"

"¡Eres tan lindo!" Andy dijo agradecida mientras bajaba del carro.

"Con un demonio mujer, que yo no soy lindo"

Andy sonrió y tomó el asa de su maleta de rueditas para dar la media vuelta para entrar, pero se detuvo casi inmediatamente al notar que Logan no la iba a acompañar "¿Qué no vas a entrar y despedirte de mi como la gente?"

"No puedo… detectores de metal ¿recuerdas?"

"Oh… verdad que sí… ¿Ves? Ahí tienes una buena razón para tener un jet nuevo"

Logan rió suavemente "Bueno… que disfrutes de tu fin de semana Andy"

"Gracias, te llamaré en cuanto llegue al hotel…" Andy dijo pero no se movía, había una parte de ella que no se quería ir.

"Oye, no te preocupes, no es como si la mansión se fuera a incendiar ni nada porque no estés" Logan dijo suavemente.

"No ¿eh? Bueno… nos vemos el lunes…" Andy dijo y se alejó de Logan arrastrando su maleta pero se detuvo cuando estaba por pasar por la puerta principal para darle una última mirada "Pórtate bien…" ella susurró bajito.

Logan sonrió, él la había escuchado.


	24. Capítulo 24

Unas horas mas tarde Logan había regresado a la mansión cargando unas bolsas de compras y en general sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. A lo lejos podía ver a Rogue parada sola en el pasillo, como esperándole.

"Ay Dios…" Rogue murmuró nerviosamente al verlo.

"Hola Rogue ¿todo bien?" Logan saludó.

"Um, pues…"

Enseguida Logan supo que algo estaba pasando por la manera en que Rogue torcía sus labios y se sujetaba sus manos nerviosamente y usó sus sentidos potenciados para darse cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente, podía escuchar murmullos de miedo contenido y una televisión encendida y echó bruscamente las bolsas a un lado para ir directamente hacia la fuente con Rogue siguiéndolo. En el lobby habían estudiantes y algunos X-Men amontonados frente al televisor viendo con preocupación y nerviosismo una noticia de última hora.

"_Para quienes nos están sintonizando en este instante las imágenes que están viendo en sus pantallas corresponden a una explosión ocurrida hace poco en una ala del aeropuerto del condado de Westchester. Aún no están claras las cifras pero se reportan de varios muertos y heridos. La policía y los bomberos se apersonaron rápidamente al lugar para tratar de restablecer el orden y socorrer a las víctimas y aunque todavía es muy pronto para determinar las causas de este siniestro, muchos ya están hablando de un posible ataque terrorista, pero repetimos que aún se desconoce las causas…_"

Todo dentro de Logan se paralizó de frío al reconocer las imágenes, pues estas no eran de un aeropuerto cualquiera, sino el mismo en el que había dejando a Andy apenas unas horas atrás.

Los bomberos luchaban por controlar las llamas del área destruida, pero era como si tuvieran vida propia y no se apaciguaban a pesar de sus esfuerzos. En eso los cielos se volvieron negros al amontonarse nubes que se oscurecieron como por arte de magia y Storm voló sobre el lugar, alzando sus brazos para hacer que lloviera a cantaros, mientras en tierra Bobby la ayudaba al lanzarle muchos rayos helados a la base de las llamaradas para apagarlas. El resto de los X-Men habían llegado tras ellos y se separaron para buscar a Andy por todo el lugar. Pronto la sensación de histeria que ya de por sí reinaba en el aeropuerto se incrementó más en cuanto la gente se percató de que habían mutantes rondando los alrededores, sobretodo las mujeres que casualmente se llamaban Andrea chillaron y corrieron despavoridas al ver una criatura como Nightcrawler apareciendo y despareciendo en humaredas gritando por su amiga.

Pasaron 15 minutos y nada, una media hora y todavía nada, Nightcrawler se apareció preocupado al lado de Gambit.

"Remy ¿Tú no pensarás que…?" él dijo aprehensivo.

"Non, ni siquiera lo pienses…"

"Pero ya tenemos mucho rato buscándola y gritando su nombre, uno pensaría que nos hubiera escuchado y se hubiera acercado a cualquiera de nosotros a estas alturas"

"Lo sé, pero aquí hubo una explosión, tal vez algo la golpeó y se quedó inconsciente y es por eso que no nos ha respondido, solo debemos seguir buscándola"

"Espero por Dios que tengas razón…"

La búsqueda continuaba, Kitty atravesaba paredes y entraba a áreas de difícil acceso para cualquier otra persona para descartar y Colossus, haciendo caso omiso a las reacciones de los que estaban cerca, adoptó su forma metálica para buscar entre los escombros. Mientras tanto Logan olfateaba como loco para ver si podía captar un rastro de su olor, pero gruñía con frustración porque todo lo que podía oler era a quemado. Tiempo después un bombero con pinta de novato se encontraba sobre un montón de ruinas y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros, parecía que había encontrado a alguien. Al escucharlo Logan volteó hacia su dirección, a lo lejos podía ver algo blanco asomándose, era una mano delicada y femenina y su corazón paró en seco. Él caminó hacia allá a pasos apurados, pero fue detenido por un policía quien puso una mano en su pecho.

"Lo siento señor, pero no puede pasar" el hombre le dijo seriamente.

"¡Claro que puedo pasar, bobo!" Logan gruñó, extrayendo sus garras para ponerlas en la garganta del pobre policía.

"¡Logan!" Storm exclamó y haló su brazo a un lado, como recordándole que controle su temperamento "¡Él solo está haciendo su trabajo!"

En otras circunstancias lo hubiera entendido, pero desde luego él nunca ha sido el tipo de persona que respete la autoridad y su trabajo le valía tres pepinos, él retrajo sus garras y se acercó hacia el punto en donde estaba el joven bombero quien ahora estaba siendo ayudado por sus compañeros a remover concreto y otros restos sobre esa persona enterrada. Logan se les unió y se agachó a quitar más escombros con sus manos, ignorando el dolor que estaba sintiendo pues aún estaban calientes, simplemente necesitaba confirmar que no era ella. Momentos después Kitty y Nightcrawler se agacharon cada uno a su lado y lo que vieron fue horrible.

Una mujer yacía prácticamente calcinada, sus zapatos se habían perdido y al juzgar por los pedazos de ropa que no se había quemado ella llevaba jeans y algo que parecía blanco en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Logan estaba horrorizado, él había madrugado para llevar a Andy al aeropuerto y sabía que se había vestido de esa manera, él alcanzó y acarició lo que parecía ser su cara con manos temblorosas, ya que esta no era rellenita, aniñada y hermosa, sino era como algo sacado de una película de horror.

Kitty y Nightcrawler tensaron sus cuerpos en automático, sabían que Logan la quería mucho aunque nunca lo haya dicho en voz alta y naturalmente esperaban que sucumbiera en su peor arrebato de furia. Pero él no reaccionó como esperaban, simplemente se levantó y dio la media vuelta para irse.

"¿Logan? Um… ¿a dónde vas?" Kitty preguntó insegura.

No le respondió, solo siguió caminando luciendo como un zombi y caminó hasta salir del edificio, solo sentía como todo su mundo le fue arrancado de repente, hasta parecía que no había aire para respirar. En eso algo le sonó que lo sacó del trance, era su celular, se lo sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme y ahí fue que empezó a sentir enojo y lo lanzó bien lejos sin ni siquiera molestarse en ver quién le estaba llamando. El aparato cayó en el concreto y como estaba deambulando en el estacionamiento un carro de la policía le pasó por encima, aplastándolo con sus cauchos.

Logan siguió caminando por solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo hasta cansarse los pies y se sentó en el borde de la carretera y se llevó una mano para cubrir parte de su cara y estaba por llorar miserablemente cuando una voz le susurró suavemente.

"Vamos Logan, hay que volver a casa…"

Logan volteó y se encontró con Storm a unos pasos de distancia, no tenía idea de como ella lo había encontrado pero ya estaba lejos de importarle nada "¿Casa? ¿Cuál casa?" él dijo con amargura, la palabra casa había perdido cualquier valor y se sentía muy carente de significado.

Storm se le acercó tristemente y puso una mano sobre su hombro para confortarlo "Debemos ser fuertes… aún falta lo peor"

"¿¡Qué puede ser peor que esto!?" él dijo con su cara enrojecida.

Su respuesta fue tan simple como devastadora "Tenemos que encarar a los niños y decirles lo que pasó…"

"¡Ya se vienen!" anunció una estudiante al entrar por la puerta principal de la mansión.

Todos los estudiantes más Rogue se habían amontonado, no habían tenido noticias desde que los X-Men se habían ido al aeropuerto a buscar a Andy y estaban ansiosos por verla entrar por esa puerta junto con ellos. Minutos más tarde, aunque parecía una eternidad, el grupo de héroes finalmente habían entrado pero sin ella, lo que hizo que todos se preguntaban que estaba pasando.

"¿Dónde está Andy? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes?" preguntó un chico desconcertado.

Esto era horrible, ninguno quería ser el portador de tan malas noticias, especialmente Logan quien tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque no tenía el corazón de decírselo a los niños. Ante su silencio una chica rubia de unos 17 años con telekinesia se asomó en su mente y pegó un grito, cubriéndose su boca con sus manos.

Uno de los gemelos skaters vio su reacción y entendió inmediatamente "¡NO! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Son unos mentirosos!" él gritó alterado.

El resto de los estudiantes entendieron también, una niña se echó a llorar en los brazos de Rogue y Logan la había reconocido como la misma a quien Andy le había contado el cuento de la bruja y el caballero una noche. De repente todo comenzó a temblar, varias ventanas y jarrones estallaron en mil pedazos y las plantas cercanas se marcharon rápidamente gracias a Gabriela y Storm, Kitty y Nightcrawler se apuraron en calmar a los chicos que estaban causando involuntariamente estos desastres, eso era todo lo que Logan pudo soportar y con el corazón pesado se alejó de todos marchándose directamente hacia el piso inferior en donde había configurado la Habitación del Peligro en un nivel de dificultad tal que rayaba en el masoquismo y entró para desahogar la angustia que lo estaba matando.

Desde la muerte del Profesor Xavier no hubo días tan desoladores en la mansión y cualquier actividad planeada para el fin de semana se suspendió, este pasó y tampoco hubo clases el lunes, Storm lo había decidido así ya que pensó que no tenía sentido obligar a los chicos a enfocarse en los estudios cuando aún estaban afectados por esta nueva pérdida.

Era un poco más de la medianoche y el sueño le resultó elusivo, así que con un frustrado suspiro la morena decidió levantarse de la cama y salir de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina para hacerse una taza de té, aunque algo le decía que necesitaría más que una simple taza de té para lograr conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto, ignorando lo que estaba pasando afuera, un taxi entró en los terrenos de la mansión, deteniéndose frente a la entrada principal y de él descendió una figura con un largo vestido y un sombrero puntiagudo en su cabeza.

Un minuto más tarde Storm había terminado su té y se sirvió en una taza, luego puso la tetera a un lado y suspiró pesadamente mientras esperaba que el líquido se enfriara un poco para tomárselo. Esto era duro, duro e injusto, no era tanto el hecho de haber perdido a una excelente asistente, eso se podría solucionar de un u otro modo, sino la calidad de persona que era Andy, su candor y entusiasmo había traído una brisa de aire fresco a la rutina de la mansión y representaba un tremendo ejemplo de superación ante los momentos difíciles para todos en general, el que haya muerto tan inesperadamente iba más allá de lo criminal…

"¡Uff! ¡Hasta que por fin llegué!" dijo una cansada voz femenina con acento sureño "¡Hola Storm!"

Ella volteó sorprendida y pegó un grito de espanto, soltando su taza de té rompiéndose en pedazos al caer al suelo.

"¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Pero que horror!" Andy exclamó terriblemente apenada

Disfrazada de bruja con un largo vestido en gradaciones de lila y rosado con un sombrero en juego ella se apuró en tomar una toalla absorbente y se agachó frente a Storm para limpiar el desastre, mientras esta la veía con los ojos casi desorbitados. Le tomó un tiempo en reponerse lo suficiente para agacharse lentamente y tomar las muñecas de Andy para detenerla en el acto de recoger los pedazos, como para probarse a si misma que no estaba alucinando.

"¿Andrea…?"

"De verdad lo siento Storm, no fue mi intención asustarte"

"No… está bien… solo era una taza" Storm susurró emocionada, Andy realmente está viva "No te mortifiques por esto, yo lo limpio…"

"Pero-"

"Debes estar cansada Andy, habrá sido un largo viaje…" Storm dijo cautelosamente "Creo que deberías ir a ver a Logan"

Andy sonrió suavemente a la mención de Logan "¿Pero no estará durmiendo ya? Es como tarde"

"De todos modos ve… para no dejar"

"Está bien, ya voy para allá" Andy dijo con una enorme sonrisa y con eso se fue de la cocina.

Logan estaba sentado en el borde de su cama luciendo más miserable que nunca con la mirada fija hacia ningún punto en particular, solo había culpa y remordimiento. Se había prometido a sí mismo que cuidaría a Andy, que nada ni nadie la lastimaría, y sin embargo se sentía como si la hubiera ofrecido como un cordero para el sacrificio en bandeja de plata. Si no la hubiera alentado a irse a esa estúpida convención aún estaría segura y viva ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto? Justo ahora que después de tanta tragedia por fin todo estaba comenzando a marcharle bien en su vida, todo para que le fuera interrumpida de la manera más cruel posible.

En eso escuchó su puerta abrirse ¡Pero que infierno! ¿Por qué nadie entiende que quiere estar solo? Siempre con la maldita manía de tratar de consolarlo para ver si podían hacerlo sentir un poco mejor. Él volteó enojadamente para echar a quien sea que haya entrado a su cuarto, pero no estaba preparado para ver a Andy parada en el umbral…

"Hola Logan… regresé a casa" ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿¡Pero qué clase de broma enferma es esta!?" Logan gruñó después de salir de su sorpresa.

"¿Huh?" Andy dijo confundida, pues no parecía para nada feliz de verla.

Logan rugió de pura furia y de repente todo se volvió borroso para Andy al sentirse empujada contra la pared con una fuerza tal que todo el aire se le escapó de sus pulmones. Cuando recuperó su visión descubrió que una mano estaba sujetando su cuello a un paso de ahorcarla, mientras la otra estaba alzada, con sus garras completamente extraídas hacia ella de manera amenazadora, sus puntas apenas a unos milímetros de distancia de su cara. Solo sabía que se le había caído su sombrero de bruja por el empujón.

"Okey… ¿por qué tengo el ligero presentimiento de que algo pasó?" ella dijo con dificultad.

"¿Quién eres tú? ¡Habla!" Logan gritó con sus garras alzadas.

"¿¡Pero que te pasa!? ¡Soy Andy!"

"¡Si dices ser quien eres pruébalo pero ya! Dime algo que solo ella y yo podríamos saber ¡Cuento tres y llevo dos!" Logan amenazó.

"¡Okey! ¡Está bien!... de niña tenía una amiga que se llamaba Paula que la mataron por ser mutante, nosotros fuimos juntos a una iglesia, te clavé un cuchillo en un hombro en un ataque de histeria porque me iban a violar, tenía un vecino horrible que abusaba de su mujer y te dormías en mi sofá que era mas feo que un choque con muerto…" Andy balbuceó "¡Ya déjate de tonterías Logan! ¡Tú sabes que no me puedes tocar!" ella chilló.

Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero instintivamente pegó su nariz contra su mejilla y la olfateó fuertemente para confirmar si estaba tratando o no con un metamorfo. Era su olor, su único y dulce olor, era Andy.

"¡A la mierda!" él murmuró sin aliento, horrorizando al comprender que estuvo muy cerca de lastimarla en serio, inmediatamente retrajo sus garras y le soltó el cuello, el cual quedó enrojecido "¿Estás bien?" Logan jadeó.

"Oh, estoy de maravilla, excepto por este susto de muerte" Andy dijo sarcásticamente "¿Más o menos que te hice yo para que me trates así de feo?" ella gimió como si quisiera llorar.

Logan soltó una maldición y deambuló de un lado al otro de su cuarto. Él pasó una temblorosa mano sobre su cabello y se frotó la nuca mientras luchaba por disciplinar su respiración de vuelta a la normalidad "Yo te vi, nosotros corrimos hacia el aeropuerto y te buscamos por todos lados como locos hasta que te encontraron en los escombros, tú estabas toda quemada y…"

"¿¡De qué rayos estás hablando!?" Andy preguntó confundida.

"¡Que pensamos que habías muerto en la explosión!" Logan exclamó alterado, pero de nuevo intentó serenarse "Yo te vi, quiero decir, pensé que tú…"

"¿Que yo qué?... ¡Oh por Dios!" Andy dijo sorprendida, finalmente comprendiendo lo que había dicho "¿En serio pensaron que yo…?... ¡Pero que horror!"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Ya va… dame un segundo" Andy dijo en estado de shock y después de tomarse un momento fue que habló "Solo sé que estaba esperando por abordar mi avión pero después de un tiempo nos dijeron que tenia no se que problema y me pasaron con el resto de los pasajeros a otro avión, con la diferencia que no íbamos a llegar directo sino que teníamos que hacer escala y aceptamos… No supe de la explosión hasta que llegué a Chicago ¡y me volví egoísta! Lamento las pérdidas y todo pero no quise saber de tragedias, ya tenia suficiente con lo que pasé y me encerré en mi cuarto de hotel sin ver televisión ni nada, solo me dediqué a leer un libro. Al día siguiente fui a la convención pero fue horrible, todos hablaban de lo que sucedió y hubo un momento que sentí una presión tan grande en el pecho que pensé que me iba a ahogar y enseguida supe que tenia que regresar a casa pero fue toda una odisea ¡No te imaginas lo paranoica que se pone la gente y lo mucho que me costó regresar!... ¡Y tú también!"

"¿¡Yo!? ¿Yo qué?" Logan dijo confundido.

"¡Me cansé de llamarte por ese celular y nunca contestabas! Es más ¡ni siquiera repicaba ni nada! Era como si hubiera muerto… ¡Yo pensé que era porque estaban en una misión salvando el mundo y no insistí más!" Andy chilló.

"¡Oh…!" Logan de repente se sintió idiota al recordar lo que hizo con su celular "Yo… yo ya no tengo celular…. yo, um, lo aventé"

"¿Que tú qué?"

"¡Había visto lo que pensé era tu cuerpo calcinado! ¿Está bien?" él dijo exasperado.

"Pero estoy bien" Andy susurró, solo estaba parada como una tonta mientras lo veía deambular de un lado para otro como desorientado. Había estado sufriendo por ella, estaba claro en sus ojos y en la tensión de sus labios, estaba claro en su lucha por controlar sus emociones. Ella no dijo nada pero sintió algo como esperanza en su pecho. El rudo y peligroso mutante que no le importaba un comino el mundo había pasado las últimas 72 horas de duelo por ella y sabía lo mal que la tuvo que haber pasado al creerla muerta "Oh Logan ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad lo siento!" ella gimió terriblemente apenada, casi cubriéndose su boca con sus manos.

"No fue tu culpa…" él murmuró a duras penas y después de unos minutos fue que la vio realmente "¿Qué demonios se supone que estás vistiendo de todos modos?"

"Oh… lo había comprado en la convención, es un disfraz de bruja buena… ¿te gusta?" Andy preguntó torpemente y se agachó a recoger su sombrero para ponérselo para que Logan apreciara su disfraz.

Pero él no tuvo la oportunidad de responderle, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió nuevamente y un chico se asomó cautelosamente, su cara se iluminó al ver a Andy y se volvió al pasillo emocionado "¡Es cierto! ¡Andy está viva!" él anunció a todo pulmón.

De pronto el cuarto fue invadido por los estudiantes quienes se apuraron a recibir y abrazar a Andy y a medida que más y más niños entraban Logan quedó relegado a un segundo plano. Andy no se lo podía creer al ver sus reacciones, pues no tenía idea de lo mucho que era querida y se dispuso a abrazar y confortar a todos y cada uno en agradecimiento. Logan la observó y apretó sus labios y bajó la cabeza sintiendo algo semejante a tristeza pensando que se había olvidado de él porque toda su atención estaba concentrada en los estudiantes. Pero como si lo hubiera sentido, Andy volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba parado y se le acercó.

"Hey" ella susurró.

Logan la volvió a mirar "Um, entonces… ¿lo de la convención fue un desastre?"

"Si, no la pasé bien" Andy admitió tristemente.

"Siento mucho oír eso…"

"Si, bueno… ya era suficientemente malo lo del aeropuerto, que la gente estuviera asustada y todo eso, sino que me di cuenta de que no era lo mismo sin ustedes… me puse a imaginar como sería todo si los niños estuvieran curioseando en los stands, divirtiéndose con las atracciones y comiendo comida chatarra. A Rogue le gustaría esto o Kurt aquello… si hubieras estado ahí…" Andy dijo suavemente "Entonces ¿fue humano o mutante?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Lo del aeropuerto tonto, porque la gente insiste que si fue un ataque terrorista…"

"Oh… no vimos nada que indicara que fuera hecho por mutantes, así que supongo que los humanos hicieron esto, si es que fue un ataque…"

Andy se lo quedó viendo calladamente, por mucho que intentó disimularlo Logan se veía conmovedoramente agitado y aunque no lo pida, sabía muy dentro de si que necesitaba de un buen abrazo después de lo que pasó, de modo que puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, invitándolo a recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Pronto le respondió al abrazarla fuertemente.

"Um… Logan…" Andy dijo con dificultad.

"¿Mmmm?"

"Tú sabes que normalmente me encanta cuando me abrazas… ¡pero me estás estrangulando!"

"¡Con un demonio!" Logan maldijo y la soltó abruptamente, no sabía que hacer consigo mismo, hasta respirar era toda una lucha.

"Ya, tranquilo" Andy susurró suavemente y puso una mano sobre un lado de su cara para confortarlo "Solo fue un terrible malentendido, estoy bien…"

Ella lo abrazó de nuevo y esta vez Logan pudo calmarse, olvidándose por completo que su habitación estaba inusualmente llena de niños gritando y riendo de felicidad, mientras tanto el corazón de Andy paró en seco al darse cuenta de algo que ya sabía, algo que sacudió su mundo, pues finalmente entendió que sus sentimientos hacia Logan habían, a falta de un mejor término, mutado en algo que iba mucho más allá de una simple amistad.

"¡Ay Dios mío!" ella respiró más hacia si misma.

Sobre la copa del árbol más cercano un par de brillantes ojos de iris fucsia avioletados observaba con interés la escena a través de la ventana del cuarto de Logan, pero una vez que decidió que había visto suficiente voló como una sombra para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.


	25. Capítulo 25

Logan deambulaba por los pasillos de la mansión muy ensimismado en una conversación que sostenía a través de un celular que Storm le había prestado, en una de estas se acercó inadvertidamente hacia Andy quien estaba sentada en un escritorio copiando una información escrita a mano en unas hojas a su laptop. Una vez que la notó también notó un plato con varias galletas con chispas de chocolate que ella tenía al lado de su aparato y se tomó la libertad de agarrar una.

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo… está bien, cualquier cosa me avisan... Bien, hasta luego" con eso Logan colgó y guardó el celular para luego saborear la galleta "Mmmmmm, están muy buenas ¿Tú las hiciste?"

"Si" Andy respondió con una enorme pero tímida sonrisa "Si quieres mas las puedes conseguir en la cocina"

"Si es que los niños no se las devoraron todas ya… Estaba de conferencia con Hank y Warren por el celular, no los conoces pero uno trabaja con el gobierno y tiene muchos contactos y el otro viene de una familia adinerada y ese tipo de gente ya tiene contactos por cantidad… ellos nos van a ayudar con algo…"

"¿Con qué?"

"Bueno, um… a veces me cuesta reconocer que me paso de necio y no hago caso, pero la cosa es que los llamé para que nos ayuden a conseguir un nuevo jet"

"Vaya, ya era hora. Ahora todo se les va a hacer más fácil cuando salgan a alguna misión"

"Si, hacía falta, pero en cuanto a ti señorita, no te vas a volver a acercar a un aeropuerto por el resto de tu vida, si quieres ir a algún lado lo harás en el jet"

"Logan, no te pases, tampoco la cosa es así"

"Tal vez, pero no fue nada agradable ver la reacción de los niños cuando le dijimos… mira, solo hazme caso con esta ¿está bien?" Logan dijo seriamente, pero luego suavizó su semblante "¿Y qué estabas haciendo?"

"Oh, estaba pasando en limpio las notas que los niños sacaron este semestre y me parece que se merecen una recompensa, solo mira esto" Andy dijo a la vez que le mostró las hojas de las calificaciones "¿Dime si estas no son buenas notas? Hasta el Profesor Xavier estaría contento"

"Pues sí, si se aplicaron esta vez ¿Y qué clase de recompensa estaríamos hablando?"

"Se me ocurre que podríamos hacer una fiesta, ya sabes, con juegos, comida y música para bailar. Y lo más bello del asunto es que podemos hacer todo el ruido que queramos sin que haya un vecino fastidioso que nos mande a callar… Oye Logan ¿Tú sabes bailar, verdad?"

"Yo no bailo… no sé como"

"¿Cómo que no? Tú no sabes eso" Andy apretó unos botones en su laptop y colocó una canción para luego acercársele a tomarlo de las manos.

"No, Andy ¿Qué haces?" Logan dijo mostrando un poco de resistencia.

"¿No has pensado en la posibilidad de que en alguna parte de tus recuerdos perdidos podrías haber sido un tremendo bailarín?"

"Si claro, y también los cerdos salen volando de mi trasero ¿verdad?" Logan sonrió incrédulamente.

"Ay, no seas odioso, escucha y siente la melodía, con esta mano vas a sujetar la mía y la otra la colocas sobre mi cadera, solo presta atención mientras te guío"

En eso los gemelos estaban caminando de largo, pero uno sujetó al otro del brazo para detenerlo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3… mueve ese piecito así y el otro así ¿lo ves?" Andy indicaba.

"Mira esto nada más, Wolverine está tomando lecciones de baile" un gemelo dijo sonreído.

"Ni loco desperdicio una oportunidad así" dijo el otro a la vez que sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para grabar la escena.

Andy seguía guiando e indicando suavemente a Logan los pasos de baile, pero el canadiense no lo lograba, moviéndose tan torpemente como la vez que intentó patinar en aquella pista de hielo y se frustró rápidamente.

"Por favor, dime que lo grabaste todo" el gemelo dijo con una risa.

"Si, y quedó de un bello como para subirlo en YouTube" su hermano respondió con otra risa y con eso los dos se fueron.

"Mocosos sin oficio" Logan murmuró irritado más para sí mismo.

"Perdón ¿Me dijiste algo?" Andy preguntó.

"No, nada… mira Andy, tienes buenas intenciones y todo, pero esto no sirve"

"Por supuesto que no sirve, tu problema es que lo piensas demasiado y eso hace que te cohíbas. Esto no es algo mecánico, sino que tiene que salir del alma… como cuando peleas en la Habitación del Peligro por ejemplo"

"¿Has estado observándome pelear en la Habitación del Peligro?" Logan preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Um, si… los veo a todos entrenar duro casi a diario… Dios mío, ustedes se la pasan salvando el mundo a cada rato, lo mínimo que podría hacer es apreciar todo el esfuerzo que hacen ¿no te parece?" Andy dijo torpemente "Lo que trato de decir es que cuando peleas se te sale tan natural, tú haces muchos movimientos que fácilmente pueden ser aplicados al baile"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuáles?" Logan preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

"Tú haces mucho esto, y esto y esto, y el otro día hiciste algo como esto…" Andy decía mientras imitaba torpemente sus movimientos, lo cual a Logan le hizo mucha gracia y se detuvo "Okey, estoy clara que no lo estoy haciendo muy bien, pero me entiendes a lo que voy"

"Yo no peleo porque sea un hobby divertido ni nada de eso, lo hago cuando no tengo de otra y cuando me provocan, ya sabes cómo soy"

"Cierto, casi se me olvida que eres todo un mutante enojón, malo y peligroso" Andy dijo con una expresión de burlona seriedad.

Logan tuvo que reír ante el comentario.

"Por lo pronto estoy organizando un paseo al centro comercial, además de divertido va a ser muy útil. Dios sabe que a muchos chicos ya les hace falta ropa nueva, se estiraron de un rápido que me hace preguntar si es normal o si son cosas de la mutación. Pero la fiesta de que va, va" Andy dijo decidida.

"¿Así nada más? ¿Qué pasó con aquello de que no querías tomar atribuciones y todo eso?"

"Ah, eso era antes cuando era nueva y Storm está tan contenta con mi trabajo y con las calificaciones de los estudiantes que no me lo va a negar ¿Además cuándo fue la última vez que hubo una fiesta en esta mansión? Porque tengo la ligera impresión de que fue hace mucho tiempo ¿O me equivoco?"

"Okey, está bien, haz tu fiesta" Logan dijo a modo de admitir derrota.

"No es mi fiesta, es la de los niños para celebrarles sus buenas notas, que no se te olvide" Andy lo corrigió dulcemente "Ven con nosotros, sé que no eres muy fan de ir a los centros comerciales, pero la vamos a pasar bien y así aprovechas de ver que modelos de celulares hay disponibles porque a ti te hace falta uno nuevo"

"Está bien, iré…"

La mañana siguiente empezó como siempre, pero una vez que Andy notó que Logan no había aparecido después de una considerable cantidad de tiempo para tomar su desayuno fue a buscarle a su habitación.

"Logan, el desayuno está lis-" ella anunció al tocar su puerta, pero esta se abrió lentamente al primer golpecito y descubrió que Logan no estaba en su cuarto, lo había dejado abierto…

Un minuto entero había pasado, Andy sabía que lo correcto era cerrarla y dar la media vuelta para irse pero ya estaba cruzando el umbral antes de que pudiera decirse a sí misma que no entrara. De hecho no trató de pensar en nada, como si le pertenecieran a otra persona, ella vio como sus pies avanzaban un paso a la vez.

No fue mucho lo que encontró al examinar su espacio, aparte de un poco de desorden había muebles sobrios y modernos que eran funcionales, no había nada frívolo, nada personal, nada muy revelador a la vista. No había revistas o periódicos o libros, aunque él ya le había dicho que no tenía por costumbre leer, y al juzgar por el arte en las paredes daba la impresión de que dichos cuadros ya estaban ahí cuando le asignaron su habitación.

Andy se acercó a su cómoda y sus mejillas se enrojecieron al abrir la primera gaveta, pues esta estaba ocupada por sus medias y su ropa interior. Logan prefería usar bóxers ajustados.

"Okey… eso fue mucha información…" ella dijo al cerrar la gaveta.

Después de pensarlo por un momento abrió la segunda gaveta y se relajó al ver que estaba ocupada por sus camisas unicolores y de cuadros, Andy comenzó a explorarlas al sentir lo suave que eran y metió un poco más la mano para seguir viendo sus camisas, pero en una de estas sintió algo plano y duro en el fondo y lo agarró para sacarlo.

Era un álbum de fotos de tamaño mediano de tapa dura de cuero marrón.

Andy lo abrió y se encontró con imágenes de los habitantes de la mansión en diferentes momentos, de varios niños sonrientes celebrando cumpleaños y navidades. Una foto de Rogue y Bobby muy juntos sosteniendo sus manos como lo haría cualquier pareja de novios. Otra de Storm en una pose más seria en un salón de clases, se notaba que la foto le fue tomada mientras estaba dando una lección a los estudiantes y así como el resto de los X-Men dedicados en otras actividades, sin embargo había pocas fotos en las que aparecía él mismo, se notaba que nunca ha sido del tipo que le gusta llamar la atención.

Andy sintió su corazón derretirse mientras miraba las fotografías. El hombre que no podía recordar su pasado atesoraba muy cerca de sí los recuerdos que si tenía y aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta si le importaba los suyos, no se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer este álbum si no le importara profundamente. Wolverine tenía una fibra sensible detrás de su coraza de rudeza, algo que siempre ha sabido pero esto era una prueba más de ello. Después de todo ellos eran lo más cercano que tiene a una familia.

Ella siguió pasando las páginas conmovida, pero su semblante cambió al ver que las últimas tres estaban dedicadas exclusivamente a fotos cuya protagonista era una hermosa mujer pelirroja y sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho.

"No sé por qué se me antoja que eres Jean Grey" Andy murmuró con recelo.

Andy cerró el álbum de golpe y lo devolvió a su lugar con cuidado de dejarlo todo tal como lo había encontrado para no levantar sospechas y se marchó de la habitación.

No tardó en comprender que tanto Logan como el resto de los X-Men se habían marchado a alguna misión, pero esa era justamente la oportunidad que necesitaba para averiguar más de Jean sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie ni que la vieran como loca en el proceso. Para ello primero fue a una habitación llena de archiveros en donde se guardaban lo expedientes de viejos estudiantes de la escuela y después de una media hora logró encontrar el de Jean, el cuál hablaba de sus habilidades, como estas se manifestaron así como una breve sinopsis del lugar donde había nacido y criado como su entorno familiar.

Luego se dirigió a la oficina de Storm, desde que Jean era parte integral del equipo por lógica tenía que haber algo más contundente que revelara como fueron sus últimos años de vida. Una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que estaba mal hecho registrar el lugar, que tenía que parar y olvidarse del asunto, el problema era que no podía hacerlo.

Andy siguió registrando, hasta que se encontró con una gaveta llena de DVDs cuyas portadas describían el contenido de cada disco.

"¡Bingo!" ella susurró al encontrar los que hacían mención de Jean.

Andy se apuró en poner uno en el DVD player y prendió el televisor, en la pantalla aparecía Jean Grey dirigiéndose hacia lo que parecía ser una gran audiencia repleta de gente importante como políticos y periodistas, explicándoles el origen de la mutación, como esta se manifiesta en muchos casos en la adolescencia y otra serie de cosas relacionadas al tema, así como lo importante que era que no fueran rechazados por la sociedad solo por ser diferentes.

Andy se quería morir, no solo Jean se veía hermosa, elegante, alta y esbelta, sino que era inteligente y articulada, en ningún momento titubeó en sus argumentos a pesar de que un tal senador Kelly no se la estaba poniendo fácil con su descarado desprecio hacia los mutantes, simplemente se notaba a leguas que era una mujer con un alto nivel de educación, mientras que ella a duras penas había terminado la secundaria. Su persona y la manera con la que se desenvolvía en esa audiencia la hizo sentirse como toda una campesina ignorante ¡Con razón Logan estaba loco por ella! Y estaba el innegable hecho de que ella era una mutante, de pronto la enojada voz de Gabriela hizo eco en su cabeza.

"_¿Tú que sabes? ¡Tú no eres una mutante! ¡No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que siente ser mutante y cómo te ve la gente!_"

Pero Jean si sabía ¿y quién mejor que un mutante para entender a otro mutante?

Andy quitó la grabación y puso otros DVDs para ver más hasta que tuvo suficiente. De nuevo organizó todo como lo había encontrado y se marchó de la oficina. Al caminar por los pasillos estaba que se quería jalar los cabellos, se sentía profundamente confundida y no sabía qué hacer, entró a su habitación y dio vueltas de un lado para el otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado hasta que se detuvo frente a su espejo y no le agradó en absoluto su reflejo.

¿Cómo se supone que Logan la podría tomar en serio? Su manera de vestir era muy diferente al de Jean, que por lo que pudo ver era mucho más sobrio y formal, mientras que el suyo era más relajado. Eso sin mencionar su cara de bebé ¿¡Cómo podría ser vista como toda una mujer adulta con esa bendita cara de bebé! Y ni que hablar de su preparación…

Ella estaba que quería llorar, pero rápidamente se tragó las lágrimas al darse cuenta de lo tonto que sería llorar. No, tenía que ser más proactiva y tomar cartas en el asunto, y si bien es cierto que no podía hacer nada por cambiar su cara de bebé, también era cierto que si estaba en sus manos cambiar otras cosas.

Si quería ver resultados no podía darse el lujo de estar perdiendo el tiempo ¡El momento de hacer el cambio era ahora!

"Que te digo que es así" Nightcrawler dijo mientras caminaba por un pasillo.

"Que no" Gambit dijo al caminar a su lado.

"¿Cómo que no? Estás mal" Nightcrawler insistió.

"Si te digo que no es por algo"

Ambos mutantes seguían discutiendo amigablemente hasta que Gambit vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que le llamó la atención y se detuvo en seco.

"Oye ¿Por qué te paraste?" Nightcrawler preguntó, pero luego siguió la mirada de su amigo y se percató que estaban parados frente a la entrada de la biblioteca de la mansión y desde donde estaban podían ver claramente a Andy sentada en una mesa rodeada de un montón de libros.

"Esto debería ser interesante" Gambit murmuró más para sí mismo al notar inmediatamente que Andy lucía un poco más formal con una blusa cuello de tortuga y su cabello recogido en un recatado moño y se acercó con Nightcrawler detrás suyo para saludarla "Bonjour ma chère ¿Qué haces?"

"Estudiando" ella respondió simplemente sin quitarle los ojos encima de un libro que estaba leyendo.

"Se nota… Historia del arte, historia universal, biología, literatura clásica ¿matemáticas?" Gambit dijo al hojear algunas tapas de los muchos libros que ella tenía a su alrededor "Normalmente no tengo ningún problema con eso del auto-crecimiento personal ¿Pero no te parece que se te está yendo la mano con esto? Es como mucho"

"Demasiado diría yo" Nightcrawler dijo.

"Quiero ser inteligente"

"Pero tú eres inteligente" Nightcrawler dijo algo extrañado.

"Me refiero a que quiero ser una persona preparada" Andy dijo, esta vez mirándolos directamente "En serio, si lo piensan a mi edad ya debería tener una profesión o por lo menos estar terminando la universidad, pero apenas tengo el secundario aprobado"

"Okey ¿Y qué clase de carrera te gustaría estudiar? ¿Médico, algún tipo de ingeniero… abogado?"

"¡No lo sé!" Andy gimió.

"Kurt, no seas tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? ¡Abogado! Andy, no le hagas caso, la mayoría de esa gente son escoria y esa no es tu naturaleza, y son tan ladrones que se te erizaría los pelitos de la nuca"

"Mira quién habla, como si nunca hubieras robado en tu vida"

"Al menos soy más honesto al respecto, no me ando disfrazando de traje y corbata para montar una pantalla de buena gente cuando en realidad todo lo que hago es con una doble intención. Lo mío es mucho más sutil y elegante"

"Debería tenerlo claro a estas alturas" Andy dijo frustrada sin prestarle atención a la pequeña discusión que sus amigos estaban teniendo "Pero eso es lo malo cuando un huracán te arruina la vida, lo pierdes todo y de pronto todo en lo que puedes pensar es en sobrevivir, sobrevivir, sobrevivir… ¡Pero eso se acabó! Ahora vivo en una escuela, bien lo podría aprovechar para estudiar y ser alguien en la vida, no quiero ser siempre la asistente que se ocupa que no falte nada… Quiero ser capaz de sostener una conversación, Dios, quién sabe si algún día esté ante una gran audiencia para hablarles de temas importantes"

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Gambit preguntó.

"No sé ¿sobre los derechos mutantes quizá? La cosa es sin importar si la gente esté de acuerdo o no con mi opinión que al menos reconozcan que soy una mujer preparada. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es organizarme y tomar unas horas todos los días para aprender un poco de todo hasta saber qué tipo de profesión me gustaría estudiar. En fin…" Andy se levantó de la mesa y tomó algunos libros para llevar "Esto será para la noche cuando me vaya a mi habitación, por ahora volveré al trabajo. Nos vemos luego chicos"

Gambit la observó callada e inquisitivamente durante toda la conversación, siempre ha sido muy perspectivo y aunque Andy trató de ocultarlo, él notó claramente su errático estado de ánimo y la ansiedad que había en su voz y en su lenguaje corporal en general y el hecho que ella se haya levantado de la mesa y marchado del lugar solo sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas, ya que vestía una falta de un largo recatado y calzaba unos zapatos de tacón alto, lo que la hacía caminar torpemente por la falta de costumbre, pues ella siempre usa zapatos de tacón bajo, deportivos o sandalias.

"A Remy le parece que alguien está intentando impresionar a alguien" él murmuró más para sí mismo a la vez que cruzaba sus brazos.

"¿Perdón?" Nightcrawler preguntó confundido.

"Nada, solo pensando en voz alta"

Horas más tarde ya todos habían cenado y retirado bien sea para estudiar, ver televisión o jugar en el cuarto de juegos. Andy estaba ocupada guardando las sobras en la nevera y limpiando los platos cuando Logan entró a la cocina aún vistiendo su uniforme de cuero negro. Había regresado de su misión y se notaba que estaba de buena disposición.

"Hey"

"Hey" Andy dijo con algo de desgano.

"Oye Andy ¿Será que me puedes hacer uno de esos sándwiches como solamente tú los sabes hacer? Esta última misión me abrió el apetito" Logan dijo mientras se sentaba a la mesa y se quitaba sus guantes.

"Claro… ya te lo hago" Andy dijo irritada entre dientes y alzando sus manos como queriendo ahorcar a alguien, el trabajo y el estudio la habían mantenido distraída, pero su mera presencia le hizo recordar el infame álbum de fotos que había descubierto en su cuarto, lo que hizo hervir su sangre "_Te apuesto que la tal Jean nunca te hizo nada pero igualito ibas tras ella como un perro faldero_"

Logan inmediatamente captó el tono de irritación en su voz y la observó con atención mientras ella picaba con no muy disimulada rabia el pan, el tomate y el resto de los ingredientes para hacerle su sándwich "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, estoy muy bien" Andy dijo secamente, dándole la espalda mientras terminaba el bocadillo.

"¿Seguro? Porque parece que algo te está molestando" Logan dijo inquisitivamente.

Andy dio la media vuelta para encararlo "Que va, nada me está molestando, de hecho todo está normal…" ella dijo sardónicamente "Aunque pensándolo bien la única normal sería yo, ya que vivo en una mansión llena de mutantes ¿no? ¡Soy tan normal que no soy nada interesante porque no tengo ningún podrido poder!"

Logan arrugó su cara en extrañeza, no tenía idea de donde estaba saliendo todo esto "Um… Rogue tampoco tiene poderes" él le recordó algo confundido.

Su respuesta hizo que Andy sirviera su plato de sándwich en frente de él con una rudeza tal que daba lo mismo a que si se lo hubiera arrogado a su cabeza "¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO!" ella chilló y se fue de la cocina.

Andy caminó lejos a pasos apurados hasta salir de la mansión hacia los jardines y siguió caminando hasta que pensó estaba a una distancia segura en la cual Logan no podría oírla para así poder desahogarse.

"¡AAAARGH! ¡ESTOY FASTIDIADA!" ella chilló frustrada.

Pero Logan si la había escuchado y volteó hacia la dirección de donde vino su chillido "Maldición, como que está en esos días del mes…" él murmuró fastidiado.

Cuando volvió su atención hacia su sándwich para comérselo descubrió que este había desaparecido de su plato y gruñó enojadamente. Había notado que la comida se estaba desapareciendo misteriosamente de un tiempo a esta parte pero no le importó hasta ahora, que se metieran con la suya fue la gota que rebasó el vaso.

"¡YA ESTUVO!"


	26. Capítulo 26

Como un puma que se acerca sigilosamente para no alertar a su presa hasta dar el golpe mortal, Logan iba caminando lentamente por los oscuros jardines, olfateando hasta que finalmente captó la esencia del intruso, ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el rastro con extremo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Pero su concentración fue arruinada con el sonido de una implosión de aire justo a sus espaldas y cuando volteó extendiendo sus garras a punto de atacar se encontró frente a frente con Nigthcrawler.

"Hola Logan ¿Qué haces?" él preguntó con honesta curiosidad.

"¡Con un demonio! ¿¡Qué no te puedes acercar como la gente!?" Logan gruñó exasperado.

"Perdón, pero casualmente te vi desde una ventana cuando iba hacia mi cuarto y me di cuenta que aún vestías tu uniforme cuando ya hacía rato que ustedes regresaron, así que me preguntaba-"

"¡Shhhh!... alguien está aquí"

Nightcrawler miró por los alrededores con cautela para ver si podía ver a alguien extraño a simple vista "Oh… okey… no estaría de más que te eche una mano entonces" él susurró.

"Como te dé la gana, pero no hagas ruido"

Logan reanudó sus pasos y siguió el rastro con Nightcrawler a su lado, el cual los guió hasta los garajes de la mansión. Ambos se separaron y exploraron entre los carros estacionados por unos minutos hasta que Nightcrawler notó que Logan se iba acercando hacía uno en particular, éste extendió lentamente las garras de su mano derecha a la vez que vio migajas de pan regadas en el suelo y gruñó bajito de enojo al captar el tenue olor de lo que era su sándwich.

Con la otra mano abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del asiento trasero. Había una manta y se notaba a leguas que había alguien debajo de la misma. Él alcanzó y tomó una esquina mientras alzaba las garras, listo para no darle oportunidad al extraño de atacar o huir. Los segundos pasaron como una eternidad mientras Nightcrawler aguantaba la respiración en suspenso, hasta que Logan jaló de golpe la tela y se detuvo en seco, jadeando de sorpresa a la vez que retraía inmediatamente sus garras.

Era una niña de unos 10 años quien parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, su ropa tenía un aspecto sucio y tenía un morral de colegio bajo su cabeza que le servía como almohada. Su piel era extremadamente pálida y tenía el cabello corto con una ligera pollina de un rubio tan claro que era muy similar al de un helado de vainilla.

"Pero si es tan solo una niñita…" Nightcrawler dijo sobre su hombro.

Logan arrugó su cara en desagrado, no se podía creer que alguien tan joven pudiera tener una palidez tan extrema "Hasta parece albina… o un fantasma"

La niña de repente abrió sus grandes ojos revelando unos iris de color fucsia avioletado. Su fría mirada hizo que Nightcrawler sintiera una inexplicable e inquietante corriente de escalofrío por toda su columna y tragó saliva.

"Bueno, supongo que preguntarte si eres mutante o no está como que de más" Logan musitó.

Momentos más tarde Logan, Nightcrawler y la niña estaban en la oficina de Storm. Logan había ordenado a su amigo para que buscara a la directora de la escuela quien ya estaba en piyamas dispuesta a dormir, pero ante la noticia de que una extraña niña mutante había estado escondida en la mansión se tuvo que buscar una bata para estar más presentable y se fue a encontrarse con todos en su oficina.

"Es ella…" Nightcrawler anunció al entrar con Storm.

"Si, la descubrimos dentro de uno de los carros de los garajes" Logan gruñó.

"Está bien" Storm dijo y se acercó hacia la niña y se agachó a su altura para hablarle suavemente "Hola"

"Hola" ella respondió secamente.

"Mi nombre es Ororo, pero todos me llaman Storm y ellos son Logan y Kurt ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?"

"Aurora… Aurora Andrews"

"Tienes un nombre muy bonito Aurora… ¿Tienes padres o algún familiar…?"

"No tengo padres ni a nadie, solo me tengo a mí misma"

"Oh… Mírate nada más, estás toda sucia y descuidada ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado así, en la calle?"

"Un buen tiempo…"

"De acuerdo… me imagino que debes tener mucha hambre"

"Oh no, ella está más que satisfecha ¡eso te lo puedo asegurar!" Logan interrumpió molesto.

"Logan ¡por favor!" Storm dijo seriamente.

"No sé como lo hizo, pero estoy 100% seguro de que ella me quitó mi sándwich… ¡Es más! No me sorprendería en lo absoluto que ella tiene que ver con la desaparición de la comida, lo que ha estado sucediendo de un tiempo a esta parte ¿O no es así? Aclaremos esto de una buena vez ¡Dinos cuál es tu poder!"

Aurora ni se inmutó ante su acusación, mientras que Storm se paró derecha y lo encaró irritada por su impertinencia "Logan ¡ya basta!" ella ordenó "¡Apenas regresamos de una misión muy difícil y estamos muy cansados!... Pronto tendremos las respuestas pero por ahora vamos a dejarlo así ¿está bien?... Tenemos una cama disponible en una de las habitaciones en el ala este de la mansión, te sugiero que acompañes a Aurora hasta allá para que pueda descansar apropiadamente"

"¿Yo?" Logan dijo choqueado.

"Si, tú… y pórtate bien" Storm dijo lo último entre dientes a modo de advertencia.

En todo el recorrido hacia su habitación asignada la niña no pronunció palabra alguna mientras que Logan la observaba inquisitivamente. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero había algo en ella que no le cuadraba. Él no pudo evitar revolotear sus ojos de fastidio, era obvio que al menos en este momento lo que le decía sus instintos carecía de importancia, pues estaba obligado a portarse bien con ella por ordenes de Storm.

"Supongo que no empezamos bien…" Logan musitó en un pobre intento de hacer conversación.

Aurora no dijo nada, solo seguía caminando. Logan revoloteó sus ojos de nuevo y después de un par de minutos lo intentó de nuevo.

"¿Sabes? Tú y un tipo llamado Remy se caerían pero muy bien"

"¿Por qué presumes eso?" Aurora preguntó sin mostrar interés.

"Porque ese es el único idiota que conozco que viste con fucsia, y como tienes los ojos como fucsia…"

"Vaya, me aturde lo perceptivo que eres" ella dijo secamente.

Ya estuvo, a él no le estaba cayendo bien su actitud y no estaba para estar besándole el trasero para que lo tome en serio. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación Logan abrió la puerta sin ni siquiera molestarse en tocar, sorprendiendo a sus ocupantes por su inesperada visita.

"Escuchen bobos, esta es Aurora y va a ser su nueva compañera de habitación, ya conocen la rutina: sean amables con ella y toda esa mierda"

Y con eso el canadiense dio la media vuelta y se fue a su propia habitación.

Andy reflexionó después de habérsele pasado el enojo de anoche y había comprendido que ponerse irritable y gritarle a Logan sin razón aparente fue un error táctico, incluso se puso en su lugar y pensó que después de haberse pasado todo el día enfrentándose a solo Dios sabe qué y haber regresado a casa muy cansado para encima tener que lidiar con una mujer enojada no debe ser agradable y no le pareció para nada justo. No, tenía que ejercitar un poco de paciencia si quiere que todo marche bien entre ellos.

De modo que después de haberse desocupado un poco de sus actividades ella se dirigió a la cocina y tomó una pequeña cava para llenarla con unas botellas de cervezas y hielo para ofrecérsela a modo de disculpa. Solo rogaba que Logan no se pusiera a hacerle preguntas para saber cuál era su problema.

Ella caminó por los jardines con la cava en sus manos, era un hermoso día y sonrió al ver como los niños y adolescentes hacían ruido mientras corrían y jugaban alegremente pero minutos más tarde notó a la niña nueva quien estaba sentada muy quietamente en un banco a lo lejos. Andy se quedó contemplándola con curiosidad por un rato hasta que la cabeza de Kitty se asomó a su lado, saliendo de un árbol.

"Hola Andy" ella saludó al terminar de atravesar el árbol.

"Hola… ¿Por casualidad sabes quién es esa niña?"

"Oh, es nueva… de hecho como que ha estado entre nosotros desde hace un tiempo, parece que ha estado escondida en la mansión… Dime una cosa ¿Anoche le hiciste un sándwich a Logan, verdad?"

"Pues si" Andy arrugó su cara en extrañeza "¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?"

"Ah, con razón… fue por ahí que la descubrió, apenas le quitó los ojos de encima y de pronto su sándwich desapareció, y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando le quitan algo que le gusta"

"Como un bebé grande ¿no?"

"¡Si! Eso es Logan para ti" Kitty dijo con una risa "Estaba de un enojado que ni te imaginas, y está convencido de que tiene que ver con la desaparición de la comida"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene?"

"No lo sé, creo que Storm aún no la ha averiguado"

"Se ve tan sola y aislada… ¿Por qué no juega con los otros niños?"

"Oh, es normal que eso suceda a veces, solo Dios sabe qué clase de vejaciones algunos niños sufren solo por ser mutantes. En algunos casos hasta son rechazados por sus propias familias y terminan por huir o son echados de sus casas y quedan desamparados en la calle, es muy triste realmente. Pero dale unos días y ya verás que se va a adaptar, una vez que comprenda que aquí estará a salvo va a estar más desenvuelta"

"Eso espero, es muy inquiétate ver a un niño así"

Andy sintió pena por la solitaria niña y se sintió tentada a acercársele para hacer conversación e intentar convénserla de jugar e integrarse con los otros chicos, pero recordó que aún tenía la cava en sus manos.

"Oye ¿Tienes idea de dónde pueda estar Logan?"

"Ah, sí. Lo vi en los garajes, seguramente le está haciendo un cariñito a su motocicleta, ya sabes, cosas de hombres"

"Gracias por el dato"

Andy fue a los garajes y dicho y hecho Logan estaba arrodillado examinando su motocicleta.

"Hey"

"Hey" Logan saludó y se levantó para encararla.

"Entonces… las malas lenguas dicen que descubriste a una niña escondida anoche"

"Oh, sí… esa mocosa endemoniada, te lo digo de una vez Andy, hay algo seriamente mal con esa niña…"

"Pes si, hace poco la vi muy solita sin interactuar con nadie, solo Dios sabe qué tipo de traumas habrá pasado para que se aísle así de la gente"

"No, es más que eso… ella me huele a problemas"

Andy revoloteó sus ojos "Ay, Logan, tampoco te pases, solo estás molesto porque una niñita te quitó tu sándwich ¿Sabes que así pareces un bebesote?"

"¡No soy un bebesote!" Logan rezongó como un niño malcriado.

"¿No? Pues que pena porque había venido a darte tu biberón" Andy bromeó a la vez que abrió la cava y le mostró una de las cervezas frías que estaba adentro "Pero como no eres un bebesote entonces se lo daré a alguien más"

Andy dio la media vuelta para irse, pero Logan sabía que estaba jugando y la detuvo tomándola suavemente del brazo "¿A dónde crees que vas con eso? Más vale que me des esa cava si sabes lo que te conviene…"

"¡Ooooohhhh! Si no te la doy ¿qué?"

"No querrás saberlo" Logan dijo con una arrogante sonrisa a la vez que tomó la cava con una mano y la cerveza con la otra, la cual tomó vigorosamente "¡Aaaaaaaahhh!" él jadeó con gusto.

"Estaba rica ¿eh?"

"Una fría siempre cae bien, gracias"

"De nada… ¿Y, um, qué le haces a la motocicleta?"

"Solo un poco de mantenimiento"

"¿Quieres que te eche una mano?"

"_Honestamente no creo que sea una buena idea que te pongas en esto si estás en tu período_" Logan pensó "Nah, no hace falta, además te vas a ensuciar de grasa"

"Si es por eso yo me puedo ir a cambiar"

"Eres muy dulce Andy, pero de verdad no hace falta, he hecho esto un millón de veces y también debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer"

"Oh… está bien…"

Logan volvió a arrodillarse enfocando toda su atención en su motocicleta colocando la cava en el suelo a su lado, Andy se lo quedó viendo con un poco de desilusión atravesada en la garganta, esto no había salido como había esperado.

"Bueno… nos vemos luego…" Andy dijo tímidamente.

"Hasta luego" Logan dijo simplemente sin quitarle la vista a su trabajo.

Andy dio la media vuelta y se fue, soltando un triste suspiro al volver a sus quehaceres "_No entiendo que pasó… Okey, hablamos, le di las cervezas y me dio las gracias pero hasta ahí… pero también le ofrecí mi compañía y no la quiso ¡y eso que le agrada estar conmigo todo el tiempo! ¿Será que le grité tan feo anoche que ahora no quiere nada que ver conmigo hoy? Porque estaba mucho más interesado en su motocicleta…_" ella pensó tristemente.

Horas más tarde se habían anunciado las notas del semestre en cartelera y los estudiantes estaban contentísimos por sus resultados, por supuesto siempre había uno que otro chico que necesitaría un poco de ayuda extra en alguna materia en particular, pero en general los resultados eran bastante satisfactorios. El ambiente estaba lleno de charlas y vítores de alegría hasta que Andy se les acercó y les llamó la atención aclarando suavemente su garganta para hablarles.

"Bueno ya que tengo su atención primero déjenme felicitarlos por su buen desempeño en este semestre porque de verdad se lucieron" ella dijo con una enorme sonrisa, lo que provocó más vítores de parte de los estudiantes y esperó a que se calmaran para seguir hablando "Tengo un anuncio que hacerles que me parece que les va a caer muy bien, y es que como recompensa vamos a celebrar su buen trabajo con una gran fiesta próximamente"

"¡Excelente! ¡Genial" varios estudiantes cantaron en aprobación.

"Ahora, como ustedes bien saben, una fiesta consiste en salir por un día de las formalidades de la rutina diaria para ser más desenvueltos y pasarla bien en sana diversión. Habrá comida, refrescos y golosinas, podremos ver alguna película o jugar algún video juego y lo más esencial es que también habrá música y baile. Con respecto a esto último voy a necesitar que todos ustedes me sigan para tomar un salón de clases ¿de acuerdo?"

Los estudiantes obedecieron y siguieron a Andy a un salón de clases ya despejado de pupitres cortesía de N¡ghtcrawler y Gambit y había un equipo de sonido sobre el escritorio el cual Andy se acercó.

"Okey, para empezar voy a poner algo que nos ayude soltarnos" ella dijo y puso a sonar la canción I don´t feel like dancin´ de Scissors Sisters "Y uno, y uno, dos, tres y…" Andy comenzó a bailar animadamente como si nadie la estuviera mirando aunque algunos estudiantes la miraban como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loca, pero a medida que la canción avanzaba Nightcrawler le comenzó a gustar y se acercó hacia Andy para pararse a su lado y comenzó a moverse tímidamente.

"Oye ¡Eso está muy bueno Kurt! No seas tímido y mueve esa colita" Andy lo alentó con una enorme sonrisa lo que le dio la confianza para moverse con más desenvoltura disfrutando cada vez más del momento y cuando la canción terminó ella le aplaudió "¡Eso estuvo genial! ¿Vieron? De eso se trata, tienen que dejarse empapar por el ritmo ¡dejar que cada instrumento recorra por sus venas y apoderarse de su cuerpo! Ahora sepárense en dos grupos, de chicos y chicas"

Los estudiantes le hicieron caso una vez más y se separaron.

"Vamos a hacer esto mucho más interesante, que uno chico invite a una chica como pareja para bailar" Andy dijo con una sonrisa.

Ante esto los muchachos se mostraron un tanto aprensivos, mientras que las chicas se los quedaban mirando inquisitivamente como esperando a que se animen de una buena vez a invitarlas a bailar.

"Ay vamos, no van a estar así el día de la fiesta" Andy gimió frustrada al ver que no ocurría nada.

"¿Me permites chère?" Gambit preguntó levantando un poco la mano.

"Ya qué, vuélvete loco" Andy dijo moviendo las manos a modo de invitación.

Gambit sonrió y se acercó a los estudiantes con las manos sobre sus caderas y empezó a hablarles como si fuera un orador motivacional "No seré un telepata, pero también tuve su edad y sé lo que alguno de ustedes estarán pensando: ¿Cuál es el punto? Es solo una tonta fiesta ¿no es así? Bueno, para los que piensan así déjeme decirles ¿¡Acaso están locos!?... Esto no se trata de una tonta fiesta y ya, es más bien una lección para el resto de sus vidas. Pronto aparecerá alguna niña que les guste mucho, probablemente ya habrá alguna que los está trayendo locos pero no saben cómo manejar la situación y se llenan de preguntas y dudas ¿Le gustaré yo también? ¿Y si le digo algo y se ríe en mi cara? Y lo peor es que cuando finalmente se animan a hablarle pareciera que nunca está sola porque las chicas siempre andan en grupos y eso es muy irritante ¿o me van a decir que no?"

Muchos chicos asintieron dándole la razón y Gambit se acercó hacia Gabriela quien estaba con el grupo de las chicas "Disculpa chiquilla ¿Pero cómo te llamas?"

"Gabriela" ella dijo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Qué lindo nombre tienes ¿Y cuál es tu poder?"

"Puedo controlar la naturaleza, ya sabes, hacer crecer los árboles, las flores, los frutos y esas cosas"

"Ese es un poder muy interesante" Gambit dijo sonreído y volvió su atención hacia los chicos "Más vale que no la hagan enojar porque entonces va a hacer que una planta cavernícola se los coma vivos"

El comentario hizo que varios muchachos rieran y Gambit continuó "Por millones de años el hombre ha intentado incesantemente de entender a la mujer e invariablemente llegamos a la misma conclusión y es que no se puede, las mujeres son complicadas y a veces ni ellas mismas saben lo que quieren, eso nos vuelven locos y es peor cuando están en esos días del mes porque se ponen erráticas y sensibles lo que nos ponen más despistados que nunca. Pero las buenas noticias es que pueden lograr lo que desean si tan solo prestaran un poco de atención. No importa si la dama en cuestión es femenina, deportiva, gótica o lo que sea, si le prestan atención a lo que le gusta o no, sus sueños y miedos y todas esos pequeños detalles lo pueden usar para hacerles saber que les importa. Sé que a veces podría llegar a ser aburrido y cansón porque aceptémoslo, en ocasiones las chicas tienden a hablar de ciertos temas o hacen cosas que no nos interesan"

Esto último hizo que las chicas lo tomaran un poco a pecho, pero Gambit se apuró en hacerse entender suavemente "Chicas, no se trata que no nos importe de plano porque seamos insensibles, en realidad no es culpa nuestra porque es por nuestra misma naturaleza, somos hombres y funcionamos diferente, a nosotros nos interesa otras cosas, no lo podemos evitar…" él pausó para volver su atención hacia los chicos "Pero justamente ahí es donde entra la parte de la paciencia, si tenemos paciencia y si somos nosotros mismos la cosa cambia…"

Los chicos reaccionaron con duda y Gambit continuó "Si, okey, sé que suena absurdo, ser uno mismo, suena como un chiste ¿cierto? Pero en serio, si somos sinceros la cosa puede funcionar porque eso de pretender algo que no eres por mucho tiempo es muy desgastante" él dijo llevando su mirada hacia Andy quien juraría que el comentario iba directamente hacia ella, pues el Cajún la miró como si pudiera ver a través de ella, pero luego volvió su atención hacia los chicos.

"Entonces para recapitular: Presten atención, sean pacientes y sean ustedes mismos y ya verán que con el tiempo se ganarán…" Gambit pausó de nuevo para acercar su mano al pecho de Gabriela sin tocarlo y con un rápido movimiento hizo aparecer una carta como por arte de magia y la alza para que todos la vean, era un as de corazones "Su corazón…" el anunció con una sonrisa "Y si por alguna razón nada de eso funciona solo siéntense con esta persona y hablen de sus sentimientos, para saber en dónde están parados… así se evitan malos entendidos y dolores de cabeza"

Una vez dicho eso Gambit hurgó en sus bolsillos y sacó un Ipod que para sorpresa de nadie era de color fucsia y lo enchufó al equipo de sonido "Lo que les quiero mostrar a continuación podría ser un poco avanzado, asumiendo que la mayoría no sabe bailar, pero como todo lo pueden lograr con la práctica" él dijo y puso a sonar Don´t stop believin´ de Journey.

"Oye… ¡Yo conozco esa canción!" Andy exclamó.

"¿Con que te gusta los clásicos, eh? Pues mucho mejor" Gambit dijo sonreído "¿Bailarías conmigo, ma petite dame?" él preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Andy aceptó la invitación con una sonrisa y empezaron a bailar.

"Wooooow…" Nightcrawler susurró encantado al ver la manera como bailaban, era como si Andy y Gambit fueran almas gemelas, de hecho lo hacían tan bien que parecía que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo para frotar por los aires, cuando la canción terminó no solo estaban contentos consigo mismos, sino que se ganaron los aplausos de su audiencia.

"Merci, merci" Gambit dijo y esperó a que los estudiantes se tranquilizaran para poder hablar "Ahora… ¿Quién quiere bailar con Andy y quién quiere bailar conmigo?"

"¡Yo, yo, yo, yoooooo!" cantaron todas las chicas alzando sus brazos en entusiasmo.

"¡Ay, así no sirve! Ninguna niña nos va a prestar atención así" uno de los hermanos gemelos skaters rezongó cruzando sus brazos en molestia.

"Wow… cuando sea grande quiero ser como Gambit…" murmuró el otro hermano.


	27. Capítulo 27

Como se había hecho costumbre, Andy se tomó un tiempo del día para retirarse a estudiar en la biblioteca de la mansión y tras haber seleccionado los libros que captaron su atención ella ocupó una mesa para leer. Pero una hora y media más tarde de la nada tuvo una implosión de aire sobre su mesa y cuando el humo se disipó la forma de Nightcrawler estaba ante ella sentado con las piernas cruzadas y la miró con curiosidad al notar que Andy ni se inmutó por su inusual llegada mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

"Vaya, estamos progresando, ya no brincas de susto cuando aparezco inesperadamente" él dijo sonreído.

"Hey, Kurt" Andy saludó suavemente y puso el libro a un lado "¿Qué cuentas?"

"Ah, no mucho… de hecho vengo de la cocina para preguntarte en dónde tienes tus galletas"

"En el gabinete que está al lado derecho de la nevera"

"Nah, esas son de las uno compra en el supermercado. Me refiero a las que tú haces"

"Tengo rato que no las hago aunque pronto haré para la fiesta ¿Pero que tienen de malo las otras galletas? ¿Acaso se vencieron?"

"Nein, no están vencidas nada, lo que pasa es que gustan mucho más las tuyas y tenía antojos de comer de esas" Nightcrawler dijo un poco desilusionado.

Andy tuvo que reír "Eres lindo"

Nightcrawler notó los libros que tenía a su alrededor sobre la mesa que para variar no eran pocos "Um, te estoy molestando ¿verdad?"

"No, está bien, me hacía falta un receso de todos modos" Andy dijo despreocupadamente y se levantó de la mesa para caminar un poco, pero cuando pasó al lado de la ventana más cercada jadeó de sorpresa, ya que podía ver a Logan caminando por los jardines y se recostó sobre un árbol para buscar algo dentro de su chaqueta ¡Este era el momento! Confiando que la pudiera escuchar, ella se volvió hacia Nigthcrawler.

"Oye, Kurt, en serio no te imaginas el montón de cosas que uno descubre cada día, por ejemplo ¿sabías que….?"

Andy comenzó a comentar desde hechos científicos, eventos mundiales, problemas económicos del país y toda clase de temas y el pobre de Nightcrawler solo se quedó escuchándola por cortesía, porque a medida que seguía hablando él cada vez la iba entendiendo menos y menos y solo podía pensar que Andy estaba hablando de manera muy rebuscada y forzada. Eso es, se estaba esforzando demasiado en demostrar que era muy inteligente. Mientras tanto Andy observaba a Logan por el rabillo del ojo por una reacción. Todo lo que hizo en ese tiempo fue sacarse un cigarro de su chaqueta para encenderlo y fumó por un rato hasta que decidió irse. Andy dejó de hablar y suspiró desilusionada. Él no dio ninguna señal de haberla escuchado, no mostró ningún tipo de interés, como si la hubiera ignorado deliberadamente.

"Um… Andy, yo sé que ambos estamos hablando el mismo idioma, pero honestamente no te entendí nada de nada" Nightcrawler finalmente admitió terriblemente apenado.

"Ya no importa" Andy gimió y se fue apuradamente de la biblioteca, dejando a Nightcrawler solo y desconcertado.

"Oye, Andy, no te pongas así, no fue mi intención herirte" él dijo sintiéndose mal, pero ya era tarde, Andy se había ido.

Momentos más tarde Logan entró al lobby cargando una cava llena de bebidas y se unió con un grupo de estudiantes reunidos frente al televisor para ver un juego de baloncesto de la NBA que estaba por empezar, mientras Gambit y Colossus venían de la cocina trayendo bandejas con cosas para picar y las pusieron sobre una mesa.

"Okey bobos, los refrescos y los jugos son para ustedes y las cervezas son para mí o cualquier otro adulto que quiera" Logan dijo seriamente, enfatizando la palabra adulto para no dejar lugar a dudas.

"Si, Logan" respondieron varios estudiantes en unísono.

Gambit se sentó sobre un sillón cerca de la cava y la abrió, inmediatamente notó que las bebidas no estaban frías.

"¿Y el hielo, mon ami?" le preguntó a Logan.

"Bobby va a ver el juego con nosotros ¿no? Y no me digas mon ami, suena gay" Logan rezongó.

"Ay, Logan, no seas obtuso ¿Qué no sabes que es amigo mío en francés?" una estudiante dijo.

"Si, y todo el mundo sabe que el francés es el idioma del romance ¿Verdad, Remy?" dijo otra estudiante con un suspiro.

"Oui, y humildemente hablando, eso es algo de lo que Remy conoce bastante bien" Gambit respondió sonreído con un giño.

Logan tuvo que revolotear sus ojos en irritación al ver a su alrededor, normalmente cuando hay una reunión para ver algún juego en la televisión el número de chicas genuinamente interesadas no alcanzaba la mano completa, pero si el Cajún estaba presente ese número cambiaba considerablemente. Mierda, él podría estar haciendo algo tan estúpidamente aburrido como pelar un saco de papas e igual el grupo de niñas bobas le revolotearían como moscas…

"_Un momento ¿moscas?... eso que tanto atrae a las moscas… bueno, eso explicaría mucho_" Logan pensó, pero luego sus pensamientos pasaron al cigarro que se fumó hace un rato "_Debo admitirlo __¡__los cigarros que Andy me regaló el otro día están buenísimos! No tienen nada que ver con lo que fumo normalmente, cuando se me acaben le diré que me compre más…_"

Con eso el canadiense se acomodó en un sofá para disfrutar el juego, pero al rato sus oídos captaron un ruido, un callado llanto. Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer inmediatamente quién estaba derramando esas lágrimas.

"_¡Oh no! Andy está llorando… ¿Pero por qué?_"

No se iba a quedar con la duda, decidió pararse e ir a ver qué le estaba pasando.

"Hey Logan ¿No vas a ver el juego?" un estudiante preguntó.

"Si, ya voy y vengo"

Andy se había encerrado en su cuarto y se estaba abrazando a sí misma mientras daba vueltas confundida. Se sentía perdida, sin saber qué hacer porque lo que sentía ahora no se parece en nada a que haya sentido antes, ni siquiera cuando tuvo un par de novios en su tiempo en el liceo ¿Cómo podría saber si lo que sentía por Logan era amor genuino o era tan solo una fase que se le pasaría con el tiempo?

Pero si era una fase ¿entonces por qué dolía tanto?

Si saberlo Logan estaba caminando por el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación y levantó la mano en un puño para tocar su puerta, pero de repente…

"Ay mamá, sin tan solo estuvieras aquí conmigo…" Andy gimió con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Logan se quedó con la mano en el aire por unos segundos, y la bajó junto con su cabeza en tristeza "_Entonces es eso, siente nostalgia por su familia_" él pensó. Después de unos minutos decidió con el corazón pesado que lo mejor era dejarla sola y dio la media vuelta para regresar por donde se había venido.

Andy se había calmado y con un resignado y triste suspiro dejó su habitación para hacer la cena, le había resultado dificultoso poner una cara normal mientras compartía la mesa y cuando terminó de comer se apuró en limpiar los platos con la ayuda de Rogue y Kitty y después se fue a su escritorio a trabajar un rato en su laptop para ver si se podía despejar la mente de sus problemas, al menos por un momento.

En una de estas sus pies tocaron algo y se asomó a ver que era, se había olvidado por completo que había dejado debajo de su escritorio una caja de zapatos la cuál contenía un par de zapatos de tacón alto y suspiró pesadamente, había estado practicando y no le gustaba para nada porque le resultaba incomodísimos y la hacían caminar torpemente, era mucho más feliz usando zapatos de tacón bajo.

Pero recordó como Jean se veía derecha y elegante, ciertamente unos zapatos de tacón alto le daban mucha presencia. Andy se preguntó si de verdad se estaba esforzando lo suficiente.

Ella se agachó y se quitó los zapatos que tenía puestos para sacar los de la caja y ponérselos "Vamos Andy, si pudiste recuperar tus piernas puedes caminar con estos zapatos" ella se dijo a sí misma con determinación.

Se levantó y dio los primeros pasos, todo iba bien, ella respiró y siguió caminando concentrándose en hacerlo bien, pero no había llegado ni a la mitad de la habitación cuando unos de sus pies se fueron de lado, haciéndola caer aparatosamente de boca.

"¡Oh, con un demonio!" Logan exclamó alarmado "Andy ¿estás bien?"

Andy dio un puñetazo de frustración y de rabia al suelo, esta no era precisamente la impresión que quería causar. Logan corrió hacia donde se había caído para ayudarla a pararse y cuando quiso apoyar un pie al suelo chilló de dolor ¡Como se quería morir!

Logan entonces la cargó y la colocó delicadamente sobre el sofá más cercano y se sentó al otro lado para examinar su pie adolorido "Parece que solo te torciste el tobillo, no te fracturaste ni nada, ya se te va a pasar"

"Que bueno" ella gruñó frustrada y avergonzada.

Logan echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió la causa de su caída "¿Zapatos de tacón alto, huh? Oye, debes tener cuidado con esas cosas… se ve peligroso, o sea, mira nada más esos tacones, con eso le puedes sacar un ojo a alguien…"

Andy rió un poco torpemente.

"A veces me pregunto qué diablos tienen las mujeres en la cabeza ¿sabes? ¿Por qué se hacen lo que se hacen?"

"Te dan presencia… ¿No te parece que una mujer se ve como que más elegante, hasta sexy tal vez?" Andy preguntó tímidamente.

"No sé, tal vez, pero de todos modos… Yo venía a hablar contigo porque… bueno, noté que has estado un poco melancólica durante la cena…"

"¿De verdad?" Andy dijo un poco aprensiva.

"Si… no espero que me cuentes por qué, aunque tengo una ligera sospecha… No te pedí disculpas por cómo te traté la noche cuando regresaste a la mansión, me pasé de bruto y lo siento" Logan dijo arrepentido.

"Ay Logan ¿qué dices? ya pasó y está bien" Andy quiso restarle importancia al asunto.

"No, no está nada bien, se supone que soy tu mejor amigo y vengo a hacerte eso"

"Bueno, yo también me frikié mal cuando pensé que moriste y luego te acuchillé en el hombro ¿recuerdas? así que se puede decir que ya estamos a mano" Andy sonrió torpemente en un pobre intento de broma.

Logan sonrió pero no había humor en su sonrisa "Me importas mucho Andy, ya sabes que no soy muy fan de decir ese tipo de cosas en voz alta, pero solo porque no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo sienta…"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, eres una gran amiga, eres comprensiva… no sé, contigo no tengo necesidad de pretender ni nada de esa basura. Y haberte traído a vivir a la mansión fue lo mejor que podría haber hecho, quiero decir, siempre va a haber caos porque es una casa llena de niños y adolescentes, pero tu ayuda a marcado una gran diferencia porque ahora todo funciona con mucha más fluidez…"

"_¿Entonces eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿La chica que mantiene todo esto ordenado?_" Andy pensó tristemente.

"Tú haces una gran labor y estamos profundamente agradecidos por tu dedicación y esfuerzo y… um, no debe ser fácil no tener a tu familia a tu lado para compartir las cosas… sé que nunca va a ser lo mismo, pero nos tienes a nosotros ¿tú sabes eso, verdad?"

"Si"

"Entonces también debes saber que no vas a estar sola ni te vamos a abandonar, lo que sea que te moleste, no te encierres ni nada de eso porque cuentas con nosotros ¿de acuerdo?... El otro día te vi con Storm, trabajando en no sé qué cosa y no pude evitar sorprenderme en lo diferentes que son"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, es que Storm por fuerza tiene que ser la figura de la autoridad, ella después de todo es la directora de la escuela, ella es la madre, la que debe mostrar disciplina, darle a los chicos algún tipo de estructura... Tú, por el otro lado, eres más como la tía divertida y alocada que viene de visita, solo que no eres visita obviamente… te conectas con ellos de manera diferente, de una manera que ni Storm, ni el Profesor ni nadie lo ha logrado hacer, los escuchas, los mimas pero sin rayar en la malcriadez, juegas y bromeas con ellos, es maravilloso… no sabíamos lo mucho que les hacía falta ese balance en sus vidas, les haces muy bien…"

"Y tú eres el chico rebelde… a los niños les fascina el chico rebelde"

"Si, no creo que sea precisamente un buen ejemplo para ellos"

"Si jugaras siguiendo las reglas ya no serías muy rebelde que digamos Logan" Andy señaló.

Logan rió suavemente "¿Y parecerme al ñoño de Scott? ¡Dios me libre!"

Andy sonrió suavemente por su comentario.

"¿Ya estás mejor?"

"Si, un poco"

"Que bueno, porque no me gusta verte así"

Logan se levantó del sofá y estaba por irse, cuando Andy le llamó "¿Logan?"

"¿Si?"

"No es nada importante, es que me acordé que el otro día se me ocurrió que siempre escuchamos la música que pongo, pero no sé qué clase de música tú podrías escuchar si quisieras…"

"Oh… yo escucho a Bob Dylan, Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings, Johnny Cash, ese tipo de cosas… ¿Tú conoces algo de eso, verdad?"

"Um, sé que Johnny Cash hizo una versión de una canción de Nine Inch Nails" Andy admitió torpemente.

"¡Oh, maldición! Una patada en los huevos hubiera dolido menos. Niña, todavía tienes mucho que aprender"

"¡Pero estoy aprendiendo!... digo… estoy aprovechando esta oportunidad de vivir en la escuela para estudiar y aprender muchas cosas"

"Esas son puras patrañas" Logan rezongó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Andy preguntó confundida.

Logan suspiró al darse cuenta de lo que dijo "Mira, Andy, no me malinterpretes, estudiar es bueno y toda la cosa, es solo que… es solo que hay cosas que no se pueden aprender de los libros, vaya que si lo sabré yo… En fin, ya no sigas inventado ¿si? Anda a descansar, trabajas demasiado"

"Está bien, Logan"

"Buenas noches, Andy" él se despidió y dio la media vuelta para irse.

"Buenas noches…" Andy hizo lo mismo con el corazón pesado, él la había llamado niña…

Era domingo, los domingos eran los únicos días en el que Andy se podía dar el lujo de pararse tarde, pero se había acostumbrado tanto a pararse temprano durante la semana que igual se despertaba temprano los domingos quiéralo o no. Pero estaba bien, por unas horas tenía la sensación de tener toda la mansión para ella sola y de recorrer y disfrutar del silencio de sus pasillos, lo que era raro ya que estos siempre retumbaban con el acostumbrado bullicio que hacían los estudiantes.

Ella se levantó de su cama y después de cepillarse los dientes se puso una bata y abrió la puerta de su habitación con la idea de dirigirse a la cocina para hacerse algo para desayunar, pero en el momento en que se asomó hacia el pasillo dos chicos le pasaron de largo con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos. Se preguntó con cara de extrañeza qué hacían parados tan temprano en la mañana, después de todo no era como si fuera la mañana de Navidad, pero igual no le dio mucha importancia y caminó hacia donde había pensado ir en primer lugar.

En todo el trayecto se tropezó con muchos más estudiantes con la misma cara de emoción, cuchichiando y sonriendo sobre algo emocionante, y todos iban a la misma dirección. Ahora si es verdad que estaba intrigada y decidió que el desayuno podía esperar, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando y los siguió.

Se encontró con una larga fila de estudiantes esperando su turno para abordar el ascensor que iba al piso inferior, el cuartel general de los X-Men ¿Qué podría estar pasando allá abajo que llame tanto su atención? Casi a diario el equipo entrena en la Habitación del Peligro y siempre que había un nuevo estudiante este iba y observaba el entrenamiento emocionado, pero con el paso del tiempo se iba acostumbrando y luego ya no le daba la importancia que lo hacía al principio ¿Será que los X-Men estarán reclutando posibles nuevos aspirantes a unirse a sus filas y ella no se había enterado? No, Logan le hubiera comentado algo y aunque no fuera así de todos modos la mayoría de los chicos eran aún muy jóvenes para exponerse a los peligros que habían allá afuera. Andy se acercó al enorme grupo a ver si alguien la daba las respuestas que necesitaba.

"¿Qué está pasando?" ella preguntó.

"Oh, Andy, ven aquí. Chicos, dejen que Andy entre al ascensor" indicó un estudiante de 17 años.

Los primeros en la fila obedecieron y quietamente se retiraron unos pasos para permitirle a Andy el acceso al ascensor. Una vez dentro ella volvió la mirada hacia el chico de 17 años "Ya, en serio ¿qué está pasando?"

"Te va a encantar" fue toda la respuesta que el chico dio al apretar el botón del piso de abajo y se echó hacia atrás para que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran.

Cuando se volvieron a abrir ya Andy estaba en el piso de abajo y salió del aparato para caminar el pasillo y vio que ya estaba reunido otro grupo de estudiantes en las puertas del hangar, ella se les acercó en el umbral y sus ojos casi se desorbitaron al descubrir que había dentro de la habitación.

Un nuevo y reluciente jet.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" ella jadeó de asombro, en su vida había estado cerca de algo así.

"¿No te parece una maravilla? ¡Tenemos un jet nuevo!" Kitty dijo emocionada al acercarse a su lado "¡Hasta huele a nuevo, como cuando compras un carro del concesionario!"

"¿Pero en qué momento?"

"Lo trajeron en la madrugada, ya sabes, para no llamar la atención"

"Se ve imponente" Andy respiró impresionada.

"En unos momentos vamos a hacer un vuelo de prueba" anunció Colossus al acercársele también "Sabes Andy, de cierto modo esto no hubiera sido posible si no hubiera sido por ti"

"Ay ¡No inventes!"

"No, en serio, no sabes cómo fastidiamos a Logan con eso y él nada y luego viniste tú, y bueno, ese susto del aeropuerto lo terminó de tomar la decisión de tener un nuevo jet" Kitty dijo y de repente se le iluminó los ojos como si se le hubiera ocurrido una brillante idea "¡Andy! ¡Vente con nosotros!"

"¿Yo? ¿Cómo crees? Esas son cosas de los X-Men y yo no soy parte del equipo, lo que voy a hacer es estorbar…"

"No seas tonta, vente con nosotros" Colossus insistió al tomarle suavemente del brazo para guiarla dentro del jet.

Andy subió la rampa junto con Kitty y Colossus con los vítores de los estudiantes llenando el ambiente, dentro del jet encontró la forma de Logan dándole la espalda mientras estudiaba los controles con Storm a su lado, pero él se paró derecho y volteó al captar su olor y la miró un poco sorprendido, pues para la hora todavía la hacía dormida.

Andy sintió su corazón atascarse en su garganta, él tenía puesto su uniforme de cuero negro y se veía alto y gallardo, mientras que ella estaba en piyamas, con una bata y con el cabello desordenado "Um… buenos días, Logan…" ella murmuró torpemente. No era la primera vez que Logan la veía así, pero igual deseó que se hubiera tomado el tiempo para arreglarse y verse decente antes de salir de su habitación.

"Buenos días, Andy… ya viste que tenemos jet nuevo" Logan dijo, sintiendo su propio corazón latir un poco más acelerado que de costumbre.

"Si, se ve bonito y moderno… y algo complicado de manejar también, tiene tantos botones y controles y palancas y no sé qué más cosas"

"Si, bueno, aún hay que hacerle unos arreglos para adaptarlo a nuestras necesidades, enchularlo como dijiste el otro día, pero vamos a hacer un vuelo de prueba"

"Lo sé, los chicos me dijeron eso mismo ahorita"

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, pero estaba claro que había algo en el aire, Kitty apretaba sus labios en su mejor esfuerzo para no soltar una risita tonta.

"Bueno… yo me voy y los dejo trabajar entonces" Andy dijo tímidamente y estaba por irse, pero Kitty no se lo permitió y la sujetó.

"Andy puede venir con nosotros ¿verdad que sí, Logan?" ella dijo. Logan no dijo nada, lo que hizo que insistencia "Ay, por favor, di que sí, es solo un vuelo de prueba, no es como si la fuéramos a llevar a una misión"

"Si, Logan, que venga con nosotros" Colossus dijo.

"Yo no tengo problema con que venga" Storm dijo.

Logan siguió sin decir nada, creando una sensación de expectativa en el ambiente mientras miraba idiotizado como las mejillas de Andy se ruborizaba ligeramente de timidez ¡Dios! ¡Que encantador era eso! Pero luego se sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance y rompió el silencio "¡Oh, está bien!" él rezongó tratando de pretender que no le importaba "Pero que se siente y se ponga el cinturón de seguridad mientras hacemos el despegue"

Andy obedeció y tomó un asiento y apenas estaba tomando su cinturón de seguridad para abrochárselo cuando Bobby entró apuradamente al jet como si estuviera llegando tarde "Ya llegué, ya llegué…" él balbuceó, se notaba que aún estaba más dormido que despierto.

"Hasta que por fin llegas" Logan rezongó "Andy ni siquiera forma parte del equipo y ya está aquí sentada y todo desde hace rato"

Bobby puso cara de pocos amigos en cuanto Logan volvió su atención hacia los controles y se acercó hacia Andy "¡Es domingo! ¡El único día de la semana en que puedo dormir hasta la hora que quiera! ¿Qué les cuesta dejar esto para mañana o más tarde" él susurró de modo que solo ella pudiera oírlo.

"¡Oye, cerebro de hielo! ¡El que te quejes con Andy con un susurro no quita que no te pueda oír!" Logan gruñó exasperado "Se útil y baja para decirles a los estudiantes que se vayan del hangar para que podamos despegar"

"Si, Logan" Bobby murmuró al verse regañado y bajó del jet para hacer lo que le ordenó.


	28. Capítulo 28

Estando todos en sus lugares Storm comenzó a apretar los botones y a anunciar cada cosa que comenzaba a funcionar, los motores del jet empezaron a rugir y Andy jadeó "¿Tienen una radio? Por favor, díganme que tienen una radio"

"Si tenemos radio Andy, pero-" Logan no terminó de hablar cuando ya ella se había parado de su asiento y se puso a su lado a ver sí podía conseguir la radio a simple vista entre tantos botones y cosas en la consola de control "¡No! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vuelve a tu asiento!" él ordenó.

"No seas gruñón, solo déjame buscar una canción ¿sí? Y te prometo que me portaré bien" ella dijo dulcemente, casi haciendo un puchero.

"¡Ay, bueno, está bien! Aquí está la radio…" Logan dijo irritado al prender la radio e indicar a Andy en donde podía cambiar las emisoras. Ya ella le estaba quitando toda la seriedad de la cosa, hasta podía escuchar las risitas que el resto del equipo detrás de él trataban de aguantar inútilmente.

La cancha de baloncesto se partió en dos y el jet se iba elevando a la vez que sonaba Can you feel it? de los Jackson 5. Andy había regresado a su asiento y estaba experimentando una sensación de vacío en el estómago parecida a la que tuvo cuando el avión que la llevaría a Chicago estaba despegando también. Afuera, varios estudiantes vitoreaban de alegría mientras que el resto salía de la mansión y se les unía a hacer lo mismo a medida que la nave ganaba altura y segundos más tarde todos corrieron por los jardines persiguiendo el jet cuando este arrancó de golpe, dejando atrás una larga estela de humo.

Una vez superada la sensación de vacío y sintiendo que el aparato volaba de manera segura y estable, Andy se sintió con la confianza suficiente para quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y acercarse nuevamente hacia los asientos del piloto y copiloto y apoyó sus manos sobre cada asiento mientras contemplaba maravillada el cambiante paisaje. Habían pasado sobre el área boscosa que pertenecía a las propiedades de la mansión, sobrevolaron las montañas y volaron bajo a pocos metros de tocar la superficie de un gran lago provocando que sus aguas se levantaran a su paso en enormes rocíos. No había palabras que pudieran describir lo que estaba sintiendo y su pecho se iba hinchando cada vez más de pura emoción.

"Es una lástima que no se puedan abrir las ventanas" ella susurró maravillada.

Logan sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, Andy quería sentir el viento acariciar su cara, quería experimentar esa sensación de libertad, sentir que de verdad estaba volando. Era algo de lo cual estaba muy familiarizado, pues eso era justo lo que sentía cada vez que manejaba su motocicleta, eran en esos momentos en que se podía olvidar de los problemas y confirmarse a sí mismo de que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, que no era propiedad de nadie.

"¿Te gusta esto?" él preguntó, aún cuando sabía cuál era la respuesta.

"¿Qué si me gusta?" Andy jadeó "Logan ¡estamos volando!" ella dijo con una enorme sonrisa y sus manos dejaron de sujetar los asientos para elevarlas hasta tener sus brazos derechos como las alas de un avión.

"Listo, ya se desfasó de nuevo" Bobby musitó.

Andy sentía su pecho hincharse cada vez más hasta que dejó que explotara con un emocionado grito "¡¡¡SOY LA REINA DEL MUNDO!!! ¡WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! ¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Su arranque desenfadado provocó las sonrisas de todos, incluso Logan no se pudo resistir muy a pesar de sí mismo de curvar sus labios en una sonrisa y pensó que esta era probablemente la mejor prueba de vuelo que hayan tenido jamás.

De vuelta a la mansión, Andy se había olvidado de desayunar por la emoción de todo y se despidió brevemente de los X-Men para ir a la cocina. Pero cuando entró se encontró con aquella niña solitaria que vio en el jardín el otro día sentada en la mesa desayunando un simple plato de cereal.

"Buenos días" Andy saludó a la vez que abría la nevera a ver que se podía hacer "_Que raro, no recuerdo haberla visto con los demás chicos a ver el jet_" ella pensó.

"Buenos días" Aurora respondió secamente "Tanto escándalo por un jet, como si nadie aquí nunca ha visto un jet antes" ella dijo más para sí misma.

"Es lo que representa lo que lo hace emocionante, lo que pasa es que aún eres nueva y no lo sabes" Andy dijo mientras cerraba la nevera y volverse hacia la niña pensando cómo no se extrañara de que haya un jet en una escuela "Verás… Storm y el resto del equipo… no solo enseñan, ellos también son héroes ¡Son los X-Men!" Andy dijo finalmente emocionada.

Aurora se la quedó mirando como si estuviera loca.

"Pero es la verdad, ellos son una fuerza de paz que se dedican a defender el mundo de cualquier amenaza, sea mutante o humano. Arriesgan sus vidas para que el resto de nosotros estemos tranquilos y seguros y no me refiero solamente a los mutantes, sino que también protegen a la gente normal a pesar de que los rechace… Lo que me recuerda… hay algo que debes saber de mí, una cosa que en otras circunstancias podría causar conflicto por obvias razones, de hecho cuando me mudé para acá algunos chicos se resintieron pero con el tiempo me aceptaron… yo-"

"¿Me vas a decir que eres lesbiana?" Aurora interrumpió.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" Andy exclamó choqueada, el comentario la había tomado completamente desprevenida "Quiero decir ¡no es que haya nada malo con eso, pero no era lo que iba a decir!... Yo no soy mutante, no puedo hacer nada de esas cosas extraordinarias que todos ustedes pueden hacer, soy solamente una persona normal…"

Aurora se la quedó viendo inexpresivamente lo cual desconcertó un poco a Andy porque esperaba algún tipo de reacción.

"Estoy consciente de lo que esto significa viéndolo desde un punto de vista amplio, sé que mucha gente preferiría caminar sobre carbón ardiente antes de trabajar en una mansión llena de mutantes, pero yo soy feliz, no te imaginas lo mucho que me divierto aquí… Por cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Andrea Gallagher, pero todos me dicen Andy, soy algo así como la asistente de Storm y la ama de llaves de esta casa a la vez ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Aurora" ella dijo indiferentemente.

"Un placer conocerte Aurora ¿sabes? los X-Men son la razón porque cada día me esmere más por ser mejor en mi trabajo, no solo porque me dieron un techo, sino por todo lo que hacen. Si les cocino una excelente comida, si atiendo sus necesidades o les ayudo en cualquier cosa entonces van a ser un equipo feliz, y un equipo feliz estará bien motivado en hacer las cosas con muchas ganas ¿no te parece?"

"Supongo"

"Um… dime una cosa… tú eras las que se robaba la comida ¿verdad? ¿las galletas, la pizza… el sándwich de Logan?"

Aurora no dijo nada.

"Entiendo por qué lo hacías, uno tiene que comer y yo también he pasado hambre… a lo mejor no lo parezco pero si he pasado hambre… pero ya no lo hagas más ¿está bien? Ya no tienes necesidad de robar porque aquí vas a tener todo lo que puedas necesitar, si quieres comer algo solo ven a la cocina y sírvete lo que se te antoje, si tienes alguna pregunta o si quieres algo solo pídelo, que no te de pena en lo absoluto" Andy dijo suavemente.

Aurora no dijo nada por un rato, pero luego habló "Está bien"

Andy se sentía más desconcertada, eso sonó más a una respuesta condescendiente, lo que es más, tenía la impresión de que en toda la conversación la niña la había tratado con condescendencia, pero eso no era posible, ningún niño que se precie ni siquiera sabe lo que eso significa.

"¿Si eso es todo me puedo retirar?" Aurora preguntó.

"Oh, claro… ve a jugar con los otros niños o algo. No te preocupes por tu plato, yo lo lavo"

"Si insistes" Aurora se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Andy la observó irse un poco preocupada "_Solo necesita un poco de tiempo para adaptarse, eso es todo_" ella pensó y se volvió para abrir nuevamente la nevera. No pasó un minuto completo cuando Logan entró a la cocina, buscando también que podía hacerse de desayuno "Oye, Logan, aún no he desayunado, si quieres puedo aprovechar de hacerte tu desayuno de una vez"

"Por Dios, Andy, este es tu día libre, no te preocupes de hacer nada, descansa y luego vete al spa o lo que sea que quieras hacer, yo me puedo hacer mi desayuno… es más, siéntate" él ordenó.

"Pero Logan-"

"Que te sientes te digo… tengo tiempo que no te hago un sándwich"

Andy obedeció calladamente y tomó un asiento en la mesa. Solo se quedó observando cómo Logan se buscaba el paquete de pan de sándwich y los demás ingredientes de la nevera para preparar el desayuno y pensó como le parecía mentira que esas manos que armaban meticulosamente esos sándwiches fueran las mismas que pudieran destrozar al infeliz que se le ocurriera la mala idea de hacerlo enojar. Unos minutos después de tostar los bocadillos en una sartén Logan los colocó en platos para servirlos en la mesa.

"Ten, buen provecho"

"Gracias… um, te agradezco mucho por el paseo en el jet, fue genial"

"Si, bueno, como sea"

"Logan… ¿recuerdas que te comenté sobre llevar a los niños de paseo al centro comercial?"

"Si ¿Qué hay con eso?" Logan preguntó despreocupadamente mientras se tomaba su taza de café.

"Es mañana… resulta que Storm no va a poder ir porque tiene otras diligencias que hacer y yo me preguntaba si…"

"A ver ¿Qué necesitas?"

Al día siguiente después de las clases y del almuerzo, lo estudiantes estaban amontonados en la entrada principal de la mansión observando como un moderno autobús escolar amarillo con el logo y el nombre de la escuela se acercaba hacia ellos y se detenía para el abordaje. La puerta se abrió, revelando a Logan en el asiento del conductor con un cigarro en la boca y con una pose y mirada de pocos amigos. Los estudiantes al verle no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír a carcajadas.

"_¿¡Cómo carajo me dejé convencer de esto!?_" él pensó irritado.

"Buenas tardes, señor conductor" los estudiantes cantaron en coro con enormes sonrisas.

Logan entonces encontró a Andy detrás de la muchachada "Déjame adivinar, les dijiste que hicieran eso ¿verdad?"

"¿Para qué voy a decir que no si sí?" ella dijo sonreída.

"Maldición, por lo menos ten la decencia de disimular" Logan gruñó.

Andy rió suavemente "Vamos chicos, súbanse al autobús con calma y ordenadamente" ella indicó a los estudiantes.

"¿Andy?" Storm llamó desde el umbral de la puerta principal, a lo que Andy fue a su encuentro "Aquí tienes la tarjeta de crédito, cómprales todo lo que les haga falta"

"Si, Storm"

"Y Andy… hay una niña nueva llamada Aurora, ella vino igual que tú, prácticamente si nada, solo con un morral. Cómprale ropa, zapatos y todo lo que necesite, y si de casualidad hay algún juguete que le llame la atención…"

"Oh ¡por supuesto! ¡eso ni se diga!"

"Espero que se diviertan mucho" Nightcrawler dijo al aparecer.

"Ay, Kurt ¿De verdad no quieres venir con nosotros?" Andy preguntó un poco desilusionada.

"Nah, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Además, si la gente ve a un tipo con chaqueta tapado con cachucha y lentes oscuros cerca de un grupo de niños de seguro pensarán que soy algún depravado cazando a una víctima inocente y lo que ustedes menos necesitan es pasar un mal rato"

"Tranquilo, chère, te traeremos algo bonito" Gambit dijo sonreído al ponerse unos lentes oscuros para ocultar sus inusuales ojos, lo que hizo que Andy pensara en la injusticia de todo ¿Cómo era posible que Nightcrawler no pudiera disfrutar de un paseo a la luz del día como la gente solo por lucir diferente? Mientras que Gambit podía ocultar aquello que lo marcaba como un mutante con unos simples lentes oscuros.

"Mejor váyanse para que aprovechen el día" Storm dijo suavemente y se volvió hacia el autobús "Hasta luego chicos, diviértanse mucho, y ya saben: mucho juicio y hagan caso"

"Si, Storm" respondieron varios estudiantes.

Andy se despidió de Storm y de Nightcrawler y se subió al autobús con Gambit "Okey, niños, ya saben cómo es todo: somos gente normal de una escuela normal, así que nadita de poderes ¿eh?"

"Si, Andy" de nuevo los estudiantes respondieron en coro.

Logan observó a Andy por el espejo retrovisor, ella se había vestido con un traje sastre y falda de un largo recatado de color azul pastel y tenía el cabello recogido en un serio moño alto, lo que revelaba abiertamente su nuca. De repente se sintió hechizado por el reflejo, le recordaba mucho a la nuca de una geisha: larga, delicada… besable…

"¡Oiga señor conductor! ¡Mueva el autobús!" uno de los hermanos gemelos ordenó burlonamente desde el fondo del vehículo, rompiendo el hechizo.

Logan sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad "_Ya déjate de pendejadas, Logan_" él pensó irritado.

Ignorando lo que le pasaba en la mente de Logan, Andy prendió la radio y después de buscar un poco colocó A thousand miles de Vanessa Carlton, lo que provocó exclamaciones de emoción de parte de las chicas y gruñidos de desagrado de los chicos.

"¡Aaargh! ¡Tú de verdad me quieres matar el día de hoy!" Logan dijo exasperado.

Andy rió de nuevo "¿Para qué molestarme? Eres indestructible ¿no?"

Con un suspiro de fastidio Logan arrancó el autobús, al rato sintió como si tuviera un par de ojos sobre su nuca y cuando volvió a mirar el espejo retrovisor se encontró con los ojos fucsia de Aurora mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria desde su asiento, lo que no le agradó para nada.

"_Cuidadito con alguna gracia_" él pensó suspicazmente con el ceño fruncido.

En el centro comercial Logan había pasado de tienda en tienda de celulares con Kitty quién se había ofrecido de buena gana a ayudarlo, pero con el tiempo ella pensó que tal vez no fue muy buena idea.

"¿Qué te parece ese?" ella preguntó señalando uno de los tantos celulares que estaban en vitrina.

"No" Logan rezongó.

"¿Y este?"

"No" Logan rezongó de nuevo

"Ese luce bien lindo"

"Por supuesto que te va a parecer lindo, es rosado, yo no voy a andar con un celular de niña"

"Ese modelo lo consigues en varios colores, Logan"

"Me gustaba más el que tenía"

"Si, pero ya viste que lo descontinuaron" Kitty suspiró "¿Qué te parecen estos? No solo puedes tomar fotos y hacer videos, sino que los puede subir a una página de red social como Facebook porque tienes acceso a internet, de modo que también puedes chatear y ver tu correo electrónico"

"¿Te parece que me interesa esas estupideces del Facebook o como se llame?" Logan preguntó irritado.

"¡Aaargh! ¡Que te pones insoportable y lo demás es cuento! Yo sabía que no tienes paciencia para las compras y los centros comerciales ¡pero esto es ridículo!" Kitty dijo alzando sus manos en rendición y dio la media vuelta para irse y dejarlo solo.

Logan tuvo que reconocer que si estaba insoportable, se sentía irritado pero no era solo por estar un lugar abarrotado de gente que solo pensaba en compras, esto iba más allá pero no sabía bien que era, simplemente no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. Con un suspiro de frustración comenzó a vagar por los pasillos sin saber a dónde ir, solo sabía que Andy y Rogue estaban ocupadas buscando ropa nueva y otras cosas que los niños necesitaban y que luego todos irían a la feria de comida a comer helado y otras golosinas. Él no estaba de humor para nada de eso.

"Hey, mon ami"

"_Como si no estuviera fastidiado de por sí y este Cajún viene a molestar_" Logan pensó miserablemente.

"Logan ¿me puedes sugerir que podría comprarle a Kurt? Le dije que le compraríamos algo pero supongo que debí preguntarle que le gustaría ¿No crees?"

"Es muy simple bobo, cómprale un libro o alguna estupidez que tenga que ver con religión, eso es como pornografía para él"

"Sabes, Logan, mucha gente diría que religión y pornografía son dos palabras que no pegan en una misma oración, de hecho lo que dijiste podría considerarse como una blasfemia"

"Pregúntame si me importa, igual terminaré en el infierno"

"Mmmmm, a Remy le parece que alguien está de mal humor, como que es cierto eso que no te agrada mucho estar en centros comerciales" Gambit pausó y su cara se iluminó "¡Genial! ¡Una tienda de videojuegos!"

"Si ¿y eso qué?"

"Que a Kurt le gusta las aventuras de piratas y espadachines, de seguro tendrán un juego de eso"

"Oye, la idea es comprarlo, no robarlo, asegúrate también de que no sea un juego de esos que son sangrientos, ya sabes lo mojigato que es y esas cosas no le hacen mucha gracia" Logan le recordó.

"Yo sé, yo sé" Gambit dijo despreocupadamente mientras iba a la tienda.

"_Bueno, por lo menos no duró mucho_" Logan pensó.

Él siguió vagando por los pasillos, por un momento había acariciado la posibilidad de buscar un bar o un restaurant para tomar algo de cerveza y así matar el tiempo, pero en una de estas volvió la mirada hacia una vitrina sin querer, pensaba seguir de largo, pero lo que encontró hizo que cambiara un poco su semblante en agrado y se quedó contemplando por unos minutos hasta que por fin se decidió en entrar a la tienda.

Mientras tanto Andy estaba caminando en otro piso con los gemelos skaters, pues eran su turno para buscar ropa y zapatos nuevos.

"Andy, no te ofendas ¿pero sabes comprar ropa para hombres? Porque hay chicas que no tienen idea de cómo comprarle nada a un hombre y terminan comprando algo horroroso que nada que ver" Uno de los gemelos preguntó.

Andy rió "No se preocupen, ya van a ver que van a lucir muy lindos"

"¿Lindos? ¿Acaso estás loca? Eso es para bebes de 5 años" el otro gemelo dijo "Lo que nosotros queremos es vernos apuestos y con estilo para así deslumbrar a la niñas, ya sabes, algo así como Gambit"

"Pero sin el fucsia, por favor, no queremos dar un mensaje equivocado" su hermano aclaró rápidamente.

"Si, Gambit es el único tipo en el mundo que puede usar fucsia chillón y salirse con la suya"

Andy tuvo que reír "Está bien, está bien, los ayudaré a verse impresionantes"

Los tres pasaron de largo frente a una vitrina, pero Andy paró en seco y retrocedió unos pasos, había algo en ella que le llamó poderosamente la atención y no pudo evitar posar sus manos sobre el vidrio para suspirar deslumbrada. Los gemelos no aguantaron la curiosidad y se devolvieron también para ver qué había de interesante.

"¡Wow!" un gemelo suspiró.

"¿Ves? ¡De eso es de lo que estoy hablando!" exclamó el otro gemelo.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, los estudiantes se divirtieron con la excepción de Aurora que estuvo en una actitud indiferente y distante ante todo, pero del resto se portaron bien, pues no hubo ningún exhibicionismo de poderes que pudiera provocar algún incidente y al anochecer todos regresaron contentos a la mansión con montones de bolsas de compras. Fue especialmente grato el momento en que le dieron a Nightcrawler lo que le habían comprado, pues su cara se iluminó de pura alegría y no se cansó de dar las gracias.

Después de la cena Logan se retiró y se encerró a su habitación, se sentía un poco cansado pero al menos se alegraba de haber salido del papelito de chofer de autobús escolar. Se acercó a su gabetero y sacó una pequeña caja que escondía dentro de su chaqueta para guardarla en la primera gaveta y la cerró y luego se quitó su chaqueta para echarse sobre su cama y cerrar sus ojos para descansar. Tras pasar buena parte del día irritado era agradable tomarse un momento para olvidarse del mundo y no pensar en nada…

Pasaron unos diez minutos y volvió a abrir los ojos, sus oídos habían captado unas pisadas, no le hacía falta olfatear para identificar a esa persona, sabía muy bien quién se estaba acercando. Tranquilamente se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta. Andy estaba parada con una mano en el aire a punto de tocar su puerta y con una bolsa grande de compras en la otra mano.

"Aaaah okey ¿cómo es que…?" Andy comenzó torpemente al verse descubierta.

"Escuché tu caminar" él dijo simplemente.

"Claro, que tonta soy… se me olvida que puedes escuchar bien… ¿Será que puedo pasar?"

"Adelante" Logan dijo y retrocedió unos pasos para dejarla pasar.


	29. Capitulo 29

"¿Qué onda con esa bolsa?" Logan preguntó.

"Oh, es solo una tontería que compré… en realidad es un regalo, para ti"

"¿Qué? No, Andy ¿qué te he dicho? No gastes tu dinero en mí"

"Ay, Logan, ya no estoy pasando necesidades, tengo un buen trabajo y con todo lo que hay a mi disposición en esta mansión casi no gasto nada de todos modos ¿y qué gracia tiene tener toda esa riqueza y no compartirla con mis amigos?"

"Si, pero-"

"Pero nada, además, en cuanto la vi supe que tenía tu nombre escrito por todos lados y me pareció una maldad que me fuera del centro comercial sin comprarla" Andy pausó, notando que Logan aún no se veía convencido "Mira, tengo la factura por si no te gusta y lo quieras regresar o cambiar por otra cosa, pero creo que si te va a gustar… ahora, cierra los ojos"

"¿No te parece que ya estamos grandecitos para esas tonterías?"

"Cierra los ojos, Logan… y tampoco huelas" Andy ordenó suavemente y le colocó una pinza de madera para colgar ropa en su nariz.

"¡Oye!" Logan se quejó, pero comprendió que no tenía opción, así que cerró sus ojos. Se sentía ridículo por tener una pinza en su nariz, pero lo que sintió después fue más agradable, sintió como Andy tomó una de sus muñecas para introducir su brazo en algo suave y cómodo y repitió la operación con su otro brazo para luego acomodar ese algo en sus hombros. Sabía que le había puesto una especie de abrigo.

"Ahora ábrelos" Andy dijo.

Logan obedeció de nuevo y se vio a sí mismo. Tenía puesta una chaqueta nueva, el estilo era parecido al de su chaqueta marrón con rayas ocres, solo que ésta era negra con rayas azul cobalto. Estaba asombrado y también, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, conmovido. Conociendo a Andy sabía que esto le venía directamente del corazón.

"Diablos, Andy, yo… la verdad no me lo esperaba… ¿No te parece como mucho?"

"Te lo mereces" ella dijo con un brillo en sus ojos "Sé que te gusta mucho tu vieja chaqueta, pero pensé que no te haría daño una actualización… hasta tiene ese olor a nuevo, y mira tu manga derecha, la mandé a enchular un poco en otra tienda"

Logan echó un vistazo para descubrir que tenía una X redonda, también hecha de cuero negro y azul cobalto.

"¿De por casualidad no te llegaron a preguntar qué significaba?"

"Ah, les dije que eres motociclista y ese era el logo de tu pandilla, lo que no es mentira… es una suerte que tengas garras"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque te ves muy bien, con esa chaqueta se te va a caer el mujerero encima, pero como sé que prefieres que te dejen en paz la mayor parte del tiempo todo lo que tienes que hacer es sacar tus garras para espantarlas"

Logan tuvo que reír suavemente.

"¿Entonces? Déjame verlo"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?" Logan preguntó confundido.

"Tu nuevo celular, tonto, habías ido con Kitty a comprarte uno ¿recuerdas?"

"¡Oh, okey!... A la final no lo compré"

"¿Por qué?"

"No sé, ninguno me gustaba, fue una pérdida de tiempo… y terminé gastando el dinero en otra cosa de todos modos"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué compraste?" Andy preguntó e inmediatamente notó que Logan lucía como si estuviera escondiendo algo "¿Logan?... ¿Será que hay algo que quieras decirme?"

"Um, es que… que casualidad, yo también te compré algo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si… bueno, no está envuelto ni nada"

"No importa, quiero verlo"

Logan volvió a abrir la primera gaveta de su gabetero para sacar la caja para mostrársela y abrió la tapa lentamente como si fuera una pequeña boca. Con callado asombro vio como Andy la miraba con esos grandes y dulces ojos curiosos y extendió una mano para alcanzar su contenido y cuando lo llegó a tocar él cerró rápidamente la tapa como mordiendo sus dedos, lo que hizo que explotara en una sorprendida carcajada, él rió también.

"Es que la otra noche me dio insomnio y me puse a ver televisión, cambiaba los canales hasta que encontré una película en donde estaba esa escena… recordé que dijiste que te gustaba mucho y pensé bueno, si a Andy le gusta a lo mejor vale la pena verla…" Logan admitió torpemente.

A Andy le tomó un momento en comprender de qué estaba hablando "¡Wolverine!... ¿Me estás queriendo decir que viste Pretty Woman?" ella preguntó con una sonrisa.

El corazón de Logan paró de latir por un segundo. Las pocas veces que Andy había usado su sobrenombre fueron en circunstancias de rabia y miedo, pero esta era la primera vez que lo pronunciaba con un tono de agrado.

"Oye, no lo digas muy duro ¿si?" él dijo.

"Ya sé, seguro que no es tu tipo de película, te gustan más las de acción con explosiones y tiroteos"

"Bueno, es que ¿para qué un millonario querría estar con una prostituta? Digo, aparte de lo obvio…"

"Aaah, no sé ¿Podría una chica como yo pasar el rato con un completo animal como tú?" Andy dijo dulcemente, batiendo sus pestañas de manera inocente.

Logan estaba sorprendido "Vaya, Andy ¡esa sí que estuvo buena! ¡touché!"

Andy rió y tomó la pequeña caja de sus manos para quitarle la tapa. Su cara se iluminó "¡Oh, por Dios!"

"Sé lo mucho que te gusta la música y con esto vas a tener la banda sonora de tu vida en tu bolsillo"

"¡Un I-Pod! ¡Logan, me regalaste un I-Pod! ¡Y es lila además!" Andy exclamó emocionada "Siempre he querido uno de estos pero antes no me lo podía costear, bueno, ahora sí pero por alguna razón lo había olvidado ¡Ay, Logan! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

Logan estaba sonreído, pero nada no preparó para lo que pasaría a continuación. Andy dejó la caja con el I-Pod aún dentro sobre su gabetero para enmarcar su cara con ambas manos y le estampó un gran beso sobre sus labios, haciendo que sus ojos casi se salieran de sus orbitas sorprendido por semejante arrebato de emoción.

El tiempo se había congelado.

Los ojos de Andy casi se desorbitaron también, se había dado cuenta que tenía sus labios sobre los de Logan y le tomó unos segundos para recuperarse lo suficiente para dar un paso hacia atrás y separarse de él "¡¡¡OoooOOOoooohhhh!!!" ella jadeó.

Logan no decía nada, solo estaba parado con la boca abierta de asombro como un idiota, su mente aún sin poder superar la sorpresa de todo, pero era real, Andy si lo había besado. Solo veía como su cara se enrojecía vigorosamente como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara viva de pura vergüenza para luego lucir como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

"Ay, Lo-Logan ¡Perdón!... Yo no quise- Dios ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Te juro que yo no quise-!"

"¡Que mentirosa eres!" Logan rugió.

Una fracción de segundo después fue Andy la sorprendida, Logan la había tomado de sus hombros con sus manos y se la llevó rudamente hacia sí para devorar sus labios en un furioso beso, la parte animal en él deseando reclamarla aquí y ahora, bebiendo de ella como un hombre sediento tomaría agua tras pasar días enteros en el desierto sin una gota. La sintió protestar y forcejear para liberarse al invadir su boca con su lengua y eso de algún modo le hizo entrar en razón.

"_Dios mío, Logan ¡Esta mujer no es una prostituta barata de un bar de mala muerte! ¡Es Andy!_"

Logan suavizó el beso y pronto Andy dejó de forcejear, sintió como ella se derritió sobre él, lo que le llevó a hacer un suave sonido de rendición en su garganta y a partir de ahí la parte lógica y consciente de su mente se apagó. Su esencia, su piel, todo su ser era el equivalente a la música que tranquilizaría a la bestia interna. Quería adsorber todo lo bueno y puro que había encontrado en ella y su pecho explotó en un millón de estrellas, sintiéndose verdaderamente vivo por primera vez en mucho tiempo en vez de estar atrapado en un plano vacío de existencia.

La dejó de besar solo para recuperar un poco de aire, sus labios lucían enrojecidos y vulnerables por el beso y la volvió a besar, solo que poco después dejó que Andy fuera la que guiara el beso, haciéndolo con entrega y ternura. Ambos se abrazaron y se acariciaron, por fin reconociendo lo que sus corazones sentían. Se separaron de nuevo y Logan acarició un lado de su cara ¡Quería decirle tantas cosas! Pero no dijo nada, no podía, como si las palabras se hubieran vuelto obsoletas de repente y supo por sus ojos que a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

Los dos jadearon de susto y pegaron un brinco para separarse. Kitty entró a la habitación a través de una pared.

"Oh Andy, aquí estás, tienes que ver esto ¡te vas a morir de la risa!"

La chica tomó a Andy de una muñeca y la jaló, haciendo que atravesara la pared con ella. Logan gruñó furioso por la interrupción y abrió la puerta de su habitación para ver como Andy se alejaba cada vez más de él por el pasillo. Ella lo miraba como pidiéndole que la rescatara, no quería separase de él justo ahora pero no tenía el corazón para decirle a Kitty que la dejara en paz, de modo que se dejó llevar por ella. El canadiense fue tras las chicas por todo el pasillo, pero cuando estaba por alcanzarlas ambas desaparecieron al atravesar otra pared.

"¡NO! ¡¡¡NO!!!" el animal en él rugió de frustración y golpeó la pared con los puños ante la imposibilidad de atravesarla también.

La respiración de Logan era rasposa, ya no tenía a Andy consigo, solo tenía esta emoción tan intensa que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, él dio la media vuelta y se recostó contra la pared para tratar de tranquilizarse. Pero de pronto todos los colores se fueron de su rostro y su semblante cambió en una terrible revelación, él jadeó espantado y se dejó deslizar hasta terminar sentado en el suelo, y así se quedó por un buen tiempo.

Unas horas más tarde Andy estaba acostada en su cama boca arriba con los brazos extendidos como un Cristo, el sueño le resultaba elusivo, pero desde luego era la última cosa que tenía en su mente. Logan la amaba, ella estaba enamorada y lo besos que se dieron estuvieron buenísimos, no había manera de describir lo feliz que se sentía ¿Cómo era posible que fuera una humana común y corriente cuando sentía que podía levitar por los aires? Esto no se comparaba con lo que sea que sintió por esos noviecitos que tuvo en el liceo, pero se recordó a sí misma que eran unos niños tontos e inmaduros y Logan estaba bien lejos de eso. Él era un hombre, y un hombre con todas las de la ley.

Oh, lo que diría la gente en su pueblo natal, se imaginaba el escándalo que se desataría al saberse de su amorío con un mutante, pero eso no le importaba, con una enorme sonrisa sabía que Logan no era cualquier mutante indefenso que se dejaba amedrentar, él le destrozaría fácilmente hasta el alma de aquel que no estuviera contento con la idea. Ciertamente le hubiera dado su merecido a los responsables de la golpiza y posterior muerte de su amiga Paula. Andy se volvió para estar acostada de lado y abrazó una almohada muy cera de sí.

"_Mañana me pararé bien tempranito y le voy a hacer un desayuno de reyes a mi hombre_" ella pensó.

Ella parpadeó y reparó en la palabra hombre, se había dado cuenta que en su vida solo salió con jovencitos, nunca había salido con un hombre de verdad. El huracán y su posterior lucha por vivir un día a la vez hizo que las citas cayeran al fondo de su lista de prioridades y suspiró tristemente por todo ese tiempo perdido. Pero Logan la amaba y la respetaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Al día siguiente Andy se había levantado temprano como se lo había propuesto y ya estaba en la cocina preparando un rico desayuno, una vez listo lo sirvió en la mesa y justo en ese momento Logan entró.

"Um, buenos días" él dijo aprensivo.

"Buenos días, Logan" Andy dijo con una sonrisa.

Logan vio que se estaba acercando con toda la intención de saludarlo con un beso, pero la detuvo en seco por los hombros "No"

Andy puso una cara de extrañeza "¿No?... ¡Ah, ya sé! Tú me querías besar primero ¿no?"

"Andrea, basta"

Andy parpadeó, Logan tenía tiempo que no la llamaba por su nombre completo y sintió que algo estaba mal "Logan ¿qué pasa?"

"No lo hagas, no lo hagas mas nunca" él dijo automáticamente.

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Besarte?" Andy preguntó aún sin comprender.

"Esto es un error"

"¿Un error por qué? Si yo te amo"

"¡No! No lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses" Logan gruñó tratando de dárselas de duro, pero se estaba muriendo por dentro.

"Pero anoche-"

"Lo de anoche nunca debió ocurrir"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no va a funcionar, no puedes amarme porque somos diferentes... Tú eres una humana y yo un mutante, lo único que puede haber entre nosotros es amistad, y ya de por sí es ir demasiado lejos"

El dolor fue instantáneo, Logan la estaba rechazando deliberadamente, pero aún así Andy podía ver el tumulto de contradictorias emociones en sus ojos. Esta era su línea de defensa y se apegaría a ella hasta el amargo final. Él no quería aceptar que pudiera haber algo más entre ellos aún cuando supiera que ya existía.

"Esto es un error" Logan repitió.

"No te creo"

"No me importa"

"Si no te importa ¿entonces por qué te altera tanto oírme decir que te amo?"

Logan le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que hubiera hecho a un hombre orinarse los pantalones "No te la des de psicoanalista conmigo, Andrea, no te luce" él gruñó entre dientes.

Andy no iba a negar la acusación y lo enfrentó con la barbilla en alto "Te amo, eso es lo que siento, necesitaba decirlo. No veo por qué estás alterado"

"¡MALDICIÓN! ¿ACASO ERES SORDA O ESTÚPIDA?" Logan gritó en una mezcla de rabia y angustia "Tú sola te estás engañando, te has formado dentro de tu cabeza una imagen romántica de mí que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad: Soy salvaje, soy peligroso, soy un hombre sin pasado que explota como una bomba de tiempo ambulante"

"¿Qué quieres lograr con esto, Logan? ¡A ti no te importaba nada de eso cuando estabas detrás de Jean!"

Logan se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta, no se podía creer que eso haya salido de su boca. Andy jadeó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se llevó las manos sobre su boca para luego verlo en horrenda comprensión.

"¡Oh, por Dios!... oh Dios mío… ¿es eso entonces?... ¿todavía la amas?" ella preguntó con un voz pequeña.

Logan no dijo nada, lo que fue más que suficiente para Andy. Sabía que la había lastimado, que le había roto el corazón, ella lo miró con dolor y rabia y se le aguaron sus ojos, ahí supo que esta sería la primera vez que Andy no quería estar con él y vio como dio la media vuelta para irse de la cocina.

Logan se volvió hacia la mesa y golpeó la superficie con ambas manos en impotencia.

"Es por su bien… lo hago por su bien" él susurró, como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de ello.

En otro pasillo Gambit y Nightcrawler caminaban de muy buen humor mientras comentaban sobre una película cómica.

"Oh, chère ¿y viste cuando abrió el clóset y se le cayó todo encima?" Gambit dijo con una risa.

"¡Si, esa parte estuvo buenísima!" Nigthcrawler exclamó divertido.

En eso Andy pasó apuradamente a pocos metros de ellos por otro pasillo.

"Y dime cuando-"

"¡Shhhh!" Gambit le interrumpió rápidamente.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Ven conmigo y no hagas ruido ¿oui?"

Ambos siguieron a Andy a una respetable distancia y aguardaron cuando entró a la oficina de Storm y en cuanto cerró la puerta se acercaron y pegaron sus oídos a ver si podían escuchar algo. Adentro, Storm estaba en su escritorio y al levantar la mirada para ver a Andy se dio cuenta de que algo le estaba pasando.

"Storm… yo sé que esto parecerá un abuso y todo ¿pero puedo tomarme el día libre?" Andy preguntó con la voz pequeña.

"¿Te sientes bien?" ella preguntó preocupada.

"Si… no… yo… yo solo necesito un poco de aire, cambiar de ambiente por unas horas, es que me siento muy encerrada" Andy dijo mientras trataba todo lo humanamente posible por no llorar.

"Seguro… haz lo que necesites hacer"

"Te prometo que luego trabajaré horas extras para recuperar el día…"

"No te preocupes por eso, ya resolveremos después"

"Gracias Storm"

"¡Rápido! ¡Andy se viene!" Gambit alertó y Nightcrawler los hizo desaparecer del pasillo para no ser descubiertos. Andy salió de la oficina y poco después Storm se asomó preocupada por el umbral. Los muchachos volvieron a aparecer a su lago.

"¿Será que…?" Gambit preguntó tentativamente.

"Si, por favor, síganla y asegúrense de que esté bien"

Logan tomó un taburete y se sentó miserablemente, apoyando un codo sobre la mesa y sosteniendo parte de su cara con la mano. A este punto el desayuno que Andy le había preparado se había enfriado, pero eso no le importó y así estuvo por largo rato. Pronto su soledad fue interrumpida cuando Aurora entró a la cocina.

"¿Puedo tomarme un refresco de la nevera?" ella preguntó.

"Seguro, haz lo que quieras" él dijo apesadumbrado sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la niña.

Aurora abrió la nevera y tomó una lata de refresco y la volvió a cerrar, pero cuando estaba por irse de repente se detuvo y parpadeó como si hubiera sentido algo y se volvió hacia Logan.

"Oye, Wolverine" ella empezó secamente "¿Sabías que tengo el poder de la telekinesia?"

"No ¿Y eso qué?" Logan dijo sin importarle.

"Adivina qué" Aurora hizo un rápido movimiento con una mano y todo el mundo de Logan dio un brusco vuelco cuando su taburete se volteó, haciendo que se cayera aparatosamente de espaldas y se golpeara duramente la cabeza contra el suelo.

"¿¡PARA QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE ESO!?" él gritó una vez que se recuperó lo suficiente de la sorpresa y del dolor.

"¡PORQUE ERES UN IMBÉCIL!" la niña gritó más duro y aprovechó que aún estaba caído para propinarle una buena patada en sus partes más delicadas, haciéndolo gritar de dolor y con eso se marchó.

"¡Ay, por Dios!" Rogue exclamó sorprendida, ella había entrado justo para ver el violento momento y casi fue chocada por Aurora quien bruscamente le pasó de lado para salirse de la cocina y enseguida se acercó hacia Logan para ayudarlo a levantarse "Por Dios, Logan ¿pero qué pasó? ¿Acaso le hiciste algo?"

"¡Con un demonio, Rogue! ¿Crees que no tengo más nada que hacer sino meterme con una niñita?" él gruño furioso.

"¿Pero entonces? Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que te tumbara del taburete y luego te pateara"

"¿Yo que voy a saber? Solo estaba aquí en lo mío y ella entró preguntando si podía tomar algo de la nevera y le dije que sí, luego me dijo algo como que era telekinética ¡y después pasó esto!"

"Ay Logan, no sé, pero adicionalmente a su telequinesis también es telépata"

"¡Argh, no me vengas con que se puso a curiosear mi mente!"

"Puede ser, pero también pudiste hacer sentido una emoción muy fuerte, tan fuerte como para que la molestara así, porque parece que también es empata"

"¡Oh, eso sí que está bueno!"

"Entonces Logan, tendré que preguntártelo de nuevo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Logan comprendió que no tenía de otra sino decir la verdad "Aaaargh… Lo que pasó fue que… ya ni siquiera sé cómo pasó, la cosa es que, bueno… ¡Andy y yo nos besamos! ¿está bien?"

"¡Oh!... Pero eso es maravilloso ¡y ya era hora también!" Rogue dijo felizmente.

"Oye, no te adelantes… le dije que no podía ser, que no iba a funcionar"

"¿Qué? Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" ella preguntó confundida.

"No, Rogue, lo digo muy en serio" Logan dijo firmemente.


	30. Capítulo 30

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Rogue preguntó sin comprender.

"Es obvio, ella es humana y yo soy un mutante, fin de la historia"

"¿Estás drogado? No, espera, si es verdad que tus poderes no te dejan estar drogado de nada… ¿¡Qué clase de argumento tan estúpido es ese!?"

"Lo haces ver como si estuviera inventando una pobre excusa, tú sabes cómo es el mundo real-"

"¡¡¡PERO SI ES UNA POBRE EXCUSA, SOBRETODO CUANDO TÚ FUISTE EL DE LA IDEA DE TRAERLA A VIVIR Y TRABAJAR EN UNA MANSIÓN LLENA DE MUTANTES!!!" Rogue chilló.

"¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Este no es tu problema para que te lo tomes a pecho!" Logan dijo defensivamente.

"¿¡Disculpa!?" Rogue dijo luciendo verdaderamente ofendida "¿Acaso olvidas con quien estás hablando? Soy yo ¡Rogue! La que tuvo que huir de su casa para no lastimar a su familia después de que mandé al primer chico que besé al hospital ¡la que tenía un novio a quien no podía ni tocar para no matarlo!... La cura me habrá hecho normal ¡pero no por eso he olvidado todo lo que mi mutación me ha hecho sufrir y lo sabes!"

"No es tan simple"

"¿Por qué no? Tú nunca has tenido problemas para tocar a las personas y se nota a leguas que te mueres por estar con Andy"

"¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo más difícil? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente respetar mi decisión y ya?" Logan gruñó atormentado "¿Qué no ves que Andy es una chica buena y sana? ¿Qué ella no tiene nada que hacer con un tipo como yo, un loco salvaje sin pasado? ¡Ni siquiera sé si Logan es mi verdadero nombre! Ciertamente no soy el candidato ideal que sus padres habrán soñado para ella"

"Es curioso que digas eso porque la última vez que revisé ¡ella es huérfana!"

"¡Ya basta!" Logan rugió tomando a Rogue rudamente por los hombros, como si con eso pudiera forzarla a aceptar las cosas como son "Te estás buscando lo que no se te ha perdido" él advirtió.

"¿Ah sí? Entonces dilo, dime en mi cara que no la amas y te dejaré en paz" Rogue retó, sabiendo que Logan no la lastimaría realmente por más molesto que esté "Dime que no quieres estar con ella, tomar su mano, besarla, abrazarla, no sé… ¿hacerle el amor, quizás?"

"¡Rogue!" Logan la soltó escandalizado, no se podía creer que aquello haya salido de la boca de la niñita a quien conoció en ese bar de mala muerte en Canadá, pero luego de echarle un buen vistazo comprendió que ya no era una niñita, Rogue había florecido en una hermosa joven mujer y no podía evitar preguntarse en qué momento había crecido tan rápido, todo mientras ella lo desafiaba a decir que no amaba a Andy, cuando la amaba más que a su propia vida.

"Ya decía yo…" Rogue dijo sardónicamente y estaba por irse.

"¡Rogue!" Logan llamó, pero esta vez sin la rabia.

"¿¡Qué!?" ella dijo con fastidio y lo volvió a encarar "No… solo por curiosidad, quiero saber cuál es la verdadera razón, y no me vengas con que aún amas a Jean porque ya nadie se cree ese cuento"

"…Yo no le dije eso" Logan murmuró cabizbajo.

Rogue lo miró como comprendiéndolo todo "Pero se lo diste a entender ¿uh?... Eres un asco"

Esas palabras lastimaron a Logan, nunca Rogue lo había tratado con desprecio.

"Y lo peor es que siempre las amado, incluso me atrevería a decir que desde que la viste por primera vez en ese hospital, solo que te vienes a dar cuenta de eso ahora" Rogue siguió.

"Si sabías lo que me estaba pasando antes que yo ¿por qué no dijiste nada?" Logan preguntó casi sin voz.

"No tengo por qué decirte nada, ese es el tipo de cosas que debes descubrir por tu cuenta… es una lástima, la única manera que veo que esto no funcione es porque a ti no te da la gana de que funcione"

Y con eso Rogue volvió a dar la media vuelta para irse, Logan la llamó de nuevo, no quería que le diera la espalda y lo abandonara, pero ella no le hizo caso y lo dejó solo en su miseria en la cocina.

Una hora más tarde Logan tonó que el olor de Andy se estaba volviendo más débil y decidió buscarla para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero luego de dar vueltas por todos lados y no encontrarla se dirigió hacia la oficina de Storm para ver si le podría dar razón de su paradero.

"Hola Storm" Logan saludó al entrar "¿De por casualidad sabes en dónde está Andy? La estoy buscando pero no la consigo" él continuó tratando de mantener un tono de voz normal.

"Eso es porque le di el día libre" ella dijo simplemente mientras escribía algo en su escritorio.

"¿Cómo?"

"Si, ella vino y me lo pidió, y como no se veía en buena disposición para hacer nada de todos modos se lo concedí"

"¿Y la dejaste ir así sin más ni más?" Logan preguntó alarmado tomando en cuenta lo afectada que Andy quedó la última vez que se vieron.

"Claro que no, le pedí a Remy que la siguiera y también a-"

"¿¿¿QUÉ???" Logan interrumpió escandalizado "¿LE PEDISTE A ESE CAJÚN DE MIERDA QUE LA SIGUIERA, SABIENDO CÓMO ES ÉL? ¡CON UN DEMONIO STORM! ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LE DISTE LA TARJETA DE CREDITO DE LA ESCUELA PARA QUE SE PAGUE EL CUARTO DE HOTEL YA QUE ESTABAS EN ESO!?"

Silencio total. A Storm le tomó unos minutos en reponerse del repentino arranque de celos de Logan, pero una vez que lo hizo puso una cara de pocos amigos, como haciéndole ver que no apreciaba en lo absoluto que le gritara de esa manera.

"Bueno, Logan, si no me hubieras interrumpido, te habrías enterado que aparte de Remy, también le había pedido a Kurt que vigilara a Andy" ella dijo con clara irritación.

"…¿Kurt?" Logan parpadeó "¿Ese bicho raro azul de orejas y cola puntiaguda Kurt?"

"Si, Logan, ese Kurt…"

Decir que el ambiente en la oficina se había vuelto incómodo era quedarse corto, de repente Logan se sintió como un completo imbécil "Oh… ah bueno… Kurt está bien" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir.

"Lo que sea que esté pasando Logan, arréglalo" Storm ordenó.

"Si, Storm"

"Y Logan… si está pasando lo que creo que está pasando, déjame recordarte que el corazón de una mujer poder ser muy delicado, especialmente cuando está enamorado"

"Aaawww ¿Tú también sabías-?"

"¡Arréglalo!" Storm repitió entre dientes.

Logan salió de la oficina cual niño regañado ¿Qué diablos? Él ya estaba grandecito para esas reprimendas. Pero había asuntos más apremiantes para que se esté preocupando por eso. Si bien estaba tranquilo al saber que Nightcrawler estaba cuidando a Andy, no lo estaba tanto por Gambit, él era un mujeriego empedernido y no le costaría nada en aprovechar de envolverla con sus galanterías de pacotilla.

No tenía idea en donde se habrán ido todos ellos, pero eso no le era de impedimento pues los buscaría de la manera tradicional: olfateando sus olores.

Después de deambular sin dirección por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, Andy finalmente se sentó en un banco de un parque y se echó a llorar. Mientras tanto Nightcrawler y Gambit aparecieron detrás de un árbol a unos metros de distancia.

"Ay, yo no puedo con esto" Nightcrawler gimió.

"Entonces vamos a hablar con ella a ver qué pasa ¿oui?" Gambit sugirió.

"¿Pero si de verdad quiere que la dejemos sola?"

"Bueno, en ese caso hacemos como que nos vamos pero la seguimos igual ¿te parece?"

Así los dos mutantes salieron de su escondite y se acercaron quietamente hacia Andy, quien tenía su cara cubierta con sus manos en llanto.

"Bonjour, Andy" Gambit saludó "¿Te importa si te hacemos compañía por un ratito?"

"¿Remy?" Andy dijo extrañada con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Guten Tag" Nightcrawler saludó también.

Andy se quedó mirando a los chicos, mientras Gambit tenía unos simples lentes oscuros, Nightcrawler, quien también tenía lentes oscuros, tenía una chaqueta holgada con la capucha puesta y lo poco que se podía ver de su rostro estaba cubierto con maquillaje de color carne para esconder su mutación.

"¿Kurt?... No es justo que tengas que salir así a la calle…"

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso, yo ya estoy acostumbrado" Nightcrawler dijo honestamente con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Y tu cola?"

"Dentro de mis pantalones, esa si es la parte incómoda" él admitió cabizbajo.

"¿Pero cómo me encontraron?"

"Storm nos había pedido que te siguiéramos, pero aunque no lo haya hecho igual te hubiéramos seguido porque nos preocupas" Gambit dijo.

"Si, Andy ¿Por qué estás tan triste? Digo, si está bien que te lo preguntemos" Nightcrawler dijo.

Andy se mantuvo callada por unos minutos hasta que decidió que no tenía caso tratar de ocultarlo "Es Jean ¿está bien?" ella admitió con fastidio "¡Jean, Jean, Jean!"

Gambit y Nightcrawler parpadearon y se miraron confundidos.

"Me temo que no entendemos, chère" Gambit admitió.

"No hay mucho que entender, Logan aún ama a Jean ¡hasta una vez me lo dijo y todo!"

"¿Cuándo te dijo eso?" Nightcrawler preguntó.

"Un poco antes de mudarme a la mansión, cuando aún vivía en ese feo apartamento"

Nightcrawler mentalmente iba sacando la cuenta mientras contaba sus pocos dedos "¡Ah, pero eso pasó hace tiempo!" él exclamó "Y muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces"

"Aparentemente eso no hizo mucha diferencia" Andy dijo secamente "Anoche pasó algo y pensé que… pero fue un error, como Logan bien me lo hizo entender esta mañana… ¡Dios! ¡En todo este tiempo he estado haciendo el ridículo pero en pleno!" ella dijo mientras se deshacía con rabia el moño que se había hecho, haciendo que su larga cabellera negra se cayera desordenadamente sobre sus hombros "La forma como me arreglaba el cabello, la ropa que usaba ¡todo el tiempo en que me maté estudiando! Yo quería...yo solo quería… ¡ya ni sé que era lo quería!" Andy no pudo terminar y se volvió a cubrir el rostro con las manos de pura vergüenza.

Gambit no podía evitar sentirse mal por Andy y se sentó a su lado para confortarla acariciando su espalda "Temía que algo como esto pudiera suceder" él suspiró tristemente.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A poco fui demasiado obvia?" Andy preguntó alarmada ante esa posibilidad.

"Eerrr… digamos que podrás engañar a cualquiera, pero nunca podrás engañar a un ladrón de mi nivel, chérie"

"Dime una cosa Remy, ya que tienes experiencia en relaciones y toda la cosa… Si una mujer te sorprende con un beso en los labios, pero me refiero a un beso beso ¿Tú que haces? ¿Te apartas o aprovechas la oportunidad?"

"¡Um…!" Gambit dijo inseguro, totalmente sorprendido por la inesperada pregunta mientras Nightcrawler le hacía señas detrás de Andy en alarma para que contestara algo que impidiera que se deprimiera más de lo que ya estaba.

"Claro… por supuesto. Logan es hombre y ni loco que iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad" Andy dijo sardónicamente "Bueno, eso es todo: no soy nada deseable ¡pero en lo absoluto!"

"Ya va ¿Qué? ¿Cómo vas a decir eso?" Gambit dijo aturdido.

"¡Fui amiga de una mutante cuando tenía 13 años! ¿Okey? Y tienen razón en preguntarse qué tiene que ver eso con nada, yo no lo sabía hasta que fue demasiado tarde pero eso a nadie le importó. Sólo imagínense ¿Tienen una idea de lo que eso le afecta la vida de uno en la escuela?"

"Um" Nightcrawler dijo inseguro de responder.

"Todo el mundo me volvió una marginada, les dije hasta el cansancio que no sabía que era mutante pero igual me estigmatizaron durante toda mi vida en el liceo ¡Fue un jodido milagro que haya tenido dos novios! ¿Y saben por qué? Porque también eran marginados, no lo eran remotamente como yo por supuesto, pero ninguna otra chica les hacía caso ¿así que qué más daba? Al menos fueron buenos conmigo mientras duró… ¡Dios! Ahora que lo pienso… debe ser por eso mismo que no duramos mucho, no me sorprendería que hayan cedido a las presiones y las burlas ¡porque me fascina besarles el trasero a los sucios mutantes! Y para colmo de males unos meses atrás un imbécil intentó violarme… En cuanto a Logan, no sé cómo no me di cuenta, él nunca se fijaría en mí… no soy tan bonita, esbelta, inteligente ni sexy como Jean" Andy finalizó llorando más fuertemente.

Había un silencio casi sepulcral, ni Gambit ni Nightcrawler sabían lo del intento de violación y estaban horrorizados, ninguno sabía que hacer hasta que el primero se animó a hablar "Pero Andy… tú eres sexy…" él dijo honestamente.

"¡Ay, no te burles!" Andy gruñó furiosa.

"¡Pero es cierto!" Gambit se quitó sus lentes y se levantó del banco para pararse frente a Andy para que se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio "Mira Andy, la cosa es así, Jean era sexy ¿sí? Pero tú también lo eres, a tu manera. Eso es lo bello de las mujeres, ustedes son como los copos de nieve, todas y cada una son hermosas a su propia manera… Yo no dije nada por respeto, pero el día que llegué a la mansión y te vi bailando y cocinando en la cocina, estabas de espaldas a mí pero así y todo… bueno, digamos que hiciste que Remy sintiera cosquillitas, si sabes de lo que estoy hablando…"

Andy se lo quedó viendo sin decir nada "¿De verdad crees que soy sexy?..." ella preguntó con una voz pequeña.

"Oui, si lo eres… obviamente no te sientes así ahorita porque, bueno, estas triste y eso, pero si lo eres…"

"Y no solo eres bonita por fuera" Nightcrawler intercedió "También eres bella por dentro, eres una chica linda por donde se vea… lo que tienes adentro hasta le gana a cualquier poder mutante ¿sabes?"

Andy bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando perdidamente sus zapatos "No lo entiendo… si soy todo eso ¿entonces por qué Logan no me quiere?"

"No creo que sea así, quiero decir, Dieu, no tengo idea qué tiene en la cabeza, pero el hombre tiene amnesia… a lo mejor se le olvidó lo rico que es tener el calor y la compañía de una buena mujer ¿no lo crees?" Gambit dijo débilmente, sabía que aquello sonó como una pobre excusa para disculpar a Logan.

"No, no lo creo… hasta tiene un álbum para recordarla y todo"

"¿Un álbum?" Gambit preguntó desconcertado.

"Mira Remy, yo sé que tratas de ser un buen amigo y excusar a Logan, pero en serio que ya ni al caso... ¿está bien?" Andy dijo derrotada.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, estaba claro para los dos que no podían decir más nada que pudiera ayudar a Logan, esta vez fue Nightcrawler quien habló "Ya no aguanto esto ¿Será que nos podemos ir a la mansión?"

Andy negó con la cabeza "No tengo cara para volver para allá, no puedo…"

"Bueno, nos vamos a otro lado entonces ¿Te gustaría ir a un centro comercial o algo? Ya sabes, para que puedas despejar la mente, no tenemos que volver ahora"

"¿No?"

"No, iremos a donde tú quieras" Nightcrawler dijo suavemente.

"Eso suena como un buen plan" Gambit dijo.

Andy se tardó un poco, pero finalmente asintió.

Horas más tarde el trío estaba caminando por una calle, pero en una de estas Andy se detuvo y se desvió hacia un bar "Necesito ir al baño" ella dijo simplemente.

Ellos asintieron y la siguieron dentro del local, tomaron una mesa y esperaron a que Andy hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, pasaron otros minutos más…

"¿Son ideas mías o Andy se está demorando más de lo normal?" Nightcrawler dijo.

Gambit no dijo nada, pero echó un vistazo a su alrededor a través de sus lentes oscuros "¿Será porque ya no está en el baño?"

Andy estaba parada frente a la barra, se había lavado la cara y se había acomodado un poco el cabello, pero aun así se notaba a leguas que estaba echa un desastre. El bartender se le acerca y la mira inquisitivamente poniendo un codo sobre la barra "¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?"

"Um… ¿Un shoot, tal vez?" ella dijo insegura.

"Okey ¿Me podría mostrar su identificación?" el hombre dice con suspicacia

Andy tenía que reír sardónicamente mientras buscaba su identificación en su cartera "La historia de mi vida…"

"La señorita está conmigo" Gambit dijo sonreído al pararse al lado de Andy.

"¿Y ese tarado en ese pobre disfraz del Unabomber también está con la señorita?" El bartender preguntó refiriéndose a Nightcrawler quien se había parado detrás de Gambit y de Andy.

"Aw, de Unabomber no tiene nada, solo es un poco tímido" Gambit dijo simplemente.

El bartender miró a Nightcrawler como si pudiera ver a través de él, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo e instintivamente escondió sus manos dentro de sus mangas, aunque no las llegó a ver bien del todo, sabía que las tenía raras "Ya veo… debió haber sido un horrible accidente" él murmuró más para sí mismo "Oye ¿tú también vas a querer un trajo?"

"Nain, gracias pero no, pero si me gustaría un vaso de leche, si tiene…"

"Tienes que estar bromeando con eso, nadie viene a un bar a pedir un vaso de leche"

"Bueno señor, ya sabe cómo es todo, alguien tiene que ser el conductor designando ¿no le parece?"

"De acuerdo" El bartender dijo y volvió su atención hacia Andy y luego de haber examinado su identificación se la regresó "Así que quieres un shoot ¿eh? ¿Qué clase de shoot?"

"Lo que tenga" Andy dijo más decidida "Ahorita me siento particularmente aventurera"

Nightcrawler se quedó viendo a Gambit inseguro.

"¿Qué? Es tan solo un shoot, mon ami"

Luego de un rato Andy puso ruidosamente un pequeño vaso de shoot sobre la barra junto a un número considerable de otros vasos que tenía frente a sí "¡Bartender! ¡Preséntame el siguiente shoot!" ella exclamó en alegre principio de borrachera. Nightcrawler miró a Gambit con el ceño fruncido.

"Okey, yo admito cuando me equivoco, entonces no fue un solo shoot ¿eh?"

"Remy, te lo digo, estoy empezando a tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto" Nightcrawler dijo seriamente.

"Ay, tampoco la cosa es así, ninguno de los dos estamos bebiendo ¿verdad? Y estamos haciendo justamente lo que Storm quería que hiciéramos, que es cuidar a Andy, lo peor que puede pasar es que amanezca mañana con una mala resaca, del resto déjala que descargue su despecho. Sólo relájate ¿quieres?" Gambit dijo confiado y luego volvió su atención hacia Andy "Bonjour, petite"

"Booooonnjeaaarrr… Boonn… ¡ay, como se diga esa mierda!" Andy dijo con las mejillas enrojecidas.

"Por la forma que estás bebiendo cualquiera pensaría que estas celebrando tu edad legal para beber"

"Hey, ¿quién sabe? A lo mejor y estoy haciendo eso mismo…"

"¿Y qué pasó que no celebraste tus 21 años entonces?"

"Oh, solo estuve ocupada siguiendo recogiendo los pedazos después de que cierto huracán destrozara mi vida ¿cómo la ves?"

"Okey, me parece justo, solo dijo que deberías tomarlo con calma, no estás acostumbrada a estas cosas, chère"

"Ay chicos, ojalá hubieran conocido a mi familia, mi familia era tan genial. En serio, ellos no tenían ningún problema con los mu… bueno, con su gente…"

"Eso está muy bien" Nightcrawler dijo.

"No tienen idea de cómo los extraño, deseo tanto volver a tener una familia que esté conmigo siempre, yo no sirvo para estar sola" Andy gimió y casi inmediatamente arrogó sus brazos hacia Gambit, sorprendiéndolo "Remy, yo creo que eres un tipo demasiado divertido y genial y Kurt, eres tan dulce que no puedo contigo… ¿Ustedes dos quisieran ser mis hermanitos?"

"A mí sí me gustaría mucho ser tu hermanito" Nightcrawler dijo felizmente.

Gambit tuvo que gruñir a pesar de sí mismo, que una mujer le diga esas cosas era el equivalente a un beso de muerte, porque anulaba cualquier posibilidad de algo más ¿En qué momento había perdido su encanto con Andy que ahora era su hermano?


	31. Capítulo 31

"¡AAARRGGHH! ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!" Andy chillaba y reía histéricamente mientras corría por la calle en pleno estado de borrachera, tras ella estaban Gambit y Nightcrawler tratando de alcanzarla a duras penas.

"Por lo menos se está divirtiendo de lo lindo" Gambit jadeó.

"¡Santo Cristo! ¡Para estar borracha hasta la médula corre pero durísimo!" Nightcrawler protestó "¡Ese bartender le tuvo que haber puesto algo en esos shoots porque esto no es normal!"

"Bueno, mon ami, para ser justos ¡la culpa es tuya!"

"¿¡Mía!? ¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"Tú fuiste el que dijo que podía ir a donde quisiera para despejar su mente ¿non? Y lamento decirlo, pero a donde quisiera ir también incluía un bar ¡debiste haber sido más específico!"

"¡Argh, a la mierda con esto!" Nightcrawler exclamó fastidiado y desapareció en una humareda para aparecer a donde estaba Andy y atraparla en sus brazos, detenerla le había resultado sorprendentemente fácil. Gambit alcanzó al par y luchaba entre recuperar un poco de aire y reír a carcajadas "¿Y a ti qué te pasa?" Nightcrawler le preguntó.

"Nada… que dijiste una grosería ¡fue como chistoso… y raro a la vez!" Gambit dijo divertido.

"Si, bueno, ni modo. Ayúdame con ella ¿quieres?"

"A ver, petite ¿No se te hace que ya has tenido suficiente?" Gambit preguntó.

"¿Estás como loco? ¡La noche apenas es joven!" Andy exclamó.

"Como que no… Andy ¿no tienes ni un poquito de ganas de regresar a la mansión?"

"No, porque ahí está ese mutante feo… si ofender ¿eh? Ustedes dos son lindos, pero Logan es del asco, solo porque tiene garras ¿se cree qué, eh?... ¿Saben lo que yo no entiendo? La gente hace mucha bulla sobre el gen X, que si el gen X esto, el gen X aquello… se preocupan tanto del puto gen X que están perdiendo de vista lo que es verdaderamente preocupante ¡Hay que hacer un estudio!"

"¿Un estudio?"

"¡Si! Solo piénselo ¿Por qué diablos los hombres tienen a cagarla tanto? Es como si viniera en sus genes ¿entiendes? No importa si son normales o mutantes, simplemente la cagan, es como si no pudieran evitarlo, están en su misma naturaleza. Si tan solo los científicos identificaran ese gen y lo sacaran de sus sistemas ¡imagínate que mundo mejor sería este!"

"Pues sí, si tendemos a embarrarla a veces" Gambit concedió.

"¿Sabes qué? No importa, de repente fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado y Logan no era para mí de todos modos, tal vez mi chico está en otro lado, tal vez, solo tal vez lo pueda encontrar esta misma noche"

"Eso lo veo muy difícil, chérie"

Andy paró de reír en seco y lo miró calladamente con ojitos de cordero degollado, lo que alarmó a Gambit "Oh… Andy ¡no lo quise decir así! ¡por supuesto que vas a conseguir a tu chico, eventualmente lo vas a hacer, es solo que-"

"Ya déjala de adornarla ¿quieres?" Andy dijo con resignación "Tal vez sea tiempo de despertar y empezar a actuar como la gente de mi edad de una buena vez"

"¿Cómo es eso?" Gambit preguntó confundido.

"Como si no lo supieras ¿cómo hace la gente de mi edad hoy en día, Remy, a ver? Ya nadie tiene esas ideas anticuadas de guardarse para ese ser especial, la gente solo sale y tienen aventuras de una sola noche y al día siguiente siguen con sus vidas y no pasa nada. Ya es tiempo que me saque toda esa basura romántica de mi cabeza y simplemente hacerlo y ya"

"Okey Andy" Nightcrawler dijo preocupado "Solo dices esas cosas porque estas dolida, pero ese no es el camino"

"Si, si, ya sé que dices eso porque tu fe no lo aprueba y tal"

"¡No!... bueno, si, eso tiene que ver, pero también porque te conozco y tú no eres así… Solo te pedimos que regresemos a casa para que descanses, ya verás que cuando despiertes mañana te darás cuenta de lo desubicado que fue todo eso y te vas a reír… solo ten un poco de paciencia… Dios proveerá"

Eso bien pudo haber sido un puñetazo en el pecho para Andy "Disculpa ¿qué fue lo que me dijiste?" ella jadeó incrédulamente.

"Um ¿Dios proveerá?" Nightcrawler dijo inseguro de saber que le estaba pasando.

Andy hizo unos gestos con las manos como tratando de controlar la avalancha de furia que se le venía y giró sobre sus pies para volver a encarar a Nightcrawler "¿Tienes idea---? ¿Sabes… sabes lo que me estás haciendo?"

"Andy, solo dije Dios proveerá ¿qué pasa con eso?" él dijo sin comprender.

Ella puso sus manos sobre su boca con una expresión de horror latente en sus ojos "Kurt… Kurt, yo te quiero mucho, tú no sabes… preferiría cortarme las venas antes de herirte… pero todo ese asunto de que Dios proveerá… todo eso es… todo es basura… ¡es basura!... ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, ES BASURAAAAA!!!" Andy gritó histérica.

"Andy ¿qué cosas dices? Estás asustando a Kurt, diablos, me estás asustando a mí también" Gambit dijo espantado "No le puedes decir eso, míralo nada más-"

"¿¡Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA SI ES LA VERDAD!?" Andy chilló y se llevó las manos a la cabeza como luchando para no volverse loca "¡Todo este tiempo! ¡Yo ya no puedo hacer esto! ¡No puedo hacer más esto!... ¡No puedo vivir más de un sueño, siempre pensando que hay algo bonito esperando por mí al final del camino!" Andy comenzó a jadear "Siempre esperando por lo mejor pero siempre recibo golpes, siempre tengo encontronazos ¡invariablemente termino tirada de un lado a otro como una jodida muñeca de trapo! ¡YO NO SOY UNA MUÑECA DE TRAPO, YO SOY UNA PERSONA! ¡¡¡CON SENTIMIENTOS!!! ¡YO MERESCO MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESTA MIERDA!" ella gritó con lágrimas corriendo en sus mejillas "Kurt, lo siento ¿sí? Pero esto es el mundo real, y el mundo real es cruel y despiadado ¡y ninguno de ustedes me van a decir que no porque así es! ¡Son mutantes, maldita sea!"

Gambit y Nightcrawler estaban perdidos, callados y sin saber qué hacer, en sus corazones sabían que la ira de Andy era mucho más profunda que el mero rechazo de Logan. Era el dolor acumulado de muchos años de soledad e infortunio, esto último solo sirvió como detonante para llevarla al límite.

"Yo solo quiero ser amada, tener eso que la gente da por sentado, si la gente tuviera idea de lo que tienen… ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Qué tengo de malo? Dios mío, quiero saberlo ¿Qué tengo de malo?" Andy gimió.

"¡Nada!" Gambit exclamó y se le acercó para tomar su cara entre sus manos para hacer que lo mirara "No hay nada malo contigo, Andrea ¿entiendes eso? ¡Nada!... ¡Mon Dieu! Si ves realmente a las personas ¿Tú crees que todo el mundo reacciona como tú lo hiciste con Kurt la primera vez que lo viste? ¿uh?... De acuerdo, de repente te frikeaste un poco al principio, pero se te pasó y lo viste realmente, lo mismo pasó conmigo y con el resto de la mansión ¡Tú nos vistes como lo que somos en realidad y nos aceptaste incondicionalmente en tu corazón!... ¡Maldición, no todo el mundo hace eso!… Si hubiera conocido a alguien con un poquito, aunque sea con un miligramo de tu corazón cuando era un huérfano, solo en esas calles de Nueva Orleans ¡que diferente hubiera sido todo!..."

Todo lo que Andy podía hacer era llorar, todo parecía tan vacío y desesperanzador a pesar de que el Cajún la sujetaba fuertemente como para hacerle entender que lo que le decía era cierto, entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos y lo comprendió. También él hacía probado el vil sufrimiento, la más amarga de las soledades, solo Dios sabe qué clase de tormentos se reflejaban en sus ojos, pero ya no importaba, ya nada importaba...

Ella se recostó sobre él, sus labios acercándose a los suyos en busca de un beso, pero Gambit la detuvo en seco "Non… no quiero que te arrepientas de esto después" él dijo tristemente.

Andy le sonrió, también con tristeza "¿Qué más da? Igual estamos jodidos de todos modos, así que dame un poco de cariño… aunque sea por lástima"

"Oh chère, créeme que la lástima no tiene nada que ver con esto…" Gambit susurró e inclinó un poco su cabeza y así ambos compartieron un suave beso…

"¡¡¡Aaawww, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con eso!!!" Nightcrawler gimió escandalizado con las manos en su cabeza "Esto está mal en todos los niveles, yo ya decía yo, yo sabía que esto iba a terminar…. mal…"

Nightcrawler había volteado para no seguir mirando, pero todos los colores ya se le habían ido de su rostro, en la distancia podía ver claramente la iracunda figura de Logan y por un segundo le rogó a todos los santos que pudo recordar que su imagen fuera tan solo el producto de su imaginación. Pero pronto comprendió que era muy real cuando el canadiense comenzó a correr hacia ellos como un toro desbocado rugiendo con furia desmedida. Él pegó un chillido de alarma y apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar a Andy por los hombros para tele transportarse, convirtiendo a Gambit en un blanco fácil. Cuando volvieron a aparecer a una distancia segura Andy estaba confundida y estaba por preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero se horrorizó al ver como Logan le caía a puño limpio al pobre Cajún, quien estaba yaciendo bajo su peso en el suelo.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Lo vas a matar!" Andy gritó y quería correr para detener la golpiza, pero Nightcrawler la sujetaba firmemente.

"¡No, Andy! No puedes hacer nada ¡hazme caso!" él gritó desesperado.

Logan estaba fuera de sí, golpeando y golpeando repetidamente a Gambit. Pero luego Andy vio algo extraño, había algo como asomándose entre los dos hombres, un resplandor fucsia que se hacía cada vez más intenso y en menos de una fracción de segundo Logan salió disparado por los aires como si hubiera sido disparado por un cañón para chocar contra una pared, eso le dio a Gambit el tiempo suficiente para reponerse y pararse del suelo.

"¿¡Pero qué rayos fue eso!?" Andy jadeó incrédulamente.

"Eso es Gambit para ti" Nightcrawler dijo "Él hace explotar lo que sea que se te ocurra…"

Gambit estaba ciego de un ojo y se estaba limpiando la sangre que emanaba de la comisura de su labio mientras se incorporaba torpemente "Dime, mon ami… ¿alguna chance de que lo podamos hablar como la gente?"

Logan emergió del hueco que se había formado de la pared y volvió a correr hacia él con furia.

"Como que no" Gambit dijo, y de su bolsillo sacó un juego de cartas, rápidamente levantó su mano haciendo una floritura y segundos después lanzó lo que parecían ser cometas fucsias hacia Logan, haciendo impacto contra él lanzándolo nuevamente por los aires "¿Qué pasa, Wolverine? ¿Que no piensas sacar tus garras?" él preguntó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr en su condición.

"¡No las necesito para romperte hasta el alma, desgraciado!" Logan rugió enloquecido "¡Ya vas a ver! ¡No voy a permitir que juegues con Andy para que luego le termines rompiendo el corazón! ¿oíste?"

"¡Ha! ¿Para qué molestarme? Tú pareces estar haciendo un excelente trabajo con eso desde donde estoy parado" Gambit dijo sardónicamente.

"¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando!?"

"¿Lo ven, niños? Esa es la diferencia entre poner atención y no poner atención, es una suerte que yo si lo he estado haciendo porque de verdad me pregunto si tus sentidos realmente están potenciados, me parece que al menos necesitas ir al oculista pero urgente"

"¡Ya deja de hablar pendejadas y pelea!" Logan gritó y ambos se enfrascaron en una furiosa pelea.

"¡No! ¡No peleen! ¡Ya basta!" Andy imploró.

Pero sus ruegos caían a oídos sordos mientras Logan seguía atacando y Gambit le esquivaba hábilmente y respondiéndole con más cartas explosivas "Ay chère, en serio que a veces te pasas de animal, pero como está claro que no lo entiendes te lo voy a explicar bien lentamente para que lo comprendas: no sé qué estabas pensando al rechazar a Andy, pero todo lo que has logrado es excarcelar sus miedos e inseguridades a la ene potencia"

Logan rugió más fuertemente, lanzando más golpes a diestra y siniestra, la pelea continuaba intensamente, hasta que Andy finalmente logró librearse de Nightcrawler y corrió hacia los hombres "¡¡¡YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" ella chilló a todo pulmón con los ojos fuertemente apretados.

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Logan se había parado con una cara de espanto, su pecho subía y bajaba visiblemente y su respiración estaba rasposa. El grito de Andy fue tan dolorosamente desgarrador que fue como si le hubieran rasgado un buen trozo de su propia piel.

Gambit miró para otro lado para escupir una mezcla de saliva y sangre y luego fijó la mirada hacía Logan "¿Qué?... ¿Te vas a quedar parado mirado nada como un imbécil?" el preguntó sardónicamente "Mírala, Logan… ¡MIRALA!"

Logan volvió la mirada para encontrar a Andy temblando y gimiendo lastimosamente, su estómago se retorció.

"¿Tienes idea de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar?" Gambit preguntó.

"¡Maldición, claro que lo sé!" Logan exclamó exasperado.

"Oui, el huracán y toda la cosa… hasta donde sé has sido un buen amigo, la has ayudado y hasta la trajiste a la mansión para que no le sucediera más nada, eso te lo concedo… ¿pero sabes qué creo cuál fue el problema? Que la trajiste y te dijiste: listo, ya está bien, no tiene que preocuparse de más nada… lo diste por sentado…"

Nightcrawler se acercó calladamente hacia Andy para intentar confortarla.

"Ese es precisamente el problema, que Andy es incapaz de dar nada por sentado, no después de lo que le ha pasado. Logan, no te imaginas lo mucho que muere por conectarse, por pertenecer realmente, entregarse completamente a la mansión y a nosotros y sentir que si tiene una familia y un lugar a donde ir, pero no puede porque tiene miedo y es un miedo tan ciego y visceral que no te deja ni respirar…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hablo de que tiene miedo de sentirse demasiado cómoda con su nueva vida, porque si lo hace, si lo toma por sentado… entonces en algún momento algo horrible le vuelva a pasar que la arranque de raíz y que termine en la calle… sin nada… solo piénsalo, que un buen día mire a su alrededor y que descubra que algo le sucedió a los niños, a Rogue, Storm, Pete… a ti. Ya le sucedió con su familia y con todo lo que conocía ¿Qué le impide pensar que no va a volver a suceder? ¿Sobretodo con todo lo que los X-Men tienen que lidiar?... Pero tú no sabías nada de eso ¿verdad? ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque ella no quería que pensaras que no estaba siendo agradecida o que te mortificaras sin necesidad porque ya tenías tus propios problemas…"

Logan estaba que no se lo podía creer ¿Cómo era posible que no lo haya pensado, o lo haya notado siquiera?

"¿Sabías por ejemplo que no duerme en las noches cuando estás afuera en alguna misión y que no se queda tranquila hasta que te aparezcas sano y salvo? ¿que revisa a escondidas cómo quedó tu uniforme para averiguar qué clase de daño has sufrido? ¿que es por eso que es tan especial contigo y te trata a cuerpo de rey en las comidas y en todas esas pequeñas cosas? Ella sabe que eres indestructible pero así y todo te cuida con devoción, no lo puede evitar… Oh, y se pone mejor ¿sabías que no puede ver nada parecido a la lluvia porque le entra mucha ansiedad? Y cuando comenzó a tener todos esos sentimientos ella solo conocía de tu fascinación por cierta pelirroja así que lógicamente comenzó a hacer cosas como estudiar, ponerse tacones altos y vestirse de cierta manera, todo para agradarte ¿pero a poco no te diste cuenta de eso tampoco?"

"Yo nunca quise que fuera como Jean…"

"Si, bueno, eso no importa porque tal parece que encontró un álbum tuyo o algo parecido"

"¿¡Qué!?"

"Oye, yo no sé, Andy nos mencionó algo sobre un álbum, tú dinos…" Gambit dijo sarcásticamente "Pero como dije, ya no importa, hiciste lo que hiciste y ya todos estamos viendo el resultado" él dijo señalado con un dedo el estado lamentable de Andy "Ella solo quería que la quisieras, Logan, aunque fuera un poquito… no era tan complicado ¿o sí?"

"¡Oh, por Dios!...¡Remy!" Andy exclamó espantada al acercarse a examinar a Gambit "¡Mira nada más cómo estás!"

"Aw, esto no es nada, chère, de verdad, estaré bien"

"¿Nada?... ¿¡Nada!?" Andy dijo horrorizada y se volvió hacia Logan "¡Mira lo que le hiciste! ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! ¡Eres un bruto!"

"Andy, no hagas esto" Nightcrawler intercedió.

"¡No! ¡Yo ya me harté, se merece que le diga sus cuatro verdades de una buena vez!"

"Por favor, Andy, te lo ruego, no vayas a decir cosas que luego te vayas a arrepentir-"

"¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!... ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO WOLVERINE! ¿PARA QUÉ MIERDA TENÍAS QUE APARECER? ESTABAMOS BASTANTE BIEN SIN TI PERO TENÍAS QUE APARECER PARA CAGARLA ¡ERES UN ANIMAL! ¡¡¡ERES UN ANIMAAAAAALLL!!!" Andy chilló histéricamente mientras Nightcrawler trataba inútilmente de controlarla "¡ESCUPO EN EL DÍA QUE TE CONOCÍ! ¡OJALÁ NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO! ¿ME OISTE? ¡¡¡NUNCAAAA!!!"

Andy seguía soltando sapos y culebras por su boca de manera horrible e incontrolable, pero de repente se quedó muy quieta y callada, su cara se había vuelto extremadamente y Nightcrawler la soltó.

"¡Andy!" Logan se acercó en alarma "Andy ¿estás bien?"

"Logan…" Nightcrawler comenzó a decir.

"Andy, háblame ¡dime algo!" Logan dijo sujetando su cara con sus manos.

"Logan, creo que deberías apartarte de ella porque bebió mucho y-"

"¡¡¡PUUUAAAJJJJJ!!!"

"Ay, ya qué…" Nightcrawler gimió.

"¡Con un demonio!" Logan exclamó asqueado al verse cubierto en una enorme mancha marrón que embarró su camisa, su chaqueta y parte de sus pantalones, pero pronto descubrió que Andy no se había desahogado del todo y repitió la operación sobre sus zapatos.

"Ay, Dios ¡que horror!" Nightcrawler dijo consternado a la vez que estaba auxiliando a Andy.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien" Andy balbuceó y trató de pararse derecha por su propia cuenta para encarar a Logan.

"Um… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Logan preguntó torpemente.

Andy se limpió la boca con todo el largo de su brazo para luego poner sus manos en su cintura "Ni te imaginas cómo" ella dijo con una cruel sonrisa, hubo un momento de incómodo silencio y volvió a hablar "Hazme un favor y sé útil en algo ¿sí? Desaparécete de mí vista" ella dijo con una floritura con su mano y dio la media vuelta para acercase a revisar a Gambit.

"Um" Nightcrawler dijo torpemente y miró a Logan con una expresión de culpa en su rostro, muy a pesar de que trató de que la situación no se escapara de las manos con ultimadamente sucedió "Lo siento mucho, Logan, de verdad…"

"Si, ya sé…" Logan musitó.

"¡KURT!" Andy chilló.

"Anda, predicador, ve con ellos y ayúdalos" Logan dijo con resignación.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" Nightcrawler preguntó preocupado.

"Soy indestructible ¿no? Estaré bien…"

"Si… las palabras pueden herir más que mil dagas, es una pena que tus poderes no puedan sanar eso, mi amigo" Nightcrawler dijo tristemente.

Nightcrawler se acercó hacia Andy y Gambit y puso el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros mientras sujetó a Andy por la cintura.

"Wow" Gambit jadeó "Esto sí que estuvo divertido, chicos ¿Qué tal si lo repetimos algún otro día?"

Nightcrawler estaba incrédulo "¿Remy?"

"¿Oui?"

"Más o menos recuérdame ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste que era lo peor que podría suceder?... ¿uh?..."

"Llévanos a la mansión, Kurt…" Andy jadeó.

"Claro, ahora si quieres ir…" él gimió.

Nightcrawler sujetó a sus amigos más cerca de sí y echó una última triste mirada hacia Logan y después de un minuto el trío desapareció en una gran humareda.


	32. Capítulo 32

Rogue tomó unos filetes de solomo que había dejado descongelado un par de horas atrás en el fregadero de la cocina y los llevó sobre la mesa, junto con la carne estaba un envase con sal, una pequeña botella de salsa de soya y un mortero con una cantidad suficiente de ajo previamente machacado. Ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para dejarlo listo para mañana.

Pero justo cuando estaba por comenzar en el acto de condimentarlo, Gambit entró a la cocina casi tambaleando por la golpiza que recibió.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" ella exclamó horrorizada al ver el estado en que se encontraba "¿Pero qué te pasó?"

"Logan es lo que pasó" el Cajún dijo de mala gana.

"¿Pero qué hiciste?"

"¿Por qué asumes que hice algo?"

"Ay, Remy, Logan será malhumorado y todo, pero no da golpes así de gratis… bueno, al menos no la mayor parte del tiempo… tuviste que hacer hecho algo. Ven, siéntate aquí" Rogue lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia el taburete más cercano.

"Remy no hizo nada, todo lo que hizo fue seguir y cuidar a Andy junto con Kurt ya que se había ido de aquí muy alterada…"

Rogue le dio una mirada de que no le creía nada.

"¡Es la verdad! Eso estaba haciendo… pero es posible que se haya molestado porque, um, encontró a Remy besando a Andy…" Gambit admitió torpemente.

"¡Oh, Remy, no es posible!" Rogue dijo escandalizada.

"Oye, para ser justos ¡Logan la rechazó y Andy fue la que pidió el beso! Y ni siquiera fue porque Remy la sedujo ni nada…" él se apuró en aclarar.

"Dios mío, nada más de imaginármelo me da de todo ¿Qué no pudiste haberle dicho que no?"

"Eso hice, pero la petite insistió y no tuve corazón para rechazarla ¡Ouch!... Hasta duele hablar" Gambit gimió llevándose la mano hacia la comisura del labio que le estaba sangrando, solo que ya se le había secado la sangre.

Rogue sacó un pañito de una gaveta y lo humedeció para limpiarle la cara del sudor y de la sangre con cuidado "¡Pero que desastre! ¡Y Logan también! Yo se lo había advertido, que estaba cometiendo un tremendo error. No sé qué rayos tiene en la cabeza ¿rechaza a Andy y luego protesta si otro la besa? ¿a ese qué le pasa? Y mira nada más cómo tienes ese ojo, va a estar pero hinchadísimo mañana…"

"Oh, no digas eso que me rompes el corazón"

"Lo siento ¿pero qué quieres que haga si no vas a lucir como el delirio de las nenas por unos días, huh?"

"Ese Logan… yo sabía que le importaba Andy ¡pero diablos!"

"Si, bueno ¿qué te puedo decir? Él no es muy bueno en eso de expresar lo que siente por la gente que quiere, pero es muy protector con ella sobretodo tomando en cuenta que le ha pasado muchas cosas…"

"¿Protector? Esto va mucho más allá de la protección… cuando menos se lo espere voy y le exploto ese estúpido trasero ¡Ouch!" Gambit siguió despotricando en francés, y aunque Rogue no entendió ni una palabra de lo que dijo, tampoco era muy difícil de adivinar, no pudo evitar escaparse una suave risa.

"Ah, sólo dices esas cosas porque estás molesto pero ya se te va a pasar, lo que tienes que hacer ahora es irte a tu cuarto a descansar"

Los dos dejaron de hablar, Gambit no le quedó de otra que quedarse quieto para que Rogue pudiera seguir limpiándole la cara con tranquilidad, pero después de un rato la miró realmente y trató de dibujar la mejor de sus sonrisas junto a una mirada de lo más seductora, o al menos la mejor que podría lograr en su pobre estado.

"¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!" Rogue advirtió al darse cuenta de que se traía.

"¿Por qué no?" Gambit gimió cual niño pequeño a quien se le estaba negando un rico dulce.

"¿Cómo que por qué-? ¡Tengo novio!" Rogue exclamó incrédula ante tal desfachatez.

"Aaaaaahh… pero como a Remy le gusta un desafío" él dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

"¡Ha! ¡Filete contigo!" Rogue dijo y le estampó una rodaja de solomo sobre su ojo lastimado.

"¡¡¡OoooOOooouch!!!... Trata a Remy con amor…s'il vous plaît" Gambit gimió adolorido, a pesar de que Rogue no le había puesto la carne muy fuerte, igual se resintió.

Al día siguiente, y tal como Gambit lo había predicho, Andy había amanecido con una resaca de Padre y Señor Nuestro. La chica yacía boca abajo sobre su cama con sus miembros extendidos y gimiendo con la cara enterrada sobre la almohada a causa del dolor de cabeza que estaba sufriendo. Nightcrawler estaba junto a su cabecera y en un par de oportunidades intentó verle la cara, cosa que era de difícil a imposible añadiendo el hecho de que sus cabellos negros estaban desparramados de manera desordenada.

"¡AaaaAAAaaaaAAAaarrrrgghhh! ¡Me muerooooooooooo!" Andy se lamentó.

"No te estás muriendo nada, solo estás pagando la novatada" Nightcrawler musitó frustrado "Solo trata de relajarte y descansar, mientras tanto iré a ver que te consigo para ese malestar que tienes ¿está bien? Voy y vengo"

"Ay, Kurt ¡eres un pan de Dios!"

"Ya, ya, quédate quieta"

El joven predicador salió de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y recorrió los pasillos de la mansión, cuando entró a la cocina encontró la espalda de Gambit batiendo algo en una licuadora y él volteó para encararlo.

"¡O…key!" Nigthcrawler jadeó pasmado, pues la cara de su amigo era todo un poema.

"Vamos chérie ¿tan mal me veo?"

"Eeerrr ¡nain, nain!... que va ¿cómo vas a creer?... no estás tan mal" Nightcrawler dijo torpemente.

"Sabes Kurt, como mentiroso te mueres de hambre… sé que esto no se ve muy sexy…"

"Lo siento"

"Ah ¿qué más da? ¿ya está hecho, non?" Gambit suspiró resignado "¿Cómo amaneció la petite?"

"Con una resaca de terror"

"Me lo supuse" Gambit dijo y desmontó la jarra de la licuadora de su base para vaciar su contenido en un vaso de vidrio.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" Nightcrawler preguntó asqueado "Parece agua de cloaca… o vómito"

"Esto, mon ami, se lo vas a llevar a Andy para que se lo tome"

"¿¡Estás loco!? Yo no le voy a dar eso ¡será para que me lo tire por la cabeza!"

"Sé que se ve mal pero sucede que esta es una receta buenísima para la resaca que aprendí en las calles de Nueva Orleans… se la daría yo mismo pero prefiero no encontrarme con cierto canadiense troglodita para evitar otra escena y ambos sabemos que eso es lo que Andy menos necesita en este momento"

"Si, pero es asqueroso, dudo mucho que es algo que sería aprobado por sanidad"

"Mira chére, es muy simple: ¿quieres que Andy se recupere rápido o más rápido?"

"¡Ay bueno, ya!" Nightcrawler cedió y tomó el vaso de mala gana "Ahora hazme el favor y vete a tu habitación a descansar, te ves terrible"

"Está bien" Gambit dijo "Oye, Kurt, cuando te desocupes con Andy ¿será que tendrás tiempo para que me leas un cuento?" él bromeó.

Nightcrawler revoloteó los ojos en irritación "¡Eres de lo peor, Remy!"

Él regresó a la habitación de Andy y la encontró igual a como la había dejado momentos atrás, se acercó y dejó el vaso con la extraña mezcla a un lado sobre la mesita de noche para ayudarla a sentarse.

"Andy, te traje algo para que te lo tomes pero necesito que me ayudes ¿de acuerdo? vamos para que te sientes"

Una vez logrado esto el mutante le da a la chica el vaso y ella se tomó un sorbo, pero inmediatamente lo expulsó haciendo un enorme rocío.

"Okey, ya veo que sabe cómo luce"

"¿¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTA!?" Andy chilló asqueada.

"Lo sé, a mí no me agrada tampoco pero supuestamente funciona de las mil maravillas, así que trata de tomártelo todo ¿si?"

"¿Tengo qué?" Andy gimió viendo el vaso con asco y luego de un rato decidió tomárselo todo lo más rápido que pudo "Oh Dios ¡esto es horrible! Kurt, no es por no molestar, pero podrías haberme traído un vaso de agua para pasar el mal sabor de boca"

"La verdad que no se me ocurrió, ya te lo busco"

"Por favor, no te tele transportes, siento que la cabeza se me va a estallar por cualquier cosa y temo que la implosión de aire que haces me vaya a matar"

"Tranquila, por eso mismo no pensaba tele transportarme, ya te buscaré tu vaso de agua"

"Gracias"

Nightcrawler volvió a salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, pero justamente cuando dio la media vuelta para caminar el pasillo casi choca con la pared que era Logan.

"¡Ay, no!" él gimió.

"Okey, bobo, ahora me vas a contar con lujo de detalles qué movidas se inventó ese Cajún de mierda para envolver a Andy" Logan dijo de manera sombría.

"¡Nada! ¡Remy no hizo nada!"

"La mentira es un pecado, santurrón, y déjame decirte que ese no es precisamente tu fuerte"

"¡Ha! No necesito que tú, menos que nadie, me recuerde que cosa es pecado o no. Sobre todo después de que le has levantado la mano injustificadamente a Remy"

"Ese imbécil estaba manoseando y besuqueando a Andy, yo diría que estaba bastante justificado"

Nightcrawler no pudo evitar gruñir en irritación "¡Está bien, Logan! En otras circunstancias tal vez te hubiera dado la razón de sospechar así de Gambit, porque es un mujeriego empedernido y todo eso ¡Pero resulta que este no fue el caso!"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡Porque fue Andy la que le pidió que le besara! ¿okey? Remy no quiso hacerlo, pero ella insistió ¡y justamente ahí fue cuando te apareciste!"

"¿Que Andy qué? No… no es posible" Logan dijo sorprendido.

"Por supuesto que fue posible, estaba parado al lado de ellos y lo vi todo más de cerca"

"Pero… pero… no es posible" Logan repitió sin podérselo creer.

"¿Por qué no? ¿acaso tu orgullo machista no te permite pensar que Andy pudiera besar a alguien más?"

"¡No es eso!... Es que… ella no es así, no es de esa clase de chica… ella no besaría a alguien si no lo sintiera ¿Por qué haría una cosa así?"

"Rayos, Logan, no sé, no por nada dicen que no hay peor infierno que la furia de una mujer despechada ¿no te parece?" Nightcrawler dijo sarcásticamente.

Logan se quedó callado sintiéndose desarmado de repente, aquello tenía mucho sentido y todo lo que podía hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza en frustración. Ante eso Nightcrawler no pudo evitar sentir pena por él y suavizó su carácter.

"Mira, Logan, no sé por qué le hiciste eso a Andy y por qué te estás haciendo esto a ti mismo, pero lo cierto del caso es que desde que ella entró a tu vida te has vuelto una persona mucho más agradable de pasar el rato"

"¿Yo? ¿Más agradable?" Logan preguntó más confundido que nunca.

"Pues si… digo, sigues siendo tú y todo, pero cada vez que estás molesto por algo y de casualidad Andy entra a la habitación tú cambias por completo… para mejor, tu cara se te ilumina aun cuando quieras disimularlo dándotelas de que no te importa nada… cuando ella hace algo que te enternece se te escapa una sonrisa… y hasta me atrevería a decir que te has vuelto un mejor líder para los X-Men… es realmente agradable…"

"¿En serio crees todo eso?"

"Solo dime algo… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una pesadilla de esas horribles que te dan?"

"¡Oh…!" Logan susurró bajito, como recién dándose cuenta de ese no tan pequeño detalle.

"Exacto…"

Logan no dijo nada por un rato como procesando todo lo que ha pasado "¿Y ahora qué?" él susurró más para sí mismo.

"Ahora nada, no vas a lograr nada el día de hoy si Andy está que no puede ni con su alma, te tendrás que esperar hasta mañana o un par de días para que ustedes dos puedan hablar como la gente y resuelvan este enredo"

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, pero el ambiente en la habitación era tan tenso e incómodo que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, las adolescentes que siempre idolatraban a Gambit estaban tremendamente calladas al ver como el objeto de sus sueños estaba sentado todo golpeado e hinchado en la mesa, mientras que Logan estaba ubicado convenientemente a varios metros de distancia con muchos comensales separándolos para evitar algún roce, todo mientras Storm contemplaba la escena con una cara de pocos amigos. A falta de Andy, Rogue y Kitty se encargaron de la comida y ésta última le sirvió un plato de sopa al Cajún.

"Aquí tienes, Remy, espero que tengas buen provecho"

"Merci, chérie"

"Nada más ten cuidado porque aún está un poco caliente" Kitty dijo torpemente y después de servirles a los que le faltaba tomó su puesto en la mesa.

"Bueno, ahora que ya todos están sentados tomémonos de las manos para la oración" Nightcrawler invitó extendiendo sus manos a sus compañeros de mesa a tomar las suyas, como siempre Logan revoloteó sus ojos pero igual hizo lo que se pidió "Señor, te damos gracias por darnos la bendición de tener pan en abundancia sobre nuestra mesa, por favor bendice también a aquellos que no tienen la misma suerte, así como te pedimos que nos ayude a mantener a nuestra familia unida, iluminando nuestros corazones para que nos podamos comprender los unos a los otros y nos mantengan fuertes para vencer las dificultades. Te lo pedimos Señor. Amén"

"Amén" todos repitieron en unísono.

Todos comenzaron a comer en silencio, Gambit tomó su cuchara y se sirvió un poco de su sopa, soplándola lo mejor que podía ya que el lado del labio que se había lastimado se le había hinchado, cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente fría para tomarla trató de abrir la boca para meterse la cuchara pero se quejó un poco en el proceso, y justo cuando pensó que ya lo tenía todo controlado el líquido se le fue de lado terminando por embarrar la franela que tenía puesta. Eso hubiera sido divertido si no fuera porque definitivamente era algo extremadamente doloroso de ver.

"¡Argh, merde!" Gambit gruñó exasperado al ver el desastre que se hizo.

"Um… ¿te ayudaría si te busco un pitillo?" una chica finalmente se animó a preguntar "Ya sabes, para que puedas tomar tu sopa bien" ella murmuró torpemente.

"Non petite, gracias pero no" Gambit dijo al levantarse de la mesa para irse "De todos modos no tenía hambre, ahora si me disculpan…" y con eso se fue.

Los minutos pasaron como eternidad pues nadie sabía qué hacer o qué decir y si las miradas mataran, ya Logan hubiera estado muerto desde hace rato por como Storm lo miraba.

"Sabes, Logan, cuando te pedí que arreglaras las cosas esto no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente…" la morena dijo casi entre dientes.

Todo lo que Logan pudo hacer fue aguantar el chaparrón callado ¿en qué estaba pensando al presentarse a la mesa? Este era uno de esos momentos en que hubiera deseado tener el poder de tele transportación de Nightcrawler.

Al día siguiente las cosas estaban un poco mejor en la cocina, puesto que Andy ya se había recuperado completamente de su resaca y estaba preparando diligentemente el desayuno. A medida que el espacio se llenaba con los estudiantes hubo una implosión de aire y Nightcrawler apareció.

"¡Guten morgen! ¡Buenos días a todos! Que la gloria del Señor esté con todos vosotros" él saludó con los brazos extendidos, esperanzado de que las cosas pudieran mejorar a partir de este día.

"Buenos días, Kurt" varios estudiantes le saludaron en unísono.

Varios chicos ya habían tomado su puesto en la mesa, mientras otros recibían su desayuno de la misma Andy "Aquí tienes, que comas bien" ella le dijo suavemente a un muchacho.

"Gracias" el chico respondió y se fue a la mesa.

En una de estas Gambit entró a la cocina, arrancando los suspiros de las adolescentes, pues se presentó con unos jeans viejos y sin camisa. A pesar de que su cuerpo estaba un poco golpeado no se podía negar que estaba para chuparse los dedos. También tenía el cabello un poco desordenado y una expresión de sueño.

"Buenos días, Remy ¿te sientes bien?" Andy se había acercado a examinar la hinchazón en su cara.

"Oui petite" él respondió soñolientamente.

"Aún te ves un poco mal, pero creo que ya se te está bajando la hinchazón"

"Eso espero porque así no puedo encantar a las damas"

Andy rió suavemente, pero justo en ese momento vio sobre el hombro de Gambit a Logan, quien había pasado de largo frente a la puerta de la cocina y rápidamente lo tomó del brazo "Remy, ven para que te sientes en la mesa" Gambit fue guiado hacia la mesa y tomó asiento, entonces con una mano sobre su hombro Andy se inclinó un poco y le habló suavemente "Hey Remy, dime qué es lo que tu corazoncito desea, ya sabes, para desayunar…"

Nightcrawler la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si algún bicho raro la hubiera picado.

Las palabras de Andy habían llegado a los oídos de Logan, quien había llegado hasta el final del pasillo y estaba por doblar la esquina, él también había fruncido el ceño, esto no estaba oliendo nada bien…

"No sé ¿qué hay para desayunar?" Gambit preguntó.

"Tenemos cereal, ensalada de frutas, sándwich, hot cakes…"

"Me gustaría unos ricos hot cakes, s'il vous plaît"

"¿Estás seguro?" Nightcrawler preguntó extrañado "Si ayer no pudiste ni con un plato de sopa"

"Chère, te lo voy a poner de esta manera: yo no me pierdo los hot cakes de Andy por nada de este mundo así me los termine de comer la semana que viene ¿estamos claros?" Gambit aseguró.

"Que sean hot cakes entonces" Andy dijo y se fue a buscarlos.

A este punto Logan había regresado a la cocina y con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de irritación se puso a contemplar en silencio la escena desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Aquí tienes, dulzura" Andy presentó un plato con las doradas masas redondas frente a Gambit con una suave sonrisa "Dime cómo te gustan tus hot cakes ¿te gustan con mantequilla y miel?"

"Oui" Gambit respondió sintiéndose entusiasmado por recibir una atención tan especial.

"¿Dulzura?" Nightcrawler arrugó su cara más extrañado que nunca, sin entender qué diablos se traía Andy con esto.

"Sabes, Remy" Andy se inclinó lo suficiente para que el Cajún pudiera tener una buena visión de su escote, que no era muy revelador para empezar pero para los efectos daba lo mismo "Hay jugo de parchita, naranja y de patilla, también limonada y batido de fresa ¿Con qué quieres acompañar tu desayuno?"

"Con jugo de naranja, ma petite dame" él dijo con una enorme sonrisa, ahora sí podría decir que estaba contento.

"Yo quiero una taza de café" Logan interrumpió secamente desde la puerta.

Andy apenas lo miró con desdén "Tienes brazos ¿no? Y también sabes en dónde se guardan las tazas. Agarra y sírvete tú mismo"

Un estudiante paró en seco ante eso y se volvió hacia el compañero de al lado "Oye ¿qué onda con Andy? Si se la pasa consintiendo a Logan…"

Su compañero levantó sus hombros indicando que no sabía.

"Vaya, tal parece que la telenovela va a comenzar más temprano que de costumbre el día de hoy" Aurora susurró más para sí misma, los chicos que estaban a su lado la miraron confundidos.

Nightcrawler miró a Logan y luego a Andy quien comenzó a juguetear con los cabellos de Gambit con sus dedos y ahí lo entendió todo. Para su horror vio como ella le sonrió dulcemente y con los ojos entrecerrados levantó sus cejas en un claro desafío.

Las esperanzas que tenía de un mejor día se le estaban yendo rápidamente por el desagüe.


	33. Capítulo 33

Logan gruñó furiosamente y Andy tomó un cuchillo, clavándolo con fuerza en todo el medio de los hot cakes de Gambit para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo.

"Um ¿chère? Yo sé que estás molesta y todo, pero no creo que esta sea una buena idea…" Gambit dijo aprensivo.

"Gambit, si sabes lo que te conviene ¡lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!" Logan amenazó.

Ante eso Andy se puso frente de Gambit, protegiéndolo con su cuerpo como un escudo "Él no va a hacer nada de eso ¿y sabes por qué?" ella se volvió hacia el Cajún y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acariciando de manera sugerente su pecho "¡Porque él es mi mejor amigo!"

Todo el mundo jadeó en shock en la habitación, ahora que ya era evidente lo que estaba pasando.

"No me está gustando tus jueguitos, mujer" Logan advirtió apuntándola con un dedo "Estás patinando sobre hielo delgado"

"¡Ha! Eso sí que está bueno ¡Viniendo del canadiense que no puede patinar en hielo ni para salvar su tonto trasero!" Andy dijo burlonamente a la vez que se llevó una mano al frente formando la L de loser.

Aquello enfureció a Logan aún más "¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE QUIERES!?"

"¡Los besos que nos dimos estuvieron buenísimos y lo sabes!"

"Maldición, Andrea ¡ya te dije por qué no podía ser!"

"Si me vas a salir de nuevo con que eres mutante y yo normal, pues déjame decirte que Remy no tiene ningún problema con eso ¡porque igual quiere conmigo!"

"¿Qué nadie piensa parar esta ridiculez?" Aurora preguntó impasiblemente, como si hubiera preguntado algo de lo más normal como el estado del clima y se tomó un sorbo de jugo.

"¡No te conviene estar conmigo y punto! ¡Soy un asesino!" Logan gritó.

"Si, eso ya me lo dijiste la vez que estuvimos en la iglesia ¿y eso qué?" Andy retoro sarcásticamente.

"¿Logan estuvo en una iglesia?" una jovencita dijo sorprendida.

"Soy el depredador más peligroso del mundo, fui diseñado para matar" Logan continuó.

"Y sin embargo vives en una escuela llena de niños ¿qué onda con eso, huh?" Andy dijo.

"Te estás buscando lo que no se te ha perdido"

"¿Ah, sí?" Andy extendió sus brazos, ofreciéndose como un blanco abierto "Entonces adelante Wolverine ¿qué esperas? Tan solo soy humana, sin poderes ni nada con qué defenderme"

"¡Andy se ha vuelto loca!" exclamó espantado uno de los hermanos gemelos.

"¿Qué? ¿No piensas darme mi escarmiento? ¡Porque tal parece que se te hace mucho más fácil pelear, golpear y destrozar cosas que tener esta conversación conmigo!"

"¡Difícilmente se puede llamar eso una conversación cuando te estás restregando contra ese imbécil como un perro en celo!"

Esta vez los jadeos retumbaron con más fuerza en la cocina, acompañados con sonidos metálicos de los que dejaron caer los cubiertos que tenían en las manos en horror ciego.

"¡Busca a Storm, Bobby, Rogue, no me importa a quién, pero busca a alguien ya!" Gabriela ordenó a una niña más pequeña y esta corrió fuera del lugar tan rápido que dejó atrás una estela.

Andy se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos, no se podía creer que eso hubiera salido de la boca de Logan, prácticamente la había llamado prostituta delante de todo el mundo cuando todo lo que había hecho desde que lo conoció fue quererlo, se quedó pasmada ahí hasta que finalmente explotó en un furioso chillido "¡YO TE MATO!"

"Bueno, ya que insisten…" Aurora dijo más para sí misma y bajó el sándwich que se estaba comiendo.

Después de haber pegado semejante grito, Andy comenzó a correr hacia donde Logan estaba parado con la fuerza asesina de un jugador de fútbol americano determinado a taclear a su oponente. No había más nada que el eco de los gritos de pánico de todos los presentes rogando que se detuviera, pero no le importó, tan solo quería hacerle daño, un daño que ni Magneto ni nadie fue capaz de hacerle y de repente, la nada.

Ella se había detenido en seco, su boca y sus ojos abiertos, su rostro vacío de toda expresión, sobre su sien tenía los dedos de Aurora, quien se había levitado a su altura para tocarla.

"Oye ¿pero qué demonios estas hacien--?" Logan se acercó hacia la niña, pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su sien fue tocada con su otra mano y su rostro también quedó vacío de emoción.

Nadie entendía nada, pero Logan y Andy comenzaron a jadear, comenzaron a lamentarse y luego a gritar, como si estuvieran presos de una pesadilla que no podían despertar, todo mientras Aurora aún seguía tocando sus sienes.

La primera en entrar a la cocina fue Rogue y se quedó fría al verse reflejada frente a frente al espejo de su pasado, la expresión que tenía Logan en su rostro era la misma que puso cuando ella le tocó la noche que le acuchilló accidentalmente con sus garras después de haber despertado de una violenta pesadilla. Aurora parecía estar absorbiendo la fuerza vital de sus amigos sin piedad y esa era una visión que no podía soportar "¡Ya basta!" ella chilló con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

"¡Por amor a Dios, Aurora, ya suéltalos! ¿No ves que están sufriendo?" Nightcrawler rogó.

"¡No le estés rogando nada! ¡Sepáralos de ella de una buena vez!" Gambit gritó.

El pobre de Nightcrawler no sabía qué hacer, ciertamente podía sujetar a ambos y tele transportarlos para separarlos de la niña, pero no sabía si al hacer eso les haría más daño que bien.

"Oh ¿ustedes de verdad creen que les estoy causando daño?" Aurora dijo indiferentemente "Yo tan solo soy el canal"

Storm, Bobby y Kitty entraron a la cocina y no se demoraron en ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Aurora, lo que sea que estés haciendo ¡detente ya!" la directora de la escuela ordenó.

"Solo me falta un minuto" ella dijo simplemente.

"¡Te dije que te detengas! ¡Es una orden!"

"Y ya le acabo de decir que me falta un minuto"

El minuto siguiente se sintió como una eternidad mientras Logan y Andy parecían como si estuvieran en la silla eléctrica, hasta que Aurora dejó de tocarlos y ambos se desplomaron al suelo como patéticos muñecos de trapo. Rogue corrió hacia Logan para sujetarle la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo para que no se golpeara repetidamente contra la superficie ya que todo su cuerpo convulsionaba violentamente y Bobby se apuró a agacharse a su lado para aguantarle los brazos.

"Frío… mucho frío" Logan balbuceó con los ojos bien abiertos y la mirada terroríficamente perdida.

"¿Bobby?" Rogue preguntó asustada.

"Yo no le estoy haciendo nada ¡Lo juro!" él le respondió, también aterrado.

Storm y Kitty también se apuraron a controlar las convulsiones de Andy, quien fue incapaz de responder a todas las veces que las mujeres llamaron su nombre para llamarle la atención y en eso Colossus entró para socorrerlas, pues inexplicablemente había desarrollado una fuerza sobrehumana que les hacía prácticamente imposible sujetarla.

Los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de Aurora se apartaron de ella espantados, pero eso no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo y solo se limitó en contemplar lo que había hecho con una expresión impasible en su rostro.

Fue entonces que Storm se levantó del suelo y la miró más enojada que nunca.

Después del incidente, Kitty entró a la habitación de Logan con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no perturbarlo y se le acercó sigilosamente con su mutación activa al 100% para así prever algún accidente que tenga que ver con sus garras, y ahí estaba, yaciendo inquietamente sobre su cama como si estuviera sufriendo una de sus pesadillas. Que chocante resultaba verlo, el rudo y salvaje Wolverine de repente había quedado reducido a esta lastimosa y asustadiza criatura que gemía casi al punto del llanto y balbuceaba cosas incompresibles, ella estaba acostumbrada al Logan de siempre, no a esto. No pudo evitar sentir pena por su amigo y tomó el edredón que se había quitado sin querer en sus delirios para abrigarlo un poco.

"Frío… mucho frío" Logan murmuró angustiado, incapaz de poder despertar.

"Logan… ¿de qué estás hablando?" Kitty preguntó tentativamente, insegura de que le podría escuchar "Ni siquiera el aire acondicionado está prendido"

"No" él continuó, su mente asaltada con imágenes de agua, solo que era diferente, estaba siendo arrastrado "Me ahogo… ¡Papá, no me sueltes!"

"O…key" Kitty dijo más confundida que nunca "Logan, escúchame bien, lo que sea que estés alucinando, es solo eso, alucinaciones"

"¿En dónde estoy?" Logan gimió.

"Estás a salvo en tu habitación, aquí no te va a pasar nada, estás en la mansión ¿entiendes eso?"

"No ¿qué mansión? Aquí no hay mansiones… solo hay agua, mucha agua alrededor ¡alguien ayúdeme!"

Kitty decidió seguirle la corriente "Si no hay mansiones… ¿en dónde estás entonces?"

"¡No lo sé!" Logan sollozó "¡No lo sé! ¡Dios!... ¿Dónde están todos?... me duele todo el cuerpo, traté de aguantar pero la corriente fue demasiado fuerte…"

"Shhhh, tranquilo, todo estará bien, la ayuda ya está en camino. Pero necesito que me describas el lugar de donde estás para ubicarte más rápido"

"Es que de verdad no lo sé, no puedo reconocer la zona ¡este es el lugar donde nací y crecí pero no puedo reconocer nada! Luché y luché tanto… solo sé que estoy sobre el techo de una casa, hay agua y restos flotando y no sé qué más"

"¡Por Dios santo! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo esa niña?"

Mientras tanto Storm daba vueltas por toda su oficina como un animal enjaulado, tratando inútilmente de contener su furia hasta que llegó a su punto límite y comenzó a regañar a Aurora "Es que no lo puedo creer, esto es inaceptable ¡Completamente inaceptable! ¿Qué te hizo creer que podías hacer una cosa así?"

"Fue un poco rudo, lo acepto, pero las cosas se estaban yendo muy lejos a ese punto y alguien tenía que detener esa estupidez" la niña dijo indiferentemente.

"¿Cómo dices? ¿¡Y lo dices así nada más!?" Storm chilló escandalizada "¡Esa decisión no era tuya para tomar! ¡Tú no puedes jugar así con las mentes de las personas!... ¡Dioooos! Normalmente estoy en contra del castigo físico, pero estoy con las ganas de partirte el trasero con un rayo ¡literalmente!"

Storm seguía despotricando a viva voz, olvidado por un momento que Gambit y Nightcrawler estaban presentes y observando todo calladamente a una respetuosa distancia. Después de que Logan y Andy fueran colocados a sus respectivas habitaciones, ellos habían sido llamados para narrar su versión de los acontecimientos en la cocina.

"Dios mío, nunca había visto a Storm así de enojada" Nightcrawler murmuró inquieto.

"Oui, eso la hace ver pero bien sexy a los ojos de Remy" Gambit dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

"¡No seas idiota, Remy! Esto es serio, no sabemos que les pasó a Logan y a Andy ¡hasta pudieron haber muerto!" Nightcrawler regañó "¡Es más! Ya no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí" y con eso él posó una mano sobre el hombro de Gambit y ambos desaparecieron. Cuando volvieron a aparecer se encontraban en la habitación de Andy "¿Qué crees que esa niña les haya hecho?"

"Ni idea, sé lo mismo que tú, o sea nada"

Ambos mutantes solo pudieron contemplar como Andy se movía inquietamente sobre su cama, incapaces de ver como su mente estaba siendo invadida por recuerdos confusos y fragmentados…

Ella estaba sumergida bajo agua, pero inexplicablemente no estaba siendo arrastrada por la corriente, se vio a si misma acostada dentro de una de gran pecera… un tanque.

El lugar era totalmente extraño, atemorizante, una especie de instalación científica o militar al juzgar por la indumentaria de los desconocidos que la rodaban expectantes y entonces sucedió, lo que parecía un millón de agujas se acercaron a su cuerpo, penetrando su piel para luego sentir como sus huesos estaban siendo cubiertos por una aleación tan caliente que era más allá de lo insoportable.

El chillido de dolor que Andy fue tan fuerte, macabro y sobrenatural que parecía el grito de una banshee, haciendo que Gambit y Nightcrawler brincaran tan duro del susto que les faltó poco para atravesar el techo.

"Okey, no sé tú ¡pero yo ya estoy oficialmente asustado!" Nightcrawler dijo aterrado.

"Je te blâme pas" Gambit murmuró igualmente aterrado "Yo no te culpo" él repitió para que su amigo le pudiera entender.

Él habría jurado haber escuchado los gritos y lamentos de una mujer, una pobre alma que estaba siendo sometida a las más sádicas de las torturas por horas y horas, pero sus sentidos estaban tan jodidos a tal grado que no podía saber si esos gritos eran reales o es que estaba alucinando, y luego el impacto.

Sintió un líquido correr y sus fosas nasales se llenaron con el familiar olor de la sangre, solo que no era la sangre de sus enemigos. Era la suya.

Tal vez su factor curativo fue el que lo ayudó como siempre, pero eso era lo último que tenía en la cabeza, solo sabía que estaba recuperando el sentido del espacio y del tiempo y poco a poco se encontró con que estaba yaciendo boca abajo en el suelo de su cuarto al lado de su cama, y así, lentamente y con dificultad logró incorporarse.

Con pasos torpes y la respiración entrecortada Logan se las arregló para llegar al baño y cuando estaba por abrir el grifo de su lavamanos para lavarse la cara y terminar de despertar de una vez por todas se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo y entendió porqué olía sangre. Se había roto la nariz.

Eso era, en algún momento se había caído de la cama y se rompió la nariz al impactar contra el suelo. Genial.

Dejó fluir abundante agua y se lavó repetidamente, casi de manera compulsiva, con la esperanza de poder aclarar su mente, pero el efecto no fue ni remotamente logrado ¿Cómo podría aclarar una mente que sentía que ya no le pertenecía? El simple acto de aclarar sus ideas representaba un verdadero desafío con recuerdos ajenos que le llegaban de aquí a allá de la manera más aleatoria posible y era tan confuso que casi ni podía ver. El animal en él se sintió preso, acorralado, invadido y violado, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Con lo mucho que le gusta que jodan con su mente para empezar.

¿Por qué diablos le tiene que pasar estas cosas? Ya de por sí fue robado de su pasado ¿Qué eso no era suficiente?

Logan no lo soportó más y salió de su cuarto ante la sensación de que sus paredes se achicaban más y más para ahogarlo, sabía que afuera había aire fresco, tal vez afuera si pueda respirar bien.

A medida que iba recorriendo los pasillos el canadiense logró, o al menos creyó haber logrado tener una idea propia entre la tormenta en la que se había convertido su mente: tomar su motocicleta y manejar por ahí, tal vez así podría ordenar sus ideas.

Pero en una de estas sin darse cuenta pasó frente a la puerta de la cocina y ahí la encontró dándole la espalda y lavando una montaña de platos sucios de la manera tradicional, sin hacer uso de sus poderes. Él gruñó e instintivamente supo que tenía que alejarse de ella lo más rápido posible porque si no lo hacía no se iba a medir en que fuera una niñita y le haría todas las clases imaginables de daño. Ya podía sentir las puntas de sus garras amenazado con atravesar la fina piel entre sus nudillos para liberarse y tuvo que recurrir a todo el autocontrol que pudiera tener en su estado para no sucumbir a su instinto asesino y seguir de largo.

"Le rompiste el corazón" Aurora dijo bajito.

Su voz no fue más que un suave susurro, pero se sintió como un latigazo sobre su espalda y Logan se detuvo en seco "Yo no le pedí que se enamorara de mí" él dijo con una voz perdida.

"_No, pero la muy boba lo hizo de todos modos ¿no?_" la voz de Aurora hizo eco dentro de su mente "_Solo Dios sabe qué vio en ti. Te veo y todo lo que puedo ver es a un hombre testarudo y egoísta que está muy ciego en su auto-lástima como para darse cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente. Cielos ¿qué se yo? A lo mejor si te gusta el dolor, a lo mejor te encanta pensar que pudiste tener una vida medio decente al lado de una linda chica pero lo dejaste pasar para sufrir_"

Eso era todo, Logan gruñó de nuevo y regresó a la cocina para enfrentar a la niña "¡Hice lo que fue mejor!"

Aurora dejó de lavar los platos y tomó una toalla para quitarse tranquilamente el jabón de sus manos y como sabía de las ganas que tenía de matarla ella metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones para sacar un yo-yo ordinario y comenzó a jugar con él a la vez que dio la media vuelta para verle la cara, sin inmutarse ante sus ojos asesinos. Logan observó el movimiento de brazo y muñeca al manipular el juguete y comprendió que esa era su manera de hacerle saber que no le convenía meterse con ella porque terminaría siendo manipulado fácilmente gracias a sus poderes.

"No, hiciste lo que se te hizo más fácil" Aurora retoro suavemente.

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" Logan explotó, tomando un agresivo paso hacia adelante "¿Te parece que me dio gusto rechazarla? ¡No! ¿Pero qué clase de vida le daría? ¿Qué clase de compañero sería para ella?"

"No mucho como sigas actuando como un gallina. Pero bueno, ni modo, será que nos tendremos que acostumbrar a ver a una melancólica y deprimida Gallagher deambular esta mansión cual alma perdida por un buen tiempo"

Había dado justo en el blanco, Logan había visto a sus lágrimas y la había visto sucumbir en estados depresivos en más de una ocasión. Él trató de convérsese a sí mismo de que esto era lo mejor para los dos, que no era merecedor de su amor y mucho menos de sus lágrimas, pero el sonido de ellas, la idea de ser el responsable de otra depresión fue suficiente para desgarrar su corazón y de pronto le llegó un recuerdo del pasado.

"_A mí no me importa el dolor_..." Andy le había dicho en su cama de hospital poco después del accidente "_Digo, por supuesto que no me gusta el dolor como cualquier persona normal. La cosa con él, al menos con el dolor físico, es que dura solo por un tiempo, luego se va poco a poco, las heridas sanan, los morados en la piel desaparecen... pero hay otros tipos de dolor... esos son los que realmente me asustan... ¿Entiendes lo que digo?_"

Maldición, ni siquiera tenía la excusa de que nunca fue advertido "No le puedo dar lo que necesita" Logan dijo mirando sus zapatos en vergüenza.

"¿Y qué te parece que necesita, Wolverine? ¿Dinero? Ella no es una mujer ambiciosa como bien ya sabes y está bastante conforme con el sueldo que gana ¿Un humano aburrido? ¡Por favor! Si fuera por eso ya se hubiera conseguido uno desde hace un buen rato. Todo lo que necesita es que la quieras, si no puedes hacer eso entonces por Dios que eres realmente patético"

"Ella sabe que la amo" él dijo con la voz quebrada.

"Entonces mueve ese estúpido trasero y ve por ella"

"No puedo"

La paciencia de la niña se estaba agotando rápidamente "Maldición ¿por qué no?"

"Tengo mis razones"

"Bueno, Wolverine…" Aurora dijo finalmente con un largo suspiro "Espero que tengas una larga y linda vida con tu soledad. No te preocupes por Gallagher, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees y con el tiempo sobrevivirá a ti… después de todo, ella si sobrevivió a un huracán, el peor de la historia reciente ¿no es así?"

Segundo golpe. Los labios de la niña se curvaron en una suave y sardónica sonrisa al ver como Logan tragó saliva, pues los recuerdos de Andy sobre el huracán estaban vívidos y crudos en su mente y le volvió a dar la espalda para reanudar su castigo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Logan no podía más con esto y se largó de la cocina como si ella fuera la peste, simplemente no quería nada que ver con esa niña siniestra y se dirigió a los garajes de la mansión para tomar su motocicleta e irse bien lejos, al menos por unas horas.


	34. Capítulo 34

Ya era de noche cuando Logan manejó de regreso a la mansión, en la distancia se podía ver unas nubes acompañadas con truenos, anunciando una noche lloviosa.

Tampoco fue muy lejos para empezar, el manejar le resultó más que imposible y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de causar un accidente en la carretera, bien sea a punto de chocar con algún carro que venía en sentido contrario o con algún árbol al salirse del camino o simplemente derrapar en el concreto, de modo que las horas que estuvo afuera básicamente se las pasó sentado en el borde de la carretera solo para lidiar con los recuerdos de Andy que seguían nublando su mente y su juicio, así que cuando se sintió en condiciones decidió que lo mejor era regresar.

Él entró a su habitación lanzando de mala gana su chaqueta hacia un rincón para ir a su cama a ver si lograba descansar. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus oídos captaron un llanto, un lamento…

¡Andy!

Se levantó deprisa y salió de la habitación en su búsqueda y tras recorrer los oscuros pasillos de la mansión la encontró en un salón dando vueltas como si estuviera acorralada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, luciendo verdaderamente asustada.

"Quiero que pare…" Andy gimió como una niña pequeña.

"¿Parar qué cosa?" Logan preguntó confundido, pero luego vio como los vientos huracanados balanceaban los árboles a través de las ventanas y lo comprendió "Andy, es solo lluvia"

"¡QUIERO QUE PARE!" ella chilló histéricamente "Quiero que pare ¡Por favor, llama a Storm, que ella lo pare!"

"Andy, escúchame, no va a pasar nada malo, de verdad que no"

"Así fue como empezó todo" Andy gimió con lágrimas brillantes saliendo de sus ojos.

"Andy" Logan dijo mientras se acercó para tomar su cara entre sus manos "Mírame, escúchame, es solo lluvia nena, quédate tranquila, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, solo cálmate"

De pronto Andy jadeó, mirándolo fijamente pero como si no lo viera a él y pegó un grito haciendo que Logan pegara un brinco por la inesperada reacción, cuando la vio se dio cuenta que tenía sus manos retorcidas mientras chillaba de dolor "Andy ¿qué tienes?"

La mente de Andy la hacía verse a sí misma con garras saliendo de sus manos, ella no estaba en el salón con Logan, sino en otro lugar que no supo identificar, solo sabía que estaba atacando, matando, matando, matando, no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, solo existía ese sentimiento de furia que la hacía matar sin medida, oliendo y dejándose bañar por la sangre de sus víctimas mientras escuchaba sus últimos y agonizantes gritos.

"¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!" ella chilló y se echó hacia atrás, pegando su espalda contra una pared con una terrorífica expresión en su cara "¡ALÉJATE ANTES DE QUE TE MATE!"

"¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!" Logan preguntó sin entender.

"¡AAAAARRGHHH!" Andy chilló fuera de sí y se lanzó hacia él con los puños cerrados para atacarlo con garras que solo existían en su mente.

Logan reaccionó y la sujetó hábilmente, pero la tarea de retenerla fue increíblemente difícil, normalmente la hubiera controlado con ridícula facilidad, pero Andy había desarrollado una fuerza sobrehumana que lo sorprendió "Andy, soy yo ¡Logan! ¡Ya cálmate!" pero no hubo caso, Andy estaba fuera de razón y seguía forcejeando para hacerle daño "Tranquilízate, por favor… ¡QUE TE TRANQUILICES, COÑO!"

De la nada Logan la bofeteó en la cara y Andy cayó tumbada al suelo.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" él exclamó horrorizado, nunca pensó que pudiera hacerle una cosa así y se agachó rápidamente para examinarla "¡Andy! Dime algo, háblame… ¿pero qué hice?"

"Aaaahhh…" Andy jadeó, estaba sangrando por la comisura de su labio.

Logan se apuró en levantarla y sentarla en el sofá más cercano y salió corriendo del salón para buscar algo que la pudiera curar en la enfermería, pero cuando regresó con la caja de primeros auxilios había desaparecido.

"Andy… ¿Andy?" Logan llamaba al buscarla desesperadamente por los pasillos "Andy ¿dónde estás?"

"Ella no está en la mansión"

Él volteó hacia el origen de la nueva voz para ver que Aurora lo miraba impasiblemente desde lo alto de las escaleras. Mientras tanto Andy había corrido por los jardines bajo la lluvia para terminar adentrándose en el bosque de la propiedad.

"Vaya, Wolverine, esta vez sí que la hiciste buena" la niña musitó fríamente.

"¡No molestes, niña!" Logan gruñó "¿En dónde está Andy?"

"En el bosque…" Aurora susurró, en su mente podría ver claramente como Andy se había detenido en el medio del bosque, dejándose empapar por la lluvia y jadeando por aire, y en eso algo brillante en el suelo a unos pasos de distancia llamó su atención y se acercó lentamente para tomarlo "Está a un paso de perderlo todo…" volvió a susurrar.

Una repentina corriente de escalofrío le recorrió en la espina, lo que sea que eso significaba no podía ser nada bueno, así que Logan no perdió más tiempo y corrió fuera de la mansión para adentrarse en el bosque lo más rápido que sus piernas podían permitirle.

Andy dio unos pasos y se agachó, sentándose de rodillas, ante ella había unos pedazos de vidrio regados en el suelo, originalmente de una botella de alcohol y se los quedó viendo con una mirada vacía por un momento.

Finalmente extendió su mano derecha y tomó el pedazo más grande para llevarlo hacia la muñeca de su mano izquierda. Sabía muy en el fondo de su mente que lo que pretendía era una locura, una cosa horrenda e impensable y pensó que este debería ser el momento en que su instinto de sobrevivencia reaccionaría haciéndola arrogar el vidrio lejos, pero era como si su instinto ya hubiera muerto, porque de otro modo ya lo hubiera arrogado…

Su mente volvió a ser asaltada por más recuerdos terribles, que mezclado con su propio dolor hacían sentir como su alma se desgarraba cada vez más, todo era demasiado insoportable.

Cuando se calmó volvió a ver el vidrio que tenía sujeto y la idea se hizo tan seductora que era difícil de resistirla ¿Qué más daba si lo hacía? Claro que iba a doler ¿pero qué importaba? Solo serían un par de cortes y luego ya no sentiría más dolor. Sería libre al fin, total y completamente libre…

"No lo hagas" una voz quebrada interrumpió sus pensamientos.

El cielo retumbó con un fuerte trueno y Logan se arrodilló a su lado, estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera lo sintió acercarse "Por favor, Andy, no lo hagas" él imploró.

Andy se demoró un poco en hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo "Sé lo que le hiciste a mi ex-vecino…" ella susurró sin mirarlo.

"Oh… no se suponía que te fueras a enterar de eso" Logan dijo avergonzado.

"No, está bien, el muy bastardo se lo tenía merecido… Como envidio tu amnesia a veces… todo sería mucho más fácil si no pudiera recordar en lo absoluto"

Logan estaba un poco sorprendido por lo primero, de algún modo se imaginó que, merecido o no, Andy reprobaría los horrores que le había causado a ese infeliz, tal vez porque nunca mostró inclinación por la venganza ¡si no le permitió matar al miserable que intentó violarla delante de toda la fuente de soda, por Dios santo! Y sobre lo segundo, sabía en su corazón de que estaba hablando.

"Me vi a mi mismo acostado, sentía fiebre, escalofrío, mis huesos me dolían y tocía a cada rato, estaba en un cuarto lila, muy agradable con afiches en las paredes y otras tonterías y estaba abrazando un peluche muy suave… una señora entró con una bandeja con un plato de sopa de pollo caliente y se me acercó mirándome con ternura… se veía preocupada por mí pero a la vez era tan hermosa y serena que su sola presencia me hizo sentir seguro y con la sopa me sentí tan bien, aún cuando me iba a demorar en bajar la fiebre… Luego estaba este señor, estábamos en un parque y yo estaba tratando de aprender a andar en bicicleta, me costó entender como era todo y lograr que mi cuerpo estuviera en balance pero nunca perdió la paciencia conmigo… después de un tiempo lo logré, o eso creí porque caí bien feo y me raspé la pierna. Solo podía llorar porque sangraba y dolía mucho pero de pronto me vi abrazado por ese hombre, la última vez que lo vi estaba parado un poco lejos pero había corrido para consolarme y me abrazaba susurrándome que todo estaba bien… papá está contigo, nena, ya no llores más, ya pasó… y, no sé, después de haberme calmado por alguna razón decidí volver a montarme sobre la maldita cosa para intentarlo de nuevo y lo logré, podía andar y dar varias vueltas a su alrededor sin caerme, su cara se iluminó de tanto orgullo… Me vi a mismo abriendo los regalos en Navidad, ayudando a mamá con la casa, jugando con mi hermano en el patio trasero, siendo llevado de la mano por papá en las mañanas para ir a la escuela-"

"Basta" Andy gimió, sus lágrimas confundiéndose con las gotas de lluvia que humedecían su cara.

"No, Andy, lo que estoy tratando de decir es… ¡maldición, eso es lo que me mata, que esos no son mis recuerdos!... son los tuyos… Sé que lo he dicho antes pero no es lo mismo que te cuenten algo a vivirlo en carne propia, pero de verdad siento mucho lo que te ha pasado a ti y a tu familia… los años más recientes de tu vida han sido duros, pero la vida que has tenido, tu infancia… Dios ¡lo que yo daría por tener la mitad de lo que tú has tenido! tú podrás renunciar a muchas cosas ¡pero no a eso!"

"Ya basta… por favor, déjame…" Andy dijo, su mano derecha aún sosteniendo el pedazo de vidrio.

Logan notó los restos de la botella y de pronto sintió un vacío en su estómago al recordar cómo antes de siquiera pensar en conocer a Andy él se había adentrado en el bosque poco después de los sucesos de la Isla de Alcatraz con varias botellas en un vano intento por emborracharse hasta la médula para luego arrogarlas lo más lejos que podía mientras maldecía con furia al mundo y a su mutación. Si, esta era una de sus botellas.

"¡Dios, Andy, si quieres córtame todo si te da la gana, pero no te hagas esto!" él gimió "Siento mucho haberte golpeado, siento haberte rechazado, pero no tenía nada que ver contigo, yo no te rechacé porque no me gustaras o porque hubiera algo malo contigo ¡Lo hice porque fui un cobarde, un maldito cobarde!" Logan sollozó, todo su cuerpo temblado de miedo ciego, en su mente le había llegado una vez más ese espantoso momento en que sacó sus garras para matar a Jean para luego viajar a otra época en una tierra lejana, en que se vio obligado a dar muerte a su primer gran amor, una mujer de belleza exótica y facciones delicadas yacía acunada en sus fuertes brazos y con ojos llorosos le imploró en japonés. Con todo el dolor del mundo Logan sacó sus garras y el exquisito estampado de su kimono se tiñó con una mancha escarlata que se fue extendiendo y extendiendo y ella dejó de ser.

La ironía era demasiado grande para pasarla por alto, había querido poner distancia entre los dos para evitar que Andy ultimadamente cayera en el círculo vicioso de encontrar su muerte bajo sus garras, pero justamente y sin saberlo había dispuesto en un arrebato de furia la filosa herramienta que ahora sostenía en su mano "Por favor, dame una oportunidad, date una oportunidad, sé que duele pero déjame ayudarte ¡quiero sanarte, déjame sanarte!"

"Pero no puedes compartir tus poderes" Andy susurró aún sin mirarlo "No puedes sanarme… nadie puede…" y con eso apoyó el vidrio sobre la piel de su muñeca izquierda y una gota de sangre se formó.

"¿Y qué hay del resto de nosotros? ¿Qué hay de los niños? Cuando pensamos que habías muerto en el aeropuerto, tú tuviste que haberlo visto, cómo te buscábamos como locos…"

De pronto las imágenes llegaron a la mente de Andy, así como también el sentimiento de angustia que Logan tuvo al no poder capturar su olor para luego descubrir un cuerpo calcinado que confundió como el de ella.

"¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que fue regresar a la mansión para decirle a los niños que habías muerto? Si haces esto… ¿con qué cara les voy a explicar que tú…? ¡Andy, yo no puedo hacer eso!"

Los niños, la sola mención de ellos parecía lograr el efecto deseado, pues la mano derecha de Andy comenzó a templar, estaba flaqueando.

"Esto no eres tú, la Andy que conozco es luchadora y optimista, siempre buscando el lado bueno de las cosas, además no es lo que tu familia hubiera querido para ti, a ellos les gustaría que vivas una larga y hermosa vida, tú lo sabes" Logan dijo y extendió su mano como muestra de ofrecer su ayuda "Sé que he sido un estúpido, que estás así por mi culpa, pero quiero enmendar el daño que he hecho… por favor, tú no quieres esto…"

Su mano tembló más visiblemente hasta que por fin el vidrio se deslizó de sus dedos para caer en el suelo lodoso y Andy comenzó a jadear y a chillar horrorizada, Logan no sabía si era porque había caído en cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, si era porque le había llegado otra imagen perturbadora de su pasado, si era de su propio dolor o una mezcla de todas las anteriores, pero de cualquier modo soltó una gran bocanada de alivio y la abrazó muy cerca de sí "¡Dios santo!" él jadeó "Ya, ya, quédate tranquila, estoy aquí contigo…" el dijo mientras Andy seguía chillando.

Momentos más tarde el canadiense regresaba a la mansión cargando a Andy entre sus brazos bajo la torrencial lluvia, y en cuanto entró de algún modo Storm se había enterado que ambos estaban afuera porque la morena junto con Kitty no perdió tiempo en envolver a Andy con toallas para secarla.

"Dios mío Logan ¿qué fue lo que pasó?" Kitty preguntó alarmada "Andy está heladísima… ¡y tiene el labio roto!"

"No hay tiempo para eso ahora ¡pronto! ¡llevémosla a la enfermería!" Storm ordenó.

Y así fue llevada por las dos mujeres hacia el piso de abajo. En todo el camino Andy lloró y chilló y no hubo otro remedio que darle un fuerte sedante para tranquilizarla. Ahora yacía en una cama de la enfermería y las mujeres aún seguían en la tarea de secarla.

"Kitty, voy a necesitar que vayas a su cuarto para que traigas una muda de ropa, mientras tanto traeré unos cobertores para calentarla"

"Si, Storm" Kitty dijo pero luego su rostro se palideció "¿Storm?" ella susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Storm no entendía lo que le pasaba a la chica hasta que bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, las cuales sostenían la muñeca izquierda de Andy, justo en donde estaban ubicadas sus venas se podía ver claramente una cortada superficial en una pequeña línea recta tan limpia que era imposible que se la haya hecho accidentalmente y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Un labio roto era una cosa, pero estar ante esta horrenda posibilidad era otra completamente diferente.

Ella dio la media vuelta en automático y salió apuradamente de la enfermería "¿Logan?... ¡LOGAAAAAN!" ella llamó su nombre a gritos.

"¡Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué fue lo que pasó!" Storm demandó, confrontando a Logan en el lobby.

"¡No pasó nada Storm!"

"¡Maldición, Logan! ¡Esto es serio! Todo el mundo sabe que Andy le tiene miedo a la lluvia ¿A cuenta de qué salió de la seguridad de la mansión cuando estaba lloviendo a cántaros, a ver?"

Los labios de Logan estaban apretados, por nada del mundo quería decir lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir en voz alta.

"Si crees que la estás ayudando con tu silencio estás tristemente equivocado ¿Por qué ella tiene rota la comisura del labio? O mejor aún ¿Por qué tiene una cortada en una de sus muñecas? ¿Acaso intentó-?"

"¡Dios mío, no!" jadeó una nueva voz

Logan y Storm casi saltaron y Nightcrawler emergió de las sombras "Storm… ¿en serio estás diciendo que… que Andy quiso… quitarse la vida?" él preguntó con una voz pequeña.

Él al igual que Storm lo miraron como esperando una respuesta y Logan no pudo más con la presión "¡MALDITA SEA, SÍ!... ¡Pero no lo hizo! ¡Pude encontrarla a tiempo y disuadirla!"

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Storm exclamó horrorizada.

"Perdió la razón completamente…" Nightcrawler susurró tristemente y luego lució visiblemente culpable.

"¿Kurt? ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?" Storm preguntó tentativamente.

Nightcrawler suspiró pesadamente "No lo sé, tal vez debí decir algo antes… la otra noche, después de que se emborrachó la estaba pasando bien por un rato, pero después enloqueció y comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido, era atemorizante, y todo porque se me ocurrió decirle que Dios proveerá"

"¿Disculpa? ¿Qué?" Logan preguntó consternado.

"Si, era como si le hubiera dicho un grosería porque lo tomó muy mal, decía que ya no podía más, que no podía vivir más de un sueño porque siempre le pasaba cosas feas cuando en ese sueño le habían prometido que hay algo bueno esperando por ella y no sé qué otras cosas más. Era como si, como si… bueno, como si hubiera sido poseída por el diablo…"

Logan no dijo nada por un momento, recordando todo lo que pasó antes de que apareciera para caerle a golpes a Gambit y él también suspiró pesadamente "No, predicador, estás cerca pero no es exactamente así… sus demonios lograron alcanzarla finalmente…"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los cuales fueron rotos por Storm "Eso es todo" ella sentenció.

"¿A qué te refieres con que eso es todo?" Logan preguntó confundido.

"¡Que está claro que esto está fuera de nuestro alcance, por mucho que la queramos ayudar simplemente está fuera de nuestro alcance!"

"Storm ¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¡Maldición, ella es uno de nosotros!" Logan bramó desesperado.

"¡Eso lo sé!" Storm bramó también "Mira, como X-Men lidiamos con conspiraciones, intentos de dominio mundial y… ¡y otras cosas más que no me acuerdo ahorita! También enseñamos a diario a nuestros niños como controlar y usar sus poderes para el bien, pero esto… no podemos entrar en negación y adornarla con excusas… esta noche Andy intentó quitarse la vida…"

"Podemos ayudarla, podernos-"

"¡Logan, ya basta! Por más que nos duela debemos aceptar que ya no está en nuestras manos…"

"¿Entonces…?"

A Storm le tomó un momento en responder "Déjenme sola, estaré en la oficina para meditar sobre esto pero de verdad quiero estar sola"

Era tarde, pero igual Logan no podía conciliar el sueño ¿y cómo podría después de lo que pudo pasar? Él suspiró y decidió que en vez de perder el tiempo dando vueltas entre las sábanas bajaría a la enfermería a ver como estaba Andy, le tranquilizaba saber que estaba sedada y a salvo, pero igual necesitaba verla.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso de abajo enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola al captar otro olor aparte del suyo, y su sangre hirvió al identificar a su dueño "_¿Cómo se atreve?_" él pensó con furia y corrió hacia la habitación, a punto de dar el ataque.

"Ay, por favor" Aurora dijo aburridamente.

De repente Logan se vio suspendido en el aire de la misma manera como Magneto se lo hizo en el bosque en su intento por llevarse a Jean de vuelta a casa. Ahora solo podía ver con impotencia y enojo como la niña estaba parada detrás la cabeza Andy en concentración, con ambas manos cerca de sus sienes pero sin tocarla.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" él demandó "¿Qué no es ya suficiente el daño que le has causado?"

"La estoy ayudando, pedazo de idiota"

"¡Pero si está sedada!"

"Si, su sueño estará inducido, pero sus ondas cerebrales están alteradas"

"¿Qué tanto?"

"Como un 9,5 en la escala de Richter, decir que el dormir se me hizo imposible por tanto escándalo sería quedarme corta, así que no tuve de otra que bajar a calmarla"

"Es por mis recuerdos ¿verdad? Quiero que los borres de su mente, o que los bloquees" Logan exigió.

"¿Un bloqueo mental? Creí que estabas en contra de esos métodos, después de todo fue por eso que te enojaste con el Profesor Xavier cuando te dijo lo que le hizo a Jean cuando era más joven" Aurora dijo con un sutil tono de sarcasmo.

"¡SON MIS RECUERDOS! ¡MÍOS!" Logan gritó desesperadamente "¡Ella no tiene por qué sufrir por cosas que no tiene nada que ver!"

"Si… debo admitir que no se me ocurrió medir el grado de violencia que tu pasado inmediato ha tenido, ciertamente nadie puede decir que no has tenido una vida un tanto interesante, pero no puedo hacer lo que pides"

"Querrás decir que no te da la gana de hacerlo… ¡eres una sádica degenerada!"

"Lo que pienses de mí me tiene sin cuidado Wolverine, pero al menos me preocupé lo suficiente como para bajar a ayudarla ¿no?... ¿A ver cómo te lo explico para que lo entiendas? No puede haber sombra si no hay luz, o vida sin la muerte, no puede haber Yin si no hay Yan, todas esas cosas siempre van tomadas de la mano. Podría desaparecer todo lo malo de ti de su mente, pero con ello también se irá todo lo bueno… créeme que tú no quieres eso"

"¿Qué va a pasar entonces?"

"Es posible que los dos sigan sufriendo efectos colaterales por un tiempo, como Gallagher vaya a estar depende enteramente de ella, pero como ya te dije antes, es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. Ahora ¿dejarás de molestar para que pueda terminar con esto lo más pronto posible?"

Logan no dijo nada, pero sus pensamientos fueron respuesta suficiente y Aurora le permitió volver a poner sus pies sobre el suelo.

"Tampoco lograrás nada con que te quedes a su lado porque pasaran muchas horas antes de que siquiera piense en despertar"

"No me importa" Logan dijo y se acercó hacia Andy para acariciar su frente "Eso es lo que hace la gente que se quiere: cuidarse los unos a los otros"

"Como quieras…"

Así Logan se mantuvo a su lado mientras Aurora siguió con su trabajo, el cual le tomó hasta cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y una vez que terminó dio la media vuelta para irse "Oye Wolverine, sé útil y dile a Storm o a quien te parezca que no me despierten para asistir a clases ¿está bien?"

Una vez que escuchó el ascensor cerrar sus puertas y subir fue que Logan acunó a Andy entre sus brazos y la balanceó muy suavemente como si fuera un bebé y comenzó a sollozar quietamente dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro, humedeciéndolo. Lo que daría por arreglar el desastre que ha causado…

"_No dejaré que despiertes aquí_" él pensó tristemente, solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazándola, pero no le importó, cuando recuperó la compostura la cargó una vez más y la llevó a su habitación para que descanse en su propia cama rodeada de sus cosas.


	35. Capítulo 35

A mediados de la tarde Storm, Rogue y Kitty se encontraban en la habitación de Andy, ella había despertado y ahora estaba sentada al borde de su cama luciendo extremadamente pálida y enfermiza y con la mirada perdida, fija hacia un punto de solo ella veía, mientras que las mujeres más jóvenes estaban sentadas cada una a su lado tomando sus manos entre las suyas en muestra de apoyo.

"Esto es lo que se ha decidido" Storm le habló con la autoridad que se espera como directora de la escuela "Hay un refugio en California al cual irás mañana a primera hora, es un lugar agradable y apartado del bullicio cotidiano con un excelente equipo de profesionales quienes brindan toda clase de orientación y ayuda psicológica a personas normales como a mutantes por igual"

"¿A mutantes también?..." Andy salió de su letargo para reparar en la nueva información con un poco de confusión.

"Sí, pensé que así podrías sentirte cómoda de hablar de lo que quieras sin el temor a que te traten feo o raro"

"Creí que los mutantes como que quedaban a la buena de Dios"

"Por desgracia eso es cierto en la mayoría de los casos, pero este refugio está bajo una fachada al igual que esta escuela, lo que facilita mucho las cosas. Rogue y Kitty están aquí para hacer tus maletas, ellas verán que no te falte nada" Storm dijo, y luego abandonó su pose seria para esta vez hablarle como su amiga "Yo espero que no pienses que te estamos abandonando ni nada parecido, te queremos pero en este momento ellos son mucho más capaces de ofrecer lo que necesitas que cualquiera de nosotros"

"Si, Andy, eres de nuestra familia y de verdad no queremos que te vayas pero va a ser por tu bien, Storm ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado si no fuese así" Kitty dijo tristemente.

"Vamos, Kitty, hagamos las maletas" Rogue suspiró.

Las chicas se levantaron para abrir el clóset, mientras Andy volvió a quedar en silencio con la mirada perdida.

Era las cinco y media de la mañana del día siguiente cuando los X-Men estaban calentando los motores del Jet para llevarla a su destino. Logan no podía unírseles en el viaje, por recomendación de Storm lo mejor era que se quedara en casa para evitar que su mera presencia pudiera perturbar más a Andy, así que estaba parado en el pasillo del piso de abajo en el umbral del hangar sintiendo frustración y enojo por toda la situación. A unos pasos de distancia Nightcrawler y Gambit también esperaban para despedirse de Andy y desearle suerte, era incómodo, él y el Cajún aún no se han hablado desde la noche en que se pelearon.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de este salieron Andy y Storm, la primera siendo tomada de un brazo por la segunda para guiar sus pasos mientras sostenía muy cerca de sí una almohada, las puertas del aparato se cerraron.

"Guten morgen, Andy" Nightcrawler dijo tristemente "Recupérate pronto ¿sí? Rezaré por ti todos los días, te lo prometo" y con eso le dio un buen abrazo.

"Oui, chère, esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti" Gambit dijo "¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntarse en el bar?"

"Remy, esa moche dije muchas estupideces" Andy dijo con desgano.

"Bueno, sí, pero hubo algo que me preguntaste en ese momento y fui un idiota en no responderte, me preguntaste si quería ser tu hermanito ¿lo recuerdas?"

"Oh…" Andy dijo al recordarlo y de pronto fue sorprendida al recibir un abrazo fraternal.

"No hay nada que me gustaría más…" Gambit susurró mientras la abrazaba, sintiendo como le picaban sus ojos "Cuídate mucho, petite, y haz caso a lo que digan los doctores" él dijo y la besó en la mejilla.

Ahora Logan se sentía como un verdadero imbécil, siempre había desconfiado de Gambit con Andy por obvias razones pero a través de ella ya sabía que él, si en algún momento se sintió atraído, nunca intentó nada con ella.

El sonido del ascensor lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sus puertas se volvieron a abrir y esta vez salieron Rogue y Kitty con las maletas de Andy y ella estaba parada casi a su lado, con la mirada hacia el Jet.

"¿Lo ves? Te estoy haciendo caso…" Andy susurró sin mirarlo.

Logan la miró con el ceño fruncido en confusión.

"Me estoy yendo en el Jet en vez de ir al aeropuerto como la gente…"

"¡Aw!" Logan gimió y le dio un buen abrazo "_No quiero que te vayas_" él pensó, sintiendo impotencia de no poder decirlo en voz alta, se le había hecho un nudo en su garganta.

"Ya todo está listo, es hora de irnos…" Bobby anunció solemnemente.

"Vamos, Logan, ya debemos irnos" Storm murmuró.

Era claro para todos que no quería soltar a Andy por nada del mundo, pero a la final y muy a pesar de sí mismo tuvo que hacerlo y vio con ojos aguados como ella era llevada hacia el Jet como una niña perdida.

No se suponía que las cosas terminarían así, él la había traído a la mansión para que estuviera a salvo y feliz, pero todo terminó en un verdadero desastre.

El Jet había regresado horas más tarde y lo primero de Storm hizo al llegar fue reunir a todos los estudiantes para dar la noticia. Al ver todas sus caritas se le hizo más evidente para Logan que fue una buena decisión llevarse a Andy en la madrugada, de haber estado ellos presentes toda la situación se hubiera hecho mil veces más difícil de lo que ya era.

"Sé que todos se habrán preguntado por qué Andy no estuvo en la hora del desayuno y probablemente ya se habrán dado cuenta a estas alturas que ella no se encuentra en la mansión…" Storm pausó "Es con gran pesar que les anuncio que no estará con nosotros por un tiempo. Andy no está bien y es por ello que esta madrugada fue transportada en el Jet hacia un refugio en el cual se le prestará la atención que necesita"

El anuncio provocó jadeos de sorpresa y cuchicheos entre los estudiantes.

"Si no se sentía bien ¿No se podía recuperar acá con nosotros?" un chico preguntó.

"Sí, prometemos que nos portaremos bien y no haremos ruido" dijo otro más pequeño con la inocencia propia de su edad.

"Me temo que es mucho más complicado que eso" Storm dijo tristemente.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo estará lejos?" una adolescente preguntó.

"No lo sé, hasta que ellos consideren apropiado darle de alta para que pueda volver a casa" Storm respondió.

"¿O sea que puede ser por mucho tiempo? ¿meses?" la chica preguntó con molestia.

Esto provocó otros cuchicheos y de pronto la habitación se volvió muy silenciosa para el gusto de Storm "Oh, vamos… Andy solo estará lejos por un tiempo, no es como si esto fuera un funeral"

"¿Entonces por qué se siente como un funeral?" preguntó una adolescente rubia, era la misma que leyó la mente de Logan cuando los X-Men regresaron del aeropuerto sin Andy.

Storm la miró en silencio con ojos suplicantes, estaba claro que por su telepatía ella sabía de los eventos de anoche y sabía que todos los chicos mayores se enterarían con el tiempo, pero de verdad deseaba con toda su alma que los más pequeños se mantuvieran al marguen y la joven pareció entender el mensaje.

"¡Esto es culpa de Aurora! Es por ella que Andy ya no va a estar con nosotros ¡porque se puso a joder con su mente!" uno de los hermanos gemelos gritó con rabia mientras apuntó a la niña con un dedo acusador.

El resto de los estudiantes no se demoraron en mirarla suciamente y el cuarto se llenó con insultos y protestas mientras Aurora no mostraba ninguna reacción. Storm trató de poner orden, pero nadie le hacía caso.

"Oigan, oigan ¡YA BASTA! ¡TODOS CÁLLENSE!" Logan gritó y el cuarto volvió a quedar en silencio "Lo están haciendo más difícil de lo que ya es, nadie está contento con la idea, yo también quiero que esté aquí pero así son las cosas nos guste o no…"

Storm lo miró agradecida y volvió a volver su atención hacia los estudiantes "Hay una manera en la que todos podemos ayudarla, la gente del refugio requiere que todos y cada uno de nosotros escribamos una composición acerca de nosotros mismos y de nuestra relación con Andy y cómo es ella bajo nuestro punto de vista, no hay límite en el número de páginas, escriban tanto como quieran pero por favor, traten de ser lo más objetivos y honestos posibles"

Otro chico levantó la mano "Profesora Storm ¿Tiene que tener buena ortografía, verdad?" él preguntó torpemente, la ortografía no era particularmente su fuerte.

Storm no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente a pesar de sí misma "Creo que en este caso lo más importante es que se entienda el mensaje, pero no hace daño tratar de cuidar en lo posible la ortografía en el proceso"

"Está bien, Profesora Storm, lo haremos" Gabriela dijo.

"Hay otra cosa… Okey, no puedo creer que esté por decir esto, pero… en el viaje Andy me dijo que, bueno, que hiciéramos la fiesta si ella…"

Esto generó una explosión rotunda de rechazo y una vez más Logan tuvo que intervenir para imponer el orden.

"No se ofendan ¿pero acaso están locos?" el otro hermano gemelo dijo.

"Es que todo esto de la fiesta surgió porque ustedes sacaron buenas notas, creo que Andy le pareció injusto que se les negara eso solo porque no va a estar…"

"Profesora Storm, eso es verdad, pero no nos sentiríamos bien con eso" Gabriela dijo respetuosamente "¿Cómo podríamos celebrar así? Como usted lo dijo nos lo hemos ganado, pero estoy segura de que Andy tenía mucha ilusión de organizarlo todo ella misma, ya sabe como le gusta hacer mercado, cocinar, ocuparse de los detalles ¿comprende lo que digo? Sería muy injusto negarle la oportunidad de darnos ese regalo… Tal vez, más adelante podríamos hacer otra cosa para distraernos, pero esto no Profesora, no se sentiría bien"

"Lo sé, cariño" Storm comprendió tristemente "Bien, no nos sentimos en condiciones para dar clases hoy así les daré el día libre, más espero que lo aprovechen para meditar y escribir"

"Si, Storm" varios estudiantes respondieron en coro.

Así terminó la reunión y todos se fueron por su lado, Logan tenía la intensión de hacer lo mismo y dio la media vuelta para irse, pero Storm le habló "Logan… acerca de la composición, eso también va contigo"

"¿Disculpa?" él preguntó incrédulamente.

"Es en serio cuando dije que todos debemos escribir una composición, yo también debo hacerlo"

"¿Acaso estás bromeando con eso? ¡Eso estará bien para los niños pero es estúpido! ¿Cómo se supone que una composición pueda servir de algo?"

"¡Es para ayudar a Andy!"

"¿Honestamente crees que sentarnos a escribir un pedazo de papel pueda servir de algo? Yo quiero ayudarla de verdad, estar ahí con ella, abrazarla ¡hacer algo!"

"Eso no va a ser posible"

"¿¡Que no va a ser posible! ¿Qué se supone que eso significa?"

"Logan, las visitas no están permitidas hasta nuevo aviso, ni siquiera yo puedo visitarla"

"¿Pero quien se cree esa gente para prohibirnos nada?" Logan dijo escandalizado "¡Yo iré a verla!"

"Entonces le estarás haciendo más daño que bien ¿Es eso lo que quieres?"

Logan cerró sus manos en puños en frustración "Si no estamos ahí para ella... terminará pensando que está sola… que la hemos abandonado"

"Lo sé, sé que es frustrante, pero-"

"¡Una composición! ¡Solo falta que venga el bobo de Kurt a decirme que rece!"

"Logan-"

"¡NO! ¡ESTO ES BASURA!" él gritó y se fue.

Storm no pudo hacer más nada sino suspirar frustrada y llevarse las manos hacia sus sienes para frotárselas, pero cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que Rogue estaba al final del pasillo cargando una cesta de ropa y por la forma en que estaba parada y por la cara que tenía era muy probable que haya presenciado la discusión.

"Déjame hablar con él" la chica dijo.

A Rogue no le demoró mucho en encontrar a Logan, lo había encontrado en los garajes sentado sobre una caja de madera, luciendo como si estuviera examinando su motocicleta, pero sabía que sus pensamientos estaba en otra parte.

"Hola…"

Logan no respondió, solo estaba sentado con su espalda hacia ella, sus hombros caídos en aflicción. Rogue suspiró y se sentó a su lado, dejando la cesta de ropa a un lado.

"Sabes, ese asunto de la composición… no sé que tanto podamos ayudar, pero creo que la tuya es la más importante de todas, después de todo tú eres el que la has conocido por más tiempo, mientras que el resto de nosotros no sabemos mucho de su vida antes de venir a la mansión…"

"Andy lo vio todo, Rogue…" Logan dijo desconsolado "Todas las veces que he matado, todas las veces en que me convertido en un animal…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" ella preguntó un poco confundida.

"Lo que esa niña hizo con nosotros en la cocina… fue como un intercambio de recuerdos, pero no fue que vi la vida de Andy y ya… fue como si me hubieran arrancado de mi cuerpo para estar dentro del cuerpo de Andy y viví toda su vida. Yo crecí en el Sur, tuve una familia, fui a la escuela, al liceo, podía oler, tocar, sentir como Andy, me vi a mi mismo haciendo cosas y por más que luchaba para tener control de mi mismo no lo podía evitar, no podía cambiar nada ¡hasta descubrí lo que se siente tener fiebre! fue así de real… Si sentí todo eso, eso quiere decir que Andy sintió todo lo que yo, que vio todo que he hecho, todas las veces que he sacado mis garras para matar…"

"¡Wow!"

"Sí… cuando descubrió que era mutante… no sé cómo explicarlo, no se suponía que me fuera a importar, pero me importó, me fui de su casa para no volver más pensando que ella, ya sabes… por alguna razón me iba sintiendo rabia y no podía entender por qué, pero de repente Andy me estaba persiguiendo por toda la calle gritando mi nombre ¡y hasta me regañó y todo! fue sorprendente ver como no quería que me fuera… Luego, cuando estaba cerca de descubrir lo que le había pasado a Jean, sentí pánico y tampoco pude entender por qué me importaba tanto, solo sabía que tenía mucho miedo de perderla, pero después de la sorpresa inicial reaccionó de manera inesperada, me dijo que no fue mi culpa ¿puedes creer eso? y no solo eso, logró que yo pudiera desahogarme y me abrazó… Todas las veces que pensé que me iba a mandar al demonio y no lo hizo… ahora con esto, ahora que ya sabe lo que soy, un monstruo, un animal ¿qué cosa podría impedirle de hacerlo esta vez?..."

Rogue no dijo nada, solo lo miró con tristeza.

"¿Y encima esperan que escriba acerca de mi mismo y de mi pasado? ¡Para eso que le digan de una vez que se aleje de mí! ¡Cualquier loquero le va a decir que si tiene algún valor por su vida más le vale que se aleje de este mutante salvaje y peligroso!" Logan gimió y se cubrió su cara con sus manos en vergüenza "Lo que tiene en el labio ¡Yo se lo hice, Rogue!... No fue mi intención, de verdad que no, es solo que… ¡Maldita sea! Ella vivió cerca de un vecino abusivo que terminó matando a su mujer a golpes ¡Y yo vengo a hacerle eso!..."

"Logan ¿Qué dices? No seas tonto"

"¿Cómo que no sea tonto? ¿¡No estás viendo la manera alarmante en la que la estoy cagando!"

"Logan, escúchame, nadie te está culpando por haberla golpeado, fue un accidente, solo pasó y ya…"

"¿Nadie me está culpando? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es que… bueno… revisamos las cámaras de vigilancia" Rogue admitió torpemente "Fue demasiado friki, Andy estuvo muy violenta contigo, de verdad creía que eras tú con las garras y todo"

"¿Revisamos? ¿Quieres decir que Storm también lo sabe?"

"Si…"

Logan no dijo nada por un momento, solo tenía ese profundo sentimiento de fracaso e incompetencia "Tal vez lo mejor para todos es que ella tome el liderazgo de los X-Men…"

"¿Qué? ¡Espérate un momentico, señor! ¡Tampoco la cosa es así!" Rogue habló con carácter "La Andy que conocemos no querría eso en lo absoluto, ella diría que este mundo necesita de héroes"

Logan no pudo evitar escapársele una suave y sardónica risa "Soy cualquier cosa menos un héroe"

"Bueno, permíteme recordarte que pude haber muerto en lo alto de la Estatua de la Libertad, pero fuiste a mi rescate y hasta me diste un poco de tu poder a pesar de saber las consecuencias de ello, salvaste mi vida y eso es bastante heroico para mí" Rogue dijo suavemente y luego puso sus brazos a su alrededor para confortarlo "Sé que esto no lo digo tan seguido como debería, pero yo te quiero Logan, y me duele verse así de triste"

"¿No que estabas molesta conmigo?" Logan suspiró.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rogue de reír suavemente "Ay, Logan, en serio que a veces te pasas de tonto… Ten fe, ya vas a ver que todo estará bien"

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"Si, porque como tú lo dijiste, Andy lo vio todo. En este momento está sufriendo con todos esos momentos violentos y trágicos de tu pasado, pero cuando vea y sienta los buenos, cuando vea todas las cosas lindas que has hecho por ella, oh ya vas a ver que esos recuerdos harán que ella vuelva a ti…" ella susurró con una sonrisa.

"Ahora sabe como ocurrió el accidente" Logan dijo con desgano.

"Eso no importa, lo importante es que te quedaste a su lado y la cuidaste, eso es grande, Logan"

Ambos estuvieron callados por un momento, pero Logan reparó en la cesta de ropa "¿Qué onda con esa cesta?"

"¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, es solo ropa limpia, la tuya de hecho, te la dejaré sobre tu cama ¿está bien?"

"Si, está bien, gracias Rogue"

"Quédate tranquilo" Rogue dijo con un beso en la mejilla y tomó la cesta para irse.

Logan permaneció sentado con tristeza, pero de pronto recordó algo "¡MIERDA!" él exclamó con los ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas y salió corriendo.

Rogue estaba en el acto de alcanzar la manilla de la puerta de la habitación de Logan para abrirla, pero el canadiense se lanzó, poniendo su cuerpo como un escudo para impedirle el paso "¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Rogue, pero yo me ocupo de esto!" él jadeó sin aliento con una visible expresión de pánico en su rostro.

"Logan ¿pero qué te pasa?" Rogue preguntó aturdida por su extraña conducta.

"¡Nada! No me pasa nada, es que… bueno, como Andy ya no está debes tener doble trabajo y te quiero facilitar las cosas" él dijo torpemente.

"No me vengas con eso, obviamente te está pasando algo ¿por qué no me quieres dejar pasar?"

"Es que mi cuarto está desordenado"

"¡Ha! Como si nunca hubiera visto tu desorden antes" Rogue revoloteó sus ojos en sarcasmo.

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

"Ya ¿en serio qué te pasa? ¿estás escondiendo un cadáver ahí adentro o qué?"

"¿Un cadáver? Pero que tonterías dices"

"¡Entonces déjame pasar!" Rogue empujó a Logan de lado y abrió la puerta.

Nada la hubiera preparado para ver lo que había pasado…

"¿¡Pero qué diablos pasó-!" ella no pudo terminar la oración, por las marcas de garras en los muebles y paredes estaba claro que fue obra de Logan.

Rogue no se demoró en comprender lo que había pasado, sabía que Logan estaba inconforme con la idea de quedarse en casa en vez de acompañar a Andy a donde sea que la han llevado y mientras ellos estaban afuera el canadiense se encerró en su cuarto y descargó su frustración en un arrebato de furia de Padre y Señor nuestro. Mientras tanto Logan estaba que quería que la tierra se lo comiera vivo, todas las veces que ha intentado demostrar que no era un animal para invariablemente caer siempre en lo mismo…

"¡Ay, bueno, ya! ¡Ya dime algo!" Logan rezongó.

Rogue no decía nada, solo se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras hacía una mueca con sus labios como de pucheros, hasta que por fin terminó de asimilar esta apocalíptica visión para hablar "Bueno, Logan, tenías razón… si tienes el cuarto un poco desordenado… ¿sabes? Tal vez esta sea una buena oportunidad para llamar a los chicos de Queer Eye for the Straight Guy, porque seamos honestos, menos mal que eres un guerrero, porque como decorador te mueres de hambre" ella dijo con humor.

"Ja, ja, muy graciosa…"

"Ay, tampoco es para tanto, si se te pasó un poco la mano pero tampoco es tan grave, son solo cosas ¿sabes?" Rogue dijo restándole importancia al asunto, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a ver los desastres que Logan siempre hace "Mira ¿qué te parece si busco unas bolsas de basura para ayudarte a limpiar todo eso? Y luego podríamos ir al centro comercial para comprar muebles y lo que sea que necesites si quieres, sé que te fastidia hacer compras pero no te caería mal distraerte por un rato. Storm no tiene por qué enterarse…" ella ofreció de buena gana.

"¿No crees que no se va a enterar cuando venga un camión con muebles nuevos?"

"La pobre está un poco estresada con todo lo que ha pasado, no necesita más estrés en este momento, ya veré como la distraigo, para cuando se entere ya todo estará resuelto de todos modos"

"Um, bueno…" Logan dijo no muy convencido, pero de todos modos estaba agradecido por su ayuda.

"Está decidido entonces, ya vengo con las bolsas de basura"

"Gracias, Rogue"

Logan echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor, realmente había hecho la madre de los desastres, pero en seguida se percató que había algo tirado en el suelo, era su álbum de fotos…

No tenía idea de cómo llegó a parar ahí, y mucho menos como se salvó de la furia de sus garras, lo cual en si mismo era un milagro, pero se apuró en tomarlo y esconderlo antes de que Rogue regresara y sintiera curiosidad de verlo, después de todo, esto era algo personal.


	36. Capítulo 36

"Esto es un desastre" Storm suspiró tristemente más para sí misma en su oficina "Rogue, voy a necesitar que revises la laptop de Andy para que saques unos documentos que le había pedido que pasara en limpio, creo que también tenía anotado el estado de cuenta de los servicios para confirmar que estamos al día con los pagos, ya sabes lo organizada que es para esas cosas…"

"Está bien, Storm" Rogue dijo.

"Tendremos que sentarnos todos con calma para re-organizar las tareas de la mansión y esas cosas, ahora que Andy no va a estar…"

"Lo sé, era de tremenda ayuda ¿no es así?"

"Era un sol, la mejor asistente que alguien pudiera desear…" la morena dijo y se quedó en triste silencio, Rogue no pudo evitar sentirme mal también.

"Todo saldrá bien, Storm, de verdad" la chica dijo suavemente.

"Si, es solo que… no es fácil ¿sabes?" Storm dijo sintiendo como un nudo amenazaba con formarse en su garganta y rápidamente carraspeó para no perder la compostura "¿De casualidad sabes dónde está Logan?"

"Um, salió… dijo que tenía algo que hacer" Rogue dijo torpemente, no quería decir que Logan le había pedido una bolsa de basura adicional para irse al bosque a recoger los restos de todas las botellas que había tirado para evitar futuros incidentes que se pudieran lamentar.

"Mejor así, hay algo que quiero hacer pero no quiero que me escuche"

"¿Y qué sería eso? Digo, si se puede saber"

"Una llamada…"

Rogue comprendió enseguida y decidió irse para darle privacidad "Iré por la laptop de Andy"

Storm inhaló y exhaló pesadamente, esto iba a ser difícil "Okey" ella suspiró al levantar el auricular para marcar los dígitos, solo repicó un par de veces y una voz de mujer la atendió en el otro lado de la línea.

"Buenos días, Doctora O`Connor ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"

"Si, buenos días, soy la Profesora Munroe de la Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos…"

"Si, por supuesto, ya le reconocí la voz"

"Bien… llamo porque quería saber cómo ha estado Andy- digo, la señorita Andrea Gallagher…"

"La paciente ha estado serena desde que ha llegado, sin embargo la hemos mantenido en aislamiento lejos de otros pacientes por seguridad, ella está tranquila solo porque su estado fue telepáticamente inducido, pero no sabemos si al pasarle el efecto pueda volver a presentar un comportamiento violento que la haga convertirse en un peligro para sí misma y para los demás debido a todos esos recuerdos ajenos que tiene en su cabeza. Nuestros telépatas pueden tratarla hasta cierto punto, pero ninguno se atreve a deshacer lo hecho por temor a provocarle más daño. Lo que se hizo es de una mutación muy avanzada y como comprenderá la mente es una maquinaria muy delicada al que se debe tratar con sumo cuidado, en especial en casos como este"

"Si, lo entiendo…"

"Sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted escuchar todo esto"

"Es que…" Storm no pudo continuar, haciendo una larga pausa en la llamada.

"Déjame adivinar, está cuestionando su decisión de mandarla al refugio…"

"Um, si… disculpe la pregunta ¿pero usted es telépata también?"

La Doctora O´Connor rió suavemente "Para nada, de hecho soy normal, pero no era difícil de adivinar, después de todo es la experiencia que me da los años que llevo ejerciendo esta profesión"

A pesar del tono amable de la mujer Storm no pudo evitar sentirse estúpida "Claro…"

"Por favor, hábleme de lo que está sintiendo" la Doctora dijo.

De cierto modo ella le hacía recordar al Profesor Xavier y eso le animó a hablar "Es que pienso que todo esto se pudo haber evitado. Recuerdo la primera vez que vino, se veía tan perdida y confundida, pero luego se mudó con nosotros y se dedicó a la mansión en cuerpo y alma, haciendo las cosas con el corazón y parecía feliz… en ningún momento se me ocurrió preguntarle qué sentía y… ella ayudó tanto y ahora que necesita ayuda ¿cómo le respondo? mandándola lejos… me pregunto si escogí una salida fácil, si actué como una cobarde y le di la espalda…"

"Profesora Munroe, todos esos sentimientos encontrados que está experimentado son perfectamente normales, no hay razón para sentirse culpable o avergonzada por ello, pero necesito que preste atención a lo que le voy a decir porque es muy importante: Usted actuó como su mejor amiga de la mejor manera que pudo haber hecho en ese momento ¿comprende eso?"

Esta vez Storm no pudo evitar perder la compostura, sus ojos se aguaron y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr sobre sus mejillas "Es que… no sé"

"Es doloroso y difícil, lo sé, puedo notar que le ha tomado mucho cariño, pero tenga en cuenta que no solo hizo lo mejor para ella sino por los niños que tiene bajo su cuidado, ciertamente no podía permitir exponerlos a su errática conducta, eso sin mencionar las otras actividades que ustedes realizan…" la Doctora pausó deliberadamente, haciendo entrever el papel que representan los X-Men "¿Cómo podrían concentrarse en dichas actividades cuando tienen a alguien inestable en casa cerca de los niños? En esa instancia la decisión fue incuestionable"

"Si, eso es verdad…" Storm reconoció.

"Quédese tranquila Profesora, le aseguro que la señorita Gallagher está en buenas manos, todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos comprometidos en ayudarla a su pronta recuperación. Está de más decir que la mantendré al día con su estado"

"Gracias, se lo agradezco mucho"

Y con eso la llamada terminó, Storm colgó el teléfono y suspiró mientras se secaba las lágrimas, era importante tratar de tener una actitud estoica para el bien de los niños.

El resto del día pasó sin eventualidades, Logan había terminado con su tarea de recoger los pedazos de vidrios en el bosque para ir con Rogue al centro comercial para comprar muebles nuevos para su cuarto y aunque la chica hizo lo mejor que pudo para interesarlo en las diferentes opciones, en parte había esperado que su amigo se mostrara un tanto indiferente por tener a Andy presente en su mente. A la final ella misma escogió el estilo más parecido a los originales y coordinó el momento de la entrega de los mismos.

Era cerca de las once de la noche, y aunque la mayoría de los niños ya estaban durmiendo, el canadiense podía oír a los que aún estaban despiertos conversando desde su cama.

"Este refugio ¿cómo crees que será? ¿será como esos sitios en donde las celebridades van a rehabilitación?" Una adolescente se preguntó.

"No seas tonta, Andy no tiene problemas de drogas y alcohol" Un muchacho de su edad le respondió.

"No necesariamente van a rehabilitación por eso, hay gente que se deprime y se estresa, algunos no manejan bien la presión de estar bajo la lupa todo el tiempo"

"Sí, bueno, pero Andy no es una celebridad, de lo único que se podría estresar es de manejar todas las cosas de la mansión, este lugar es demasiado grande ¿sabes?"

"Eso es lo que tú no lo sabes, por lo que sé ella ha tenido una vida muy difícil antes de llegar a vivir para acá, ella perdió a su familia que la quería incondicionalmente, eso debe ser duro, mucho de nosotros tenemos a nuestras familias vivas pero no estamos con ellos solo porque no aceptan nuestra mutación…"

"No lo digas así… me recuerda lo mal que la tratamos cuando vino para acá, yo estaba entre los que no estaban de acuerdo con eso, pero no tenía idea que pudiera ser tan genial, no pensé que pudiera haber un humano que nos quisiera sin importarle que fuéramos mutantes… la extraño mucho…"

"Si, yo también, espero que ese refugio sea un lugar bonito con árboles y esas cosas para que se anime a recuperarse pronto…"

Eso era más de lo que Logan podía soportar, con un pesado suspiro se levantó y salió de su habitación para recorrer los oscuros pasillos. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que Andy se fue y ya sentía como este lugar se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Eso era, Andy se había convertido en el corazón de la mansión y ahora que la mansión se quedó sin su corazón no era más que una triste carcasa.

Esto se sentía tan vacío como en los tiempos cuando el Profesor Xavier, Cyclpos y Jean habían muerto, pero este no era el caso. Andy había logrado casi sin esfuerzo algo que ninguno de los tres hizo, ella llenó el lugar de risas, música, tonterías, de un no sé qué hacía que este se sintiera más como un hogar con una familia en vez de un instituto con clases y reglas. Sabía que aunque tenían la mejor de las intenciones, el Profesor y Cyclops le faltaban de esa sensibilidad femenina para irse más hacia el lado de lo formal. Ella había llenado la mansión y su ser de una paz que no esperó volver a experimentar después de los sucesos de la Isla de Alcatraz.

Aquello fue una amarga revelación, el solaz que había sentido se perdió para él, había rechazado el amor que Andy le había ofrecido y no encontró tranquilidad, sino miseria en la forma de una terrible soledad que se sentía como una parte vital de su cuerpo le había sido arrancada de tajo.

Él no podía avanzar a ningún lado sin pensar en ella, esta casa estaba impregnada de su memoria, aún quedaba rastros de su único y dulce olor, podía sentir su presencia pero no podía tocarla, no podía abrazarla y sentir como con tan solo tenerla cerca de sí se desaparecían los tormentos y oscuridades de su alma.

"Maldita sea" él murmuró con angustia.

Las emociones se elevaron a flor de piel como vapor desde su interior, atormentándolo. Vagó sin rumbo y comprendió con un sentido de pánico que no había escape, podría estar peleando contra todo un ejército enemigo y los sentimientos aún estarían esperando adentro, esperando por una oportunidad para torturarlo.

Con un grito de furia y frustración giró y un puño se elevó para impactar contra el vidrio de la ventana más cercana, rompiéndolo "¡Maldita sea, maldita sea!" él gruñó a los cielos para luego sentir el dolor de su carne, se había hecho unas cortadas muy feas en la mano y en el brazo, sus heridas estaban sangrando escandalosamente, goteando para manchar el suelo, pero luego, lento pero seguro, comenzó a sanar.

"Maldita sea" Logan repitió con un jadeo, su pecho avanzando y retrocediendo para recuperar algo de aire. Cansado de luchar contra sus sentimientos se apoyó torpemente contra el marco de la ventana que había roto para sentir la suave y fría brisa de la noche que venía del hueco que había hecho contra su cara y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Él no había buscado enamorarse, todo lo que quería era que lo dejaran solo, ahora estaba tan solo que no podía soportarlo.

Esto era el infierno en la tierra y Aurora tuvo el tupé de llamarlo gallina.

Por supuesto que tenía miedo, ya demasiado se le ha sido arrebatado: su pasado, sus sueños, sus esperanzas, Mariko Yashida, Jean Grey… todas las veces que se ha enamorado para invariablemente terminar siendo lastimado al final. Estaba cansado de sentir dolor, había tenido más que suficiente como para tirar para el techo.

Pero Andy estaba sufriendo ahora a pesar de su noble sacrificio, no podía recordaba haber experimentado esta clase de agonía antes, esto era peor de lo que cualquiera de sus enemigos le pudieran haber hecho en toda su vida y la extrañaba tanto que dolía, dolía con la necesidad de tocarla, dolía con la culpa y el conocimiento de que se había equivocado en rechazarla.

Él era un cobarde, temía volver a sentir. Cuando la conoció no quería permitirle acercársele demasiado por miedo a lo que pudiera sentir, por miedo a lo que ella pudiera ver y resultó que se enamoró a pesar de todo ¿Qué clase de idiota era para rechazar a una mujer así? ¿Qué clase de idiota era para seguir sufriendo de esta manera tan enfermiza?

Un noble idiota que rechazó a la mujer que amaba por su propio bien, un idiota asustado de volver a sentir amor, un idiota que no tenía más nada que ofrecer más que a sí mismo porque su vida le ha sido arrancada hasta quedar en la mera existencia…

Después de un momento Logan subió la mirada, a lo lejos podía ver que alguien estaba afuera en el jardín.

Gambit yacía sobre un banco del jardín con una mini laptop sobre su regazo y sujetando un cigarro con su mano derecha, él tomó una aspirada y exhaló una larga línea de humo mientras contemplaba las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno, pero luego se vio arropado por una sombra que le cubría completamente como un oscuro edredón.

"Me estás tapando la vista" él musitó "La carne de canadiense troglodita no es transparente ¿sabes?"

Logan lo miró con irritación pero no le respondió, haciendo que Gambit se preguntara que iba a pasar ahora, pero entonces Logan lo sorprendió al extender un brazo con una fría botella de cerveza como ofrenda de paz. El Cajún se quitó la mini laptop de encima dejándola a un lado y aceptó el regalo para luego ver como Logan tomaba asiento en el banco a su lado.

"La última vez que me puse la ver las estrellas fue cuando-"

"Si, ya lo sé, te dio por tomar uno de los carros de la mansión para dar vueltas dentro de la propiedad con Andy…" Logan interrumpió con fastidio.

Gambit no dijo nada, recordando como en esa noche Andy le había confesado sus temores, y ahora que era harto conocido lo que Aurora le había hecho a los dos solo se podía imaginar lo mal que Logan se debe estar sintiendo y tomó otra aspirada.

"Pensé que habías dejado esa porquería" Logan dijo apuntando al cigarro que tenía en su mano.

"Yo también, pero esta noche se me antojó un cigarrito"

Hubo otra pausa "Ah, ya que mierda…" Logan dijo con fastidio y sacó un habano de su chaqueta para fumárselo. Ahora que lo pensaba, de un tiempo a esta parte había dejado de fumar como lo solía hacer, recordó la vez que Andy le había sermoneado sobre los peligros del tabaco y con el tiempo fue dejando el hábito de a poco. No fue deliberado, solo sabía que a ella le molestaba el humo y el olor y desde que ambos comenzaron a vivir bajo el mismo techo lo fue evitando para no incomodarla "Por lo menos hay algo seguro: que a uno de los dos no le va a dar cáncer" él musitó con sarcasmo.

Gambit rió suavemente ante eso y ambos hombres fumaron en silencio.

"¿Sabes? Hay como una vocecita en el fondo de mi mente, como si me dijera: Remy, esto es muy deprimente, esta mansión parece una funeraria, tú no necesitas esto, deberías irte a Las Vegas o algún lugar así de emocionante para estar rodeado de hermosas mujeres, apostar y jugar a las cartas para hacer llorar a algún infeliz por todo el dinero que le podrías quitar, o podrías volver a hacer trabajitos, sentir la adrenalina correr por tus venas cuando estás robando. Esta buena vida te ha hecho un vago…"

"¿Entonces por qué no te terminas de ir?" Logan preguntó sardónicamente.

"No lo sé ¿Por qué no te vas tú? A ti te encanta eso de ser el tipo solitario, un forajido ¿non?"

Logan no respondió, haciendo otra pausa. Si tenía que ser honesto su desagrado hacia el chico venía más por sus propias inseguridades. Si bien Gambit también tenía un pasado complicado, él era mucho más accesible, despreocupado y divertido y nunca tuvo problemas en hacer reír a la gente, en especial a las chicas, pero su desagrado aumentó ante las similitudes que había entre él y Andy. Ambos venían del Sur, tenían más o menos la misma edad y aunque no estuvo cuando el huracán golpeó sus tierras luego llegó a ver de primera mano sus devastadoras consecuencias materiales y humanas. No era de extrañar que Andy pudiera sentirse más identificada y atraída hacia él.

"¿Por qué?" Logan preguntó.

"¿Por qué qué?" Gambit preguntó confundido.

"¿Por qué nunca te le insinuaste a Andy? Estaba claro que te gustaba ¿no? Aparte de tu coquetería de pacotilla realmente no hiciste nada para envolverla ¿Por qué?"

"Ay, Logan…" Gambit suspiró "Sé que me he hecho la fama de mujeriego y todo, pero tampoco soy tan patán. Me di cuenta que ella solo tenía ojitos para ti desde el primer momento que pisé esta mansión, la manera como te miraba y la manera tan protectora que eres con ella, aunque no lo hicieras de manera consciente. Si nada más se quedaba sin aliento cuando te apareces usando ese bendito uniforme de X-Men, era como si estuviera viendo a su príncipe azul… Non, chère, un hombre nunca debe apostar más de lo que está dispuesto a perder, habría que ser un tarado para no darse cuenta de ello"

"¿Me estás llamando tarado?" Logan preguntó irritado.

Gambit sonrió "Esa es nuestra desgracia como hombres, las mujeres nos mandan señales sutiles, pero somos demasiado torpes como para captarlas como ellas lo esperan porque somos más prácticos y directos y de ahí es que surgen los malos entendidos"

Logan lo pensó por un momento, Andy no era como otras mujeres que son más directas y osadas, ella es un poco de la vieja escuela por decirlo de algún modo. Dios, sin aún se mantenía virgen con la esperanza de conocer al chico indicado que le haga sentir ese no se qué y que éste tome la iniciativa y la corteje para sentirse amada. Era raro hasta saber algo tan personal como su virginidad, y debido a su poca experiencia en el amor recurrió a lo que sabía para atraerlo, que era ser dulce, escucharlo y comprenderlo y consentirlo en las comidas, para luego cambiar en su apariencia y esforzarse con los libros para parecerse más a Jean Grey, porque había llegado a la conclusión que ese era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Pobre Andy, en ningún momento se le ocurrió que él podría haber estado con otras mujeres que no eran como Jean ¿pero cómo podría culparla? Cuando se conocieron él aún andaba obsesionado con la pelirroja, su muerte apenas había ocurrido un par de meses de diferencia.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?" Logan se preguntó más a sí mismo "Digo… ahora sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero así y todo no puedo evitar preguntarme qué fue lo que pasó ¿entiendes lo que digo?"

"Supongo… no sé qué decirte" Gambit musitó exhalando la última línea de humo, ya se le había acabado su cigarro "Oye, acerca del beso…"

"¡Maldición, Cajún! Estoy aquí tratando de hacer las paces contigo ¿y tú en serio quieres irte por ahí? ¡Hasta un retrasado mental sabría buscar su muerte natural!" Logan gruñó exasperado, no podía olvidar que eso ocurrió antes del incidente de la cocina, por lo tanto se vio a sí mismo, como Andy, acercando sus labios a los de ese imbécil para compartir un beso. No pudo evitar temblar de repulsión, más homosexual que eso imposible.

"Solo escúchame ¿oui? Escúchame por un segundo… Si me gustaba Andy y cuando la oportunidad se presentó pensé que eso iba a estar buenísimo, digo, soy un hombre, ella una mujer ¿qué podría salir mal?... pero entonces la besé y, um… se sintió raro…"

"¿Raro? ¿Raro cómo?" Logan preguntó desconcertado.

"No lo sé, por alguna razón no lo disfruté como lo hubiera esperado, se sintió como… creo que en algún momento mis sentimientos hacia ella había cambiado y no me di cuenta de eso sino hasta ese mismo segundo… se sintió como si estuviera besando a mi hermana, fue como friki… Creo que fue por eso que peleé contigo tan intensamente, le habías roto el corazón y bueno, sentí la necesidad de defenderla…"

"¡Wow!" Logan exclamó asombrado.

"Oui… solo por curiosidad… ese Taylor, ya sabes, su hermano… ¿de verdad Remy le recordaba mucho a él?"

Logan hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios mientras pensaba en la pregunta "Bueno, salvando las diferencias, unas más obvias que otras por supuesto… sí, si le recordabas mucho a él… supongo que pensar en algo más hubiera rayado en incesto…"

"Diablos, estaba jodido desde el principio entonces…" Gambit murmuró más para sí mismo.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y Logan notó la mini laptop que tenía a su lado "¿Qué onda con la mini laptop?"

"Oh, no mucho, había salido para acá para escribir mi composición con tranquilidad, pero apenas tengo el borrador ¿no has hecho la tuya aún?"

Logan no pudo evitar revolotear sus ojos y gruñir en irritación, de verdad no quería hacer eso.

"Supongo que no ¿eh?... ¿Sabes, Logan? Nadie espera que escribas la gran novela canadiense, solo debes hablar un poco de tu relación con Andy, tu personalidad y de tu pasado…"

"Ése es precisamente el problema…" Logan gruñó.

Gambit sintió pena por Logan, al hacer la composición se estaría arriesgando a pagar un precio muy alto, el cual era perder a Andy para siempre y por eso mismo se ha rehusado a hacerla "Désolé, mon ami…"

"Sí, bueno, como sea…"

"Solo sé que Andy podría estar sufriendo mucho mientras estamos hablando, no le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo esto que les ha pasado, especialmente a ella que es tan buena gente. Cualquier persona que tenga recuerdos como los tuyos en su mente podría terminar loca ¿sabes? Y si en ese refugio hay médicos mutantes, bueno… si yo fuera uno no la tocaría ni de casualidad sin saber con qué estoy lidiando porque podría correr el riesgo de hacerle un daño irreparable, es por eso que es imperativo que te sientes a hacer tu composición…"

Logan no dijo nada, pero su cara era todo un poema.

"Hay un dicho que es muy cierto: Si lo amas, déjalo ir, si vuelve a ti, siempre ha sido tuyo. Sé que es una apuesta muy riesgosa, pero en esta instancia no veo de otra"

"¿No que un hombre nunca debe apostar más de lo que está dispuesto a perder?"

"Oui, pero estamos hablando de la vida de Andy…"

Logan bajó su cabeza en abatimiento, odiaba toda la situación, odiaba que Gambit tuviera la razón, esta era una circunstancia en la que no había espacio para ser egoísta, tenía que hacerlo sin importar si le agradaba la idea o no, no había otra opción.

Solo se podía imaginar la clase de horrores que Andy estaría viviendo en su mente, la única razón porque él ha podido soportar mejor sus recuerdos era porque la vida de Andy no fue ni remotamente tan trágica en comparación a la suya y por su factor curativo que siempre lo ayuda a recuperarse, si no fuera por eso tal vez él mismo hubiera sido trasladado al refugio.

Pero Andy no tenía el lujo de un factor curativo…

Con un pesado suspiro se levantó del banco para regresar al calor de la mansión, Gambit decidió hacer lo mismo y le siguió, ya estaba haciendo mucho frío para su gusto.

"Oye, chère, a lo mejor fue mi imaginación, pero hace un rato hubiera jurado que te escuché gritar y después se rompió algo"

"No molestes, Cajún…" Logan gruñó, lo que fue lo mismo que una confirmación para Gambit.


	37. Capítulo 37

Logan entró a su habitación y se sentó pesadamente sobre su cama, en algún punto del recorrido entre el jardín hacia acá se encontró deseando que el Profesor Xavier estuviera vivo, él era después de todo un hombre sabio y sabía que hacer o que decir en las situaciones más difíciles la mayor parte del tiempo, de haber estado cerca tal vez ni siquiera hubiera habido necesidad de que Andy parara con algún loquero al otro extremo del país.

Levantó la mirada hacia la ventana la cual le mostró la noche llena de estrellas, con razón el idiota de Gambit prefirió estar afuera acostado en un banco, esta era una noche particularmente bella para contemplar "_Vaya, eso te hubiera encantado_" él pensó con un suspiro.

Luego, por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de sacar su álbum de fotografías de su escondite para contemplar sus imágenes por un buen rato y se percató de algo que lo deprimió más de lo que ya estaba, en todo el tiempo que habían estados juntos jamás se le ocurrió obtener una foto de Andy, ahora que ella no está no tenía ese pequeño consuelo. Él siguió pasando las páginas, hasta que llegó a las que estaban dedicadas a Jean.

"_Y esto, señoras y señores, fue el principio del fin…_" Logan pensó miserablemente al recordar lo que Andy sintió al descubrir las fotografías y la llevó a tomar no muy buenas decisiones con el fin de agradarle.

No se suponía que ella encontrara y viera el álbum en primer lugar, esto era algo que se había hecho para sí mismo y nadie más. Después de lo que pasó en la Isla de Alcatraz él no tuvo el estómago de estar en el funeral de Jean y presenciar como la enterraban en el jardín, ese era un recuerdo que no quería tener. Días más tarde se hizo con las fotografías y se la pasaba encerrado en su cuarto viéndolas, aún amándola, asegurándose de tener su imagen siempre presente en su mente para así no olvidarla, porque olvidarla era lo mismo que matarla de nuevo, y eso si era algo que no podía soportar.

Pero el tiempo pasó, y de algún modo las fotos ya no eran suficientes y fue dejando de contemplar el álbum de a poco, hasta que lo guardó en la gaveta en donde Andy lo encontró…

"_Esto es una estupidez, tú nunca fuiste mía para empezar, todas tus atenciones siempre fueron para ese ñoño insufrible de Cyclops…_" Logan pensó con un dejo de amargura y volvió a suspirar tristemente, sabiendo en su corazón lo que tenía que hacer, había llegado la hora y se sentía listo para hacerlo "_Me pregunto si me odias por lo que te hice, no te culparía por eso, pero supongo que esa es una de esas cosas de las cuales nunca tendré la respuesta… solo espero que al menos sepas que lo intenté preciosa… Adiós, Jean…_" y con eso cerró el álbum para dejarlo a un lado para recostarse en su cama, a este punto se sentía tanto físicamente como emocionalmente cansado "_Debería ponerme serio e ir pensado qué diablos voy a escribir… ¡Oh! ¡No de nuevo!..._"

Logan lo sintió venir y lo resistió aún a sabiendas de que luchar era en vano. Aunque la mayoría de los recuerdos de Andy eran mucho más agradables que los suyos, la idea de que su mente dejara de ser suya, así sea por ratos, era lo que odiaba. Esta nuevamente le dejó de pertenecer para recibir sensaciones, olores e imágenes aleatorias, ya no veía el mundo con sus propios ojos, sino que lo veía a través de los ojos de ella, y luego sucedió, se vio a sí mismo a través de sus ojos y lo que vio lo desarmó…

Cuando volvió a recobrar conciencia de sí mismo y de su entorno se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, su cuerpo estaba temblando y se sentía conmovido y vulnerable como un niño pequeño, no se imaginó que alguien pudiera verlo así, no a estas alturas. Intentó un par de veces recuperar su compostura pero no lo logró, simplemente no lo podía evitar "_Maldición ¡Hasta parezco una adolescente híper sensible cuando está en esos días del mes!_" él pensó y alcanzó su edredón para cubrirse por completo para esconderse, a pesar de saberse solo en su cuarto, sin nadie quien lo pudiera ver en su pobre estado y así siguió llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

Las estrellas seguían brillando en el cielo nocturno, pero en una de estas una resplandeció más que las demás y misteriosamente comenzó a perder altitud lentamente, convirtiéndose en una pequeña orbe que crecía y crecía a medida que iba descendiendo hasta tomar forma humana, su brillo enceguecedor apoderándose de todo el cuarto al acercarse a la ventana. La intensidad bajó cuando un par de pies descalzos tocaron el suelo y caminaron hacia la cama de Logan y luego una delicada mano femenina alcanzó el edredón para destapar la cabeza del mutante para acariciarle la frente con las punta de los dedos, lo que bastó para despertarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta quién estaba frente a él, Logan jadeó espantado.

"Tranquilo, no he venido a vengar mi muerte" Jean Grey susurró suavemente.

Logan tuvo que tragar duro, su visión era más de lo que su mente podía procesar y se demoró un buen rato en pronunciar palabra "¿Je-Jean…? ¿Cómo…?" Entonces le echó un buen vistazo, su cabellera roja lucía tan impecable como en un comercial de champú, su rostro era sereno y vestía ropas blancas y estaba rodeada con un suave aura de luz "¿Acaso eres un ángel o algo?"

Jean no pudo evitar hacer una suave risa "¿No encuentras curioso que me preguntes si soy un ángel cuando hasta hace poco has tenido uno muy cerca de ti?"

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?"

"Oh, tú sabes muy bien de qué rayos estoy hablando… o más bien de quién rayos estoy hablando…"

Logan lo comprendió y luego se sentó en el borde de su cama con la cabeza y los hombros caídos en vergüenza. Ella era una bendita telépata después de todo, por supuesto que se iba a enterar de todo lo que pasó desde su muerte, incluyendo que ahora era otra mujer la que ocupaba su corazón.

"No hay razón para que te sientas avergonzado, de hecho me parece maravilloso" Jean susurró tranquilamente.

Logan siguió cabizbajo, sin animarse a mirarla a los ojos, mucho menos de hablarle, la vergüenza era demasiado grande.

"¿Sabes, Logan? Olvida por un momento que me puedo enterar de lo que piensas y sientes de todos modos, de verdad me gustaría mucho que hablaras, odio verte afligido y guardándote las cosas adentro…"

Pasaron unos minutos en los cuales Jean esperó pacientemente sentada a su lado sobre la cama, hasta que Logan finalmente encontró su voz "Yo no quería esto, no quería nada de esto pasara, no quería matarte, te amaba con locura y de verdad intenté ayudarte, solo quería llevarte a casa a salvo… No quise olvidarte y volverme a enamorar, ni siquiera sé como pasó, Andy fue solo un accidente y no quería tener nada que ver con ella, solo me iba a quedar hasta que sanara y luego me largaría de su vida, pero eso no funcionó y por alguna razón me quedé a su lado… ¡Dios! Ahora la pobre está mal por mi culpa y la extraño tanto… ¡¿Por qué siempre tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¡Todas las mujeres que he amado siempre terminan mal! ¡Es como una maldición!" Logan gruñó visiblemente frustrado.

"Logan, ya no te sigas torturando por lo que me ha pasado, si cualquier cosa la culpa fue mía, sabía desde hacía un tiempo que algo malo sucedía dentro de mí pero fui muy necia para admitirlo, si hubiera dicho algo al respecto tal ves nada de eso hubiera pasado… tal ves el Profesor y Scott aún estarían con vida" Jean dijo tristemente "Sé lo mucho que me amabas y lo mucho que luchaste por mí y por eso te estaré agradecida siempre, pero tenía que hacerse y estoy bien con eso…"

"¡¿Cómo puedes decir que estás bien con eso? ¡No merecías morir así! ¡Tenías mucho por qué vivir!" Logan exclamó en una mezcla de rabia e incomprensión.

"Honestamente, Logan, ¿crees que podría seguir teniendo una vida como si nada hubiera pasado sabiendo todo el daño que he causado y de todas esas preciosas vidas que me he llevado a mi paso? Es si no terminaba destruyendo el mundo primero de no haberme detenido…" Jean dijo serenamente.

"No fue tu culpa, eso no eras tú, era el Fénix que te obligó a hacer todas esas cosas horribles"

"Eso no es relevante a esas alturas, igual el daño está hecho. Lo que también lamento es que mi locura te haya forzado a estar en la posición a hacer lo que hiciste, sé lo mucho que te ha pesado… Pude sentir la agonía, las lágrimas, la soledad, la culpa, pude ver como pasabas los días encerrado en tu habitación odiándote a ti mismo, deseando no seguir viviendo, eso me rompió el corazón y no me trajo ninguna paz… Entonces la sentí a ella…"

Logan frunció el ceño en confusión ante lo último.

"Al principio fue como borroso, no podía saber inmediatamente como era físicamente ni nada, pero lo que si pude fue sentirla y ella estaba tan sola y asustada como tú, pero tenía un no sé qué y se me hizo tan claro como el cristal, me di cuenta de que tú la necesitabas tanto como ella a ti, no solo ambos necesitaban compañía, sino que ella necesitaba de tu fortaleza y protección y tú de su inocencia, sus ganas de vivir y de su buen corazón para que pudieras sanar" Jean pausó y miró a Logan directamente a los ojos "¿Todavía piensas que Andy fue solo un accidente?..."

"¿Qué?... No, ya va… yo… no… es que fue un accidente, peleé con un tipo y-" Logan balbuceó como un idiota.

"Dime algo" Jean interrumpió suavemente "Si no se hubiera desencadenado toda esa serie de eventos que llevaron a propiciar el accidente, digamos, que no hubieras decidido salir de la mansión esa mañana, que la motocicleta no hubiera querido funcionar, si ese mutante hubiera escogido otro sitio para robar en vez de ese banco, si tú no hubieras pasado casualmente al momento del atraco para luego aprovechar la oportunidad de desquitar tu ira con él… Si no hubiera ocurrido el accidente y aquél hubiera sido un día normal como cualquier otro y estuvieras caminando por la calle y Andy hubiera pasado por tu lado para ir por su propio camino ¿la hubieras visto, o siquiera te hubieras dado cuenta de su existencia?"

Logan no dijo nada, dándose cuenta de que muy probablemente no la hubiera visto, Andy solo hubiera sido una humana más para lo que le importaría.

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora que te has visto a ti mismo a través de sus ojos?" Jean preguntó.

Ante eso Logan volvió a bajar la cabeza y soltó un gran suspiro de derrota "Lo que sea que vio en mí cambió, tuvo que haber cambiando por todo lo que ha visto de mi pasado inmediato, sin contar con que lo eché todo a perder para empezar, debe estar odiando mi trasero como no tienes idea… no me sorprendería si en cuanto le den de alta decida no volver a la mansión nunca más para no volverme a ver…"

"Tú no sabes eso, podría sorprenderte"

"Si, claro…" Logan musitó incrédulamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre lo dos y Jean habló "¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Logan? ¿Quieres que vuelva a ti o no?"

"Yo…"

"Mientras hay vida siempre habrá esperanza, ten presente eso, pues yo ya no tengo ese lujo" Jean dijo con aceptación "Al final de mi vida hice cosas muy terribles, pero se me ha dado una última oportunidad de hacer algo bien antes de terminar de irme de este mundo y es el de bríndale solaz a un buen amigo y mostrarle el camino correcto, ahora depende de ti hacer el resto…"

Logan no se sintió completamente seguro de saber de qué estaba hablando pero eso definitivamente le sonó a despedida "Jean, espera… yo, bueno, yo quería saber…"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno, si tú, um… ¿estarás bien? Quiero decir… ¿estás en paz?" Logan preguntó torpemente.

Jean no respondió, de pronto la habitación se volvió a llenar de luz y del otro extremo había una nueva presencia que ambos reconocieron inmediatamente y ella fue rápidamente a su encuentro. Scott Summers estaba parado ahí, luciendo como si apenas lo hubiera visto ayer, con la gran diferencia de que no traía puesto su visor, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules y supuso que no los necesitaba en el más allá. Jean se paró frente a frente a él feliz de verle, pero a la vez temerosa de su reacción puesto que le había quitado la vida, pero cualquier duda que hubiera existido desapareció cuando Scott, con una enorme sonrisa la abrazó. Logan vio lo aliviada que el gesto la hizo sentir y como ellos se besaron y se abrazaron como si no hubieran sido capaces de encontrarse el uno al otro sino hasta ese mismo momento y por primera vez no se sintió fastidiado o celoso por ello, podría decir honestamente que estaba feliz por ellos.

Entonces Scott y Jean se abrazaron nuevamente con un abrazo que no los separarían nunca más y sellaron su amor con un beso que provocó que sus auras brillaran intensamente, sus almas fundiéndose en una enceguecedora luz de pura energía blanca que se apoderó de toda la habitación y Logan no supo más…

"Logan… Looooooogaaaaaaaan ¡Hey, Logan!"

Logan se vio obligado a despertar ante la nueva voz, al principio su visión era borrosa, pero luego se dibujó ante él una cara azul con un par de ojos amarillos y orejas puntiagudas.

"¡Aaargh!... ¿Qué quieres, bobo?" él gruñó.

"¿Cómo que qué quiero? ¿A qué horas tú piensas pararte?" Nightcrawler preguntó seriamente.

"¿Qué diablos…? Si apenas cerré los ojos" Logan protestó.

"¡Será en tu mente porque son las cuatro y media de la tarde!"

"¡¿Cómo!" Logan exclamó sentándose de repente "¡Eso no es posible!"

"Claro que es posible, lo es cuanto te pierdes el desayuno, el almuerzo y hasta una sesión de entrenamiento en la Habitación del Peligro"

"¿Qué? No, espera, no tiene sentido, apenas cerré los ojos porque ahorita estaba hablando con…" Logan pausó al darse cuenta que iba a decir que estuvo hablando con Jean.

"¿Con quién?"

"Con, um… cuando viniste para acá ¿no llegaste a ver una mujer?..."

"¿Disculpa?"

"Si, una mujer ¡había una mujer conversando conmigo ahorita mismo!"

"Okey, casi que me da miedo preguntar" Nightcrawler dijo con una mueca de desagrado, pensando en la posibilidad de que Logan tuvo un sueño del tipo erótico con Andy "Temo tener que desilusionarte, pero creo que esa mujer fue solo un sueño"

"¿Un sueño?" Logan repitió, sintiéndose desencantado "Pero si fue tan real, ella estaba aquí conmigo y todo…"

"Bueno, hay sueños que son así, muy realistas… debes extrañar mucho a Andy ¿eh?"

"¿Huh?" Logan preguntó más confundido que nunca.

"Por cierto, creo que hace rato escuché a Storm preguntándose si ya hiciste tu composición ¿la hiciste?"

"¡Oh! ¡Con un demonio!" Logan exclamó con rabia, no solo lo había olvidado por completo, sino que había perdido tiempo valioso por estar durmiendo hasta tan tarde.

"¿No la has hecho aún? ¡Logan, esto es serio!" Nightcrawler regañó.

"¡Ya lo sé! Maldición ¡si son las cuatro y media!" Logan dijo al ver su reloj.

"¡Ya estuvo, párate, aséate y vete a la cocina a comer algo y luego has esa composición!" Nightcrawler ordenó furioso y luego empezó a quejarse en alemán mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir, no sin antes volver a ver a Logan quien aún permanecía en su cama "¡No seas flojo!" él gruñó y finalmente se fue.

Logan parpadeó sorprendido, Nightcrawler, quien usualmente era tranquilo y paciente por naturaleza, le había regañado como si fuera un niño por no haber hecho su tarea, lo cuál no era muy lejos de la verdad, así que hizo lo que se le ordenó y se levantó para ir al baño a asearse.

Después de haber tomado un café bien cargado y comido en la cocina, el canadiense se fue al piso inferior y entró a una habitación para sentarse frente a una computadora y las siguientes horas las pasaría escribiendo, borrando, pensando qué sería relevante y qué no contar y volviendo a escribir, tratando en lo posible de ser honesto consigo mismo y no dejar nada por fuera.

Habían pasado cerca de veinticuatro horas en las que solo pausó pasa ir al baño, buscar y tomar más café para evadir las ganas de dormir y dar vueltas por el cuartel general de a ratos para descansar un poco la vista de la pantalla, pero una vez que finalizó guardó el documento en un pen drive y subió a los pisos superiores.

Storm se encontraba observando a su grupo de estudiantes escribir en silencio en el salón de clases mientras estaban presentado un examen, la quietud apenas interrumpida cuando algún estudiante terminaba la prueba para entregársela para luego retirarse del salón. En una de estas fue el turno de Gabriela quien se levantó de su pupitre para acercarse a su escritorio.

"Aquí tiene, Profesora Storm" la chica susurró para no perturbar el ambiente reinante mientras le entregaba la hoja.

"Está bien ¿cómo crees que saliste?"

"Bien, Profesora, estudié tanto que parecía que tenía el libro en mi cabeza"

"Que bueno, ya te puedes retirar"

"Una cosa más…" Gabriela dijo tímidamente y le entregó varias hojas escritas a mano de ambos lados y engrapadas en una esquina "Esta es mi composición, espero que pueda servir de algo…"

"Estoy segura que si, cariño" Storm agradeció suavemente.

"Profesora… ¿está segura de que no hay otra cosa más que podamos hacer para ayudar a Andy?"

"Si lo supiera ya se los habría dicho" Storm suspiró "Por ahora solo hay que tener fe en que se recupere pronto"

De pronto todos saltaron sorprendidos por el inesperado sonido de un portazo y Logan, sin ningún interés en el protocolo y ante las miradas de curiosidad de todos atravesó el salón hasta llegar al escritorio de Storm para entregarle el pen drive luciendo cansado y malhumorado con el cabello desordenado y enormes ojeras oscuras bajo sus ojos "Aquí tienes…" él musitó obstinado.

"¿Y eso?" la morena preguntó.

"Pues mi lista de lo que quiero que Santa Claus me regale para Navidad ¡¿Qué mierda crees que eso es?" Logan gruñó sarcásticamente.

"¡Logan! ¡Modera tu lenguaje!" Storm exclamó seriamente "Por Dios, te ves terrible…"

"Eso es lo que pasa cuando pasas veinticuatro horas pegado a la computadora… ¿Cómo diablos le hacen para pasar tantas horas frente a una computadora sin volverse locos?" Logan preguntó, volviéndose hacia los estudiantes.

Una chica alzó la mano para hablar a pesar de que su aspecto la intimidaba sobremanera "Es que, um, hacemos las tareas y cuando no jugamos, chateamos, entramos al Facebook, YouTube, esas cosas divertidas… ninguno de nosotros realmente podríamos escribir lo que es haber tenido una vida como la suya, lo que sea que hayas vivido, Logan…"

Logan se la quedó mirando y tuvo que reconocer que todo lo que había dicho tenía lógica, pero así y todo aún no comprendía como es que estos jovencitos podían tener tanta tolerancia de pasar tantas horas frente a la computadora sin perder la cordura y volvió su atención hacia Storm "Estuve escribiendo estas últimas veinticuatro horas sin parar y estoy a punta de café…" él musitó torpemente explicando su irritable humor "Oh, por cierto…" Logan sacó un sobre que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón para entregárselo.

Storm lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver su contenido, dentro del sobre estaban varias fotos de Jean, las mismas que tenía guardadas en su álbum "¿Logan…?" ella preguntó confundida.

"Mira, solo guárdalas o quémalas o has lo que te venga en gana con ellas ¿está bien?" él dijo y con eso dio la media vuelta para irse del salón "¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Manda esa composición de mierda de una buena vez!" él gruñó y de nuevo hizo saltar a todos en la habitación al dar otro portazo.

A Storm le tomó unos segundos superar la sorpresa y se apresuró en pararse del escritorio "Gabriela, hazme un favor, toma mi lugar y recibe los exámenes mientras voy y vengo ¿si?"

"Si, Profesora Storm"

Logan estaba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose a su habitación, ahora que se libró de todo el asunto de hacer la composición todo lo que quería hacer era echarse un buen baño y dormir, pero Storm salió del salón, cerrando la puerta y lo llamó "¡Logan!"

Él se detuvo y se volteó para verla ¿Qué diablos quería de él ahora? Pero su mal humor se desvaneció al ver su cara.

"Lo siento… por todo… no me imagino lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti escribir sobre tu pasado y eso, debes odiarme por obligarte a hacer eso… y por mandar a Andy tan lejos…"

"No estoy enojado contigo si eso es lo que te preocupa…" Logan dijo honestamente.

"¿No?" Storm preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

"No… quiero decir… por supuesto que quería estar enojado contigo y lo estuve… pero luego comprendí que eso no era justo contigo… sé lo mal que te puso haber tomado esa decisión a pesar de saber que era lo necesario… Tú tenías razón, por mucho que la queramos ayudar llega un momento en que ya no se puede y necesitaba estar con gente que si tengan las herramientas adecuadas para hacerlo… es solo que es un asco porque esto no es lo mismo sin ella…"

"No, no lo es" Sorm dijo tristemente "Logan…"

"¿Si?"

"Sé que esto no lo hemos hablando porque, bueno… cuando Jean reapareció y luego se fue de la mansión como el Fénix y… hubo un momento en medio de toda esa locura que como que te obligué a tomar una decisión, que escogieras de qué lado estabas y… si estabas listo para hacer lo que era necesario hacer…"

"Oye, no hagas eso-"

"¿Me odias por eso?" Storm finalmente preguntó con los ojos aguados "Lo que pasó con Jean en la Isla de Alcatraz-"

"Pero que tonterías dices, tú no tienes nada que ver con que a Jean se le haya manifestado esa doble personalidad y todo lo que sucedió después"

"No, pero sabía lo mucho que la amabas y-"

"Sé que lo dices también porque me volví más odioso que nunca con ustedes y me encerraba en mi cuarto sin hablar con nadie y toda esa basura. Tenía rabia, pero era más hacia mí mismo y de toda la situación, no comprendía y aceptaba que tenía que hacerse y me negaba a hacerlo… ¿pero sabes algo? No me preguntes como lo sé, pero algo me dice que Jean está bien ahora, que está feliz en un lugar mejor junto con Scott…"

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"Si, es como si por fin encontró paz o no sé como explicarlo, pero es algo como eso ¿comprendes lo que digo? Así que, bueno… ya no te mortifiques más por eso ¿está bien? Si te sigues estresando te nos puedes enfermar y ahí si es verdad que sería la cagada…"

"Logan, modera tu lenguaje" Storm dijo seria pero suavemente.

"Bueno, está bien… ¿en serio cuando aprenderé a no cagarla?" Logan dijo más para sí mismo, pero la pregunta le arrancó un suave sonrisa a su amiga, la primera que le ha visto hacer en días y ese pequeño gesto fue para él un mundo de diferencia.


	38. Capítulo 38

"¡AAAAAAAARRRGGHHH! ¡!"

"¡Maldición!" gruñó una joven telépata que cursaba su primer año de residencia con sus manos cerca de las sienes de Andy sin tocarlas, mientras ella se retorcía y chillaba de dolor en la cama donde yacía sujeta con correas de cuero en todo su cuerpo. La chica trató de controlar los recuerdos violentos de Logan pero estos simplemente la superaban. Entonces un hombre quien tenía edad para ser su padre entró a la habitación.

"Hazte a un lado, yo lo arreglo" él ordenó para adoptar la misma posición y ella obedeció.

"¡Hasta que por fin llegas! Está experimentando todas las clases de dolor imaginables a la vez: cuchilladas, golpizas, quemadas… Está bien que ese hombre tenga un factor curativo ¿Pero no podría haberse cuidado un poco más como la gente? ¡Esto es demasiado!" la joven inexperta exclamó alarmada.

"¿Qué está pasando?" la Doctora O´Connor preguntó seriamente al entrar a la habitación.

"La paciente está experimentando otra serie de heridas que ese mutante ha sufrido durante su vida" digo el telépata.

"¿No hay algo que se le pueda dar, como morfina o-?" la joven preguntó.

"No, ella está perfectamente bien, su dolor no es físico, pero los recuerdos que albergan en su mente le hacen creer que está sufriendo. Además no nos podemos arriesgar a que después se vuelva adicta si le damos fármacos fuertes" la Doctora O´Connor dijo.

"¡Pero esto es una maldad!"

"Lo sé, pero debemos tratarla con mucho cuidado"

"¡Doctora!" su secretaria irrumpió en la habitación "¡Ya tenemos la composición del mutante llamado Logan! ¡La Profesora Munroe llamó y me dijo que ya la mandó a su correo electrónico!"

"¡Ya era hora!" la doctora exclamó "Ustedes dos, esta muchacha es muy valiosa así que esfuércense lo mejor que puedan para que todo le sea más soportable, llamen al resto del equipo de telépatas si es necesario. Es imperativo que la señorita Gallagher no sucumba en la locura"

Después de haber dado las instrucciones, la Doctora O´Connor y su secretaria se fueron de la habitación mientras Andy seguía gritando agónicamente. La joven se volvió entonces a su colega más experimentado con una cara de espanto "¿Cómo más o menos se puede sobrevivir a algo como esto sin quedar loco?"

En medio del caos, una voz del pasado se filtró en su mente "_Te haremos indestructible, pero primero tenemos que destruirte…_"

Andy tembló y cerró sus puños, moviéndose en pura furia como queriendo saltar a matar a alguien, las palabras del Coronel William Striker le habían caído como el más corrosivo de los ácidos.

Semanas más tarde habían llegado noticias en la mansión de que solo una persona le sería permitida un día de visita en el refugio, y después de unos quince minutos de deliberación se tomó la decisión de que Rogue sería la que visitaría a Andy. Cuando eso se hizo del conocimiento general los niños la llenaron de dulces, cartas, dibujos y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera alegrar a Andy.

Logan caminó frente a la puerta de la cocina y la encontró ordenando una gran cesta de picnic y fue hacia ella.

"¿Entonces tú vas?"

"Si, Bobby y el resto de los muchachos están abajo calentando el Jet, solo me estoy asegurando que no me falte nada" Rogue dijo.

"Um ¿será que en esa cesta todavía le queda espacio para algo más?" Logan preguntó tentativamente y le mostró el I-Pod que él le había regalado a Andy y que ésta había dejado en su cuarto sin querer.

Rogue lo tomó y lo miró "¿Puedo?"

Logan asintió y Rogue revisó el contenido, descubrió que la memoria estaba prácticamente llena de clásicos, power ballads, hits de los 80´s y 90´s hasta llegar a los éxitos actuales y muchas otras canciones que no pudo reconocer. Esto parecía la banda sonora de toda una vida.

"¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo en estas últimas semanas cuando has estado frente a una computadora? ¿Bajando música?"

"Si" Logan admitió torpemente.

"Logan ¡esto es extraordinario!" Rogue jadeó asombrada.

"Si, bueno, pensé que le podría gustar…"

"¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Si son todas sus canciones favoritas le va a encantar!" Rogue dijo emocionada mientras guardaba el I-Pod en la cesta.

"Otra cosa…" Logan dijo y sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una carta que había escrito a mano "Creo que soy responsable de la tala de varios árboles porque escribía y no me gustaba y terminaba arrugando las hojas, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía un montón de bolitas regadas en el suelo"

"Pudiste haberlo hecho en la computadora, tonto"

"Si, lo sé, pero ya sabes como soy, vengo de una época en que la gente escribía las cartas a mano… ¿Sabes qué? ¡Esto no sirve!" Logan gruñó y estuvo a punto de romper la carta por la mitad.

"¡Logan, no!" Rogue lo detuvo inmediatamente tomándolo de las manos y enseguida notó como éstas estaban un poco frías y temblando ligeramente de los nervios "Lo que sea que le hayas escrito está bien" ella le aseguró suavemente y luego le quitó la carta para guardarla en la cesta "No sé, si quieres puedo habar con Storm para seas tú el que la vaya a visitar…"

"¿Acaso eso es una opción?" Logan dijo asombrado, pero casi inmediatamente se sacudió la idea de su mente "No, ve tú, a ti te escogieron por una razón… no quiero hacer nada que pueda arruinar su recuperación…"

Rogue lo miró con tristeza "Te prometo que dependiendo de cómo la vea intercederé por ti"

"No tienes que hacerlo, solo deja que disfrute de tu compañía…"

"Por cierto, entre una cosa y la otra se me olvidó darte las gracias"

"¿Gracias por qué?"

"Por hablar con Storm, no te imaginas lo bien que le hizo esa conversación que ustedes tuvieron"

"Oh, eso…"

"¿Sabes algo, Logan? Eres un desastre de gente y a veces provoca medio matarte, pero de vez en cuando puedes ser un tipo increíblemente dulce, deberías mostrar ese lado de tu persona mas seguido"

"Ah, tampoco te pongas empalagosa… ¿Y qué haces perdiendo el tiempo conmigo de todos modos? ¿Qué no hay un Jet esperando por ti en el hangar? Ya lárgate de una vez"

"Bueno, bueno" Rogue sonrió y tomó la cesta.

"¿Puedes con esa cosa? Se ve pesada"

"Si, yo puedo, son solo cartas y cosas… Hasta luego, Logan" Rogue dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para luego irse de la cocina.

Momentos mas tarde el Jet se elevó por los aires y con el corazón pesado Logan tuvo que conformarse con verlo partir nuevamente sin él desde una ventana. Ya la suerte estaba echada, Rogue se había llevado su carta y solo le quedaba la intriga de saber como Andy reaccionaría ante ella, eso si querría leerla en primer lugar. Este era uno de esos momentos en que deseó ser una mosca en la pared.

Al llegar al refugio Rogue fue recibida en persona por la misma Doctora O´Connor, quien le fue dando un breve resumen del estado de Andy mientras la guiaba por los pasillos de la institución "Hay algo que debo advertirle… la Andy de ahora no luce igual a como la vio la última vez" ella dijo aprensivamente.

"¿Cómo es eso?" Rogue preguntó insegura.

"Bueno, usted ha visto la película The Matrix ¿no? Es algo como eso, si le sucede algo en ese mundo paralelo también le sucede a su cuerpo…"

Rogue la miraba genuinamente confundida hasta que la doctora señaló el lugar en donde se encontraba Andy, quien estaba echada en un sillón con la mirada hacia ninguna parte, y no solo había perdido unos kilos, sino que de lejos parecía como si hubiera sido físicamente abusada al extremo. Rogue jadeó espantada y corrió para verla más de cerca.

"¿Pero qué es esto?" ella preguntó horrorizada.

"Si se da cuenta todo se le ha manifestado de adentro hacia afuera, su mente al sentir las heridas de Logan como suyas le hizo creer a su cuerpo que si se sometió a todos esos maltratos, y eso que he tenido a todo mi equipo médico ayudándola…"

Rogue se dio cuenta que Andy vestía ropas muy holgadas con el propósito de esconder el resto de las irregularidades que su cuerpo sufría. Ella tomó uno de sus brazos y le arremangó la manga para descubrir que tenía lo que parecía unas feas cortadas que para el ojo inexperto parecían provocadas por ella misma, hasta había unas manchas rojas en su piel que lucían como si estuvieran a punto de explotar de sangre en cualquier momento y cuando vio su cara se dio cuenta que su larga cabellera negra había sido cortada hasta la altura de la quijada.

"Se lo tuvimos que cortar, el dolor que sentía era tan insoportable que empezó a jalarse los cabellos al grado de arrancárselos" la Doctora O´Connor explicó tristemente "Las dejaré solas, si sucede algo por favor no dude en llamar…"

Rogue asintió y volvió su atención hacia Andy "¿Andy?... Andy, mírame, por favor ¿sabes quién soy yo?..."

Andy se demoró lo que le pareció una eternidad en reaccionar y mirarla realmente, pero finalmente lo hizo "¿Ro… Rogue?..." ella dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, estaba muy destruida.

"¡Si, soy yo!" Rogue dijo emocionada "¡Soy Rogue!... Vine a visitarte ¿no te parece maravilloso?"

Andy no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se aguaron y sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas de la vergüenza que sentía de que la vieran así.

"¡Oh, no llores! Por favor, no llores, sino me vas a hacer llorar a mí" Rogue dijo, al principio vaciló por miedo a lastimarla, pero finalmente la abrazó y comenzó a balancearla suavemente para confortarla "Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí contigo, quédate tranquila…"

Rogue siguió abrazándola y susurrándole suavemente hasta que logró el efecto deseado y así permaneció por un buen rato hasta que una enfermera vino con una bandeja de comida que colocó en la mesa que estaba al lado de Andy y Rogue se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba por alimentarla.

"Oiga, permíteme hacerlo…"

"Está bien, señorita" la enfermera asintió y con eso se fue.

Rogue volvió a mirar a Andy, sabía que en teoría ella era perfectamente capaz de alimentarse sola, pero ya no estaba segura de nada "Andy ¿qué sucede? Te sirvieron un rico almuerzo ¿por qué no comes?"

"No puedo…" Andy volvió a susurrar muy bajo y miró sus manos que yacían inútiles en su regazo "Las siento salir… todo el tiempo…"

Fue entonces que Rogue lo comprendió, se refería a las garras de Logan, hasta tenía puntos rojos entre sus nudillos "De acuerdo…" ella dijo y tomó los cubiertos para alimentarla ella misma "Te traje una cesta llena de muchas cosas lindas, los niños te escribieron sobre como han estado las cosas en la mansión para que no te pierdas de ningún detalle, también hay galletas y otras golosinas que sabemos son tus favoritas y hasta tienes un poco de música para que te entretengas… No te imaginas la falta que nos haces, y no me refiero a como tenías todo organizado, como hacías el mercado y todo eso, me refiero a que realmente nos hace mucha falta…" Rogue pausó esperando una reacción, pero Andy se veía muy distante, apenas poniéndole atención a la comida que le llevaba a su boca para comer.

Después de haberla alimentado pacientemente, Rogue se sentó a su lado para contarle anécdotas de la mansión y luego le leyó un libro que se había traído. A eso de las cinco de la tarde otra enfermera la fue a buscar y ambas la guiaron a su habitación en donde le prepararían un buen baño. Rogue se tuvo que aguantar otro jadeo de espanto al descubrir como estaba el resto de su cuerpo mientras la desvestía y con la ayuda de la enfermera la metieron dentro de la bañera, con mucha delicadeza la fue limpiando con una esponja marina y una vez que la terminaron de bañar la sacaron con mucho cuidado y la secaron y vistieron para acostarla a su cama. Entonces Rogue se ocupó de sacar varios dibujos de la cesta para decorar las paredes y una vez satisfecha de ver como quedó la habitación volvió su atención hacia Andy poniéndose de rodillas junto a su cabecera.

"Oye, sé que la Andy que conozco está en alguna parte y que esta muy deseosa de regresar a casa, porque tú sabes que tienes una casa ¿verdad?" ella preguntó suavemente mientras le hacías cariños como lo haría con cualquiera de los niños de la mansión "Lo sentimos mucho si no te lo hemos dicho lo suficiente, pero te queremos mucho, nosotros somos tu familia… sé que está el precedente de haber perdido a tu verdadera familia y todo, pero tú nos perteneces, eres nuestra y te va a costar mucho trabajo deshacerte de nosotros… Por favor, no te nos rindas, porque de ningún modo nos rendiremos contigo ¿te quedó claro?"

Rogue permaneció a su lado haciéndole cariños, pero al rato la enfermera le interrumpió "Disculpe, señorita, pero…" ella susurró.

"Oh… ¿ya se acabó el tiempo de visita?" Rogue susurró también.

"Me temo que sí" la enfermera dijo apenada.

"No, está bien, yo entiendo…"

"Le aseguro que la tendremos bien cuidada"

"Eso lo sé, es solo que, ya sabe… no quisiera dejarla"

"No me dejes…" Andy gimió lastimosamente, lo que sorprendió a las dos mujeres dado que ha estado distante la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Le diré qué, se puede quedar hasta que se duerma, si logra que duerma tranquilamente sería buenísimo" la enfermera susurró.

"Gracias" Rogue dijo y volvió a estar con Andy "No me voy aún nena, me quedaré contigo hasta que duermas"

La forma en que Andy la miró le hubiera partido el alma a cualquiera, era como si le estuviera implorando que no la abandonara.

"No te preocupes, volveré pronto en cuanto permitan otro día de visita, sino yo lo hará Storm o cualquiera de nosotros, solo ten presente lo que te dije hace rato ¿está bien? ¿Ahora por qué no cierras los ojos y descansas? Te ves muy cansada, solo relájate, todo estará bien"

Rogue siguió susurrando hasta que Andy finalmente cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida, ella se levantó cuidadosamente para salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido y se volvió a encontrar con la enfermera quien había estado esperando en el pasillo.

"Gracias por dejarme estar un rato más"

"No tiene que agradecerme nada señorita, de hecho su visita le hizo mucho bien" la enfermera aseguró.

"Es usted muy gentil" Rogue dijo un poco incrédula, la verdad no se imaginaba cómo su visita podría haber hecho algún efecto en su amiga en el estado en que estaba.

"La acompañaré hasta la salida"

Momentos más tarde sus amigos, quienes habían esperado todo el día en oír noticias del estado de Andy, se levantaron casi de un brinco de sus puestos al ver a Rogue subir la rampa del Jet, pero fue Bobby el que se percató que algo no estaba bien al ver su cara y se apuró en encontrarse con ella.

"Hey, Rogue ¿todo está bien?... ¿qué tienes?" él le preguntó suavemente.

Eso fue todo lo que pudo aguantar y abandonó su pose estoica para echar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para llorar "Bobby ¡esto es horrible! ¡Es como si se estuviera muriendo de a poco!... ¡Es una suerte que Logan no vino a verla porque ahí si es verdad que se vuelve loco!" ella gimió con su cara enterrada sobre su hombro.

Bobby la dejó llorar mientras ponía sus brazos a su alrededor para confortarla y al rato le habló suavemente al oído "Oye, no es que quiera ser insensible ni nada, pero necesitamos que estés calmada para cuando lleguemos a la mansión, si Logan te llega a ver así…"

"Lo sé… no digas nada ¿si? Abrázame, solo abrázame bien fuerte, quiero sentir que todo va a estar bien"

"Lo estará, preciosa, ya verás que todo se solucionará…" Bobby susurró mientras secaba sus lágrimas con una mano.

Era más de media mañana del día siguiente cuando Andy despertó con unas enormes ojeras, al principio había dormido relativamente bien, pero el resto de la noche la pasó atormentada con las pesadillas de Logan de modo que había amanecido con el cuerpo y la mente más destrozada de lo que ya estaba. Por un momento estaba confundida, tenía la sensación de que Rogue había estado a su lado el día anterior, pero no estaba segura si aquello pasó realmente o si fue otra de sus alucinaciones.

Con dificultad se levantó para sentarse al borde de su cama y un vistazo a su alrededor le dio la repuesta, las paredes habían sido decoradas con dibujos cuyas manos reconoció inmediatamente y sobre su mesa de noche reposaba una enorme cesta de picnic que casi desbordaba de papeles. Ella la alcanzó con una frágil mano para explorar mejor su contenido y comprendió que ese montón de papeles era en realidad cartas, además la cesta también el resto de las cosas que Rogue le había mencionado como los dulces y un I-Pod que no reconoció e ignoró.

Después de unos minutos se animó a tomar una carta de forma aleatoria y se demoró más que lo que cualquiera lo haría realmente en abrirla y comenzó a leer las letras infantiles.

_Querida Andy_

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor? Espero que sí ¿es bonito ese lugar en dónde estás? La Profesora Storm dice que sí, que es algo así como un hotel cinco estrellas con habitaciones cómodas, rica comida, que tiene jardines y caminos y hasta tienen todo tipo de cosas para hacer como ejercicios y juegos para que la gente no pase todo el día aburrida sin hacer nada. Bueno, la mansión tiene todo eso también así que no entiendo por qué no te pudiste haber quedado pero dicen que era por tu bien porque te sientes un poco enfermita. Todos los chicos le echan la culpa de eso a Aurora y solo la tratan cuando Storm está cerca por complacerla, pero del resto nadie le habla y se la pasa muy sola aunque parece que le da igual, la verdad es que da un poco de miedo, ella es muy rara y decir eso es raro porque ya de por si el resto de las personas nos ven como bichos raros. Tú no eres como el resto de las personas, eres genial, divertida, juegas con nosotros y nos abrazas y no nos tratas como si pudiéramos contagiarte algo ¿no sabes cuándo vas a volver? Esto se siente muy triste sin ti y le pido mucho a Dios todas noches antes de dormir que te pongas bien pronto para que vuelvas rápido a casa, y bueno, también extrañamos las galletitas que haces porque son muy ricas con chocolate, canela y todo eso, son tan buenas que creo que hasta Kurt las extraña._

_Bueno, supongo que eso es todo, los demás también te están escribiendo así que creo que estarás muy ocupada leyendo aparte de lo que sea que estés haciendo en ese refugio._

_Besos, Lucy._

Andy se llevo la mano que tenía libre sobre su boca sintiéndose conmovida, no se sentía clara con respecto a nada, mucho menos sabía desde cuando ha estado en este extraño lugar, pero sabía que ésta era la primera vez que se acordaba en los niños y se sintió un poco mal por haberlos olvidado aunque no fuera a propósito, su mente había estado tan plagada con los recuerdos de Logan que le era increíblemente difícil tener algún pensamiento propio. Dios, como los extrañaba.

Ella puso la carta a un lado para rozar el montón con la punta de sus dedos y sacó otra de nuevo de manera aleatoria, pero su cara cambió por completo al verla bien. Nunca lo había visto escribir nada, pero reconoció inmediatamente su puño y letra a través de sus recuerdos, en el sobre solo había una palabra que lo identificaba...

_Logan_

Andy solo se quedó viendo la carta que tenía en sus manos por un buen momento y estaba en el acto de abrirla, pero se detuvo. Ella cerró sus ojos y de repente sintiendo una renovada furia dentro de sí estuvo a punto de romperla en pedazos, pero solo logró doblarla un poco. Luego sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para arrugarla hasta hacerla una bola y se paró de la cama para arrogarla lo más lejos que pudo por la ventana.

Ella se quedó parada como una idiota por un minuto o dos sin entender lo que apenas había pasado, pero luego se le aguaron los ojos y acto seguido giró para echarse a llorar miserablemente sobre su cama en posición fetal. Extrañaba mucho a su mejor amigo, pero a la vez lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, decir que tenía los sentimientos encontrados más allá de lo soportable era quedarse corta.


	39. Capítulo 39

Andy estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá, en las cuatro paredes que la rodeaban colgaban cuadros, títulos universitarios y certificados de participación en congresos y seminarios, fotos familiares, placas de reconocimiento y algún que otro recuerdo de viajes por el mundo. Ante ella había una mesita con una jarra de agua y vasos y una cajita de pañitos desechables.

No estaba sola, pues había una mujer sentada en su sillón, esta tenía el cabello de color castaño ceniza con algunas canas ahí y allá, sus rulos no eran naturales, sino que eran una permanente. Tenía una peculiar gran nariz a lo Barbra Streisand que se asomaba bajo unos lentes de pasta color negro que le daba un aire un poco nerd, aunque más bien tenía la pinta de tener al menos un tornillo flojo a pesar de haber demostrado hace unos minutos un gran equilibrio de su persona al moverse de manera casi etérea por toda la oficina con unos zapatos de tacones ridículamente altos antes de tomar asiento y lo hizo tan bien que parecían una extensión de su cuerpo, algo que nunca logró dominar al tratar ella misma de aprender a usar ese tipo de zapatos.

"Bien, a pesar de vernos a diario desde que estás aquí por circunstancias que conoces muy bien no nos ha sido posible tener una verdadera conversación así que permíteme presentarme, soy la Doctora Michelle O´ Connor y soy la directora en jefe de este refugio el cual ofrece ayuda a personas normales y mutantes en problemas y también seré tu orientadora en el tiempo que permanezcas en esta institución ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?"

"Um… mi nombre es…" Andy susurró e hizo una larga pausa, teniendo problemas para recordar "Dios, disculpe…"

"No te preocupes"

"Es tan difícil pensar…"

"Está bien, tómate tu tiempo"

Así lo hizo, y después de un minuto finalmente lo hizo "Mi nombre es Andrea Gallagher… pero la gente me dice Andy…" ella dijo con otro susurro.

"Es un placer conocerte, Andy ¿Sabes por qué estas aquí?"

Andy no dijo nada, luciendo genuinamente confundida.

"Estás aquí porque has venido arrastrado traumas e inseguridades provocados por eventos trágicos ocurridos en tu vida y más recientemente hubo un incidente en el que se te forzó los recuerdos de otro mutante dentro de tu mente. Como consecuencia todo ello te llevó a un extremo en que estuviste a punto de tomar tu propia vida. Tu familia adoptiva se preocupó mucho y resolvieron que lo mejor para ti era enviarte hasta acá para que puedas recibir ayuda psicológica"

"¿Cómo?" Andy dijo sorprendida y casi inmediatamente fue recordando lo que pasó en esa noche lluviosa en la mansión y se levantó los brazos para examinar sus muñecas.

"Oh no, afortunadamente no llegaste muy lejos y hasta tuviste a alguien que te ayudó a entrar en razón, pero precisamente ahí está el meollo del asunto, mientras no recibieras ayuda siempre existirá el riesgo de que haya una próxima vez y que no tengas tanta suerte"

"¡Dios!" Andy jadeó horrorizada al recordarlo todo claramente y no dijo nada para luego encobarse sin atreverse a ver a la doctora en la cara como si quisiera que la tierra se la tragara viva.

"Andy, no estoy aquí para juzgarte sino para ayudarte, permíteme ayudarte" la Doctora O´ Connor dijo suavemente.

A pesar de sus confortantes palabras Andy aún no podía verla, la vergüenza era demasiado grande y comenzó a llorar.

"Te sientes muy avergonzada ¿Piensas que actuaste como una cobarde?"

Andy asintió y luego encontró su voz "Es que… no es la primera vez que lo pienso… he tenido mis momentos" ella admitió.

"¿Y qué ha pasado en esos momentos que no pasó en este?"

"Al rato pienso en mi familia, especialmente en mi mamá… y luego se me pasa… pero esa noche no pensé en ella, no pude… tenía tanto dolor ¡solo quería que parara!" Andy sollozó.

"¿Es eso entonces? Sientes que la decepcionaste… que eres la única sobreviviente de toda tu familia y sientes que les escupiste a todos en la cara al tratar de quitarte la vida ¿no es cierto?"

Andy volvió a asentir.

"Andy, escúchame bien esto, yo también tengo hijas, como madre te digo que no hay nada que no haría por mis niñas, especialmente si sienten dolor. Estoy segura que si se pudiera tu madre atravesaría el universo entero y como sea regresaría al mundo de los vivos solo para darte un gran abrazo sin importarle lo que hayas hecho. Tú has tenido que pasar por mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar y el dolor que tienes está mas que válido, no significa de ningún modo que seas una cobarde"

"¡No quiero estar aquí!" Andy gimió "Por favor, quiero volver a casa ¡déjeme irme a casa!"

"Y lo harás, pero a su debido tiempo"

"Maldición ¿pero por qué no?" Andy gruñó desesperadamente y se echó los cabellos hacia atrás con ambas manos.

"Andy, cálmate y mírame, por favor, trata de calmarte… Sé que en el fondo sabes que tus problemas no se solucionaran volviendo a casa ahora, sino que empeoraran" la Doctora O´Connor aseguró "¿Qué es lo que le temes? ¿Que un buen día despiertes y descubras que no tienes un lugar a donde ir, que no tengas a nadie a quien recurrir, que de nuevo pases hambre y necesidades, básicamente todo lo que te sucedió después del huracán, temes volver a perderlo todo?"

Andy asintió con las manos aún en su cabeza.

"Pues no es así, cariño, tus amigos se preocupan y te quieren como no tienes idea, no pasa un día en que no llaman para saber cómo estás…"

"Estoy tan confundida… estoy cansada de estar confundida…" ella confesó abrazándose a sí misma.

"Lo sé, sé que parece mucho pedir pero te pido que confíes en mí, además este lugar no está tan mal una vez que le das la oportunidad. Aquí recibirás terapias grupales como personalizadas, te enseñaremos técnicas de respiración y meditación para que controles tus ansiedades, leerás libros y harás deportes, incluso tenernos toda una serie de actividades artísticas de donde escoger que van desde manualidades hasta teatro y danza. Si confías en mí te garantizo que para cuando vuelvas al mundo real lo hagas como la joven hermosa e inteligente que eres ¿no quieres evitar que ocurra una próxima vez y volver a ser dueña de ti misma y tomar las riendas de tu vida?"

Andy asintió aunque no demostró mucha energía en hacerlo "Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo estaré aquí? Los niños…"

"Andy, esta en una instancia en la que lo que voy a decir va a sonar un poco feo pero es cierto: Tienes que ser más egoísta"

Ante eso Andy hizo una mueca de shock.

"Bueno, es que es cierto, desde que ocurrió lo del huracán básicamente has estado luchando por tener un trabajo, un techo, comida en tu mesa, has estado luchando por recuperar algo de normalidad en tu vida. Pero luego tuviste suerte y has estado muy estable materialmente hablando, pero aún así te has desvivido en ser una buena asistente y complacer y agradarle a todos que has olvidado por completo en atenderte a ti misma ¡Este es el momento de hacerlo! Es tiempo que te detengas, tomes un respiro y te revalúes a ti misma, tus necesidades y tus prioridades para que vuelvas a sentir que tienes una vida y disfrutarla como lo haría cualquier chica de tu edad"

"Es que… los extraño mucho… y sé que les hago falta"

"Si, ellos te extrañarán y todo, pero estarán bien…" la Doctora O´ Connor se levantó del sillón y fue a su escritorio en donde tomó una carpeta bien gruesa y la colocó sobre la mesa frente a Andy para volver a tomar su asiento "¿Sabes qué es esto?"

Andy negó con la cabeza.

"Les he pedido a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la escuela Xavier que escriban una composición en la cual tenían que hablar de sí mismos y de su relación contigo. Esto sirve para más de un propósito, no solo me ayuda a tener un cuadro más completo de tu caso sino que les hacen sentir de un modo práctico que están ayudando en tu recuperación. Cuando estés en condiciones podrás leerlas todas porque será bueno que te veas a si misma a través de otros ojos y así te darás cuenta de muchas cosas. Sin embargo había una en particular que me interesaba más que las demás que me ayudó a entender mejor el origen de todos los recuerdos que tienes en tu cabeza, y no solo habló de su propio pasado inmediato, sino que habló mucho del tuyo desde que eras una niña pasando por lo del huracán y todo lo que te ha sucedido antes y después de conocerse"

"¿Logan?... ¿Quiere decir que…?"

"¿Que lo ha vivido y sentido todo? Si, de la misma manera como tú has vivido toda su vida con lujo de detalles… excepto quizá esa parte perdida de su mente como su niñez, el lugar donde creció y eso, pero hablaremos de él después, por ahora necesitas descanso, toma eso, te ayudará a dormir" la Doctora dijo ofreciéndole una pastilla.

"No, por favor, no me pida que duerma…" Andy dijo temerosa.

"¿Estás teniendo sus pesadillas, verdad?"

Andy asintió pesadamente "Son horribles…"

"Tranquila, ahora que sé todo lo que necesitaba saber ya estoy en libertad de darte el tratamiento que necesitas. Tómala y ve a tu habitación, en un momento enviaré a una mutante que trabaja con los sueños para que te ayude a descansar como Dios manda"

Andy obedeció y se tomó la pastilla para luego ser acompañada por una enfermera hasta su habitación, lo cual le fue de mucha ayuda porque estaba tan desorientada a causa de los recuerdos de Logan que no podría haber sabido como llegar por su cuenta. Una vez allí se dirigió a su baño para lavarse un poco la cara, pero se horrorizó al encontrar a alguien irreconocible en el espejo ya que lucía más golpeada que a una piñata y comenzó a explorarse a sí misma en una mezcla de shock e incredulidad.

Era muy tarde en la noche y Logan andaba deambulando torpemente por los pasillos de la mansión, estaba mugriento y con el uniforme destrozado después de llegar de una misión. Este sería ¿qué? ¿el tercero en lo que va de mes? Y tan fácil que sería reemplazar camisas y jeans, pero no, siempre con el profesionalismo por delante, y para ser francos, él era el único del equipo que realmente se ensucia las manos mientras que los demás eran muy correctos y delicados ¡Que ridiculez! Se sentía tan cansado que su habitación le parecía muy lejos, así que optó por lo más fácil y abrió la puerta de la más cercana para echarse sobre la cama a descansar.

Solo que esta no era una habitación cualquiera, era la de Andy.

Esta era lo que se podía esperar de la habitación de una chica, había sido pintado de su color favorito que era el lila, estaba ordenado y olía bien gracias a sus perfumes y velas aromáticas, los muebles eran delicados y femeninos y lo eran más su edredón y ropa de cama con colores pasteles y estampados de flores. Si los bastardos con quienes se enfrentó momentos atrás pudieran ver al violento Wolverine yaciendo en un entorno así seguramente se orinarían de la risa.

"_Bueno, al menos esto está bien, tampoco es el cuarto de Barbie_" Logan pensó.

Él suspiró tristemente, su olor aún permanecía entre las sábanas. Podría salvar el mundo mil veces esta noche, pero nada de eso valía una mierda si ella no estaba aquí para compartirlo.

"Ya pues, di algo, sé que estás aquí" él musitó con desgano.

"Logan…" Kitty dijo torpemente al verlo a través de una pared que terminó de pasar y se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama con Logan acostado a un lado dándole la espalda "Um, has estado un poco distraído esta noche, se notaba que tenías la mente dispersa…"

Esa es una manera amable de decirlo, la verdad es que estuvo del asco, era una suerte que sus amigos sepan pensar rápido, defenderse y trabajar en equipo porque de otro modo habrían muerto por su completa falta de liderazgo.

"Sé que extrañas mucho a Andy y que la necesitas, pero nosotros también te necesitamos, necesitamos que estés más presente en las misiones" Kitty dijo suavemente.

"Es más que eso… La razón por la que rechacé a Andy, lo que estuvo a punto de hacerse a sí misma y ese asunto de la composición me hicieron recordar cosas que hubiera querido no volver a recordar… Jean no fue la única mujer que amé y que tuve que matar con mis garras, hubo otra a quien también tuve que matar hace mucho tiempo"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si… su nombre era Mariko Yashida, pasé un tiempo viviendo en Japón y hasta intenté seguir el camino del honor y la rectitud, ya sabes, para ver si con eso dejaba de ser tan animal… nos enamoramos tanto que hasta habíamos hablado de matrimonio ¿te imaginas eso? ¿el loco y salvaje de Wolverine sentando cabeza para ser un hombre casado, con un hogar y una familia?"

"Eso hubiera sido genial, porque tener un factor curativo es muy conveniente y todo, pero no hay nada como tener a alguien que te cuide y te mime, que puedas hablar de cosas y te desahogues cuando te sientas mal. Pero a todas estas, si la amabas ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que hayas tenido que matarla?"

"Es una historia complicada de contar, pero el asunto es que Mariko fue envenenada y me imploró que lo hiciera porque no quería tener una muerte deshonrosa, aparte de que el veneno le estaba haciendo sufrir mucho… es curioso como los japoneses siempre tienen esa cosa con el honor"

"¿Y te sientes culpable por eso? No quiero ser insensible ni nada, pero si ella iba a morir de todos modos todo lo que hiciste fue darle una muerte piadosa"

"Lo sé, pero pude haber evitado que la envenenaran en primer lugar"

"¡Oh, Logan! Eso no sirve, a veces las cosas solo pasan y ya y hasta nosotros los mutantes tenemos limitaciones, eres muy duro contigo mismo"

"Si ¿eh?" Logan suspiró tristemente.

"Nunca nos hablaste de esa parte de tu vida"

"No, debe ser porque pasó tanto tiempo que ahora me pregunto si lo viví realmente o si solo lo soñé…"

"Sería lindo que tú y Andy se pudieran entender y reconciliarse, hasta me la imagino embarazada con un hijo tuyo" Kitty dijo con una sonrisa.

"Que tonterías dices, Kitty ¿qué rayos podría enseñarle a ese niño? Estaría mucho mejor con alguien como Scott, al menos el papanatas si tenía material para ser un buen padre con su obsesión de actuar siempre como el chico explorador y toda esa mierda, yo en cambio soy un desastre"

"Ah, tampoco estás tan mal, además ahora tienes una ventaja que no has tomado en cuenta"

"¿Y qué ventaja sería esa?"

"Bueno, viviste toda la vida de Andy en tu mente ¿no? Eso incluye a su familia, tuviste que haber pasado tiempo con el papá de Andy"

"Si, ese si que era un gran hombre, es una lástima que haya muerto porque me hubiera gustado tener la oportunidad de estrecharle su mano y agradecerle haber traído a alguien como Andy a este mundo. Fue muy agradable haberlo tenido a mi lado como si fuera mi padre para ayudarme y enseñarme cosas…"

"Lo ves, ya con eso serías un padre maravilloso"

Logan aún le seguía dando la espalda, sonriendo suavemente para sí mismo al imaginarse el escenario que su amiga le había dibujado, con todo lo que le ha pasado jamás se le ocurrió traer a un niño a este mundo y la sola idea le sonaba descabellada, era mucho más factible que el monstruo de la Laguna Ness existiera realmente "Gracias por intentar animarme, Kitty" él dijo suavemente.

"Cuando quieras" ella dijo apretándole ligeramente una mano en muestra de apoyo y se levantó de la cama para irse, pero se detuvo "Logan… estás acostado en la cama de Andy"

"Si, ya lo sé ¿qué hay con eso?"

"Nada… lo que pasa es que estás todo mugroso…"

"Oh… supongo que eso no le agradaría ¿huh?... Solo dame un momento y ya me paro…"

Al día siguiente Andy estaba en un salón con muchas personas, esta era su primera sesión de terapia grupal y todo el que quisiera expresarse podría hacerlo al pasar a un podio. Una hora había pasado y ya varios tuvieron su oportunidad, pero Andy no lucía como si hubiera prestado alguna atención, pareciendo completamente distante.

Esta vez era el turno de una mujer de raza asiática de unos cuarenta años quien se dirigió al grupo "Hola… este es mi hijo" ella dijo mostrando una foto de tamaño mediano con la imagen de un joven mutante de apariencia muy extraña "Sé que no luce normal para los estándares de nuestra sociedad, pero él era hermoso para mí, era el mejor hijo que una madre podría desear…" ella pausó, como buscando las fuerzas para poder continuar.

"Yo tuve una vida normal, me enamoré y me casé y tuvimos un bebé que lucía tan normal como cualquier otro, pero los años pasaron y comenzó a cambiar, al principio no sabíamos que tenía pero su mutación había comenzado a manifestarse y todos estábamos confundidos. Cuando finalmente caímos en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando mi esposo cambió conmigo, decía que lo tuvo que haber heredado de mi familia porque de ningún modo lo hubiera sacado de la suya, como si tuviera culpa de eso y lo llegué a creer porque en ese momento no sabía que el gen mutante se pasaba por el padre y no por la madre… Lo peor y lo más hiriente fue cuando llegó a insinuar que le había engañado, le decía que no era verdad, que él era el único hombre con quien había estado y que ese era su hijo pero no hubo caso y pronto no solo su familia, sino que la mía nos había dado la espalda, él sintió mucha rabia y vergüenza y nos abandonó y después perdí mi trabajo y dejé el vecindario donde vivíamos por lo mismo, era como si el mundo me estuviera forzando a renunciar a mi hijo… Pasamos los siguientes años solo nosotros dos, durmiendo de un sitio a otro, educándolo yo misma porque ya no podía estar en ninguna escuela, los trabajos no me duraba mucho y siempre era una lucha por tener un poco de pan a la mensa, pero él… Dios, era siempre optimista, siempre me decía que todo iba a estar bien, me ayudaba con todo y simplemente tenía la sonrisa más increíble y hermosa que haya visto jamás… Una mañana había amanecido con quebranto, tenía una de esas fiebres que duran un día o dos, le había dado una medicina pero me di cuenta de que no tenía nada en la nevera como para hacerle una sopa así que saqué de los pocos ahorros que tenía para comprarle algo en el supermercado, la verdad es que no quería dejarlo pero me insistió que fuera, que no pasaría nada con que estuviera solo una media hora y que estaría bien así que me fui… Cuando regresé… Dios mío…" ella gimió cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

"Está bien, señora Wang, tómese su tiempo" la Doctora O´ Connor dijo suavemente.

Se demoró un poco, pero finalmente la mujer se repuso lo suficiente para continuar "Cuando regresé descubrí que algo había pasado porque encontré la puerta entreabierta como si hubiera sido forzada, entré y la sala estaba echa un desastre, parecía un robo y sentí un tremendo vacío en el estómago, llamé a mi hijo y no me respondió y lo volví a llamar y corrí hacia su cuarto… lo que encontré es algo que ninguna madre debería ver… las paredes estaban manchadas con su sangre, él-" ella paró, aunque no hacía falta añadir más, para todos era evidente lo que había pasado, alguien o varios había irrumpido en su casa para matar a su hijo a golpes solo por ser mutante.

"Me volví loca, empecé a gritar por ayuda pero nadie me ayudó, yo misma tuve que llevarlo al hospital y solo un doctor tuvo el corazón de atenderlo, pero ya era muy tarde… Después de haberlo enterrarlo quería justicia, fui a la policía pero con el tiempo comprendí que no estaban interesados en lo más mínimo en resolver el caso y encontrar a los responsables, siempre dándome escusas, siempre dándole largas al asunto para ver si algún día desistía y siento tanta rabia y culpa porque pienso que si no lo hubiera dejado solo nada de eso hubiera pasado ¡si tan solo hubiera regresado unos diez minutos antes lo hubiera evitado y aún tendría a mi niño con vida!" ella sollozó miserablemente.

"No, no es cierto…"

El salón retumbó de jadeos de sorpresa ante el inesperado comentario y todos voltearon para ver quién había dicho eso.

"No hubiera podido hacer nada para evitarlo" Andy susurró aún luciendo distante "De hecho fue bueno que no hubiera estado…"

"¿Disculpa?" la señora Wang preguntó choqueada.

"Si varios irrumpieron su casa, aún si hubiera sido un solo hombre no hubiera podido hacer nada de todos modos, es más… podría haber salido lastimada… qué se yo, bien pudo haber sido violada hasta que se aburran de humillarla y entonces la hubieran matado a golpes también, solo porque tuvo la infeliz idea de traer a un mutante a este mundo…" Andy dijo viciosamente.

"¿Pero quién es esta loca?" ella dijo verdaderamente ofendida.

Andy comenzó a transpirar, la bestia interna amenazado con salir para lastimar a quien sea, podía sentir la rabia correr por sus venas y no había nada que pudiera hacer para controlarlo "Dígame una cosa ¿Usted es inmigrante china o nació en este país?"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver con esto?"

"¿Aún existe esa política del hijo único? Porque he escuchado que cuando una niña nace la matan para darle preferencia al hijo varón, si es así no me sorprendería en lo absoluto que si el niño es mutante lo matarían más rápido que inmediatamente ¿Su esposo es chino también? ¡Eso hubiera sido una solución de lo más fácil para deshacerse de su vergüenza para ver si con eso volvía a quedar bien ante la gente!"

"¡Okey, voy a tener que parar esto inmediatamente!" la Doctora O´Connor exclamó seriamente.

"¡YO LA MATO!" la señora Wang chilló y estuvo a punto de atacar a Andy, pero varios de sus compañeros la retuvieron y le hablaron en un intento por calmarla.

Mientras tanto Andy le gruñía también, transpirando y esperado el ataque para darle lo suyo también, pero de pronto comenzó a gritar de dolor y cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas.

"Señorita ¿qué tiene?" un hombre se arrodilló preocupado para auxiliarla.

Andy no podía hablar del dolor y comenzó a toser y todos jadearon de nuevo al ver que tosía sangre, manchando el suelo para luego desplomarse por completo.


	40. Capítulo 40

Tras haberse recuperado del colapso que sufrió en la terapia grupal, Andy se vio nuevamente sentada en el sofá con una desagradable sensación en el estómago de estar en la oficina del director de la escuela para recibir su castigo, aunque no lo podía recordar del todo sabía que había hecho algo malo, en eso la Doctora O´Connor entró y se sentó frente a ella.

"Ya, diga algo…" ella susurró tristemente.

La mujer no digo nada, más preocupada por su salud física y mental, su cuadro ya era demasiado alarmante y ya no estaba segura si su cuerpo podía soportar otro más de sus recuerdos, pero no se permitió demostrarlo, manteniendo una expresión serena en su cara "No puedo negar que estoy sorprendida, la verdad es que no esperaba que hablaras, mucha gente no lo hace en su primera terapia de grupo porque les cohíbe hablar de sus problemas frente a un grupo de extraños…" ella pausó por un momento y siguió "Estuve hablando por un buen rato con la señora Wang para tranquilizarla y explicarle tu caso, al principio le costó creer algunas cosas, sobretodo la parte del esqueleto de Logan, bueno, ni yo misma lo podía creer cuando leí su composición"

"Él trató de decírmelo, pero no le creí…" Andy susurró más para sí misma sintiéndose terrible.

"Es que seamos francos, eso si que es bastante descabellado"

"¿La señora Wang está furiosa conmigo?"

"Si, quedó muy dolida, dijiste cosas que estuvieron muy fuera de lugar, aunque dentro de todo tocaste puntos muy ciertos. En primer lugar no hubiera sido mucha diferencia si hubiera estado ahí, como tú misma señalaste ella pudo haber terminado lastimada también, es solo que como madre no lo puede aceptar, siente que lo pudo haber defendido con uñas y dientes y la entiendo, simplemente no es natural que una madre entierre a su hijo, especialmente cuando este murió tan joven y de una manera tan insensata… Y acerca de lo otro, entre tú y yo, si pasa…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Eso que dijiste de los niños mutantes en China, si han habido casos, pero por supuesto que el gobierno no hace nada al respecto, les es mucho más conveniente hacerse de la vista gorda"

Andy suspiró pesadamente, ahora recordando todo lo que había dicho "Soy una persona horrible…"

"No, no es así, es solo que experimentaste la ira de Logan en el momento menos oportuno, toda esa rabia concentrada te nubló el juicio y explotaste mal"

"Bueno, si no soy una persona horrible al menos tiene que admitir que me veo horrible"

La Doctora O´Connor tuvo que reír a pesar de si misma "Oh, eso es verdad, créeme que hemos tratado de revertirlo pero sus recuerdos son muy poderosos…"

"Eso es horrible, odio sentirme así… siento tanta rabia por dentro… tanta que ya no sé si es mía o es la de él, y el dolor… ¿me estoy muriendo? Porque se siente como si estuviera muriendo"

"Esa es otra consecuencia de sus recuerdos, él ha experimentado tanto dolor que se llegó a traducir en tu cuerpo, sintiéndolo como si fuera suyo, pero hoy nos hiciste pasar por un buen susto…"

"Me siento tan mal… ¡Vaya manera de hacer amigos! Venirme a meter justamente con el dolor de una madre ¡quisiera que la tierra me comiera viva!" Andy gimió cubriéndose la cara con sus manos de pura vergüenza "No me sorprendería si me odiara"

"No haces nada lamentándote cuando el daño ya está hecho, solo te queda esperar el momento adecuado para que hables con ella y disculparte… Por ahora me gustaría mostrarte algo que se te extravió en este instituto"

Andy frunció el ceño en confusión y solo vio como su orientadora se levantó de su sillón para abrir una gaveta de su escritorio para sacar algo y regresar "Hablo de esto" ella dijo, mostrándole la carta de Logan.

Ahora si era verdad que estaba confundida, hubiera jurado que la había botado "¿Pero cómo…?"

"¿Cómo la obtuve? Bueno, es bastante curioso la verdad…"

Esa mañana la Doctora había llegado de unas diligencias y estaba caminando por los jardines del refugio por un rato antes de reincorporarse a sus labores, el día estaba hermoso y era imposible no caer en la tentación de disfrutar del sol de California aunque sea por un rato y después de un rato se le ocurrió abrir su cartera para sacar una barra de chocolate que tenía.

"_Ven con mamá_" ella pensó con una traviesa sonrisa.

Quitó el envoltorio meticulosamente y estaba por dar la primera mordida, cuando de repente algo redondo y blanco le pegó justamente en la nariz.

Después de haber superado la sorpresa se agachó a ver que la había golpeado y extendió el papel para descubrir que se trataba de un sobre con el nombre Logan escrito en él y observó el posible punto de donde había sido arrogada para luego atar los cabos.

"Al principio creí que había algo en ella que te había alterado, pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera había sido abierta, así que me tomé la libertad de abrirla para leerla" ella admitió simplemente, lo que sorprendió un poco a Andy "Si, lo sé, es una violación a la privacidad y bla, bla, bla, pero comprende que mientras estés aquí soy responsable de tu bienestar y por lo tanto debo asegurarme de que esta no fuera una carta dañina para ti"

"¿Y?... ¿Lo es?" Andy preguntó insegura de saber.

"No, para nada, ahí básicamente dice que lamenta todo lo que ha pasado y que te extraña, viniendo de alguien como él resultó ser una carta genial y conmovedora, un poco extraña, si, pero genial de todos modos, creo que deberías leerla" ella estaba por entregarle la carta, pero cuando Andy hizo el ademán de aceptarla retrocedió su mano en negación "Pero eso si, te la devuelvo con la condición de que no la vuelvas a botar, si lo haces lo sabré" la Doctora advirtió.

"Está bien, no la botaré"

"¿Segura?"

"Segura"

"De acuerdo" ella dijo finalmente entregándole la carta "Ahora ¿estás de animo para un rato de terapia personalizada?"

Pasaron los días y Andy había tratado de no estar en el mismo espacio que la señora Wang por vergüenza y para no agraviarla con su presencia, pero una mañana se armó de valor y la buscó con un presente en mano y finalmente la encontró ordenando su habitación.

"Buenos días" Andy murmuró torpemente "¿Será que puedo pasar?"

La señora Wang la miró fríamente y volvió su atención a su labor "Ya qué, ya estás aquí…" ella dijo con un dejo de irritación.

"Solo quería decirle que siento micho lo que pasó el otro día, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó pero le juro que me siento tan mal que se me cae la cara de la vergüenza-"

"Bueno, te disculpaste ¿ya terminaste?"

"Um, en realidad también le quería dar algo, pero temo que no me quedó muy bien" Andy admitió y le mostró un cupcake de cerámica muy mal pintado.

"He visto artesanías mal hechas pero esta se lleva el premio" la señora dijo de mala gana.

"De hecho lo estaba haciendo bastante bien… al principio, pero luego me empezaron a doler las manos y ahí básicamente todo se fue al diablo… si cualquier cosa le puede servir para arrogármelo a la cabeza, he sentido tanto dolor que a lo mejor ni noto la diferencia…"

"Yo no te lo voy a arrojar a la cabeza" la señora Wang dijo seriamente y se le acercó para quitarle el cupcake para explorar sus manos, los puntos rojos entre sus nudillos lucían terriblemente grotescos "¡Oh, por Dios!... es cierto entonces…" ella jadeó asombrada "Oye ¿de verdad creías que esas cuchillas que salen de sus manos eran naturalmente de su mutación?" ella preguntó incrédulamente.

"No quiero ser grosera y menos cuando ya metí la pata con usted ¿pero ha visto a su hijo?"

"Okey, buen punto…"

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio entre las dos, y la señora Wang se animó a hablar "¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez juraba que eras una de esas mujeres abusadas, porque en serio que luces como tal… no sé, que tenías un novio mutante con algún tipo de poder que le permitiera hacerte daño sin poderte un dedo encima ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?"

"No, nada que ver… aunque si de verdad quiere una mujer abusada yo tuve a una vecina que si lo era"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y que pasó?"

"Pues que un día su esposo se le pasó la mano y murió"

"¡Maldito bastardo! Si me lo preguntas las leyes de este país son muy blandas con esa clase de escoria, a tipos así deberían cortarles las manos para que nunca más golpeen a nadie… y de paso cortarles el pene, son tan cavernícolas que juran que eso los hacen muy hombres…"

"Bueno…" Andy dijo con una mueca incómoda, recordando lo que Logan le había hecho a su ex vecino "Digamos que fue algo como eso…"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"¡Nada!... mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí… Oiga, siento mucho lo que insinué de su esposo, en realidad no creo que haya hecho lo que dije que haya hecho… no pretendo saber como fue todo pero se me hace que se asustó mucho y como no supo que hacer con la situación los abandonó y ya"

"Lo sé, por eso lo odio tanto… quiero decir ¡era su hijo, por Dios santo! Lo necesitábamos tanto y lo que hizo fue despreciarnos y dejarnos… jamás se lo perdonaré… ¡Maldición, lo que daría por fumarme un cigarrillo! ¡Pero eso del contrabandeo no funciona en un instituto con personal mutante!" ella gruñó frustrada.

"A mi también me han entrado unas ganas locas de fumar"

"¿Acaso tú fumas?"

"No, pero Logan ha fumado cualquier cantidad de cigarros… ya sabe, el mutante de las cuchillas"

"Oh, okey" la señora Wang dijo y se quedó callada por un rato para luego suspirar "No creas que es la primera vez que escucho lo que dijiste el otro día, sobre que si hubiera estado ahí no podría hacer hecho nada al respecto, ya he escuchado esa basura un millón de veces ¿y sabes qué? ¡ustedes no saben nada porque yo si creo que pude haber ayudado a mi hijo!"

"Está bien, pero la cosa es que usted no estaba y su hijo murió, yo no sé lo que eso se siente pero esto es lo que si sé: podrá maldecir, patalear, gritar, llorar, pensar que pudo hacer hecho diferente para evitarlo, pero a la final seguirá siendo lo mismo, su hijo igual está muerto y mi familia también. Lo que nos queda es, no sé, buscar un nuevo propósito en esta vida, o sea, mírese nada más, usted tendrá ¿qué? ¿45 años? y sin embargo luce como de 65 porque se dejó consumir por la rabia y la tristeza… yo creo que sería mucho más bonita si se quisiera más… y estoy clara de lo desubicado que eso suena porque luzco del asco, pero si…"

Andy no supo que más decirle, así que consideró que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla sola para que lo meditara y dio la media vuelta para irse.

"Oye" la señora Wang llamó y Andy volteó a verla "Cambié de idea…"

De repente Andy vio como el cupcake venía volando hacia ella, impactando contra su frente y provocando una cortada que la hizo sangrar escandalosamente, en eso una jovencita mutante de apariencia felina iba pasando casualmente frente a la puerta de la habitación y se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Pero que te sucedió?" la chica preguntó espantada al acercarse a Andy.

"Es-estoy bien"

"¡Nada de eso! ¡Te llevaré a la enfermería ahora mismo!"

Así la señora Wang se quedó sola en su habitación parada como una idiota, no solo comprendió lo que acababa de hacer sino que estaba sorprendida por la falta de reacción de Andy, con un golpe así con un objeto contundente cualquiera esperaría que gritara y llorara del dolor o que se cayera inconsciente, pero ni siquiera se quejó, solo perdió un poco el balance y pensó que tal vez si era cierto lo que le había dicho sobre la cantidad de dolor que había sentido que ya esto no era nada para ella.

Más tarde ese día Logan estaba de un mal humor que no se le quitó ni con un entrenamiento de rutina en la Habitación del Peligro, así que decidió tomar su motocicleta y salir de la mansión, no estaba claro hacia donde quería ir aunque eso no le importaba, solo quería dar algunas vueltas por ahí.

Manejó y manejó cada vez más y más lejos, hasta encontrarse en la ciudad. Tuvo un receso al detenerse frente a un bar para tomar unas cervezas en la barra, mientras los clientes vitoreaban las anotaciones de su equipo favorito de baloncesto en la televisión instalada en el lugar. Una vez que tuvo suficiente siguió manejando sin rumbo hasta entrada la noche y en una de estas tuvo la impresión de que había algo familiar en la calle en donde transitaba y no se demoró mucho en comprender por qué.

Ante él estaba la misma iglesia en donde Andy lo había traído una vez casi a rastras.

"Oh, tienen que estar bromeado con eso" él musitó irritado y dio la media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia al darse cuenta de algo.

Él juraba que la amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero cualquier cosa también incluía una iglesia ¿cómo podría entonces decir que la amaba si era incapaz de dejar su orgullo a un lado y entrar para pedir por ella?

Estaba renuente a entrar, pero viró su motocicleta para estacionarla frente a la entrada principal y entró a regañadientes.

El lugar estaba tan tranquilo y solitario como aquella vez y a medida que caminaba en el largo pasillo entre los bancos pudo recordar en qué punto los dos se habían sentado y se acercó para tomar asiento. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, más fuera de lugar no se podía sentir y con irritación vio el altar y la figura de un Jesucristo sobre ella, nunca pudo entender como la gente podía rendirle pleitesías a la imagen de un hombre torturado en una cruz ¿acaso estaban todos locos o enfermos? ¿Y qué si había sido torturado? ¡Gran cosa! Él también fue torturado y nunca nadie había llorado por lo que le habían hecho.

"_Todavía dudo mucho de tu existencia, así que ni creas que voy a estar besándote el trasero_" él pensó con amargura, pero después Logan se sintió afligido, esto no se trataba de él, había entrado por Andy "_Aw, lo estoy haciendo mal ¿verdad? Esto era mucho más sencillo la otra vez cuando estábamos los dos… ¿cómo fue que me fui de aquí sintiéndome tranquilo? Ya sé, si me relajo a lo mejor me sale, solo tengo que respirar y calmarme…_" así Logan cerró sus ojos e intentó tranquilizarse.

A esa misma hora en el otro extremo del país, Andy estaba descansando en su cama con un enorme parche de gaza en la frente, tras lo sucedido con la señora Wang y habiendo sido curada en la enfermería la Doctora O´Connor consideró excusarla del resto de las actividades del día para que se recuperara. Por un largo rato miró el techo blanco y soltó una gran bocanada de aire en fastidio, en su habitación no había televisión o internet, solo en las áreas comunes pero no estaba de humor para arriesgarse a encontrarse nuevamente con la señora Wang y que vuelva a ocurrir otro incidente entre las dos.

Con un impulso se sentó en el borde de su cama y sin querer vio la carta arrugada de Logan sobre su mesita de noche, con una mueca de pucheros estaba que no sabía que hacer, estaba tan fastidiada que no sabía que hacer consigo misma y por primera vez consideró la posibilidad de leerla, después de todo si la Doctora O´Connor dijo que estaba bien ¿qué daño podría hacer en leerla?

Después de varios minutos de indecisión finalmente la tomó y sacó el contenido del sobre para leerlo a la vez que se levantó para dar vueltas en la habitación.

_Querida Andy._

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Estás bien en el lugar ese en donde estás? Espero que las personas de ese refugio te traten bien y te den todo lo que yo fallé en darte._

_Si te cuento lo que hice algunas noches atrás no lo vas a creer, ni siquiera sé para qué diablos lo hice ¿pero qué te puedo decir? A veces puedo ser muy masoquista._

Una noche Logan se fue furtivamente de la mansión y manejó hasta llegar al edificio donde Andy solía vivir, una vez adentro subió las escaleras hasta llegar al piso correspondiente y se acercó hasta la puerta del apartamento para cerrar su mano en un puño y extraer la garra del medio.

_Tal parece que si le entro al allanamiento de morada después de todo, pero no te asustes, me aseguré de que nadie me viera._

_Entré al apartamento y estaba muy diferente, a excepción de algunos muebles que inmediatamente reconocí lo habían renovado con las paredes pintadas de otro color, habían otros nuevos, supongo que traídos por su nuevo inquilino quien no se encontraba en ese momento. Lo primero que hice fue abrir la nevera, como se notaba que este tipo no cocina ni de casualidad, pero era muy bueno comprando comida instantánea y servicio delivery, lo que la salvó fue que tenía varias cervezas, así que me serví una._

_¿Qué como sé que es un tipo? Bueno, por la sencilla razón de que eso lucía como el típico apartamento de soltero, con afiches de carros lujosos y equipos deportivos. No habían adornos ni cosas femeninas, al menos que las revistas eróticas que encontré sobre tu cama cuenten, eso si me enfureció, porque era la misma cama en donde dormías por Dios santo, para que ahora un imbécil esté haciendo quien sabe qué cochinadas en ella, pero tuve que obligarme a recordar que ya no era tu cama, por cierto, las estrellas fluorescentes que estaban pegadas al techo ya no están, eso si fue chocante._

_Pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta que ese feo sofá en donde yo solía dormir fue reemplazado con uno mucho más decente lo que más me golpeó, intenté recostarme sobre él para recrear la misma sensación de comodidad pero simplemente no era lo mismo._

_Eso era, para eso fue que volví a ese mugroso apartamento, comprendí que eso fue lo más cerca de haberme sentido feliz en este último año, no es que antes todo era más simple, pero tampoco era tan complicado y no sabes cuanto siento no haberlo apreciado más en su momento._

_Como lamento tantas cosas, empezando por lo del accidente, siento no haber sido honesto contigo sobre eso, lamento haberme encargado de ti de mala gana y de hacer las cosas por obligación, si tuviera la oportunidad de volver atrás sabiendo lo que sé ahora, que fui afortunado en encontrarme a una mujer dulce, hermosa y extraordinaria habría hecho todo con más corazón. Lamento la primera vez que me enojé contigo y te dejé sola solo porque me preguntaste quien era esa Jean que tanto mencionaba en mis pesadillas, ahora sé lo mal que la pasaste y lo asustada que estuviste sin saber si iba a volver o no ¡Si que me pasé de estúpido!_

_Como extraño todas esas pequeñas cosas, sentarnos los dos a ver televisión, escuchar las canciones que te gustan y verte bailar con los videos musicales ¡Dios! ¡Hasta extraño ese día en que me obligaste a ir de museos y hasta cuando fuimos al jardín botánico! ¿Puedes creer eso? Pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo del mismo modo que no puedo devolverte a tu familia, créeme que si supiera con certeza que están vivos en alguna parte iría hasta el fin del mundo para traértelos solo para verte feliz._

_Lamento haber sido un torpe y no haberme dado cuenta de muchas cosas, no me di cuenta que estaba sintiendo algo por ti y que a ti también te pasaba lo mismo, siento que haber encontrado ese álbum de fotos te haya hecho sentir insegura de ti misma y que hayas tratado de ser algo que no eres para agradarme, como desearía poder haberte dicho que nunca quise que cambiaras porque me gustas tal y como eres._

_Pero por sobre todas las cosas lamento que hayas visto todo lo que has visto, habían muchas cosas de este mundo y de mi pasado que nunca quise que vieras nena y por ello estoy avergonzado, de por sí ya era bastante asombroso que no me hubieras mandado al demonio desde mucho antes._

_Ahora te escribo con incertidumbre en mi alma, quisiera tanto que volvieras a mí y así tener la oportunidad de hacer las cosas mejor, pero debo ser realista y esperar que si decides tomar otro rumbo lo tengo que aceptar por mucho que me duela, de cualquier modo espero que sepas que si te descuidé no fue a propósito y que siempre quise lo mejor para ti. _

_Ojalá pudiera ir hasta donde estás para confortarte y darte el abrazo que tanto necesitas._

_Te amo, Logan._

Mientras tanto, Logan seguía en la iglesia llevando ya mucho rato de estar sentado respirando calmadamente y aunque sintió que estaba logrando el efecto deseado pensó que aún estaba muy lejos de conectarse realmente con Dios, pasó otros minutos y se concentró en despojarse de cualquier sentimiento de ira y orgullo para solo tener humildad en su corazón y por alguna razón la voz de Jean hizo eco en su mente.

"_¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres, Logan? ¿Quieres que vuelva a ti o no?_"

Se tardó un poco en responder, pero lo hizo "No" él susurró.

Estaba asombrado de si mismo, nunca había estado tan seguro en una repuesta sino hasta ese mismo segundo, pero vino fuerte y clara "Quiero que sea feliz, sin importar lo que eso signifique… pero que sea feliz…"

En una habitación de un refugio de California, Andrea Gallagher jadeó de repente como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de sus pulmones, la carta que hasta ese momento sostenía firmemente se escapó de sus dedos para caer suavemente al suelo y ella arqueó su espalda e inclinó la cabeza hacia el techo con los ojos en blanco para entrar en otro fuerte trance.


	41. Capítulo 41

"¡AAAAAAAAAAGGRRHHHH!" la señora Wang chilló espantada, ella había ido a la habitación de Andy para disculparse por haberla golpeado con el cupcake de cerámica, solo para encontrarla yaciendo en el suelo boca arriba y los ojos abiertos sin parpadear, aparentemente muerta "¡ALGUIEN AYÚDENME! ¡ENFERMERA! ¡QUE ALGUIEN VENGA YAAAAAAAAA!" ella gritaba histéricamente al salir al pasillo.

"¿Qué está pasado?" vino una enfermera y el pasillo se estaba llenado de pacientes curiosos por saber cuál era el escándalo.

"¡No lo sé! Solo entré y la encontré así ¡tirada en el suelo toda pálida! ¡Creo que está muerta!" ella sollozó descontroladamente.

Sin perder tiempo la enfermera se echó de rodillas para examinarla "¡No está respirando!" ella exclamó y procedió a darle respiración boca a boca.

No pasó un minuto completo cuando la Doctora O´Connor se abrió paso en el pasillo y palideció al ver lo que estaba pasando "¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Está…?"

"¡Denme un permiso!" bramó el mismo hombre telépata que había tratado de controlar los recuerdos violentos de su mente al entrar a la habitación y también se echó de rodillas al lado de la enfermera para poner sus manos entre sus sienes "¡Está atrapada en un trance!"

"¡Oh, Dios, no! ¡Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¿Está muriendo, verdad? ¡Su cuerpo no puede soportar más esta tortura!" la Doctora gimió al punto del llanto "¡Por favor, ayúdela! ¡Que no sufra más!"

El hombre se concentró sin mover sus manos de las sienes de Andy, pero luego miró a todos los que estaban en la habitación con una cara que los hizo pensar que no había más nada que se pudiera hacer por ella, pero finalmente habló "No está sufriendo…" él jadeó de asombro.

Hasta ese momento Andy había sido atormentada por nubes negras y demonios que amenazaban con rasgar poco a poco y de manera inmisericorde su alma y su cordura a pedazos, pero esta vez sintió como si un manto blanco hubiera cubierto su mente, los nuevos recuerdos llegando a ella tan suavemente como las aguas de un cristalino arrollo. No había dolor ni rabia ni pena ni muerte ni culpa, sino que sintió todo lo bueno que Logan ha sentido en toda su vida: amor, sueños, esperanza, ternura, bienestar, felicidad y hasta pasión.

Ella lo vio en tiempos más felices, en momentos en que genuinamente pensó que alcanzaría la paz que le ofrecía una vida más simple, esos raros y preciosos instantes en que sonreía de mejilla a mejilla con el corazón hinchado de felicidad, todas las veces que sintió compasión por el necesitado y dejando a un lado su pose de tipo duro le extendió una mano, los abrazos, las caricias y la protección que inspiraban sus fuertes brazos. Sintió lo vivo que se ha sentido todas las veces que ha estado enamorado y todas las veces que había sido atento y considerado y también lo leal que era con los suyos y que no había nada que no pudiera hacer por ellos.

Todos esos momentos pasaron por su mente y recorrieron por sus venas hasta llegar a tiempos más recientes, cuando no tuvo el corazón de dejar a una niña sola a su suerte en una fría carretera canadiense, vio como con preocupación fue a buscar a esa misma niña a la estación de trenes y la confortó en sus brazos para luego ir a su rescate en lo más alto de la Estatua de la Libertad, aún poniendo su propia vida en riesgo al tocarla para ofrecerle sus poderes.

Se había visto a si misma soltando un furioso rugido a la vez que se lanzó con las garras extendidas para defender a los niños de los soldados de Stryker quienes habían invadido la mansión y como había corrido como alma que se la lleva al diablo dentro de las entrañas de la base militar en el Lago Alkali, la presa estaba amenazando con romperse en cualquier segundo para inundarlo todo, pero eso a Logan no le importó, corriendo con el corazón desesperado porque aunque no lo supiera de manera consiente, ese grupo de gente se habían convertido en lo más parecido a lo que podía tener alguna vez como familia, y sí, se había preocupado incluso por el bienestar de Cyclops, a pesar de que no se la llevaba bien a causa de Jean.

Y entonces sucedió, vio el momento exacto en que los sentimientos de Logan hacia ella cambiaron del fastidio a la ternura y aunque tampoco lo supiera conscientemente, le fue permitiendo que ganara su corazón de a poquito, desmoronándose así la pared que se había impuesto a su alrededor para que no pudiera ver su verdadero ser.

Andy había visto a un angustiado Logan entrar a su apartamento para encontrarla inconsciente en su cuarto y cómo este la recogió en sus brazos.

"_No soy bueno en eso de expresar sentimientos_" ella lo escuchó hablarle después de haberse enfermado "_No entiendo por qué te suceden estas cosas, apenas estás abriendo los ojos a este mundo y has pasado por mas penurias que cualquiera se pueda imaginar… yo sé que estás así porque te sientes muy sola, porque sientes mucho dolor y créeme que de eso sé bastante… pero sucede que no estas sola, estoy contigo. Sé que nunca será lo mismo a que tuvieras a tu familia a tu lado, pero es algo ¿no?... Tú siempre has sido la optimista, la alegre y la entusiasta de los dos y este mundo está tan jodido. Al verte así es como si hubiera algo seriamente mal, como un completo desbalance en el universo o algo así y eso me asusta ¿No entiendes que haces que esto sea mas soportable?... Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste la mañana siguiente de hacerme descubierto con las garras clavadas en el sofá, dijiste que esta bien que sea yo mismo mientras esté contigo. Quiero decirte que no tienes que sentir miedo, no mientras estés conmigo. No dejaré que te caigas, pero si te caes no pasa nada porque te recogeré, porque ya sé que harías lo mismo por mí…_"

Mientras tanto, en la iglesia…

"_Por favor, si de verdad existes, si me puedes escuchar, libera a Andy del dolor de mi pasado, que no sufra más, ella es una buena chica y no se merece tantas penas, libérala, por favor_" Logan rogó, esta vez con el corazón en la mano "_Y ese sueño que tuve con Jean, si lo que sentí realmente pasó y ahora está feliz te doy las gracias por ello … y ya que estoy en eso, de igual forma te pido por Mariko, si por casualidad está arrastrando algún sufrimiento libérala de este, por favor, que su alma tenga paz y que sea feliz donde quiera que esté…_"

Una ola de paz le había invadido de manera inexplicable y comenzó a sentir tanta tranquilidad que llegó a temer que se quedaría dormido, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba lejos de cualquier estado soñoliento. Notó como su mente estaba en un estado hiperagudo y experimentó una claridad nada familiar, cada pensamiento que tenía era como una gota de agua que caía en un estanque y entonces lo sintió.

De repente estaba alerta aún cuando estaba sentado quietamente con los ojos cerrados, sabía que ya no estaba solo en este lugar. Estaba intrigado, ya que después de haber olfateado descubrió que no había ningún olor nuevo y que todo permanecía igual, lo cuál era extraño porque todos los seres vivos de este mundo tenían un olor que los identificara, ni siquiera se dejó engañar ni por una vez por Mystique por más que cambiara su forma, pero sabía instintivamente que algo o alguien lo estaba rondando, así que abrió sus ojos listo para enfrentar lo que sea que se le viniera.

De la nada se dibujó ante él la imagen de una mujer de belleza exótica cuya magnifica cabellera negra coronaba su dulce y delicado rostro y estaba vestida de un exquisito kimono de colores pasteles. Logan estaba que no se lo podía creer y por primera vez en mucho tiempo creyó que de verdad se orinaría los pantalones de la impresión. Era tan real y estaba tan cerca que sintió que podía llegar a ella y tocarla y lucía tal y como la había recordado en sus momentos más felices, antes de que el devastador efecto del veneno consumiera su alma para llevársela prematuramente de este mundo.

Simplemente no lo podía entender, en los días posteriores a su muerte había ido a todos los templos japoneses y había hecho todos los ritos habidos y por haber con la esperanza de recibir alguna señal de que estaría bien, pero esta nunca le llegó y con el tiempo desistió descorazonado ¿Por qué se le vino a aparecer justamente ahora y en una iglesia católica? Pero luego se sintió un poco culpable por no pensarla más con el pasar de los años.

"Oh, Mariko, te ves tan hermosa" Logan susurró en japonés "Siento mucho haberte fallado, quiero que sepas que te amé con toda mi alma y no sabes lo mucho que hubiera dado para impedir que las cosas terminaran de la manera en la que terminaron y que hayas tenido que morir de esa manera tan horrible…"

Mariko inclinó suavemente su cabeza como entendiendo lo que le había dicho sobre su sufrimiento y luego le regaló la más hermosas de las sonrisas "Pero todo lo que recuerdo es tu amor" ella le respondió claramente en japonés y desapareció. Logan comenzó a temblar y a sollozar como un niño indefenso sabiendo en su corazón que su primer gran amor no solo había venido a liberarlo de su culpa, sino que había venido a decirle que el amor que se da y se recibe era lo único que importa y lo único que se recuerda, que el sufrimiento desaparece y el amor permanece.

En el refugio Andy había vuelto al presente, sabía que estaba yaciendo en el suelo y que había personas a su alrededor tratando de reanimarla, pero no podía hablar ni moverse ni hacer nada para hacerles saber que estaba bien. Los sentimientos de bienestar que estaba experimentando eran tan poderosos que se había entregado a ellos con total abandono.

En eso su corazón dio un vuelco, detrás de esas personas un fenómeno extraño estaba sucediendo en el fondo de la habitación, en medio del aire se formó una especie de rasgadura de la cual se asomaba una luz, la rasgadura se abrió y se abrió cada vez más hasta que se hizo una suerte de portal interdimensional cuya luz iluminaba todo el lugar, pero lo más extraño de todo era que nadie parecía notar su presencia o importarle.

"_Oigan ¿qué les pasa? Hay una luz ahí detrás de ustedes ¿que no la ven?_" Andy pensó, incapaz de poder verbalizar las palabras y casi inmediatamente sintió un vacío en el estómago ante la posibilidad, si nadie excepto ella podía ver la luz, solo podía significar una cosa "_Ay, Dios ¿será que ya se me acabó mi cuarto de hora…?_" Pero extrañamente no sintió miedo, sentía tanta paz en su alma que podía entregarse a la muerte sin luchar ni protestar, habiendo un sentimiento de aceptación en su corazón como nunca había experimentado en toda su vida, lo que tenga que pasar pasará y estaría bien con eso.

En medio de la luz se formó una silueta, una fugara humana que no podía definir por culpa de la luz incandescente, pero esta fue avanzando hacia ella.

"_¿Andy?_"

Su corazón se detuvo ¡podía reconocer esa voz!

"_Oh, Andy ¿Cómo podrías pensar que podrías desilusionarme? ¡Si eres mi princesita preciosa!_"

La figura se le acercaba más con los brazos extendidos como queriendo darle un abrazo y de ahí Andy no supo más…

"_Mmmmmm, Dios ¡pero que flojera tengo! Tengo tanto sueño que podría pasar todo el día durmiendo, si la cama está rica y todo…. ¿a todas estas qué horas son? ¿y porqué nadie ha venido a despertarme si se supone que tengo cosas que hacer? ¡Debe ser tardísimo! Me pregunto que me irán a poner a hacer hoy, seguro que me perdí la terapia de grupo o algo. Bueno, ya, tendré que ver que me consigo para desayunar, estaría bueno comerme unos huevos fritos con tocineta bien crujiente o unos hotcakes con miel o mermelada…_"

Andy había puesto sus pies descalzos en el suelo y se levantó, perdiendo un poco el balance en el proceso "_Como que no tengo mucha coordinación, así será la pereza que cargo encima_" ella caminó casi en zig zag y con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño y los cabellos caídos sobre su cara hacía el baño. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo del lavamanos para refrescarse la cara y se la despejó echando su cabello hacia atrás con ambas manos y abrió los ojos frente al espejo, pero lo que se encontró casi los hizo salir de su órbita.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAGGRRHHHH!" ella chilló y se echó hacía atrás, pegando su espalda contra la pared y cayendo aparatosamente sobre su trasero de la impresión "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me meo, me meo, me meo, me meooooooooo!" ella balbuceó totalmente frikeada.

Después de un minuto o dos sintió que sus fuerzas habían vuelto a sus piernas y alzó las manos para sujetarse del borde del lavamanos para levantarse y con cautela volvió a ver su reflejo en el espejo "¡Esto no está pasando!" ella exclamó en negación para luego pellizcarse las mejillas para asegurarse de que no estuviera alucinando "¡Me veo normal!... y… la cara se me ve tan… ¿será que me inyectaron botox mientras dormía o qué rayos…? ¡Parezco una nena!" ella dijo mientras se tocaba la cara con ambas manos. Acto seguido se las vio y flexionó todos sus dedos una y otra y otra vez sin sentir dolor, las marcas rojas entres sus nudillos se habían ido y aprovechó para despojarse inmediatamente de su bata para quedar completamente desnuda y explotarse por todos lados.

Había sanado por completo.

"O… key" ella susurró aún asombrada abrazándose a sí misma y al tocarse notó que su piel nunca había estado tan suave y tersa como si fuera el trasero de un bebé pero lo más increíble de todo es que no solo la herida que le había provocado la señora Wang había desaparecido ¡sino hasta las cicatrices que había tenido del accidente! "Okey, soy un trasero de bebé ambulante…" Andy jadeó, pero luego notó lo extremadamente delgada que estaba, pues hasta se le notaba las costillas "Dios… estoy asquerosamente flaca…" ella gimió.

En eso un joven enfermero de cabello azul entró al baño y pegó otro chillido de espanto para recoger inmediatamente la bata que había tirado al suelo para cubrir sus partes "¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¿Qué no tocas?" Andy regañó.

"¡Perdón, señorita!" el enfermero dijo terriblemente apenado "¡Pero no se suponía que…! Quiero decir, solo había venido a ver si estaba bien pero me asusté porque no estaba en su cama ¡la verdad no esperaba que estuviera despierta porque ha estado inconsciente desde hace más de tres semanas!" él balbuceó "¡Le juro que no soy un pervertido!"

"¡Ya va! ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Andy preguntó sin podérselo creer.

"Um… ¿no soy un pervertido?"

"¡No, imbécil! ¡Eso que dijiste antes!" ella chilló alterada.

"¿No recuerda lo que le pasó?" el enfermero preguntó y vio como su cara estaba llena de cautela y confusión "Por favor, cálmese, todo está bien… usted estaba en su habitación y cayó en un trance y entró en una especie de coma y ha estado inconsciente en estas últimas semanas… mire, se lo demostraré" el muchacho sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón para mostrarle la fecha en la pantalla "¿Lo ve?"

A este punto Andy estaba que no entendía nada de nada "¿Pero qué rayos me ha pasado?"

"Um… estaría bueno que se busque algo para, ya sabe, vestirse" él dijo torpemente "Me iré para darle su privacidad" y con eso se fue de su habitación.

Momentos más tarde, en el salón de terapia grupal, una madre e hijo estaban discutiendo en el podio.

"¡Todos ustedes están haciendo mal en alentarlo, lo que están haciendo es confundirlo más!" la madre regañó a todos los presentes "Deberían darles vergüenza ¡Especialmente usted, una mujer tan preparada e inteligente" ella dijo señalando a la Doctora O´Connor con el dedo.

"¡Mamá, por última vez! ¡Estoy bien así como soy!" el hijo protestó.

"¡Pero no es natural! Te rogué para que tomaras la cura cuando tenías la oportunidad ¡pero noooooo! ¡Me ignoraste como el necio que eres!"

"Porque no tengo que cambiar por nada ni por nadie ¡pero si tomara la cura aún no me aceptarías de todos modos porque soy gay! ¿o a poco también hay una cura para que se me quite lo gay?" él preguntó sarcásticamente.

"¡Claro que la hay! ¡Está en la biblia!" la mujer exclamó ondeando una biblia en el aire.

"¡Gggggrrrrruuurrr! ¿Otra ves con eso? ¡Te juro que a veces me provoca arrancarte esa cosa de tus manos y prenderle fuego!"

"¡No seas insolente, muchacho!"

La discusión había estado ocurriendo desde hacía un buen rato y el sentimiento de fastidio que había en el salón era generalizado, eran los mismos argumentos que habían escuchado una y otra vez como disco rayado y el hartazgo era tal que varios se llevaron sus manos en forma de pistola hacia sus sienes para pegarse un tiro de mentira mientras otros hacían gestos de hacerse el harakiri.

Pero el momento fue interrumpido por un portazo y todos voltearon para ver quién había entrado tan abruptamente "Perdón… se me fue la mano…" Andy dijo torpemente en el umbral para luego entrar y a medida que avanzaba hacia el podio el ambiente se había llenado de suaves jadeos y cuchicheos de sorpresa.

"¡Orale pues!" la gata mutante exclamó de asombro al ver lo bien que lucía.

"Doctora O´Connor, buenos días… o buenas tardes" Andy saludó tímidamente "¿Será que puedo tomar el podio?"

"Me temo que tendrás que esperar tu turno, cariño…" ella respondió sin ocultar su asombro "Al menos que por supuesto estas buenas personas quieran concederte la palabra…"

"…Ya qué, vuélvete loca" el hijo dijo moviendo sus brazos en rendición "¡Igual que es como hablarle a una pared!" él le dijo sardónicamente a su madre, quien protestó por aquello, pero finalmente los dos dejaron el podio, lo que fue una bendición para todos.

"_¡Dios mío, hasta que por fin!_"una mujer mutante pensó.

"_¡Ni que lo digas!_"su compañero de al lado le respondió telepáticamente.

Andy tomó el podio y de pronto sintió un poco de miedo escénico al verse frente a tantas personas "Um, bueno… mi nombre es Andrea Gallagher, y soy humana… um, yo… ¡ay!" ella gimió frustrada.

"Está bien, Andy, sé que puedes hacerlo, recuerda que todos estamos en el mismo barco y ellos te pueden ayudar también, nadie se va a burlar ni nada parecido" la Doctora O´ Connor alentó suavemente.

"Bueno… pero lo que tengo que decir va para largo, así que estaría bueno que aprovechen de ir al baño o algo… y tenerme mucha paciencia"

"¿Alguien necesita ir al baño?" la doctora preguntó.

"Yo estoy bien" un muchacho dijo.

"Yo también" dijo una señora.

"De acuerdo… puedes empezar cuando quieras"

Andy se demoró un poco, pero comenzó a contar la historia de su vida desde su niñez, la golpiza de su mejor amiga, su adolescencia en el liceo hasta pasar a los eventos trágicos del huracán y los años posteriores de lucha hasta el día del accidente en el que conoció a Logan y todo lo que ha pasado después "… y así fue que llegué a parar a este lugar…" ella finalizó y los miró a todos dándose cuenta que había un silencio casi sepulcral en el salón, lo que la hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

"Okey ¡Ahora me siento como un completo imbécil!" dijo el muchacho gay lanzando de nuevo sus brazos en rendición.

"No ¿por qué?" Andy preguntó sin entender.

"¿Estás bromeando? Creí que tenía problemas ¡pero me ganaste! Me siento como si en todo este tiempo hubiera estado lloriqueando por estupideces" él gimió.

"Oye, no, no es así, tus problemas son tan válidos como los míos, obviamente a todos nos pasa algo porque de otro modo no estaríamos aquí, mira a la señora Wang por ejemplo, ciertamente lo suyo no fue ninguna estupidez…"

Varios voltearon a ver a la señora, quien estaba sentada con una gran O formada en su boca como una idiota.

"Y a todas estas ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes dos? Si se puede saber, claro"

"Oh, no mucho, solo que mi mamá es una fanática religiosa que no puede aceptar que su hijo sea un fenómeno al cuadrado, porque aparte de mutante también soy gay" él respondió sarcásticamente.

"¡Como sigas diciendo esas blasfemias vas a ir al infierno más rápido que inmediatamente!" la madre le advirtió furiosa.

"Ya veo" Andy revoloteó los ojos "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Benjamin"

"Okey, Benny ¿estás 100% seguro de que eres gay?"

"Sip, tan seguro como que eres una chica blanca de cabello negro que le faltan unos kilitos"

"De acuerdo, así que tu mamá y tú tienen una brecha que no han podido resolver por su cuenta y el estar en este refugio es como que su última oportunidad para resolver sus diferencias. El maní es así: tu mamá es como es y tal parece que no le interesa en lo más mínimo en abrir su mente para aceptarte ¿pero sabes algo? Tú eres tu propia persona y solo tú sabes que es lo que desea tu corazoncito, así haz lo que tengas que hacer para ser feliz y si eso significa estar en los brazos de otro hombre ¡entonces adelante!... Yo particularmente soy una gran fan de los abrazos y si de por casualidad esos brazos son fuertes y musculosos que me hagan sentir así toda protegida es como estar en la gloria ¿no? O sea ¿más o menos a quien no le provoca algo así? ¿se lo pueden imaginar?"

Las mujeres asintieron y Banjamin sonrió ante la imagen mental que Andy estaba invocando.

"Los que le gusten la idea digan yoooooooooooooo" Andy cantó tontamente levantando una mano al aire.

"¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cantaron tanto Benjamin como el resto de las mujeres del salón.

"¡Eres una perdida!" la madre dijo entre dientes.

"¡Y usted!" Andy la señaló con un dedo "Debería darse con una piedra entre sus dientes porque ¡AL MENOS TIENE UN HIJO! ¿Tiene idea de lo que daría la señora Wang para tener el suyo de vuelta? ¿Lo que yo daría por tener a mi familia de vuelta? Pero todos sabemos que ninguna de las dos va a suceder, así que créame, señora, usted no querrá estar en nuestros zapatos, más vale que se vaya haciendo la idea antes de que su hijo se harte finalmente y la mande a freír monos ¡En serio! ¡Arréglense ustedes dos de una buena vez o no sé, ahí se ven!..." ella pausó para recuperar un poco de aire "Ahora… ¿Alguien podría ser tan amable de explicarme que rayos pasó conmigo?"


	42. Capítulo 42

"Cuando me vi frente al espejo por última vez estaba tan horrible que parecía un monstruo…" Andy dijo, de nuevo en la oficina de la Doctora O`Connor "Pero hoy despierto y cuando me vi descubrí que me veo muy bien, tanto que parezco una muñequita de porcelana… ¿A poco consiguió a algún mutante que pudiera sanarme?"

"No… Ojalá pudiera llevarme el crédito por tu maravillosa recuperación, pero la verdad es que lo hiciste tú misma" la Doctora admitió.

"¿Disculpa?" Andy respondió incrédulamente "No lo creo, porque para eso tendría que ser una mutante con poderes como los de Logan y yo solo soy humana… al menos que se me haya desarrollado tarde porque eso podría suceder ¿verdad? dígame ¿soy una mutante?"

La Doctora tuvo que reír suavemente "No, Andy, no eres mutante, eres humana"

"¿Está segura de eso?"

"Por supuesto, todo un equipo médico te ha observado y examinado en todo el tiempo en que has estado en coma y no tienes el gen mutante, créeme, lo hemos revisado como tres veces y el resultado siempre ha sido el mismo"

"Pero entonces… no entiendo"

"Es muy simple, de la misma manera en que tu cuerpo recreó las heridas y el dolor de Logan también recreó su factor curativo. Fue increíble la verdad, yo misma llegué a presenciar como varias de tus heridas desaparecieron como por arte de magia, te juro que en todos mis años de profesión jamás había visto algo semejante y tu caso merece ser objeto de estudio en los años por venir…"

"Okey, eso lo podría creer hasta cierto punto porque todo eso se me vino de adentro hacia afuera ¿Pero qué me dice de la herida que me hizo la señora Wang? ¿Y las marcas de mi accidente automovilístico y lo que sea que haya tenido antes? Quiero decir, es-"

"¿Físicamente imposible? Lo sé, y para serte sincera no tengo ninguna explicación lógica para darte, excepto que ese factor curativo no discriminó lo mental de lo físico y te sanó por completo. Lo cierto es que algo pasó en tu mente durante ese trance que accionó este fenómeno, y eso que Bob intentó descifrarlo pero no pudo ver más allá de esa pared psíquica excepto que no estabas sufriendo"

"Perdón ¿quién es Bob?"

"Oh, disculpa, él es uno de mis mejores telépatas… En fin, aparte que de necesitas volver a tu peso normal estás perfecta desde el punto de vista médico. Ahora ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, supongo, o sea, no tengo dolor… pero creo que estoy confundida… ¿es verdad que estuve dormida por más de tres semanas?"

"Si, si lo estuviste"

"Oh… ¿De por casualidad tendrá un periódico que me pueda dar?"

"Si, claro" la Doctora O´ Connor fue a su escritorio a tomar un periódico y se lo entregó.

"Gracias… ¿será que me puedo ir a mi habitación? Necesito un poco de tiempo para procesar todo esto…"

"Por supuesto, estás excusada"

"Gracias de nuevo"

De vuelta a su habitación Andy pasó la siguiente hora sentada en su cama leyendo el periódico de arriba a abajo y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su boca de la impresión de descubrir todo lo que se había perdido en estas últimas semanas. En eso escuchó un suave toque a su puerta y cuando volteó vio a la joven felina asomarse tentativamente.

"Hola ¿será que puedo pasar? Digo ¿no te estoy molestando, verdad?"

"No, para nada, puedes pasar"

La chica sonrió y se sentó al borde de la cama frente a Andy "Me llamo Jessica, por cierto"

"Un placer conocerte, Jessica, mi nombre es Andy"

"Si, ya lo sé, te has vuelto muy famosa en este refugio, a lo mejor ni lo has notado porque tenías tanto dolor que no podías ni pensar, pero si… es que estabas de terror… um, hablando de eso ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien… bueno, me siento como que, no sé, bien, pero a la vez no sabría como explicarlo, es un poco confuso"

"Me lo imagino… Guau, ahora que te veo así de cerca te ves increíblemente bien"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si ¿sabes como las celebridades se ven tan perfectas con la piel así perfecta y brillante y sin ningún defecto o detalle cuando aparecen en las revistas? Uno sabe inmediatamente que eso fue retocado hasta la madre con Photoshop pero igual deseas verte tan perfecta como ellos, bueno ¡te ves muchísimo mejor que eso! Eres como el sueño mojado de un dermatólogo o algo así"

"¿Tanto así?" Andy preguntó un tanto sorprendida.

"¿Estás bromeando? Yo sería feliz si no botara tanto pelaje en los muebles, y lo peor es que mi mamá es una maniática de la limpieza así que te imaginaras…"

Andy tuvo que reír "¿Qué? ¿Se la pasa con una aspiradora de mano por toda la casa aspirando tu rastro de pelos?"

"Lo dirás bromeado que si lo ha hecho… oye ¿será que te puedo tocar? no soy lesbiana por si acaso ¿eh?"

"¿Qué dices? Claro que puedes tocarme… y tampoco soy lesbiana"

"¡Guau!" Jessica exclamó con un asombro casi infantil al tocar su cara con ambas manos "Estás tan suavecita… se siente como trasero de bebé…"

"Lo sé, es extraño"

"En serio, es como si nunca hubieras movido un dedo en toda tu vida"

"Bueno, si he trabajado y he hecho cosas, solo que algo me pasó en estas últimas semanas que quedé así… pero oye, tú tienes un pelaje precioso"

"Gracias ¿lo quieres tocar?"

"Okey" Andy dijo y le acarició un brazo "Es suave también, es muy agradable"

"Ah, eso es porque solo uso enjuagues de buena marca, porque si uso de los baratos se vuelve una pesadilla"

"También tienes una cola… yo tengo un amigo que tiene una cola"

"¿De verdad?" Jessica preguntó con un brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos "¿Y cómo es?"

"Mucha gente se asusta cuando lo ve por primera vez porque parece un demonio, tiene las orejas puntiagudas y la punta de su cola también es puntiaguda como la de una flecha, solo que su piel no es roja sino azul y no tiene cuernos en la cabeza… pero en realidad es un pan de Dios, es un muchacho realmente dulce…" Andy dijo lo último con un dejo de nostalgia.

"Lo extrañas mucho ¿no?"

"Si… extraño a todos mis amigos"

"Bueno, pero ahora que ya sanaste la Doctora O´Connor te dará de alta, digo, podrías volver a tu casa con tus amigos"

"No, no creo que eso suceda"

"¿Porqué no?"

"Por lo mismo que conté en la terapia de grupo, tú estuviste ahí, habré sanado físicamente pero aún tengo que trabajar en las otras cosas"

"Oh… eso es cierto" Jessica pausó y casi inmediatamente se le volvieron a iluminar los ojos "¡Orale! ¡Un I-Pod!"

Andy frunció un poco el seño sin entender de qué estaba hablando a la vez que veía a Jessica acercarse a la cesta que Rogue le había traído y que por alguna razón había terminado a parar abandonada en una esquina para tomar el I-Pod "¡Y es el modelo más recién que salió al mercado!... ¿Puedo?"

Andy asintió y Jessica se puso los audífonos para manipular el aparato "¡Esta canción me encanta!... y esta… ¡y esta también!... Okey, esta no la conozco… ¡Dios, yo escuchaba eso cuando estaba en primaria!... Oye, si que tienes un gusto muy fino con la música ¿eh? Eso sí, tendría que venir todos los días para acá para escucharlas todas…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? Que tienes la memoria llena ¿acaso no sabes cuanto le metiste a tu I-Pod?" Jessica preguntó un poco extrañada.

"Es que ese es el asunto, nunca le llegué a poner ni una canción… me lo regalaron mas o menos antes de venir para acá"

"Oh, okey, entonces el que te la llenó conoce bien tus gustos, debió haber pasado pero muuuuuuchas horas en hacerlo… En fin, es mejor que me vaya para que termines de leer tu periódico, pero me encantó pasar el rato contigo" Jessica dijo al entregarle el I-Pod "Nos vemos mañana, Andy"

"Hasta mañana…" Andy dijo y observó el I-Pod que ahora sostenía en sus manos.

Ella se sentó al borde su cama y se puso los audífonos para escuchar y a medida que lo hacía una ola de emociones le fue invadiendo, pues pudo reconocer todas las canciones que la hicieron volver a muchos momentos de su vida, a ratos reía y a ratos lloraba y a ratos se asombraba de oír canciones que había olvidado por completo. Decir que se sentía conmovida era quedarse corta, no se podía creer que Logan hubiera invertido tantas horas de su tiempo en buscar las canciones de toda una vida y pensó que nunca nadie había hecho algo así por ella.

A la mañana siguiente tras haber tomado su desayuno Andy volvió a su habitación para terminar de leer el resto de las cartas que estaban en la cesta, cosa que no pudo hacer en su momento por lo deteriorada que estada y cuando terminó se tomó su tiempo en hacer algo que no había podido hacer en todo este tiempo: explotar y conocer el refugio. Aunque el lugar era mucho más pequeño que la mansión en términos de terreno y espacio, el refugio contaba con la mayoría de las cosas que la mansión tenía como hermosos jardines, muchos salones destinados para diversas actividades y habitaciones para sus pacientes así como áreas comunes de recreación y espacios deportivos.

Una vez terminado de recorrer las instalaciones, Andy se dirigió a la oficina de su orientadora para su terapia personalizada.

"Buenos días, Doctora…" ella saludó al entrar.

"Buenos días, Andy, por favor toma asiento" la Doctora O´ Connor saludó con un gesto de invitación hacia el sofá.

Andy se sentó y no dijo nada por un rato, hasta que se animó a hablar "Um… pues pasé el rato recorriendo el refugio y me di cuenta de que tenía razón, este lugar no está tan mal después de todo… de hecho es bastante acogedor…" ella dijo con un aire de tristeza.

"¿Sucede algo, Andy? Estás como triste, creí que estaría feliz por recuperar tu salud"

"Y lo estoy… lo que pasa es que me puse a leer las cartas que Rogue me trajo el otro día y bueno…"

"Sientes nostalgia por tu casa... Supongo que querrás que te de de alta para que puedas regresar"

"No, Doctora, no quiero eso" Andy confesó triste pero sinceramente.

"¿No?" la Doctora preguntó un poco extrañada, pues había esperado todo lo contrario a la luz de su recuperación física.

"¿Le puedo preguntar algo?"

"Por supuesto, pregunta todo lo que quieras"

"¿Por qué hace esto? Quiero decir… yo vengo de una mansión en donde le dan refugio a niños mutantes que han escapado de su casa o fueron rechazados y dejados a su suerte para darles una educación y para que puedan aceptar y manejar sus poderes responsablemente, pero usted fue mucho más allá teniendo un lugar en donde los humanos y mutantes puedan ser ayudados y guiados por igual… Cuando miro los títulos que hay en las paredes de esta oficina me hablan de una carrera muy prolífica… ¿Por qué se arriesga, incluso a perder su licencia médica y caer al escarnio público? ¿Acaso tiene a algún mutante en su familia o qué onda?"

La Doctora sonrió suavemente "No, querida, nunca han habido mutantes en mi familia, al menos hasta donde yo sé"

"¿Entonces? Porque cualquiera pensaría que no tiene ninguna necesidad de esto"

"En eso tienes toda la razón, cualquiera pensaría que no… sin embargo… tengo algo que me gustaría mostrarte" ella dijo y se dirigió a una pared para tomar un portarretrato de tamaño mediano que estaba colgado para regresar y sentarse al lado de Andy en el sofá. Era una foto de época en colores sepia con una pareja de jovencitos comiendo helado en lo que parecía una heladería decorada con letreros y globos "Estos son mis abuelos, es la primera foto que se tomaron juntos, la tomaron el día en que mi bisabuelo, el papá de mi abuelo, inauguró su heladería, mi abuela había ido por los helados y en una de estas se conocieron y desde ese momento se habían caído muy bien, ninguno de los dos se imaginó ese día que más adelante su amistad se convertiría en amor para luego casarse, tener hijos y todo eso"

"Me encantan las fotos de época, la forma como la gente se manejaba entonces, las modas, los peinados y, no sé, toda esa aura de tiempos más inocentes"

"Si, solo que eran los tiempos de la segregación racial… me supongo que has escuchado eso de los baños solo para negros, cafés solo para negros, incluso que los negros tenían que sentarse en el fondo del autobús…"

"Si, he leído sobre eso, si que la pasaron mal…"

"Resulta que mi bisabuelo había empleado a un joven de color, casi nunca se dejaba ver porque trabajaba en la parte trasera de la tienda la mayor parte del tiempo, solo estaba en el frente para ordenar y asear y también hacía los mandados, según mi abuelo él era un muchacho tranquilo y gentil… aunque no muy brillante…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque una mañana, antes de abrir estaba barriendo la acera de la tienda como lo hacía todos los días y en eso pasó una chica blanca con un vestido floreado que conocía porque era una cliente y la saludó, pero luego se le ocurrió preguntarle si ese vestido era nuevo porque nunca se lo había visto y la hacia ver muy bonita… Ahora tú dirás que solo fue un alago inocente, el problema es que amaneció al día siguiente colgando de un árbol…" la Doctora suspiró pesadamente.

"¡Dios mío, pero que horrible!"

"Ni que lo digas, mi abuelo quedó muy afectado por eso y sintió mucha rabia e impotencia porque ese chico no merecía haber muerto de esa manera tan terrible y además era el único sostén de su familia porque eran muy pobres… entonces, con el tiempo él se fue involucrando de a poco al movimiento por los derechos civiles, clandestinamente por supuesto. Al principio mi abuela trató de disuadirlo de ello solo porque tenía miedo de que le pasara algo si se descubriera, pero después ella misma se involucró… Si piensas que ahora es arriesgado imagínate como lo fue para dos chicos blancos católicos irlandeses en esa época y aún así se la jugaron en el nombre de todo lo que es justo y correcto. Gracias a héroes anónimos como ellos es que gozamos con las libertades que existen hoy en día y es la razón de hacer lo que hago"

"¡Guao! ¡Eso es increíble! Debe surtirse muy orgullosa"

"Si lo estoy, como podrás ver básicamente es la misma mierda pero en otra presentación, ayer fueron contra los negros y hoy es contra los mutantes. La intolerancia, Andy, es un cáncer al que debemos luchar, es simplemente inaceptable que se vea la cantidad de familias rotas e injusticias por culpa de la intolerancia de gente enferma e ignorante, sin ir muy lejos tú misma has sido víctima de ello… claro que en estos tiempos está como que muy difícil que encuentres mutantes colgados de los árboles, pero aún así continúan casos como el de la señora Wang y la de tu amiga de la infancia… Mis abuelos si que fueron una rareza en esos tiempos y no sabes lo mucho que te les pareces"

"¿Yo?"

"Pues claro, al igual que ellos tienes una habilidad de ver mucho más allá. Eres una jovencita muy valiosa, lo he sabido desde que la Profesora Munroe me ha hablando de ti y después al leer todas esas composiciones, por la forma en que has tocado sus vidas supe inmediatamente que debía luchar por ti y ayudarte a salir adelante… Tienes un gran corazón y si lo conservas así algo me dice que estás destinada para grandes cosas… quien sabe, tal vez y hasta algún día te conviertas en algo como, no sé, una Nelson Mandela o alguien así de grande…"

"Ay, Doctora, tampoco se pase, yo no llegaría a ser una Nelson Mandela ni soñando"

"No, tú eres Andrea Gallagher ¡y eso te hace extraordinaria!" la Doctora dijo con el pecho hinchado de una convicción inusual.

Andy quedó un poco sorprendida y cohibida a la vez por esas palabras tan decididas y no sabía que hacer con ellas, hasta llegó a pensar por un momento que su orientadora se le había zafado un tornillo y lo único que hizo fue bajar un poco la cabeza para jugar torpemente con sus manos, pero luego cambió el tono de la conversación a un terreno más familiar "Doctora, usted probablemente se habrá preguntado porque no le pedí que me diera de alta ahora y no crea que no estuve tentada de hacerlo, especialmente tras leer las cartas…"

"¿Pero?"

Andy pausó por otro momento, pero finalmente lo dijo "Odio esto ¿está bien? No me gusta sentir miedo, especialmente cuando llueve, no me gusta tener ansiedades, de estar insegura y con miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo… He tratado de superarme y de salir para adelante por mi cuenta, pero obviamente algo no está funcionando conmigo porque siempre me han dando estas recaídas de depresiones y cuando me doy cuenta de lo deprimida que estoy siento mucha vergüenza porque estoy deprimida y me deprimo más porque estoy avergonzada y termino teniendo un dolor de cabeza insoportable y francamente estoy harta" ella dijo y soltó una gran bocanada de aire en frustración "Lo que quiero decir es que… habré sanado físicamente, pero solo hasta ahí porque sé que no estoy bien y quiero estar bien, estoy cansada del papelito de niña indefensa y quiero ser la persona que mi familia se merece, porque ahora sé que tengo una familia… pero más importante aún, quiero ser la persona que yo merezco ser… Así que estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario hacer, lo que considere me pueda ayudar a estar bien lo haré sin importar el tiempo que me tome estar aquí porque quiero esto más que a nada en todo este mundo…"

"Esperaba que dijeras eso" la Doctora dijo felizmente a la vez que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas.

"Doctora… acerca de lo que me pasó en mi cuarto el otro día, yo…"

"¿Si?"

Andy lo pensó por un momento y negó con la cabeza "No, olvídelo, no es nada…"

"Está bien, puedes decírmelo"

"Bueno, es que, um, creo que pasó algo… y me refiero a que pasó algo… Verá, pasaron un montón de cosas y luego supe que estaba acostada en el suelo con todos ustedes a mi alrededor tratando de hacerme reaccionar, pero hubo como que una ruptura…"

"¿Una ruptura?"

"Si, el aire se rasgó por la mitad como una hoja de papel y de ese agujero salió una luz muy incandescente… lo más probable es que lo aluciné, pero pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez… se haya dado algo como lo que me dijo en mi primera sesión, que mi mamá encontró la forma, aunque fuera por un instante, de entrar al mundo de los vivos para darme un abrazo…" Andy dijo lo último muy torpemente.

"Oh… ya veo… ¿pero que sientes en realidad? ¿que solo fue una alucinación o…?"

"No, Doctora, lo sentí tan real que no sabría como explicárselo, yo de verdad sentí que me abrazó así como muy cerca de sí y todo su cuerpo se sintió tan sólido que…" Andy relató a la vez que se abrazaba a si misma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar y volvió a la realidad "Listo, me he vuelto loca… ¿verdad?"

"Oh, sí ¡estás pero de remate!... pero las buenas noticias es que es una locura buena así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse"

"Pero-"

"Andy, nena, a veces suceden cosas que se escapan de toda explicación lógica pero eso no significa que no sean ciertas. Si tú sientes en tu corazón que tu madre estuvo entre nosotros por un breve instante para abrazarte ¿entonces quien soy yo para decir lo contrario?... Ahora ¿qué te parece si hablamos con el nutricionista para que vuelvas a recuperar tu peso?"


	43. Capítulo 43

Una mañana una cabizbaja Rogue había salido a recoger el correo del buzón y lo iba revisando a la vez que volvía a entrar a la mansión. No sorprendentemente la mayoría se trataba de publicidad basura: pruebe este o aquel producto, fabulosos inmuebles en paradisíacos lugares con facilidades de pago y cualquier otra sarta de tonterías que no necesitaban o si no era una que otra cuenta por pagar e iba mirado el exterior de los sobres sin prestarles mucha atención, pero de repente hubo un que si lo había hecho, tanto así que sus ojos casi se salieron de su órbita y comenzó a correr y a llamar a todo el mundo de la emoción.

Unos veinte minutos después todos se reunieron en un salón a la expectativa de saber que estaba pasando, incluso Logan estaba un poco curioso, aunque no lo demostraba con su típica pose de no importarle nada con sus brazos cruzados mientras estaba recostado en el umbral de la puerta. Una vez que hubo silencio Rogue mostró el sobre "Bueno, seguro que esto les va a encantar ¡Andy nos ha escrito!" ella exclamó verdaderamente emocionada.

El espacio retumbó con jadeos y exclamaciones de alegría, el corazón de Logan se detuvo y comenzó a prestar verdadera atención.

"¿Qué estás esperando? ¡ábrelo a ver que dice!" un estudiante dijo.

Rogue lo abrió un poco a las apuradas y se aclaró la garganta para leer en voz alta.

"Hola a todos, quiero empezar por decir que los quiero mucho y que tuve la oportunidad de leer las composiciones que habían hecho para ayudarme. Las palabras no me alcanzan para agradecerles todo el amor y las palabras de aliento que me dedicaron para que yo pudiera salir adelante.

Este tiempo en que hemos estado distanciados fue muy duro y difícil para mí como sé que también lo fue para todos ustedes, los he extrañado horrores y en ocasiones me he sentido tentada en escaparme para volver a casa, pero pude entender que esto era necesario para mi y probablemente se habrán preguntado que he estado haciendo en el refugio. Tras haber superado algunos obstáculos pude apreciar mucho más las cosas y es por ello que me he esmerado para nutrirme en cuerpo y alma para llegar a ser la persona que merezco ser.

He estado ocupada haciendo un poco de todo como practicar ejercicios de relajación y meditación, lo cuál tampoco me resultó muy fácil al principio, pero creo que ya se me da mejor. Hasta me inscribí en clases de defensa personal y después de mucha práctica logré palearle el trasero a alguien, se los digo, sentirte que de verdad eres capaz de defenderte es muy poderoso y le hace maravillas a tu autoestima.

Pero sobretodo logré salirme del cascarón e hice nuevos amigos, porque una vez que comprendes que ellos también están ahí por una razón ya no sientes tanta vergüenza contar tus problemas. Escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias pone las cosas bajo otra perspectiva y ahí descubres una visión más completa de todo, lo que fue maravilloso ya que gracias a ello nos hemos convertido en un grupo más unido en donde nos apoyamos los unos a los otros.

Bueno, después de tanto trabajo la Doctora O´Connor ha decidido darme de alta…"

Rogue pausó y frunció el ceño en extrañeza, pero continuó "Sé lo que están pensando, si ya me dieron de alta ¿porqué lo estoy diciendo en una carta en vez de llamar por teléfono para que me vengan a buscar? La verdad es que fue un poco loco, de hecho todo empezó como una broma, uno de esos comentarios que normalmente no le das importancia y así lo tomé, pero con el tiempo eso cobro vida propia y para cuando me di cuenta ya se había hecho la compra.

Todos habían juntado un poco de dinero y compraron un autobús de gira de segunda mano.

El que lo vendió nos juraba que había sido usado por Ozzy Osbourne, cosa que no lo creímos para nada, pero igual lo aceptamos porque estaba bastante decente y moderno y el precio estaba casi regalado. Los días siguientes lo aseamos y para cuando estén leyendo esta carta estaremos viajando por alguna carretera para conocer este gran país. Voy a necesitar que me envíen una lista de cosas que están adjuntas en un papel aparte a una dirección que también está en el papel.

Siento darles la noticia así, sé que esperaban otra cosa pero me pareció que esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar y espero que lo puedan entender. No se preocupen por mí, pronto tendrán noticias mías, les seguiré escribiendo para que sepan que estoy bien y que siempre están presentes en mi corazón.

Hasta entonces, Andy"

Rogue bajó la carta y contempló la cara de tristeza de los niños, pero rápidamente notó que Logan ya no estaba en el umbral y decidió seguirlo para evitar un destrozo similar al de su habitación. Minutos más tarde lo había encontrado en un pasillo.

"Logan, sé que tenías mucha ilusión de que volviera a casa al igual que todos, pero esto es perfectamente normal"

"¿Cómo que normal?" él protestó frustrado.

"Porque yo misma había planeado viajar cuando terminara la secundaria y antes de ingresar a una universidad… solo que mi mutación se vino primero... Andy no está haciendo nada diferente de lo que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad hacen"

"Esto va mucho más allá de un simple viaje, ella no va a volver"

"¿Pero de qué estás hablando? En ninguna parte ha dicho nada de eso"

"Andy no es estúpida, Rogue, sabía que era muy posible que esa carta sería leía como lo hiciste, involucrando a los niños porque sabía lo ansiosos que estaban por oír noticias suyas, solo que no tuvo el corazón de desilusionarlos de golpe"

"¡Ay, Logan, tampoco te pongas dramático!"

"¡No creas que no sé lo que le ha pasado!" Logan advirtió "Lo he sentido todo, hasta cuando le han dado ganas de rascarse ¿Crees que no sé que ella sufrió mis heridas? ¿No solo mentalmente pero físicamente también? ¡Así que si creíste que me engañaste cuando regresaste de visitarla en el refugio piénsalo de nuevo!" él dijo con rabia.

"¡No es así! Andy… ella-" Rogue dijo sin saber que hacer.

"En serio no insistas, un día sentí que algo me molestaba en la pierna y cuando me arremangue la manga del pantalón tenía una raspada muy fea como si hubiera derrapado en el concreto ¿y sabes lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¡estaba acostado viendo televisión! Era una herida de la infancia, Andy estaba andando en bicicleta con otros niños y todos se fueron colina abajo, pero en una de estas perdió el balance y se cayó raspándose la pierna. Maldición, la semana pasada estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos y ¡BOOM! sentí el impacto del accidente, lo siguiente que supe es que estaba tirado en el suelo sin poder moverme del dolor, traté de luchar y volver a levantarme pero lo único que logré fue que me doliera más, como si de verdad tuviera los huesos rotos ¿Quieres que siga? Hasta descubrí que Storm ha estado llamando deliberadamente a esa Doctora a espaldas mías cuando estaba entrenando en la Habitación del Peligro o cuando salía de la mansión para hacer alguna diligencia, pero al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo le seguí el juego y hacía como que me iba pero volvía a hurtadillas para escuchar las conversaciones"

Rogue estaba espantada "Logan, no queríamos engañarte, es solo que-"

"Lo sé, pero tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, cuando me tocaste aquella noche no solo tomaste mi poder… también absorbiste mis recuerdos, por eso también fue que te escapaste ¿verdad?"

El estrés que estaba sintiendo fue más de lo que Rogue pudo soportar y comenzó a llorar miserablemente mientras se cubría la cara con ambas manos, haciendo que toda la rabia que Logan sentía se desvaneciera "Oye, no, no hagas eso" él dijo torpemente.

"Remy se fue, Logan… lo fui a buscar a su cuarto esta mañana porque no se había presentado para desayunar y sus cosas no estaban… ¿Tú también te piensas ir?" Rogue sollozó.

Logan parpadeó ante la inesperada la noticia y recordó que cuando se levantó esta mañana había sentido algo diferente en el ambiente pero lo echó a un lado pensado que solo eran ideas suyas, esta vez olfateó realmente y no había lugar a dudas, el Cajún no estaba más en la mansión, todos tenían un olor particular y el suyo ya no estaba tan presente "¿Estás llorando porque ese tarado se fue? Ya sabes que él es así, probablemente alguien le ofreció un trabajo y se fue a robar quién sabe qué cosa-"

"¡No, no es solo por Remy! ¡Es por todo!" Rogue gruñó frustrada "Cuando Andy estaba aquí todo era como mejor… esto se sentía más como un hogar, una familia y sé que Remy también lo sentía y era feliz, por eso es que se quedó el tiempo que se quedó, pero se fue… Ahora siento que tengo que poner cara de que todo está bien todo el tiempo cuando en realidad todo se está cayendo a pedazos ¡Dios, si hasta los niños se están empezando a descuidarse en los estudios! Yo… yo solo extraño eso ¿sabes?"

"Si, te entiendo…" él suspiró tristemente y la abrazó muy cerca de sí a la vez que pensaba en la pregunta que le había hecho. No le había faltado ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo para ir a buscar a Andy ¿pero qué lograría con eso? igual no podía obligarla a volver si no es eso lo que quiere, además, como Rogue había señalado ya de por si las cosas se estaban cayendo a pedazos y sabía que su ausencia solo serviría para empeorarlo más. No, él era necesitado en esta mansión "Perdóname, pequeña, no era mi intención hacerte llorar y olvidé que tú también la estás pasando mal con todo esto, ya quédate tranquila ¿si? No me voy a ir a ningún lado…"

"¿No?"

"No… Es solo que ¡diablos! Andy tiene un gran corazón, de eso no hay duda, pero incluso con eso no hay manera de que lo eche todo a un lado y pueda volver a tratar conmigo como si nada hubiera pasado, ninguna persona en su sano juicio podría hacerlo…" Logan dijo con el corazón por los suelos "Sé que me dijiste que verá las cosas buenas ¿pero acaso serán suficiente? Yo no lo sé, no estoy seguro de que lo bueno supere los horrores de mi pasado…"

"Y_ eso te tiene mal porque la amas y la extrañas mucho…_" Rogue pensó, sabiendo lo asustado que Logan estaba ante la posibilidad aunque no lo admitiera y lo abrazó también para ofrecerle consuelo y permanecieron así por un buen rato.

"Haz sido una gran amiga, Rogue, no sé cómo me aguantas" Logan dijo suavemente y rompió el abrazo ahora que se había calmado para verla bien "Dios, esto es tan raro"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Es que tú y Andy tienen casi la misma edad, pero mientras la veo como a una mujer yo te veía como una niñita, todavía lo hago y por eso me sacaste completamente de onda el otro día cuando me preguntaste si he querido hacerle el amor a Andy, después de haberme recuperado de la impresión fue que me golpeó y me quedé como que ¿en qué momento creció?"

Rogue tuvo que reír suavemente "Bueno, es que las niñas crecen…" ella dijo encogida de hombros como queriendo disculparse por ello.

"Si, es que parece que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos en ese antro allá en Canadá, eras tan pequeña y desvalida, pero en fin… ¿cómo está todo con Bobby?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Sé que suena tonto que te pregunte eso porque vivimos en la misma casa y nos vemos todos los días, pero… no sé, me gustaría oírlo de ti…"

"Oh, él es genial, hay veces que me saca de quicio y se pasa de torpe, pero si no sería torpe entonces no sería hombre ¿verdad? Pero del resto me ha apoyado mucho y me hace feliz"

"Bueno, por lo menos me alegra oír eso… solo por curiosidad ¿él no te ha presionado para, um, ya sabes…?"

"¡Oh!... Um, presionarme como tal no, pero a veces se nota que quiere aunque no me lo diga… creo que no ha pasado de ahí porque te tiene miedo"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es que a veces eres un poco sobreprotector y creo que piensa que si lo llegáramos a hacer te darías cuenta inmediatamente y le arrancarías la piel con tus garras, porque esas cosas también su olor ¿no es así?"

"Si, si lo tiene… vaya, como que no tiene el cerebro tan lleno de hielo después de todo…" Logan dijo con sarcasmo y luego se sinceró "Nah ¿a quién estoy engañando? en realidad Bobby es un buen muchacho, es que antes no tenía qué preocuparme por eso porque era mucho más sencillo cuando no te podía tocar… discúlpame si en algún momento llegué a ser un pesado con ustedes dos, pero los adolescentes tienen a hacer estupideces, no porque sean estúpidos, sino que son las hormonas que los lleva a hacer estupideces… pero ustedes ya dejaron de ser niños, ahora son adultos y, um…"

"¿Qué estás tratando de decirme? ¿Acaso nos estás dando permiso para tener sexo?"

"¡Oye!" Logan exclamó choqueado.

"¿Qué? Si suena como eso…"

"¡Ya lo sé, pero no lo digas así!" el gruñó torpemente por lo bajito "Es que sería como hipócrita que yo quiera estar con Andy pero a la vez me ponga con cosas con ustedes…"

"Si, si sería muy hipócrita… supongo que puedo reunirme con Bobby para darle las buenas noticias" Rogue dijo sonreída.

"Ya basta con eso, al menos ten un poco de respeto conmigo y dame un tiempo para que me haga a la idea"

"Ay, Logan, no te molestes, solo estaba bromeando, de todos modos no creo que estemos listos para eso aún"

"Bueno, solo digo que mientras sean responsables y se cuiden… porque esto si va en serio, si eso niño te embaraza ahí si es verdad que lo rebano, aún están muy jóvenes para eso"

"Está bien, está bien"

En alguna parte de los Estados Unidos viajaba un autobús de gira de segunda mano y en él una chica sureña la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía actuar como cualquier persona de su edad y era completamente libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Por días observaba maravillada los cambios de paisajes y con sus amigos iba recorriendo de pueblo en pueblo, comprando lo que necesitaban o comiendo en algún pintoresco restauran al borde de la carretera y en algunas noches prenderían una fogata para beber y conversar sobre cualquier cosa hasta bien entrada la tarde. Era una maravilla.

Pero habían otras noches, noches como esta cuando ya la cosa no era tan simple…

Después de cenar Andy se alejó del grupo, diciendo que solo necesitaba caminar por un rato para bajar la comida y que no se demoraría en regresar, pero no sin antes escuchar a la señora Wang advertirle que no se alejara mucho porque se podría perder y le aseguró que no lo haría. Ella caminó en el borde de la carretera para luego adentrarse en un gran y hermoso campo de girasoles a la vez que se ensimismaba más y más en sus pensamientos.

Ella meditó sobre las razones que la había llevando a tomar este viaje, era un auto-regalo, unas vacaciones, porque solo Dios sabe cuando fue la última vez que tuvo unas verdaderas vacaciones, se lo merecía y no había nada malo en eso.

Pero sabía que se estaba engañando.

Muchas veces estado en refugio y aún ahora extrañaba las pequeñas cosas, extrañaba su trabajo, era el mejor que había tenido en su vida, Storm era una buena jefa y amiga y daba gusto ayudarla, extraña poder dormir y despertarse en su cama, la cual era mucho más cómoda que la del autobús, extrañaba sus conversaciones con Rogue y Kitty y especialmente extrañaba a los niños con sus risas, ocurrencias y desastres, y aunque el grupo con quien estaba eran todos mutantes con la obvia excepción de la señora Wang y ella misma, no había nada como la magia concentrada de la mansión.

Dios, como quería volver a casa, pero aún no era el momento.

Su estadía en el refugio fue ambas una gran ayuda y una bendición, pero aún tenía mucho en qué pensar, después de todo ningún cerebro humano estaba diseñado para recibir la cantidad tan grosera de información que ella recibió y es por ello que se había impuesto este auto exilio: para tener el tiempo y el espacio para reencontrarse a si misma.

Reencontrarse a si misma, porque en el momento en que Aurora la tocó junto con Logan en la cocina la hizo perderse en sus recuerdos, por meses no era dueña de si misma, su mente y su cuerpo reviviendo un pasado que no era el suyo. Cielos, ella se había extraviando mucho antes de ese incidente.

Fue en una noche como esta en la que se había despertado del sueño del jardín y su madre, del estadio donde se había alojado originalmente después de la tragedia del huracán fue re ubicada a otro alberge más pequeño donde pasó los días haciendo cualquier trabajo voluntario para no perder la razón y el resto del tiempo lo había dedicado en buscar a su familia, persiguiendo a cuanto reportero veía para aparecer por unos segundos por televisión, pegando papeles en las calles con su foto y la información de dónde la podrían encontrar, cualquier cosa con la esperanza de que su padre, su madre, alguien supiera que aún estaba viva para irla a buscar.

Pero el tiempo le demostraría que su esfuerzo sería en vano y fue peor cuando los pocos amigos que encontró dejaron el pueblo para vivir con sus familiares en ciudades cercanas o tan lejos como Seattle o Washington, con pena se despidieron excusándose de no invitarla a ir con ellos porque ya de por si iba a ser un difícil ajuste dormir en el sofá de la tía o en el sótano del abuelo y una boca extra que de paso no era familia iba a ser doble problema.

Se había quedado sola.

Al principio quería hacer lo correcto, o al menos eso pensó. Este pueblo era noble, orgulloso y fuerte y quería ser parte de su reconstrucción, ahí había nacido y crecido, pero el problema es que su vida tal y como la conoció había sido arrastrada por la corriente, poco a poco crecía dentro de sí la sensación de que ya no pertenecía, no podía pasar por esta o aquella calle y decir "oh, yo comía hamburguesas ahí" o "ahí compro mi ropa", nada, porque todo estaba destruido y así el vacio fue creciendo y creciendo. Por días iba y venía a su vecindario para registrar lo que quedó de su casa a ver si encontraba algo rescatable, pero todo estaba destruido, su vecindario estaba destruido, nada era como lo conocía.

Tras haber despertado de ese sueño fue que no pudo negarlo más y fue descorazonador ¿cuál era el punto en esmerarse en la reconstrucción? Parecía un pensamiento egoísta pero la realidad es que por más que el pueblo volviera a funcionar ya no sería el mismo antes del huracán y nunca lo sería. Ya no había lugar para ella.

Así que en una noche como esta, la misma que tuvo ese sueño, ella salió del alberge a caminar por un rato, caminó y caminó y luego se dio cuenta de que se estaba alejando, pero como no tenía ganas de volver siguió caminando y así siguió hasta verse en la carretera de salida. Con una exhalación de triste resignación y sin mirar hacia atrás avanzó con lágrimas en sus mejillas, la parte lógica de su mente gritándole que podría morir congelada o de hambre, pero su corazón roto no le importó y siguió para bien o para mal, con el conocimiento de que antes todo era mucho más simple: tenía familia, tenía una casa, sabía quien era y que quería en la vida, pero lo perdió todo y ahora ya no sabía nada.

Se había extraviado y su única esperanza era encontrar eso que lo haría todo mejor que la esperaba al final del camino, solo tenía que encontrarlo…

Andy suspiró pesadamente mientras acariciaba los pétalos de las grandes flores con las puntas de sus dedos y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo. No había ni una sola nube pero las estrellas eran tan brillantes que daban la impresión de que las podía tomar con las manos y se preguntó si el hombre fiero de las garras de Adamantiun estaría viendo esas mismas estrellas desde la mansión.

Lo más probable es que no, Logan nunca fue muy dado a esas cosas, pero luego se preguntó cómo su propia vida le habría afectado ¿acaso le habrá brindado consuelo o felicidad? ¿cómo se sintió al verse a si mismo vivir una vida normal y ser amado y protegido por sus padres, sin preocupaciones más allá que la de los estudios y las labores de la casa? Por mucho que intentó rejuvenecerlo en su mente e imaginárselo como habrá sido de niño era netamente imposible porque sus recuerdos empezaron ya siendo él un adulto y de la forma más desgarradora posible.

Ella se quedó ahí, contemplado el cielo en silencio, pero minutos más tarde volteó al sentir un suave ruido. Era Jessica quien se abría paso entre los girasoles "Hola ¿todo bien?"

"Si, solo pensaba… me imagino que la señora Wang te mandó a ver si estaba bien"

"Si, ya sabes como es cuando se pone intensa, como no regresabas…"

"Está bien… debes tener cuidado, Jessica, si te llegas a pisar un cordón te vas a caer"

Jessica no entendió al principio pero luego miró sus zapatos y en efecto uno se había desatado y se agachó para volverlo a atar "Gracias"

"De nada" Andy dijo y volvió a alzar la mirada. De repente algo negro surcó el cielo a toda velocidad, no solo dejando un sonoro ruido sino una fuerte brisa tras su paso, alborotando los girasoles y sus cabellos, había pasado muy rápido, pero sabía muy bien qué fue eso.

"¡Guao!" Jessica exclamó asombrada "¿Viste eso?"

"Si, si lo vi" ella dijo sin creerse lo cerca pero tan lejos que estuvo de los X-Men.

"¡Ay, no se vale! ¡Por atarme el zapato me lo perdí!" Jessica gimió.

Dentro del Jet Logan jadeó y se sobresaltó sorprendido en el asiento del copiloto, por una fracción de segundo había jurado haber olfateado algo muy único y familiar.

"¿Sucede algo?" Storm le preguntó preocupada.

"Yo… por un momento creí… no, olvídalo, creo que fueron ideas mías…" Logan musitó. Había olido los girasoles, pero había algo muy presente mezclado en ellos, el olor dulce y indescriptible de Andy y pensó que ella estaba muy cerca en alguna parte, pero se obligó a echar la idea a un lado, ya la nostalgia le estaba jugando trastadas y no podía permitirse distracciones, especialmente para lo que se iban a enfrentar una vez que llegaran a su destino.


	44. Capítulo 44

**Una semana antes**

Andy había bajado de una camioneta pick-up tras haber pasado un rato de compras en el pueblo más cercano y después de haberle dado las gracias a la conductora por el aventón caminó hasta donde ella y sus amigos se habían instalaron en un solar cerca de la carretera.

"Ahí se viene" Benjamín dijo "Espero que haya encontrado todo"

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa" Jessica musitó "Hemos intentado de todo y nada ha funcionado ¿crees que si se lo pedimos tenga mejor suerte?"

"Debes estar como loca si crees que lo a hacer ¿se te olvidó lo que pasó anoche? Yo no lo haría"

"No seas así, Benjamín" Jessica refunfuñó y se acercó hacia Andy para tomar la bolsa de las compras de sus brazos "Ay, Andy ¿podrías hablar con ella a ver si entra en razón? No ha comido nada en todo el día y no nos hace caso" ella gimió preocupada.

"¿Todavía?" Andy preguntó, a lo que Jessica asintió, entonces con un pesado suspiro entró al autobús. En el fondo de este estaba una especie de cuarto principal la cual tenía una cama grande en la que normalmente todos se turnaban para dormir, solo que esta vez era la señora Wang la que yacía en ella, dándole la espalda a cualquiera que entrara "¿Señora Wang?... Vamos, no haga eso, necesita comer algo…" ella dijo suavemente.

"¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? Lo de anoche fue una verdadera desgracia, deberías odiarme, todos deberían odiarme…" ella dijo sin mirarla.

Andy vio con tristeza como se encogía más de vergüenza y se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no perturbarla más "No, no es así, solo están asustados… es que después de lo que pasó algo tenía que ceder…"

**Hoy**

Logan luchaba para avanzar, gruñendo con cada paso que daba y protegiendo celosamente algo muy preciado muy cerca de sí, más muchas manos intentaban alcanzarlo para quitárselo de su poder, sus oídos irritados por las voces demandando por entregarlo. Todo sería mucho más fácil si pudiera sacar sus garras para espantarlos, pero se resistía solo porque no quería tener que aguantar a una enojada Storm después.

"¡Ay, Logan, no seas odioso!" gimió una estudiante.

"Sólo queremos saber si Andy ha dicho esta vez cuando va a volver" dijo un niño más pequeño.

"Si ¿qué es lo que dice la carta?" dijo otro estudiante.

"¿Y acaso creen que tengo el poder de saber lo que contiene un sobre sin abrirlo? ¡La carta es mía y la voy a leer en privado! Si hay algo en ella que deberían saber se los diré en su momento ¡Pero mientras tanto ya dejen de molestar!" Logan bramó y cerró la discusión tirando un portazo en sus jóvenes caras.

Finalmente había llegado a su cuarto y se había encerrado aunque aún los podía oír gimiendo y protestando en el pasillo, incluso llegó a escuchar un par de coloridas palabras por lo bajo antes de rendirse y marcharse.

Era un alivio que Andy mantuvo su palabra de seguir escribiendo y desde entonces revisar el buzón era lo primero que Logan hacía todos los días y cuando llegaba un nuevo sobre éste era compartido con todos como Rogue lo había hecho con el primero, solo que hoy era diferente: era la primera carta en la que Andy lo ponía a él directamente como recibidor, cuando vio su nombre escrito por su puño y letra sintió esperanza muy a pesar de resistirse a hacerse ilusiones y tenía toda la intención de leerla tranquilo y en privado como Dios manda.

El problema era que las misivas eran del interés colectivo y cuando eso sucedía el intentar guardarse algo es de difícil a imposible cuando se vive en una mansión llena de mutantes. Logan no quería tener que lidiar con los niños tan pronto porque sabía que la cosa iba a terminar con él gritándoles y ellos insultándolo por egoísta, lo que a la final fue exactamente lo que pasó.

La mayoría de los estudiantes llegaron a cuestionar ese método ¿Por qué Andy no les llamaba por teléfono o por menos les mandaba un correo electrónico? Pero él si lo entendía por ser de la vieja guardia, simplemente había algo sobre escribir las cartas a mano que lo hacía, bueno, personal, y era una de esas pequeñas cosas que los jóvenes de ahora no podían entender y si Andy no llamaba tampoco era porque aún necesitaba su privacidad, algo que también entendía por experiencia personal muy a pesar de desear volver a oír su voz con toda su alma.

Él extrajo una garra y la usó como abre sobres mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama y sacó su contenido para empezar de leer.

_Querido Logan._

_Temo que esta carta será muy triste, asique discúlpame de antemano si esto te echa a perder el día. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien al igual que mis amigos, pero esto se trata más de la impotencia que sientes cuando las cosas pasan y no puedes hacer nada al respecto._

_Empiezo con decirte que en verdad es muy útil tener a una telápata dentro del grupo…_

**Una semana antes**

El autobús estaba recorriendo una vía que atravesaba un famoso parque nacional, en ambos lados solo se podía apreciar montañas y pinos verdes e imponentes que parecían no tener fin y adentro sus ocupantes estaban acostados en sus camas leyendo un libro o en el caso de Andy contemplando la vista desde una de las ventanas. Era un día como cualquier otro, pero era un día hermoso.

"Hay como una especie de improvisada alcabala más adelante" anunció una joven llamada Beth quien estaba al volante "Unas personas armaron una tienda de campaña y cosas a un lado del camino y están repartiendo trípticos a todos los transeúntes… se hacen llamar Amigos de la Humanidad…"

"Genial, suena como un grupo ecologista" Andy dijo.

"No te dejes engañar por el nombre"

"¿Por qué?"

"Son anti-mutantes…" Both dijo pesadamente.

Cuando llegaron al punto de la carretera donde estaban esas personas el autobús descendió la velocidad lo suficiente solo para que Andy pudiera tomar uno de los trípticos desde su ventana y continuó, cuando ya estaban bastante lejos de ellos fue que Benjamín tomó el papel de sus manos para leerlo "¡Todo lo que dice aquí es un montón de mentiras!" él gruñó genuinamente indignado "¡Y lo peor es que la gente se lo cree!"

"¿Y eso qué? Nosotros sabemos cuál es la verdad y es lo único que importa. No dejemos que estas estupideces nos arruinen el viaje" Andy le dijo.

"Lo sé, pero es muy frustrante"

"Si, pero no dejes que te moleste" Andy insistió suavemente poniendo ambas manos sobre sus brazos "Además, tú eres un mutante muy lindo y fabuloso para que estés arrugando la cara"

"Diablos, Andy ¿por qué no hay mas gente como tú?"

"No lo sé, es uno de esos misterios del universo supongo" ella bromeó.

_Después de eso el resto del día siguió como si nada, hasta nos habíamos olvidado de esa gente, pero cuando era bien entrada la noche…_

Andy estaba durmiendo en su cama, pero en una de estas sintió un ruido que la había despertado, era un llanto y ella se levantó inmediatamente para descubrir que era Beth quien estaba llorando mientras seguía conduciendo "Beth ¿qué tienes? ¿por qué lloras?"

Beth no le respondió, no podía hacerlo y solo siguió llorando.

"Está bien, solo estaciónate a un lado, no puedes seguir manejando así…" Andy dijo y mientras su amiga hacía lo que le había pedido ella fue hacia donde Benjamín estaba durmiendo "¿Ben? Benny, despierta, necesito que te despiertes" Andy dijo mientras le sacudía un hombro.

"Mmmm ¿qué pasa?..." Benjamín balbuceó soñoliento.

"Solo párate y maneja el autobús" Andy dijo seria.

Cuando ya había tomado el volante ya el resto del grupo se había despertado al notar que algo estaba pasando, la señora Wang había guiado a Beth hasta la parte de atrás del autobús para intentar calmarla mientras que los demás estaban al frente junto con Benjamín sin entender lo que estaba pasado. De pronto vieron algo, muy en el fondo de la llanura se podía apreciar una fina línea de humo que atravesaba el cielo nocturno.

"¿Por qué se me hace que lo que sea que está pasando está en nuestro camino?" Benjamín pensó en voz alta.

Unos 45 minutos después estaban llegando al punto de origen de la humareda y Benjamín descendió la velocidad hasta el punto de avanzar muy lentamente para poder ver mejor lo que había pasado, habían varios personas alrededor celebrado y riendo mientras unos bomberos se estaban retirando del lugar tras haber apagado el fuego que había consumido lo que parecía una pequeña casa. Andy sintió una desagradable sensación en el estómago "Voy a investigar"

"¿Qué?" Jessica dijo.

"Um, voy a necesitar unas botas obreras, sé que hace poco vi unas botas obreras ¿quién las tiene?"

"Están entre mis cosas pero creo que te quedarán grandes" Benjamín dijo sin comprender.

"No importa, también voy a necesitar una linterna" Andy dijo mientras registraba el espacio de Benjamín por las botas, una vez que tenía todo lo que necesitaba estaba por salir.

"Andy ¿qué vas a hacer?" Jessica preguntó con un poco de miedo.

"Lo que sea que pase que nadie salga del autobús ¿me han entendido? No se dejen ver por nadie" Andy ordenó.

Andy se acercaba con cautela al lugar del siniestro mientras que las personas que pasaban por su lado no parecían prestarle mucha atención, más concentrados en lo que sea que estaban celebrando y esperó a que nadie la viera para adentrarse a la casa.

Para poder caminar con las botas de Benjamín tuvo que ponerse tres pares de medias gruesas de algodón para llenarlas, se tapó la boca y la nariz con una camiseta para aplacar el olor del humo y el azufre y se había envuelto las manos con sweaters para evitar quemarse accidentalmente las manos y una ves dentro de la casa sacó la linterna que se había escondido bajo su ropa para iluminar el camino. Había pasado por la sala y la cocina y un cuarto y no había encontrado nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero cuando estaba avanzado un pasillo encontró otra puerta y al empujarla con el pie aparecieron unos escalones que iban de manera descendente. Era el sótano.

Se había decidido a bajar a investigar, pero cuando pisó el primer escalón este crujió sonoramente por su peso, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera aceleradamente "_¡Ay, Dios mío! Mamá, si me estás viendo ahora no me dejes y cuídame…"_ ella pensó y reunió el valor para seguir bajando, con cada paso la escalera crujía fuertemente, amenazando con desplomarse bajo sus pies pero no sucedió y dio las gracias al cielo por ello, pero jadeó cuando giró la linterna para explorar su alrededor. Su luz había revelado unos bultos muy pegados en las bases de las columnas del sótano y al acercase comprendió que no eran cajas o bolsas con cosas.

Eran cuerpos calcinados.

Andy supuso que de algún modo habían sido atados a las columnas y se arrodilló frente a frente ellos y los iluminó para ver si podía reconocer algo pero se habían quemado más allá de lo reconocible, a primera vista pudo saber que al menos habían tres adultos, uno de ellos le había dado la impresión de haber sido una mujer adulta por la forma de su cuerpo, en su rostro había quedado marcado el horror de los últimos minutos de su vida al quedar su boca grotescamente abierta y el resto eran cuerpos más notablemente pequeños, cuerpos de niños.

De pronto pensó en los niños de la mansión, sus niños, en su mente podía ver claramente sus caras reflejadas en las de esas pobres criaturas que no tuvieron una oportunidad y cerró sus ojos de pesar…

Momentos más tarde Andy había salido de la casa y una vez que estaba lo suficientemente lejos fue que se quitó la camiseta para aspirar aire y comenzó a toser fuertemente apoyándose sobre sus rodillas con ambas manos.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien?"

Andy jadeó sorprendida ante la nueva voz, un hombre gordo de chaleco de cazador y cachucha de béisbol se le había acercado "¿No me digas que habías entrado a curiosear?" él preguntó al notar lo sucia de que estaba "Perdiste tu tiempo, niña, ya habíamos revisado a ver si tenían algo de valor pero no tenían una mierda"

"¿Huh?" Andy dijo sin entender.

"Los llegaste a ver ¿verdad?... No me digas que estás afectada por eso"

Andy instintivamente decidió seguirle el juego "Es que… Dios, es la primera vez que veo gente quemada…" ella confesó aunque técnicamente era una mentira, pues ya había visto eso y mucho más a través del pasado de Logan.

"¡Ja! Te lo creería si de verdad fueran gente ¡malditas escorias!" el hombre musitó con un escupitajo al suelo "Te lo digo, son como cucarachas, matas a una y aparecen como cien… Por Dios, niña, estás palidísima, ten, tómate esto, te hará sentir mejor" el hombre dijo ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza la cual Andy aceptó por pura inercia "Oye ¿por qué no invitas a tus amigos del autobús a la fiesta? Vamos a pasar el resto de la noche celebrando"

"Um… gracias… pero me temo que no nos podemos quedar" Andy dijo torpemente.

"¿Por qué no? Va a haber cervezas pero por cantidad"

"Es que a uno de mis amigos se le está acabando la insulina y debemos llegar a la ciudad más cercana para conseguir más…"

"Oh, te entiendo, tengo un primo que también es diabético y es de lo peor, bueno, ni modo"

"Si… ni modo…" ella dijo y echó una última mirada a la casa, cosa de lo que se arrepintió inmediatamente porque unos hombres estaban orinando el porche mientras se reían grotescamente y tuvo que emplear toda su sangre fría para alejarse lo más calmadamente posible sin hacer nada que levantara sospechas.

Al entrar al autobús se encontró a Benjamín y Jessica quienes la habían esperado en expectativa y se sorprendieron al ver su estado "Vámonos" ella dijo secamente.

"¿Andy?..." Jessica preguntó tentativamente.

"Ya me oyeron, solo vámonos… te tocará manejar por el resto de la noche, Benjamín, este lugar no es seguro para nosotros de todos modos…" Andy dijo y sin más se dirigió a su cama.

Ambos se miraron y Benjamín decidió tomar el volante para arrancar el autobús.

No supo en qué momento Andy cerró sus ojos, pero jadeó y se levantó de su cama de un respingo, había tenido una pesadilla.

"¿Qué haces tú con una cerveza en la mano?"

Ella se encontró con el rostro de la señora Wang sin comprender lo que le había dicho, pero luego bajó la mirada y se encontró con que aún sostenía la cerveza que ese horrible hombre le había dado y la guardó rápidamente debajo del colchón sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar, solo quería evitar que esa botella fuera bebida accidentalmente por alguno de sus amigos porque a sus ojos era igual a veneno.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿qué fue lo que viste ahí?"

"Um, pues nada, que una casa se quemó…"

"Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que si alguien murió calcinado dentro de esa casa… habían mutantes ahí ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?... no, o sea, no creo-"

"¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!... ¿habían niños?"

"¡No quiero hablar de eso ahora! ¿está bien?... Por favor, yo… estoy hecha un desastre y no puedo pensar bien, si ahorita mismo tuve una pesadilla…"

"¿Una pesadilla?"

"Si… me vi a mi misma parada en el borde de un precipicio muy profundo y salté de él sin más ni más… no sé por qué salté pero sabía que solo me iba a doler pero no iba a morir y a medida que caía me sentía tan libre y tan en paz… como si de verdad tuviera los poderes de Logan… y no se limita a un sueño, muchas veces me he sentido invisible, como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importar lo que le pudiera hacer a mi cuerpo porque igual iba a estar bien… y eso me asusta como no tiene idea"

"¿Cómo dices?" la señora Wang preguntó como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando.

"Si, no puedo hacer locuras sin pensar en las consecuencias, si me corto me corto, si me quemo me quemo, si salto de un precipicio por supuesto que me voy a morir, no puedo sanar como Logan y ciertamente no soy una mutante… solo soy humana ¿sabe?..."

"¿Solo eres humana? Dios, no puedo creer esto… solo eres humana"

"Um, si…" Andy dijo sintiéndose un poco confundida.

La señora Wang tuvo que soltar una suave y sardónica risa y la miró con algo semejante a rabia y frialdad y de repente sucedió lo impensable.

"¡AAAAARRRRGHH! ¡LA PUTA QUE LA PARIÓ!" Andy chilló de dolor, se había desplomado al suelo tras haber recibido una fuerte bofetada.

"¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando ahí atrás?" Benjamín gritó desde su asiento de conductor.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué es lo que le hice para que me pegara?" Andy gimió aún caída.

"¡Andy!" Beth exclamó y se arrodillo a su lado para abrazarla.

"¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Qué la señora Wang hizo qué?" Jessica preguntó confundida "¿Por qué hizo eso si Andy es genial?" ella reclamó.

"Oh, si, Andy es genial" la señora Wang dijo sarcásticamente "Es colaboradora con todo, considerada, agradable para conversar y en general una chica sana, dulce y tierna ¡pero yo estoy hasta aquí! Me lo he aguantado todo este tiempo a ver si lo podía echar a un lado pero es que lo tengo atragantado en la garganta ¡y francamente estoy harta! ¡Ojalá estuvieras muerta! ¿Por qué demonios no te mueres de una vez?" ella dijo venenosamente.

"Pero es que no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que he hecho para ofenderla?" Andy preguntó.

"¡Tu presencia, maldita sea! ¡El simple hecho de que existas! Dios mío, si esta noche entraste a una casa que estuvo en llamas y que pudo haberse desplomado en cualquier momento ¡pero te saliste como si nada! ¿Y aún tienes el tupé de decirme en mi cara que solo eres humana?" ella gruñó "Ustedes jovencitos no entienden una mierda, solo se divierten en este viaje y no les importa más nada ¿no creen que yo quisiera que mi hijo estuviera aquí conociendo todos estos lugares y divirtiéndose también?"

"Ah, bueno pues" Andy dijo y se incorporó para enfrentarla "¿Se trata de eso? ¿de que extraña a su hijo? Pues créeme que lamento lo que ha pasado pero no por eso tenía que pegarme"

"¿Aún no lo entiendes, estúpida? Pasaste por un huracán y sobreviviste, sufriste un accidente automovilístico y te recuperaste, un asaltante te puso una pistola en tu cabeza y estaba por violarte pero te salvaron, te ibas a suicidar y te volvieron a salvar, maldición, hasta parecías un monstruo gracias a quien sabe qué cosas habrá hecho este tal Logan en su pasado ¡estabas tan mal por sus recuerdos que todos, incluso la Doctora O´Connor, jurábamos que ibas a terminar loca o muerta y sin embargo aún vives! Y mi hijo… ¡él era mucho más poderoso que tú y murió como un perro!" la señora Wang dijo con la cara enrojecida de pura furia "No serás una mutante ¡pero tampoco eres humana!... di qué demonios eres, dilo de una buena vez"

"Yo… yo solo soy Andy"

Tremendo error, la mujer se abalanzó sobre ella con sus manos apretando su cuello con una fuerza que era sobrehumana "¡NOOOOOO! ¿QUÉ ERES TÚ? DILO ¡DILO, MALDITA! ¡DILOOOOOOO!"


	45. Capítulo 45

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera pensó en luchar, sus oídos llenos de llanto y gritos de espanto que retumbaban el lugar pero a la vez se oían muy distantes. Pero no duró mucho, su cuello había sido liberado permitiendo que su cuerpo se llenara del tan necesitado aire y cuando recuperó su visión se encontró de rodillas y a Benjamín parado frente a ella sujetando fuertemente a la señora Wang por los hombros. La conmoción había sido tal que en ningún momento percibió que había detenido el autobús para intervenir.

"¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA ES LO QUE LE PASA? ¿ACASO SE HA VUELTO LOCA?" Benjamín gritó mientras la sacudía rudamente "¡De por si los humanos son malos con nosotros los mutantes y usted viene a maltratar a la única humana que no quiere bien! ¿Pues sabe qué? ¡Se acabó!"

Benjamín jaló a la mujer y abrió la puerta del autobús para sacarla a patadas para acto seguido tomar su maleta y lanzarla en el medio de la carretera.

"¿Estás bien, Andy? Ya esa horrible mujer no te va a hacer más daño" él dijo tras haber cerrado la puerta y se sentó frente al volante para arrancar el autobús, mientras tanto Jessica y Beth se abrazaron, rompiendo en llanto.

Andy estuvo en estado de shock por quien sabe cuando tiempo, pero después pudo reaccionar "Regresa…" ella susurró con dificultad por tener la garganta adolorida "Regresa el autobús, Benjamín…"

"¿Qué?"

"Regresa el autobús"

"¡No lo voy a hacer!"

"¿A poco la señora Wang se va a quedar sola en medio de la nada?" Jessica sollozó.

"No, no va a ser así" Andy le respondió "Benjamín, regresa en autobús"

"¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo haré! ¡Se puede morir para lo que me importa!" él exclamó enojado.

"Entonces no nos dejas otra opción" Andy dijo y se volvió hacia Beth "¿Beth?…"

"_Regresa el autobús, Benjamín_" Beth ordenó telepáticamente al tomar control de su mente.

Frío, al expulsar aire helado de su boca era lo único en lo que podía pensar aún sin salir de su estupor, que hacía mucho frío aquí afuera y no servía de nada abrazarse a sí misma y sin embargo no tenía las fuerzas para estirarse y alcanzar su maleta que yacía tirada a poco más de 70 centímetros de distancia para buscar algo para abrigarse. De pronto se vio encandilada por un par de fuerte luces que se le venían hacia ella y el autobús se detuvo.

Andy descendió para encontrarla de rodillas, con los hombros y la cabeza caída en derrota y temblando de frío mientras se abrazaba "Es que no lo entiendo…" la señora Wang comenzó a sollozar y levantó la cabeza para mirarla "Solo quiero entender por qué, Dios mío, es todo lo que quiero saber… todo sería mucho más sencillo si pudiera morir pero no tengo el valor de quitar mi propia vida y es una tortura ¡todos los días de mi vida son una constante tortura! ¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?... ¿POR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?" ella gritó con los ojos bien apretados y se desplomó en el concreto "¿Por qué? Dios ¿cuándo volveré a tener paz, Dios mío? ¿Cuándo?..."

_Solo me quedé parada ahí, viendo como sangraba, no podía llorar o sentir pena o abrazarla o hacer nada, era como si no pudiera sentir nada y no lo entendía ¿será que ya me he expuesto a tanta tragedia que había llegado a un punto en que no podía sentir más nada? Era un pensamiento que daba miedo y aún así solo me quedé viéndola sangrar…_

_Creo que está de más decir como estuvo todo la mañana del día siguiente, era como un funeral, nadie hablaba ni hacía nada, cada quien en su rincón sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, en cierto momento Jessica y Beth habían tratado de que la señora Wang tomara algo de desayunar pero fue inútil y de seguro acariciaron la idea de que Beth la convenciera telepáticamente de hacerlo, pero supongo que no lo hizo por miedo de empeorar más las cosas, ya sabes, que se fuera a molestar por haber sido manipulada mentalmente aunque fuera por si propio bien y de hecho Benjamín se enojó mal cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó y estaba determinado a no tener nada que ver con ella, limitándose a concentrar su mente en el camino._

_No recuerdo como salió el tema de que faltaba unas cosas y que alguien debía hacer las compras, pero se negaron rotundamente cuando yo me ofrecí diciendo que necesitaba descanso y me tomó un rato convencerlos. Estaba claro que la señora Wang no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, Jessica no podía por su apariencia claramente mutante, Beth era necesaria porque en caso de suceder algo ella lo podía percibir telepáticamente y Benjamín necesitaba descansar por haber manejado toda la noche. A la final gané la discusión al decir que necesitaba distraerme y cambiar el ambiente por un rato para sentirme mejor._

_Así me fui al pueblo más cercano a pie, esperando que pasara un autobús o algo que me pudiera llevar, pero mientras iba caminando fue que sucedió y me tuve que esconder entre los matorrales, me habían entrado las ganas de llorar._

_Tal vez lloré por mí por un minuto o dos, pero luego lloré por la señora Wang, por Paula, por esa pobre gente quemada y hasta lloré por ti y lloré como no tienes idea._

_Lloré por el tiempo que has estado solo, asustado, sin tener a nadie que te consolara o te orientara, por sentir que este mundo te ha dado la espalda y te ha tratado como basura, por la incertidumbre de no saber quien eras, de dónde has venido y si alguna vez tuviste una familia que te quisiera, lloré porque haz sido lastimado más allá de lo humanamente soportable y por el dolor que haz sentido por perder a las personas que has amado y por la injusticia de todo. Dios, Logan, como lloré por ti._

_Pero mientras yacía en la grama poco a poco me iba calmando y al hacerlo fue que pude comprender muchas cosas como si se tratara de una revelación y sentí que en medio de la tristeza había esperanza._

_Se me ocurrió que era una pena que no pudiera estar cara a cara con ese tal Stryker, porque entonces tendría el enorme gusto de decirle que ha fallado miserablemente._

_Si, había querido hacer de ti una máquina asesina, una cosa sin sentimientos, incapaz de considerar las acciones de sus actos sino solo existir para llevar a cabo sus retorcidos propósitos. Pero falló, falló en ver algo que yo si tuve la bendición de poder ver, porque a pesar del cinismo, la rabia y todo lo demás, en el fondo tú tienes un corazón de oro, un corazón tan noble, fuerte y grande que ni siquiera una intervención enferma lo pudo destruir y en eso en sí mismo es un milagro. _

_Una máquina asesina no podría ser capaz de abrazar, proteger, amar, besar. Una máquina asesina no podría pasar su tiempo arreglando bicicletas o patines para que los niños pudieran seguir jugando o llamarles la atención para que hagan caso y se porten bien o tomarles de la mano para que no se pierdan o se lastimen. Una máquina asesina no daría hasta lo que no tiene por el amor de una mujer. Una máquina asesina no podría haber regresado al hospital el día siguiente de haberme encontrado por accidente en su intento de escapar…_

_Si, Logan, fue tu corazón lo que no te dejó dormir aquella noche y te impulsó a regresar al hospital muy a pesar de ti mismo para luego cuidarme._

_También vi lo ridículo que te sentiste la primera vez que te pusiste un uniforme y sé que después de la muerte del Profesor Xavier habías tomado esta nueva responsabilidad como líder de los X-Men como una imposición y hasta como un castigo por haber matado a Jean, pero con el tiempo lo has ido asimilando, tal vez no de manera consiente, pero muy en el fondo sabes que esto es algo mucho más grande que ti mismo._

_¿Qué es lo que ves cuando estas frente al espejo vistiendo tu uniforme? ¿Todavía te ves como una máquina asesina o como un hombre con un verdadero propósito? Hoy por hoy te haz convertido en lo que muchos solo sueñan ser: en un agente de cambio capaz de hacer la diferencia, porque a pesar de ser imperfecto, también sabes que este mundo alberga mucha belleza y por eso es que vale la pena salir a defenderlo cada vez que necesita ser defendido, para que el resto de nosotros nos sintamos mas seguros en él._

_Sé que lo que te voy a decir tal ves no te haga cambiar de idea y sigas insistiendo, pero por favor, Logan, ya no sigas persiguiendo ese pasado que has perdido, es solo eso, pasado, no lo puedes cambiar más que yo al mío y temo que solo pueda traerte más dolor. En cambio el presente y el futuro, esas si son cosas que puedes moldear como mejor te parezca, lo que hayas sino ya no importa, lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar a ser es lo que de verdad vale y sé que si te lo propones podrás tener el futuro y la vida que tanto anhelas, solo recuerda eso. Pero bueno, me he desviado del tema y de seguro querrás saber como estuvo el resto del día. _

_Después de haberme recuperado fui capaz de llegar al pueblo para hacer las compras y sabía que me había demorado mucho más de lo esperado en regresar, por eso quería que Beth se quedara, ella podía sentirme telepáticamente y se ocuparía de que el resto del grupo no se mortificara sin necesidad por mi tardanza y una vez que lo hice me encuentro con que la señora Wang aún no había salido de la cama._

"¿Por qué estás hablando conmigo? Lo de anoche fue una verdadera desgracia, deberías odiarme, todos deberían odiarme…" ella dijo sin mirarla.

Andy vio con tristeza como se encogía más de vergüenza y se sentó en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no perturbarla más "No, no es así, solo están asustados… es que después de lo que pasó algo tenía que ceder…" ella pausó por un minuto o dos y continuó "No sé por qué vivo mientras que mi familia no y no pasa un día en que no me lo pregunte. Mi hermano Taylor, por ejemplo, prometía tener un futuro brillante por delante, era un jugador muy bueno y quién sabe que tan lejos hubiera llegado, pero su talento y su vida se perdieron tan insensatamente que a veces dan ganas de gritar… Ojala pudiera decirle por qué su hijo ya no está en este mundo, pero quiero que sepa que no le tengo rencor porque sé lo que se siente, yo también sentí celos cuando veía con el pasar de los días como la gente se reunía con alguien, habrán perdido al menos a un familiar, pero se tenían los unos a los otros y yo me preguntaba por qué yo no tenía a nadie…"

"Pero es muy distinto cuando se pierde a un hijo ¿cómo te lo explico si aún no sabes lo que es eso? Sentirlo crecer dentro de tu vientre por nueve meses hasta que por fin lo tienes en tus brazos, y sin embargo había momentos en que no quería que naciera, no porque me asustara el dolor, sino porque me lo imaginaba tan cómodo y calientito y tan a salvo dentro de mí… sabía que una vez que naciera no iba a quedar igual de protegido… ¡Dios, te sientes sangrar por dentro y es un sangrado que no para nunca!" la señora Wang sollozó miserablemente.

Andy no sabía que decirle que pudiera servirle de consuelo, pero la tomó por los hombros, tratando de llevarla hacia si.

"No ¿qué haces? Déjame…"

"Está bien, solo la quiero abrazar" Andy dijo suavemente.

La señora Wang trató de liberarse, pero no tenía fuerzas para poner resistencia y terminó abrazada "¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Fui horrible contigo!" ella sollozó.

"Shhhhh, ya, ya, no se angustie más por eso, de verdad" Andy susurró.

"Estoy tan cansada…"

"Lo sé, trate de calmarse, ya pasó…"

En eso Jessica y Beth entraron tentativamente al cuarto y Andy extendió un brazo, invitándolas a unirse y las dos se subieron a la cama para un abrazo de grupo.

"Quédese tranquila, señora Wang" Beth susurró.

"Si, nosotras no la odiamos" Jessica susurró también.

"_Beth ¿Dónde está Benjamín?_" Andy pensó.

"_Está afuera, aún está enojado_" Beth le respondió telepáticamente.

"_Está bien…_"

Una hora más tarde Andy salió del autobús para encontrar a Benjamín caminando en círculos por el solar, ocasionalmente pateando alguna piedra que se encontrara a su paso en frustración y se le acercó.

"Benny, por favor, necesito que me escuches"

"¿Para decirme qué? ¿Que perdone a esa horrible mujer y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?" él dijo sarcásticamente.

"Ciertamente no puedo obligarte a hacer nada, pero te pido que busques en tu corazón-"

"¿Qué no puedes obligarme a hacer nada? ¡Anoche no tuviste ningún problema en hacer precisamente eso con la ayuda de Beth!"

"¡La ibas a dejar en el medio de la nada!"

"¡Ella te atacó! ¿O se te ha olvidado?" Benjamín gruñó.

"¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes, muchísimas gracias!" Andy gruñó más fuerte "Dios ¿en serio crees que esto no me afecta para nada? ¡Me tardé en regresar porque estuve un buen rato llorando como una Magdalena entre los matorrales! ¡Pero resulta que esto es mucho más grande de lo que yo o tú podamos sentir y lo sabes! ella dijo y soltó una bocanada de aire para calmarse "Mira, Benjamín, tú sabes que perdí a mi familia por culpa de un desastre natural, pero lo de la señora Wang fue mucho peor. No solo es el shock de encontrar a su hijo muerto a punta de golpes, sino que tuvo que soportar rechazo y humillaciones por parte de su esposo, de su familia y de la suya propia. Solo piénsalo, se enamoró de ese hombre y pensó que con él pasaría el resto de su vida pero su amor no era tan incondicional después de todo… no debe ser fácil andar sola en este mundo sabiendo que tiene familiares vivos que podrían ayudarla pero que son incapaces de darle la hora del día solo porque tuvo un hijo mutante, o sea ¿cómo no quieres que esté triste y amargada?"

Benjamín no dijo nada, solo estaba parado ahí con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza baja mirando hacia un lado, incapaz de mirar a Andy, pero ella se le acercó más para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros "Sé que estás enojado y tienes razón de estarlo, pero siento que también hay celos, ves que ella daría hasta lo que no tiene para tener a su hijo de vuelta pero tu mamá fue incapaz de sentir lo mismo por ti y eso te duele y te hace enojar ¿o me equivoco?"

Benjamín aún permaneció sin decir nada.

"Las chicas y yo le dimos un abrazo de grupo y le dijimos que no la odiábamos ¿y sabes cómo reaccionó? Lloró más fuertemente, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien la abrazó… por favor, no la hagas sentir más paria de lo que ya se siente, ya sabes lo feo que es eso… solo te pido que lo pienses ¿si?..." Andy dijo y lo soltó con un beso en la mejilla para regresar al autobús y él reanudó su caminata.

Había pasado una media hora y la señora Wang aún permanecía acostada en la cama con la mirada perdida, pero jadeó de miedo cuando Benjamín entró al cuarto, pues no se le ha olvidado la manera tan ruda en que la trató anoche. Pero él entró con la cabeza baja y se subió a la cama, sentándose de rodillas frente a ella.

"Señora Wang, no tenga miedo" él dijo con tristeza y arrepentimiento "Por favor, perdóneme por cómo la traté anoche, sé que fui muy agresivo y lo siento mucho…"

"¡Oh, Benjamín!" la señora Wang jadeó de sorpresa al verse abrazada.

"Lo siento mucho" Benjamín repitió con lágrimas en sus ojos "Lo que esos bastardos le hicieron a esos pobres mutantes sacó lo peor de nosotros ¿huh? Si nos peleamos este viaje se echará a perder y no quiero que eso suceda, porque eso significaría que los estamos dejando ganar ¿verdad?... No volveré a ser malo con usted, señora Wang, eso se lo prometo…"

_Una vez que las cosas mejoraron entre nosotros reanudamos el viaje, pero más tarde ese mismo día…_

Beth cerró sus ojos en hartazgo "Dios… no de nuevo" ella murmuró.

"¿Qué cosa?" Jessica preguntó.

"Más adelante… otro grupo de esos Amigos de la Humanidad están repartiendo volantes…"

Ante esto Andy sintió una repentina corriente de ira atravesarle todo el cuerpo "¡YA ESTUVO!" ella chilló y se apuró a buscar algo debajo de su colchón.

"Andy ¿qué vas a hacer?" Benjamín preguntó.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba el grupo el autobús mantuvo la misma velocidad, pero Andy había bajado una de las ventanas y sacó su cabeza "¡ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO 21, ESTÚPIDOS!" ella gritó a todo pulmón, arrojándoles la botella de cerveza que había guardado lo más fuerte que pudo y Benjamín pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo para alejarse lo más rápido posible y así no darles tiempo de reaccionar.

"¡Ouch! Eso dolió y no fue conmigo" Beth dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Andy preguntó.

"Que le diste a uno de esos tipos justo en la cabeza"

"No inventes, si yo nunca le pego a nada"

"Menos mal que no porque entonces cómo explicas que su trasero esté tendido en el medio de la carretera con el cráneo abierto y sangrando como loco, eso va a necesitar varias puntadas"

"¡Guao, Andy! Espero que nunca te haga enojar mal" Jessica dijo con una risa.

_En ese momento todo como que cayó en su lugar dentro de mí, tal vez no pueda mover cosas con mi mente o cambiar el clima o tener una fuerza ridículamente sobrehumana, soy solamente humana pero eso no impide que quiera participar de esto. Aún no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, pero por Dios que tengo que hacerlo, porque ha llegado la hora de que deje de presenciar estas desgracias y no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo._

_Benjamín no pudo haberlo dicho mejor: no podemos dejar que ganen, no hacer nada no solo es irresponsable, sino que nos convertimos en cómplices silenciosos de los que si abusan de aquellos que no pueden defenderse y yo por lo menos me rehúso a tener sangre inocente en mis manos si me quedo pasiva en casa sin hacer nada._

_Con ustedes siempre en mi corazón me despido por ahora, por favor dale muchos besos y abrazos a los niños de mi parte._

_Andy._

**Hoy **

Logan había terminado de leer la carta y la puso a un lado para restregar su cara con ambas manos, esto había sido mucho más intenso de lo que se había esperado y pensó que definitivamente Andy sabía lo que estaba haciendo al mandarla a su nombre, no había manera de que pudiera compartir algo tan fuerte con los niños…

"_No tenías que haber pasado por todo eso tú sola…_" Logan pensó con impotencia de no haber estado con ella para brindarle consuelo.

Unos 15 minutos después bajó al piso inferior, con sus pensamientos aún sumidos en la carta recorría el largo pasillo del cuartel general sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo hasta que llegó hasta el área de lockers en donde los X-Men guardaban sus uniformes. Con un suspiro abrió el suyo el cual contenía varios uniformes, unos pares más que el resto de su equipo por obvias razones y tomó uno para acariciar el material con las yemas de los dedos a la vez que lo contemplaba en silencio bajo una nueva luz.

Si se había sentido ridículo la primera vez que usó uno y en general lo veía como una molestia, una estupidez innecesaria, pero ahora, ahora sentía algo diferente sobre él, sentía que este uniforme tenía un valor…

El canadiense se lo llevó al cuarto contiguo en donde siempre se lo ponía cuando tenía que ir a una misión, solo que en esta ocasión se lo puso con la misma ceremonia y circunstancia con la que se ponía un kimono en el tiempo que entrenaba en Japón y una vez ya vestido se dirigió frente a un espejo para encontrarse con su reflejo.

"_Ay, Dios mío ¡pero que guapo se ve con ese uniforme puesto! Hasta provoca comérselo a besos…_"

Logan tuvo que sonreír al escuchar los pensamientos de Andy haciendo eco en su mente y bajó la mirada, en sus manos sostenía un par de guantes de cuero que hacia juego. Por alguna razón se los ponía para luego recordar por qué no le gustaba, pues le hacía sudar las manos y por culpa de eso tomó la mala costumbre de tirarlos a cualquier lado siempre que podía y se sintió como un idiota por asumir que se ponía un par nuevo cada vez sin siquiera molestarse en olfatearlos, ya que ahora sabía que Andy siempre estaba pendiente de ver dónde los tiraba para recogerlos y guardarlo en su correspondiente lugar para que siempre encontrara su uniforme completo.

"¿Logan?"

Logan volteó hacia la nueva voz, estaba tan ensimismado que no había sentido la presencia de Storm, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí.

"¿Estás bien? Te ves como afectado…"

Él no tenía voz para responderle, aún sintiéndose conmovido por la carta, de modo que hizo lo que le pareció más fácil y se la entregó para que la leyera por ella misma.

"¡Guao!..." ella susurró de manera casi inaudible al haber terminado de leer "Debemos averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre esos Amigos de la Humanidad antes de que se conviertan en un verdadero problema"

"Si es que no lo son ya… no me sorprendería que ellos sean los que tuvieron que ver con ese incendio…" Logan dijo con rabia sin dejar de ver su reflejo.

Storm se lo quedó viendo y luego se paró a su lado frente al espejo "¿Sabes? Andy tiene razón sobre algo" ella dijo suavemente.

"¿Sobre que no podemos permitir que ganen?"

"Eso también, pero me refería a la parte en donde dice que tienes un buen corazón, solo que las veces que hemos tratado de decírtelo tú no lo crees porque eres muy duro contigo mismo"

"Si, bueno, es que es algo un poco difícil de creer cuando se ha hecho las cosas que he hecho…" Logan musitó.

"Todos hemos cometido errores, Logan, lo importante es aprender de ellos y en tu caso aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo para que puedas tener una mejor vida, a mi me gustaría verte feliz" Storm dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro sin dejar de ver sus reflejos.

"Si, lo sé" Logan dijo suavemente, agradeciendo el gesto.


	46. Cápitulo 46

_Querido Logan._

_En esta carta te contaré algunas cosas de mi viaje que obvié en las anteriores, a falta de un mejor término fue reencontrarse con el pasado._

_Desde que me fui en aquella fría noche jamás contemplé la posibilidad de regresar, hasta lo había bloqueado de mi mente al punto que ni estando en este viaje se me había ocurrido y era el de ir al Sur, hacia donde alguna vez fue mi hogar._

_Es cierto, mi pueblo se había recuperado un poco después del huracán, pero ya no era el mismo, por ejemplo había negocios nuevos en lugar de aquellos que había conocido de niña, pero en otros lados la marca de lo ocurrido era demasiado evidente, terrenos baldíos en donde antes había locales o casas o lo que sea, era como ver lo que quedó después de un bombardeo, incluso ahora, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, mucha gente aún no ha podido volver y cuando visité mi vecindario ¡Dios! era como si nunca me hubiera ido, porque aún estaba tan destruido como lo dejé… _

_La única razón por la que había regresado era para depositar flores en los restos de mi antigua casa como un gesto simbólico, como nunca pude encontrar los cuerpos de mi familia para darles sepultura esto era lo único que tenía para honrarlos, por supuesto no podía faltar las lágrimas de añoranza y las oraciones con la esperanza de que estén bien en donde quiera que estén. Fue bastante catártico._

_Al ver que había gente que lo había perdido todo y que aún estaban pasando necesidades decidimos recolectar todo lo que pudiéramos para ayudarlos y una vez que obtuvimos una cantidad decente de cosas cada quien se fue por su lado con los donativos, con la excepción de Jessica, la pobre siempre tenía que quedarse en el autobús para evitar algún mal rato._

_Así pues caminé y caminé con mi caja en brazos hasta que llegué a parar a un malogrado parque de trailers ¡pero poco me imaginé que en ese lugar me iría a topar con semejante sorpresa! Dios, es irónico como a veces la vida da vueltas… _

"¿Andrea?... ¿Andrea Gallagher? ¿Eres tú?" una joven rubia de su edad llamó insegura, parando en el acto de lavar su ropa a mano en una ponchera grande de plástico al lado de su tráiler para acercarse a ella.

Andy frunció el ceño en confusión "Disculpa ¿pero te conozco?..."

"¿No te acuerdas de mí? Fuimos al mismo liceo…"

_Me demoré un poco en reconocerla, estaba tan descuidada, cansada y tan diferente a como la recordaba que literalmente se me cayó la quijada de la impresión._

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Miranda Adler?... Pero… o sea ¿qué te pasó?... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

_Ya conoces a Miranda Adler: capitana de porristas, reina del baile, rubia, hermosa, popular y una verdadera bruja, su padre era el dueño de una cadena local de supermercados y por lo tanto una niña rica y engreída que siempre obtenía lo que quisiera y se salía con la suya. Ella siempre caminaba por los pasillos del liceo con aires de suficiencia, como si el lugar y sus compañeros de clases no fueran lo suficientemente buenos como para compartir el aire con ella y sin embargo todos querían ser como ella y los chicos se morían por que les diera la hora del día. Era como nuestra versión de Paris Hilton, pero mucho antes de que la gente supiera quien era Paris Hilton y que saliera el video ese que la hizo famosa._

_Y por alguna razón ella se molestaba en recordarles a todos que alguna vez tuve una amiga mutante. No puedo creer el tiempo que pasé rascándome la cabeza tratando de recordar que fue lo que hice para ofenderla, porque hacía mi vida en el liceo un verdadero infierno, pero viéndolo ahora me doy cuenta que era simplemente un juego para ella, un deporte que le encantaba practicar para hacerse la interesante. Pero ahora estaba en un parque de trailers y no podía entender porqué, porque sé por hecho que diría que primero muerta a ser vista en un lugar de estos junto con la chusma._

"Supongo que te confunde enormemente ver qué hago yo aquí y en un lugar de estos ¿huh?" Miranda dijo.

"Para qué voy a decir que no si sí…" Andy admitió "¿Qué no estaban de viaje o algo cuando pasó el huracán?"

"Si, estábamos de viaje, excepto por Bill, él prefirió quedarse en casa de unos amigos, pero fue mucho antes de saber que la cosa se iba a poner mal por acá…"

_Oh, si, Bill, él era su hermano mayor y era el que iba a heredar el negocio de la familia algún día…_

"Ooooohhh… ¿no me vas a decir que? bueno…"

"Si, es lo que estás pensando, y no solo eso, sino que nuestros locales fueron arrasados, no quedó nada…" Miranda dijo con un dejo de amargura.

"Per no entiendo ¿tu papá no tenía un seguro o algo así?"

Miranda tuvo que reír sarcásticamente, era obvio que su padre no había manejado apropiadamente las cosas "Tenía unas deudas, tomó malas decisiones y aparecieron los acreedores y… bueno ¿para qué molestarte con detalles que ya no vienen al caso? Solo sé que buen día no lo soportó más y murió de un infarto…"

"¡Dios!... ¿Y qué hay de tu mamá?"

"Está dentro del tráiler… pero es como si no la tuviera, es como si… como si hubiera muerto por dentro, no quiere salir, no quiere hablar, no quiere hacer nada, y eso que he intentado hacer de todo para hacerla reaccionar, no sé cuantas veces le he dicho que la necesito… a veces creo que sería mucho mejor que muera en serio…" Miranda dijo pesadamente "¿Y qué hay de tu familia?"

Andy tuvo que negar con la cabeza.

"¿Y Taylor? ¿él también…?"

"Si, los perdí a todos, solo quedo yo…"

Hubo una breve pausa y Miranda siguió "Te ves muy bien ¿qué has estado haciendo?"

"Pues me fui de aquí y las he tenido duras por un tiempo, pero luego empecé a vivir en un lugar agradable en Westchester… en una mansión…"

"No te creo ¿acaso te conseguiste un tipo rico o qué?"

"¡Dios, no!... conocí a un amigo y él me consiguió un trabajo ahí, soy algo así como la ama de llaves, hago el mercado, pago las cuentas, cocino, organizo, anoto entre otras cosas, es de tiempo completo así que vivo y trabajo en la mansión"

"¿Y cómo es esa mansión?"

"Básicamente como las que ves en la televisión sobre la vida de los ricos y famosos con todos los lujos que te puedas imaginar, es bastante abrumador la verdad"

"Vaya… parece que ahora la tienes buena…"

"Si, bueno, supongo que eso depende de cómo lo veas"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¡Porque está hasta la madre de mutantes!" Andy dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

"¡Oh!" Miranda exclamó impresionada.

"Exacto…" Andy dijo y dejó la caja que estaba cargando a un lado para continuar "¿Sabes lo que me molesta de todo ese asunto cuando estábamos en el liceo? Que nunca te tomaste el tiempo de averiguar como fue todo y nunca quisiste escucharlo cuando trataba de decírtelo, tú simplemente seguiste con los estereotipos y me molestaste basándole nada más en ellos. Yo no sabía que Paula era mutante, pero eso ni siquiera es relevante porque ella fue una chica genial, divertida, me ayudaba con la tarea, me dejaba jugar con los animalitos y dejaba que la ayudara con la tienda y hablábamos de todo, ya sabes, todas esas cosas que los amigos hacen ¡pero nunca te preocupó en descubrirlo y eso es triste!"

"No es como si hubiera estado totalmente equivocada, todos vimos a ese Magneto amenazando en televisión nacional y luego lo que hizo con el Golden Gate-"

"¡Y todos vimos lo que Osama Bin Laden hizo! Pero a nadie se le ocurre discriminar a los humanos por las idioteces que hacen unos pocos! ¿o si?" Andy dijo exasperada y tuvo que tomarse un momento para tranquilizarse.

"Esos mutantes… ¿te tratan bien? ¿No te tienen de esclava, verdad?"

Andy tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse en su casa, porque esa era posiblemente la cosa más ignorante que había oído en mucho tiempo "No, yo, um… tengo un buen sueldo y todos los beneficios como vacaciones, seguro médico, hasta maternidad en caso de querer tener hijos algún día… son todos buenas personas, especialmente los niños"

"¿Niños?"

"Si, es que le damos refugio a niños mutantes que quedaron solos, los cuidamos, alimentamos y educamos, la mansión es algo así como el liceo, se ven las mismas materias solo que adicionalmente les enseñan a controlar sus poderes para que los usen para el bien… Ellos… ellos no son nada diferentes a nosotros ¿sabes? a la final solo quieren las mismas cosas: ser amados, abrazados, escuchados, sentir que hay alguien que se preocupa por ellos y los quiera… los mutantes son iguales a nosotros, solo que tienen algo extra, pero eso es todo"

_Hubo otra larga pausa en la que me la quedé mirando por un buen rato, aún puedo recordar como Miranda y su mamá iban religiosamente al salón de belleza y como siempre lucía hermosa, pero ahora estaba del asco y sus manos, una vez impecables y perfectamente manicuradas estaban ahora destrozadas de tanto lavar ropa a mano porque ni siquiera tenía una lavadora. Parecía mentira, las dos teníamos la misma edad pero se veía mucho mayor que yo y al verle los ojos comprendí que ya no tenía caso seguir enojada con ella por como había sido todo en el liceo. Ya no estábamos en el liceo, ella también lo había perdido todo y todo lo que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza de tristeza y vergüenza y no pude evitar sentir pena. _

"Debes estar feliz de verme así ¿no es cierto?" Miranda musitó con la cabeza baja.

"No, aunque no lo creas esto no me hace nada feliz" Andy dijo sinceramente.

"Oh, vamos, no eres tan santa, al menos debes sentir como un fresquito por dentro"

Andy se encogió de hombros como indicando que no sabía que más que decir y se agachó a recoger la caja que había dejado en el suelo para ofrecérsela "Ten, sé que no es gran cosa, solo hay un poco de ropa, comida y unos utensilios que te pueden servir…"

Miranda exploró el contenido de la caja y miró a Andy como si estuviera loca "¿Por qué haces esto? Si fui horrible contigo…"

"Si, es cierto, fuiste una verdadera mierda"

"¿Entonces por qué haces esto?"

"No lo sé… yo también lo perdí todo y bien pude haber terminado en un lugar de estos… además como tu misma lo dijiste yo no soy tan santa… fui, um, fui horrible con alguien que me importa mucho, estaba ebria y molesta y le dije cosas que nadie debería decírselas a nadie y ahora tengo que lidiar con eso…" Andy confesó tristemente "Oye, siento mucho lo que ha pasado, espero que tu mamá mejore algún día…"

"Yo también… y siento lo de tu familia" Miranda dijo sinceramente.

"Gracias… buena suerte"

"Igual…"

Andy sonrió tristemente y dio la media vuelta para irse.

_Después de eso me reuní con mis amigos, supongo que debí haber lucido muy mal porque no dejaban de preguntarme si estaba bien a cuenta de saber de antemano todo lo que me había pasado en este lugar, pero Beth intercedió diciendo que solo estaba un poco decaída pero que necesitaba un poco de tiempo y estaría bien, así que me dejaron tranquila y esa misma tarde partimos. Mientras que Beth manejaba y los demás estaban en lo suyo yo solo me quedé contemplando como todo se alejaba a través de una de las ventanas. Ojalá pudiera decir que experimenté una especie de cierre pero la verdad es que me sentí completamente perdida, tanto tiempo y sin embargo era como si no me hubiera ido, de nuevo con esa sensación de que no había nada ahí para mí, ninguna razón para querer regresar algún día, no sé como explicarlo, pero estuve un buen rato sintiéndome vacía, sin raíces._

_Pero en fin, no me limité en rendirle tributo a mi familia, por alguna razón sentí la necesidad de hacerlo también con los que como ellos dejaron este mundo muy pronto y quienes pude conocer a través de tus recuerdos. _

_Tuve que reunir un poco de valor para cumplir con ese propósito, ya que la primera parada fue visitar la que fuera la casa de la familia Grey, el lugar donde el Profesor Xavier murió. Resulta que la vieja casa quedó tan destruida que tuvieron que quitar los escombros, limpiar el terreno y empezar de cero porque me conseguí con una casa totalmente nueva y, por supuesto, tenía nuevos dueños, cosa que descubrí cuando toqué la puerta. Cuando me vieron quizá pensaron que alguien les estaba mandando flores y yo era una mensajera porque tenía un ramo de flores en mis manos, pero luego les expliqué que era una ofrenda para un viejo y querido amigo mío que murió repentinamente en la casa original y si estaba bien que pudiera pasar para depositarlas en el lugar exacto. Debiste haberles visto las caras y la verdad no sé cómo los convencí, pero a la final me dejaron pasar._

_Era un poco confuso porque la distribución de la casa era diferente a la original, pero instintivamente supe llegar al estudio donde todo pasó, solo que en vez de un estudio era un gimnasio particular y coloqué las flores en una jarra que me habían facilitado para ponerla sobre una mesita y recé en silencio._

"Muchas gracias por permitirme hacer esto, sé que lo que les pedí es un poco inusual pero no saben lo bien que me hace poder haberlo hecho, era muy importante para mí" Andy dijo al terminar de rezar.

"Ese amigo debió ser alguien muy importante en tu vida para que le tengas esa clase de aprecio" la señora de la casa dijo.

"No quiero ser impertinente ¿pero de qué murió? Digo, si no importa que te lo pregunte" el esposo dijo.

"Um… le dio un infarto…" Andy respondió torpemente.

_Porque en serio, eso suena muchísimo mejor a decir que fue explotado en mil pedazos por el incontrolable poder de una mutante poseída por su doble personalidad._

_Después de eso fui a la Isla de Alcatraz ¿sabías que la Isla de Alcatraz volvió a ser un sitio visitable para los turistas? Era rarísimo ver a toda esa gente dando vueltas por ahí tomando fotos considerando todo lo que había pasado y de nuevo supe encontrar el punto exacto donde Jean había muerto. Al principio pensé que tal vez iba a tener algún inconveniente en depositar las flores, no sé, que uno de los guardias me fuera a llamar la atención o algo así, así que le pregunté a uno de ellos si estaba bien, lo que me respondió que sí porque de todos modos las familias de aquellos valientes soldados que murieron ese día vienen de vez en cuando para hacer lo mismo así que lo hice._

_Como no tengo dinero para ir a Japón un día se me ocurrió contactar a la embajada más cercana para que me pudieran informar de algún templo japonés en el país en donde pudiera ir a rendirle tributo a Mariko. Debiste ver a mis amigos cuando estuvimos ahí, me imagino lo raro que les debió haber sido ver a una chica del Sur actuar tan versada en los ritos japoneses para honrar a sus muertos con todo y que saben que viví tu pasado, solo que nunca les relaté la historia de tu vida porque es algo personal._

_Y por último, cuando viajamos al Norte para conocer las Cataratas del Niágara y otros sitios turísticos del lado Canadiense me fui al Lago Alkali para echar flores a sus aguas para Scott. _

_Probablemente pensarás que no tenía por qué haber hecho nada de eso porque ni siquiera fui parte de sus vidas, pero me alegra haberlo hecho porque luego te marchas con mucha paz interior. Ojalá hubieras podido hacer esas cosas también para que pudieras sentir esa misma paz. _

_Supongo que eso es todo por ahora, como siempre diles a todos que estoy bien y dale mis saludos de mi parte._

_Hasta una próxima carta._

_Andy._

Al terminar de leer la carta Logan se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su cama soltando una bocanada de alivio. Al recoger el correo y ver que el sobre estaba directamente a su nombre temió que algo malo le había pasado a Andy y que no quería compartirlo con el resto de la mansión como había sucedido la previa vez y se apuró a encerrarse en su cuarto para leer pero para su alivio todo estaba bien, solo hubiera querido estar a su lado para darle fuerzas cuando volvió a su lugar de origen.

"_Logan, tienes que dejar de seguir pensando en lo peor cada vez que Andy mande una carta para ti_" él pensó y una vez que se tranquilizó se levantó para ir a buscar a Storm, pues estaba seguro que ella apreciaría su gesto hacia con el Profesor, Jean y Cyclops, ciertamente el detalle que tuvo hacia con Mariko y Jean quienes ocuparon un lugar muy especial en su corazón fue muy bonito de su parte y por eso le estaba calladamente agradecido.

Una tarde tras haber cumplido su parte de hacerle el mantenimiento al autobús Andy se alejó para hacer otra de sus caminatas y como el día era soleado se puso un enorme sombrero de paja para protegerse mientras que lo hacía. Absorta en sus propios pensamientos caminó y caminó distraídamente en una área de rocas y arbustos y así siguió sin ningún tipo de eventualidad, pero de pronto hubo una fuerte brisa que le voló el sombrero de su cabeza y ella corrió tras él sin poder atraparlo, porque la brisa era muy fuerte y no daba señales de cesar pero aún así estaba determinada en recuperarlo.

Un minuto después, sin embargo, jadeó sorprendida al darse cuenta que lo había perdido para siempre, porque se había caído por un precipicio.

Un precipicio que se veía impresionantemente parecido al de la pesadilla que tuvo la noche en que después la señora Wang explotó de frustración y de celos hacia ella.

"¡No inventes!" Andy jadeó con los ojos bien abiertos y se acercó cautelosamente para ver la distancia hacia el suelo, y sí, era terroríficamente profundo, con un fondo rocoso que prometía una muerte segura al infeliz que se descuidara si se acerca demasiado al borde al igual que su pesadilla.

Andy dio varios pasos hacia atrás a una distancia segura sin comprender el sentido de todo esto, si es que lo había. Ella no quería morir, había ido al refugio para evitar volver a querer morir y no tenía el factor curativo de Logan, así que toda la idea de lanzarse al vacío con el conocimiento de que va a estar bien de todos modos con el objetivo de olvidarse de todo por un instante era desde cualquier punto de vista una locura. Sintió un poco de ansiedad, pero respiró para serenarse y aclarar su mente tal y como se lo habían enseñado, permitiendo que la fuerte brisa golpeara su cara y levantara sus largos cabellos por los aires, inhaló y exhaló a la vez que apartó la vista del borde del precipicio para enfrentar el basto paisaje para luego cerrar sus ojos y extender sus brazos.

No tenía que tomarlo tan literal, no tenía que lanzarse realmente al vacío para alcanzar esa sensación de bienestar, solo tenía que imaginarse estar en caída libre en su mente sin siquiera moverse de donde estaba. Andy pensó en el video Learning to Fly de Pink Floyd en que un muchacho se lanzaba de un precipicio para luego convertirse en un halcón o una águila, no lo recordaba exactamente, pero solo que en vez de un ave ella se imaginaba caer para luego convertirse en aire ¿porque qué mejor que ser aire para olvidarse de todos los problemas terrenales de este mundo? Así que se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos hacia los cielos, su mente alcanzando un estado de serenidad y su cuerpo experimentando la sensación de ser más ligero que una pluma mientras era acariciado por la brisa.

Pero de la nada sintió como una fuerza la empujó repentinamente y sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo.

"_Okey, no es que sepa mucho de física ¡pero hasta yo sé que no debería estar levitando!_" Andy pensó con los ojos bien apretados.

Habrán pasado unos segundos, pero con el corazón acelerado finalmente se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para descubrir unos hermosos ojos azules enmarcados en el apuesto rostro de un joven rubio que la sostenía en sus brazos y para su sorpresa había un par de enormes alas blancas en su perímetro de visión y se preguntó si estaría alucinando de nuevo.

"Si, soy un mutante…" el joven admitió torpemente "Por favor, no vaya a gritar señorita"

A Andy le tomó otros segundos en comprender lo que estaba pasando al verse cargada en los brazos de este joven hombre alado, tal vez no se convirtió en un ave o aire después de todo, pero la adrenalina que estaba experimentando al verse surcando los cielos era muchísimo mejor que la que pudo haber obtenido de una caída libre, por lo menos así lo creía en su cabeza, y con una enorme sonrisa rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

"No gritaré ¡pero si se te ocurre aterrizar ahora te voy a jalar las orejas!" ella amenazó burlonamente.


	47. Capítulo 47

"¿Ahora si nos podemos bajar?" el muchacho alado preguntó un poco cansado, a lo que Andy asintió un poco decepcionada de que su aventura en las alturas terminaría tan pronto, aunque probablemente haya durado algo más de media hora. Así pues, tras haber localizado un claro, el joven descendió con ella en sus brazos para un suave y perfecto aterrizaje.

Una vez que ella tuvo sus pies de nuevo en tierra firme fue que pudo echarle un buen vistazo y con todo y que sabía que no era un ángel en el sentido espirutual de la palabra si no un mutante, se le hizo rarísimo verlo con ropas mundanas en vez de las blancas túnicas a las que se había acostumbrado a ver en la iglesia cuando iba a la misa de los domingos con su familia. Es más, si no tuviera esas alas pegadas en su espalda, hasta diría que luce como el típico niño rico del alto Manhattan.

"Um, no quiero ser entrometido ¿pero qué te hizo pensar que no tenías opción?" el joven preguntó preocupado.

Andy frunció el ceño en extrañeza "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? ibas a saltar por ese precipicio ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué? No, no, no, no es así…"

"¿En serio? Porque eso es lo que parecía desde donde estaba volando" el joven dijo con una mirada inquisitiva mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, demostrando que le costaba un poco de trabajo en creerle.

"Pues viste mal, porque para empezar no estaba en el borde, sino estaba a una distancia segura, así que no es como si me fuera a caer accidentalmente, solo estaba practicando un ejercicio de respiración, y además si hubiera querido saltar ya lo hubiera hecho incluso antes de que te aparecieras"

"Buen punto, pero de todos modos es un lugar un poco raro para hacer ejercicios de respiración ¿no te parece? porque bien podrías estar preparándote mentalmente para hacerlo, no todo el mundo salta así como así, mucha gente necesita un poco de auto-convencimiento al percatarse de que lo que están a punto de hacer es bien real"

"Okey, lo que pasó fue lo siguiente" Andy dijo sintiendo enojo porque estaba claro que él no le estaba creyendo "Estaba paseando y la briza me voló el sombrero que tenía puesto y lo perseguí hasta que llegué a parar a ese lugar ¿está bien?"

"¿Y dónde está tu sombrero?"

"Lo perdí, ya se había caído por el precipicio y sí, me asomé para ver qué tan profundo era, pero sentí un poco de ansiedad y retrocedí unos pasos para estar a salvo y me estaba calmando con ejercicios de respiración cuando te apareciste de la nada"

Al terminar de dar su explicación de lo sucedido Andy se percató que tal vez usó un tono de voz un poco fuerte al hacerlo, porque el muchacho parpadeó varias veces y bajó sus brazos, abandonando su postura inquisitiva "Oh… lo siento mucho si fue así entonces, pero es que estaba volando y de repente te vi ahí en la distancia y me asusté porque de verdad pensé que ibas a hacer algo imprudente"

"Bueno… supongo que yo también lo hubiera pensado si hubiera estado en tu lugar, siento hacer sido odiosa contigo" Andy dijo torpemente.

"Está bien, no pasó nada"

"De todos modos gracias por preocuparte, pero a todas estas ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Warren Kenneth Worthington III" él dijo simplemente.

"Wow, suena como que de alcurnia, con un nombrecito así cualquiera cae que no tienes donde caerte muerto"

Warren rió suavemente "De hecho si vengo de una familia adinerada" él dijo, confirmando lo que ella había pensado anteriormente sobre su apariencia.

Andy sonrió e inmediatamente su atención se fue a lo que tenía en sus espaldas "Tienes unas alas muy bonitas ¿las puedes extender?"

Warren no pudo evitar parpadear sorprendido, él había pasado prácticamente toda su vida ocultando sus alas más que todo por su padre y aún cuando ya se había acostumbrando a usarlas libremente ciertamente este no era el tipo de peticiones que alguien le haría todos los días, así que las extendió un poco.

"¡Ay, no seas tímido! ¡Extiéndelas en serio!" Andy exclamó.

Finalmente entendió que iba en serio, así que Warren extendió sus alas completamente.

"¡Woooooow!" Andy jadeó con un asombro casi infantil y se acercó tímidamente "¿Puedo?"

"Um, sí, si quieres"

Andy levantó ambas manos para tocar su plumaje y era tan suave al tacto que no pudo evitar recostar su cabeza sobre ella como si una almohada se tratara "¡Pero que belleza!" ella dijo felizmente, después retrocedió un poco para seguir admirándolas "Y son tan blancas ¿cómo le haces para mantenerlas así de impecables?"

"Um, tengo criados que me echan una mano con eso" él bromeó "Debo confesar que esto es un poco raro para mi, la gente usualmente se frikea toda cuando ven estas cosas pegadas a mi espalda ¿sabes?"

"Oh, claro… supongo que tu familia no habrá tomado muy bien lo de tu mutación ¿huh?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Mi padre fue el que financió todo ese asunto de la cura" Warren confesó.

"¡Ouch!"

"Exacto… aún le cuesta un poco de trabajo, pero creo que ya lo esta aceptando de a poco, pero en fin, ya se me hace tarde, estaba en camino para una cita de negocios cuando supuestamente fui a salvarte, así que me tengo que ir"

"Está bien, fue un gusto conocerte" Andy dijo retrocediendo unos pasos para darle espacio para despegar.

"Igualmente, solo procura no hacer más ejercicios de respiración cerca de precipicios ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez no esté ahí para volverte a salvar para la próxima" Warren sonrió con un giño y con un impulso alcanzó nuevamente las alturas.

"¡Adiós! ¡Que tengas un buen viaje!" Andy se despidió agitando ambos brazos y dio la media vuelta para irse, pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando jadeó y se llevó una mano sobre su frente "¡Pero que tonta soy! ¡Por supuesto que lo conozco!" ella exclamó, recordando que él era el mismo muchacho que arribó a la Mansión para pedir asilo, solo que en ese momento Logan no le prestó mucho atención mientras miraba por la ventana, más preocupado en averiguar como recuperar a Jean mientras que Storm y Hank discutían si cerrar la escuela o no tras la muerte del Profesor y él era el mismo con quien Logan había hablado por teléfono para conseguir un nuevo Jet "Ni siquiera le dije como me llamaba" Andy gimió.

Momentos más tarde Andy había encontrado el camino de vuelta hacia donde ella y sus amigos estaban acampando por el día, a estas alturas ya todos se habían acostumbrado a sus caminatas y nadie le preguntó nada, con la excepción de Beth quien le sonrió de manera pícara cuando le pasó de lado mientras entraba al autobús con pasos apurados para echarse sobre su cama.

Andy colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho mientras este se elevaba y descendía con cada respiración, no supo por qué decidió guardarse su aventura para sí en vez de contársela a sus amigos, pero definitivamente sentía como su pecho estaba que explotaba con nuevas sensaciones.

De repente, y por alguna razón, se sentía como si ya no tuviera más razones para estar triste, era algo que no podía explicar, pero era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. De pronto ya no estaba deprimida o desanimada.

No quería llegar tan lejos como para asegurar que ya estaba 100% curada, pero sintió que era posible salir del vacío al que había caído y entonces lo comprendió.

Estaba feliz, estaba verdaderamente feliz.

No era la felicidad del tipo como para armar la fiesta del año y tirar la casa por la ventana, pero ciertamente era una bienvenida emoción a que estar deprimida la mayor parte del tiempo.

Se sentía como si tuviera esperanza, como si no importara que tan mal pudieran ponerse las cosas porque era como si instintivamente supiera de antemano que todo va a estar bien a la final.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez había llegado al punto en que ya no iba a dejar intimidarse más por sus demonios internos.

Y eso se sentía de maravilla.

Más tarde en la noche todos estaban reunidos en la mesa y Andy se acercó con una torta de chocolate con una vela prendida para colocarla frente a Jessica y le cantaron el cumpleaños.

"¡Gracias chicos! Esto es tan gentil de su parte" Jessica dijo emocionada.

"Ni lo digas, tu te lo mereces ¿pero qué estás esperando? Pide un deseo y apaga las velas" Beth dijo.

Jessica obedeció y todos aplaudieron y vitorearon.

"Bueno, como eres la cumpleañera ¿tienes alguna sugerencia hacia que lugar te gustaría ir?" Benjamín preguntó.

"¡Si! ¡Sería buenísimo que nos fuéramos a Las Vegas!"

"¡Oh no, de ningún modo!" la señora Wang protestó "¡No vamos a despilfarrar el dinero en apuestas!"

"Ay, señora Wang, no sea" Jessica gimió.

"Lo siento, pero hay otros lugares en donde no hay tanto libertinaje"

"Señora Wang, hace mucho tiempo que Las Vegas dejó de ser un antro de apuestas y sexo. Hoy en día existen muchas opciones de sana diversión para toda las edades" Benjamín aseguró "Aunque en lo personal a mi no me molestaría para nada tener a un stripper bailando para mí, y lo que es más, creo que a usted también le caería muy bien tener su propio stripper para jugar" él dijo con una risita tonta.

"¡Muchacho loco, no seas insolente!" la señora Wang exclamó en shock.

La conversación se volvió en una discusión en la que todos sugerían varios lugares para ir pero nadie lograba llegar a un acuerdo, todo mientras que Andy se mantuvo al marguen recostándose en su silla y mirándolos divertida mientras se comía su pedazo de torta.

"¡Oigan, oigan!" Beth llamó la atención mientras hacía la señal de tiempo fuera con ambas manos "No le estamos dando oportunidad a Andy de dar su opinión, ella también tiene voz y voto en esto ¿saben?"

"Oh, si es verdad, lo siento Andy" Benjamín se disculpó.

"Bueno, Andy ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?" Jessica preguntó.

Andy tomó un sorbo de su refresco para pasar el pedazo de torta que estaba comiendo y sentenció "Pues que no hay nada de malo en ir a Las Vegas, ya que es lo que quieres de cumpleaños y eso, y también podemos ir a todos esos lugares que ustedes mencionaron justo ahora, es lo que hemos estado haciendo de todos modos ¿no?" ella dijo simplemente "Pero eso sí, después de todo eso hay un lugar al que yo quiero ir"

"¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué lugar es ese?" la señora Wang preguntó.

Era la mañana del Día de Acción de Gracias y la mayor parte de los habitantes de la mansión estaban ocupados con los preparativos. Rogue y Kitty, con la ayuda de Gabriela y otras adolescentes estaban ocupadas en la cocina, Colossus movía los muebles incluyendo los más pesados para que Nightcrawler pudiera pasar la aspiradora mientras que un grupo de niños daban el punto final al decorado y Logan estaba en otra ala barriendo de muy mal humor.

No porque estuviera haciendo oficio, ni los héroes se salvan de hacer oficio de todos modos. Cuando no esta ocupado en cosas de X-Men como salvar el mundo y patear traseros en el proceso o entrenar en la Habitación del Peligro siempre se la pasa haciendo cosas como estas. La mansión no se mantiene sola después de todo.

Y es que los demás estarán en el espíritu de dar las gracias, pero en lo particular él no tenía razones para dar gracias por nada.

¿Cómo podría olvidar que hace un año, un poco antes de estas fechas no tuvieron otra opción sino enviar lejos a Andy para que recibiera ayuda? De modo que por estar en el refugio se perdió lo que pudo haber sido su primer Día de Acción de Gracias en la mansión y ni hablar de la Navidad y el Año Nuevo y todo lo demás.

Como le hubiera gustado haber hecho una diferencia en su vida en fechas como estas, porque gracias a ese enlace que Aurora forzó en ellos en la cocina descubrió entre muchas otras cosas que Andy básicamente perdió la motivación de celebrar nada desde que el huracán le arrebató de todo lo que amaba y conocía, porque realmente ¿con qué ganas vas a celebrar nada cuando has perdido a toda tu familia y te has quedado sola en el mundo? Así que en fechas como estas Andy, en vez de hacer lo que todo el mundo hace que es celebrar, se acostumbró a mantenerse ocupada trabajando hasta caerse muerta o haciendo lo que sea que la ayudara de pensarlo siquiera y deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para que todo volviera a la rutina de siempre para así no tener que estar lidiando con aquello.

Pero nada se compara con lo escandaloso que le resultó enterarse que el mismo día en que ocurrió el accidente fue justamente el día de su cumpleaños, solo que desde luego eso era lo último que Andy tenía en su cabeza porque le preocupaba mucho más conseguir trabajo.

¡Dios! Y él se había portado como un imbécil en esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron tras haberla encontrado accidentalmente en el hospital en su intento por escapar ¿Pero cómo podría haberlo sabido? ¿CÓMO? Y ella nunca sacó a la luz ese pequeño detalle, no lo hizo porque ya de por sí no quería causar más lástima de lo que ya estaba causando y porque no era problema suyo de todos modos.

Y su siguiente cumpleaños la pasó en un instituto psiquiátrico. Genial, simplemente genial…

Así que siguió barriendo miserablemente, sintiendo rabia de sí mismo por las cosas que hizo y por las que no hizo. Si fuera físicamente posible podría estar barriendo su propio corazón junto con el resto del sucio, porque lo sentía por los suelos.

En eso Storm se le acercó y le habló, a lo que Logan le respondía con ajas, si y está bien y ella le entregó una lista de tareas para hacer el día que hoy, añadiendo que no esperaba que él hiciera todo lo que decía la lista, sino que se ocupara de lo prioritario y lo demás lo podía delegar a alguno de los estudiantes y se despidió argumentado que iba a hacer unas diligencias y que volvería en un rato.

Él sabía que no debió responderle con fastidio a todo lo que ella le decía, después de todo no tenía la culpa de que estuviera deprimido, pero no lo podía evitar y luego le echó un vistazo a la hoja que le había dado.

Cosas que puedes hacer antes de la cena de Acción de Gracias

-Ir al supermercado con Bobby para comprar refrescos y lo que haga falta para la cena (preguntar a Rogue y Kitty).

"_Claro, porque hacer mercado con Bobby Que Fastidio Es Hacer Mercado Drake es tan divertido, pero por el otro lado aprovecharé de comprar cerveza que se me acabó, así que está bien_"

-Revisar mi carro, tengo días escuchando un ruidito raro y de paso ve si le hace falta cambio de aceite.

"_Pudiste haberme pedido eso mismo más temprano en la mañana en vez de mandarme a limpiar, pero supongo que se te olvidó…_"

-Cambiar bombillos de los siguientes: la entrada principal, habitaciones de Amelia, Nick, Jefferson, mi oficina, los salones de química e informática, los garajes (averigua en qué otros lados hace falta cambio)

"_Oh con un demonio, ni siquiera tendría que hacer esto,_ _no es que cambiar bombillos sea pesado, pero tenemos a un niño que puede teletransportar materia. Él podría desaparecer los bombillos quemados y reaparecerlos en el cesto de basura y sacar los nuevos sin necesidad de abrir los empaques para que aparezcan ya instalados, pero el muchacho aún no domina del todo su poder y el hecho de estar asustado no ayuda mucho, sobretodo cuando alguien siguiere que teletransporte gente y responde con un rotundo no. Al parecer intentó hacer los mismo con su mascota y algo le salió mal porque dice que podría pasar que una mitad de la persona podría quedarse en su punto original y la otra mitad podría aparecer en otro lado con las tripas expuestas, chorreando sangre, que se le viera parte de la columna y…. Wow, ahora que lo pienso ese es el tipo de cosas que suceden cualquier día de mi vida excepto que mis garras no tienen que ver para variar. Pero ya estoy divagando, a ver que más sigue_"

-Destapar el desagüe de la bañera de Melisa.

"_¿OTRA VEZ? ¿saben qué? ya estoy harto de esta mierda, le voy a decir que si vuelve a tapar el desagüe en lo que menos se lo espere, cuando esté profundamente dormida le cortaré su precioso y largo cabello de raíz y me vale madre que haga berrinche porque no tiene excusa. Hank nunca ha tapado el desagüe de la bañera que usa cuando pasa una temporada con nosotros para descansar de sus trabajos diplomáticos ¡Y ESO QUE ES UNA BOLA DE PELOS!_"

-Limpiar las chimeneas que no están en uso.

"_Que lo haga otro, Storm dijo que puedo delegar ¿no?_"

-Limpiar la piscina techada.

"_¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ANDY HA DEJADO DE ESCRIBIR?_"

Finalmente tuvo que admitir que eso, aparte de lo demás, era lo que lo tenía mal. Desde que Andy decidió hacer ese viaje él se había acostumbrado a recibir sus cartas cada cierto tiempo, lo que le aliviaba porque al menos tenía idea de cómo estaba a pesar de la distancia, pero ya han pasado varias semanas desde que la última carta llegó a la mansión.

Al principio no quería entrar en pánico, pero los días pasaban y pasaban y sus miedos comenzaron a comerlo vivo, haciéndolo volver a preguntarse si ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía caso seguir escribiéndole porque ya era hora de que tome su propio camino y seguir con su vida.

Pero eso no tenía sentido, Andy no era así, si ella no quería volver lo hubiera dicho en la última carta ¿cierto?

Sin embargo ayer no lo soportó más y, tragándose su orgullo, fue con Aurora para averiguarlo, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que la niña tomara placer de su angustia al responderle cantándole de forma burlona un No te lo voy a deciiiiirrr.

"_Tal vez sea tiempo de que lo vayas aceptando, Logan_" él pensó tristemente.

No terminó de pensarlo cuando un niño le pasó de largo con pasos apurados de emoción dirigiéndose hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, pero el canadiense lo ignoró al volver a barrer de nuevo.

Habrá pasado un minuto, pero luego un par de adolescentes le pasaron de lado con caras de felicidad, yendo hacia el mismo camino que el niño más pequeño había ido.

Y después de eso un grupo más grande de estudiantes le volvieron a pasar de lado cuchicheando entre ellos, también yendo hacia la misma dirección.

"_Okey, ahora estoy curioso_" Logan pensó "Oigan, bobos ¿se puede saber qué demonios está pasando?"

"Síguenos si sabes lo que te conviene" una estudiante le respondió antes que el grupo doblara la esquina al final del pasillo y se desaparecieran de su vista.

"_Más vale que esto sea bueno_" él pensó y soltó la escoba, ignorando el ruido seco del palo al golpear al suelo mientras fue tras los pasos de los estudiantes.

Logan había llegado hasta la entrada principal, en donde se había reunido una cantidad considerable de estudiantes y miró a su alrededor para ver si había algo fuera de lo ordinario, pero todo estaba tan normal como siempre. Solo tenía los jardines ante sí, cubiertos con una capa de nieve por la época del año y nada más y cuando preguntó que había de interesante como para estar afuera pasando frío nadie le quiso responder y eso lo irritó sobremanera, especialmente cuando habían varios chicos apretando sus labios como queriendo aguantar las ganas que tenían de reír.

Logan suspiró frustrado y lo volvió a intentar, esta vez usando sus sentidos potenciados. De nuevo no vio nada inusual a su alrededor y escuchó más allá de los muros el ruido de los motores de los carros que transitaban la calle en frente de los terrenos de la mansión.

Pero entonces sucedió, escuchó un motor que parecía ir hacia su dirección y de pronto un enorme autobús estaba atravesando el portón principal.

"Oigan ¿qué hace un autobús de pasajeros entrando a nuestros terrenos? ¡La terminal de autobuses está en el centro de la ciudad, idiotas!" Logan gruñó, pero luego parpadeó al comprender lo que realmente estaba viendo "Espera un momento, ese no es un autobús de pasajeros, parece más como un autobús de gi- Oh por Dios… ¡OH POR DIOS!"


	48. Capítulo 48

Logan vio como el autobús de gira de segunda mano se detuvo a varios metros de distancia de donde él y los estudiantes se habían reunido, una vez que se apagó el motor la puerta se abrió y de ella salió una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, otra más joven que la primera le siguió y un joven hombre, luego no pudo evitar gruñir por lo bajo al ver salir a otra joven de apariencia felina, pero era porque por un segundo le recordó un poquito demasiado a Sabertooth y escuchó sus exclamaciones de asombro ante la majestuosidad de sus alrededores.

Y entonces sucedió, su aliento quedó contenido al ver a Andy descender de última del autobús.

Estaba que no se lo podía creer, solo estaba parado ahí como un idiota viéndola en la distancia, su mente apenas trabajando para preguntarse si lo que estaba viendo era real o un espejismo porque justo cuando estaba por renunciar a toda esperanza de que volviera ella reapareció.

Todavía conservaba su cara de bebé, pero enseguida notó que había algo diferente en Andy, se le veía con un aire de madures que no recordó habérselo visto antes, se veía más alta, más mujer, su porte como el de un guerrero que al fin regresaba a su hogar después de muchos años de recorrer el mundo de un extremo al otro, con caminos llenos de duras pruebas y batallas para conquistar reinos enteros y su corazón se quedó helado al ver como su cabeza giró hacia su dirección "_¡Oh Dios! ¡Ya me vio!_" Logan pensó echo un manojo de nervios, pues a pesar del tono cordial que Andy había mantenido en sus cartas, no estaba seguro de como eso se trasladaría a la realidad a razón de que se separaron en muy malos términos y por todo lo que presenció en sus recuerdos.

Andy comenzó a avanzar hacia él, pero de pronto el joven que había bajando previamente del autobús fue tras ella y la tomó de la cintura para hacerla girar por los aires "¡Wow, Andy! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu casa lucia así, eh?" él preguntó emocionado.

"No sé, no quería parecer pretenciosa" Andy confesó tímidamente.

Logan sintió su sangre hervir de celos al ver como ese muchacho trataba a Andy con mucha confianza para su gusto "_¡Quita tus mugrosas manos de encima!_" él pensó furioso, no había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento para que venga cualquier imbécil a manosearla y de pronto temió en la posibilidad de que fueran más que amigos.

Finalmente el chico la soltó y Andy reanudó su avance, pero los estudiantes no se aguantaron más y corrieron en estampida para darle la bienvenida y su cara se iluminó visiblemente al verlos y extendió sus brazos para recibirlos y colmarlos de besos y abrazarlos "Dios mío ¡si que están grandes! ¡todos están grandes!" ella exclamó emocionada mientras abrazaba fuertemente a tantos como podía.

"¡Andy, te extrañamos mucho!" varios estudiantes dijeron en unísono.

"Yo también los extrañé ¡Dios, los extrañé horrores!" Andy jadeó con los ojos aguados "¡Los quiero mucho a todos! ¡No hubo un día en que no pensara en ustedes!"

Logan contempló la conmovedora escena que duró unos buenos 15 minutos cargados de más besos y abrazos y luego se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, ya que Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Colossus y Nightcrawler habían salido a ver cual era toda esa conmoción y exclamaron de asombro al ver a Andy.

"¡Si Storm supiera de lo que se está perdiendo!" Kitty dijo al no poder contener las lágrimas de emoción.

Pero las muestras de afecto cesaron y de pronto hubo un silencio casi sepulcral cuando se hizo evidente para todos que Andy se dirigía directamente hacia Logan.

"Órale ¿a poco ese es…?" Jessica susurró.

"Si, es él" Beth confirmó con otro susurro.

Logan estaba alarmado a medida que ella se le acercaba pausadamente, su rostro estaba enrojecido y sus ojos estaban aguados por su emocionado encuentro con los estudiantes, pero aparte de eso no daba señal de lo que estaba sintiendo. Sabía que cualquier cosa iba a pasar pero no sabía qué y eso lo tenía loco, era en momentos como este en que desearía ser un telépata para saber qué diablos le estaba pasando por su mente.

Entonces se paró frente a frente a él, de repente el tiempo había tomado una extraña cualidad y vio como ella apretó los labios "_Listo, lo que sea que vayas a hacer solo hazlo ya, pero ya no me tengas en ascu-_" pero no pudo terminar sus pensamientos al jadear de sorpresa con los ojos bien abiertos como si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el estómago.

Solo que en vez de apuñalearlo, Andy había arrogado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para el más reconciliador de los abrazos.

No tuvo idea de cuanto tiempo se demoró en recuperarse del shock, pero poco a poco Logan fue cobrando conciencia de su entorno, los niños, el autobús de gira, el frío, el callado llanto de Rogue y Kitty, la joven mujer que lo abrazaba y lo sujetaba fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras su cuerpecito temblaba de emoción contenida y se dio cuenta que el suyo temblaba de igual manera y que si se descuidaba las lágrimas le comenzarían a salir libremente y luchó por contenerlas.

Andy despegó su cara de su hombro y lo miró enmarcando su cara con ambas manos "¡Y tú estás igualito!" ella exclamó.

Eso fue su perdición, porque instantáneamente las lágrimas le corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

"¡Ay, Dios! Logan ¿estás llorando?"

"¡No!... es que estaba limpiando y… me entró sucio ¿sabes?" Logan mintió tratando de actuar duro pero fallando miserablemente.

"¡Oh, okey!" Andy dijo revoloteando sus ojos llorosos ante esa mentira tan mala, pero no le importó y lo volvió a abrazar.

Muchas veces Logan se había imaginado como sería todo si él y Andy se volverían a encontrar y siempre sabía en su mente las cosas que haría y las palabras que diría, por lo que le pareció mentira que lo haya olvidado por completo justo cuando estaba pasando de verdad. No tenía voz para hablar y no sabía que más hacer sino abrazarla muy cerca de sí todo el tiempo que pudo para sentir la solidez de su cuerpo y así convencerse a si mismo de que esto no era un sueño y no le importó más si estaba llorando o no delante de toda esa gente. Cuando ambos se calmaron lo suficiente para romper el abrazo él calladamente le secó las lágrimas con sus dedos y posteriormente la dejó ir para que se reencontrara con el resto de sus amigos quienes enseguida la envolvieron en un abrazo de grupo.

"Bienvenida a casa, Andy" Rogue dijo.

"¡Alabado sea El Señor!" Nightcrawler exclamó emocionado.

"Nos haz hecho mucha falta" Bobby dijo.

"Yo también los he extrañado mucho… ¡Oh, que tonta soy! Déjenme presentarles a mis amigos…" Andy dijo y volvió su atención hacia sus compañeros del refugio "Todos, les presento a Jessica, Beth, Benjamín y la señora Wang. Chicos, todos estos niños son los estudiantes que tanto les he hablado, y éste es Logan, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby y Pete"

"¡Hola!" todos saludaron en unísono.

"Oigan ¿está bien si se pueden quedar en la mansión por unos días?" Andy preguntó, volviéndose hacia el grupo de mutantes "Eso de viajar en carretera en invierno es muy pesado y estamos realmente cansados"

"¡Por supuesto que se pueden quedar! Ya los acomodaremos para que puedan descansar" Kitty dijo "Solo prepárense para lo que se viene porque la cena que estamos preparando para esta noche va a ser de otro mundo"

"¡Genial!" Jessica dijo felizmente, un sentimiento que era compartido por el resto de los viajeros.

En eso Andy notó la presencia de unas nuevas caras que se asomaron tímidamente por la puerta principal, era un muchacho, una adolescente con un infante en brazos y una niña más pequeña.

"Oh, está bien chicos, vengan para acá" Colossus invitó con un movimiento de brazo "Andy, conoce a nuestros nuevos estudiantes. Niños, ella es Andy, la que tanto les hemos hablado ¿recuerdan?"

Al mirar las expresiones en sus rostros Andy no pudo evitar sentir algo de déjà-vu, pues fue como la primera vez que conoció a los estudiantes que la miraron con aprensión y miedo por ser una humana, pero igual se acercó y les sonrió, flexionado sus pierdas para estar a la altura de ellos "Estoy encantada en conocerlos" ella dijo suavemente y recordó algo "¿Saben qué? Aquí tengo algo que me lo estaba guardando para una ocasión especial y es una suerte que me alcance para todos ustedes" Andy dijo mientras registraba dentro de su bolso y sacó unas golosinas "Son capas de galletas rellenas con crema de fresa y cubierta de chocolate, es mi dulce favorito, tengan, pueden tomarlas"

"La Profesora Storm dice que no debemos aceptar nada de extraños" el muchacho le respondió altaneramente.

"¡Joshua!" Rogue exclamó espantada.

"No, está bien" Andy aseguró tranquilamente y se volvió hacia el chico "Pues haces muy bien en hacerle caso, eso demuestra que eres un jovencito muy inteligente. Sin embargo me gustaría mucho que podamos ser amigos, si me das la oportunidad…" ella dijo tomando una de sus manos para depositar dentro de ella el dulce, un gesto que desconcertó al muchacho sobremanera.

"Ese es mi favorito también" la niña más pequeña admitió tímidamente.

"¿Verdad que es genial? Ten, disfrútalo" Andy dijo acariciando su cabecita y se levantó para ver a la criatura que dormía plácidamente en los brazos la adolescente, era un niño hermoso y tierno como cualquier otro, pero sus rizos de color púrpura era lo que lo marcaba como un mutante "Ay, pero que bebé más lindo ¿es tu hermanito?"

"No, los X-Men lo rescataron en su última misión, parece que se quedó huérfano así que lo hemos estando cuidando desde entonces" la adolescente dijo.

Ante eso Andy sonrió tristemente y se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla "Está bien, pequeño, aquí lo que menos te va a faltar es amor" ella susurró y luego se apartó para volver a mirar a los niños sin decir nada por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente habló "Necesito hablar con ustedes…" y sin más dio la media vuelta para entrar al calor de la mansión y con caras de intriga los estudiantes la siguieron al igual que los adultos.

Una vez habiendo llegado al lobby Andy se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó calladamente a que todos tomaran asiento a su alrededor para escuchar lo que sea que les fuera a decir y vio como un niño pequeño no sabía en donde sentarse, ya que tanto los muebles como el piso estaba sobrepoblado y lo invitó a que se sentara en su regazo para abrazarlo, esto con un doble propósito, pues él le servía para sentir la fuerza que necesitaba para poder hacer lo que tenía hacer.

"Bien, sé que todos ustedes querrán saber que hice en el viaje o cómo me fue en el refugio y lo más seguro es que tengan muchas preguntas de las cuales no han tenido respuestas hasta ahora y las podrán hacer, pero les pido un poco de paciencia porque lo que les quiero contar va pero bien largo y tendido…" Andy advirtió serenamente y en eso Logan volteó para ver la cara de shock de Storm quien había llegando de sus diligencias para encontrarse con tan inesperada sorpresa.

Andy comenzó a contar brevemente su vida y todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos años como lo había hecho en su primera terapia de grupo en el refugio, con la única excepción de que lo narraba de la manera más simple que podía para que los más pequeños la pudieran comprender sin sentirse confundidos y Logan estaba impresionado y hasta asombrado por el grado de franqueza al no dejar nada, ni los eventos más escabrosos, por fuera.

"…y la última noche, por lo menos la último que recuerdo de estar en la mansión, estuve así de cerca de hacer algo muy malo…" Andy continuó, mordiéndose un poco su labio inferior.

"_No lo creo ¿no va a contar eso… o sí?_" Logan pensó espantado al darse cuenta que había llegado a la parte de lo que estuvo a punto de hacerse a sí misma en el bosque.

"Um… ¿Ustedes saben cuando hacemos mercado como cada producto que tomamos tiene marcado su fecha de vencimiento que nos indica que debemos consumirlo antes de esa fecha porque después se descompone? Bueno, más o menos sucede lo mismo con las personas, todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestra fecha de vencimiento, solo que no la tenemos marcada en nuestro cuerpo como con los productos. Dios, como nuestro Padre Creador, es el que nos da la vida, y al momento de hacerlo Él y solo Él sabe cuando es nuestro tiempo de dejar este mundo… pero yo intenté hacer trampa" Andy admitió finalmente y siguió "¿Saben? Es muy fácil pensar que la gente que se hacen este tipo de cosas a sí mismos lo hacen porque son cobardes, que no tienen las agallas de afrontar sus problemas y eso, pero no es tan simple y en mi caso intenté ser fuerte, positiva, pensando que podía sola con todo y en verdad habían días en que parecía que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero habían otros en que se volvía increíblemente duro y abrumador y me deprimía pero luego volvía a estar bien y así me la había estando pasando… solo que con el tiempo esas cosas se me fueron acumulando poco a poco como una bola de nieve que va rodando colina abajo y esa noche llegué a un punto en que no podía más… Si, da miedo pensar lo fácil que es perderse y desconectarse de todo lo que importa al grado que ni siquiera puedes escuchar esa vocecita interna, sea tu conciencia o tu instinto de sobrevivencia o lo que sea que quieran llamarlo, pero estaba tan confundida y sufriendo tanto por tener todas esas cosas en mi cabeza que no podía pensar ni respirar, entonces corrí hacia el bosque y en una de estas conseguí algo con qué hacer trampa y poder irme con Dios y con mi familia antes de mi tiempo, pero por suerte Logan me encontró y de algún modo logró reconectarme, me recordó que tenía mucho por qué vivir, me recordó a todos ustedes y bueno… no pude hacerlo, pero lo que pude haber hecho fue la gota que rebasó el vaso y ahí fue que al día siguiente se tomó la decisión de enviarme al refugio… Se que las circunstancias de mi partida los confundió y les causó tristeza, especialmente porque no parecía que me estaba pasando nada malo y me mostraba alegre todo el tiempo, siento haberles engañado en ese sentido y es por ello que les pido disculpas…"

Andy continuó contando como había sido sus días en el refugio y luego para aligerar un poco el ambiente habló de todos los lugares que ella y sus amigos habían visitado en su viaje, para cuando había terminado había un largo silencio en el cuarto, pues aún permanecía un sentimiento general de shock y confusión por las partes más reveladoras de su relato.

"La razón por la que les he contado todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo de mi vida es porque deseo tener un nuevo comienzo, pero para verdaderamente poder lograr eso era necesario para mi ser lo más honesta posible ante ustedes…" Andy explicó, rompiendo el silencio "No soy perfecta… después de haber perdido todo lo que amé pasé mucho tiempo sola, sintiéndome incomprendida porque en serio, la mayor parte de las personas no pasan por todo lo que pasé en toda su vida, yo tuve que atravesar por un montón de situaciones difíciles en apenas en unos años que terminé pensando ¿cómo alguien podría entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando o sintiendo? Pero guardarse las cosas no trae nada bueno, en ocasiones hasta puede ser peligroso, pero eso quiero que miren a los compañeros que están sentados a su lado…"

Los estudiantes le hicieron caso y todos miraron a los compañeros que estaban a su lado y Andy continuó "Ustedes en cierto punto de sus vidas también pasaron por momentos duros, unos tuvieron que huir de sus casas, otros fueron rechazados, otros pasaron hambre y necesidades o sufrieron alguna clase de abuso o lo que sea, pero miren al compañero que está a su lado, tal vez le tocó diferente y sientas que por eso no entenderá completamente lo que estás sintiendo, pero es no importa, lo que importa es que hará todo lo que estará a su alcance para ayudarte y que sepas que no estás solo… He regresado para recordarles que la escuela Xavier no es solo un instituto en el que se limita a hacerles estudiar libros, esta mansión es también nuestro hogar" Andy dijo con determinación "Sin bien todos hemos vivido en soledad el destino quiso que encontráramos nuestro camino hacia este lugar para conocer los unos a los otros y dejemos de ser extraños para pertenecer. Miren a su compañero, mirémonos a todos, hemos recorrido un largo camino desde entonces y los años por venir lo recorreremos juntos para reír, llorar, apoyarnos y ser más fuertes… porque somos una familia…"

"¿Andy? ¿quieres decir que, um… ya no vas a volver a querer ir al cielo con Dios y tu familia?" el niño sentado en su regazo le preguntó tímidamente.

Andy tuvo que sonreír "No, ya no quiero eso, quiero estar con ustedes para besarlos y abrazarlos a más no poder, quiero verlos crecer, casarse y tener muchos bebés, estaré presente en sus vidas por muchos, muchos años hasta exhalar mi último aliento"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo" ella dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y volvió su atención hacia todos "¿Dónde está Aurora?" Andy preguntó frunciendo el ceño en extrañeza.

"La última vez que la vi estaba en la biblioteca leyendo, como que se cree mucho para estar acá con nosotros, pero desde luego así ha sido siempre" una adolescente dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo.

"Bien, necesito que me presten atención a lo que les voy a pedir porque es muy importante para mi: deseo que ya no se lo hagan difícil y que traten de aceptarla y la hagan sentir parte de nuestra familia"

Su petición fue encontrada por una ola de protestas, estaba claro que no habían olvidado el incidente de la cocina y movió ambas manos para tranquilizarlos "Si, tienen razón en estar molestos con ella, pero ya ha pasado un poco más de un año ¿no creen que ya es tiempo de que la perdonemos?"

"Andy, nos vas a tener que disculpar, pero es por su culpa que intentaste quitarte tu vida, no lo habrás dicho con esas palabras pero es así, si no fuera por lo que sea que te hizo a ti y a Logan no hubieras perdido la razón para hacer algo así y ni habrías ido a parar en ese refugio" un chico protestó.

"¡Si!" los hermanos gemelos cantaron en coro igual en todo de protesta.

Andy suspiró "Chicos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que necesitara ayuda profesional ¿o no escucharon todo lo que he pasado? ¿el huracán, perder a mi familia y todo lo demás?"

"Si, pero-"

"Miren, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes ¿Lo que Aurora hizo fue imprudente? Si ¿Qué si fue peligroso? ¡Pero por supuesto!... Pero lo fue solo porque me conectó con Logan, si lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de ustedes capaz y ni pasaba nada. Pero no pierdan de vista esto: que es una niña, tenía 10 años entonces y ahora tiene 11… ella estuvo en la calle y por alguna razón sintió que debía esconderse y robar comida para sobrevivir… ella es una mutante como todos ustedes y ustedes saben lo feo que las personas los ven más allá de estas paredes, por favor no le hagan lo mismo…"

"Um, no sé…" una estudiante dijo dudosamente.

"No necesito que nadie me cuente como le fue a Logan, porque sé que dentro de todo lo pudo tolerar mejor gracias a su factor curativo y seamos honestos, mi vida no se compara con la suya, así que por eso sé que lo pudo sobrellevar mejor. Yo por el otro lado no cuento con un factor curativo ni nada y tuve que soportar hasta lo inimaginable… es por eso que hice ese viaje en vez de volver a casa, porque aún sentía las secuelas y necesitaba tiempo y espacio para sanar y ordenar mis pensamientos, para volver a ser yo. Créanme, no les hubiera hecho ningún favor si hubiera vuelto más pronto… Solo véanlo de esta manera, si yo que fui la mas afectada en todo esto estoy dispuesta a perdonar a Aurora y a quererla como lo hago con el resto de ustedes ¿por qué no pueden hacer lo mismo?"

Nadie respondió, pero todos estaban o cabizbajos o indecisos o torciendo sus labios o rascándose la cabeza como si no supieran que hacer.

"Se que se les hace raro, pero de verdad es importante que traten de integrarla, piénsenlo, es todo lo les pido ¿si? ¿lo harían por mí?..."

Hubo otros minutos de duda, pero a la final cedieron "Oh, está bien" dijo una estudiante.

"Si es tan importante para ti, lo haremos" musitó otro estudiante.

Andy hizo una cansada, pero complacida sonrisa "Que bueno, eso me hace sentir mas tranquila"

De repente Andy se vio bombardeada con nuevas preguntas y ansiosas búsquedas de atención, a lo que Logan tuvo que dar un paso adelante para intervenir "¡Oigan! ¡OIGAN! ¡YA CÁLLENSE!" él gritó "Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, que la extrañaban y quieren hablar y estar lo más posible con Andy para recuperar el tiempo perdido ¡Pero acaba de llegar de un largo viaje y está cansada!"

"¡Aw, Logan, no seas!" un niño gimió.

"¡No seas nada! Lo dijo en serio, no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes mocosos atosigándola el día de hoy, ya habrá tiempo de sobra para que le cuenten lo que quieran o lo que sea pero entretanto ella necesita descanso, así que párense y vuelvan a sus quehaceres ¡ahora!"

Los estudiantes, más que todo los más jóvenes, gimieron y protestaron por lo bajo pero igual obedecieron y se levantaron para abandonar el lobby no sin antes despedirse de momento de Andy.

"Está bien, chicos, nos veremos más tarde" Andy se despidió de los últimos en irse y se volvió hacia Logan "No tenías que haber hecho eso, con que se lo pidieras por favor era suficiente"

"Oh, vamos, son niños ¿de verdad crees que se iban a aguantar para estar contigo tanto como les fuera posible? Además tú misma dijiste que habían tenido un viaje pesado"

"Es verdad… bueno, supongo que iré a buscar mis cosas, las dejé en el autobús" Andy suspiró.

"No te preocupes por eso, Pete y yo podemos bajar las maletas"

"Bueno, en ese caso…" Andy ladeó ligeramente su cabeza haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dio la media vuelta para irse del lobby.

Logan solo se quedó viéndola alejarse embobado y se sintió tentado en seguirla, pero una mano lo tomó del cuello de su camisa y cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo jalado por una seria Rogue hacia otra habitación.


	49. Capítulo 49

"Oye ¿y a ti qué-?" Logan preguntó sorprendido.

"¡Ten!" Rogue lo interrumpió, estampando un pedazo de papel sobre su pecho "Esta es la lista de lo que nos hace falta para esta noche ¡ahora haznos un favor a todos y busca a Bobby para que se hayan a hacer mercado!"

"Ya va ¿qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!"

"Estoy hablando muy en serio, ni creas que me puedes engañar, te estado observando todo el tiempo y estabas a punto de seguirla"

"¡No es cierto!"

"Si, claro" Rogue revoloteó sus ojos incrédulamente "Tal ves deberías seguir tu propio consejo y no atosigar a Andy"

"Pero-"

"Mira, Logan, sé que la extrañaste mucho y ahora que volvió estás todo emocionado, pero te voy a decir algo que ni siquiera tengo porque decírtelo porque eres lo suficientemente viejo como para saberlo ¡pero a las chicas no nos gusta que nos estén respirando sobre la nunca!"

"¡Eso es! Rogue ¡tú eres una chica!"

"Um ¿y eso qué?" Rogue preguntó con suspicacia.

"¿No lo ves? Las chicas hablan, podrías, ya sabes, como cosa tuya averiguar lo que piensa realmente de mí, si aún tiene sentimientos-"

"¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No puedo creer que eso haya salido de tu boca!" Rogue exclamó espantada mientras se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos "¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea? ¡tengo que saber en donde estoy parado, tú sabes muy bien que no puedo leer mentes!" Logan dijo desesperado "¡Y ese mocoso!"

"¿Qué mocoso?"

"¡Ese imbécil que la estuvo manoseando afuera! Debo saber que es lo que sucede entre ellos, quiero decir, Andy no puede tener nada con ese tipo ¡no sé que le podría ver si se nota a leguas que apenas habrá aprendido a limpiarse su propio trasero ayer!"

"Okey ¡ahora si es verdad que estás sufriendo de demencia temporal porque esto no es el Logan que conozco!" Rogue dijo choqueada "Y ese muchacho será cuando mucho uno o dos años mayor que Andy" ella señaló.

Lo último enfureció a Logan, haciéndolo gruñir entre dientes.

"Logan, debes calmarte. Podrás sanar y todo pero tienes una vena en la frente que se te está latiendo de una forma bien friki y si se llega a reventar y a salpicarme de sangre te juro por Dios que voy a gritar" Rogue dijo "¡Te voy a acusar con Storm si no te calmas!" ella amenazó señalándolo con un dedo, casi chillando.

"¿Qué?" Logan balbuceó ante eso parpadeando aturdido y se sacudió la cabeza como si hubiera sido liberado de un trance. No dijo nada por un momento, pero luego se acercó al sofá más cercano para caerse rendido "Oh, Dios…" él gimió "La estoy cagando ¿verdad? ¡No ha terminado de llegar y ya la estoy cagando!"

"No" Rogue dijo suavemente y se sentó a su lado "Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo y ahora que ha llegado de pronto todo como que se volvió muy real y eso es abrumador, solo tienes un poco de nervios y ansiedad, eso es todo"

"¿Pero qué voy a hacer? No quiero volver a meter la pata"

"Para empezar necesitas relajarte y respirar… Es verdad que tienen mucho de que hablar pero ya habrá tiempo para eso, primero déjala ser, no sé, dale unos días o algo así porque este no es el momento para hablar de cosas profundas… Lo que deberías pensar antes que nada es en tratar de recuperar la amistad que tenían, ustedes tenían una amistad muy bonita antes de que, ya sabes, todo se fuera a la mierda, y si luego sucede algo más pues perfecto, pero por ahora tienes que prometerme que te vas a calmar y dejar que las cosas sucedan naturalmente ¿está bien?"

"Mmmmm… okey…" Logan dijo con desgano con la cabeza baja "Siento haberte gruñido, pero es que estoy frustrado" él musitó.

"Lo sé, pero para no dejar te estaré vigilando"

"Tienes que estar bromeando con eso, estoy muy viejo para que estés actuando como mi niñera"

"Lo siento, pero es por tu bien. Ahora, ve con Bobby a hacer mercado ¿si? ya verás que el estar afuera de la mansión por un par de horas te hará bien"

"Está bien" Logan dijo de mala gana y se obligó a levantarse del sofá.

Unos minutos más tarde deambuló por los pasillos en busca de Bobby y hasta lo llamó un par de veces pero no tuvo respuesta y de pronto sucedió, su dulce olor acarició sus narices y supo instantáneamente que estaba cerca y en contra del consejo de Rogue siguió su rastro para encontrarla en la cocina. Él la vio dándole la espalda, su cabeza estaba caída mientras se sostenía del borde del lavaplatos con ambas manos y la escuchó soltar una gran bocanada de alivio para luego alcanzar el grifo para dejar correr una cantidad abundante de agua y refrescase la cara y el cuello y lo cerró para tomar un cuadro de un rollo de servilleta para secarse. Andy debió sentir su presencia, porque volteó para encararlo mientras arrugaba la servilleta húmeda en una bola entre sus manos para echarla al cesto de la basura.

"Hey" ella saludó suavemente.

"Hey… oye, no le hagas caso a ese niño, Joshua quiero decir… él solo está confundido" Logan dijo, ahora sintiéndose torpe.

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya lo veía venir" Andy respondió tranquilamente "He estado tanto tiempo ausente que era de esperarse que encontraría nuevas caras y que hubiera cierta aversión de su parte"

"A mi me consta que Storm y los demás les han hablando de ti-"

"Logan, ambos sabemos como es todo, que a un niño mutante le digan que hay una humana genial sin ningún tipo de prejuicio hacia su clase es como si a ti te dijeran que el ratón Pérez realmente existe, en serio, no pasa nada" Andy aseguró y luego se volvió para abrir uno de los gabinetes "Voy a hacerme un poco de té ¿tú quieres?"

"Si, por favor… y la tetera no está ahí, um, está en donde siempre la guardas, al igual que el té…"

"Oh" Andy dijo y abrió tentativamente otro gabinete para encontrar que en efecto la tetera estaba donde siempre la solía guardar.

En eso Rogue iba caminando casualmente al pasillo y cuando pasó por la puerta de la cocina al ver a Logan con Andy por el rabillo del ojo ella jadeó y retrocedió para no ser vista "Ay este Logan ¡que lo mato!" ella musitó irritada.

Para entonces Logan había tomado un taburete y se sentó en la mesa para contemplar en silencio como Andy preparaba el té, no era la primera vez que la veía hacer el té, pero parpadeó al darse cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo con la típica despreocupación americana, se le veía mucho más comprometida, con un aire casi ceremonial y para cuando terminó sirvió dos tazas para luego traer la tetera, sus manos luciendo delicadas al inclinar el utensilio para verter el cálido liquido ante él de forma elegante.

Era muy japonés…

"Provecho" Andy dijo.

"Gracias"

Ambos soplaron suavemente para beber en pequeños sorbos, los minutos pasaron y Logan hubiera podido apreciar más este momento de quietud si no fuera porque se sentía tan fuera de lugar que no lo pudo soportar "Okey ¡esto es raro!" él dijo, dejando su taza a un lado.

"¿Qué es raro?"

"No lo sé, todo, ese discurso en el lobby ¿de verdad era necesario contarles todo a los niños? ¿el huracán, el incidente en la fuente de soda, que hayas intentado-?" Logan no pudo terminar, luciendo visiblemente incómodo.

Pero Andy sabía a que se refería "Logan, lo hice para poder tener un nuevo comienzo"

"Ya lo sé, escuché esa parte y lo entiendo, pero aún así…"

"¿Piensas que no debí haber hecho eso?" ella preguntó suavemente.

Logan no dijo nada, pero luego restregó sus ojos con sus manos en un intento por aclarar su mente "¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no me hagas caso, tú tienes razón, solo olvídalo y ya"

"Logan ¿qué tienes? puedes decírmelo"

"Prefiero no hacerlo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque apenas estás llegando con un demonio, y dijiste todo eso que fue tan intenso, estás cansada y no necesitas más estrés el día de hoy"

"Si estoy un poco cansada pero eso no me impide querer escucharte" Andy dijo, pero al ver la resistencia de Logan insistió suavemente "No es bueno guardarse las cosas, lo que sea que te esté molestando es mejor que lo exteriorices… te ves algo perdido ¿te sientes perdido?"

Logan tuvo que reír suavemente ante lo familiar de esas palabras "Si, bueno, bien podría estarlo ¿no?... La verdad es que… creo que no manejamos todo ese asunto de tu partida muy bien con los niños ¡lo hicimos pero malísimo!" él admitió avergonzado "Cada vez que algún estudiante quería una explicación de por qué te tuviste que ir inventábamos alguna estúpida excusa para cambiar el tema. Dios sabe que cuando me lo preguntaban a mi les soltaba un no molestes y haz tu tarea… supongo que nadie quería decirlo en voz alta porque sería admitir que… que estuvimos así de cerca de per-per… ¡oh, maldición!" él gruñó frustrado, las últimas palabras se le habían vuelto un murmullo incompresible.

Solo que Andy si lo había entendido y lo miró tristemente. A cualquiera le hubiera parecido rarísimo ver al violento Wolverine luciendo imposiblemente encogido e impotente en su silla, pero ella sabía quién era él tras su dura coraza y extendió su mano para posarla sobre una de las suyas para apretarla suavemente "Oye, no me han perdido, estoy aquí"

Su tacto pareció tranquilizarlo un poco, pero Logan no habló.

"Déjame adivinar ¿piensas que eres capaz de enfrentar lo que sea pero cuando sucedió lo mío toda la situación te ha hecho sentir completamente inadecuado, además el recordar haber perdido a aquellos que más te han importando antes de su tiempo ha exacerbado más ese sentimiento?"

"¿Y cómo se supone que deba sentirme? Perdí a Mariko, el Profesor murió estando yo ahí mismo y tuve que matar a Jean, y luego tú- o sea ¿cómo no quieres que me sienta como un inepto?" Logan dijo con rabia hacia si mismo.

"A mí me parece que inepto es una palabra muy fuerte, estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo"

"Es la verdad…" Logan musitó.

"Ay, Logan" Andy suspiró, apretando nuevamente su mano "Es por eso mismo que los psicoanalistas no tratan a sus familiares y amigos ¿sabes?"

"No entiendo"

"Es muy simple, no se puede tratar el problema de manera objetiva cuando las emociones están tan involucradas, por eso es que Storm tomó la decisión de enviarme al refugio para que esas personas si pudieran ayudarme más objetiva y eficazmente porque sintió que ella, tú o el resto de la mansión no iban a poder hacerlo y con muy buena razón ¿No no se te ha ocurrido que se te hace más fácil luchar allá afuera porque estás mucho más enfocado en arreglar el problema? Tus métodos son cuestionables y todo, pero ese no es el punto, la cosa es que al final consigues la forma de arreglarlo, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo"

Logan no dijo nada.

"Cuando comprendí que lo que estuve a punto de hacer en el bosque fue la razón por la que me mandaron al refugio me sentí muy triste y culpable por mucho tiempo, con todo y que cada vez que trataba de recordarlo se sentía más como un mal sueño y una pequeña parte de mí esperaba que fuera así, pero muy en el fondo sabía que fue real-"

"¡Pero no fue tu culpa!" Logan interrumpió "Tenías todas esos recuerdos en tu cabeza que te confundieron toda. Si ni yo mismo me soporto a veces ¿cómo podría esperar que tú lo hicieras? Era demasiado…"

"Lo sé, pero de todos modos cuando pensé en cómo le hubiera afectado a todos ustedes si lo hubiera hecho, en especial en el dolor que pude haber provocado a los niños, probablemente se hubieran sentido traicionados porque pensarían que los abandoné a propósito… me sentí tan mal que hasta me llegué a preguntar si en algún momento pensaron que yo era un fraude"

"¿Disculpa? ¿qué?" Logan preguntó genuinamente desconcertado.

"Si, bueno, como decías que de lo dos yo era la más optimista y alegre, que me la paso inventando tonterías para pasarla bien, siempre siendo burbujeante y eso, de pronto todas esas cosas, como las que dije la vez que fuimos a la iglesia por ejemplo, se sienten como vacías ¿no te parece?"

"Andy, nunca ha habido una cosa vacía ni de tu persona ni de ese día en la iglesia, solo quisiste hacer lo mejor que pudiste y me consta que haz intentado ser feliz, pero también recuerdo que tú misma admitiste que habían días más difíciles que otros, el que te hayas caído varias veces en el camino no quiere decir en lo absoluto que seas un fraude…"

Andy sonrió serenamente "Lo que me acabas de decir es una de las tantas cosas que me tomó unos cuantos meses de terapia en comprender y debo confesar que el escucharlo de alguien que no es mi doctora o alguno de mis compañeros del refugio es un poco raro ¿Pero ahora entiendes por qué necesitaba decirlo? No quiero pretender que esas cosas no han pasado, no quiero sentirlas revoloteando sobre nuestras cabezas como aves de mal agüero sin poder hablarlo nunca, eso no es vida y tú lo sabes"

Logan no dijo nada por un momento, pero luego continuó "Muchas veces he sentido que fue por mi culpa que te hayas ido a ese refugio" él musitó.

Andy tuvo que reír divertida "¿Y más o menos fue culpa tuya cómo?" ella dijo cruzando sus brazos "Porque en serio, al menos de que hubieras sabido de antemano que pasaría, lo que no creo ¿qué posibilidades hay de que una niña de 10 años venga y nos toque para hacernos revivir la vida entera del otro en nuestras mentes?"

Logan parpadeó sorprendido "Um… no lo había visto así…" él admitió torpemente y sacudió su cabeza al darse cuenta de algo "Espera un momento ¿qué estabas haciendo aquí? Creí que te habías ido a tu cuarto a descansar"

Andy sonrió "No sé, después de ese momento en el lobby pensé que una taza de té me ayudaría a relajarme ¿y qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo? Oh… yo estaba buscando a Bobby, se supone que tenemos que hacer mercado… oye, ya que vamos a estar en eso ¿no quieres que te compre algo? ¿un champú o lo que sea que te haga falta?"

"Si es posible que me haga falta algunas cosas, pero no se me ocurre qué, ahorita no tengo mente ni paciencia para pensarlo si te soy honesta"

"Ah bueno, no importa, lo dejaremos para después. Pero esto es lo que quiero que hagas, ve a tu cuarto, te echas un buen baño y te acuestas a descansar, duerme o ve televisión, pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada, ni siquiera de tus amigos, nosotros nos encargaremos que estén cómodos y bien atendidos ¿está bien?"

"Está bien"

Rogue respiró tranquila, había temido que este encuentro pudiese haber terminado en desastre pero resultó mejor de lo que se había esperado, así que decidió que era momento de irse antes de que Logan o Andy la descubriera escuchándolos en el pasillo.

"Y Andy…"

"¿Sí?"

"Sabes que esta noche es la cena de Acción de Gracias y, bueno… si quieres seguir descansando y no asistir pues estará bien…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Andy preguntó confundida "Si no asisto ¿no lo tomarán a mal?"

"Oh, no, para nada, créelo, el solo hecho de que hayas regresado ya es ganancia" Logan aseguró "No me malentiendas, lo que trato de decir es que no tienes por qué hacer nada si no quieres, no sería agradable ver que lo estas haciendo por obligación para complacernos, así que no tienes que asistir si no te provoca"

"Oh…"

"Aunque si quieres saber mi opinión creo que sería bueno que lo hicieras porque, um, sé que no la has tenido fácil en estos últimos años con las festividades y eso, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes porque nos tienes a nosotros, no tienes por qué estar mas sola en estas fechas. Además, si lo piensas bien es básicamente lo mismo que haces todas las noches de todos modos, que es compartir la mesa con un grupo de mutantes disfuncionales, solo que esta vez va a haber pavo y decorado… pero como te digo, si no quieres estará bien y… ¿qué no deberías mandarme a callar ya antes de que siga hablando mas estupideces?" Logan dijo incómodamente, pero Andy soltó una suave risa y eso lo tranquilizó "Solo piénsalo… ¿está bien?"

Andy le sonrió "Lo pensaré" ella susurró.

"Ya pues, ve a descansar, nos veremos después"

"Okey"

Y con eso se despidieron de momento.

Era una sensación casi surrealista la que Andy estaba experimentando al recorrer los pasillos, al caminar extendió una mano para rozar las paredes y los muebles que estaban a su paso con la punta de los dedos como para convencerse de que realmente estaba en la mansión, había pasado tanto tiempo y sin embargo se sentía como si se hubiera ido apenas ayer.

Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación tomó la manilla y la giró, casi esperando que hubiera un concentrado olor a viejo y a encierro, pero no fue así y al ver a su alrededor parecía que todo estaba como tal y como lo había dejado. Entonces se acercó a su clóset y lo abrió, al abrir una de las gavetas se consiguió un piyama que lo olfateó, de nuevo esperando que oliera a viejo, pero estaba como recién lavado y lo dejó sobre su cama para desvestirse y disfrutar de una buena ducha con agua bien caliente como Dios manda.

Cuando terminó de ducharse Andy se salió del baño con la toalla sujeta sobre su pecho y se la quitó para ponerse el piyama y se subió a gatas sobre su cama, su cuerpo, en especial su columna se estremeció al tocar y reconocer un colchón decente en donde descansar tras meses de dormir en el autobús de gira y una vez más olió las sábanas, el edredón y las almohadas para confirmar que olían a limpio.

Era como si hubieran sabido de antemano que estaba por venir, pero desde luego que tratándose de una mansión llena de mutantes cualquier cosa se podía esperar.

Andy se envolvió en el edredón y tomó una almohada para abrazarla mientras se movía hasta sentirse completamente cómoda ¡Dios! Parecía mentira que había olvidado como era el estar en su propia cama, pero en una de estas miró el techo casi sin querer para encontrarse con una sorpresa "Okey, eso no estaba ahí cuando me fui…" ella jadeó, pues el techo estaba casi cubierto de estrellas plásticas verdes fosforescentes que se iluminan en la oscuridad como las que tenía en el apartamento donde vivía.

Pasaron unos minutos y Andy suspiró "Si, puedes pasar"

Nadie había tocado, pero la puerta se abrió y de ella se asomó Beth para entrar "Así que este es tu cuarto ¿eh? Es muy bonito" ella dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó para sentarse al borde de la cama "Lo hiciste muy bien en el lobby, Andy, la Doctora O´Connor hubiera estado muy orgullosa de ti"

Andy le respondió con una cansada sonrisa y Beth se inclinó para poner una mano sobre su sien "Ahora duerme, descansa, así para cuando te despiertes te sentirás como una uva" ella susurró al entrar suavemente a su mente y Andy sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera desvaneciendo para entregarse al más reparador de los sueños y al cerrar sus ojos no supo más.


	50. Capítulo 50

Andy abrió sus ojos, sintiéndose verdaderamente descansada y con la mente clara y serena, con un largo bostezo se estiró con flojera debajo del edredón y se quedó quieta por un momento, luego tomó el control remoto que estaba en su mesita de noche y prendió la televisión para ver la hora en la guía de programación y lo apagó y después de seguir acostada por otro largo rato decidió levantarse.

Ella encontró sus maletas esperándole en el pasillo al abrir la puerta y las arrastró adentro y tras revisar su ropa encontró algo decente que vestir, unos jeans con una blusa de algodón y un cómodo sweater de mangas hasta los codos junto con unos zapatos deportivos. Tras haberse vestido se peinó, se maquilló un poco y se echó perfume, tomándose todo su tiempo en ello y una vez que estuvo satisfecha con su apariencia se fue de su cuarto para recorrer los pasillos de la mansión, pero momentos más tarde pasó frente a la puerta de la cocina y retrocedió al ver algo que le llamó la atención.

La señora Wang estaba frente a la nevera que estaba abierta, sujetando la puerta con una mano mientras sujetaba un envase grande de helado que contemplaba con la mirada perdida con la otra y estaba en piyamas y una bata de baño, su cabello sujeto con un improvisado moño con un par de palillos chinos, haciéndole ver desordenado y al notar que no se movía de su letargo decidió acercarse a hacerle compañía.

"No sé usted, pero cuando quiero helado lo prefiero bien congelado" Andy le dijo suavemente "Además ¿qué hace con eso de todos modos? Ya se viene la cena y estoy segura que va a estar rica, no querrá echar a perder su apetito con eso ¿o sí?"

La mujer parpadeó ante las palabras de Andy que la hicieron volver a la realidad y devolvió el helado dentro de la nevera para cerrarla "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso" ella musitó "¿Qué estoy haciendo? Estoy en una casa ajena por Dios santo, no puedo tomar las cosas de la nevera como si fuera la dueña del lugar" ella dijo y dio la media vuelta para sentarse derrotada a la mesa.

Andy la miró tristemente y tomo asiento a su lado "¿Sucede algo?"

"Tú sabes muy bien lo que me sucede, es lo mismo de siempre… este es el segundo Día de Acción de Gracias que la paso sin mi hijo, el primero fue en el refugio, había ingresado unos dos meses antes de que tú llegaras... ¿Qué tan vergonzoso es admitir que no recuerdo bien como es que llegué a parar ahí en primer lugar?"

"Teniendo en cuenta que mis propios recuerdos de eso son un poco confusos yo diría que no mucho"

La señora Wang suspiró "Solo sé que la estaba pasando mal, habían pasado unos meses desde que… ni la policía ni nadie me quería ayudar a averiguar como pasó o a encontrar a los responsables, había perdido otro trabajo y estaba atrasadísima con la renta, hasta estaba comiendo mal… un día estaba caminando en la calle y creo que me desmayé porque de repente se me fueron los tiempos… lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el refugio, me asusté mucho porque no sabía en donde estaba y quienes eran esa gente y qué querían conmigo y lo más loco es que en la habitación en donde había despertado encontré que mis cosas estaban ahí…"

"Bueno, usted sabe que la Doctora O´ Connor tiene unos telépatas muy buenos entre su equipo médico, es posible que alguno la haya sentido en problemas y fueron a rescatarla, como lo que hacía el Profesor Xavier"

"¿Quién?"

"Ya sabe, el que era dueño de la mansión y la convirtió en una escuela mutante, yo le conté sobre él ¿recuerda?"

"Oh, cierto… hablando de eso, ya me di cuenta que no estabas bromeando cuando dijiste que vives en una casa llena de niños…" la señora Wang dijo pesadamente "Yo ni siquiera iba a comer ese helado, abrí la nevera y el envase estaba ahí mismo, a mi hijo le encantaba esa marca de helado…"

"Con razón se veía tan distraída con eso en la mano"

"¿De verdad?... él solía hacerme trampa con las golosinas, no importaba que tan bien las escondía porque igual las encontraba para glotonear y para cuando le servía la comida ya tenía el apetito estropeado y eso me molestaba como no tienes idea… ¡Dios! ¡hasta eso lo extraño! ¡puedo verlo ahorita mismo tomando ese helado de la nevera para comérselo a escondidas antes de que sirvan la cena!... Es que… ¿cómo uno supera un día como este sin volverse loco en el proceso?"

"Esa es una muy buena pregunta, yo aún no sé si voy a estar en la cena" Andy dijo honestamente.

"¿No? Pero si son tus amigos, al menos tienes gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, yo en cambio no tengo a nadie"

"Eso no es verdad, me tiene a mi, a Jessica, a Beth y a Benjamín"

"Andy, ya tú estás en tu casa y en algún momento los chicos van a querer hacer sus propias vidas ¿y yo qué? no tengo casa ni trabajo ni familia y ni perro que me ladre… ¿cómo es que lo perdí todo?"

"Porque la gente es estúpida" Andy dijo simplemente "Ya luego pensaremos en algo, pero por ahora podríamos intentar tomar cada cosa a la vez. Cuando desperté me sentí bien descansada y después de estar un buen rato acostada sin hacer nada se me ocurrió que podría pararme para arreglarme y vestirme y eso no me dio miedo, cuando terminé pensé en salir de mi cuarto y lo hice y eso no dio miedo y ahora estoy aquí conversando con usted y eso tampoco da miedo…"

"Viéndolo así… a mi tampoco me da miedo esto, es como agradable de hecho, al menos estoy con alguien que entiende un poco lo que estoy sintiendo…"

"¿Lo ve? Hasta ahora no está tan mal… ¿sabe? podríamos ir a su habitación para que se ponga algo mejor que ese piyama"

"¿Pero qué dices? No tengo nada que ponerme, toda mi ropa está horrible" la señora Wang gimió.

"Como si yo estuviera espectacular, mire nada más como estoy. Vamos, déjeme ayudarla, estoy segura de que debe tener algo que la haga ver más presentable"

"Um… bueno" ella dijo insegura.

Las dos se fueron a la habitación de la señora Wang y después de pasar un buen rato escarbando entre su ropa, la mayoría con evidente tono triste de luto, Andy encontró algo decente y le indicó que se lo pusiera. Mientras la señora Wang fue a su baño a cambiarse Andy volvió a su cuarto para buscar maquillaje y un perfume, pues desde que conoció a la señora Wang nunca la ha visto usar ni una pisca de maquillaje.

Para cuando volvió ya la mujer estaba vestida y encontró un poco de resistencia al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en sus manos, pero Andy logró convencerla y se tomó todo su tiempo para peinarla y arreglarla a pesar de no estar libre de protestas.

"¡Ese color de labial es muy fuerte!" la señora Wang exclamó.

"Nada que ver, es un color muy lindo, además no se va a ver cargado cuando apriete los labios contra la servilleta, solo quédese quieta para que la pueda pintar bien" Andy indicó "Listo, ahora muerda" ella dijo al ofrecer la servilleta "Estupendo, ahora vamos a echarle un poco de rubor"

"¿Me estás echando demasiado? ¡Siento que me estás echando demasiado!"

"Que no, se está viendo muy bien"

"Dame un espejo, quiero verme"

"No hasta que haya terminado"

"¡Es que no quiero parecer una ramera!"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Tú sabes lo que quiero decir"

"En serio que ni un niño chiquito actúa como lo está haciendo usted ¿podría calmarse un poco y confiar en mí? Gracias"

La señora Wang entendió que no tenía caso seguir resistiéndose ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? si no le gustaba el resultado final siempre se podía lavar la cara con agua y jabón, pero ni bien terminó de pensar en ello cuando Andy anunció felizmente que había terminado y alcanzó un espejo de mano para mostrarle su trabajo.

Ella lo tomó en silencio para ver mejor su reflejo, era como si no pudiera reconocer a la mujer que estaba viendo. Andy no la había cargado ni la hizo parecer una ramera sino todo lo contrario, el maquillaje era suave y agradable a la vista, no era de fiesta sino más de diario que la hacía ver más joven y bonita de cómo normalmente aparenta.

"Por su silencio puedo entender que no lo hice tan mal ¿huh?" Andy dijo suavemente "Claro, estaría bueno que fuera al salón de belleza para que le den un peinado más fresco y actual como también comprar ropa nueva, pero para como estaba ahora está de maravilla…"

La señora Wang siguió viendo ensimismada mente su reflejo que parecía haber ignorado por completo lo que Andy le había dicho, pero después de un rato la vio "Es que… no sé…" ella dijo un poco perdida.

"Se siente un poco rara ¿no? Hacía tiempo que no se veía así, pero eso es porque se descuidó mucho"

No dijo nada ante eso, limitándose a bajar la cabeza para ver perdidamente sus manos que aún sostenían el espejo y Andy puso un brazo a su alrededor "Esto tampoco estuvo mal ¿no es así?"

"No… no lo estuvo"

"¿Qué le parece si damos una vuelta por ahí? Le servirá para que conozca mejor la mansión y no se pierda"

"¿Tan grande es?"

Andy rió suavemente "Me tomó un par de semanas en saber en donde quedaba todo"

Así las dos dejaron el cuarto y mientras Andy le hacía el recorrido guiado por cada punto de la mansión la señora Wang contemplaba todo con callado asombro, pensando que ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado estar en un lugar así de majestuoso.

Pero momentos más tarde al caminar por un pasillo varios estudiantes caminaron hacia una misma dirección, todos luciendo bien arreglados y hablando del festín que están por disfrutar. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando la señora Wang se detuvo en frío y Andy la vio con comprensión.

"No puedo hacerlo" la mujer murmuró.

"Está bien, no pasa nada"

"Es que… ¿cómo podría hacerlo? ¿cómo puedo sentarme a esa mesa y…? No tengo razones para dar gracias por nada, no puedo" la señora Wang confesó lastimosamente.

"Oiga, la entiendo perfectamente, yo también quisiera que mi familia estuviera aquí disfrutando de todo esto" Andy dijo tristemente.

"¿Entonces que hacemos aquí?"

"Pues tratar de recuperar nuestras vidas, seguir adelante" Andy suspiró "No tiene que dar gracias por nada si no quiere, esas cosas tienen que nacer del corazón, pero hay algo muy cierto que alguien me hizo recordar hace un rato…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que si lo piensa bien es básicamente lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches de todos modos, que es compartir la mesa con un grupo de mutantes disfuncionales, solo que esta vez hay pavo y decorado…"

La señora Wang no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que aún tenía dudas.

"Sé que da un poco de miedo pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿no quisiera tratar al menos por su hijo? Porque yo ciertamente quisiera que mi mamá fuera feliz, además… son nuestros amigos…"

Habrá pasado un minuto, pero finalmente la señora Wang soltó una gran bocanada de aire para aliviar el estrés y Andy tomó una de sus manos para darle fuerzas y armarse de valor a la vez y una vez listas las dos mujeres se dirigieron hasta el gran comedor.

Allí aún se estaban organizando para tomar sus puestos en la mesa a medida que cada quien llegaba a la habitación y en una de estas Logan volteó para ver a Andy junto con su amiga entrando en el otro extremo y contuvo su respiración por un segundo, él sabía lo difícil que estas fechas eran para ella y el estar aquí en vez de evadirlo era un gran paso que le hacía sentirse orgulloso. Andy lo había visto y le sonrió torpemente a la vez que lo saludó igual de torpe, solo se podía imaginar que se sentía un poco como un pez fuera del agua y no era para menos.

En eso el resto de sus amigos se presentaron y se reunieron con las mujeres, contando con emoción lo cómodas que son las habitaciones que les asignaron y por todo en general, pues al igual que la señora Wang nunca se imaginaron que podrían estar en un lugar como este y Benjamín estaba por tomar asiento cuando Collossus entró, arrancándole el aliento.

"¡Ay, mamá! ¡Está como me lo recetó el doctor!" él exclamó encantado "¡Andy! ¿Tú crees que tenga chance con él?"

"¿Con quién?" Andy preguntó confundida.

Benjamín tuvo que voltear discretamente hacia la dirección en donde estaba el joven ruso y se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella "Él…" él susurró.

"Ay, que pena, pero Pete no juega para tu equipo" Andy susurró apenada.

"¿No? ¿Estás segura?"

"No lo he visto haciendo nada que me haga pensar lo contrario…"

"¡Aw, pero que desperdicio!" Benjamín gimió desilusionado "Ningún hombre heterosexual debería lucir así"

"¡_No inventes! ¡ese tipo es gay!_" Logan abrió los ojos casi fuera de su órbita al haber escuchado la conversación, ese muchacho era solo amigo de Andy después de todo y se fue del comedor para ir corriendo hacia su cuarto para lavarse la cara en su baño "_A las chicas les gustan un hombre limpiecito y bien cuidado_" él pensó recordando las palabras que Andy había dicho hace tiempo a la vez que se arreglaba mejor su cabello frente al espejo y una vez listo con eso se puso a buscar algo entre el desorden que tenía en su cuarto "¿En dónde está? ¿en dónde está? ¡Debería estar por aquí!" él musitó frustrado.

"¿De por casualidad estarás buscando esto?"

El canadiense volteó sorprendido por la nueva voz para encontrar a Rogue recostada sobre el umbral de su puerta con una pequeña y oscura botella de colonia para hombres en su mano.

"¿Pero qué demonios…?"

"Te dije que te estaría vigilando"

"Dame eso"

"Si, claro ¿para que después termines bañado en colonia?"

"Rogue, tengo un olfato superdesarrollado ¿qué te hace pensar que no sé como echarme una colonia sin pasarme?"

"Como estás ahorita yo no confiaría ni en eso, pero ya que estoy aquí…" Rogue pausó para acercársele y aplicarle un par de rocíos "Listo, estas como para una ocasión especial en vez de parecer un loco desesperado por atención"

"¡Hey! Un poco más de respeto ¿no?" Logan protestó.

Rogue revoloteó sus ojos ignorándolo y olió un poco de la botella "Mmmm, esto es agradable, no es fuerte y sin embargo huele a hombre… creo que le compraré una de estas a Bobby"

"Olvídalo, que se busque su propio perfume" Logan gruñó tomando la botella de sus manos para guardarlo en la cómoda.

Al rato regresó al comedor y al entrar vio que Andy lucía como si estuviera buscando a alguien con la vista y no pudo evitar pensar que a lo mejor habrá notado su breve ausencia para preguntarse hacia donde se había ido, pero ella no tardó en voltear hacia su dirección para verle por un instante ya que sus amigos tomaron su atención.

"Hey, señora Wang, se ve muy bien" Beth dijo con una sonrisa.

"Gracias querida, pero sé que solo estás siendo amable" la señora Wang respondió.

"No, lo digo en serio"

"Ay, Beth ¿qué no sabes que la señora Wang no se cree bonita? Por más que le digamos no se va a convencer de lo contrario" Jessica dijo.

"¿Y quién la arregló de todos modos?" Benjamín preguntó.

"Esa sería yo" Andy admitió.

"Vaya, muchas gracias" Benjamín dijo con alivio a la vez que le estrechaba la mano a Andy.

"Um, aún estoy aquí niño" la señora Wang musitó.

Storm tomó una copa y un cuchillo para hacer un tintineo para llamar la atención de los presentes "Bien, ya que todos estamos reunidos vamos a empezar con la cena" ella anunció invitando a los que aún no habían tomado asiento a que lo hicieran y a Logan no se le escapó el ver a Andy soltar un frustrado suspiro y hacer una cara como de decepción, cosa que le llenó de curiosidad.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados Nightcrawler inició como de costumbre con sus oraciones y agradecimientos a Dios que iba desde los alimentos en la mesa hasta dar gracias por el regreso de Andy, a lo que los estudiantes estuvieron de acuerdo con sonoros vítores.

"¡Que Andy hable!" un estudiante dijo.

"¡Siiiiiii! ¡que hable! ¡que hable! ¡que hable!" varios cantaron en coro.

Aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, Andy se sonrojó vigorosamente ante la idea de dar un improvisado discurso y se encogió en su asiento, pero Logan fue a su rescate diciendo que la dejaran en paz. Después de eso decidieron que ya había llegado la hora de cortar el primero de varios pavos, pero se percataron que se habían olvidado de traer cuchillos y con un gruñido de impaciencia Logan extrajo la garra del medio para clavarlo en el pavo y rebanarlo con la garra de la otra mano, ignorando completamente el comentario de Storm de buscar los utensilios en la cocina y arrancando jadeos de asombro de los amigos de Andy y de sonoro espanto de parte de la señora Wang.

"¡Orale!" Jessica exclamó impresionada.

"Bueno, eso explica las marcas que Andy tenía entre sus nudillos" Benjamín dijo incómodamente.

"¡Ay, Dios mío!" Storm protestó mientras se llevaba una mano en su frente en frustración ante la impresión que había causado a sus invitados "¿Qué no puedes hacer las cosas como la gente?"

"Hay hambre…" Logan dijo secamente sin importarle mientras seguía cortando el pavo con sus garras.

Andy tuvo que reír, si esto no era disfuncional entonces no sabía qué podría serlo, pero de algún modo extraño se sentía bien.

"¡Andy, ese hombre está loco! ¡Y se ve tan salvaje y peligroso! Con razón estabas como estabas con sus recuerdos, solo Dios sabe la clase de cosas que habrá hecho en su vida ¿Cómo es que nunca corriste despavorida?" la señora Wang susurró alarmada.

"Señora Wang, él no es todo lo que aparenta, pero igual le recuerdo que cuide lo que dice porque la puede escuchar tan claro como si estuviera sentado a su lado" Andy dijo simplemente.

"¡Oh!... Es que da mucho miedo" la señora Wang susurró lo más bajo posible, lo que le hizo mucha gracia a Andy porque sabía que su esfuerzo no hacía mucha diferencia, pero no dijo nada para no angustiarla más.

Si bien se habrá sentido algo asustada y cohibida al principio, Andy poco a poco se fue soltando y sintiéndose más cómoda a medida que avanzaba la cena. Todos reían y contaban chistes o alguna anécdota que había ocurrido en su ausencia para mantenerla al día y comían todo cuanto quisieran y cuando alguien pedía que le pasaran la salsa o lo que sea se le era entregado telekinéticamente como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Andy suspiró con un poco de añoranza por su familia y lo genial que hubiese sido que estuvieran aquí a su lado para compartir este momento tan mágico con toda esta gente, esta banda de locos que son imperfectos y disfuncionales pero que a la vez poseen corazones tan grandes que los motiva a cuidarse y se quererse los unos a los otros sin importar qué. Ella los vio en silencio y se entregó al sentimiento, si, tal vez estos mutantes no serán su sangre, pero son sin lugar a dudas su familia hasta el día que deje este mundo, un mundo que en su miedo e ignorancia es incapaz de reconocerlos como lo que realmente son, pero ella no los cambiaría por nada. Conmovida, no pudo evitar que se le aguaran los ojos y escapársele un par de lágrimas que corrieron libremente por sus mejillas.

"¡Ay, por Dios!" Kitty exclamó al ver lo que estaba pasando.

"Oh, Andy" Benjamín puso un brazo a su alrededor para confortarla.

Logan se levantó de su asiento preocupado al igual que otras personas de la mesa, pero Beth tranquilizó a todos con ambas manos "No se preocupen, son de felicidad" ella dijo con una sonrisa.


	51. Capítulo 51

Logan se sentía un poco fastidiado, la cena había terminado casi una hora y solo estaba a unos pasos de distancia de Andy, pero en todo este tiempo no había podido cruzar palabra con ella pues siempre había alguien que quería hablarle, era casi como si tuviera que tomar un ticket para tener su turno de hacer lo mismo.

Entonces quedó por su cuenta y aprovechó la oportunidad de acercársele como quien no quiere la cosa "Um, hey…" él saludó torpemente.

"Oh, hola…"

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si… Dios, eso fue un poco vergonzoso, de repente las lágrimas se me vinieron solas, no era mi intensión hacer eso en medio de la cena"

"No ¿qué dices? Era de esperarse que te pusieras un poco sentimental, pero fue muy bueno que asistieras"

"Si, es que… ¿para qué explicarte? ya sabes como es todo… pasé tanto tiempo rehuyendo de estas cosas que dio un poco de susto al principio"

"Supongo que era natural que pensaras que sería como si estuvieras olvidando deliberadamente de los tuyos, que te sentirías culpable si disfrutaras de las fiestas sin ellos y todo eso, pero la vida continúa… aunque no creo que yo sea la mejor persona en decirlo tomando en cuenta como estuve las veces que… bueno…"

"Hey, al menos tienes unas tumbas que visitar y un álbum con fotos para recordar, yo no tengo ese lujo"

"Si, pero no vamos a hablar de cosas tristes ¿está bien? ¿pudiste disfrutar de la cena?"

"Si, me ayudó mucho lo que me dijiste más temprano, sobre que era lo mismo que hago todas las noches que es comer con mutantes disfuncionales y eso"

"¿En serio? Oh, por cierto, creo que me pasé con eso de cortar el pavo con las garras" Logan dijo torpemente "Como que aterroricé a tus amigos ¿eh?"

"La señora Wang casi se hacía encima, pero a mi me pareció divertido"

"¿De verdad?" Logan dijo un poco asombrado.

Andy sonrió "La cara que puso no tenía precio. Oye, Logan ¿sabes en dónde es…?"

Logan frunció el ceño confundido. Andy había pausado sin haber terminado de preguntarle lo que sea que le iba a preguntar y se veía ida, pero no tardó en volver a la realidad "Oh, disculpa"

"¿Qué te pasó?"

"No es nada, solo que me hicieron saber que Storm se quiere reunir conmigo en su oficina"

"Espera un momento ¿alguien te lo dijo telepáticamente?"

"Si" ella dijo simplemente.

"¿Y eso no te molesta? Que se metan en tu mente, quiero decir"

Andy volvió a sonreír "Sé que no has tenido muy buenas experiencias en el pasado pero no todos los telépatas están interesados en controlar a las personas, Logan" ella dijo y con un suave ladeo de cabeza se despidió para dejar la habitación.

Andy abrió la puerta de la oficina y descubrió que no había nadie en ella, pero entró de todos modos pensando que Storm llegaría en cualquier momento para hablar con ella. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba igual, incluso el gran cuadro con la imagen del Profesor Xavier con su serena sonrisa parecía darle la bienvenida como la primera vez que había entrado tras haberse mudado a la mansión y sintiéndose un poco abrumada y hasta un tanto intimidada dio unos respetuosos pasos hacia el, no porque le tuviera miedo, sino porque técnicamente había tenido el privilegio de conocer la calidad de persona que era este hombre, tan sabio y determinado en ver realizado su sueño de un mundo más unido.

"Sé que era un gran telépata, pero aún así me pregunto si alguna vez deseó que Logan le hubiera venido con un manual de instrucciones…"

Entonces Andy volvió la mirada hacia la silla de ruedas que estaba en un rincón y se le acercó para tocarla con la punta de sus dedos mientras su mente se sumergía en los recuerdos.

"_Oye ¿estás seguro que está bien que me la quede?_"

"_Mira, nadie la esta usando ¡así que cállate y úsala!_" Logan rezongó.

"_Está bien, está bien... en serio no hay que ser tan gruñón..._"

"Ahora lo entiendo todo…"

Andy jadeó y casi saltó del susto ante la inesperada nueva voz, era Storm quien había entrado "Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando esa silla cuando había desparecido misteriosamente, pero ya veo que tú la tenías"

"Ay, Dios, Storm, yo no sabía-"

"Está bien, no te angusties… aunque debo admitir que se me hace físicamente imposible imaginarme a otra persona usando esa silla que no sea el Profesor"

"Debe sentirse un poco como un sacrilegio ¿uh?"

"Te juro que cuando te escuche decir en el lobby que Logan te la había dado me provocó medio matarlo porque lo había hecho a mis espaldas, pero tú estabas en una necesidad y no estaba en uso ¿así que por qué no? después de todo esa silla no es el Profesor…"

"Pero lo que representa… debió habértelo consultado primero-"

"Andy, en serio, es Logan de quien estamos hablando, creo que es seguro decir que ya conoces muy bien como piensa y funciona y no tiene mucho caso preocuparse que haya tomado la silla del Profesor sin permiso a estas alturas ¿no es cierto? Pero en fin, te había convocado porque tengo un par de cosas que te pertenecen y te las quiero devolver…"

Andy no se podía imaginar que cosas podrían ser, solo miró como Storm abrió un gabinete para sacar algo plano y se le acercó para presentárselo. Era su laptop.

"Esto no es mío, me lo habías dado como parte de mi trabajo en la mansión" Andy dijo confundida.

"Tal vez así haya sido al principio, pero cuando te fuiste se sentía más como la laptop de Andy, así que es tuya… al igual que tu trabajo, si aún lo quieres"

Andy la miró sorprendida "Creí que… es que pensé que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te despediría?"

"Es que como no volví inmediatamente después de que me dieron de alta pensé que a lo mejor…"

"Andy, todos necesitamos alejarnos de vez en cuando para aclarar la mente y ordenar las ideas, además tú no eres solo una empleada, eres parte de nuestra familia, no me desharía de ti ni loca"

Ahora Andy estaba privada del asombro, pero luego reaccionó al tomar la laptop de las manos de Storm y ponerla sobre el escritorio para darle un gran abrazo "Gracias… por todo… no sé que habría sido de mí si no hubieras intercedido…" ella susurró.

Storm estaba sorprendida por esta vigorosa demostración de gratitud, pero luego se sintió contenta y aliviada, no solo Andy le estaba agradeciendo por tener su trabajo de vuelta sino que no había rencor de su parte por haberla mandado tan lejos y al igual que como le había pasado en la cena ella sintió que de pronto se le venían las lágrimas "¡Oh!… ¡voy a necesitar un pañito!" dijo conmovida, rompiendo el abrazo para secarse las lágrimas con los dedos y luego fue tras su escritorio para abrir una gaveta, de ella había sacado un celular "Lo mandé a activar en la tarde mientras estabas descansando"

"Dios, Storm ¡muchas gracias!" Andy jadeó emocionada al tener su celular de vuelta "No tengo palabras para agradecer todo lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, que me hayan abierto las puertas de esta casa y me hayan dejado ser parte de sus vidas…"

"Y nosotros estamos contentos de que seas parte de la nuestra, no me había dando cuenta entonces pero esto estaba como gris después de todo lo que ha pasado y fuiste como una briza de aire fresco que tanto le hacía falta a esta mansión… y en especial en el corazón de Logan…"

A Andy se le abrió los ojos ante lo último.

"Él te quiere mucho y te ha extrañado terriblemente aunque no lo diga, pero se paraba todas las mañanas para ser el primero en revisar el correo a ver si había llegado una nueva carta tuya y hubieras visto lo molesto que se ponía cada vez que encontraba alguna cosa fuera de su lugar… tú sabes que no es precisamente un fan del orden pero se molestaba solo porque quería que encontraras todo como lo habías dejado y no tuvieras problemas para readaptarte… Lo que sea que vayas a decidir al respecto es cosa tuya, pero si quieres saber mi opinión creo que deberían tomarse las cosas con calma y darse la oportunidad de al menos recuperar la amistad que tenían, si más adelante sucede algo mas pues bienvenido sea… pero bueno, este ha sido un día un poco intenso para ti y estaría bueno que descanses"

"Está bien, Storm" Andy dijo y tomó su laptop para irse, pero recordó algo "¿Storm?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Dónde está Remy? Él no estaba por ningún lado cuando todos me dieron la bienvenida y pensé que estaba afuera haciendo alguna diligencia y me fui a dormir, pero tampoco estuvo en la cena de Acción de Gracias…"

"Oh, querida ¿nadie te ha dicho? Remy se fue"

"¿Cómo que se fue? ¿en dónde está?"

"No lo sabemos, de vez en cuando llama para hacernos saber que está bien pero eso es todo"

"¿Y no ha dicho cuando vuelve?"

"No, no lo ha dicho"

"Oh… okey… yo… ya me iré a dormir entonces. Hasta mañana, Storm"

"Hasta mañana, Andy"

Con eso Andy se fue de la oficina y recorrió los pasillos hasta alcanzar a Logan, quien estaba por tomar el pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación, al sentirla acercarse él dio la media vuelta para encararla "Hey, mira eso, ya veo que tienes tu laptop de vuelta" él dijo al notar el aparato entre sus brazos.

"Logan, necesito que seas completamente honesto conmigo" Andy urgió.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Si ¿cómo es eso que Remy se fue? ¿No te peleaste con él de nuevo después que me fui? ¿verdad?"

"Al contrario, había hecho las pases con él y todo"

"Pero entonces no entiendo"

"Mira, Andy, cuando te fuiste todo se volvió un poco deprimente y supongo que no lo soportó porque un buen día se fue sin despedirse, no dejó ni una nota ni nada"

Andy suspiró desalentada "No es posible que se haya ido así"

"No es como si no fueran cosas suyas, ya sabes que él hace lo que quiere cuando quiere"

"Pero aún así… voy a ver si me puedo comunicar con él, al menos para saber si está bien"

"De acuerdo, haz eso"

Mientras la veía marcharse Logan había comprendido que era Gambit a quien Andy estaba buscando antes de la cena, pero solo por curiosidad decidió darle ventaja para seguirla y escuchar la conversación a una discreta distancia, eso si se podía comunicar con el Cajún en primer lugar.

Creyéndose sola en el solitario lobby Andy buscó el número en su celular y después de esperar ansiosamente mientras repicaba varias veces una voz masculina finalmente atendió al otro lado de la línea "¿Aló?"

"¿Remy?"

"¿Andy? Petite ¿eres tú?" Gambit preguntó sorprendido.

"Si, Remy, soy yo" Andy dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Mon Dieu! ¿estás bien? espera ¿no te habrán dado de alta ahora, o si?"

"No, a mi me la dieron hace tiempo, solo que no había regresado a la mansión sino hasta esta mañana, he estado viajando con unos amigos que hice en el refugio"

"Oh"

"Tengo una adivinanza para ti. Es verde, dorado y púrpura y tiene muchas cuentas"

"Mmmm, eso suena como al Mardi Gra… espera un momento ¿estuviste en Nueva Orleans?"

"¡Si! Nunca había estado en un Mardi Gra y fue divertidísimo, me acordé tanto de ti y te busque entre la gente pero no te vi por ningún lado, pero creo que era de esperarse porque había mucha gente"

"Me temo que perdiste el tiempo porque no me ibas a ver de todos modos… Dieu, tengo tanto tiempo que no voy a un Mardi Gra" Gambit suspiró con nostalgia.

"¿No? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es una larga historia que tal vez te la cuente en otra ocasión, pero me alegra que la hayas pasado bien por allá. Espero que no se te haya ocurrido mostrar los senos para ganarte unos collares de cuentas porque si lo hiciste me va a dar algo"

Andy sonrió con un vigoroso rubor en sus mejillas "Um, bueno…"

"¡Ooooooooh no inventes! ¡No es posible que me haya perdido eso!"

"¡Oye, no te pases!" Andy regañó, pero su encantadora risa le hizo olvidar su desfachatez "¿Y tú cómo estás? ¿estás bien?"

"Oui, estoy bien"

"¿En dónde estás? ¿por qué no estás con nosotros para celebrar el Acción de Gracias?"

"He estado ocupado"

"Ay, Remy, no me digas que estás robando de nuevo"

Al escuchar su tono de preocupación Gambit se sintió un poco raro y no respondió sin saber por qué, no era como si nunca hubiera sido franco con respecto a su estilo de vida.

"Tienes que tener mucho cuidado"

"Petite, a mi no me llaman el Rey de los ladrones por nada" él aseguró suavemente.

"Eso no me importa, no quiero que te metas en problemas, eres mi hermanito ¿recuerdas?"

"Oui, lo recuerdo…"

"Esto no es lo mismo sin ti, se me hace demasiado extraño ver a las adolescentes actuar tan tranquilas en vez de estar chillando y suspirando como las propias fans enamoradas"

"El problema con las adolescentes es que son adolescentes, no es mucho lo que pudiera hacer con ellas ¿non?" Gambit bromeó.

"Ah, no te hagas, a ti te fascina esa clase de atenciones" Andy dijo "¿Cuándo vuelves? Tienes que volver porque pronto se viene las navidades"

"Oh, no lo sé, tengo unos trabajos pendientes y además… no creo que sea buena idea que regrese tan pronto"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Que apenas estás regresando, Andy ¿no crees que tú y Logan deberían estar solos sin interferencias ni distracciones para que puedan arreglar sus asuntos con tranquilidad?"

"No seas tonto, Remy, tú no tienes nada que ver con esto, si te refieres a lo de la otra noche ya Logan sabe que pasó y que no"

"Tal vez sea así, pero igual creo que deberíamos guardar las distancias por un tiempo para el bien de todos…"

Andy no dijo nada.

"Désolé, mon chère, parece que eso no era lo que querías oír"

"No, pero está bien, si tienes cosas que hacer… solo prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho ¿si?"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes"

"Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, Remy"

"Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, Andy" y con eso Gambit colgó.

Fue ahí que Logan entró al lobby, encontrando a Andy sentada en un sillón dándole la espalda y suspirando pesadamente con los hombros y la cabeza caída.

"Hey…" él dijo suavemente al extender una mano y posarla sobre su hombro.

"Lo escuchaste todo ¿verdad?" Andy preguntó levantando la mirada hacia él.

"Um…"

"¡Esto es tan increíblemente frustrante!" Andy exclamó, estaba luchado para que no se le volvieran a aguarse los ojos, pero sucedió de todos modos.

"Oye, no te preocupes por Remy, él sabe cuidarse solo"

"¡No me importa, no debería estar solo por ahí!"

"Pero te había dicho que estaba bien ¿no es así?"

"A lo mejor lo dijo para que no pensara que está pasando trabajo, quién sabe en dónde estará durmiendo o si estará comiendo bien"

"Andy, tampoco la cosa es así"

"Remy es huérfano y está solo en Acción de Gracias, ambos sabemos lo que es eso Logan, él debe saber que no tiene que estar solo cuando tiene una casa a done ir y gente que se preocupa por él" Andy dijo frustrada.

"Si, pero quédate tranquila, a lo mejor vuelve más rápido de lo que te esperas, ya sabes que ese Cajún está lleno de sorpresas" Logan dijo mientras le restregaba un poco la espalda para confortarla.

"No quería volver a llorar" Andy dijo secándose las lágrimas con una mano "Es que… parecerá tonto pero me había hecho la ilusión de ver a mi familia completa ¿sabes? y el que Remy no estuviera me sacó un poco de onda"

"Lo sé, solo estás un poco sensible, eso es todo… ¿necesitas que te traiga algo? ¿un vaso de agua u otra cosa?"

"No, gracias, ya se me va a pasar, yo solo… necesito acostarme, este ha sido un día largo para mí con todas estas emociones…" Andy dijo levantándose del sillón.

"Si, claro, ve a descansar, pero si cambias de idea y necesitas algo…"

"Si, lo sé… hasta mañana, Logan" Andy dijo torpemente y se fue.

"Hasta mañana, Andy…" Logan dijo pesadamente.

Logan la vio marcharse una vez más, quedándose solo en el lobby con el corazón por los suelos, no le gustaba ver a Andy llorar pero conociéndola sabía que era inevitable que se sintiera un poco susceptible y se sintió frustrado porque quería hacer más para confortarla pero a la vez no quería correr el riesgo de abrumarla tan pronto, tenía que recordar que ella necesitaba tiempo y espacio para estar nuevamente cómoda en la mansión y más importante que lo estuviera en su compañía.

Y de pronto supo lo que podía hacer, en otras circunstancias no lo habría hecho porque ya conocía a Gambit lo suficientemente bien para saber que se las sabe arreglárselas solas, pero si eso ayudaría a que Andy fuera feliz entonces debía hacer lo que debía hacer y sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para llamarle.

"¿Aló?"

"Oye, imbécil, deja de hacerte el interesante y trae tu estúpido trasero para acá de una buena vez" Logan gruñó secamente.

"¿Quoi?" Gambit preguntó genuinamente confundido y sorprendido, pero ya Logan había colgado.


	52. Capítulo 52

A la mañana siguiente Logan se venturo a entrar a la habitación de Andy, acercándose y rodeando la cama con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido para ver como estaba a razón de haber estado sensible el día anterior, pero estaba profundamente dormida con el edredón cubriéndole casi toda. Como daba gusto verla dormir porque parecía un ángel, pero no se aguantó las ganas de alcanzar el edredón con una mano y jalarlo un poco para descubrir su nariz porque daba la impresión de que se podría asfixiar aunque no fuera a suceder realmente y con la otra mano despejó los mechones que tenía en su cara para luego rascarle suavemente la cabeza, un gesto que su padre solía hacerle cuando era una niña.

Andy se movió un poco al sentir las suaves caricias, alarmándolo, lo último que necesitaba es que lo pensara como el propio viejo verde al estar así en su habitación, pero todo lo que ella hizo fue sonreír suavemente para volverse, inadvertidamente dándole la espalda a la vez que jaló el edredón para taparse toda.

"_Aw bueno, por lo menos se ve mejor_" Logan pensó.

Viendo que no tenía caso permanecer junto a su cabecera el canadiense dio la media vuelta y se fue de la misma manera en la que entró para no perturbar su sueño, el cuál prometía continuar por un par de horas más.

Andy se había levantado tarde y de a poco comenzó a sentirse más a sus anchas, pasando el tiempo jugando y compartiendo con los niños como también con sus amigos del refugio al invitarlos a su habitación para ver películas y comer golosinas. Después de eso se le antojó pasear por los amplios jardines de la mansión para disfrutar de la serenidad que este ofrecía y caminó por un buen rato, pero de pronto vio a una pequeña figura sentada a contraluz dándole la espalda mientras hacía algo sobre una mesa y con un suspiro se armó de valor y se acercó para tomar la silla que estaba desocupada para sentarse frente a ella.

"Oh" Aurora dijo indiferentemente al levantar la vista de su block de dibujo "Bienvenida de vuelta, Gallagher…"

Ella ya veía venir esa actitud fría y seca, pero igual no dejaba de ser algo enervante "Gracias" Andy dijo.

"¿Pretendes actuar dando el ejemplo? Sé que le habías pedido a los chicos que me trataran más y sin embargo me ves sola, por eso te me acercaste, para que ellos vean que si tú siendo la afectada me puedes tratar ellos se animarán a hacerlo también"

"Ya basta"

"¿Basta de qué?"

"De esto, lo que sea que estás haciendo, de ser condescendiente con la gente, actuar como si nada te afectara, de ser fría ¡no es natural!" Andy dijo seria con gesticulaciones en las manos para más énfasis.

"¿Natural? ¿de verdad quieres hablar de lo que es natural o no cuando vives en una mansión llena de mutantes?"

"Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando, eres muy niña para andar con estos juegos mentales, esas son más cosas de adultos…"

"Bueno, eso si que no te lo puedo negar, la mente de los adultos pueden ser bien retorcidas, pero supongo que quieres una disculpa por lo que te hice a ti y a Wolverine en la cocina ¿no es cierto?... Por cierto, tu noviecito nos está viendo fijamente desde cierta distancia preparado para atacarme por si tengo intenciones de hacerte algo, como si de verdad me pudiera detener si ese fuera el caso"

Andy parpadeó ante esa información, pero no buscó a Logan con la vista, ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él podría hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando se trata de alguien a quien le importa "Logan y yo no so-"

"Oh, por favor, ahora que ya regresaste es solo cuestión de tiempo…" Aurora interrumpió sarcásticamente.

Andy no dijo nada, aclarando su garganta suavemente para retomar el tema "Solo digo que no deberías complicarte así la vida, aunque no lo quieras admitir no debió haber sido fácil para ti estar así alrededor de niños de tu propia clase por más de un año sobretodo cuando ambas sabemos como las personas los ven en el mundo exterior. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien y tú no estás encima de eso por más que te guste pretender lo contrario…"

Aurora no replicó y Andy bajó la mirada al block en donde la niña estaba tratando de recrear el jardín con sus creyones "No sabía que te gustara dibujar"

"Si, claro…" Aurora dijo secamente, a lo que Andy interpretó como que no estaba contenta con su trabajo.

"¿Puedo?" Andy preguntó y tomó el block y un creyón para demostrarle unos trazos "No seré Picasso ni nada, pero todo se trata de que tanto presiones el creyón, no lo afinques de una vez, comienza suavemente y haces unos movimientos así ¿ves? así de suave y vas presionando de a poco si quieres tonos más oscuros. También es importante el punto de luz porque siempre viene de una misma dirección…" ella explicó y siguió hasta haber terminado, esperando que Aurora dijera algo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa y Aurora finalmente habló "Tienes razón, no eres Picasso… pero por lo menos no está asqueroso" ella concedió.

"Si, bueno, es que hice un poco de todo en el refugio, hasta clases de arte y manualidades"

"¿Ah, si? ¿y qué más aprendiste en esas clases?"

"¿Para qué preguntas si puedes averiguarlo perfectamente entrando a mi mente?"

"Si, puedo hacerlo, pero prefiero que me lo muestres" la niña dijo secamente.

"Oh, okey" Andy dijo y pasó la página para garabatear en silencio sobre una hoja en blanco por unos 10 minutos "Um, esa cosa que hiciste, ya sabes, lo que hiciste conmigo y con Logan… ¿lo habías hecho antes?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Um, si…"

"Está bien" Aurora suspiró "La verdad es que es la primera vez que hago eso"

"¿Disculpa?" Andy preguntó incrédulamente.

"Yo sentía- no, sabía que podría hacerlo, soy telépata y émpata después de todo, así que fue como que la cosa más natural de hacer, solo que no había advertido el grado de violencia del pasado inmediato de Wolverine como de las secuelas, pero sabía que eventualmente estarías bien" ella dijo simplemente.

"¡Oh, tú tienes que estar bromeando con eso!"

"No, pero desde luego incluso un buen porcentaje de la población mutante no sabe lo frustrante y fastidioso que es sentir las emociones de las personas todo el tiempo y debo añadir que como empleada de la mansión tu actitud ese día en la cocina fue de lo más poco profesional al ventilar así tus dramas delante de los niños justamente en la hora del desayuno, nosotros no necesitábamos eso y menos teníamos que ver. Lo más lógico hubiera sido que ustedes se hubiesen ido a algún otro lugar para resolver sus problemas sin involucrar a nadie pero como claramente ese no fue el caso intercedí para que se callaran de una buena vez y se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo mal"

"¡Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow,!" era todo lo que Andy podía decir, escandalizada por la manera tan casual e impasible en la que Aurora había dicho eso "¿Y más o menos qué se supone que fue eso? ¿acaso esa es tu disculpa?"

"Oh, verdad que si: Lo siento" Aurora dijo con descarada condescendencia, seguida con una casi imperceptible pero sardónica sonrisa, lo que fácilmente se podría traducir como un _Jódanse, ustedes se lo buscaron_.

"¡Eres imposible!" Andy exclamó evidentemente frustrada ante la actitud de la niña mientras se echaba los cabellos hacia atrás con ambas manos para aclarar su mente "¡Nada más espero que Logan no esté escuchando esto porque le da de todo!"

"Pues que mal porque si lo escuchó y está pensando en hacerme cosas que no se pueden decir en televisión pero que involucra sus garras, lo que es tan predecible…" Aurora suspiró sin importarle en lo más mínimo.

Andy se recostó contra el espaldar de su silla con la mirada hacia el cielo como pidiéndole paciencia a Dios y suspiró para volver a hablar "Aw, tienes razón, no manejé las cosas muy bien ese día ¿verdad? Si esto fuera cualquier empresa seria ya me hubieran despedido hace un buen rato, es una suerte que Storm aún me quiera, especialmente como están las cosas en esta economía… De todos los trabajos que he tenido este ha sido el mejor, no solo porque la paga es buena sino porque tengo amigos y si bien puede ser algo agotador también es divertido, antes era como que muy solitario y aburrido"

"Ya lo creo, eso de limpiar inodoros no fue particularmente tu momento más estelar"

"¡Oh, no, para nada!" Andy reconoció "Siento haber hecho eso delante de ustedes, Dios, siento haber usado a Remy para fastidiar a Logan"

"Bueno, basándome en los pensamientos que frecuentemente escuchaba de las adolescentes en esos días se podría decir que Gambit fue una buena excusa para tal propósito, la opinión general era de que es un buen pedazo de trasero…"

"Oye, de nuevo no actúes como si estás por encima de esas cosas, ya te llegará tu momento en que te empezará a interesar en los chicos" Andy advirtió.

Aurora no dijo nada, dejando paso a otro momento de pausa entre las dos "Me agradas Gallagher, para ser una homo-sapiens eres inteligente, lo que es mucho decir de la mayoría de tu especie…"

"Vaya, gracias por la flor" Andy dijo con ligero fastidio.

"No, lo digo en serio, antes de que te acercaras sabías que este era un espacio abierto en donde muchos de los estudiantes nos pueden ver y por lo mismo acariciaste tentativamente la posibilidad de darme un abrazo para demostrarles que todo estaba muy bien entre nosotras, pero inmediatamente te diste cuenta de que tal ves no era una buena idea porque era muy pronto y se iba a ver muy forzado"

"Siiiiii, si que me atrapaste ¿no se te escapa nada, eh?" Andy admitió torpemente "Obviamente Logan aún no confía en ti a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, pero yo personalmente no tengo ni el tiempo ni la paciencia ni la energía para estar guardando rencor. De verdad espero que pudiéramos llevarnos bien, ya sabes, que te sientas con confianza de contarme tus cosas y eso, en serio me preocupa que seas tan distante con todos nosotros y no te permitas la oportunidad de hacer amigos"

"Ay, Gallagher, tampoco te pases de cursi, que aunque hables con la verdad no esperes que de repente me ponga toda sentimental, te de un gran abrazo de gratitud y llore conmovida como en los talk shows"

"No, yo se que no… pero podríamos seguir dibujando…" Andy sugirió tentativamente.

"Eso suena como un buen plan" Aurora concedió y ambas siguieron dibujando por otro buen rato en el cual Logan siguió observando atentamente desde una ventana hasta que tuvieron suficiente y cada quien tomó caminos diferentes.

Los días pasaron sin eventualidades y Andy poco a poco ha ido retomando sus actividades diarias en la mansión mientras que Logan la dejó tranquila para respetar el espacio que necesitaba para sentirse cómoda, pero una mañana la vio conversando con Storm quien vestía su uniforme de X-Men y en lo que la morena tomó su camino hacia el piso inferior Andy se acercó a su escritorio para tomar el teléfono y marcar el dial.

"¿Aló? ¿Es la compañía de taxis?... Si, necesito que me envíe un taxi para ir al centro comercial-"

Pero no pudo terminar de dar la información, una mano masculina tomó el auricular y se lo quitó suavemente de la suya para colgar el teléfono y se encontró frente a frente con Logan "Yo te puedo llevar" él dijo simplemente.

Andy lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos en alarma "Um, no hace falta que te molestes, ya estaba resolviendo eso…" ella dijo torpemente "Además ¿no tienes practica en la Habitación del Peligro? Ahorita Storm se fue para allá…"

"Si, pero lo puedo dejar para después"

"Eso no suena muy responsable viniendo del líder de los X-Men"

"Lo bueno de ser líder es que puedes delegar…" Logan dijo secamente y Andy abrió la boca para replicar, pero no le dio oportunidad de decir nada "Solo toma tu cartera y vámonos"

"Ok" Andy murmuró por lo bajo, sabiéndose derrotada en esta discusión.

Pronto Logan descubrió que el trayecto hacia el centro comercial fue de todo menos animado, ya que en todo el camino Andy estuvo muy callada y quieta en el asiento de copiloto como distraída en sus propios pensamientos, ni siquiera se había molestado en prender la radio y pasar de estación en estación para encontrar la música de su agrado como acostumbraba a hacer y una vez en el lugar se limitó a hacerle compañía mientras estuvo concentrada a hacer las diligencias relacionadas con la mansión.

"Bueno, supongo que es todo, ya nos podemos ir a casa" Andy anunció al haber terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer.

"¿Tan pronto?" Logan preguntó frunciendo el ceño en extrañeza "Creí que querrías aprovechar de dar una vuelta y comprarte algo"

"Nah, tal vez otro día, tengo cosas que hacer"

Logan la miró inquisitivamente "No tienes dinero ¿verdad?"

Ante eso Andy lució un poco torpe, lo que fue respuesta suficiente "¿Me lo preguntas en serio? Después de este viaje no tengo ni un centavo partido por la mitad…"

"Bueno, en ese caso podrías usar la tarjeta de la escuela para tener algo de ropa nueva, ya sabes que a Storm no le va a importar"

"No, está bien"

"No seas tonta, ven para que te pruebes algo" él insistió y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a una tienda, de nuevo sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

Una vez dentro de la tienda Logan esperó mientras Andy se vestía dentro del probador y salió del mismo para verse en un espejo grande "Mmmmm, no se…" ella dijo poco convencida mientras se trataba de ver el trasero "Como que engordé… ¿Te parece que estoy gorda? Si, porque por más que uno quiera comer sano eso puede ser difícil de mantener cuando se está viajando en carretera todo el tiempo y hay días en que a uno le da flojera cocinar y se consigue unos restaurantes que hacen unos platos riquísimos pero no necesariamente…"

En ese punto Logan dejó de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo para verla y ensimismarse en sus pensamientos "_Bueno, okey, si esta rellenita pero gorda no está, no es como si Andy fuera una supermodelo, después de todo ella siempre ha sido curvilínea, hablando de supermodelos nunca he entendido bien estos ideales de belleza actuales, o sea ¿por qué demonios los diseñadores de moda quieren que esas chicas luzcan tan asquerosamente flacas y muertas de hambre? En cambio Andy me recuerda al viejo Hollywood cuando las actrices eran más reales porque tiene un cuerpo a lo Marilyn Monroe o algo así y es como más sexy-_"

"¿Logan?... ¡LOGAN!" Andy chilló.

"¿Huh, qué?" él balbuceó aturdido "¡No necesitas hacer dieta!"

Andy lo vio como si estuviera loco "¿De qué rayos estás hablando? Yo no he dicho nada sobre hacer dieta"

"¿No?... Um, bueno, es que, bueno, lo digo por si lo estás pensando, porque estás bien así como estás…"

"No has escuchado nada de lo que estaba diciendo ¿verdad?"

"Um…"

Andy revoloteó los ojos en irritación y dio la media vuelta para volver a entrar al probador "_Hombres…_"

Logan la escuchó murmurar por lo bajo y sabía que tenía que tener más cuidado si no quería meter la pata, pero Andy salió con su propia ropa "¿No vas a probarte otra cosa?"

"No" ella dijo y estaba por irse pero Logan la retuvo suavemente.

"Oye, discúlpame, te prometo que te pondré atención"

"Mira, Logan, aprecio lo que quieres hacer pero en serio no tengo cabeza para esto y no quiero comprar algo que voy a terminar odiando ¿será que por favor nos podemos ir a casa?" Andy imploró y salió de la tienda.

Logan ya había tenido suficiente de esto, las veces que se trataron desde que Andy regresó se había mostrado amable con él pero había cierta incomodidad de su parte y se había cansado de preguntarse si solo lo estaba tolerando, así que fue tras ella para confrontarla al respecto.

"Andy ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada? ¿Acaso hice algo?"

"No" ella dijo extrañada.

"¡Con un demonio!- Andy, no te entiendo, has sido cordial a través de las cartas que me escribías y lo primero que hiciste al regresar fue abrazarme pero de ahí para adelante haz estado como rara ¡obviamente te incomoda mi compañía porque si no no estarías así conmigo!"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"¡No te hagas! ¡No querías que te acompañara al centro comercial! ¡Lo vi en tus ojos que no!" Logan gruñó indignado.

Andy lo miró como diciéndole que se calmara y vio a su alrededor para ir a un pasillo que no estuviera lleno de gente para que pudieran hablar y Logan la siguió.

"Okey, está bien, no quería que vinieras, pero no es lo que piensas" Andy admitió.

"¿No? ¿Entonces por qué es?"

Ella lució genuinamente torpe, pero finalmente habló "Sé que esto puede parecer una estupidez, pero… lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo la primera vez que entraste a un centro comercial… era tan diferente a los de ahora… aún estabas tratando de entender como funcionaba todo y… hay algo sobre tener tanta gente en espacios cerrados que lo hace más concentrado… te pusiste a observar y a escuchar a las personas y poco a poco te ibas dando cuenta de como todos tenían algún plan, como todos sabían de dónde venían o hacia dónde iban y qué era lo que querían hacer, a parejas caminando tomadas de las manos, besándose y compartiendo sueños y expectativas, a padres con sus hijos de la mano, a personas esperando en ciertos lugares para encontrarse con algún amigo para hacer algo… se te hizo demasiado evidente que todos tenían a alguien excepto tú y eso te hizo sentir muy solo y tan ajeno del resto del mundo y fue peor cuando se estaba haciendo del conocimiento público sobre la existencia de gente con ciertas habilidades porque las cosas que escuchabas eran realmente hirientes y eso te hizo sentir mil veces más paria de lo que ya te sentías… Por eso es que no quería que vinieras, no quería que lo pasaras miserable aquí…"

Logan parpadeó sorprendido, había pasado tanto tiempo de eso que lo había olvidado por completo "Andy… okey, está bien, a lo mejor fue así al principio, pero tú estás clara que eso fue hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo sé, pero se siente más presente en mi cabeza, o me vas a decir que no has sentido lo mismo con algo mío"

"Si me ha pasado, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte de cómo me pueda sentir en los centros comerciales, ya ni siquiera lo pienso porque ya estoy acostumbrado, las únicas razones por las que no me gustan estos lugares ahora es por lo fastidioso que es conseguir estacionamiento, hacer fila, la cantidad de gente y eso"

"Si, pero me rompe el corazón todas las veces que haz sentido que no perteneces y lo peor es que yo-" Andy pausó y suspiró frustrada "¡Dios, Logan! ¿qué nos pasó? quiero decir, sé que nos pasó, pero… ¿qué nos pasó? ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?"

"Pues si ¿pero que era lo que ibas a decir? ¿lo peor es que tú qué?" Logan preguntó, pero al ver lo incómoda que lucía le habló suavemente "Está bien, puedes decírmelo…"

"Que yo también fui horrible contigo…"

"Ya va ¿qué?"

"Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando, la noche en que me emborraché, estaba tan molesta que no pensé en lo mal que te afectaba todo ese asunto de ser un animal que quería lastimarte y vaya que lo hice, te dije un montón de cosas que nadie debería decírselas a nadie ¡y hasta besé a Remy! ¡no sé en qué estaba pensando para hacer eso!" Andy gimió.

De pronto Logan lo estaba comprendiendo todo ¿sería posible que en todos estos días Andy había actuado de la manera en la que había actuado hacia con él no porque su cercanía le era un constante recuerdo de los horrores de su pasado como lo había supuesto, sino porque tenía sentimiento de culpa por sus propios errores?


	53. Capítulo 53

"No me vayas a decir que… que la razón por la que tomaste ese viaje tan largo fue por vergüenza…" Logan sugirió tentativamente.

Andy apretó un poco los labios "Como lo había dicho antes necesitaba tiempo para volver a sentirme yo… pero si, hay algo de eso…" ella admitió torpemente "Ahora me doy cuenta de todo el drama que había provocado y del daño que te había hecho al decirte todas esas cosas horribles…"

"Oye, no, tenías razones para estar molesta, en todo caso lo que pasó fue por mi culpa, nunca debí haberte rechazado"

"Es que me sentí tan tonta, las cosas que hice para agradarte porque creía que te gustaban las mujeres preparadas como Jean para que luego- creí que no me querías y me dolió mucho…"

"Me gustaba Jean, es verdad, pero dio la casualidad de que fuera preparada porque prácticamente se crió bajo la guía del Profesor, a mi me parece que eres feliz haciendo lo que haces en la mansión y con los niños, pero si de verdad quieres estudiar una profesión debes hacerlo porque lo quieres para ti misma, tú no necesitas probarle nada a nadie y mucho menos a un idiota como yo"

"Si ¿eh? ¿tienes idea de todos los dolores de cabeza que nos hubiéramos ahorrado si me hubieras dicho lo que te pasaba? ¡pudiste haber hablado conmigo!"

"¡Lo sé, lo sé! Es que… ¡maldición! no sé lo que es perder a una familia- al menos no lo sabía hasta ese momento, sabes que no puedo recordar a la mía y si lo hiciera ahora no importaría de todos modos porque lo más probable es que todos estén muertos… pero perder a la mujer que amas ¿cómo podría explicarte lo que se siente?… De repente tuve esa imagen en mi mente y entré en pánico ¿lo entiendes? no podía permitir que terminaras corriendo la misma suerte de Mariko y Jean y ya de por sí te han pasado demasiadas cosas horribles… solo quería que tuvieras la oportunidad de volver a tener una vida normal…"

"¿Normal? ¿normal?… ¡Te juro por Dios que yo ya estoy hasta la coronilla de esa palabra!" Andy exclamó con evidente hartazgo "¿Te parece normal que a los 13 años viera como mataban a mi amiga a golpes porque no encajaba en su concepto de lo que es normal? ¿O que a la señora Wang le mataran a su hijo porque tampoco era normal? ¿O que es normal todo lo hicieron contigo? Esa palabra ya me tiene enferma ¿y sabes qué? si es porque tanto temías que por algún loco giro del destino pudiera morir bajo tu garras ¡pues entérate que yo ya me hubiera muerto sin ellas pero hace tiempo!"

"¡No digas eso!"

"¡Es la verdad y lo sabes! ¿Cuántas veces no estuve cerca de la muerte, huh? ¿Te parece normal toda esa cantidad de veces en que estuve así de cerca, incluso antes de conocerte? No ¿verdad? ¡Así que no te atrevas a volverme a hablar de normal!" Andy gruñó furiosa y señalándolo con un dedo acusador para girar y alejarse de él.

Andy se había enojado tanto que giró sobre sus pies para alejarse Logan y caminó y caminó tan apuradamente que ni siquiera se percató de lo mucho que se había alejado, solo sabía que necesitaba calmarse y entró al baño mas cercano para mojarse la cara repetidamente con ambas manos y una vez que se serenó se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo, ella cerró el grifo del lavamanos y me mantuvo frente a frente a su imagen, ahora con un sentimiento de culpa mientras le llegaban a su mente recuerdos de tiempos mas felices a la vez que estaba consciente de que si bien Logan no había manejado las cosas de la manera más adecuada no podía negar que todo lo que hizo lo hizo pensando en su bienestar, así que lo buscó a los alrededores al salir, pero no lo veía por ningún lado y de pronto le pareció que el centro comercial se había vuelto 10 veces más grande con un mar infinito de gente y sintió algo de ansiedad ante la posibilidad real de no encontrarlo.

"¿Logan?" ella llamó, su voz apenas un susurro "¿Logan?" volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

Andy avanzó entre los compradores quienes estaban completamente ajenos a lo que le pasaba mientras seguía llamándolo y buscándolo sin éxito hasta que se dio por vencida y se sentó derrotada a un banco.

"Hey…"

Andy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el canadiense "Supuse que querrías estar sola por un rato"

Ella bajó la mirada tristemente "Me vi a mi misma haciéndolo, maté a Mariko y después… estaba subiendo un montículo de escombros, no era muy alto pero fue muy difícil llegar hasta la cima, Jean me destrozó el uniforme y me arrancaba la piel con cada paso que daba… al estar frente a ella le dije que la amaba y luego saqué ya sabes qué de mi mano y lo hice… la cosa sobre haber vivido tu vida es que me siento mucho más vieja de lo que debería sentir, ahora miro hacia atrás y… no me agrada tener que admitir esto, pero era muy posible que aún si hubieras intentado explicármelo no habría tenido la madurez suficiente para entenderlo ¡Diablos! no tenía idea de la clase de cosas que eso le hace a la mente de un hombre, con una suerte como la tuya hasta yo me hubiera asustando… Siento haberte gritando"

"No te preocupes" Logan dijo y tomó asiento a su lado.

Andy suspiró frustrada "Esto no salió como me había imaginado que iba a ser… por mucho tiempo me estuve preparando mentalmente para esta conversación contigo, quería ser asertiva, calmada, como lo haría el Profesor…"

"Bueno, tomando en cuenta que es mucho más de lo que yo me había imaginado yo diría que el que lo hayas pensado es asombroso… habían días en que de verdad juraba que no ibas a volver ni muerta… por todo lo que viste"

Andy no dijo nada, sabiendo a lo que Logan se refería mientras éste bajó la cabeza en vergüenza "Si, eso fue muy duro de ver y de vivir, fue tan abrumador que hubo días en que creí que me iba a morir, me costó mucho procesarlo y saber que iba a hacer con eso…" ella susurró finalmente "Hiciste cosas espantosas, el sabor a sangre que tenía en la boca fue de otro mundo, había tanto odio y violencia… pero finalmente entendí que muchas de las cosas que hiciste fueron porque fuiste manipulado o provocado o porque te sentías asustado, solo y confundido… no es como si la hubieras tenido igual a todos los demás, sin recuerdos de una niñez, de padres que te amaran, te abrazaran y te consolaran, nadie que te explicara la diferencia entre lo bueno y malo, eso lo tuviste que aprender a los golpes… por mucho tiempo nadie estuvo ahí para ti, empezaste ya como un adulto en el mundo pero sin la comprensión de saber como éste funcionaba y experimentar todo lo que tuviste que pasar y sentir esa clase de soledad… ¿más o menos como no te ibas a sentir dañado?" ella gimió, tapándose la boca con una mano mientras se le aguaban los ojos al recordar todo aquello.

"Hey, no te pongas así, ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar" Logan le dijo suavemente "Y acerca de lo de aquella noche quiero que sepas que eso está olvidado"

"Pero-"

"Me dijiste algunas cosas hirientes ¿y eso qué? quiero decir, si me dolió y todo pero ya pasó, eso no quiere decir que seas una mala persona, solo estabas dolida y confundida" Logan aseguró "Debí haber hablado contigo en vez de asustarme y meter la pata a lo grande"

"¡Aaawww!… si que nos pasamos de tontos ¿huh?" Andy gimió mientras se secaba los ojos "Las cosas que hice-"

"No, solo eres joven, créeme, tienes toda una vida por delante para cometer más errores, pero igual estará bien"

"¿Ah, sí? Tú no eres precisamente joven y aún sigues cometiendo unos errores de lo peor ¿así que cuál es tu excusa?"

"Oh, no lo sé…" Logan dijo honestamente mientras se recostó en el espaldar del banco "¿Demencia senil…?"

A eso Andy soltó una suave risa a pesar de si misma.

"Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado…" Logan dijo, mostrándole una mano como ofrenda de paz.

Andy la vio titubeante de si misma, pero luego consiguió el valor y la aceptó "Yo también lo siento mucho…" ella susurró y de pronto el gesto se convirtió en el abrazo que ambos calladamente habían necesitado por mucho tiempo.

"Nunca más… ¿está bien?" Logan le susurró al oído.

Andy asintió sobre su hombro con lágrimas corriendo libremente sobre sus mejillas, incapaz de responder mientras le embargaba una vez más la abrumadora sensación de alivio y de seguridad que sus brazos le ofrecían. Logan no dijo nada tampoco, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía sentir que se estaba sanando un poco el vacío que tenía por dentro y así permanecieron abrazados por quizá una hora entera como diciéndose sin palabras lo mucho que se habían extrañado y como si no existiera ninguna otra alma a su alrededor a pesar de que los compradores les pasaba de lado ensimismados en sus propios asuntos.

"Um, okey…" Logan musitó, finalmente rompiendo el abrazo para secarse los ojos.

"Aw, Logan ¿estas llorando?" Andy preguntó conmovida mientras posaba una mano a un lado de su cara.

"Um… no molestes…" él musitó torpemente y volteó la mirada por un momento, pero luego la volvió a mirar "Tengo una idea, se justo lo que necesitas para que te animes"

"Ay, Logan, ya te dije que-"

"Te juro que esta vez no se trata de ropa, vamos, ven conmigo…" él dijo volviendo a ofrecerle su mano.

"Um, bueno…" Andy dijo insegura y la tomó para levantarse y dejarse guiar.

Momentos más tarde Andy esperaba sentada en una mesa de un restauran al que no había estado antes y Logan se le acercó y se sentó frente a ella con una bebida en la mano.

"Ten, es una merengada de Oreo"

"Gracias" Andy dijo y tomó un sorbo con el pitillo "¡Mmmm!... mmmm"

"¿Qué? ¿sabe muy empalagoso?"

"¡Esto está buenísimo!" ella exclamó "No recuerdo que hayas estado en este lugar antes, al menos que lo hayas descubierto cuando no estaba"

"Si, eso fue otro día que vine para acompañar a Rogue y a Kitty, ya sabes como es, se antojaron de una merienda y se vinieron para acá y luego no dejaba de escuchar lo buena que era esta bebida"

"Pues si que lo está, deberías probarla"

"Nah, estaba pensando en pedirme una cerveza"

"Ay, no seas, prueba un poco, no puedes vivir solo de cerveza ¿sabes?"

"Bueno, está bien" Logan tomó el vaso y al tomar un sorbo hubo un cambio más agradable en su semblante "De acuerdo, de que sabe bien sabe bien" él dijo y le regreso el vaso "¿Y cómo te has sentido? Quiero decir, ahora que haz vuelto a trabajar en la mansión y eso"

"Oh, bueno, al principio pensaba que me iba conseguir un desastre porque tenía mi manera de hacer todo y ustedes iban a estar despistados con ciertas cosas, pero luego me acordé de que viviste mi vida y mis recuerdos y por lo mismo tú si ibas a saber…"

"Si, fue extraño, de pronto sabía como organizabas las cosas, en dónde las guardabas, sacar las cuentas mentalmente y eso, así que básicamente fui el ayudante de Storm e hice muchas de las cosas que tú hacías"

"¡Wow!... eso suena como que ya no hago falta"

"No, no digas eso, hiciste mucha falta… hubo una noche en que intenté leer un cuento como tú lo haces pero fue un completo desastre, era claro que los niños no me compraron el intento" Logan confesó torpemente.

"¡No te creo!"

"Es en serio, en mi mente sabía como hacerlo pero no me salió bien en la práctica, fue de lo peor"

"Oh por Dios, como me perdí eso" Andy dijo sonreída.

"Créelo, fue un alivio que no estuvieras cuando eso" Logan dijo torpemente "Andy… acerca del accidente-"

"¡Oh, yo estaba que te quería matar!… pero solo al principio, en verdad trataste de esquivar mi taxi para evitar el golpe pero no se te dio… pudiste haberte lavado las manos ¿sabes?"

"Pensaba hacerlo…"

"Si, si lo pensaste… pero me alegro que no haya pasado de ahí, hubiera sido aterrador estar sola entonces"

"No fui precisamente el tipo más divertido con quien estar…" Logan admitió pesadamente.

"Solo porque aún estabas triste por como terminaron las cosas con Jean… ya que estamos en esto quiero disculparme, trataste de decirme lo de tu esqueleto pero no te creí y fui horrible contigo"

"No tienes por qué disculparte por eso, la verdad es que en el momento en que eso salió de mi boca me sentí bastante estúpido, como que ya sabía que no me lo ibas a creer de todos modos"

"Si, es que esa historia era muy jalada de los pelos… y las circunstancias en las que trataste de decírmelo tampoco ayudaron en lo absoluto…"

"Es cierto… y, um… con que defensa personal ¿huh? ¿cómo te fue con eso?"

"Oh si, es como lo que tú dijiste, en mi cabeza sabía como pelear y patear traseros, pero mi cuerpo no estaba a la altura y había esa clase pues quise intentarlo"

"Apuesto que te enseñaron un montón de basura inútil"

"De hecho nuestro instructor era bueno y nos enseñaban cosas muy útiles… pero si, de vez en cuando si habían otras que no funcionarían ni de casualidad en la realidad"

"¿Y qué hacías entonces?"

"No lo hacía todo el tiempo porque no quería hacerlo quedar mal delante de la clase y hacerle sentir de plano que eso no servía pero sugería mejores ideas para que todos las aplicaran y generalmente gustaban mucho, de vez en cuando mis compañeros me preguntaban de dónde se me ocurrían esas cosas y siempre respondía con que lo había visto en una película o algo así… y es que sentía que no querrías que todo el mundo supiera toda tu vida… pero en fin, aún me falta mucho físicamente para estar en concordancia con todo lo que hay en mi mente"

"¿Y todavía quieres más?"

"Hace mucho tiempo me dije a mi misma que no iba ha seguir haciendo el papelito de niña indefensa, es vergonzoso… ¿tú me ayudarías con eso?"

"¿Disculpa? ¿quieres que te entrene?"

"¿Por qué no? Mi instructor era bueno pero tú eres el mejor en lo que haces"

"¡Wow, wow! Lo que yo hago no es precisamente agradable, además sabes muy bien que no soy condescendiente con mis estudiantes"

"Me parece perfecto porque no quiero que lo seas conmigo"

"Okey ¿y luego dices que el asunto de mi esqueleto es muy jalado de los pelos?"

"Piensa un poco, si hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora cuando pasó lo de la fuente de sodas habría sabido defenderme de ese tipo… tendría el factor sorpresa a mi lado ¿o me vas a decir que si no me conocieras y me vieras en la calle no se te pasaría por la mente que podría ser capaz de patear traseros?"

"Eso no te lo puedo negar, tú luces como una chica linda e inocente, ciertamente nadie esperaría eso de ti ¿pero estás completamente segura de esto?"

"He tenido bastante tiempo para pensarlo y si lo quiero, no solo para mi misma sino para saber como proteger a los niños en el caso de una eventualidad, porque ya vi lo que pasó cuando invadieron la mansión"

"Okey… pareces bastante decidida así que quiero que prestes atención a esto: empezaremos desde el principio pero siempre debes estar clara de que no eres mutante y que tienes tus limitaciones así que harás caso a todo lo que te diga y cuando vea que ya has tenido suficiente lo diré y me obedecerás sin protestas ni objeciones ¿está bien?"

"Está bien" Andy asintió en acuerdo "¿Me enseñaras a pensar más rápido para identificar y atacar las debilidades de mi oponente?"

"Claro que si"

"¿Y a usar algún arma o lo que hay a mi alrededor?"

"Y combate mano a mano, no siempre puedes tener un arma"

"¡Y romper cuellos como en las películas!"

"Oye, no te pases, tú no quieres hacer eso"

"Técnicamente ya hice eso y mucho peor" Andy le recordó.

"¡Maldición!" Logan musitó, ese era un muy buen punto.

"¿Cuando empezamos, maestro?"

"No me digas maestro"

"Bueno, sensei entonces"

"No molestes, solo dime Logan y ya" Logan rezongó.

Andy rió suavemente.

"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando" Logan dijo más para si mismo.

"Supongo que tampoco creerás esto: también hice canto y baile"

"¿Cómo dices? Lo del baile si te lo creo ¿pero canto?" Logan dijo sorprendido.

"Si, es que en el refugio te hacen hacer un montón de cosas para que te desahogues y no tengas nada guardado, pero eso fue culpa de Jessica, ella insistía que mis chillidos de dolor eran tales que parecía una versión femenina de Axl Rose de Guns N´ Roses y me fastidió mucho para que lo intentara"

"¿Y cuando te escucharemos cantar?"

"¡No! ¿qué te pasa?" Andy dijo avergonzada "Nadie quiere eso, te lo digo en serio"

"Sabes que puedo escuchar bien así que no es como si lo pudieras esconder por siempre"

"No te pierdes de nada, de verdad, solo fue una estupidez que hice como parte de mi tratamiento para saber que sería más fácil para mi poder desahogarme cuando algo me moleste y eso, pero hey, a menos cumplía con el propósito porque luego me sentía mucho mejor y más aliviada"

"Te divirtió jugar a la estrella de rock ¿uh?"

"Si, hasta tenía audiencia, todos me animaban y me vitoreaban para que pudiera echar mi timidez de lado y simplemente hacerlo y al rato me tocaba hacer lo mismo cuando le tocaba el turno al siguiente paciente y así íbamos"

"Tal parece que ese refugio era un lugar agradable de estar después de todo"

"Si lo es, pero igual habían días en que me daba mis ataques de añoranza y quería mandarlo todo al diablo para volver a casa… lo que me recuerda ¿por qué nunca me buscaste? Tal vez no en el refugio, pero después cuando estaba viajando, y okey, te habrías demorado un poco por lo mismo porque no nos quedábamos en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, pero eventualmente me hubieras encontrado, después de todo fuiste a buscar a Jean y la encontraste"

"Quería hacerlo" Logan dijo pesadamente "Cuando Storm me dijo que no estaban permitidas las visitas me enojé como no tienes idea y pretendía ir a verte de todos modos, pero me advirtió que con eso solo lograría dañar tu recuperación… yo no quería eso y como habían quedado las cosas entre nosotros y por lo que habrías visto era muy probable que me dijeras a gritos que me fuera al demonio… no lo sé, tenía miedo y me quedé en la mansión como un imbécil…"

"Me parece justo, si hubo días en que te odié mucho así que fue mejor así… pero habían otros en que deseaba que te aparecieras y, ya sabes, que me dieras un abrazo, ni siquiera tenías que decirme nada, solo que me abrazaras y me hicieras sentir que todo va a estar bien…"

"Me imagino lo solitaria que te habrás sentido, lamento no haber estado cuando me necesitabas"

"Bueno, ya fue, ahora estamos aquí ¿no?" Andy dijo con un movimiento de mano indicando que ya no importaba y por alguna razón volvió la mirada hacia las ventanas del restauran que daban justo hacia la calle para descubrir que había empezado a nevar, los minúsculos copos de nieves caían tan lentamente y de forma casi poética y etérea que era algo hermoso de ver "Ya pronto se viene la Navidad" ella susurró casi para si misma con la mirada absorta.

"Si" Logan susurró también, alcanzando una de sus manos que yacían sobre la mesa para apretarla suavemente, como queriendo asegurarle que todo va a ser para mejor de ahora en adelante.


	54. Capítulo 54

"…Creí que lo había golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente y seguir mi camino pero no tardó en alcanzarme y atacarme a mis espaldas, lo siguiente fue que giré sobre mis pies, extendí mis garras y le rebané el cuello como jamón de Navidad sin ni siquiera pensarlo" Logan contó.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" Andy exclamó impresionada.

"Lo peor es que no tenía interés de matarlo en primer lugar porque solo era un peón…"

"Pues que pendejo ¿no? debió haber sabido con quién se estaba metiendo"

"Si…" Logan pausó, ya había pasado varias horas desde que dejaron el restauran para dar vueltas por un rato en el centro comercial y él y Andy se habían sentado en otro banco para conversar para ponerse al día "Aaaah ¿qué estoy haciendo? No debería hablar de estas cosas, es desagradable…"

"Son gajes del oficio ¿no? a veces para salvar el mundo no te queda de otra sino ensuciarte las manos" Andy puntualizó "Okey, se honesto conmigo, estaba hecha un desastre en Acción de Gracias ¿verdad?"

"No, solo estabas un poco sensible"

"Es que me dio pena con ustedes porque, ya sabes…"

"Nah, no te preocupes por eso, todos entendemos"

"…Yo sé que Remy sabe cuidarse solo, pero igual me dio sentimiento pensar que estuviera por ahí sin tener a nadie con quien celebrar y eso"

"Porque es lo que ha pasado contigo, no hace falta que me expliques nada ¿recuerdas?" Logan dijo suavemente y se quedó callado para contemplar su tierno rostro, era extraño, pero podría decir honestamente que esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la estaba pasando bien en un centro comercial y la perspectiva de volver a la mansión le pareció un poco decepcionante y pensó en que este era uno de esos momentos en que desearía que durara para siempre "¿Y ahora qué?..." la pregunta salió de sus labios sin pensarlo.

"Ya que nos quedamos más de lo que había planeado bien podríamos ir al cine, aún estamos a tiempo para la primera función"

"No me refería a eso"

"Oh… ¡Oh! ¡Te referías a-!"

"No, lo siento, eso fue inapropiado" Logan se apuró en disculparse.

"No, está bien…" Andy dijo y calló por un momento. Genial, la había hecho sentir incómoda en menos de un segundo, pero ella no le dio tiempo para que se pateara mentalmente su propio trasero "Um… Storm me había sugerido que lo tomáramos con calma, que estaría bueno intentar recuperar la amistad que teníamos para después ver si de ahí se puede pensar en otra cosa o qué…"

"Que curioso, Rogue me dijo lo mismo…"

Hubo otro breve y torpe silencio y Andy continuó "No es mala idea, es decir, era genial y eso… yo también me encontré extrañando la época de cuando vivía en el apartamento... Logan ¿qué tan jodido sería admitir que hasta he extrañado las veces que mi horrible vecino le gritaba a su podre mujer? ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Cállate, estúpida!"

Logan tuvo que reír suavemente a pesar de si mismo "Es que era parte del ambiente…" él admitió.

"Por cierto, te quedó pero bellísimo, lo que le hiciste quiero decir, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor"

"¿Estás hablando en serio? Creí que te horrorizaría"

"Claro que me espanté, iba a misa todos los domingos cuando era niña por Dios santo, no se supone que uno debería condonar esas cosas, pero luego fue como que porque francamente se lo estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo… Es como extraño todo, parece mentira que al principio te tenía miedo ¿sabes?... había pasado ese accidente, estaba en el hospital sin saber que hacer y de repente te ofreciste a ayudarme así como así y acepté, o sea ¿qué podía hacer? no tuve opción sino hacerlo… pero eras tan serio y frío, como enojado con el mundo, a veces hasta me respondías mal y me gruñías sin ninguna buena razón… pensé que en cualquier momento me darías el golpe de gracia, como robar mi apartamento, drogarme o violarme"

Ante eso Logan arrugó la cara en verdadero desagrado.

"Oh ¿porque me vas a decir que no hubiera sido el crimen perfecto? ¿Una chica sola e indefensa en una cuidad extraña sin amigos y familia que estuvieran tras de ti para reventarte el trasero por lo que me hubieras hecho? Pero desde luego creía que solo eras un tipo común y corriente, no que eras, ya sabes, Wolverine… Pero pasaron los días y las semanas y nada de lo que pensé que pasaría pasó, a pesar de tu mal carácter fuiste respetuoso conmigo… en serio, y luego dicen que eres un animal…"

"Si que no te la puse nada fácil ¿huh?" Logan suspiró pesadamente.

"Para ser justos si hubiera pasado un año o algo así en que hubieras tenido tiempo para sanar y aceptar lo que sucedió tal vez hubiera sido diferente, pero me vine a aparecer en tu vida justo cuando todo aún era muy reciente, había pasado qué ¿tres meses? ese no es tiempo suficiente para nadie, no fue tu culpa, las cosas solo se dieron así y ya… Sobre lo que sucedió en la Isla de Alcatraz, cuando, ya sabes, hiciste lo que hiciste con Jean…"

"¿Si?..."

"Después del dolor inicial ella puso una cara de alivio que ni te cuento, como agradecida de que al fin le hayas quitado ese enorme peso de encima, hasta sonrió un poquito por un segundo y luego… te lo digo porque sé que te traumaste del tiro y no puedes recordar esa parte, pero eso es lo que vi… Creo que te había dicho hace tiempo que lamentaba que hayas tenido que hacerlo pero no tenía idea de que estaba hablando porque sentir lo que sentiste en ese momento… ¡wow!"

Logan no dijo nada ¿y qué podría decir? aún podía recordar bien como Jean se desplomó tras haberla acuchillado a la vez que él mismo se sintió morir y como por mucho tiempo se sintió enajenado e incomprendido por sus compañeros por no saber lo que eso se sentía y ahora tenía a Andy quien lo sabía perfectamente, lo que era muy extraño tomando en cuenta que ni siquiera estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió, más sus palabras le brindaron un gran alivio ya que prácticamente le estaba confirmando lo que soñó hace un tiempo atrás.

"Después de que te llevaron al refugio volví a soñar con ella" él suspiró.

"¡Ay, no! ¿Otra vez? Creí que lo habías superado-"

"No, no es lo que piensas, no fue otra pesadilla, fue un buen sueño, a decir verdad me recordó mucho al que tuviste con tu madre… Jean solo estaba ahí, se veía preciosa, en paz, todo el ambiente era muy sereno…"

"¿Y no te llegó a decir nada?"

"Um, no… solo me sonrió, fue todo lo que hizo…" Logan dijo torpemente.

"Mmmmm… ya, en serio ¿qué te dijo?"

Logan se sintió como un idiota, era claro que lo había atrapado en la mentira "Está bien… conversamos un poco, básicamente me dijo que no me guardaba rencor por lo que pasó y que quería que fuera feliz…"

"Eso es lindo de su parte ¿pero por qué pensaste que podías mentirme?"

"Oh, no sé, no quería que te sintieras mal, Jean nunca fue nada mío y tuvimos toda una conversación mientras que tu propia madre no te dijo nada"

"Eso no es verdad"

"Por favor ¿Dios proveerá? ¿qué rayos significa eso de todos modos? Ella pudo haberte dicho algo mucho más útil que eso, eres su hija con un demonio"

"Okey, admito que es un poco vago, pero tal vez solo trató de decirme que eventualmente iba a estar bien, que no siempre iba a estar sola pasando hambre y necesidades, tal vez cometí el error de leer demasiado entre líneas porque después de todo los sueños son subjetivos…"

"Si… te agradezco que me hayas dicho eso de Jean, realmente lo aprecio"

"Sabía que lo necesitabas, así que tenía que decirlo" Andy dijo y se sintió un poco mal al ver su semblante triste "Oye ¿te sientes bien? podemos ir a ver la película que tú quieras para que te animes"

"No, más bien ya deberíamos volver a la mansión"

"¿Estás seguro? No quería que te deprimieras ni nada"

"Estoy bien, mujer, no te preocupes" Logan aseguró suavemente a la ves que la ayudó a levantarse del banco para marchar "Por si acaso Storm te llega a llamar la atención por tu tardanza me lo dices y asumiré la culpa"

"No creo que pase eso pero okey" Andy sonrió "Pero antes de irnos ¿será que podemos pasar nuevamente por ese restauran para comprar otra merengada de Oreo? Pero esta ves te compras una para ti"

"Está bien, está bien…"

Pasaron unas horas y Logan yacía sobre su cama reflexionando en su día con Andy, si bien al principio hubo cierta incomodidad entre ambos eventualmente pudieron ser capaces de hablar y aclarar muchas cosas y de compartir un rato agradable, pensó que de seguir así estaría en la dirección correcta y aunque no lo dijera era cierto que había extrañado mucho su amistad y le haría bien a su corazón volver a tener eso.

En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con el suave abrir de su puerta, era Andy vestida en un sweater de la escuela una o dos tallas más grandes con un holgado pantalón de piyama de color azul pastel con estampado de nubes y el cabello sueldo. Tímidamente entró y se acercó para acostarse a su cama y tomó de su edredón para cubrirse casi completamente, era obvio que algo le estaba pasando y Logan la descubrió para ver que se veía un poco triste.

"Hey ¿qué sucede?"

"Mis amigos se van mañana…" ella gimió quietamente.

"Oh…" Logan lo comprendió, Andy había venido porque necesitaba de un amigo, incluso no le sorprendería en lo absoluto que esa era parte de la razón por la que estaba como estaba más temprano e hizo la única cosa que se le ocurrió en ese momento que fue abrazarla "Bueno, Andy, tú sabías que sucedería tarde o temprano, creí que estabas mentalmente preparada para eso" él susurró.

"Si lo estaba, pero de pronto se volvió muy real…" Andy dijo sobre su hombro "Nos habíamos abierto en ese refugio como no tienes idea, nos ayudamos mucho durante todo el proceso y luego hicimos ese viaje… sé que ya es tiempo de que cada quién siga con su vida, pero de todos modos…"

"Te encariñaste mucho con ellos ¿huh? no podía haber sido de otro modo, si compartieron y vivieron muchas cosas… pero aún no entiendo cómo encajó la señora Wang en ese asunto del viaje, por lo que sé solo ha habido desencuentros entre ustedes dos"

"Um, es que pasaba el tiempo y se hacía cada vez más claro que se resistía a aceptar ayuda y como la Doctora O´Connor no podía obligar a nadie a aceptar ayuda decidió dejarla ir con la opción de volver cuando se sintiera lista"

"Okey, hasta ahí está bien ¿y entonces?"

"Pues que la Doctora ya sabía de nuestros planes para cuando nos diera de alta y pensó que sería una buena idea que la señora Wang se nos uniera en el viaje, creo que tenía la esperanza de que si ve toda la belleza que este mundo puede ofrecer tal vez se replantearía la forma en que estado viviendo y decida cambiar para mejor…"

"¿Y ustedes aceptaron así nada más?"

"Pues si, es decir, desde un principio sabíamos que era una mujer difícil de lidiar y eso, pero en el fondo no es una mala persona, Logan, solo tiene mucho dolor. Además, si hubieras visto todo lo que la Doctora O´Connor ha hecho por nosotros y conocieras la historia de su familia te darías cuenta de que era un poco difícil decirle que no, sus abuelos estuvieron a favor de los Derechos Civiles cuando aún eso estaba mal visto ¿sabes?"

"Ya veo…"

Andy suspiró pesadamente de tristeza "Me van a hacer mucha falta…"

"Lo sé, sé que no es lo mismo pero siempre se podrán comunicar por e-mail o por teléfono y no será un adiós sino un hasta luego porque te podrán visitar o viceversa, ya verás que estarán bien, o si no entonces los ayudaremos con lo que necesiten"

"¿En verdad?"

"Si, Andy, no se me ocurre nada que pudiera negarte, ahora quédate tranquila y descansa ¿está bien?"

"Está bien, buenas noches, Logan"

"Buenas noches, Andy…"

Se demoró un poco, pero eventualmente Andy logró dormirse. Era extraño, Logan había recordado en varias ocasiones la única vez en que ambos compartieron una cama cuando Andy vivía en el apartamento para abrazarla y confortarla y sabía como ella misma secretamente deseó que eso se repitiera las veces que se sintió alicaída pero no dijo nada, añorando así la sensación de seguridad que sus brazos le brindaban, pero jamás se imaginó que sucedería tan pronto cuando había regresado hace poco a la mansión. De cualquier modo se sintió ¿contento? solo sabía que el solo hecho de abrazarla le hizo sentir bien como si en verdad pertenecía y con eso se relajó y cerró sus ojos…

Andy se levantó bien temprano a la mañana siguiente y después del desayuno se dedicó a ayudar a las chicas a subir las maletas en el autobús mientras que Benjamín lo había encendido para ir calentando el motor.

"¡Oh, Andy!" Beth exclamó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo "Se va a sentir muy extraño sin ti en el autobús"

"Lo sé, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que va a ser raro no verlos todos los días" Andy dijo.

"Te vamos a extrañar mucho" Jessica dijo.

"Y yo a ustedes ¿ya tienen todo?"

"Si, creo que si, nada más falta que se venga la señora Wang, no sé por qué se estará demorando tanto, ni que tuviera muchas cosas ¿no?"

"No, pero me parece que dejaste el cargador de tu celular" Beth le recordó.

"¡Orale! ¡Verdad que si, ya voy y vengo!"

Andy rió al ver la chica felina correr dentro de la mansión y volvió su atención hacia Benjamín.

"Gracias por todo, Andy, si que la pasamos de lujo en este lugar"

"Son bienvenidos en volver cuantas veces quieran" ella dijo y le dio un gran abrazo "Cualquier cosa, lo que sea que necesiten solo llámenme"

"Lo haremos…" Benjamin dijo conmovido "¿La señora Wang estará en el baño o qué?"

"Ya se viene" Beth dijo.

No había terminado de decirlo cuando la mujer asiática salió por la puerta principal arrastrando su maleta con ruedas y en el momento que Andy volteó para mirarla se sintió atrapada por el mar de emociones cruzadas que tenía en sus ojos, se veía tan asustada e insegura como una niña perdida.

"¡Ya tengo mi cargador!" Jessica exclamó al pasarle de lado sin percatarse siquiera de lo que le estaba pasando.

"Buenos días chicos" Storm saludó al salir junto con el resto de los X-Men "¿Seguramente no habrán pensado que no nos íbamos a despedir de ustedes y desearles suerte?"

"Claro que no, Profesora Munroe, estamos muy agradecidos por su hospitalidad" Benjamín dijo.

Los deseos de buena suerte y abrazos de despedida continuaron, pero la señora Wang permaneció muy callada, casi como si no estuviera ahí.

"Señora Wang, ya vaya guardando su maleta en el autobús que nos vamos" Jessica llamó.

"Espera un momento" Andy dijo y se acercó hacia la mujer, no le hacía falta ser una telépata pasa saber lo que estaba sintiendo y posó una mano sobre la que sujetaba el mango de su maleta "Quédese…" ella susurró.

La señora Wang parpadeó desconcertada, esa sola palabra la sacó de su letargo de repente "¿Có-cómo dices?..."

"Ya me oyó, quédese" Andy dijo suevamente.

"Pero-"

"Pero nada, solo hágame caso"

"¿Pero que onda?" Jessica se preguntó confundida.

"La señora Wang no se viene con nosotros…" Beth dijo.

"¿Cómo dices?" Benjamín preguntó sorprendido.

Ellos contemplaron la escena incrédulamente y de pronto se le formó un nudo en la garganta al entender la realidad de todo, no solo Andy iba a dejar de ser parte de su día a día sino también la señora Wang y es que a pesar de no haber sido precisamente la persona más divertida del viaje era innegable que la iban a extrañar e hicieron la única cosa podían hacer, que era acercarse para abrazarla y desearle la mejor de las suertes, esperando de todo corazón que este lugar le pueda brindar el solaz que no pudo encontrar en el refugio.

"Buena suerte, señora Wang" Benjamín dijo.

"Aquí estará bien cuidada" Beth dijo.

"¡Ay! ¡Ya me entró las ganas de llorar!" Jessica exclamó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¡Oh, chicos!" Andy gimió y todos se dieron un gran abrazo de grupo "Les estoy tan agradecida por todo ¡todos y cada uno de ustedes son hermosos y perfectos! ¿está bien? ¡no dejen que nadie les diga lo contrario!" ella sollozó.

El abrazo continuó hasta que por fin se soltaron, los tres jóvenes subieron al autobús y Beth y Jessica abrieron las ventanas para gritar y agitar sus brazos vigorosamente mientras Andy había lo propio y Benjamín tomó el volante para abandonar los terrenos de la mansión. En todo este tiempo la señora Wang se había quedado callada, contemplando incrédulamente como el vehículo se marchó sin ella.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?" ella jadeó más para si misma.

"Bueno, como no se fue le voy a llevar esto de vuelta a su habitación" Bobby dijo al tomar el mango de su maleta de sus manos para llevársela dentro de la mansión.

"¿Andy-?"

"Vaya, señora Wang, luego hablamos" Andy dijo suavemente.

"Bien, vayamos entrando todos, está haciendo frío" Storm dijo y todo el grupo entró a la mansión.

Una vez dentro cada quién se fue a hacer lo suyo, pero Andy se quedó en el lobby para secarse las lágrimas y volver a recuperar la compostura.

"Oye ¿te encuentras bien?" Logan preguntó al acercarse.

"Si, es solo que, ya sabes… pero estaré bien…"

Hubo una breve pausa, pero Logan no pudo aguantarse más "Andrea ¿estás segura de esto?" él preguntó seriamente.

Andy parpadeó por un segundo, ya que sabía que Logan solamente la llamaba por su nombre completo cuando se trataba de algo serio "¿A qué te refieres?"

"La señora Wang, mira, no te quería decir nada anoche para no molestarte, pero no me gusta"

"Logan-"

"Es en serio, no quiero a esa mujer cerca de ti…" el canadiense dijo pesadamente con los brazos cruzados.


	55. Capítulo 55

"Todo lo que ha hecho desde que se conocieron es tratarte mal ¡hasta intentó ahorcarte con un demonio! ¿tienes idea de lo que fue leer eso y no poder hacer nada al respecto?" Logan gruñó.

A pesar de su evidente molestia Andy permaneció inalterable y callada y lentamente se le acercó para posar sus manos sobre sus hombros. Logan quería seguir molesto y no ceder su posición, pero su olor comenzó a acariciar sus fosas nasales produciendo un efecto tranquilizador que estaba comenzando a dañar con el propósito.

"El día que me trajiste a esta mansión por primera vez estaba tan emocionada que en mi deseo de conocer las maravillas que este lugar escondía me llegué a extraviar y tú me buscaste siguiendo mi olor" ella susurró.

Logan frunció el ceño sin entender qué tenía que ver eso con nada o qué era a lo que quería llegar, pero no dijo nada.

"Me buscaste y me viste frente a la tumba de Jean y eso te asustó mucho porque sabías que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que supiera la verdad y cuando regresamos al apartamento te confronté para que me dieras las respuestas, por supuesto tú no querías hacerlo por nada del mundo y en cierto momento sacaste tus garras sin querer pero esperaste que con eso me asustaría y te dejaría en paz, pero en ves de eso puse mi mano sobre tu pecho… así" Andy dijo, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho "¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en ese momento?..."

Finalmente lo entendió y habló en un susurro "Tu cuerpo podrá sanar de las mil maravillas pero te estas muriendo…"

"Es obvio que a su propia familia no le interesa y si no hacemos nada al respecto bien podríamos llamar a una funeraria para pedir presupuesto porque uno de estos días amanecerá muerta de pura tristeza…" Andy sentenció tristemente "Te lo dije anoche, Logan, no es mala persona, pero su dolor es tan grande que no puede pensar bien y por eso es que es como es, ella ha estado muy sola en este mundo, tú y yo sabemos lo feo que es sentir esa clase de soledad…"

Logan quería mucho decir algo que demostrara lo equivocada que estaba, pero no pudo y se alejó un poco levantando las manos en frustración "Es que… odiaría que pudiese ocurrir otro incidente igual o peor que el me contaste en tus cartas, además… no veo qué te hace pensar que puedes llegar hacia ella, quiero decir, la Doctora O´Connor con todo y su experiencia no pudo y ni los mismos pacientes que habrán pasado por situaciones parecidas tampoco… Andy, aprecio lo que intentas hacer pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones ¿está bien? no quiero que a la final te sientas mal por no lograr algo que a todas luces no es culpa tuya…"

"No soy tonta, estoy muy clara de ello, pero si así sucediera por lo menos podré acostarme por las noches con la conciencia tranquila porque al menos lo intenté" Andy dijo y se acercó para poner una mano en una mejilla para hacer que la mirara "Sabía que no ibas a estar de acuerdo con la idea, y está bien, no tienes por qué estarlo… pero necesito que seas un amigo y que me apoyes en esto y que trates de ser paciente con la señora Wang cuando se ponga pesada… ¿será que puedo contar contigo?"

Logan suspiró en frustración, verdaderamente no había nada que pudiera negarle y no tuvo otra opción sino acceder "Tú sabes que si… pero eso no quiere decir que no esté alerta" él advirtió.

"Está bien, como quieras" Andy aceptó tranquilamente "Ahora quita esa cara larga y anda a hacer tus cosas que yo iré a hacer las mías, cuando te vuelva a ver espero verte de mejor humor ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Logan musitó y los dos se separaron por el momento.

Momentos más tarde Andy ya se había instalado en su escritorio para trabajar en su laptop, pero la señora Wang se le presentó demandando una explicación "Okey, Andrea ¿más o menos me puedes explicar que rayos pasó por tu cabeza? ¡me hiciste perder el autobús!"

"Si, parece que lo hice" ella respondió simplemente.

La señora Wang puso una cara de incredulidad ante tal respuesta "¿Y eso es todo lo que vas a decir?"

"No veo cuál es el problema, sobretodo cuando era obvio que estaba asustada ante la idea de irse, es como lo que conversamos el otro día, en algún momento los chicos van a querer hacer sus vidas y eso era justamente lo que iba a suceder y a usted le quedaba dos opciones: o regresaba al refugio o se quedaba sola a la buena de Dios, así que pensé que estaría bueno que se quedara acá por un tiempo"

"¡Pero esa es la cosa! ¡que tú tomaste esa decisión así nada más sin consultárselo a nadie! ¿acaso tienes esa clase de potestad? ¿que puedes hacer lo que quieras sin ni siquiera consultarlo con la Profesora Munroe que es la directora de esta escuela?"

"Sé que pareció un poco osado pero la misma Storm se la pasa ayudando al que lo necesita, es lo que hace"

"¡A los niños mutantes, obviamente!"

"No, señora Wang, no solamente a los niños, créalo"

"Es que… ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer aquí? Está bien que esté sin hacer nada por un par de días porque era una visita ¡pero no quiero ser un estorbo!"

"¿Y quién dijo que va a ser un estorbo? Esta mansión es grande y necesita de constante mantenimiento y cada habitante tiene necesidades diferentes, francamente no me caería nada mal contar con un par de manos extras que me ayuden a hacer el trabajo"

La señora Wang la miró con los ojos entrecerrados en fastidio "A ver si entiendo bien esto ¿o sea que voy a ser la asistente de la asistente de la Profesora Munroe?..."

Andy parpadeó "Okey, le juro que no lo pensé así…" ella dijo torpemente.

La mujer estaba visiblemente tensa, pero luego se rindió "¡Aaawww! Lo que sucede es que… ¡estoy predispuesta! ¿está bien? en los últimos años los trabajos no me duraban y tampoco los lugares en donde me quedaba, siempre me corrían porque se enteraban de que… ya sabes…"

"Si, pero esto es como en el refugio, usted se encuentra entre amigos, así que no tenga miedo de que la vayan a tratar mal ni que la van correr porque no va a suceder"

"¿Y… y qué voy a hacer aquí de todos modos?" la señora Wang preguntó torpemente "Este lugar es tan grande, con razón llegaste a parar en el refugio porque así cualquiera termina loco"

Andy tuvo que reír suavemente "Usted sabe que esa no fue la razón por la que me llevaron al refugio pero reconozco que necesitaba un descanso. Mire, sé que parece abrumador que dan ganas de orinarse los pantalones, pero aquí todos tenernos nuestras responsabilidades, cada quien se encarga de asear su habitación y eso y el hecho de que la gente por acá tenga habilidades especiales no está para nada mal" ella dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Y entonces?"

"Bueno, que nos reuniremos con Storm para conocer lo que sabe hacer y lo que no se lo podemos enseñar sin ningún problema…"

"Um, okey"

"Esto no es solo para que se mantenga ocupada porque le dará una paga para que se cubra sus gastos personales"

La señora Wang no dijo nada, pero inmediatamente abrió sus ojos casi fuera de su orbita al comprenderlo todo "¡Aaaaaaaaahhh! ¡Tú ya habías hablado con ella antes! ¡Y te lo callaste hasta el último momento cuando ya estaba afuera con la maleta en la mano! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?" ella chilló.

"Porque entonces ya no sería sorpresa" Andy revoloteó sus ojos como si hubiera sido obvio "Y fue de lo mas genial que pensara que fui osada porque normalmente no es esa la impresión que le causo a la gente, siempre me salen con que soy una chica dulce e inocente"

"Estás loca jovencita"

"Tal vez pero igual la Doctora O´Connor me dio de alta y ahora usted está en una hermosa casa con un trabajo decente, casi nada ¿no?" Andy dijo sonreída, pero vio que su comentario no le hizo gracia "Ay, señora Wang, no sea así, ya verá que la pasaremos de lo lindo ¿pero podría por favor relajarse y disfrutarlo y confiar en mí cuando le digo que todo saldrá bien? ¿si? dígame que siiiiiii" ella cantó tontamente.

"Ay, bueno, ya, tampoco te pongas boba…"

"¡Perfecto! Está decidido entonces, ahora vamos a reunirnos con Storm"

"¿Qué? ¿te refieres a ahora ya?"

"Oh, no se asuste, ya sabe que ella es buena gente, solo necesita relajarse y ser usted misma ¿está bien?" Andy dijo a la vez que tomó una de sus manos para reunirse con Storm.

Tras un largo pero tranquilo día de trabajo Andy se echó un buen baño y se puso una ropa más cómoda para instalar su I-Pod en un equipo reproductor para ambientar su habitación con la balada rock Patience de Guns N´ Roses y se sentó en su peinadora para peinarse el cabello y luego untarse crema humectante en sus manos.

En eso hubo un suave toque a su puerta y se levantó para ver quien era y era Logan "Um…" él musitó torpemente.

Andy esperó que dijera otra cosa, pero como no sucedió parpadeó intrigada "¿Sucede algo?" preguntó suavemente.

"Um, no… no sé, creo que me comporté como un imbécil"

Andy frunció el ceño en extrañeza "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Porque más temprano estabas toda triste porque tus amigos se fueron y cuando me di cuenta que la señora Wang se iba a quedar me enojé mal y no necesitabas eso…"

"¡Oh, eso! Pero no fuiste un imbécil, solo te preocupaste, era natural que lo hicieras por lo que te conté"

"Si, bueno, pude haberlo manejado mejor, pero en fin…" Logan dijo, se veía increíblemente torpe lo que era muy inusual y hasta chistoso, pero Andy lo detuvo cuando quiso dar la media vuelta para irse.

"Oye, no te vayas así, habla conmigo" ella dijo suavemente.

Logan suspiró pesadamente "Mira, Andy, sucede que… lo que trato de decir es que, um, no quiero volver a meter la pata, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez ¿okey?... Estoy hablando idioteces por el trasero ¿verdad?"

"Oye" Andy susurró y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que sus frentes y la punta de sus narices se tocaran "Solo hazme un favor: no cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, eso de querer ser algo que no eres para agradarme no funciona, y de todos modos ya estas un poco viejo para la gracia ¿no lo crees? solo se tú mismo…"

"Pero soy un desastre" Logan dijo con desgano.

"Tú no estás tan mal, y no lo digo solo por ser amable…" Andy aseguró en un susurro tan bajito que solo él pudiera escucharlo y Logan disfrutó del abrazo en silencio, el cuál duró por todo el resto de la canción hasta que esta terminó "Me encanta cuando te pones así todo torpe, te ves lindo" ella dijo al soltarlo.

"No soy lindo"

Andy tuvo que reír suavemente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron eso y entró a su habitación "Buenas noches, Logan, que duermas bien" se despidió a la vez que cerró la puerta.

Logan dejó caer su frente contra la puerta en completa frustración, no esperaba que volviera a suceder, pero parte de él deseaba mucho volver a pasar la noche con Andy entre sus brazos, sentía tanta paz cuando está así con ella, pero estaba consciente de que eso era algo que tenía que ganárselo ¡Dios! su olor estaba tan presente, sabía instintivamente que estaba recostada al otro lado de la puerta también añorado su cercanía, pero a la vez esperando que se fuera. No podía ser de otro modo y a pesar de si mismo consideró que tal vez no era mala idea hacer caso a la letra de la canción y tener un poquito de paciencia. Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación Andy estaba tal y como él se la había imaginado, esperó recostada con la mirada hacia abajo hasta que vio su sombra moverse en el milimétrico espacio entre la puerta el suelo.

Se había ido.

Andy consideró abrir la puerta para llamarlo, después de todo le gustaba mucho sentir su abrazo mientras dormía, pero no lo hizo y se sintió algo decepcionada, no sabía si era por su partida o de si misma por no actuar y suspiró haciendo un puchero. Tal vez fue para mejor, si apenas estaban tratando de recuperar su amistad, además no estaría nada mal que Logan trabajara un poco si aún esta interesado en ganarse su corazón y se echó sobre su cama para abrazar una almohada y sonreír para si misma. Si, ciertamente para alguien que se ha hecho la fama de ser el mutante más peligroso conocido podía verse muy lindo cuando se pone torpe.

Al día siguiente Andy despertó muy descansada y sintiéndose bien como si supiera de antemano que este iba a ser un día muy agradable y con un bostezo se estiró para quitarse el sueño y la pereza y una vez que se levantó salió de su habitación, saludando a quien se encontraba en su camino hasta que llegó al lobby y decidió tomar el control remoto que descansaba en una mesa para prender el televisor "No, no, nop ¡no! ¿qué te pasa?... no" ella musitó para si misma a la vez que pasaba los canales hasta que se detuvo en el canal de videos clásicos en el que un video ya estaba terminando y pasó a comerciales para luego mostrar el video Safety Dance de Men Without Hats.

¡Qué video más viejo y cursi era ese! Y sin embargo la canción era de lo más pegadiza y no tardó en hacer efecto en su persona, ya que comenzó a cabecear suavemente casi de manera inconsciente para luego mover sus brazos y sus piernas. Para cuando varios habitantes de la mansión se acercaron para ver lo que sucedía se encontraron con una Andy en piyamas sacudiendo su despeinada cabellera mientras bailaba vigorosamente como si no le importara nada.

"Okey, ahora si es verdad que está loca" la señora Wang musitó en asombro al ver la escena.

Pero los niños y adolescentes comenzaron a sonreír al igual que Rogue y Kitty y no se aguantaron en unírsele para bailar y en eso Logan vino.

"Esta niña no tiene sentido del ridículo" él musitó en su típica actitud de siempre, aunque por dentro estaba que quería saltar de felicidad ¡porque eso significaba que la vieja y entusiasta Andy que conoció realmente había regresado! y era obvio que no era el único que lo sabía al ver las caras tanto de quienes la veían como los que estaban bailando con ella y el sentimiento de alegría había llegado a tal punto que sin proponérselo el grupo estaba bailado de manera casi coordinada, saltando, brincado, sacudiendo el trasero y chocando palmas con el ritmo de la canción y con Andy a la cabeza y gritaron y aullaron con total abandono cuando la misma había acabado.

"¡Oh, eso estuvo buenísimo!" Rogue exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, como si su alma hubiera necesitado esto desde hacía mucho tiempo solo que lo había ignorado hasta este mismo momento.

"Si, no sé que fue lo que pasó ¡pero qué importa!" Kitty dijo con igual energía.

Andy no podía decir nada al principio, solo podía reír y abrazó y besó a varios niños, pero luego trato de regresar las cosas a la normalidad "Bueno, bueno, esto estuvo divertido y todo, pero ya es tiempo de que vayamos a tomar el desayuno, mientras más se demoren en iniciar las clases más largas le serán"

"¡Aaaawwww!" la mayoría de los chicos respondieron con gemidos, no querían que la diversión se acabara así de rápido.

"Oh, no se pongan con eso que ya saben que tienen clases, así que andando" Rogue dijo.

"Si, hagan caso, luego vemos que hacemos cuando hayan terminado con sus tareas" Andy prometió.

"Está bien" varios respondieron y con eso se fueron del lobby para volver a su rutina diaria.

Mientras tanto la señora Wang había entrado a la biblioteca de la mansión a pasos apurados "Es una ridícula…" ella musitó y se recostó sobre uno de los estantes llenos de libros cruzando sus brazos en evidentemente molestia.

"¿Quién es ridícula?"

Ella jadeó sorprendida ante la inesperada voz, y es que al entrar no se había dado cuenta de que Nightcrawler estaba en la habitación sentado sobre una mesa revisando unos libros.

"Oh, no te había visto… lo que es un poco extraño porque- um, no importa…" ella dijo torpemente.

"Está bien, puede decirlo, porque soy azul" Nightcrawler dijo sonreído "Aunque soy bastante bueno en pasar desapercibido entre las sombras"

"¿Para qué rayos necesitarías hacer eso?" la señora Wang cuestionó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Lo pregunta en serio? No todo el mundo reacciona de manera amable hacia alguien que luce como yo"

"Claro, es obvio ¡soy tan estúpida!"

"No diga eso, venga, siéntese a mi lado, me caería bien tener un poco de compañía" Nightcrawler dijo amablemente con un gesto de invitación.

La señora Wang aceptó, acercándose torpemente para sentarse a su derecha con la cabeza un poco gacha de vergüenza "No es común que alguien quiera mi compañía…" ella musitó "¿Y qué son todos estos libros?"

"Oh, es algo que me gustaría hacer en alguna parte de los jardines de la mansión cuando llegue la primavera, le mostraré…" Nightcrawler dijo entusiasmado por su curiosidad y se volvió para tomar un block de dibujo que estaba descansado sobre la silla que tenía a su izquierda "No soy un gran dibujante, pero básicamente se trata de una capilla ¿lo ve? Este fue el primer boceto, pero luego me di cuenta de que se veía como que muy alemán y católico y la idea es que tenga un estilo más universal para que cualquiera se sienta bienvenido, no todos los que habitamos en este lugar somos católicos, por ejemplo Kitty, la chica que puede atravesar las paredes es judía, así que me puse a ver algunos libros de arquitectura e hice otros bocetos ¿qué le parece?"

"Lo siento, pero creo que soy la persona menos indicada para dar una opinión al respecto, no sé nada de arquitectura… pero en todos los dibujos se ve pequeña"

"Si, eso fue a propósito, busco que sea un lugar pequeño, intimo y tranquilo para rezar, pero si no tiene ganas de hacerlo igual sirve para apartarse de todo por un rato para reflexionar sobre cosas, a mi me gusta mucho hacer eso pero debo admitir que a veces es un poco difícil meditar y estar tranquilo consigo mismo cuando hay un montón de niños locos revoloteado alrededor haciendo desastres" él dijo con una suave risa, pero se dio cuenta que la señora Wang no le respondió al mantenerse muy quieta en su silla con la cabeza gacha y se sitió mal por ella "Le ruego me disculpe, no fue mi intención… Andy nos contó lo que le pasó a su hijo, lo siento mucho"

"Gracias…"

"¿Usted no es católica, cierto?"

La señora Wang negó con la cabeza en silencio.

"Si, además se nota a leguas que usted ha perdido la fe en nuestro Señor…"

"Andy me ha hablado de ti, seguramente me vas a decir que todo pasa por una razón, que los caminos de Dios son misteriosos o alguna estupidez parecida" la señora Wang dijo con ligero sarcasmo.

"Nain, yo no iba a hacer eso, ya lo habrá oído hasta el cansancio, me imagino que esos argumentos le sonarán muy ofensivos a sus oídos…"

"A veces he deseado que no hubiera nacido mutante, o que hubiera quedado físicamente normal como la mayoría, al menos estaría un poco más a salvo, pero cambió… daba lo mismo a que le hubieran pegado un enorme cartel en la espalda que dijera _Golpéenme_…"

"La entiendo, es lógico que deseara que su hijo tuviera las mismas oportunidades que los demás…"

La señora Wang suspiró pesadamente y lo miró en desafío "No puedo entender como puedes creer en un Dios y en este cochino mundo ¡solo mírate! Solo eres libre dentro de los terrenos de la mansión porque afuera solo puedes estar bajo las sombras"

"En eso tiene razón, usted no podría entenderlo aún si me tomara el tiempo para explicárselo. Está ciega señora, ciega de tristeza, dolor y rabia y solo puedo esperar de todo corazón que esa venda que tiene puesta se le afloje y se le caiga pronto para que vuelva a ver, y cuando lo haga… bueno, agárrese porque ahí va a descubrir lo bello que es este mundo aún a pesar de las cosas malas que suceden a diario" Nightcrawler dijo suavemente "Pero en fin, usted me dejó curioso ¿quién era la ridícula que mencionó al entrar acá?"

"Andy, le dio por bailar en todo el lobby en piyamas, de vez en cuando le da por bailar"

"Aw, que mal que me lo perdí, a mi me encanta cuando baila ¿y cómo estuvo?"

"Fue muy molesto, quiero decir, ella sabe bailar, pero por cada buen paso hace dos ridiculeces, empieza a hacer muecas y a hacer unos movimientos que la hacen ver como una verdadera idiota ¡y lo peor es que lo hace a propósito! Debería darse cuenta del ridículo que hace y empezar a actuar como la mujer adulta que es…" la señora Wang dijo con una expresión muy seria.

Nightcrawler rió jocosamente "Sip, así es Andy, ella no se toma las cosas ni a si misma muy en serio. No sé si sabrá esto, pero hace un tiempo perdimos a tres personas muy especiales en cuestiones de días, yo no estuve cuando sucedió pero cuando regresé fue muy triste, aquellos fueron tiempos de mucha tristeza en la mansión y cuando Andy apareció fue como una brisa de aire fresco en nuestras vidas y de a poco las cosas comenzaron a mejorar en buena parte gracias a sus ocurrencias"

"Bien, puede ser, pero de todos modos-"

"Vamos, señora Wang, seamos sinceros, no creo que usted sienta en verdad lo que dice"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que tú crees?"

"¿Que es posible que tenga un poquito de celos porque a pesar de las dificultades que ella tuvo, que fueron muchas debo añadir, invariablemente se las ha arreglado para volver a ver las cosas buenas de la vida y de disfrutarla, mientras que usted no a podido ser capaz de hacer lo mismo…?" Nightcrawler preguntó tentativamente.

La señora Wang no dijo nada, mirando al demonio azul con rabia para luego volver la vista hacia otro lado, porque por mucho que no quería admitirlo, sabía muy bien que él tenía toda la razón.


	56. Capítulo 56

La señora Wang estaba caminando por un pasillo, venía del huerto para dirigirse hacia la cocina, jadeando y caminado torpemente en el trayecto ya que estaba cargando una cesta de frutas que aunque estaba un tanto pesada pensó que podría manejarla bastante bien.

Pero que equivocada estuvo, ya que sin querer se le dobló un pie haciéndole perder completamente el equilibrio y no solo la cesta se le había ido de las manos para que su contenido terminara rodando por todo el pasillo en varias direcciones, sino que se había ido de boca de la manera más aparatosa y vergonzosa posible. Se demoró un poco en recuperarse y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, pero cuando lo hizo se enojó mucho consigo misma y con un puño golpeó el suelo gruñendo una palabrota en chino en total frustración.

Pero de la nada aparecieron en su rango de visión un par de lustrosos y elegantes zapatos masculinos, y a pesar de que su aturdimiento no se le había pasado del todo supo que el dueño de esos zapatos se había agachado frente a ella.

"Parece que ha estado cargando con más de lo que puede soportar"

Ella levantó la vista y al ver la de un hombre joven quería gritar, pero por alguna razón el grito nunca salió de su garganta.

"Espero que no se haya lastimado, venga, permíteme ayudarle, madame…" él dijo con un acento seductor extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y una vez que lo hizo procedió a tomar la cesta para recoger pacientemente todos y cada uno de los frutos regados mientas ella lo miraba en silencio "Me imagino que esto va para la cocina ¿non?" le preguntó despreocupadamente al posicionar la cesta sobre su hombro.

"Um…" la señora Wang no podía decir nada aún presa en una mezcla de asombro y espanto, pero lejos de sentirse ofendido o de mirarla como si estuviera loca el joven le sonrió divertido y dio la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la cocina, que para añadir más a su asombro parecía conocer el recorrido mucho mejor que ella misma.

Al entrar encontró a Andy dándole la espalda mientras le daba vueltas al contenido de una olla con una cuchara de madera, estaba que no se lo podía creer porque esto ya lo había vivido antes.

"Deje eso sobre la mesa y acérquese para que pruebe esto a ver que le parece" Andy dijo despreocupadamente refiriéndose a la señora Wang.

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó con mucho cuidado, la señora Wang quien lo había seguido abrió la boca para alertar a Andy, pero como había sucedido en el pasillo no fue capaz de hacer ni un sonido pues el extraño joven de larga gabardina se volvió para poner un dedo sobre sus labios pidiéndole que se quedara callada, su mirada volviéndose a encontrar con la suya causándole susto de nuevo. Se acercó cada vez más y sin previo aviso cubrió sus ojos con ambas ambos, causando que Andy jadeara en sorpresa.

"Oh ¿con que esas tenemos, huh?" ella dijo y puso sus manos sobre las suyas "A ver… no eres un niño pequeño, al menos uno que pueda levitar para alcanzar mis ojos, de eso estoy segura… si, esas no son manos femeninas, y no eres Logan, sus manos son más grandes, fuertes y ásperas… no eres un adolescente pero son decididamente más jóvenes que las de Logan, lo que no quiere decir que no sean fuertes también, eres un hombre joven… mmmm, no sé ¿será que eres Bobby?"

"Mais non, pero debo decir que me has dejado bastante impresionado" él le susurró al oído con una enorme sonrisa.

Andy jadeó más fuerte y recuperó su vista al dar un grito de 180º sobre sus pies para encontrase frente a frente con el inconfundible dueño de esa voz "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" ella chilló histéricamente de una alegría tal que tanto Gambit como la señora Wang tuvieron que taparse los oídos y siguió chillando y brincando para luego brindarle un fuerte y repentino abrazo que casi le sacó todo el aire de su cuerpo.

"Okey, creo que alguien está feliz de verme…" Gambit musitó sorprendido.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Remy! ¡eres tú! ¡no lo puedo creer!" Andy exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

"Oye, cálmate, estás que vas a llorar"

"Oh, no te preocupes por eso ¡porque son de felicidad! Oh Dios ¡ahora si puedo decir que tengo a mi familia completa!" Andy dijo secándose las lágrimas con sus manos "¿Cuándo viniste?"

"Hace nada, tengo que volver por mis maletas que las dejé en la entrada principal"

"¿Pero por qué no avisaste que te venías? Pudiste haber llamando o habernos enviado un e-mail y te hubiéramos preparado tu habitación, bueno, no importa ¡lo importante es que has regresado! A ver, déjame verte ¿has estado comiendo bien? parece que has perdido un poco de peso"

Gambit rió suavemente "Estoy bien, chérie, de verdad"

"Déjame prepararte un sándwich"

"No te molestes, no quiero echar a perder mi apetito porque se nota que estas haciendo algo espectacular y puedo esperar ¿ese es el almuerzo, non?"

"Si, ya falta poco para servir la mesa"

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Fue en esta misma cocina y de la misma manera, entré y estabas cocinando"

"¡Si, claro que me acuerdo!" Andy dijo con entusiasmo y puso una mano sobre su cadera en una pose exagerada "¿Y más o menos quién eres tú?"

"Todos me conocen como Gambit, pero solo seré Remy LeBeau para ti. Debes ser nueva porque nunca te había visto por aquí, dime ¿qué poderes tienes? aparte de crear estos ricos olores"

"¡Ninguno porque no soy una mutante!" Andy exclamó y ambos rieron y se volvieron a abrazar "Oh, Remy, tú no sabes el alivio que me estás dando, cada vez que pensaba en ti le rogaba a todos los santos para que estuvieras bien y que no te pasara nada malo"

"Pero qué tonterías dices, no tenías nada de que preocuparte, tú no estas hablando con ningún novato"

"Remy, no inventes, con ese estilo de vida que llevas ¿cómo pretendes que no lo haga? reconoce que puedes ser un poco creído y ese tipo de actitud es el que te puede meter fácilmente en problemas" Andy le dijo un poco seria.

"Bueno, bueno, no te me enojes tan pronto que yo también pensé mucho en ti y es que no esperaba encontrarte así de fuerte y entera, eso me hace muy feliz"

"Si, espero que nada que ver con la última vez que me viste porque ahí si es verdad que estaba hecha un desastre" Andy dijo y se percató que se había olvidado completamente de la señora Wang, quien había observado toda la conversación con asombro "Ay, Dios mío ¡pero que pena! No te he presentado a mi amiga, ella es la señora Wang, nos conocimos en el refugio y ahora está viviendo y trabajando en la mansión, señora Wang, él es Remy"

Gambit se acercó con una sonrisa y se inclinó ligeramente para tomar su mano derecha y besarla delicadamente como solo lo puede hacer el perfecto caballero sacado de las novelas románticas, haciendo que la señora Wang se les saliera los ojos casi tan fuera de su órbita que hasta parecía un personaje de dibujos animados "Enchanté, madame…"

"Ay, Remy ¡eres de lo peor! Señora Wang ¿puede echarle un ojo al almuerzo mientras ayudo a Remy con sus cosas? Gracias" Andy dijo y salió de la cocina del brazo de Gambit "Tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles lo que has hecho desde que me llevaron al refugio, pero después de que hayas descansado por supuesto porque se te nota en la cara que estás cansado"

"Oui, petite, pero descansaré esta noche cuando duerma en mi propia cama como Dios manda" él dijo con una suave risa.

Ambos siguieron conversando amenamente mientras se dirigían hacia la entrada principal para recoger las maletas, pero al dar la vuelta a una esquina se encontraron con Logan quien parpadeó sorprendido al ver al Cajún y vio como la expresión de dicha que Andy tenía en el rostro se esfumó rápidamente para ser reemplazada por algo semejante a tención y nervios y se extrañó mucho por ello pero luego recordó que cuando se fue de la mansión lo hizo con la impresión de ellos peleados por culpa de un malentendido y que ignoraba por completo que lo había llamado la noche de Acción de Gracias para que volviera.

"_Listo, seguramente estará pensando que me voy a enojar de celos y voy a hacer un escándalo, no la culparía después de cómo me porté aquella noche_" Logan pensó y ofreció su mano a Gambit en bienvenida "Bienvenido a casa, LeBeau…" él dijo simplemente.

"Merci" Gambit aceptó el ofrecimiento y se la estrechó, se notaba que él tampoco quería más drama.

Logan volvió a mirar a Andy, que ahora se veía mucho más tranquila "¿Falta mucho para que el almuerzo esté listo?" él preguntó como si nada.

"No, solo unos 15 o 10 minutos" Andy respondió.

"Bien, iré a ver si necesitan ayuda para poner la mesa" él dijo y se fue.

"Vaya, eso estuvo civilizado" Gambit dijo y volvió su atención hacia Andy "¿En qué estábamos?"

"¡Oh, cierto! ¡las maletas!" Andy exclamó y ambos siguieron su camino y una vez que ayudó a Gambit a llevar sus maletas a su habitación ella regresó a la cocina "Ya volví, ya volví" ella dijo al entrar y encontró a la señora Wang un poco tensa.

"¿Sucede algo, señora Wang?"

"Ese hombre… me había encontrado con él en un pasillo y me espanté como no tienes idea" ella dijo luciendo genuinamente asustada.

"¿Se refiere a Remy? ¿pero cómo se va a espantar si él es de buen ver?"

"¿Lo preguntas en serio? ¿Acaso no le has visto los ojos? ¡Parecen los ojos del mismísimo diablo!"

"Ah, eso" Andy dijo sin importancia "Yo también me frikié la primera vez que los vi pero resulta que su mutación le salió así, ya verá que con el tiempo se le olvidará de eso"

"Hubiera sido muy útil si me lo hubieran advertido de antemano ¡creí que me iba a dar un infarto!" la señora Wang dijo de mal humor.

"Ay, señora Wang, discúlpeme, pero ya vio que ni yo misma sabía que vendría, no se preocupe por Remy que él es amigo de la casa y cuando lo empiece a tratar se dará cuenta que de diablo no tiene nada, ya quédese tranquila ¿está bien?"

"¡Oh, está bien!... pero en serio me asusté mal"

"Si, me lo puedo imaginar…"

La señora Wang se quedó muy callada, pero luego habló "Me besó la mano, a mi nadie me había besado la mano antes, ni siquiera mi esposo cuando éramos novios, o sea ¿quién hace eso hoy en día? ¿acaso ese muchacho está loco o qué?" ella dijo como si eso fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo y luego jadeó sorprendida "¡Es gay! Ahora que me acuerdo él tenía puesto un chaleco de un color fucsia muy chillón debajo de su gabardina ¡ningún hombre que se precie andaría en público vistiendo algo así de escandaloso!"

Andy no pudo evitar reírse "¿Gay? ¿Remy LeBeau gay? ¡Ay, en serio que a veces no puedo con usted!"

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada ¿Por qué no empezamos a servir el almuerzo que hasta yo tengo hambre, eh?"

No tardó mucho para que la señora Wang se percatara del efecto en cadena que ese extraño joven mutante había causado en especial entre las adolescentes quienes desde el mismo momento de enterarse de su regreso lo recibieron con mucho más entusiasmo que Andy, la diferencia yacía en que mientras ella lo recibió como si fuera un querido hermano a quien no había visto en mucho tiempo las jovencitas se comportaban como si el ídolo juvenil del momento había venido a esta casa especialmente para agraciarlas con su presencia y así continuó durante el almuerzo en el que unas niñas actuaban de manera sutil para captar su atención mientras que otras parecían desconocer por completo el concepto de la palabra lo cual inevitablemente le pareció que ese tipo de conducta era por demás irritante.

"_Oh ¿pero qué rayos les pasa a esas niñas? están actuando como si nunca hubieran visto a un muchacho antes, es solo un tipo por Dios santo, además ¿en serio creen que les va a hacer caso? no están haciendo nada con atosigarlo porque de todos modos es muy grande para ellas ¿y por qué la Profesora Munroe está comiendo de lo más tranquila y no hace nada? debería llamarles la atención y recordarles que se comporten_" la señora Wang pensó irritada, pero en una de estas miró a Gambit disimuladamente "_Bueno, está bien, feo no es… pero esos ojos ¡ugh! sé que es su mutación y todo pero aún así dan miedo…_" lo último hizo que ella se estremeciera de miedo en su asiento.

Ella siguió observándolo de tanto en tanto y notó que lejos de fastidiarse o aburrirse de las estudiantes el joven en todo momento se comportó muy amable y paciente sin nunca perder la sonrisa a pesar de se le veía algo cansado, haciéndolas felices y en consecuencia generando un agradable ambiente en la mesa, pero en una de estas se espantó y bajó la mirada, casi enterrando su cara sobre su plato de comida al ver como Gambit volvió la mirada hacia su dirección y se preguntó con alarma si se habría dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando y siguió comiendo de a poco con una incómoda sensación de tener sus penetrantes ojos sobre su nuca que su mente no se podía sacudir.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo cada quién se fue por su lado pero unos estudiantes ayudaron a recoger los platos para llevarlos a la cocina, unos de la manera tradicional mientras que otros usaron su telequinesis para recoger un manojo y llevarlos y la Señora Wang tomó el resto para ponerlos en un carrito y cuando estaba por irse Storm se le acercó para hacer conversación.

"Hola, señora Wang ¿cómo ha estado? Se que es muy pronto para preguntar cómo se siente en su nuevo trabajo pero confío en que lo estará manejando muy bien"

"Um, si, bueno, solo hago lo que Andy me dice" ella dijo torpemente.

"Si, claro, poco a poco, ya pronto sabrá que hacer sin necesidad de que Andy se lo diga"

"Um ¿Profesora Munroe?"

"Por favor ¿qué es eso? Con que me diga Storm basta y sobra"

"Okey…" la señora Wang dijo insegura pero siguió "¿Usted no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la mesa?" ella preguntó tentativamente.

"Mmmm no ¿darme cuenta de qué? a mi me pareció que el almuerzo estuvo muy agradable"

"Si, pero las niñas estaban como que muy emocionadas con ese joven"

"Ah, eso, eso siempre sucede, las chicas se emocionan cada vez que Remy regresa porque él es algo así como el tío divertido"

"Si, yo no creo que lo ven precisamente como un tío"

"Señora Wang, se a donde quiere llegar y déjeme asegurarle que no hay nada de que preocuparse, Remy será coqueto y todo pero es muy respetuoso con las estudiantes"

"Okey, él puede que esté claro en eso pero creo que las niñas no lo están"

Storm rió suavemente "Usted solo es nueva en la mansión y no está acostumbrada a algunas cosas, pero con el paso de los días se dará cuenta de que no hay nada de que preocuparse" ella dijo con una suave palmada sobre su hombro en despedida y se fue.

Una hora más tarde la señora Wang entró a la lavandería de la mansión y sacó la ropa que había puedo a secar de una de las secadoras y se dispuso a doblarlas en la soledad de la habitación, una soledad que no duraría mucho cuando una nueva persona entró arrastrado dos grandes maletas.

"Eh…" Gambit saludó descuidadamente para acercarse a las lavadoras "¡Por fin! ¡lavadoras!" él exclamó feliz para si mismo y volvió su atención hacia la señora Wang "Le juro que si hubiera venido un día más tarde hubiera llegado pidiendo un par de mudas limpias, oiga ¿de casualidad no piensa ocupar estas lavadoras ahora, verdad?"

La señora Wang negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, aún se sentía un poco incómoda por su cercanía.

"Usted como que no es muy conversadora ¿huh?" Gambit comentó despreocupadamente y abrió sus maletas para ir metiendo cada prenda en tres lavadoras, separando las oscuras de las de color y la ropa interior, mientras tanto la señora Wang siguió doblando su ropa tratando de ignorarlo, pero su opción de vestuario la estaba volviendo loca, ya que se había cambiando a unos jeans oscuros con dos camisetas, una negra de manga larga con otra de color fucsia chillón de manga corta encima.

"¿Por qué andas con esa ridiculez puesta? ¿Qué no te da vergüenza?" ella rezongó finalmente.

Gambit parpadeó algo sorprendido por el inesperado reclamo "¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Eso!..."

"¿Quoi? ¿Los pantalones?" él dijo inocentemente pellizcándose los pantalones con ambas manos.

"No"

"¿Mi cinturón?" preguntó señalando su cinturón.

"No"

"Ah, los zapatos entonces" él dijo mostrando sus zapatos deportivos.

"¡NO!" la señora Wang gruñó verdaderamente exasperada.

Gambit rió suavemente pues sabía desde un principio de lo que estaba hablando y le divirtió exasperarla "Va bien con mis ojos" él dijo simplemente y siguió en lo suyo.

"Pues te ves ridículo, das razón para que la gente piense que eres… ¡Y ese cabello! Lo tienes largo hasta los hombros ¡deberías cortártelo!"

Gambit sonrió divertido, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar cuando un par de adolescentes entraron a la lavandería "Hola, Remy" ellas canturrearon en coro.

"Bonjour, petites"

"Nos alegra mucho que hayas regresado" la primera adolescente dijo.

"Si, no sabes la falta que hiciste, esto no era lo mismo sin ti" dijo la segunda.

"Oh, pero que amables son, espero que se hayan portado bien en mi ausencia ¿cómo les va con sus poderes? Ya lo sabrán dominar bastante bien me imagino"

"Si, si quieres te podemos enseñar" la primera dijo muy entusiasmada.

"Y estoy muy deseoso en ver sus avances, pero eso puede esperar para otro momento, como verán estoy algo ocupado porque tengo mucha ropa sucia que lavar"

"¿Nos vas a contar de tus aventuras, Remy? Queremos saber en que sitios exóticos has estado esta vez"

"Seguro, les contaré todo lo que quieran una vez que hayan terminado con la tarea, no quiero que luego Storm me regañe por distraerlas"

Las chicas soltaron una tonta risita ante eso "¿Y no has ido más a París?" preguntó la segunda joven.

"Oh, no sé, para ser sincero me movilizo por tantos lugares que ni yo mismo llevo la cuenta, pero…" Gambit pausó un momento para hurgar un podo dentro de una de sus maletas "…un momento ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Ooooohhhh!" él dijo con burlón asombro al presentarles dos pequeñas botellitas de perfume de las que las mujeres guardan en la cartera.

"¡Ay, por Dios! ¡es Channel Nº5!" la primera adolescente exclamó "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" las dos dijeron emocionadas y lo recompensaron con besos en la mejilla y abrazos de agradecimiento.

"A ver, necesito una opinión sincera desde su punto de vista femenino, la dama aquí presente siente que necesito un corte de cabello porque lo tengo muy largo ¿ustedes qué dicen? ¿me lo corto?"

"¡NOOOO!" las chicas dijeron espantadas "Ni siquiera se te ocurra ¡si tienes un cabello precioso!" dijo la primera niña.

"Si te lo cortas yo me muero" dijo la segunda.

"Okey, no me lo corto ¿pero que dicen del fucsia? ella opina que debería desistir de usarlo porque no es un color apropiado para un hombre"

"Um, bueno, normalmente estaría de acuerdo, el fucsia no se ve muy bien que digamos en un hombre"

"Pero tú eres la excepción a la regla Remy, eres un chico muy inteligente, seguro de si mismo y de tu masculinidad, si cualquier cosa con el fucsia estas demostrado que no le temes a nada y que eres una persona de mente abierta dispuesto a probar cosas nuevas y eso es muy sexy"

"Si, nosotras pensamos que te vistes muy bien" la primera adolescente dijo con otra risita tonta.

"Vaya ¿qué le parece, madame? El público ha hablado" Gambit dijo sonreído.

"Le voy a agradecer que no me diga llamando así" la señora Wang dijo seria.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Así se le dicen a las mujeres que dirigen las casas de prostitutas ¿le parece que me veo como que dirijo una casa de prostitutas?"

Ante eso las jovencitas trataron inútilmente de aguantarse una burlona risotada.

"Um, lo que sucede es que madame es señora en francés"

"¡Yo sé lo que madame significa!"

"¡Perdón!" Gambit dijo levantando ambas manos defensivamente "Es que no mucha gente conoce el idioma francés y pensé que a lo mejor usted no sabría"

"No lo domino pero tampoco soy tan ignorante, jovencito"

"De ningún modo pensaría eso, pero creo que ya entiendo lo que está pasando, simplemente no está acostumbrada a que le digan así ¿verdad?" Gambit dijo "Créame que nunca ha sido mi intención ofenderla, pero le ruego que me disculpe si lo hice"

"Bueno, Remy, nosotras nos vamos" la primera jovencita anunció.

"Si, pero no te olvides de lo que quedamos" la segunda dijo.

"Por supuesto que no, petites, ahora vamos, vayan a hacer sus deberes"

"Chaaaaoooo" las dos cantaron en coro y se fueron de la lavandería con otra burlona risotada.

"Son insoportables" la señora Wang musitó en desaprobación "No sé como las aguantas, desde que ha llegado a esta casa no han hecho otra cosa sino fastidiarlo"

"Oh, son solo adolescentes, ellas solo quieren lo que toda mujer quiere, ser escuchadas, atendidas y ser tratadas como princesas y a cambio ellas me tratan a cuerpo de rey, es un dulce trato por donde se vea ¿no le parece?"

"No, no me parece, no es correcto que este alentando ese tipo de conducta, las niñas deben aprender a comportarse" ella dijo molesta y volvió su atención al doblado del resto de su ropa, ignorándolo por completo.

Gambit sonrió decidiendo dejarla en paz y regresó a las lavadoras para echar el detergente para hacerlas funcionar "Al rato paso para echar el enjuague" él se despidió y se fue de la lavandería.


	57. Capítulo 57

Habiendo decidido que ya había hecho suficiente por el día Andy apagó y cerró la laptop que tenía en su regazo y se estiró toda con un suave bostezo sobre el sofá y en eso Logan se le acercó con dos botellas de cervezas "¿Qué te parece si cerramos un duro día de trabajo con una fría?" él dijo al ofrecerle una botella.

"Gracias" Andy aceptó con una sonrisa "Aunque con el frío que esta haciendo caería bien un chocolate caliente"

"Verdad que si, no lo pensé" Logan dijo al sentarse a su lado a descansar "¿Todo ha estado bien? con la señora Wang quiero decir"

"Ah, no sé, yo creí que ibas a estar vigilándola como un águila para asegurarte de que no me hiciera nada" Andy preguntó inocentemente.

"Okey, supongo que me merecía eso" él musitó torpemente "Pero en serio ¿cómo ha estado todo?"

"Mmmm, normal, explicándole cómo funcionan las cosas en la mansión y lo que puede hacer, ya sabes, poco a poco para que no se sienta abrumada, pero la pobre, si hubieras visto lo mal que se frikeó cuando Remy llegó"

"¿Si? ¿y eso por qué?"

"¿Mas o menos por qué va a hacer?" Andy se señaló sus ojos.

"¡Oh!… ¿y tú crees que se dio cuenta?"

"Debió haberlo hecho, él no es tonto y nunca se le escapa nada, pero por lo menos fue lo suficientemente amable como para no dejarlo entrever y actuó como si nada, hasta le besó la mano y todo"

"¿Cuándo ese tipo no hace eso, a ver?"

Andy rió suavemente "Ay me gustó mucho el día de hoy, sin ningún contratiempo que haya obligado a ningún X-Men a salir a enfrentarse con quién sabe qué, los estudiantes están contentos y hasta Remy regresó, esa si que fue una tremenda sorpresa"

"Ahora te sientes más tranquila ¿verdad? Cada vez que te acordabas de él se te notaba en la cara lo mucho que te preocupabas"

"Si, bueno, sé que es un ladrón profesional y que sabe lo que hace, pero igual no podía evitar preocuparme por él y ahora que está en casa si estoy más tranquila, lo único que falta es que gane algo de peso porque lo vi un poco flaco"

"A mi también me dio esa impresión pero con las comidas que haces no creo que eso sea un problema"

"Me gustó mucho la manera como lo recibiste, te portaste bien"

"Oye, yo te había dicho que había hecho las paces con el Cajún ¿no te lo había dicho?"

"Si, si lo dijiste"

"¿Entonces? Ya todo quedó aclarado y no tiene caso seguirle dando vueltas al asunto, lo que pasó pasó y ya"

Andy sonrió y puso la laptop a un lado para levantarse.

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ya vas a acostarte a dormir?"

"Aún no, voy a echarle un vistazo a los niños para ver que todo este bien ¿me acompañas?"

"¡Awww!" Logan protestó, más bien quería seguir quedándose en el sofá a descansar.

"Anda, sé que estás cansado pero acompáñame ¿si?"

"Bueno, está bien…" él dijo con resignación y se levantó.

La siguiente media hora la pasaron recorriendo la mansión pasando por las diferentes áreas comunes como el cuarto de juegos y el lobby y luego por las habitaciones de los niños, en el camino encontrándolos bien sea jugando o viendo televisión o navegando el internet o leyendo o conversando, de ves en cuando Andy les hablaba para saber cómo estuvo su día y les preguntaba si todo estaba bien o si necesitaban algo. Eso era algo que Logan sabía es parte de su rutina diaria y que en ocasiones hasta se había acostado un poco más tarde de lo normal por lo mismo sin importar lo cansada que estuviera en el día, pero lo menos lo hacía tranquila y contenta con el conocimiento de que así los niños sepan que alguien siempre está pendiente de ellos.

Ambos entraron a otra habitación en donde se encontraba una cuna, en ella estaba el bebé de los rizos púrpura quien se movía inquietamente y gemía como si quisiera llorar y rápidamente Andy se acercó a ver qué tenía "¿Qué pasa bebé? ¿te pasa algo?"

"No se oye contento" Logan dijo.

"No tiene fiebre, gracias a Dios" Andy dijo al palparlo "Déjame ver si es que se hizo…" y procedió a abrir tentativamente el pañal para un vistazo.

"¡OH! ¡OOOOHHHHH!" ambos exclamaron en asco.

"¡Maldición! ¿cómo puede oler tan mal?" Logan gimió.

"¿Y qué quieres si aún no está en la edad de comer sólidos? Alcánzame un pañal nuevo que está por allá ¿quieres?" Andy indicó.

Logan obedeció y para cuando se volvió para entregarle el nuevo pañal Andy ya le había quitado el pañal sucio del bebé "Aquí tienes…"

"Gracias… hey, ten ¡olfatea esto!" Andy dijo, sorprendiéndolo al acercar el pañal sucio que previamente lo había hecho una bolita a sus narices.

"¡Oye! ¿pero qué te pasa? ¡no hagas eso!"

La cara de asco que Logan había puesto tras su travesura fue tal que a Andy se le dobló las rodillas y se cayó al suelo para una gran e incontrolable carcajada que retumbó toda la habitación.

"Andy ¡ya basta de eso y contrólate! ¡tenemos un bebé con el trasero sucio!" Logan dijo tratando de llamarle la atención, pero su risa era tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar reírse él mismo también y siguieron riéndose como un par de idiotas hasta que por fin lograron calmarse y Logan echó el pañal sucio a la basura para luego ayudar a Andy a levantarse y encontraron que el bebé estaba riendo a pesar de su estado.

"Ay, perdón, ya te llevo al baño para limpiarte" Andy dijo sonreída al tomarlo de su cuna para ir al baño y al rato regresó "Ven acá, Logan, quiero que veas como se hace todo para cuando te toque sepas que hacer"

"Um ¿supongo que no tengo opción?"

"Ay, no seas, alcánzame el talco y ven"

En eso la señora Wang se acercó a la puerta de la habitación, había estado lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las risas y se preguntó a que se debía tanto escándalo para descubrir a Logan y a Andy atendiendo al bebé y dio un paso atrás para no ser vista.

"Ya no puedes seguir viviendo en tu propio mundo ¿sabes? Tienes que interesarte más en los niños e involucrarte realmente en sus vidas, después de todo son nuestros"

"¿Nuestros?"

"Si, nosotros les damos un hogar, los bañamos, vestimos, educamos y alimentamos, eso los hace nuestros hasta que sean grandes y quieran hacer sus vidas"

"No lo había pensado para serte honesto, cuando empecé a vivir acá creí que no me quedaría por mucho tiempo, nunca duré mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar así que para que molestarme"

"Logan, no sé si ya te has dado cuenta de lo obvio pero hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser un vagabundo, ahora tienes una casa y una familia ¡listo! ya estás como nuevo" ella dijo lo último al terminar de ponerle el pañal al bebé quien estaba balbuceando contentamente y lo levantó de nuevo para acunarlo en sus brazos "Eres un niño precioso, si que lo eres, provoca comerte a besos de lo lindo que eres… oye ¿te gustaría cargarlo?"

"¿Qué? No, no inventes, no recuerdo la última vez que cargué uno y se me puede caer"

"¡Ay, por Dios, no seas tonto!" Andy dijo revoloteando sus ojos "¿Por qué todos los hombres se asustan con la idea de cargar un bebé y automáticamente creen que se les va a caer? No se te va a caer nada, ven, solo recíbelo y sostenlo…"

La señora Wang siguió observando al par que ahora le hacía recordar a un tiempo más feliz en el día cuando ella y su esposo llegaron del hospital a su hogar con un bebé de verdad en sus brazos y estaban experimentando los nervios e inseguridades propias de cualquier joven pareja de padres primerizos.

"Eso es, solo sostén su cabecita así" Andy siguió indicando suavemente y el bebé soltó una suave risa "Creo que le agradas"

"Nah ¿tú crees?"

"Claro, mira nada más como te sonríe"

Ni bien había terminado de decir eso cuando el bebé levantó su manita regordeta para atrapar el dedo índice de Logan, sorprendiéndolo "¡Whoa!" él exclamó y contempló calladamente el rostro feliz e inocente del niño para luego contemplar el de Andy quien tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y en esa fracción de segundo sintió algo que le detuvo el corazón en seco.

Le había venido de golpe, estremeciéndole por dentro y sintió el tiempo tomar una cualidad extraña, como si se hubiera detenido dentro de la habitación mientras seguía avanzando en el mundo exterior como si nada y no lo podía entender, no era como si nunca hubiera visto a Andy sonreír así antes, pero definitivamente vio algo en esa sonrisa en particular que lo capturó y atontó de tal manera que no podía pensar o analizarlo.

Pero estaba ahí…

"¿David?" Andy preguntó tentativamente.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" Logan balbuceó confundido al despertar de su letargo.

"Que este bebé debe tener un nombre"

"Oh… seguramente sus padres le dieron uno, solo que, um, no vivieron para contarlo…" Logan dijo y vio a Andy "Oh, tú no quieres saber lo que pasó en esa misión, créeme que no…"

"No me cuesta mucho imaginármelo, pero de todos modos necesita un nombre, no puede quedarse sin uno"

"Por supuesto que no… pero no me parece que tenga cara de llamarse David"

"No ¿eh? ¿Jason? ¿Qué tal Jason?"

"Mmmm no sé"

"¿Patrick? Nah, tampoco sirve" Andy suspiró "No te preocupes bebe, pronto te encontraremos un nombre muy bonito, tan bonito con tú"

"¡Oh!" La señora Wang gimió, aquello resultó ser mucho más de lo que podía soportar y se largó, sorprendiendo a Logan y Andy que por estar tan absortos con el bebé no se habían percatado de su presencia sino hasta el último minuto.

"Okey, a lo mejor son solo cosas mías pero me pareció que esa señora me estaba mirando con una mirada sucia" Logan dijo.

"Nah, no lo creo, te tiene mucho miedo como para hacer eso" Andy aseguró.

"Ah, eso me recuerda ¿podrías hacer el favor de explicarle que no hace nada con encerrarse en su habitación con seguro cada vez que me ve? porque si hubiera querido hacerle daño ya se lo habría hecho desde hace rato…"

En el enorme televisor de plasma del lobby estaba pasando una película de suspenso y espionaje al mejor estilo de la serie 24 mostrando la escena del desenlace en el que aparecía una mujer rubia bien vestida en un traje sastre de color azul pastel y adornada con un collar de perlas siendo abordada y cuestionada por agentes del FBI y que había estado manejando la situación relativamente bien pero las pruebas presentadas resultaron bastante contundentes y finalmente terminó por reconocerlo todo en un ataque de histeria.

"_¡Si! ¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yo lo planeé todo! ¡el atentado al secretario de estado! ¡la orden para destruir las pruebas! ¡Todo!_" ella chilló con lágrimas en los ojos arruinando su perfecto maquillaje.

"_¡Pero esto es inaudito! ¿en qué cabeza cabe una cosa así de monstruosa?_" un hombre mayor jadeó en estado de shock "_¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Cometiste traición a tu nación y al Presidente ¡quien dicho sea de paso es tu padre! ¿Cómo pudiste?_"

"¡Me defecas!" Collossus jadeó sentado casi al borde de su asiento "¡Hey, Remy! ¡No te quedes dormido que te estás perdiendo de la mejor parte!"

"¿Quoi?" Gambit balbuceó pues se estada quedando dormido en su sillón "¿Qué pasó?"

"La hija del Presidente es lo que pasó ¡había sido ella la que estaba detrás de todo! que cosa más loca ¿no?"

Y en eso una visiblemente alterada señora Wang cruzó todo el lobby a pasos apurados sin ni siquiera enterarse que había pasado frente a los dos muchachos y le tomó a Remy unos segundos para reaccionar y fruncir el ceño en extrañeza "Um… eso no lo aluciné ¿verdad?" él preguntó inseguro de lo que vio a la vez que la señaló muy a pesar de que ya se había ido.

"No, yo también la vi…"

Una vez que llegó a su habitación la mujer asiática cerró la puerta de un azote y comenzó a temblar y a jadear contra ella como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de asma hasta que fue sucumbiendo al suelo de a poco para pasar la el resto de la noche sollozando sin consuelo.

Logan se había levantado la mañana siguiente de muy buena disposición y tras haber tomado el desayuno y ver como todos se fueron a hacer lo suyo tomó el ascensor que lo llevó al piso de abajo y se acercó a la Habitación del Peligro para realizar su entrenamiento de rutina, pero cuando apretó los botones para que las puertas se abrieran fue bienvenido con la canción Stronger de Kanye West y se encontró con que Andy estaba bailando y haciendo unos movimientos de calentamiento en un conjunto de ropa deportiva y su cabello sujeto en dos colas de caballo y en una de estas ella hizo un giro sin ver lo que sucedía a su alrededor y accidentalmente chocó contra él.

"¡Ough! ¡Ay, perdón!" ella dijo apenada.

"Computadora, apaga la música" Logan ordenó y la canción dejó de sonar "Oye, debes tener más cuidado"

"Si, ya me di cuenta de mi error, debo estar más alerta a todo lo que me rodea porque si no seré presa fácil"

"¿Pero qué diablos?... en primera, buenos días"

"Buenos días"

"En segunda ¿qué rayos estas haciendo aquí?"

"Vengo a entrenar contigo, es lo que habíamos quedado el otro día en el centro comercial ¿lo olvidas?"

Logan suspiró pesadamente "La verdad una parte de mi esperaba que te olvidaras de eso"

"Pues no lo olvidé, aquí estoy maestro, lista para que me moldees y me conviertas en una arma de destrucción masiva" Andy dijo para luego hacer un chistoso sonido de POP con sus labios.

"Okey, está como que muy difícil que te tome en serio como una arma de destrucción masiva si haces esos sonidos con tu boca ¿y que son esas colitas? ¿acaso estás en tercer grado o qué?"

Andy rió suavemente.

"Antes de empezar ¿será que puedo saber cómo pretendes entrenar y hacer tus actividades diarias? Porque no quiero que intentes abarcar mucho más de lo que realmente puedes como lo hiciste la otra vez con ese asunto de los estudios"

"Ah ¿por qué crees también que hice que la señora Wang se quedara en la mansión y me eche una mano con el trabajo, eh? Yo pienso en todo, nene" ella dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

"No te lo puedo creer" Logan musitó sorprendido.

"Ay, no seas así, vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo, no, espera, esto es cosa seria, porque hay mucha gente loca afuera capaz de hacer de todo, pero tu me entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?"

Logan suspiró en derrota "Bueno, ya qué… Entrenemos"

Tras haber pasado una noche miserable el ambiente en la mansión se sentía totalmente ajeno para la señora Wang, pues mientras veía como todos a su alrededor estaban llenos de vida, sonrientes y animados mientras se ocupaban en sus estudios u otras actividades el sentimiento de vacío que tenía por dentro era abismal. Solo se había tomado el trabajo de poner buena cara con Andy más temprano en la mañana cuando ella le explicó las tareas que le había asignado antes de irse a no sabe donde y lo hizo nada más para que no se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y así evitarse ser molestada con preguntas necias, y es que a pesar de sus pasados desencuentros sabía que la joven tiene buenas intenciones y se preocupa genuinamente por ella, pero habían días en que en verdad no la soportaba.

Diablos ¿o será que es ella la que no se soporta a si misma? De cualquier modo trató de hacer lo mejor que pudo y se mantuvo ocupada, pero aún así no dejó de sentirse como si fuera una piltrafa humana y en una de estas entró al baño más cercano casi arrastrando sus pasos. El baño era parecido a cualquier baño público al tener tres cubículos para que la gente pueda hacer sus necesidades en privado, solo que al ser parte de la mansión este era mucho más bonito con pisos y lavamanos de fino mármol y decidió entrar a uno de los cubículos para sentarse en el inodoro y permanecer dentro por un rato para tener un poco de paz y quietud.

Pero no pasó un minuto completo cuando vio dos pares de pies entrar y se mantuvo muy callada con la esperanza de que quienes fueran las que habían entrado se vayan pronto.

"¿Y cómo te pareció el examen?" preguntó una jovencita al revisarse el cabello frente al espejo

"Ah, a mi pareció que estuvo bien…" dijo la otra sin importancia y se sacó un brillo de labios de su bolsillo para aplicárselo.

La señora Wang estaba que no se lo podía creer al reconocer sus voces, pues que eran las mismas adolescentes que habían entrado a la lavandería el día anterior.

"Hey, checa esto" dijo la primera adolescente al ofrecer su muñeca para que la olfatee.

"Mmmm, huele demasiado bien" dijo la segunda "Es el perfume que Remy nos regaló"

"Si, no me pude aguantar y me puse un poquito"

"Yo también me lo puse anoche antes de dormir, pero lo voy a cuidar porque quiero que me dure"

"Si, ya tampoco quiero malgastarlo ¿sabías que hace mucho tiempo cuando regresó a la mansión le regaló a varias chicas botellitas de champú y enjuague y jaboncitos de hotel? Pero no eran de cualquier hotel, sino nada más y nada menos que del Ritz"

"¿El Ritz? No lo conozco…"

"Es quizá el hotel más fino y famoso de París, acuérdate de buscarlo la próxima vez que te conectes a internet y lo verás, pero la cosa es que Remy tiene tremendo gusto"

"Hablando de gusto ¿viste lo que pasó ayer en la lavandería?"

"Si te refieres a esa mujer que Andy trajo si, si lo vi"

"O sea ¿más o menos que le pasa en la cabeza? ¿quién se cree que es para estar criticando el estilo de Remy?"

"¡Exacto! Como si ella tuviera alguno"

"Se me hace que lo estaba molestando por envidia, pero gracias a Dios que Remy no le hace caso a esos comentarios y es muy seguro de si mismo"

"No sé cuál es su problema de todos modos, se la pasa con una cara de trasero todo el tiempo y nunca se arregla como Dios manda, todo lo que hace es hacerse un moño con unos palitos chinos y ni siquiera eso lo hace bien, es más ¡hasta creo que ni se peina!"

"Creo que la única ocasión que se vio más o menos fue en la cena de Acción de Gracias y eso fue porque Andy la arregló porque del resto es un completo desastre"

"¿Y todavía tuvo el tupé de decirle Remy que se corte el cabello y que se cambie de ropa? ¡Por favor! Lo que necesita que es alguien venga y le explique bien lentamente como si tuviera cinco años que existe algo llamado maquillaje y que sirve para, ya sabes ¡usarlo!"

"Si, y que le explique también que existen lugares llamados centros comerciales en donde se puede comprar ropa con la moda de este siglo porque toda la ropa que tiene es bien fea"

Ambas adolescentes rompieron en una burlona risotada, pero esta fue interrumpida por un fuerte portazo y cuando giraron sobre sus pies para ver el origen de semejante azote descubrieron para su horror a una señora Wang emerger de uno de los cubículos hecha una furia y pegaron un grito de espanto.

"¡LÁRGUENSE DE AQUÍ, PEQUEÑAS BRUJAS!" la mujer chilló.

Una adolescente volvió a gritar espantada, pero su compañera fue más osada y la confrontó "¡LA BRUJA ES USTED! ¡A VER SI SE MIRA EN UN ESPEJO!" ella chilló más duro y ambas salieron del baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

Su respiración era rasposa y todo su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente, literalmente podía sentirse febril de lo furiosa que estaba y cuando se enfrentó con su propio reflejo en el gran espejo no le agrado para nada lo que encontró y como la noche anterior ella se encerró nuevamente del mundo exterior para pensar como todo pudiera ser mucho más fácil si tan solo pudiera morirse y llorar y llorar hasta cansarse.


	58. Capítulo 58

Cómo sobrevivió hasta el final del día era algo que solo Dios sabe, porque si alguien le preguntara cómo lo hizo encontraría que esa era una pregunta de la cual honestamente no tenía respuesta, pero sin embargo lo había logrado y lo sabía solo porque el reloj despertador de su habitación marcaba más de las 11 de la noche y fue entonces que la señora Wang decidió salir para aventurarse por los pasillos de la mansión para momentos más tarde entrar a la cocina.

Ella se acercó hasta la nevera y la abrió y después de examinar su contenido por un rato optó por sacar un envase grande de helado parecido al que tenía en la mano cuando Andy la encontró antes de la cena de Acción de Gracias y adicionalmente sacó una crema batida en espray y sirope de chocolate y una vez que cerró la nevera sacó unas galletas de uno de los gabinetes y se fue hasta la mesa para hacerlas trizas y echarlas junto con el sirope y la crema batida dentro del envase de helado y lo mezcló todo con una cuchara hasta adquirir una apariencia incomible para cualquier ser viviente y se sentó para gemir y ahogar sus penas a grandes bocados.

Tras el incidente en el baño había tratado de convencerse a si misma que esas eran solo unas niñas tontas que no sabían de lo que estaban hablando y por lo tanto no debería darle importancia a lo que piensen de ella, pero lo cierto es que todo lo que dijeron le había dolido y mucho. Como si no fuera poco todo lo que le ha tocado vivir el descubrir que posiblemente se había convertido en el objeto de cuchicheos y de burlas de los estudiantes la hizo sentirse de lo más horrible ¿así que qué más daba si se comía un envase entero de helado? igual su vida iba a seguir siendo miserable al día siguiente así que comió y comió con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas hasta caer en el mismo envase de donde comía.

Y entonces sucedió algo con lo que no había contado, porque justo en ese momento el joven mutante de ojos extraños se le ocurrió entrar a la cocina y esos mismos ojos casi se salieron de su orbita junto con una cara de asombro al encontrarse con semejante escena.

Genial, simplemente genial.

Esta era una de esas situaciones en que si alguien tuviera un control remoto pulsaría el botón de pausa para detener la película, porque por fuerza esto tenía que figurar entre las peores pesadillas de cualquier hombre.

Ningún hombre se querría encontrar con una mujer poco atractiva en piyamas viejas y un malogrado moño sujeto con palitos chinos jartándose en helado como una desgraciada. Cualquier hombre que se precie haría una forzada sonrisa e inventaría alguna pobre excusa para disculparse por no quedarse y así poder largarse de aquí lo más rápido posible porque ningún hombre ni loco querría lidiar con una mujer llorona e histérica. Lo único que quería en ese punto es que la tierra se la comiera viva porque al ritmo en que iban las cosas lo que le faltaría para coronar este apestoso día sería que un perro venga para orinarle encima.

Al menos eso es lo que pesó…

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad vio como el joven recuperó su semblante de siempre y le sonrió gentilmente para luego acercarse hasta la mesa y sentarse frente a ella.

"¿Sabe lo que no entiendo?... ¿Por qué cada vez que veo a la madame está seria o tensa o enojada o triste? Si una de las cosas más bellas que hay en una mujer es su sonrisa… y me atrevo a apostar a que usted tiene una hermosa sonrisa" Gambit dijo suavemente mientras le quitó la cuchara de su mano de igual manera para probar un bocado "¡Mmmmm! ¡lo que sea que le hizo a este helado le quedó buenísimo! Está rico, rico, rico, rico" él dijo contentamente al clavar la cuchara dentro del mismo y se levantó de la mesa para tomar una lata de refresco de la nevera para finalmente despedirse con una floritura de su mano e irse de la cocina.

Probablemente le habría tomado un minuto completo o dos para que su cerebro finalmente pudiera procesarlo todo "Okey… ¿qué fue lo que pasó justo ahora?" ella respiró incrédulamente.

Unas noches más tarde Andy se acomodó en un sofá con una cajita de costura y unos pantalones para coserles el ruedo a mano y de tanto en tanto paraba en lo que estaba haciendo para echarle un vistazo a la señora Wang, quien tenía mucho rato sentada al lado de una ventana contemplando como la nieve caía afuera con la mirada perdida y suspiró tristemente recordando como unos días atrás ella creyó haberla engañado al pretender que todo estaba bien, pero sabía que no lo estaba, si nada más lo vidrioso que estaban sus ojos daban cuenta de lo mucho que había llorado, pero no la cuestionó en su momento con la esperanza de que eventualmente le naciera contarle lo que estaba sintiendo cuando estuviera lista para hacerlo, pero no lo ha hecho.

"¡Aaaaaawww!" Gambit gimió como un niño chiquito al que le quitaron un dulce al entrar a la habitación y se dejó caer derrotado en el sofá al lado de Andy.

"¿Y a ti qué te pasa?"

"Que me enteré que acabo de perder un trabajito que estaba por hacer esta noche"

"Oh…"

"En serio, ya lo tenía todo bien estudiado y perfectamente calculado, hasta iba a llamar al taxi en unos 10 minutos para que me llevara al sitio y hacer lo mío. Y la paga, si tú supieras, iba a recibir una paga de lo mas dulce"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Algo sobre otro tipo que se había enterado y se me adelantó pero el FBI estaba siguiendo el caso por varios meses y se presentaron y fue una locura ¿o era la CIA? Ah, no sé, después de que entendí que se cayó todo perdí el interés de seguir escuchando el resto de los detalles para serte sincero…"

"Oh, que mal… supongo…"

"Ah, c'est la vie, son gajes del oficio, pero igual no deja de ser un poco frustrante cuando sucede…"

"Bueno, Remy, pero si pasó así trata de pensar que eso no era para ti en primer lugar, si hubieras ido tal vez habrías terminado muy mal"

"Eso es cierto… aaaah tienes razón, petite" Gambit dijo acomodándose en el sofá "Si no era para mí no era para mí, de cualquier modo estaré bien"

"Si ¿por qué no te olvidas de robar por un tiempo, eh? estamos en Diciembre por Dios santo"

"Oui, unas vacaciones no me caerían nada mal ¿quien sabe? quizá haya algo mejor para mi a la vuelta de la esquina, en este oficio he aprendido que de vez en cuando uno se tropieza con tesoros muchos más valiosos que el dinero y las joyas…"

"Eso suena bastante optimista"

Gambit permaneció echado sin decir nada por un rato hasta que observó lo que Andy estaba haciendo "Oh, ya qué…" él suspiró y tomó un pantalón.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Ya no tengo nada que hacer, bien podría ayudarte a coser ruedos"

"¡No inventes! ¿acaso sabes coser ruedos?" Andy rió incrédulamente.

"Un hombre tiene que aprender a hacer de todo, especialmente cuando se ha pasado buena parte de su vida por su cuenta"

"Okey, pues…" ella dijo y ambos pasaron la siguiente media hora cosiendo a mano.

Sin embargo Gambit comenzó a notar como la señora Wang se mantenía impasible a pesar del paso del tiempo y no pudo aguantar su curiosidad "Oye… ¿le sucede algo a tu amiga?"

"Oh, eso es normal en ella, le da por ahí de vez en cuando"

"Chère, se que solo tengo algo más de una semana en la mansión y lo que voy a decir puede sonar un tanto atrevido, pero su manera de ser, no se, me recuerda a esos personajes gruñones de los dibujos animados que aparecen con una nube oscura sobre su cabeza con rayos y lluvia cayéndole encima todo el tiempo…"

"¿Te diste cuenta, huh?"

"Bueno, no es como si se hubiera molestado en disimularlo realmente"

"Eso es cierto, ay ¿a ver cómo te lo explico?" Andy suspiró pesadamente "La cosa es así, ella se casó, tuvo una vida bastante normal y ella y su esposo tuvieron un hijo, el niño nació y creció fuerte y saludable y todo estaba bien hasta que su mutación se manifestó y de ahí ya te podrás imaginar el desastre…"

"Oui ¿y?"

"Después de que el esposo la despreció y desconoció a su propio hijo la familia lo hizo también y ambos quedaron en la calle, ella luchó por sobrevivir y darle algo de estabilidad a su niño, pero un día él murió a punta de golpes"

"Mon Dieu… eso explica como que muchas cosas… pero Andy ¿no crees que no deberíamos seguir teniendo esta conversación con la dama presente en la habitación?"

"¡Ja! Créeme cuando te digo que ahorita su mente está en cualquier otro lado menos en esta habitación, mira esto ¡Señora Wang! ¡Rápido! ¡La mansión se está quemando!" Andy gritó lo último hacia la dirección donde estaba la señora Wang.

Gambit naturalmente esperó por una reacción, pero pasaron los minutos y no sucedió nada y se impresionó "Okey, eso es preocupante… ¿estás segura de que se conocieron en el refugio? porque cualquiera pensaría que debió haber recibido algún tipo de ayuda profesional"

"Se intentó de todo pero no se dejó, solo se la pasa castigándose a sí misma"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Es que su hijo le dio fiebre ese día y ella fue un momento al mercado para comprar unas cosas para hacerle una sopa pero cuando regresó descubrió que le habían allanado el lugar, al principio pensó que fue un robo pero luego… como dicen por ahí el resto es historia"

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, si hubiera estado lo más probable es que la hubieran lastimado o matado a golpes al igual que el niño"

"¿Y crees que no lo ha escuchado? Se lo hemos dicho hasta el cansancio y nada. Te lo digo, jamás he visto a alguien cargar con un sentimiento de culpa así de grande, bueno, aparte de Logan quiero decir…"

La cara de consternación que Gambit puso fue de otro mundo mientras Andy siguió cosiendo un poco más, pero luego decidió parar "Oye ¿no te importa si me voy, verdad?"

"Oh, non, non, puedo terminar esto, ya no falta mucho de todos modos"

"Eres un amor, Remy" Andy se despidió con beso en la mejilla y se levantó del sofá para acercarse hacia donde estaba la señora Wang "¿Señora Wang? Vamos, venga conmigo ¿si?" ella dijo suavemente y se la llevó para su habitación en donde la hizo sentarse sobre su cama "¿Señora Wang? ¿qué tiene?"

"Nada…" la mujer susurró vacíamente sin mirarla.

"No me venga con eso ¿por qué no habla conmigo? No soy una extraña ¿sabe? nosotras compartimos muchas cosas, las terapias de grupo y demás actividades en el refugio y luego el mismo autobús en ese largo viaje para conocer toda la nación…"

Esta vez no tuvo ni una respuesta.

"Oiga ¡si es que se está echando a morir le juro que la cacheteo!" Andy exclamó y luego se puso de rodillas al suelo para obligarla a mirarla "¿Acaso no sabe lo mucho que me preocupa? La quiero ayudar, en verdad, pero no puedo hacerlo si usted no se deja ¿es por esta época del año? porque si es por eso sé lo difícil que puede ser-"

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?" la señora Wang gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.

Andy suspiró y se llevó la mano sobre su frente en frustración, no quería pensar que tal vez no había nada que se pudiera hacer y calladamente le rogó a cualquier santo que la pudiera escuchar que le ilumine la mente. Incluso consideró por un segundo en la idea de recurrir a los poderes de Aurora para así hacerle abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de una vez por todas de que la vida valía la pena vivirla, pero luego recordó lo invasivo y violento de todo el procedimiento que ella y Logan sufrieron ese día en la cocina y que ultimadamente fue la razón por la cual tuvo que ser enviada al refugio y en el frágil estado mental de la señora Wang aquello pudiera terminar siendo contraproducente, no, tenía que encontrar otra manera porque ya eso sería como el último recurso.

Entonces vagamente volvió la mirada hacia otro lado y en un rincón un bulto grande y oscuro capturó su atención y frunció el ceño, mirándolo fijamente "_No te creo…_" ella pensó con suspicacia y se acercó casi a gatas a su maleta para abrirla y descubrir que estaba casi intacta y ahí confirmó lo que había pensado, que aparte de sacar lo que necesitaba en el día la mujer no se había molestado en lo absoluto en desempacarla para sentirse más en casa "Oh, señora Wang…" Andy suspiró nuevamente y se quedó contemplando la maleta tristemente por un rato, pero de repente algo sucedió dentro de su cabeza que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran casi fuera de sus órbitas y todo su rostro se iluminara.

Había tenido una idea.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" ella exclamó y rápidamente se levantó para encarar nuevamente a la señora Wang "¡No se como no lo pensé antes! ¡es tan obvio!"

"Um, Andrea Gallagher, te lo voy a decir de una vez: lo que sea que estés pensado la respuesta es no" la señora Wang dijo aprensiva al ver que lo que sea que tenía en mente iba en serio.

"¡Si!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si! ¡esto va a estar buenísimo!" Andy dijo eufóricamente "¡Vamos a hacer algo que debíamos hacer hace mucho tiempo!"

"¿Y qué cosa sería esa?" la mujer preguntó muy seria.

"Señora Wang ¡tome sus cosas y venga conmigo!"

Momentos más tarde ambas entraron a una sala en donde se encontraba la chimenea más grande de la mansión la cual estaba encendida y Andy se posicionó frente a las llamas para volver a encarar a la señora Wang.

"Okey, ya estamos aquí ¿para qué diablos me hiciste venir para acá con mis cosas?"

"Para hacer un ejercicio, algo así como lo que hacíamos en el refugio pero con un toque diferente. Solo imagínese lo siguiente ¿qué pasaría si esta mansión se prende en llamas así de repente?" Andy dijo y por si acaso se volvió por un segundo para tocar una mesa de madera para la suerte y siguió "Si llegara a pasar y solo tuviera tiempo para salvar una cosa ¿cuál sería? ¡y eso es moviéndose pero rápido!"

Por alguna razón la señora Wang le hizo caso y se apuró en hurgar dentro su maleta para sacar un álbum de fotos y abrazarlo muy cerca de su pecho "Son las fotos que tengo de mi hijo, es todo lo que me queda de él… ¡Oh!" ella exclamó y siguió buscando para sacar unos papeles "Y mis documentos, no puedo estar sin mis documentos…"

"Bien, está bien ¿eso es todo?"

"Um, si, eso creo…"

"Perfecto" Andy dijo y sin previo aviso se agachó y tomó un manojo de su ropa para arrojarla al fuego de la chimenea.

"¡NOOOO! ¿pero qué haces? ¿acaso te has vuelto loca?" la señora Wang chilló horrorizada.

"Todo lo contrario, nunca había estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida"

"¡Pero si eso es todo lo que tengo!" ella digo con los ojos brillantes al punto del llanto.

"No, se equivoca, solo eche una buena mirada y dígame sinceramente si algo de esto le sirve" Andy dijo con determinación "Se que parece que estoy siendo cruel pero no es así. Señora Wang, toda estas cosas están demasiado cargadas de malas energías y de recuerdos tristes y eso es lo que no la permite avanzar y la hace sentirse tan fea y tan poca cosa ¿cuándo fue que compró esta ropa? ¿de cuando aún estaba con su esposo? usted ya vio como él la trató mal y le dio la espalda y mire, luto, luto y más luto, no me sorprendería que este vestido es el que usó el día que enterró a su hijo, dígame ¿de que le sirve conservar todo esto, eh?"

"Pero es que… es todo lo que tengo, no tengo más nada sino esto" la señora Wang dijo visiblemente alterada.

"No, señora Wang, ya es hora de que se deshaga de toda esta basura porque eso es lo que es…" Andy pausó y se agachó para tomar un sweater de la maleta para dárselo "Usted es una mujer muy inteligente y sé que muy en el fondo sabe que esto debe hacerse, así que tome este sweater y arrójelo al fuego y déjelo que se consuma hasta que no quede nada, no tenga miedo, solo tiene que dar el primer paso…"

La señora Wang tomó el sweater de sus manos y lo contempló al recordar como un día cualquiera su esposo regresó a la casa del trabajo entregándole un presente y cuando lo abrió él se ofreció a ponérselo como todo un caballero para así tener la excusa de abrazarla y como ese abrazo la hizo sentirse tan abrigada y feliz. Pero después recordó como la atacó verbalmente acusándola de engañarlo con otro hombre y con el mismo sweater puesto ella lo negó hasta el cansancio, pero sus llantos cayeron a oídos sordos porque se negó a aceptar que había engendrado un mutante de su propia sangre.

Andy observó como ella miró fijamente la prenda y la fue apretando con ambas manos con furia contenida hasta que por fin explotó, arrogándola hacia la chimenea "¡Yo te amaba! ¡Te amaba mucho y me destruiste, maldito!" la señora Wang chilló y se agachó para tomar un manojo para arrojarlo también "¡Solo tenías que ser su padre y amarlo y protegerlo, pero lo abandonaste y ahora está muerto!" y así siguió y siguió hasta que la maleta quedó completamente vacía.

Después de un minuto de incómodo silencio en que la vio respirar rasposamente Andy se animó a hablar "Um ¿señora Wang?"

"¿QUÉ?"

"¡Whoa! ¡Soy Andy!... soy su amiga, solo cálmese ¿si?" Andy dijo sorprendida con ambas manos levantadas defensivamente "Eso, solo cálmese…"

"¿La maleta también?"

"Um, si, claro, ya que estamos en eso…" ella dijo y ambas tomaron la maleta para echarla con cuidado de no quemarse "Ahora lo único que falta es lo que tiene encima"

"Pero-"

"Está bien, no pasa nada" Andy dijo suavemente y alcanzó los palitos chinos para quitárselos deshaciendo su moño y haciendo que su cabellera cayera desordenadamente sobre sus hombros para quemarlos como todo lo demás "Deshágase de lo que tiene encima, hasta la ropa interior…"

Mientras la señora Wang se desnudaba Andy miró a su alrededor y tomó una manta que estaba sobre un sofá para envolverla una vez que tiró la última prenda al fuego y por un buen rato ambas permanecieron sentadas observando como las llamas lentamente fueron consumiendo todo con una callada sensación de estar presenciando el fin de una era y el principio de algo diferente.

"¿Andy?" la señora Wang susurró con una voz muy pequeña.

"¿Si?"

"¿Quiénes son estas personas?..."

"Creo que no entiendo la pregunta" Andy dijo un poco confundida.

"Hace una dos noches atrás tuve un terrible insomnio y di unas vueltas para matar el tiempo, caminé cerca de la cancha de baloncesto y de repente sentí como la tierra comenzó a temblar debajo de mis pies y me asusté porque creí que era un terremoto y la cancha se partió en dos, pero una cosa grande y negra apareció y estaba sobre mi, era muy oscuro y me costó un poco entender lo que estaba viendo hasta que entendí que era una especie de avión… me quedé tan impresionada que no había modo de que me volviera a dormir y cuando ya era de madrugada ese mismo avión regresó y descendió dentro de la cancha y más tarde vi a Storm, Logan y los demás vistiendo unos extraños uniformes… ¿qué son ellos, Andy?"

"Oh…" Andy dijo al entenderlo todo "Ellos son héroes, señora Wang… es todo lo que usted necesita saber…"

"¿Héroes?"

"Sip, todo lo que se pueda imaginar que un héroe hace ellos lo hacen…"

Hubo otro momento de silencio en que la señora Wang reflexionó en esta nueva información, no solo esta gente hacían de esta mansión un paraíso seguro en el que los niños mutantes puedan vivir a salvo y ser educados y amados, sino que además salían a defender el mundo a pesar de que este desprecie y teme a los de su clase.

"Ojalá hubiera sabido de esta escuela antes"

"Si, yo también…"

"¿Tú crees que? bueno, si ellos habrían sabido lo que iba a pasar ese día…"

"¿Se refiere a que si hubieran sabido lo que le iba a pasar su hijo lo hubiesen impedido?"

"Um, pues si…"

"Por supuesto que si, de eso no me cabe ni la menor duda… sé que si Logan hubiera estado ahí aquello hubiera sido una carnicería monumental, para los responsables quiero decir…"

"Oh, claro, si tiene esas cosas en sus manos… ¿Andy?"

"Dígame"

"Estoy desnuda… estoy desnuda en una mansión llena de niños…"

Andy tuvo que reír suavemente "Nada que ver, venga, ya le buscaré una o dos mudas que le puedan servir…"


	59. Capítulo 59

"¿Pero qué diablos es esto-?" Logan exclamó al entrar a la habitación con Storm, Bobby y Collossus tras él, su repentina presencia tomándolas de sorpresa causando que la señora Wang pegara un gran grito y se fuera corriendo sujetando fuertemente la manta que la envolvía "Okey... ¿estoy alucinando o es que en serio acabo de ver a la señora Wang corriendo en paños menores?" él preguntó perplejo a Andy señalando con un dedo la dirección en donde se había escapado y volvió la mirada hacia la chimenea "¿Lo ven? Les dije que estaba oliendo a quemado"

"¿Andy?" Storm la miró inquisitivamente "¿Pero qué es esto?"

"Um ¿pues las cosas de la señora Wang?" ella admitió torpemente.

"¿Qué?" los hombres exclamaron incrédulos, pero la directora de la escuela levantó la mano pidiendo calma.

"Bien, de acuerdo, um ¿por qué?" Storm preguntó.

"Ay porque me van a decir que no lo llegaron a pensar... básicamente la convencí de que quemara toda su ropa para que tuviera una catarsis o una limpieza espiritual o lo que sea porque ¿a poco no creen que la hacía sentirse fea?..."

"¿Así que de eso se trata, eh? ¿una suerte d ritual que ustedes las mujeres hacen como cuando queman las fotos del ex-novio?" Bobby preguntó.

"¿Y qué es ese bulto grande d ahí?" Collossus preguntó.

"Esa sería su maleta…" Andy dijo.

"¡Ah, con razón! Nos va llevar un buen rato limpiar este desastre"

"Es mejor que busquen los utensilios de limpieza y si es preciso pídanle a alguien más que les eche una mano" Storm pidió a Bobby y Collossus y al irse los dos volvió su atención hacia Andy.

"Oye, no es justo que ellos se pongan a limpiar esto, es mi desastre y lo voy a arreglar-" Andy dijo torpemente, pero Storm la interrumpió levantando de nuevo su mano pidiendo silencio.

"¿Entonces la señora Wang quemó todo? ¿no le quedó nada? ¿ni un poquito de ropa?" Logan preguntó.

"No, me aseguré de que no quedara nada… ¿estoy en problemas?" ella preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Bueno, ciertamente esta es una situación inaceptable" Storm suspiró "Solo espero que tengas una muy buena noche de sueño porque vas a necesitar todas tus energías para mañana…"

"Storm-" Logan dijo seriamente, como pidiéndole que no fuera dura con Andy, pero ella lo ignoró y continuó.

"Olvídate de tu sesión de entrenamiento con Logan y de todo lo demás porque mañana irás con la señora Wang al centro comercial"

"Ya va ¿qué?" Andy parpadeó sorprendida.

"Ya me oíste, jovencita" Storm dijo sonreída al sacar su billetera de su bolsillo para entregarle la tarjeta de crédito de la escuela "La verdad es que el verla así todos los días me estaba volviendo loca y honestamente no sabía cómo abordarle el tema con delicadeza, pero ya que tomaste la iniciativa ve y ayúdala a comprar ropa nueva, llévala a un salón de belleza y haz todo lo que consideres necesario y de paso cómprate algo tú también porque se nota que te hace falta"

"Um, guau, gracias"

"No, tú gracias, solo pon tu mejor esfuerzo porque quiero ver a una mujer nueva para el final del día"

"¡Si, Storm!" Andy exclamó con entusiasmo y a la mañana siguiente ella y la señora Wang fueron llevadas al centro comercial.

"Cuando hayan tenido suficiente llamen para venir a buscarlas" Logan dijo desde la ventana del conductor y dio la vuelta en U para irse y las dos caminaron hacia unas puertas de vidrio que se abrieron automáticamente para entrar a un mundo de colores alegres, pasillos pulcros y de vidrieras llenas de ofertas.

"Señora Wang… bienvenida al paraíso…" Andy dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Andy, no sé si tu lo sepas pero no tengo dinero para comprar nada" ella dijo, vistiendo una ropa que Andy le había prestado.

"Oh, no se preocupe, para eso tengo la tarjeta de crédito de la escuela"

"¿Cómo dices? ¡No puedes usar ese dinero! ¡Eso le corresponde a los niños y sus necesidades!"

"Señora Wang, la misma Storm me dijo que podíamos usarla"

"Pero-"

"Pero nada ¿se acuerda cuando conté como yo misma me había quedado sin nada al venir a vivir a la mansión? Ella y las muchachas me trajeron para pasar todo el día de compras, así que está bien. Ahora quédese tranquila y disfrute porque lo que se viene va a estar buenísimo" Andy prometió jalándola ligeramente hacia la boutique más cercana, tras haber comprado las primeras prendas una hora más tarde fueron a las siguiente tienda y así sucesivamente durante todo el día en que apenas tomaron un receso para el almuerzo y para la tarde después de haber comprado zapatos fueron al spa, dejando de último pero no menos importante la visita hacia el salón de belleza. A este punto la señora Wang comenzó a sentir cansancio a pesar de haber tenido una relajante sesión de masaje pues no estaba acostumbrada al ritmo en que estaba siendo llevada.

"¡Este maratón de compras y belleza cansa!" ella gimió echada en el sillón mientras estaba siendo atendida por un estilista gay que sonrió hacia sí mismo por el comentario, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que le estaba haciendo a su cabello ya que durante todo el proceso Andy había procurado que se viera lo menos posible hacia un espejo para que se sorprendiera con el resultado final, una tarea nada fácil de lograr pero al menos el cansancio no le dejó ganas de estar cuestionando todo como sucedió antes de la cena del Día de Acción de gracias.

Cuando todo ya había terminado Andy la guió hacia un espejo de cuerpo entero mientras le tapaba la vista con una mano "Okey, ¿está lista para ver la versión 2.0?" preguntó apenas aguantando la emoción "Tres... dos... ¡uno!" ella exclamó y le retiró la mano.

"¡Oh, por Dios!" la señora Wang jadeó, se veía irreconocible, como si estuviera frente a la imagen de otra mujer totalmente diferente.

"Genial ¿uh?" Andy dijo "¡Hasta parece de 20!"

"Um, no sé…" ella musitó insegura.

"Um, no sé" Andy repitió con un ligero tono burlón "Solo dice eso porque se acostumbró a verse de cierta manera pero ahora ¡boom! O sea, ya tiene ropa bonita y le hicieron de todo desde arreglarle las manos y los pies hasta hacerle un corte de cabello moderno que la hace ver mucho más joven y radiante ¡incluso estuvo en un spa! ¿Cuándo en la vida ha estado en un spa? ¿Verdad que se siente rico ser mimada y tratada como una reina para variar?"

"Es como decadente..."

"Tal vez ¡pero se siente de un bien!..."

"Solo por casualidad ¿tienes idea de cómo vamos a mover todo esto? Porque no creo que tenga la energía de seguir cargándolas" la señora Wang preguntó señalando la obscena cantidad de bolsas de compras que yacía amontonadas en un rincón.

"Si, la verdad que a mí también ya me dio pereza de seguir cargándolas" Andy admitió y decidió que podría llamar a Logan así que sacó su celular de su cartera "¿Aló? ¿Logan?"

"Hey ¿cómo están esas compras?" Logan respondió al otro lado de la línea.

"Bien, la hemos pasado estupendamente... ¿será que te puedes venir? necesitamos ayuda porque compramos muchas cosas"

"¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que no te has encontrado con los muchachos aún? Aquí se entusiasmaron también con la idea de ir al centro comercial y fueron para allá, fueron Rogue, Kitty, Pete, Bobby... llámalos a ver si te pueden echar una mano"

"Está bien, haré eso, nos vemos más tarde" Andy colgó para marcar otro número y rato más tarde sus amigos llegaron al salón.

"¡Wow, señora Wang! ¡usted está pero bellísima!" Kitty exclamó maravillada al verla y el resto del grupo la siguió, llenándola en genuinos halagos, pero todo lo que la señora Wang podía hacer era sentirse torpe y extraña, aún con la sensación de que los halagos iban realmente dirigidos hacia otra persona.

"Oigan y no vino más nadie ¿solo ustedes?" Andy preguntó.

"Nah, Remy también vino... por cierto ahí viene" Collussus dijo.

Gambit estaba descendiendo de unas escaleras mecánicas tocando justamente el suelo al momento en que el ruso señaló con un dedo la dirección de donde venía, vestía de forma casual formal, con un saco, camisa, pantalones y zapatos de color negro que solo era interrumpido con una corbata fucsia que colgaba con su nudo flojo alrededor del cuello de su camisa la cual tenía los 2 primeros botones desabrochados. La señora Wang no pudo evitar revolotear sus ojos, ese chico y su manía de usar algo fucsia todos los días de su vida.

"¿Qué tal, Remy? ¿No se te hace que hay algo diferente en el ambiente?" Andy preguntó al saludarlo.

Gambit ya había contemplado el nuevo look de la mujer mientras se acercaba al grupo y sonrió ligeramente "Tendría que estar ciego para no notarlo, madame..." él dijo suavemente con su marcado acento y acto seguido tomó su mano para besarla nuevamente, haciendo una reverencia en el proceso.

"¡Ay, Remy, si inventas!" Rogue dijo sonreída a la vez que también revoloteó sus ojos.

"Bien ¿y en dónde están las cosas?" Bobby preguntó.

"Cierto, están por allá" Andy dijo señalado el salón de belleza.

"De acuerdo, nosotros las guardaremos en los carros mientras que ustedes chicas vayan adelantando ¿oui? ¿caballeros?" Gambit dijo al soltar la mano de la señora Wang y se fue con el resto de los muchachos.

"¿Adelantando?" Andy preguntó extrañada.

"Si, vamos al boliche" Kitty dijo entusiasmada.

El constante choque de las bolas contra los pines estremecía el lugar, causando muecas de desagrado por parte de la señora Wang, quien hubiera preferido irse a casa a descansar, pero su incomodidad prácticamente pasó inadvertida por el grupo quienes se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo.

"¡Chuza!" Collosus cantó al tumbar todos los pines y se volvió para presumir con sus amigos "¿Así, o más exacto?"

"Así" Rogue dijo al tomar su bola y tomar su lugar "Recuerda no emocionarte mucho y usar toda tu fuerza"

"Si, ya lo sé" él dijo sonreído y tomó su asiento.

Rogue se posicionó, tomó impulso y soltó su bola, al principio esta iba bien derecha, pero se fue desviando hasta caer en la canal apenas a unos metros de llegar a los pines, causando los gemidos de todos.

"¡Ooooooh! ¿Qué fue eso?" Bobby dijo.

"Lo haré mejor la próxima vez, ya lo verán" Rogue juró "En verdad creí que iba a llegar..."

"Señora Wang ¿por qué no juega un poco? va a ser divertido" Andy le dijo.

"¿Cómo crees? Con la falda que tengo se me va a ver todo" ella dijo desde su asiento.

Andy revoloteó sus ojos "Ay, no invente, yo también tengo el mismo largo de falta y no ha pasado nada, chicos ¿aún no es mi turno, verdad?"

"No, aún no" Rogue respondió.

En eso Gambit se acercó y caminó tras el asiento de la señora Wang, tocando ligeramente su hombro para llamar su atención "Viens avec moi"

"¿Perdón? ¿qué?"

"Venga conmigo" él repitió suavemente.

"Um... ¿me permites un momento?" ella preguntó insegura.

"Seguro"

La señora Wang se paró de su asiento y fue donde estaba Andy "Andy... ese muchacho… quieren q vaya con él a algún lado…"

"Chévere, vayan pues"

"¡Oh, Andrea, es en serio! ¿qué quiere conmigo y de qué vamos a hablar? ¿de videojuegos?"

"Por supuesto que no, Remy tiene mucho más temas de conversación que los videojuegos, le sorprendería lo mucho que sabe de todo"

"Puede ser, pero de todos modos apenas si se le entiende la mitad de lo que dice con ese acento suyo"

"Eso no es cierto y lo sabe, en serio que excusa tan mala ¿eh? sobretodo porque también habla con su acento chino y se le entiende bastante bien. Señora Wang ¿por qué no hace el intento? A duras penas habla conmigo"

"No es así, también hablo con Storm..."

"Si, solo porque es la directora de la escuela, pero del resto no habla con nadie"

"¡Andy, es tu turno!" Kitty anunció.

"¡Ya voy! Oiga, si no va a jugar ¡al menos socialice!" Andy dijo con un dejo de frustración y dio la media vuelta para ocupar su turno, dejando a la señora Wang sola.

"¿Todo está en orden?" Gambit preguntó.

"¿Uh? Oh... sí, creo" la pregunta la había aturdido, si siquiera lo había sentido acercarse.

"Bien, vamos entonces" el Cajun dijo, ofreciéndole un brazo.

Ninguno hablo, haciendo todo el camino por los pasillos bastante callado, a esta hora aún había gente en el centro comercial aunque no tanta como en la tarde donde si había bastante bullicio, cosa que era algo inusual tomando en cuenta esta época del año en que todos están obsesionados por comprar los regalos y la ropa de estreno.

"Bien, aquí es" Gambit anunció.

"¿Cómo dice?" La señora Wang parpadeó, sus palabras la había sacado de su letargo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se habían detenido frente a un restaurant.

"Permíteme un segundo..." Gambit se acomodó su saco, se abrochó un botón de su camisa, se ajustó un poco su corbata sin llegar a apretarla y se sacó unos lentes oscuros de sus bolsillos para ponérselos "Ahora si ¿entramos?" dijo y ambos al entrar saludó a una joven Maître D que estaba junto a la puerta "Bonsoir, mademoiselle"

"¡Monsieur LeBeau, tanto tiempo sin verle! Llegue a pensar que se había olvidado de nosotros"

"Para nada, solo que he estado de viaje, ya sabe cómo es todo, atendiendo negocios aquí y allá... pero me pregunto si tendrá una mesa disponible para mí y mi amiga, de preferencia en un rincón tranquilo sin mucha gente que nos moleste"

"Por supuesto, acompáñenme, por favor" dijo la joven con un gesto de invitación.

"Remy ¿qué es este lugar? de haber sabido que me traerías aquí... no estoy vestida apropiadamente" la señora Wang dijo alarmada.

"Usted está perfecta, Andy hizo un buen trabajo en la escogencia de su vestuario, además está conmigo, no se preocupe por nada" él dijo tranquilamente.

"Si, pero... ¡este lugar parece fino y caro!"

"Nah, este restaurant está bien, pero créame cuando le digo que he estado en sitios más finos y caros" Gambit susurró con un guiño de ojo tras sus lentes oscuros.

Una vez que llegaron a su mesa Gambit retiró una silla para que la señora Wang se sentara y luego él mismo tomó su asiento.

"Tenga, Monsieur, nuestro menú para esta noche y la carta de vinos" dijo la Maître D.

"Perfecto" él dijo sonreído y tras un rápido vistazo a la carta de vinos señaló el que quería con un dedo "Vamos a querer este ¿a usted le gusta el cabernet sauvignon, non?" preguntó lo último a la señora Wang.

"Bien, en un momento les mandaré un mesonero que los atenderá por el resto de la velada, bon apetite" la chica dijo al tomar la carta y se fue.

"¿Por qué está haciendo esto?" La señora Wang preguntó inquisitivamente.

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Esto!"

"Tenía hambre"

"¿Y se supone que esa es tu respuesta?"

"Oui, tenía hambre pero no tenía ganas de comer la comida chatarra del boliche, me provocaba algo bueno pero que no me llenara demasiado, y la noté como incómoda como si los ruidos de las bolas contras los pines le fuera a provocar una migraña, entonces pensé que sería una buena idea traerla para acá, el ambiente aquí es más tranquilo y relajado y sería bueno que comiera algo, necesita recuperar energías en especial tras el largo día de compras que tuvo" Gambit pausó por un momento para echar sus lentes para atrás como si fueran un cintillo para poder leer el menú y continuó "Esto le va a encantar, no solo la comida es espectacular sino que a veces ponen música en vivo ¿de casualidad estará familiarizada con la música jazz?"

"No"

"Oh Dieu, de lo que se pierde, el jazz es una cosa del otro mundo..."

"Si, bueno, me pregunto si esa chica que nos atendió tendrá alguna idea de lo que haces realmente como negocios" La señora Wang dijo revoloteando los ojos "No pienses ni por un segundo que no lo sé, todos en la escuela dicen que eres un ladrón profesional"

"Pues si lo soy ¿y su punto?" Gambit preguntó como si no fuera gran cosa.

"¿Planeas pagar esta cena con dinero robado? La verdad es no entiendo como Storm permite que alguien como tú conviva entre los niños"

"Oh es muy simple, para empezar Storm y yo tenemos una historia de amistad de hace muchos años y no es como si personalmente impartiera robo, estafa y apuestas como parte del pensum de estudios ¿non? Además no todos podemos presumir de haber gozado de las cosas que mucha gente da por sentado como criarse en un hogar con padres amorosos que dan valores, cobijo y todo eso, yo desde que tengo uso de razón tuve que arreglármelas solo en las calles de Nueva Orleans, robarle las billeteras a la gente fue algo que tuve que aprender rápidamente para poder comer"

"¡Oh!... ¿es en serio? Y-yo-"

"No se preocupe, en verdad, no tenía forma de saberlo" Gambit dijo suavemente con una expresión amable en su cara.

La señora Wang no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que Gambit le había asegurado que no se había ofendido se le había enrojecido la cara de la vergüenza "_Vaya, esta vez sí que la hiciste_" pensó deseando poder desaparecer o algo porque se sentía incapaz de mirarle a la cara, y para colmo no podía quitarse la incómoda sensación de tener miradas encima de su nuca hasta que se hartó y volteó a ver. En el área del bar había un grupo de chicas perfectamente arregladas con cocteles en la mano como si hubieran salido de la serie Sex and the City. Todas estaban sonreídas mirando a su dirección y por sus expresiones estaba más que claro que no era a ella a quién estaban admirando.

"Parece que tienes a unas nuevas admiradoras" ella dijo pesadamente.

"Oui, así parece"

"Bueno ¿y qué esperas? Deja de perder tu tiempo conmigo y ve para allá"

"¿Excusez-moi?"

"Ay, no te hagas, dicen que eres todo un Don Juan así que ve y diviértete"

"¿De por casualidad esto se trata de una de esas pruebas capciosas que las mujeres le ponen a los hombres para ver que hacen? ¿Por fuera dicen que no hay problema que puedo ir pero por dentro dicen si vas eres hombre muerto?"

"No, porque de hecho estoy cansada y quiero ir a casa y tú estarías libre de estar en tu elemento a tus anchas sin que te moleste así que esto es perfecto"

"Sí que es mentirosa ¿eh?" Gambit dijo divertido.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Supongamos que hago eso, me levanto, me voy a dónde están esas jovencitas y me olvido de Ud., lógicamente trataría de ignorarlo pero en el fondo se sentiría mal porque la dejé como si fuera cualquier cosa. Non, así no es como funciona, yo me vine con Ud. y planeo disfrutar de esta cena e irme con Ud., además no parecen ser muy brillantes que digamos"

"Creí que ese era el tipo de mujeres que te gustaban, hermosas pero cabezas huecas"

"No me malentienda, por supuesto que la belleza física es muy agradable, pero de vez en cuando una buena conversación puede ser igual de estimulante…" Gambit dijo justo en el momento en que el mesonero vino con el vino y les llenó las copas "Ahora… ¿qué le parece si disfrutamos el resto de esta velada?" él dijo sonreído alzando su copa para un brindis.


	60. Capítulo 60

Hacía rato que había pasado la hora del almuerzo y la señora Wang calculó que todos estarían ocupados con sus cosas o jugando en el cuarto de juegos o afuera en la nieve puesto que ya habían terminado las clases y los niños podían hacer lo quisieran e intuyó que por esa misma razón y porque el día anterior fue bastante agostador para ella que nadie había ido a su habitación a molestarla. Simplemente asumieron que se tomó la mañana para dormir y dormir, así pues, aún en piyamas y con una bata de baño puesta, se atrevió a salir y aventurare al mundo exterior en busca de comida porque ya no aguantaba el hambre.

El recorrido por los pasillos estuvo libre de eventualidades y para su alivio encontró la cocina vacía y sin perder tiempo se dispuso a asaltar la nevera y la estufa por las sobras del almuerzo, habiéndose servido su ración la calentó un poco en un horno microondas y comenzó a comer con ganas.

"Oh, señora Wang, buenos días, o más bien buenas tardes" Andy saludó sonreída al entrar a la cocina.

Genial, simplemente genial…

"No se preocupe por nada ¿oyó? Yo también me levanté tarde y los muchachos se ocuparon del desayuno de los niños y eso, es que el día de ayer fue tan cansador…" Andy suspiró con un poco de cansancio al recordar todo lo que hicieron ayer "Sus cosas están en otra habitación pero luego la ayudaré a guardarlo todo a la suya si quiere, ya es hora de que empiece a usar toda su ropa nueva… Por cierto ¿cómo estuvo todo con Rémy anoche?"

Una pregunta muy simple, pero la señora Wang no pudo evitar poner cara de estreñimiento "Um ¿qué?"

"Si, porque Uds. no volvieron al boliche, se pusieron a dar vueltas por el centro comercial ¿no?"

"Él me llevó a un restaurant… dijo que necesitaba recuperar energías después del día que tuve…"

"Oh, eso está bien ¿y qué más?"

"Bueno… resulta que si tiene más tema de conversación que los videojuegos…"

"¿Lo vio? Le dije que Rémy sabe llevar una conversación" Andy dijo entusiasmadamente "¿Se da cuenta de lo bien que hace socializar? Vamos, me tiene que contar todo ¿ok? Quiero saberlo todo con lujo de detalles"

"Um… okey…"

Mientras tanto en la habitación de juegos Gambit y Nightcrawler estaban ensimismados en una partida de ajedrez, mientras los niños jugaban videojuegos, otros leían historietas, unas jovencitas hablaban de sus artistas favoritos y así. Después de mucho pensarlo el mutante azul alcanzó el tablero con la intención de mover una pieza.

"Non…" Gambit advirtió quietamente.

"¿No?... um, ok pues…" Nightcrawler musitó y después de considerar sus opciones por otro rato fue por otra pieza.

"Non…"

El mutante azul lo pensó de nuevo, de nuevo tomándose su tiempo y se decidió por otra movida.

"Non…" Gambit advirtió una vez más.

"¡Ay, no está fácil…" él admitió más para sí mismo llevándose la mano a su frente para rascársela.

"¡RÉMY ETIENNE LEBEAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU U!"

Como una onda expansiva las piezas del ajedrez volaron por los aires y los niños se paralizaron del tiro, dejando de hacer sus cosas, Gambit y Noghtcrawler se miraron si saber quién de los dos había golpeado accidentalmente la mesita en donde estaban jugando del susto.

"¿Y ahora qué hiciste?" Nightcrawler preguntó casi en pánico.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que hice algo?" Gambit preguntó defensivamente.

"¡Ni modo que es mi nombre el que está gritando! ¿O sí?"

"¡Tú! ¡Tú!..." Andy gruñó al entrar a la habitación, sus brazos estaban alzados flexionando sus dedos descontroladamente como queriendo ahorcar el aire, estaba tan roja e hinchada de furia que apenas si podía articular palabras "¿Cómo pudiste?"

"Andy ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Nightcrawler gimió asustando.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Te diré lo que está pasando ¡QUE ESTE ÍMBECIL SE PUSO A HACER COCHINADAS CON LA SEÑORA WANG! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!" Andy chilló con un dedo acusador hacia Gambit, provocando gemidos de sorpresas en toda la habitación e incluso el grito desgarrador y posterior desmayo de una de las niñas que previamente se habían burlado de la señora Wang. A este punto el resto de los X-Men entraron para saber a qué debía tanto alboroto.

"Bon Dieu, chérie, lo haces sonar tan chabacano, se dice hacerle el amor" Gambit se excusó, pero solo logró enfurecerla más.

"¡Oye, oye, oye, cálmate!" Logan dijo, habiendo llegado a tiempo para tratar de controlarla.

"¿Qué acaso solo piensas con la de abajo? ¿Cómo pudiste aprovecharte así de una mujer que está emocionalmente vulnerable" Andy preguntó.

"Sé que esto se ve mal, pero si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad de explicar-"

"¿Explicar? ¡Eso sí que está bueno! ¡Tienes suerte de que no tenga las garras de Logan porque te hago la de Lorena Bobbit!" Andy gruñó.

"¿Qué es eso de Lorena Bobbit?" preguntó un niño y uno mayor que él buscó en una tablet que tenía a la mano y ambos la compartieron para leer la información que apareció en la misma "¡A la mierda!" ambos exclamaron en horror mientras los varones más grandes hicieron gestos de dolor y se taparon sus partes con ambas manos ante la imagen mental.

"Andy, métete con el santo si te da la gana pero nunca con las limosnas ¿oui?" Gambit dijo.

"Vaya ¿qué les parece? Y estos son los adultos que están velando por nuestra salud tanto física con mental y emocional" Aurora suspiró sarcásticamente.

"¡Tú no te metas en esto!" Logan amenazó y Andy aprovechó la oportunidad de zafarse de sus brazos para abalanzarse hacia Gambit, pero este se agachó y hábilmente se la echó sobre su hombro.

"¡Chère, en serio cálmate!"

Andy hizo caso omiso y lo golpeó repetidamente en la espalda con ambos puños sin lograr hacerle mucho daño, hasta que se dio cuenta que su trasero estaba a su alcance y metió ambas manos por debajo de los pantalones para jalarle viciosamente los interiores, provocando que el Cajún chillara y se cayera pesadamente sobre sus rodillas.

"¡Qué feo! ¡A Rémy le hicieron calzones chinos!" rio uno de los gemelos skaters junto con otros adolescentes.

"¡Ya fue suficiente!" Logan gruño y quitó a Andy de encima de Gambit "¡Andy, sal de aquí!"

"¡Pero-!"

"¡Si, si, ya lo sé! ¡Es un idiota! Vamos, hazme caso y sal de aquí"

Andy gruñó en frustración y se fue de la habitación, Logan entonces miró con disgusto a Gambit quien aún yacía en el suelo sin poder recuperarse del jalón "¿Con la señora Wang? ¿Es en serio? ¡Sí que eres imbécil!" él gruñó furioso y se fue para evitar hacer algo lamentable, dejando al resto de los X-Men a que arreglen el desastre.

"¿Andy? ¿Andy?" Logan llamó buscándola por toda la mansión hasta que la encontró sentada y temblando al pie de las escaleras de la recepción.

"¡No es posible!" ella finalmente rompió en llanto, llorando descontroladamente al sentir que todo el esfuerzo que había invertido para que la señora Wang se recuperara se había ido al caño.

"¡Oh, Andy, no hagas eso!" Logan dijo con impotencia, ella no merecía pasar por semejante disgusto y no supo que hacer hasta que sin decir nada se animó a sentarse a su lado y poner su brazo a su alrededor, esperando hasta que se calmara lo suficiente para que pudiera escucharlo "Shhhh, ya, solo respira ¿okey? Trata de tranquilizarte"

"No-no entiendo en qué estaba pensando…" Andy balbuceó con la voz afectada.

"Te entiendo nena, pero lo que sea que pasó ya pasó, no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo" Logan suspiró "¿Quieres ir a tu habitación? Deberías descansar tu mente de todo esto aunque sea por un rato ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir?"

"O-okey…" Andy dijo con la voz baja.

"Bien ¿crees que te puedas levantar? Ven, déjame ayudarte…" Logan dijo y la ayudó a levantarse y caminaron poco a poco "En lo que lleguemos te vas a lavar la cara, te quitarás los zapatos y te acostarás a descasar, deja que nosotros nos ocupemos de todo ¿está bien?"

"Okey" Andy repitió con desanimo.

Como una hora más tarde, ya recuperado, Gambit recorría los pasillos de la mansión hasta encontrar a la señora Wang parada junto a una ventana ensimismada en sus pensamientos, aún sin haberse cambiado, pero al verlo acercase se alarmó.

"No, Rémy, no" ella dijo dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Madame, s'il vous plaît, solo quiero hablar…"

La señora Wang suspiró pesadamente "Andy tiene razón de alterarse en la forma en que se alteró"

"No se preocupe por Andy, ella va a estar bien, siempre que tenga a Logan a su lado va a estar bien, es Ud. quien me preocupa… ¿se encuentra bien?"

"¿Qué si estoy bien? Dios ¡estoy que no puedo con esto! ¡yo-yo no soy así!"

"Si le sirve de algo, yo también estoy algo frikeado por todo esto"

"¿Lo estás?" ella preguntó incrédulamente.

"¡Oui! Mire… okey, así que nos hicimos compañía anoche ¿acaso eso realmente tiene algo de malo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Si lo tiene! ¡Porque no soy una aventura de una sola noche!"

"Le puedo jurar que nunca se me pasó por la mente algo semejante"

"¿Y se supone que debo creer en la palabra de un ladrón mujeriego? Seguramente lo tenías planeado desde un principio ¿no? Fue para eso que me llevaste a ese restaurant"

"¿Excusez-moi?"

"Si, tiene sentido cuando lo piensas ¡seguro que hasta le echaste algo al vino para aturdirme y así poder hacer lo que quieras conmigo!"

"¡Pero eso es un completo absurdo!" Gambit dijo escandalizado "¡Ud. misma vio como el mesonero lo trajo, lo abrió y nos sirvió varias veces!"

"¡Eso no hace ninguna diferencia, bien pudiste haber usado tus habilidades para echarle algo al vino aún delante de mí sin que me diera cuenta!"

"Oh, mon Dieu ¿Por qué no quiere admitir que simplemente nos pasamos de copas, nos pusimos un poco alegres y de algún modo sucedió? ¿En serio cree que esto no me tiene mal? Yo solo quise ser amable con Ud. al invitarla al restaurant porque siempre la veo triste y eso era todo. Y está bien, reconozco que tengo fama de estar con mujeres todo el tiempo pero para ser justos no me estado con ninguna desde que regresé a la mansión ¿o sí?"

"No importa porque no volverá a suceder ¡Soy una mujer casada!" La señora Wang exclamó a la vez que alzó su mano para mostrar su anillo de matrimonio.

"Hum, esto sí que está simpático… me va a tener que disculpar, madame, pero ambos sabemos que eso dejó de ser cierto hace mucho tiempo. Si fuera una mujer casada, y me refiero a verdaderamente casada ni siquiera estuviera viviendo en la mansión, su esposo se hubiera arrepentido de haberla dejado sola a su suerte y la hubiera buscado hasta el último rincón del mundo, incluso la pudo haber encontrado en ese refugio, le hubiera pedido disculpas de rodillas y le hubiera implorado que lo aceptara de nuevo a pesar de todo, pero ya ve… Dígame ¿A qué le tiene miedo, madame? ¿Acaso tiene miedo de descubrir que después de todo la mujer que hay dentro de Ud. no murió junto con su hijo?"

La bofetada que recibió sonó tan duro que bien pudo haber hecho eco en el pasillo, al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido la señora Wang jadeó horrorizada y se fue corriendo de ahí dejando a Gambit solo. Él entonces se tomó su tiempo, volteó para ambos lados para ver si alguien pudo haber presenciado el roce y estoicamente se enderezó, se peinó su cabello para atrás con sus manos y se ajustó un poco el saco que tenía puesto…

"¡Auuuuuuhummm! ¡Hoy no es mi día!" él finalmente gimió llevándose una mano a su mejilla enrojecida a la vez que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos "¡En serio como duele!"

En otra parte de la mansión tras haber solventado la situación en el cuarto de juegos, Storm le estaba dando unas instrucciones a Bobby cuando la señora Wang se les acercó con un vaso de un líquido amarillo en una mano.

"¡Directora Munroe- Storm!"

"Um ¿sí? ¿Dígame?" Storm preguntó.

"¡Quiero que me ayuden con esto!"

"¿Con su té?" Bobby preguntó.

"¡No, muchacho tonto! Esta es mi orina ¡Quiero que me analicen mi orina!"

"¡Okey! ¡Yo me voy de aquí!" él exclamó y se fue más rápido que inmediatamente porque si no lo hacía iba a parar en loco con este enredo.

"Ya va ¿qué?" Storm preguntó desconcertada.

"Todos dicen que tienen todo un piso debajo de la mansión con mucha tecnología de punta ¿no? Seguramente incluye un laboratorio en donde pueden analizar todo"

"Pues sí, es verdad ¿pero más o menos que quiere saber?"

"¡Quiero saber si fui drogada!"

"¡Oh!... Um, bueno, sígame, por favor…"

Una vez en el cuartel general de los X-Men, Storm le explicó a la señora Wang todo lo que estaba haciendo paso a paso en términos en que pudiera entender y mientras esperaban por los resultados del análisis ella la invitó a tomar asiento.

"¿Está segura de que estás máquinas funcionan perfectamente bien? ¿No hay posibilidad de que presenten alguna falla?" La señora Wang preguntó insegura.

"Le puedo asegurar que están más que bien, siempre le hacemos mantenimiento"

"Oh… ¿estoy en problemas?"

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Si, es que como trabajo para Ud. y eso… soy una mujer casada y lo que pasó fue muy lamentable, es decir ¿no le preocupa que esto sea un mal ejemplo para los niños?"

"Oh, señora Wang" Storm suspiró "Es verdad, nosotros somos los adultos y debemos dar el ejemplo, y obviamente tenemos mucha más experiencia en las cosas, pero no pretendemos ser perfectos o que tengamos todas las respuestas porque eso no es nada realista. Todo lo que podemos hacer es orientarlos, enseñarles la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, que sean tolerantes y sepan perdonar las faltas que pudieran sufrir fuera de la mansión y esperar por lo mejor, porque es inevitable que vayan a cometer sus propios errores y solo ellos tendrán que aprender de los mismos y tomar sus propias decisiones…"

"Eso suena un poco… no sé… ¿vago?"

"Desafortunadamente la vida no es precisamente una cosa concreta…" Storm dijo y pausó por un momento "Okey, me va a tener que disculpar, pero… ¿más o menos qué pasó ahí?"

"¡No lo sé!" La señora Wang gimió "¡Debe ser ese estúpido acento!"

"Ah bueno, eso si se lo creo más…" Storm rio suavemente a pesar de sí misma "Lo menos que Rémy necesita para llevar a una mujer a la cama son drogas"

Ninguna habló por un rato, el silencio siendo interrumpido con los ocasionales ruidos de las máquinas del laboratorio.

"Dígame algo, de mujer a mujer, y no hace falta que entre en detalles porque, bueno, es Rémy y sería, ya sabe, raro, pero… ¿Qué sintió realmente? Quiero decir… ¿la hizo sentirse usada y poca cosa o qué?" Storm preguntó suavemente.

La señora Wang lo tuvo que pensar por un momento y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que se permitió recrear en su mente los sucesos de anoche. Recordó como estaban tan alegres que el mismo Gambit admitió que no estaba en condiciones para manejar de vuelta a la mansión por lo que tomaron un taxi del centro comercial. Una vez en casa él trato de hacer la cosa caballerosa y acompañarla hasta su habitación pero ambos caminaban y se balanceaban torpemente y se reían sin ninguna buena razón como un par de idiotas hasta que al fin llegaron a su puerta.

"Bueno, aquí es" La señora Wang anunció.

"¿Está segura?" Gambit preguntó con una risa.

"Ya basta, deja de reír, vas a despertar a todo el mundo" ella dijo con una risa.

"Mira quién habla" Gambit dijo divertido señalándola burlonamente con un dedo, pero de repente dejó de reír y pausó "Um, wow…"

"¿Qué…?" Preguntó la señora Wang confundida.

"Vous êtes une belle femme…" el susurró suavemente.

"Okey, lo que sea que eso signifique…"

Gambit sonrió y tomó su mano para besarla "Que tenga buenas noches, madame" y con eso dio la media vuelta para irse "Ahora tengo que ver en dónde es que está mi cuarto…" él balbuceó más para sí mismo.

La señora Wang lo vio caminar torpemente por el pasillo y comenzó a sentir algo de ansiedad al verse por su cuenta en un ambiente tan oscuro "¿Rémy?" ella llamó.

"¿Oui?" Gambit preguntó pero no tuvo respuesta, solo vio a la señora Wang parada en el pasillo luciendo asustada y regresó para ver que le pasaba "Oiga ¿qué tiene? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

Ella abrió la boca y tuvo dificultad de articular palabra, pero finalmente habló "Yo-yo… no quiero estar sola…"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso le tiene miedo a la oscuridad o algo?"

"No, es que no quiero estar sola" ella dijo con los ojos llorosos, a punto de romper en llanto "No quiero estar sola, no quiero…"

"¡Heyyyy! Está bien, no me iré a ninguna parte si no quiere, solo tranquilícese ¿oui?" Gambit susurró, sosteniendo su cara con ambas manos "No entiendo porque dice esas cosas si ya no está sola, está en una casa con muchas personas que se preocupan por Ud., como Andy por ejemplo"

"Andy" La señora Wang suspiró su nombre pesadamente como si estuviera cansada de oír el mismo disco rayado todo el tiempo y por alguna razón miró al Cajún directamente a los ojos, él tenía una expresión preocupada pero amable en su rostro y sus ojos, de pronto ya no le asustaba sus ojos lo que la extrañó mucho al principio, pero mientras más los miraba había algo en ellos que la enterneció, era algo que no lo podía explicar "Quédate conmigo…" ella suspiró, las palabras escapándose de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Está segura?"

"Si… no quiero pensar en Andy, es más, no quiero seguir pensando en nada…"

"La entiendo perfectamente, madame…"

La señora Wang siguió recordando en el laboratorio y jadeó al recrear la sensación de sus labios besando sus párpados, como para evitar que siguiera llorando, no pudo recordar en qué punto fue que se les ocurrió que tener sexo era una buena idea, tal vez solo empezó inocentemente con un abrazo para confortarla pero lo cierto es que ambos ya estaban sobre su cama desprendiéndose lentamente de las capaz de ropa que los separaba.

Gambit la besó y besó y la hizo yacer para seguir besando cada punto de su cuerpo de manera casi reverencial, susurrando de vez en cuando palabras en francés que no tenía forma de entender, para todo lo que sabía bien podría estarle diciendo que era más fea que un burro pero igualmente se oía demasiado bien, y sus manos, sus manos la acariciaron una y otra y otra vez hasta que no pudo más y lo llevó hacia sí para finalmente enredarse en un solo abrazo…

"¡Oh…!" La señora Wang exclamó más para sí misma "Oh, por Dios…"

En todo este tiempo Storm se estuvo a su lado observándola en silencio, intentando interpretar lo que había en su rostro ya que no hablaba y no había querido interrumpir sus pensamientos hasta ahora "Creo que debo entender que no fue… um ¿horrible?"

La mujer la miró y se le sonrojó el rostro "Ay, Dios… nosotros no tuvimos sexo… ¡Quiero decir-! ¡Si tuvimos sexo pero…!"

"Se brindaron afecto…" Storm terminó la oración por ella.

*Vous êtes une belle femme = Ud. es una mujer hermosa.


	61. Capítulo 61

Storm tomó una hoja recién impresa de la bandeja de una impresora y después de leer su contenido se la presenta a la señora Wang "Aquí están los resultados" ella anunció y se la entregó "Como podrá ver no registra rastros de droga alguna pero si cierto grado de alcohol, del resto Ud. se encuentra dentro de los valores normales de una mujer de su edad"

"Oh… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Soy una cualquiera!" La señora Wang gimió miserablemente.

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Hasta puedo oír la voz de mi madre, ella decía que las mujer casadas que toman a un amante son de la más baja ralea, ya sabe, la clase más vulgar de gente que se pueda imaginar…"

"Um, señora Wang, me va a tener que disculpar, pero las opiniones de su madre si alguna vez tuvieron algún peso pues ya no lo tiene ahora, de hecho perdió el derecho de opinar sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer dado que ella también le dio la espalda…"

"Lo sé, pero de todos modos no es correcto…"

Storm suspiró "Ay, señora Wang, señora Wang ¿a ver cómo se lo explico?... Ok, bien, si me permite decirlo, me parece que Ud. se deja regir por ciertos valores y parámetros que ya a todas luces no funcionan"

"¿Qué me está queriendo decir?"

"Que, bueno, Ud. insiste en seguir todo lo que a criterio de su familia considera bueno y malo y lo que creen es la forma correcta de comportarse y en general ser todo lo que se espera de una típica esposa china. Puede que esos estándares funcionen para mucha gente pero Ud. jugó con esas reglas y perdió y aun así continúa insistiendo en jugar con las mismas reglas…"

"Pero eso es lo que me enseñaron, es todo lo que se…"

"Si, está bien, ¿pero no cree que ya es tiempo de que se haga sus propias reglas?"

"¿Mis propias reglas? ¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?"

"Por ensayo y error hasta que encuentre lo que realmente funcione para Ud. para el beneficio de su propia felicidad y tranquilidad mental y no para complacer a su familia o la sociedad"

"Es que, no se…"

"Nunca es tarde para reescribir la historia de su vida, está a tiempo de hacerlo, Ud. aún es joven y fuerte, solo falta que tenga la voluntad de hacerlo"

"Cuando habla de hacer mis propias reglas y reescribir mi vida ¿se refiere como cuando la gente le da por hacerse un tatuaje en una nalga o saltar de un avión en paracaídas? ¿Ese tipo de cosas?"

Storm no pudo evitar reír "Bueno, así tan extremo no, pero si es algo que quiera hacer pues es válido también"

"¡Huuum!" La señora Wang volvió a gemir "Había acusado a ese muchacho de haberme drogado ¿se supone que ahora debo pedirle disculpas?"

"Eso parece"

"Odio cuando tengo que pedir disculpas…"

Más tarde la señora Wang recorrió la mansión y encontró a Gambit en el área del lobby, estaba echado en un sillón frente al televisor aunque no parecía realmente prestar atención a lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla y lucía como derrotado mientras comía de un tarro de helado. Ella suspiró pesadamente y se armó de valor para acercase a hablar con él.

"Hola…"

"Hey…" él musitó.

"Te ves deprimido… no sabía que los hombres en este país también le dan por comer helado cuando se deprimen, al menos que eso solo sea cosa tuya, como tu costumbre por usar fucsia"

"Bueno, sería presuntuoso de mi parte hablar por todos los hombres de este país pero si lo hacen o no puede tener por seguro que la mayoría no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estamos en la época del año en que la gente tiene a tirar la dieta por la ventana así que por qué no…"

"Si, en fin… a la final entendí que no me habías drogado" la señora Wang admitió torpemente.

"¿Y llegó a esa conclusión porque…?" Gambit preguntó dejando el envase de helado sobre una mesita que estaba al lado del sillón y tomó el control remoto para apagar el televisor.

"Le había pedido a Storm que hiciera un análisis de mi orina, pero mientras esperaba por los resultados me puse a hacer memoria y, bueno, si había pasado como tu habías dicho… yo… yo te debo una disculpa"

"Non, en realidad soy yo quien debo pedirle disculpas, no debí haber metido a su hijo en la discusión, fue completamente inapropiado"

"Te había acusado de haberme drogado"

"Aun así no debí haberlo hecho y lo lamento, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice pasé el resto del día sintiéndome como una basura"

"¿En verdad?"

"Oui… y para remate Andy debe estar odiando mi pellejo como no tiene idea"

La señora Wang frunció un poco el ceño en extrañeza, cualquiera pensaría que un ladrón profesional como él estaría por encima de esas cosas "¿Te importa tanto lo que piense Andy de ti?"

"Bueno, es así, Ud. ha visto en primera mano cómo la mayoría de la gente trata a los mutantes y ella por alguna razón está muy por encima de toda esa basura, cuando te ve realmente te ve, siempre te pregunta si estás bien o si necesitas algo y se preocupa por tu bienestar. Sé que le gustaría que deje de robar solo para que no me siga arriesgando a meterme en problemas…"

"¿Pero no te pedido expresamente que lo dejes?"

"Non, nunca lo ha hecho y esa es la parte interesante… creo que en el fondo sabe que eso de estar en una oficina d no funcionaría para mí"

La señora Wang cerró sus ojos por un momento y los abrió "A veces me irrita… sé que suena feo porque a pesar los roces que hemos tenido ella hizo que pueda vivir en esta mansión y tenga un trabajo, pero de verdad no la soporto a veces… es que… es que no tiene idea de nada…"

"¿En serio? Cualquiera pensaría que tiene mucha más idea que la mayoría por todo lo que le ha tocado pasar"

"Lo sé, lo sé" ella suspiró pesadamente "Pero no es lo mismo Rémy, no sabe lo que es tener un hijo y que te lo maten como si fuera un perro, y su familia… al menos tiene el consuelo de que la quisieron hasta el último momento, la mía sin embargo está viva al igual que mi esposo y todos me dieron la espalda, vivir con eso no es cualquier cosa ¿sabes?…"

"Entiendo que no es fácil para Ud., pero trate de tenerle un poco de paciencia, solo tiene buenas intenciones y sinceramente es mucho mejor tener a alguien que la fastidie así a no tener a nadie, esa clase de soledad es muy terrible… En cuanto a lo de anoche…"

La señora Wang abrió los ojos en alerta a lo último a la vez que vio al Cajún levantarse del sillón para encararla de frente.

"Lo que sucedió fue como que demasiado rápido incluso para mí, pero no le negaré que me agradó mucho, y no hablo solo de la parte sexual, eso está más que sobrentendido… fue muy agradable tener algo de compañía por un rato… pero si no quiere que vuelva a suceder está bien, lo respetaré" Gambit aseguró "Mire, le prometo que desde ahora todas las bebidas que compartamos serán agua, jugos, refrescos, café o té, pero nada de alcohol ¿está bien? y también le prometo que no la presionare a nada que no quiera hacer y no la coquetearé… bueno, no más de lo que haría normalmente"

"¡Rémy!"

"¿Qué? Si no lo hago no sería yo" él dijo inocentemente pero siguió en un tono ligeramente más serio "No quiero que sea raro entre nosotros, le propongo algo, hagamos borrón y nueva cuenta, empecemos de nuevo como amigos ¿le parece?"

"No lo sé, estoy muy confundida" la señora Wang admitió "Se supone que debo alejarme de ti porque no tengo nada que hacer con un ladrón y todo eso pero resulta que todo lo que sé ya no tiene sentido… es como si no tuviera cimientos en donde apoyarme…"

"Es una suerte de que esté aquí entonces, porque todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a ayudarle en lo que sea que necesite, solo diga y trataremos de hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance, incluyo yo si Ud. quiere, solo no me niegue la oportunidad de su amistad" Gambit dijo suavemente y tomó sus manos para besarlas "Créame, no tengo ninguna intención en hacerle daño ¿para qué querría hacerlo, eh?"

Ella no respondió, apenas comenzando a comprender algo que en la superficie parecía un sin sentido, el cómo es posible que las mujeres podrían caer tan fácilmente a sus encantos a pesar del hecho de ser un ladrón, todo mientras Gambit soltó sus manos para tomar el helado que había dejado para ofrecérselo.

"¿Le gustaría un poco de helado? Al menos que por supuesto prefiera algo saladito esta vez"

La señora Wang soltó una suave sonrisa ante su comentario a pesar de sí misma.

"Oh ¿Pero qué fue eso? ¡Sabía que tenía una linda sonrisa!" Gambit dijo gratamente sorprendido "Si viera esa misma sonrisa en Facebook le daría un Me gusta…"

Era un poco más de las 3 de la madrugada y desde su cama Andy suspiró frustrada mirando el techo, hacía más de una hora que había perdido el sueño y por más que intentó una y otra vez no lograba dormir, entonces pensó en hacer algo pero no quería molestar, hasta que llegó al punto en que no lo podía soportar más y tomó el auricular del teléfono que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

"¿Aló…?" Un soñoliento Logan atendió al otro lado de la línea.

"¡Ay, Logan, perdón, perdón, perdón! Sé que es muy tarde…" Andy gimió apenada de haber llamado.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, todo está bien, es que… no puedo dormir…"

"¿Es ese asunto de LeBeau con la señora Wang, verdad? ¿aún estás molesta?"

"Si, es que ¿más o menos de dónde salió eso?"

"Lo sé, eso fue demasiado loco e inesperado"

"O sea ¿acaso Rémy está tratando de compensar el hecho de que no tuvo mamá cuando era chiquito o cuál es su problema?"

"Oh Dios, no lo sé, pero he visto cada cosa en esta vida que no sería nada raro ¿y cómo te enteraste de todos modos?"

"La señora Wang me lo contó…"

"Oh, okey… Um, he estado pensado un poco en esto, y no sé por qué razón si no es mi problema, pero en fin… Solo me pregunto si escuchaste bien lo que ella te contó o solo escuchaste la parte en que tuvieron sexo y se te volaron los tapones ahí mismo sin escuchar el resto de la historia"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Bueno ¿no has pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez fue ella quien lo inició, al menos en parte?"

"¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo!"

"¿Ridículo por qué? Está bien, no es muy agradable y bonito imaginar a Gambit haciéndolo con tu amiga, eso lo entiendo, pero necesitas considerar que, bueno, la mujer tiene sus necesidades y le hacía mucha falta sentir, ya sabes…"

"¿Me estás queriendo decir q la señora Wang necesitaba una buena revolcada a ver si así dejaba el fastidio? ¡Eeeeewww!"

"Andy, Andy, solo escúchame ¿a ver cómo te lo explico?... Ya sé, no creí que volvería a tocar el tema pero ya qué… después de que nos besamos la primera vez y al día siguiente en la cocina querías ser cariñosa conmigo y no te dejé y te dije que no podía funcionar una relación entre nosotros y todo eso ¿cómo te hizo sentir?"

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto? Además me habías rechazado solo porque pensaste que era para mi bien"

"Pero no sabías eso en ese momento, solo responde la pregunta ¿cómo te hizo sentir?"

Andy pausó por un momento con una expresión triste, no queriendo recordar ese día que le había dejado un sabor tan amargo, pero finalmente respondió "Mal… sentí que no me querías… que no te importaba…"

Logan se sintió mal al escuchar el tono de tristeza en su respuesta pero siguió "Okey… ahora trata de ponerte en el lugar de la señora Wang ¿está bien? Ella era una mujer que amaba a su esposo y esperaba estar con él toda su vida, es decir, es obvio que lo amaba mucho porque si no no sería tan amargada… y sucede que a su hijo se le manifiesta su mutación y a partir de ese momento su mundo se le vino abajo. Ahora trata de imaginar la clase de cosas que ese señor le habrá dicho al grado de que hoy en día se sienta muy desvalorada"

"Pero me he cansado de decirle que vale mucho, que es bonita y todo eso"

"Si ¿pero no lo ves? Ese es el tipo de cosas que se supone que dicen las amigas, es muy distinto cuando viene de un hombre y tú sabes muy bien que ese Cajún tiene una buena labia para echar piropos. Piensa que no se trata de que solo sexo y ya, estoy hablando de esa parte íntima de sentirse abrazado y protegido ¿sabes? de besos y caricias, tal vez ella necesitaba precisamente de ese tipo de contacto humano ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"

Andy no dijo nada.

"Dime algo ¿en serio crees que LeBeau solo estaba aburrido y por eso le dio por jugar con la señora Wang?"

"¿Por qué no? Tú también pensaste que quería jugar conmigo"

"Eso es diferente… estaba siendo estúpido…" Logan admitió torpemente "Nena ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de admitir de una vez que no está en tus manos? Porque verte en el estado en que te vi en las escaleras más temprano fue precisamente lo que yo temía que pasara. Sé que quieres hacer más para que la señora Wang se mejore pero ya has dado todo lo que podías dar" él dijo suavemente, casi implorando.

No hubo ni un solo sonido de parte de Andy, y conociéndola bien como la conoce muy probablemente debe estarse sintiendo muy triste.

"Andy, háblame, dime que sucede…"

"Es que esto es tan-" ella no pudo terminar.

"Lo siento mucho, de verdad, pero creo que sabes que te está haciendo daño…"

"¡Ay, Logan! ¡Me siento tan cansada!" Andy finalmente admitió en llanto.

"Oh, nena, lo sé, has soportado mucho con todo y que esa mujer no es tu responsabilidad, cuando por lógica es ella la que debería haber cuidado de ti, por eso te estoy pidiendo por favor que pares y tomes un respiro…"

"¡Ooooh!"

"Andy, escúchame, y escúchame bien: Esto no es tu culpa ¿entiendes eso? No es tu culpa, ahora quiero oírte decirlo ¿puedes decirlo?"

Con tanto llanto Andy tuvo mucha dificultad en poder articular siquiera una sílaba, pero después de lo que se sintió una eternidad finalmente pudo decir las palabras "No-no es… no es mi culpa…"

"Eso es, dilo de nuevo"

"No es mi culpa…"

"Otra vez"

"No es mi culpa…"

"¿Comprendes lo que trato de decirte, verdad? No estoy diciendo que dejes de ser su amiga ni que dejes de preocuparte, solo que en este momento necesitas descansar de ella para que puedas estar bien"

"Si… lo entiendo…"

"Bien, seguramente en el refugio te habrán enseñado algún ejercicio de respiración para que te relajes cuando estés nerviosa ¿qué tal si hacemos eso, eh? Trata de aclarar tu mente y respira, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala…"

Logan siguió hablándole suavemente por el teléfono, todo el tiempo guiando y escuchando atentamente sus respiraciones hasta que la fue sintiendo más tranquila.

"Eso… ¿ahora crees que puedas dormir?"

"¡No! Logan, no cuelgues aún, por favor" Andy rogó en un sobresalto.

"Tranquila, no voy a colgar, estaré todo el tiempo que necesites"

"¿Se-seguro?"

"Si, no voy a colgar, solo trata de tranquilizarte"

"Okey…"

Hubo una pausa muy larga en la que el canadiense volvió a estar muy alerta a sus respiraciones, los minutos pasaron hasta que Andy suspiró cansadamente y se llevó una mano sobre su frente.

"¿Siempre hago esto, verdad? ¿Me preocupo por algo o por lo que los demás necesitan e insisto e insisto y me voy obsesionando y voy guardando las cosas y pretendo que todo está bien, que puedo con lo que venga y en el proceso no me doy cuenta de que me estoy desgastando hasta que llego al punto en que ya no puedo más?…"

"Bueno, sí… si te pones un poco intensa, pero hey, mujer que no se pone intensa no es mujer" Logan bromeó pero luego siguió "¿Sabes que es lo que pasa? Que tienes un corazón tan grande que no te cabe en el cuerpo"

"Oh, basta"

"Pero es la verdad, ni siquiera cabe en esta propiedad, es por eso que los niños te adoran, es por eso que me enamoré de ti"

En lo que esas palabras salieron de su boca los ojos de Andy casi se desorbitaron, sintiendo que el tiempo se había detenido de repente, se había sorprendido tanto que por un segundo llegó a pensar que fue producto de su imaginación, pero no, no pudo haberlo alucinado, ella lo había escuchado y se llevó la mano que tenía libre sobre su boca para evitar hacer algún ruido que pudiera arruinarlo todo. Mientras tanto Logan apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho y se dio un manotazo sobre su frente sintiéndose como el propio idiota, hasta aquí había llegado eso de darle su tiempo y espacio para que no se sintiera atosigada. Pensó frenéticamente en algo que arreglara su metida de pata pero no pudo ocurrírsele nada medio decente que decir, hasta que se dio cuenta que no tenía caso, dado que era un hecho que Andy ya lo conocía mucho más que a su mismo gracias al intercambio de recuerdos que no tenía sentido mentirle o inventarle excusas, así que finalmente tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que era hora de dejarse de tonterías y simplemente decirlo.

"Logan… ¿tú aún…?" Andy preguntó expectante en un susurro.

Logan suspiró "Si, Andy, yo aún te quiero… quiero decir, tendría que estar loco para dejar de quererte… El día que te llevaron al refugio… creí que iba a enloquecer… y de hecho lo hice"

"Oh, Dios ¿qué hiciste?"

"Destrocé mi cuarto, ya sabes, con mis garras… ¿Que Rogue nunca te conto eso?" él preguntó extrañado.

"No, no lo sabía" ella dijo honestamente.

"Pues, en fin, la pobre me ayudó a recoger el desastre y tuvimos que comprar muebles nuevos sin que Storm se diera cuenta porque también estaba muy estresada y no la queríamos estresar más. Al tiempo se enteró por supuesto, pero por lo menos para entonces ya no era tan malo, después de todo no es la primera vez que destrozo cosas…"

Andy aún estaba que no lo podía creer y siguió "¿Tú aún me quieres con todo y que le hice calzones chinos a Rémy? Ay, Dios mío, le hice calzones chinos a un hombre adulto ¿Que acaso soy un adolescente de 14 años o qué?" ella se preguntó avergonzada

"De hecho me encantó esa parte" Logan admitió sonreído.

"Logan, no seas malo"

"Oh, vamos, tu sabes muy bien que a veces LeBeau me saca de mis casillas, así que fue perfecto, es solo una pena que nadie lo grabó para poder verlo una y otra vez, al menos que… ¡las cámaras de seguridad!"

"Logan, no, pórtate bien" Andy rogó suavemente.

"Bueno, bueno, está bien…"

Andy quería decirle tantas cosas, pero ya eran casi las 5 de la mañana y estaba muy cansada, así que dijo las palabras que sabía que Logan llevaba esperando oír desde mucho tiempo.

"Yo también te quiero, Logan…" ella susurró.

Su respuesta no fue inmediata, pero llegó "Voy a colgar ¿y sabes qué voy a hacer una vez que cuelgue? Voy a ir para allá y te voy a abrazar, porque sé que eso te ayudará a dormir, solo espérame ¿está bien?"

El canadiense colgó y cuando llegó al cuarto de Andy la encontró acostada con el auricular aún en su mano con una expresión de agotamiento en la cara y se acercó "¿Será que me puedes dar eso?" él preguntó suavemente y lo tomó para colgar el teléfono y se acostó a su lado para abrazarla.

"Mmmm" Andy gimió al tratar de acurrucarse.

"Shhhhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí, descansa…" Logan susurró y con el pasar de los minutos sintió con se fue relajando hasta quedarse dormida y él mismo comenzó a sentir como sus parpados se le hacían pesados del sueño "Te amo…" él le dijo al silencio y no supo más.


	62. Capítulo 62

Con los ojos aún cerrados Logan de a poco fue recobrando conciencia de su alrededor, al principio sus sentidos se aceleraron en estado de alerta al sentir un cuerpo extraño al lado del suyo pero se relajó al recordar los eventos de las últimas horas, no estaba en su cama sino en la de Andy, había pasado la noche en su cuarto. Ella lo había llamado, no podía conciliar el sueño y en algún momento de la conversación ambos terminaron admitiendo lo que sentían el uno por el otro y lo último que recordó fue que había ido para confortarla para que finalmente pudiera dormir.

"_Oh si, ese momento_" Logan pensó, aun no sintiéndose particularmente deseoso de afrontar la rutina diaria sino más bien queriendo saborear lo más posible de ese raro momento de paz para su alma así que permaneció quieto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hinchaba y se relajaba con cada respiración. Sabía que ya había pasado la hora en la que debía iniciar normalmente sus labores, pero razonó que lo mejor era dejarla seguir descansando para así reponerse como era debido y la dejó tranquila, aun cuando ya se imaginaba que más tarde le reclamaría por no haberla despertado.

Pasaron unos quince minutos aunque pudieron ser un poco más y se animó a abrir sus ojos, una mano alcanzando su cabeza para hacerle un cariño y su ceño se frunció "Um ¿Andy?"

"Mmmmm"

Logan palpó su frente y su cuello, sintiendo algo de fogaje "Andy, tienes fiebre"

"¿Qué horas son?" ella balbuceó, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho.

"Oh no, olvídate de eso, hoy vas a tomar reposo" dijo con un suave pero definitivo todo de voz que le hacía saber que no había espacio para protestas ni para tonterías.

"Mmmmm" Andy gimió, como cayendo en cuenta que en verdad no se estaba sintiendo bien "Genial" ella musitó de mala gana, abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con la visión de Logan sonriéndole suavemente.

"Hola nena" él saludó y le alcanzó el control remoto que tenía en su mesa de noche por si se animaba a ver televisión "Te buscaré algo que te hará sentir mejor ¿está bien?"

"Okey…"

Momentos más tarde él entró a la cocina deteniéndose frente uno de los tantos gabinetes llevándose una mano hacia su barbilla en expresión pensativa hasta que supo que hacer y abrió las puertas para obtener los ingredientes que buscaba para dejarlos sobre la mesa y abrió la nevera para el resto. Luego sacó una olla de otro gabinete, la llenó de agua y encendió una hornilla para ponerla al fuego y se dispuso a picar varios de los ingredientes que había sacado y conforme iba avanzando se iba sintiendo más y más inspirado, estaba en lo que ahora la gente llama estar en la zona. Tiempo después se tomó un momento para admirar su obra maestra, había realizado una sopa de fideos, una suerte de ramen que hubiera sido perfecto de haber tenido los ingredientes originales, pero consideró que le había quedado bastante bien con lo que tuvo a la mano.

En eso la señora Wang entró a la cocina y al darse cuenta de su presencia parpadeó, sintiéndose inmediatamente intimidada "¡Oh!"

Logan tuvo q revolotear sus ojos y habló "Bueno, ya q está aquí ¿podría probar un poco de esto a ver qué le parece?"

"Um…"

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios! No le voy a rebanar el cuello ni nada de eso ¿está bien? Solo quería que probara la estúpida sopa y ya" él dijo irritado.

"Disculpe, yo… no tenía idea que supiera cocinar" ella admitió torpemente e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, lo último que quería era hacer enojar al temperamental mutante.

"Si, bueno, es para Andy" Logan musitó.

"¿En dónde está? Se supone que tenía cosas que hacer y aún no la he visto"

"Está indispuesta, tiene algo de fiebre pero se le pasará" Logan le dijo secamente volviendo su atención hacia su olla, tomando un cucharón para verter la sopa en un plato hondo sobre una bandeja que había preparado previamente con un vaso con agua, una servilleta y una cuchara y la tomó para salirse de la cocina, pasándole de largo aparentemente ignorándola, pero se detuvo "Ese enredo suyo con el cajún, a mi flacamente me importa un comino, pero Andy se preocupa mucho por Ud. ¿sabe?" él dijo quietamente aun dándole la espalda "Oiga, lamento mucho su pérdida, pero creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene ahora dentro de todo…"

Aunque no la podía ver, el canadiense instintivamente podía sentir como la señora Wang parpadeó ante tal comentario y siguió "Entiendo lo desubicado que le habrá sonado, pero créame cuando le digo que es cierto, tal vez… tal vez debería repensar la forma en como ha estado manejando las cosas y darle un respiro a Andy…" él pausó sin creer realmente que sus palabras pudiesen hacer la diferencia, pero era lo mejor que pudo hacer en ese momento "Por cierto, quedó más en la olla, se lo puede comer si quiere" y con eso se fue de la cocina.

Una vez que se fue la señora Wang se permitió relajarse, soltando una gran bocanada de alivio, en verdad ese hombre le inspiraba miedo, pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Logan había sido irritable como era de esperarse, pero inmediatamente mostró simpatía al ofrecerle sus condolencias y le habló suavemente, fue tan… extraño.

Ella volvió su atención hacia la olla y se acercó, visualmente la sopa no tenía un aspecto nada desagradable ¿pero realmente sabría bien? ¿acaso Andy es capaz de comérsela sin cuestionar? Recordó que en varias oportunidades había mencionado haber aprendido muchas cosas de Logan gracias a ese forzado intercambio de recuerdos, de ser así por lógica él tuvo que haber adquirido algo de sus habilidades para la cocina, pero de todos modos…

Después de mucha vacilación la curiosidad fue más fuerte y probó un poco y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas ¡sabía muy bien! ¡más que bien! La mujer tomó la olla por ambos mazos y se la llevó a la mesa para comer directamente, olvidándose por completo de servirse primero en un plato como manda las buenas maneras. Con cada cucharada comprobaba que sí, ciertamente se parecía mucho a la cocina de Andy pero con un toque propio, y había un elemento del cual al principio le costó identificar, como un déjà vu, más a medida que seguía comiendo sentía como si la sopa le recorriera por sus venas apoderándose completamente de todo su cuerpo, trayendo consigo una sensación de paz y lo comprendió.

Se sentía como hogar, como si perteneciera, le sabía a tiempos más inocentes cuando su mamá le hacía una sopa similar para confortarla cuando tenía fiebre y la abrazaba, y el abrazo era suave y tierno y lleno de amor incondicional como se supone que es el abrazo de una madre. Quería llorar y a la vez sentía tanta paz como no la había sentido en mucho tiempo ¿cómo es posible que un mutante con problemas de ira y un pasado lleno de violencia pudiera ser capaz de hacer una sopa que le hiciera sentir todo eso? ¿es posible que tuviera idea o solo actuó por inercia, sin percatarse de lo mucho que estaba influenciado por los recuerdos de Andy al momento de la preparación? No lo supo con seguridad, pero igual se dejó invadir por la sensación y siguió comiendo hasta dejar la olla completamente limpia.

Logan entró a la habitación de Andy con la bandeja en mano y la colocó sobre su mesa de noche mientras ella adoptaba una posición sentada "Ok, te vas a tomar esto" él dijo al ofrecerle una pastilla y la tomó junto al vaso de agua que le facilitó para tragarla y se sentó al borde de su cama para encararla "Perfecto, ahora a comer" Ante eso Andy hizo a la vez una mueca y un ruido de desagrado "Ah, con que estás inapetente ¿eh? Pero debes comer, no has comido nada desde tu disgusto de ayer, además yo mismo la preparé" él dijo al presentarle el plato.

"¿En verdad la hiciste tú mismo?" Andy pregunto débilmente observando la sopa, la verdad es se veía bastante bien "Parece ramen…"

"Si" Logan rio suavemente y le sirvió el primer bocado "A ver, abre esa boquita…"

"¡Mmmm!" Andy exclamó con los ojos abiertos al probarlo "Está buenísimo"

Logan sonrió y le siguió sirviendo y los siguientes minutos fueron muy tranquilos en los que ninguno de los dos habló, Logan solo se limitó en repetir una y otra vez el acto de darle de comer, contemplando con cierta fascinación como Andy degustaba cada bocado y hacer uno que otro ruido de gusto, olvidándose por completo de su inapetencia y puede que no esté en su mejor estado con su piyama, sus cabellos alborotados y su ánimo afectado por la fiebre, pero había una cualidad que la hacía ver enternecedora "Eres hermosa…" él susurró y tomó suavemente su cara con ambas manos y lo siguiente que sucedió fue un acercamiento tímido y sus labios posando sobre los suyos con incertidumbre, pero el beso se mantuvo y luego se apartó lo suficiente para ver su reacción.

"Um… okey…" Andy balbuceó con sus mejillas sonrojándose visiblemente, fue extraño hacer algo que se suponía no debía hacer que era besar cuando se está enfermo, pero Logan podía salirse con la suya gracias a su factor curativo y le miró a los ojos "¿Será que…?" y ella se acercó, repitiendo el beso y está vez fue mejor, menos inseguro y más tierno y sereno y aunque no era el primer beso entre ambos ciertamente se sentía como tal al sentir como sus pechos se llenaron de nueva vida.

"Como que me quedó buena la sopa…" Logan susurró bajito contra sus labios haciendo que Andy soltara una suave risa, había olvidado que el sabor estaba muy fresco en su boca.

"Logan ¿te parece que beso bien?" ella preguntó tímidamente.

"¿Que si besas bien? ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Besas maravillosamente"

"Es que a veces pienso que tú estás acostumbrado a estar con mujeres con más experiencia y yo no tengo mucha que digamos-"

"Hey, es contigo con quien yo quiero estar ¿está bien? Solo contigo…" él le aseguró en un susurro. Sus palabras le hicieron recordar lo inocente que aún era en cuanto a la relación que tiene un hombre y una mujer y consideró que lo más sano que podía hacer era permitirle el espacio para llevar las cosas a su propio ritmo, especialmente cuando sintió en carne propia la vejación y humillación que sufrió en la fuente de sodas, y okey, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde horrible día y muy seguramente el tema había sido tratado más de una vez en sus sesiones de terapia en el tiempo que estuvo en el refugio, pero imaginaba que la realidad de potencialmente tener algo más allá que una simple amistad con un hombre le debe resultar al menos un poquito intimidante y estaba determinado a demostrarle que esa clase de violencia no tenía nada que ver con esto "Andy, quiero que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir: Todo será como tú quieras ¿lo entiendes? Iremos tan lejos como lo desees"

"¿Y qué hay de lo que tú quieres? Quiero decir, porque vas a tener ganas de vez en cuando…"

"Si, bueno, obviamente, ni modo que estuviera hecho de piedra, pero no es algo de lo que deberías preocuparte, yo puedo esperar"

"Y si llego a los treinta o a los cuarenta y todavía nada ¿me seguirás esperando entonces?"

Logan no pudo evitar soltar una suave risa "No creo q la cosa llegue para tanto, pero si, tendrás todo el tiempo que necesites, a mí me importa más es que estés bien, que te sientas feliz" él aseguró y volvió su atención hacia el plato "Bueno, ya, vamos a terminar que se está enfriando" y siguió dándole de comer hasta que se lo terminó todo. Logan dejó el plato de vuelta sobre la bandeja en la mesa de noche y permitió que Andy se acurrucara sobre él y le abrazara.

"Gracias…" Andy susurró "Sé que no eres capaz de hacerme daño, pero se siente bien que me lo digas…"

Logan sonrió suavemente y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda una y otra vez para mimarla, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se fue relajando cada vez más, la sopa y la pastilla estaban surtiendo efecto, se estaba quedando dormida.

Logan rompió suavemente el abrazo, provocando que Andy protestara "Lo sé, lo sé, es solo por un segundo" él dijo y la acostó, acomodándola a una posición más cómoda y se quitó los zapatos para subir a la cama y acostarse a su lado y de nuevo Andy volvió a acurrucarse y poner un brazo a su alrededor como si fuera una almohada, balbuceando algo incomprensible y casi inmediatamente cayó rendida como un bebé _¡Que tranquila y segura se ve!_ Logan pensó maravillado y luego se le ocurrió que este era un buen momento como cualquier otro para tomarse una siesta.

Horas más tarde los dos se despertaron y Logan palpó su frente y su cuello para sentir su temperatura "Oye ¿qué te parece si te echas un baño, eh? Un baño te caerá muy bien" él sugirió.

"Okey…" Andy dijo y se tomó su tiempo para levantarse de la cama para ir a su baño y cerrar la puerta tras sí, estaba por desvestirse pero sentía que Logan aún estaba en la habitación y volvió a abrir la puerta solo lo suficiente para echar un vistazo y vio su espalda mientras iba desvistiendo su cama para luego buscar un juego limpio en su clóset y sonrió, cerrando la puerta nuevamente para echarse un baño como Dios manda.

Para cuando salió del baño Logan no se encontraba pero su cama estaba nuevamente vestida con todo y edredón tal como le gustaba, sobre ella estaba un juego limpio de piyamas y lo tomó para vestirse, un rato después se escuchó unos suaves golpes a su puerta "Pasa" Andy dijo y Logan entró, acercándose para posar sus manos una vez más sobre su cuello y frente para sentir su temperatura y sonrió satisfactoriamente. Andy estaba por hablarle pero se había dado la media vuelta para salir.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A ningún lado, solo dame un segundo…" él respondió desde el pasillo y volvió a entrar con el bebé de cabello púrpura entre sus brazos "Se me ocurrió que tal vez te caería bien recibir una visita especial"

"¡Oh, Logan!" Andy exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, queriendo cargarlo a tan solo verlo, pero dudó "¿Pero te parece que es una buena idea? No lo quiero contagiar…"

"Tonterías, ya estás perfecta, hasta tienes mejor semblante"

"Mmmm, okey" y con eso tomó la criatura de los brazos del canadiense para cargarlos en los suyos "Hola bebé ¿cómo te has portado? me hiciste mucha falta"

En eso la señora Wang estaba caminando en el pasillo con la intensión de ver como estaba Andy y se extrañó al ver un cochecito aparentemente abandonado en medio del mismo, pero al acercarse a la habitación encontró que la puerta estaba entreabierta y de ella salía una risa infantil y al asomarse vio como Andy estaba encantada jugando y abrazando al bebito muy cerca de si y lo besaba sonoramente, haciéndolo reír con abandono, todo bajo la mirada atenta de Logan quien se acercó para poner un brazo a su alrededor y el otro bajo los de ella para ayudarla a aligerarle el peso del niño, sus miradas se encontraron y él le sonrió quitamente para luego besar su frente "Me alegra que estés mejor" él le susurró. El momento que tuvieron fue tan personal que de nuevo parecieron haber ignorado completamente de su presencia pero igual se sintió como una intrusa y decidió irse.

La señora Wang siguió caminado cabizbaja, sintiendo un gran vacío y añoranza por dentro y entró al área del lobby en donde un grupo de jovencitas estaban reunidas frente al televisor para ver una novela la cual mostraba una escena en que un hombre de traje y corbata estaba muy molesto y le reclamaba algo a una mujer quien le lloraba que la escuchara. Obviamente ignoraba el contexto de aquella escena, si la aparente rabia del hombre estaba justificada o si la mujer estaba siento víctima de un abuso verbal, pero de cualquier modo fue más de lo que pudo soportar pues le recordaba cosas que no quería recordar y se fue pesadamente del lugar.

La mujer siguió caminado y se detuvo casi en seco al entrar a otra sala pues reconoció a Gambit a pesar de que éste y un niño estaban de espaldas con una caja de herramientas al lado, los dos ensimismados en arreglar lo que parecía ser un juguete.

"¿Crees que pueda volver a funcionar? Intenté hacerlo volar pero no pude" el niño sonó preocupado por su avión a control remoto.

"Seguramente algún cable no está haciendo contacto o algo" el cajún contestó despreocupadamente al abrir el aparato con un destornillador para revisar el mecanismo.

"Bueno, pero no lo vayas a explotar ¿eh?" el chico bromeó.

Gambit rio "Non ¿cómo crees?"

El corazón de la señora Wang no pudo hacer más que enternecerse al contemplar la manera en la que Gambit interactuaba con el chico, era obvio que los niños le agradaban mucho pues era como un hermano mayor en quien podían confiar y ser cómplice de alguna travesura. La escena tenía también un elemento agridulce al recordar cuando su esposo ayudaba en sus horas libres a su hijo a arreglar algún juguete que por alguna razón no funcionaba como debía, comportándose como se suponía que debía comportarse un verdadero padre.

"Ahora sí, búscate un abrigo y salgamos a probar esta belleza ¿oui?" Gambit anunció, sus palabras interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¡Genial!" dijo el niño con mucho entusiasmo.

Momentos más tarde el par salió de la mansión y colocaron en avión en medio del camino asfaltado que más temprano había sido limpiado de la nieve para realizar la prueba, sin saber que habían sido seguidos por la señora Wang para observarlos desde la distancia.

"Okey, ahora es cuando ¿listos para el despegue? Un, deux ¡trois!" y con eso Gambit hizo despegar el avión con el control remoto.

"¡Funciona! ¡está volando!" en niño exclamó emocionado.

"Oui ¿viste que no había nada de qué preocuparse? ¿qué dices? ¿quieres probarlo?" el cajún dijo sonreído, ofreciéndole el control al niño quien lo tomó más rápido que inmediatamente.

"¡Woah! ¡Woah!" el chico jadeó casi en pánico al ver como el aparato hizo un movimiento brusco y Gambit reaccionó, poniéndose tras él para poner sus manos sobre las suyas para ayudarlo a estabilizarlo.

"Oye, oye, tómalo con calma ¿Qué es lo que siempre les digo sobre las niñas, eh?"

"Mmmm ¿a las niñas siempre hay que tratarlas con delicadeza?"

"Correcto, los mismo aplica con esto, mueve el avión así con delicadeza ¿lo ves? ¿ya lo tienes?"

"Si, creo q si…"

Gambit dejó que el chico volviera a tomar control del juguete, apartándose unos pasos para contemplar como volaba y sonrió al ver como lo manejaba con mucha más confianza en sí mismo "¡Magnifique, lo estás haciendo magníficamente!"

Pasó unos minutos hasta que el niño decidió que ya era suficiente "Lo voy a hacer aterrizar"

"D´accord, mantenlo estable, recuerda lo que te dije, con delicadeza"

En ese punto el corazón de la señora Wang estuvo en vilo, rogando silenciosamente para que el avión no se fuera a estrellar hasta que vio como de hecho tuvo buen aterrizaje haciendo que los dos chocaran sus manos en congratulación.

"¡Bien hecho!" Gambit felicitó, pero su semblante cambió ligeramente al notar por primera vez la presencia de la mujer asiática y volvió su atención hacia el niño "Um, oye ¿qué tal si entras a la mansión y te buscas un chocolate caliente, eh? Está empezando a hacer más frío y si pescas un resfriado o algo Storm me va a jalar de las orejas…"

"Ok" el niño dijo y le entregó el control remoto "Si quieres puedes jugar con el"

"Oh, merci, eres muy amable"

El chico corrió de vuelta a la mansión pasándole de largo a la señora Wang y una vez dentro se animó a acercársele.

"Eso fue bello…" La señora Wang dijo.

Ante eso Gambit se rascó torpemente la parte de atrás de su cabeza con el control remoto "¿Desde cuándo estuvo observándonos?"

"Creí que tu línea de trabajo exige que estés atento a todo lo que sucede a tu alrededor todo el tiempo, no querrás que alguien te quiera arruinar tus planes o algo"

"No estoy trabajando…" él señaló y la notó nostálgica, ninguno se dijo nada por un momento pero Gambit se le ocurrió algo y se animó a romper el silencio "Tengo una buena idea ¿le gustaría intentarlo?" él preguntó presentándole el control remoto.

"¿Qué? ¿te refieres a…? ¡no podría!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Y si lo hago estrellar?"

"Nah ¿qué dice? Nada de eso, ya verá que es muy fácil" él dijo tomándole de la mano haciéndola acercarse al punto en donde había estado previamente con el niño.

"No, Remy, no puedo-"

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse, venga" Gambit dijo, poniéndose detrás de ella con sus manos sobre las suyas para ayudarla a manipular el control remoto, haciendo el acercamiento mucho más íntimo "Solo relájese, madame, yo le ayudaré…" él susurró suavemente y le fue explicando cómo funcionaba el control e hizo que el avión despegara de nuevo "¿Ya lo entendió? Es así de fácil"

"Remy, no se te ocurra soltarme"

"Vamos, debe tener un poco más de confianza en sí misma, no lo va a estrellar…"

El avioncito siguió volando, ganando cada vez mayor altura y en algún punto de manera casi imperceptible Gambit fue soltando y apartando sus manos de las de la señora Wang, permitiéndole controlar completamente el aparato por su cuenta y ella jadeó sorprendida "Remy ¡lo estoy volando! ¡lo estoy haciendo!" ella exclamó casi si creérselo.

"Así es" él dijo sonreído "En una profesión comúnmente dominada por los hombres hoy tenemos la suerte y el privilegio de ser testigos del exquisito gran talento que nos demuestra madame Wang, una aviadora que una vez más irradia la verdadera esencia del poder femenino, solo escuchen nada más cómo el público enloquece al verla surcar los cielos con extraordinaria fineza y estilo _¡siiiiiiiiiiii!_" Gambit narró como si fuera un locutor de televisión haciéndola reír suavemente pero sin perder de vista el avión y después de un buen rato él de nuevo la ayudó a hacerlo aterrizar sano y salvo.

Fue entonces que la señora Wang volvió su mirada hacia Gambit, quién la miró con ojos amables y sin decir nada la abrazó más cerca de sí, restregando suavemente su rostro con el suyo ofreciéndole afecto y ella cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose empaparse de la sensación de seguridad y abrigo que tanto añoraba y que sus brazos le ofrecían, haciendo que sus problemas y tristezas se desvanecieran de su mente aunque sea por un ratico.


End file.
